Blazbuild Climax Fighters
by seanzilla115
Summary: The world has been devastated by the evils unleashed from Pandora's Box. A new hero arises from the damaged world. The Kamen Rider. Together with his friends they will rebuild the world!
1. Entry 1

**SZ: Greetings everyone, and welcome to our latest project! I am Seanzilla115 and...and…*looks around*uh...Z0?**

 **Z0: *door pops open with a loud microwave bing* AHA! That was a good experiment *two meatheads fall over twitching with electricity* Don't worry it's just Ryuga and Ragna. Anyway I am Kamen Rider ZER0.**

 **SZ: And we'd like to introduce out latest crossover fic, Blazbuild! As you can tell by the title, it'll be a crossover between our latest Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Build, and the awesome 2D Anime fighting game series, Blazblue!**

 **Z0: Why this combination, we found some similarities to the world and rolled with it. So this will be an interesting experiment, we tossed around several ways to do it too. But for now we kept everyone in their regular Adult ages and canonical settings. We will stick with that for now.**

 **SZ: Hai, and we're so excited that we're finally working on this!**

 **Z0: After all the first arc of Build has ended and we have begun entering the Second arc. So no time as good as now.**

 **SZ: Yosh, but before we begin, disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own either series used in this. Blazblue is owned by Arc System Works while Kamen Rider is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei.**

 **Z0: And begin the story! *shoots the curtains***

* * *

"Many years ago…" a voice spoke as a rather grim scene began to play, "A nightmare was brought onto the world on that day...the day Pandora's Box was found." the voice added, "Our county was the first to land a successful mission on Mars, what they brought back was an artifact of that long dead planet. Now we know why…" the voice went on as a brief flash of an astronaut grabbing a stone box appeared, the box crumbled and flashed revealing a metallic box with intricate symbols all over it, "We named it Pandora's Box ironically when we brought it back, on the day that should have been one to celebrate…"

A scene of people dressed in their best for a public event of the greatest magnitude all stood about. A scientist dressed in aviation clothing spoke as he stood at a podium.

" _With this discovery Humanity can now begin to expand its reach into the cosmos above."_ the man spoke as the people all clapped, _"This artifact from a civilization on another planet is a great discovery that we are not alone!"_

As he spoke, a man with his hat drawn all the way down suddenly rushed towards the stage. He pushed the scientist aside before making his way for Pandroa's box. Guards tried to stop the man who just forced his way through. His arm reached out as he knocked the glass casing over, as more and more guards held him back, he raised his hand and then smacked it down on the top of the box.

"It was at that moment the name of Pandora's box...became literal." the voice spoke as the box flashed and suddenly the ground began to crack and split as a red light came from the very earth itself. "A light came from the box a strong light one that unleashed...evil. All the Evil of their world...onto ours."

Suddenly large walls of stone rose from the ground and began to separate the very world itself into sections as the wall spread across the island nation of Japan...and across the globe itself.

"The Sky Wall tragedy. However...that was only the beginning of our nightmare...we would never forget what came out of Pandora's Box...the Black Beast." the voice spoke after a pause as the sky was becoming pitch black, blood red lines starting to go across it as red suns began to appear...however, they weren't suns...they were eyes belonging to a massive eight-headed dragon-like beast. The Beast seemed to come out of the wall as it's heads began to sway around and roar, "The Black Beast...as legend says Pandora's box was a forbidden object given to a woman named Pandora with the rule...never open it. For once opened...all the world's greatest evils and demons shall be unleashed. And believe me, even as young as I was...I remember it clearly."

The images faded to reveal present day. A man in his mid-thirties dressed in a dark grey uniform with a Green lining and matching Crest made of an X shaped Lotus Blossom with two Doves beneath it stamped on cuffs of his sleeves and his closed collar. The man had short slicked back black hair with a mustache and goatee combo of well groomed facial hair.

He looked out the window at the sky wall off in the distance. "After that...for a good few years the world was in turmoil. So...a group of individuals banded together. They killed the devil." he said simply, "But the world was still damaged, probably beyond repair, many sections of land in some sections are now inhospitable. But what damaged the world most was the Sky Wall, it put a wall between many areas...with Japan at the epicenter." he went on as he looked at a flag with his symbol on it.

"So...a new organization formed here at the epicenter to investigate, but we needed to take to each section as best we could, so 3 Prime Ministers were formed to lead each section. And so three different capitals emerged in each section. Hokuto to the North of the wall, which prioritizes Social Welfare. Seito to the great West which prioritizes economic stability." he listed as he looked at a map showing the new world map, Hokuto's symbol was a chrysanthemum, with the leaves stylized to resemble a pair of hands reaching out and giving the flower. Seito's symbol was a star with a grain of wheat looped around it.

"Odd isn't it, it took this massive tragedy to unite the world...at least into three parts. However...there was something...missing...ah yes. The Norvus Orbis Librarium, or NOL for short." he went on as soldiers saluted while standing at attention, "We needed more extraordinary folks to band together to form a police to protect the world. The three Prime Ministers run the three branches in their own ways, we have a big boss but no one talks about them." he went on, "So that's the history lesson. But it's still being made, here at Touto the capitol that promotes peace. We strive to unite out three sections together." he finished with a bow to a crowd, finishing his presentation of history. Many people clapped for him as he stepped down. As he did several reporters walked up to him.

This man was Gentoku Himuro, the son of Touto Prime Minister Taizan Himuro. His position was special advisor to the Prime Minister, and head of operations for the NOL Touto branch in his father's stead. A man with square rimmed glasses in the same uniform carrying a clipboard walked up to Gentoku as multiple reporters began swarming him.

"Himuro-sama, can you please comment on the current state of affairs between Touto and Hokuto?" a reporter asked.

"Things are progressing well. We are working to keep the borders safe and prevent anyone from risking to cross the dips in the Skywall around the ocean." he explained quickly.

"What is NOL doing about Ragna the Bloodedge?" one asked.

"Ah...we have our top security team on the case of that troublesome kid." he explained annoyed.

"One more question." a voice spoke up as Gentoku stopped, "What do you have to say about the Kamen Rider?"

"...Urban legend. No one has given me more then blurry photos and rumors." he spoke simply with a sigh, "Rather than focus on urban legends like the 7 mysteries from High School, why not ask our science team about our research into the Pandora's box?" he asked motioning to a window as a security team defended a large gold radiation containment box. Inside was a glowing Pandora's box.

"What of the unidentified life forms dubbed Smash?" the same female voice asked.

"A result of people living too close to the proximity of the Sky Wall where the Black Beast emerged from and exposed to pure and raw Seithr." Gentoku spoke, "We have captured and treated these Smash, those who can. Please they are still our fellow inhabitants of Earth, don't demonize these poor people Ma'am. Human or otherwise, I won't stand for such unfair treatment of my country's people." he spoke like an expert politician.

"Any and all further questions pertaining to the state of affairs can be answered with our head of security, and other high ranking operatives." the bespeckled man spoke up for Gentoku, "Please allow our own Jin Kisaragi and Tsubaki Yayoi answer any pertaining questions you have." he offered in a cold almost emotionless voice as many of the reporters in excitement scrambled off.

"Good. Let them deal with those vultures." Gentoku complained.

"Ugh...tell me about it," the bespectacled man groaned a bit, "Even still, I feel bad siccing those vultures on the Hero of Ikaruga and a member of the Imperator's Wings of Justice."

"Who better to handle the media then? Their spots aren't high in the overall food chain, but they are popular with the sheeple," Gentoku snorted.

"...True I suppose," the bespectacled man couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Besides, I have better things to do then take the Old-Man's spot as a public talker." Gentoku added as he overlooked a public display with guards protecting the large golden radiation containment box, as the reporters cornered several members down there for interviews, "Hm…" he blinked as a man suddenly rushed up to the box in excitement.

"Ah! There it is!" the man spoke, he was easily in his early twenties with short black hair neatly combed down, he was dressed in an attire consisting of a long sleeved white/blue shirt, blue jeans, with mismatched high top sneakers, Red on the left foot and Blue on the right, a brown coat over his torso with a scarf wrapped around his neck. He peeked into the window to look at the glowing Pandora's box contained inside, "It really is Pandora's Box! Amazing! This unit is containing its energy, what material is this made of? Titanium, Aluminum, borium?" he spoke to himself as a bunch of his hair stood up as an ahoge, "Hey what material is this made of?" he asked a guard, before turning away not giving him time to answer, "What material is this?"

"...Who is he?" Gentoku demanded with a frown.

"Someone who came in asking for a job as a lab tech." the bespeckled man explained, "We gave him a test to see his level of intelligence. He got every single question right."

"That really difficult one?" Gentoku blinked interested, "Only one person has ever done that to date…" he mused, "That alone makes him smarter than most of our researchers."

"...Should we stick him in with Sector Seven's Kokonoe then?"

"..." Gentoku took a moment to consider that, a wicked smile spread across his face, "Appoint him her new Co-Head Researcher into Pandora's Box."

"You just want to get her back for last week don't you…?"

"Utsumi...don't start with me...she has this coming." Gentoku argued with his smile still there.

"...Fair enough, sir."

* * *

"Ha…" the eccentric genius asked as several guards carried him away from the box, "Wait! Wait! I work here, my name is Kiryu Sento!" he shouted as he was forced to sit down, "Ah…" he complained, "Why am I even doing this again?"

* * *

-flashback This morning 5:59 AM-

The sun began to rise over the capitol of Touto. It rose over a certain secluded section of town, bringing light to a cafe hidden in the back alleys of town. Cafe Nascita. However the light didn't reach the people inside, because everyone slept in the rooms below in the basement.

Below Sento snored slightly as he sat in a chair. Surrounding him where all sorts of model tracks, an alarm went off sending a metal ball bearing down a track as it went along all the paths before it landed on a cartoonishly large On switch, making a coffee maker come to life. A second track saw a separate ball bearing roll down it before it bumped into a large button turning on a toaster. The 'Ding' of the toaster snapped Sento awake as he fumbled in his seat. He groaned before looking at his breakfast, with a yawn he stood up grabbing the two pieces of toast and waiting for the coffee pot to fill.

Sento paused as he looked into a small mirror used for working on small wires and machines, his face drawn on with marker giving him glasses and a curly mustache. He took a few seconds to register what had happened. He took it surprisingly well, he then heard an even louder almost explosive Ding and soon after the shocked scream of another man being woken up by the loud sound.

"Wah! Why is that damn thing so loud?!" the man shouted as Sento poured his coffee as he walked out of the room where he found his roommate scrambling on the ground covered in his sheets he used to keep him warm.

The man tossed the sheet off as he stood up, he had spiky white hair, dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with his right arm being a black mechanical prosthetic, and matching black hakama pants. He raised his robotic arm up to his hair as he opened his eyes revealing they had heterochromia, with his left eye Red and his right eye Green.

"It's to make sure we all know my next project is done." Sento argued munching on his toast before he placed his breakfast down, "Speaking of which! Aha!" he laughed running up to a giant mechanical chamber as...a microwave, was built into the side, inside was altered into a vastly different usage. Inspire was a small bottle that fit inside the palm of his hand, it was white in color with the image of a Hedgehog embolized on it, "Harinezumi bottle, Sugei! This is my invention for you! Isn't that right my beloved innovation, that's right your the best." he smiled hugging the machine treating it like...a pet.

"...That's creepy," the white haired man sweatdropped a bit.

"Genius doesn't care for the mentality of the normies." he replied in a cocky tone, "But this is a nights work well done." he smiled tossing the bottle before shaking it, "All that's left is find a Best Match for it. Oh...time for the board."

"Oh come on not the board...that thing takes up to much room!" the white haired man complained.

"I'm getting the board!" Sento countered only for the white haired man to grab him and wrestle him in place keeping hm for going to the glass boards, "You...can't stop me Ragna!"

"Your too strong for a nerd!" the now named Ragna complained before they fell over to the ground.

The door of the machine opened as a short girl with long blonde hair walked out dressed in her sleep cloths. She yawned clutching a stuffed bunny character plushy. As she opened her green eyes, she was greeted by the sight of the two male occupants of this living space wrestling on the ground like over energetic siblings.

"You never put it away and I keep walking into it!" Ragna complained.

"Then stop erasing it, Baka!" Sento grunted trying to crawl away.

"Use the chalk ones then!" Ragna complained as he grabbed Sento's leg and dragged him away.

"No I hate the smell of chalk dust!" Sento grunted as he rolled away only to get tackled to the ground again.

"...Mou...it's too early for this…" the blonde whispered, "Bolverk…"

"Ah he's biting!" Ragna complained.

 ***BANG!***

Sento and Ragna tensed up in their scuffle, slowly turning to see the blonde staring at them, a pair of large guns in her hands.

"Please...it's too early for this you two…" she sighed as the guns disappeared.

"Sorry…" they both bowed in apology. Everyone then heard scrambled footsteps down the stairs as an older man entered the room.

He was dressed in a black shirt and pants with a brown apron over his torso, and a fedora on his head covering his black hair.

"What happened?! Who shot at my floor and your roof?" he demanded, "Do I need to evict Ragna and Sento?" he asked in rapid succession.

"Oi!" both men complained at that last bit.

"AH! Right under the sink too!" he shouted looking at the hole, "What did you two moochers do?" he looked at the two males, "Did you guys hurt Noel-chan? Did you spook her again?" he asked leaning in making them fall to the ground, "I love you boys but remember, you wreck my place and it's back on the streets with the two of you." he said in a tone that held no anger, just mirth...but was very much sincere in the threat.

"...He started it…" Ragna and Sento muttered.

"No excuses!" he stated, "Now hash this out. Do a Full house, come on...hug it out."

"What?!" they both shouted.

"Come on guys we all have to make this arrangement work. And Noel can't live in this mess of a home with two bickering lovers."

"THAT'S THE LINE!" they both shouted.

"Yeesh, touchy." he backed off.

"Man...what a cruel landlord." Sento complained getting up.

"I tell ya, he's a damn cheapskate." Ragna muttered.

"I'm cheap?" he asked flabbergasted, "Well….if that's how you boys feel." he spoke as he pulled out two papers, "Here...your tabs and rent bills." he explained making them blink as they unfolded them and their eyes bugged out of their heads, "It's time you guys stopped living off my good fortune, I'm willing to take in an amnesiac and fugitive out of the kindness of my heart. But hehe...you think I'm gonna seriously feed and cloths you for free too? No no...the reason I haven't billed you so far is cause of Noel-chan, and she works. You two...what do you do?"

"I study and work on new inventions," Sento answered.

"None of your business what I do, old man," Ragna snorted.

"Then….do you got cash?" he asked making them both scratch their heads awkwardly, "Uh-huh...the Mighty Ragna the Bloodedge...left speechless by his landlord. And Sento...he's Sento."

"Well what do you want us to do?" Ragna complained, "It's not like I can just go out and get a part time job."

"Part time...what do you have to do that keeps you from getting a full time job?" he countered, "But one of you can go out and get a job." he pointed to Sento.

"No...No!"

"Noel-chan, didn't you say you overheard that NOL is in need of a few more lab techs?" the elder man asked dusting his fedora hat, "Well...we have a genius with a lot of free time here…"

"No no no…!" Sento quickly shook his head.

"Oh! Th-that's a good idea, Oji-san," Noel smiled a bit at the idea, "I'll see what I can do."

"No no no no no!"

"Ano…" Noel tapped her cheek a bit in thought, "I think they're also studying Pandora's Box at the moment."

"N-wait, what?" he paused.

"And reel it in." the elder man smirked to Ragna who blinked realizing what he did.

"...God damn it…" Ragna facepalmed, _'Great...the most corrupt organization in the world has the most dangerous object in the world…'_

"..." Sento slowly blinked before dashing out of the room in a blur.

"And this Lady and Ragna…"

"Oi!"

"Is why I have the title of...Master." the man chuckled putting his fedora back on.

"Isn't is also just a generic title for anyone who owns an establishment like a Cafe?" Ragna added.

"Just for that, you get first taste of today's new special brew." he smirked, "Noel helped me make it."

"...oh god…" Ragna gagged at that, his face already turning a bit green.

"You'll like it, Ragna-san. We made hotcakes with fresh syrup in the center," Noel smiled, "Oh! We even added a bit of powdered sugar for sweetness, and a bit of lime juice in the batter to add in a sour taste!"

"Come on Ragna...we all are eating together." the Master of the shop added as they all went up stairs.

"Maybe living in the streets isn't a bad thing entirely…" Ragna muttered as he followed up the spiral staircase leading to...a mini fridge door, _'Least then I don't have to eat their shitty cooking…'_

"Well I guess it'll be just you and me stuck in here all day Ragna-kun." the Master smiled as Sento sat at a counter already dressed as he finished eating, "Enjoy it?" he asked.

"Hmm...try harder next time." he smiled bluntly, "Master the coffee was terrible. Noel, try tasting it once before finishing." he offered his honest criticism.

"Oh...hmph," Noel huffed a bit at that, "I make a rule to never taste my own meals."

"That's contracitdroy to the very rules of gastronomy." Sento argued with a smile, "But as I said, I'll eat anything you make till you learn how to make something really good. Otherwise Ragna will die."

"At least your good for something, your lack of taste is a survival power." Ragna muttered as he lifted a cushion of a chair and pulled out a twinkie.

"So how are you planning to get to work anyway Sento?" Master asked as he poured coffee.

"Don't worry I have something for that." Sento explained pulling a smart phone with a large piece on the back.

"Your gonna call in sick?" Master guessed.

"Call a taxi service?" Noel guessed.

"Order Pizza?" Ragna asked.

"Oh yes yes those are what I'll do...Moshi-moshi..." Sento spoke into the phone, "Get real this is my best invention ever." he stated before he pulled out another bottle only a golden yellow with a lion image to it. He shok and twisted the cap before he plugged it into a slot on the back of the phone.

It beeped to life before Sento tossed it into the air. Where it suddenly began growing larger and transforming folding open into a large bike. An offroad bike to be precise, it had a red cowl with a white Gear/S symbol on the side, the headlight had a large gear extending out of it, as the bottle he plugged in now formed the rear light and exhaust pipes of the bike.

"Oh!" Master gawked amazed at that as the other two just stared shocked at the fact that was even possible.

"...okay. How the actual fuck did he do that?" Ragna asked.

"Science." Sento smirked, "Creating a material that can grow and transform took a long time." he added, "But it's done, it's amazing, genius, wonderful!" he smiled, "Sadly with what supplies we have this is the best I could make. I was thinking of a boombox that turns into a car...but no one uses boomboxes anymore and a car is too big and complex. So...Smartphone Bike!"

"That's a stupid name!"

"I'm sorry. Who's the genius here?" Sento put a hand to his ear, "Besides, that's not its name. It's just what it is. Am I wrong...is it not a Smartphone bike, am I...the man with an IQ higher than this entire city wrong?"

"Grr…."

"Anyway, later!" he smirked as he pressed on a touch screen summoning a helmet.

"Ah Sento!" The Master of the Cafe spoke, "Your still inside…" he reminded.

"Oh yeah...so I am…" Sento muttered putting the helmet on as a black tinted visor slid over his eyes. "Oops...oh well good thing you told me before I ran the door down."

"Sento-san…" Noel sighed.

* * *

"Oh right...Rent money." Sento sighed to himself back in normal time, "Guess I'm not getting paid just for being smart yet after all….dang it...might as well get to work then." he sighed as he began to walk, "Let's see...Sector 7...that should be the research division of the NOL, right?" he muttered trying to remember what he was told. "...Would've been good if they told me where to go…"

Sento walked around looking from room to room. It got to be silly with how big the building was. Eventually after about twelve more rooms of nothing. Sento began bashing his head into a wall.

"Who...designs...a building...this stupidly?!" Sento complained, "It's too! DAMN! BIG!"

* * *

While all this was happening, something was happening in the lower levels of the city, even lower than one would like. A man huffed as he ran down the sewers in nothing but a pair of pants stained and tattered and a pair of throwaway sneakers. He stopped for a moment before turning around as he heard footsteps running after him. Humanoid figures clad in black military garb ran after him, only instead of normal human face they had large robotic heads with a single camera lense acting as their optic.

The man began running again before he found himself stuck at a large set of bars blocking the path. He growled shaking the bars with his hands. With a long rage filled growl, he reared his hand back as he punched the 'door' in the bars sending them flying off. The man began running again as the mechanical soldiers aimed and began shooting.

-line break-

"Ugh….where the hell is it?" Sento muttered, still walking around the halls of the NOL base.

"That new guy has been lost for what, an hour now?" a Guard noted as Sento made yet another loop around the lobby.

"He does know there's an elevator, right?" another guard noted.

"Shh...this is funny."

"Oh...should we tell him about the stairs then?"

"What are you nuts? Only a sadist would suggest that."

"Well...then this bit is probably gonna get sad eventually."

"When it does, we'll tell him?"

"Oh massively so."

"You know I can hear you two, right?" Sento spoke up.

"Shit shit shit!" the two guards freaked as they ran.

"Idiots…" Sento muttered, "Elevator…?" he remembered, reaching into his pocket before he blurred off with super speed.

"Does everyone they hire in this place have weird superpowers?" The Guard asked.

"Seriously, their lab techs have powers...why do we even have jobs here then?" his friend asked.

=Unknown= A Guardian Robot spoke walking past them.

* * *

"Found it!" Sento spoke as he found the door he was searching for, "Yes...I am a genius, I broke this broken building! Ha! Take that dumbass architects!" he then cleared his throat, about to reach for the handle before an iron door shot down before the door.

=Name and registration=

"What?" he blinked, "Sento Kiryu...new Lab tech...Greatest Genius in the world...maybe. Has been stuck in this garbage of architecture for over an hour now…"

=Oh...you're the new guy...and you have an ego…= the intercom noted before the iron door raised up =Fine. Come in and be proven wrong=

"Oh...this is gonna be fun." he smiled walking in before he paused mid step, "Oh god…" he paused as his ahoge rose up...followed by a second...and then a third, and so on till the back of his head was made up of a bunch of spikes like a lion's mane. Before him was a room filled with tech he could only dream to fit in his lab at home...if he removed certain roommates stuff to make room that is.

* * *

"Sento's thinking of throwing my stuff out again…" Ragna put down a newspaper with a groan.

* * *

"Hah….ah…" Sento muttered, looking around, "To quote the meathead...Happy pants feelings…"

"Easy there. Don't need you losing your shit over my equipment," a voice spoke up.

"Nice to meet you too, disembodied spectral voice." Sento muttered as he smoothed his hair back down, save for the one normal ahoge.

"Clever…" the voice deadpanned, "Ugh...out of coffee. Hey, new guy. Make me a cup."

"Excuse you?" Sento blinked, "You're giving me lowly intern work?"

"Well I'm certainly not making you my assistant if that's what you're looking for," the voice countered.

"Pfft...please...I'm probably smarter than all these other socially awkward kids and weirdos." Sento argued.

"Geez...I haven't heard someone that cocky in a long while," the voice snorted, "And most of the time, they're idiots."

"Says the woman who won't even reveal herself to me," Sento countered, "So how about this...you come out like a normal person. Then we work this out."

"What makes you so confident anyway?"

"The fact I got every answer on that stupid test right in...wait...I clocked myself, 2 minutes and 18 seconds." Sento pulled out his phone, "Oh...that that included the time it took me to yawn and flip the pages...so I should have finished sooner."

"...Bullshit. No way you finished it that fast," the voice frowned.

"Ask the Cyborg." Sento countered.

"Oh you call him that too…" She noted, "Hang on...Utsumi...the new guy didn't...he did?"

"Hm…" Sento smirked.

"I call bullshit...what...no...wait...what? You mean...he answered that one…" the voice whispered in slight disbelief, "...bullshit."

"So...where do I work?" Sento asked.

"...You want work, huh? ...Heh, fine. I'll give you some work," the voice replied, "There's rumors about people going missing and turning into monsters more recently, and it might be possibly related to Siethr. I need you and Lt. Nanaya to investigate the last sighting of someone turning into a monster."

"Wait...you're making me do...field work?" he blinked, "You sneaky-sneaky bitch...I walked right into that one."

"Hey. You were the one talking hot shit, mr. Ego. Let's see if you have the skills to back it up," the voice countered.

"Just you wait...I'll blow you away." Sento smirked, taking the challenge.

"We'll see, smart guy…" the voice smirked back.

* * *

"Hmm…." the coffee shop Master muttered to himself as he walked down to the lab carrying some supplies. "Ragna! You down here boy? I got food!" he called out, leaving a freshly delivered meatball sub on the table as he put down more materials on the workbench, reinforced metal, old rusty metal, old electronics and gadgets that looked like they came from the return bin of an old Radioshack. "How he turns these things into super weapons, I'll never understand!" he laughed, holding an old radio.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you old man! He somehow rigged that to shoot soundwaves if anyone but him touched it!" Ragna's voice shouted.

"...Oh nonsense. Like a radio can produce…" he began before a sonic boom shot him back and into a wall, "Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" he screamed, "Oh god...Ragna...the ringing...the ringing is back!"

"See?! This is why I warn you to be careful when you go into Sento's workshop!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ugh…" Ragna groaned, walking down as he saw Master planking off the wall, "Does that guy make anything normal?" he complained before his computer began beeping, "He gets Email...he has friends?" Ragna blinked as a map appeared on screen, "Smash signature, Priority level 1."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah yeah. I'll help you in a bit, Old Man." Ragna groaned as he grabbed the emergency smartphone Sento made, "Let's see...he said one of these apps sends this nonsense to his personal phone...Old Man...did...did you download dating site apps on this thing?"

"The ladies love...Isurugi." he smirked, reading Ragna's lips.

"...Ugh…" Ragna facepalmed at that, "Of course you would…"

* * *

"Alright...this should be the spot…" Sento muttered as he arrived in an empty area, "Now...where's this Lt. Nanaya?"

"Right here."

"OH GEEZ!" Sento yelped as he jumped back from a female figure in a black coat with a black fedora on top of her auburn colored hair, the tips of the bangs in front a white-color, "Who sneaks up on someone like that?!"

"You were so deep in thought on the walk up here, I thought I'd surprise yeah," the female figure grinned a bit, the...squirrel tail poking out the back swaying a bit?

"...Beastkin?" Sento blinked, noting the tail.

"Hai~" she winked, "Atashi wa Makoto Nanaya. Pleasure to work with ya, new guy."

"My name is Sento, Kiryu Sento." he introduced, "Just your run of the mill genius physicist." he explained pulling out his Smartphone before he picked an App that he used to scan the area.

"Soka…" Makoto noted as she began to look around a bit, "So...people disappearing and/or turning into monsters...pretty freaky, huh?"

"Freaky...yes. Impossible, no." Sento muttered as his phone showed a trail leading away from the area, "Whatever it was, it was oozing a special kind of radiation. Not lethal to normal people...but granted that doesn't make it any less dangerous."

"Ahh...hoo boy. Hope it's not that Arakune creature I've heard about," Makoto shuddered a bit, "...Then again, most of its sightings were in the sewer areas."

"Arakune?" Sento blinked.

"Don't know the full story, but from what i've heard...he...er...it's the result of what happens when you're REALLY infected with Siethr," Makoto explained.

"Soka...an Urban Legend." Sento spoke before his phone went off, "Stupid Roommate...what's so important they have to call now?"

=Hey Sento...how do you cure...uh...hearing loss?= Ragna asked in a hushed tone.

"...Someone set off my radio trap?"

=IS THAT SENTO!? TELL HIM I BOUGHT HIM THE PARTS FOR HIS DEATH RAY!=

=What was your first guess?=

"Ugh...okay look he's not deaf or anything, there's a first aid kit in the attic, it has the solution to clean his ears, and then just look for something in my don't touch box that look like earplugs...they are not earplugs...they will take care of the rest." Sento explained.

=Got it…oh by the way your computer went off...something about Smash signal detected…=

"I'll check it out later, I have work to do." Sento groaned, "Also...if you see something in my box that looks like a Twinkie...it's not a Twinkie. Okay bye!" he said hanging up.

"...Uh. What was THAT about?" Makoto blinked.

"I'm a Mad scientist in my free time and my roommates suffer for it." Sento explained bluntly.

"...Note to self: Do NOT let him meet Kajun…" Makoto muttered to herself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing!" Makoto yelped, her tail shooting straight up for a moment, "Ahem! L..let's just hurry and find the missing guy or gal before anything happens."

"Hang on…" Sento spoke as he did something, "Taking into account the information I was given, the radiation signature...and...this." he held up his phone as it was tracking something, "Whatever is moving...will lead us to this missing person."

"Cool! Then let's get moving!" Makoto nodded before grabbing his arm.

"What are y-WOAH!" Sento yelped as she began to drag him at high speed, "Slow down!"

"Sorry! Got too much energy to burn!"

"GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY RIDE!"

* * *

"Utsumi...bring me the reports from Jin on the search for the escaped prisoner Banjyou Ryuga." Gentoku ordered, sitting in his large extravagant office.

"Got it sir," Utsumi nodded as he pulled out his phone, "It's me. Gentoku wants your report on the hunt for that escapee you've been tracking through the sewers…"

* * *

-"Tell him he broke to the surface." a man with blond hair and a blue military outfit spoke over the phone.

=What? But our plan was full proof...how could have gotten past the barricades?= Utsumi demanded.

The man looked at a set of bars that had been bent and broken beyond recognition. And another fence that had a clear imprint of a fist in it. It was an electric fence even...the fact this man could touch...let along punch and tear it down; was a beyond superhuman feat. This couldn't have been a regular man because of this feat.

"I believe the severity of the situation has gone up."

=Then we'll have to take this more seriously. Return to base we shall begin a full manhunt shortly=

"...I'll be there shortly. It could be possible it's the Grim Reaper's doing."

=If we're that lucky, we wouldn't have as much work= Utsumi sighed, =Return soon we shall call in reinforcements=

"Affirmative,," the man nodded, "Kisaragi out."

* * *

"AAAAAAND Stop!" Makoto exclaimed as she skidded to a halt, "Alrighty. This should be the spot, Sento."

"..."

"...Sento?" Makoto blinked as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the scientist was covered in dirt and bruises, "Oh…"

"You...you…" Sento groaned as he slowly stood up, "What is wrong with you, woman?!" he snapped, "Who...who drags people like a rag doll half way across town?! If you had waited for me to finish, you would have known...I have a motorcycle!"

"...Eh?" Makoto slowly blinked, "...Oops. Eh heh...guess I got too over energetic again…But hey. We arrived at the spot, right?"

"Ugh...this is why I work alone…" Sento muttered, "And...another thing!" he was about to begin before his phone went off, "What?!" he shouted into it.

=Yeesh! Don't snap at me man…=

"I'm having a long day...ever deal with a woman who's not only insanely strong but super fast and might be on a sugar high?" he groaned.

"I resemble that remark."

"Shut Up."

=You sound like your having fun=

"Your patronizing me aren't you?" Sento sighed.

=Not so fun now when it's one you is it?=

"Ugh...what do you want?"

=Wanted to warn you we traced that signal, and found it was following a stolen bike signal. The person in the middle of all this is an escaped felon Ryuga Banjou.=

"Oh joy...first a monster...then a missing person… and now an escaped criminal." Sento groaned, "Next you'll tell me mutant turtles live in the sewers."

=...What are you, high?=

"I have amnesia and even I understand the reference I made...what's your excuse?" Sento smirked.

=...Know what fine? I'll let the little surprise come to you then=

"What surpri-" Sento began before a growling sound was heard, "..."

"?!" Makoto tensed up a bit at the growl, her tail shooting straight up, "Uh...Sento? You heard that, right?"

"Yes...and my roommate...is gonna wake up with green skin tomorrow." Sento muttered under his breath, "That sound's owner however…"

The growl returned once more as something stomped into the area. Something...not-human. Standing before them was a 6 foot tall human shaped creature its body looked armored and it seemed to have grafted cybernetic armor. Its legs were black in color, while the top was all white its arm was covered in blades and its fingers tipped in sharp needle like claws. Its face was a long and cone shaped with large crests atop its head and shoulder pads making it look somewhat mechanical and vehicle like.

"...Well...that's not nightmare fuel at all…" Makoto whispered with wide eyes.

"Smash." Sento spoke as the monster seemed to sniff around, "Tunnel vision...it's head makes it rely on smell and hearing." he realized quickly studying the strange monster, "Sharp armor and claws, animal senses, thin body potential speed is high. Also...does it look more like a hedgehog or porcupine?"

"...Huh. Looks more like a hedgehog…" Makoto guessed before the Smash looked right at them, "...And it just spotted us."

"To be specific...you." Sento noted clapping his hands earning no response, "It seems to...like girls."

"Wait wh-?" Makoto began before the Smash attempted to grab her, "Woah! Watch the tail, buddy!"

"Be careful, its body can produce spikes." Sento noted as he saw sharp thin needles grow from its back after that attack. "Needles are more accurate given how small...They can't seem to extend farther then two feet, and only from its back and outward to the sides. Frontal attacks are the safest bet." he spoke before reaching into his pocket and to his escorts surprise he pulled out a gun with a wide barrel before aiming and shooting a shotgun like blast as the beast.

"You know that could've been helpful earli-" Makoto began before the Smash began to fire its spikes at her, causing her to tense before she jumped up, leaving her cloak behind as it was shredded by the spikes.

"Needed to do some anala-HOLY!" Sento exclaimed once he got a good look at Makoto's outfit once the cloak was gone. He took a moment as he shot the Smash, making it stumble and trip. He took a deep breath as he looked over at Makoto, "Question…"

"Hmm?" Makoto looked over, the Beastkin wearing a rather...revealing attire consisting of a orange and black fighter-top that revealed the bottom half of her impressive bust, an orange mini-skirt that slightly revealed her black thong, a pair of thigh-high black socks, orange and black shoes, and a pair of gloves.

"Why are you dressed like a sexy pole dancer while being a government agent!?" Sento exclaimed.

"It's my combat outfit. It helps me move around faster in case I need to fight," Makoto answered as she pulled out a pair of cross-shaped tonfa.

"Yeah and I swim better in shorts but you don't see me walking around in them all day!" he went on as he aimed at the Smash shooting it as it tried getting back up.

"Why do you think I wear the cloak?" Makoto retorted.

"I...point Squirrel girl…"

"Heh…" Makoto smirked at that as she cracked her knuckles a bit, "But enough arguing. Let's send quill boy here packin'."

"Remember to aim for his central torso, his arms have restricted movement, meaning you have a 5 second window in between his swings." Sento explained.

"That's all? Heh...easy," Makoto smirked before rushing forward, almost becoming a blur in a way.

Before the Smash could retaliate, it groaned out in pain as Makoto's fist was buried deep into its gut, the creature screaming as it was sent flying into a nearby empty building, a slightly large imprint of her fist on the wall of the building before it crumbled down. The Smash roared as the needles grew from his back keeping any debris from falling on him.

"...Huh. Stronger than it looks," Makoto noted as she flexed her hand a bit, "And I wasn't even going all out with that punch...then again if I did, that Smash thing would be on the moon...or a moon-sized meteor. Take your pick."

The Smash roared as he rolled forward, sending the debris on his back flying as a makeshift long range attack. Makoto dodged each barrage of concrete and plaster. The Smash charged forward with his arm reared back the blades on it growing. The Smash swun only to hit nothing, he looked down only to get struck in the stomach again sending him flying up. Makoto jumped after it before grabbing it by the arm and tossing it backfirst onto the ground. The Smash groaned in pain only to be slammed by a second punch making the crater larger. Makoto quickly jumped back as the Smash used its needles to pushed itself up. It was learning how to use its powers more effectively with each moment it was forced to fight.

The Smash landed on its feet before it reached back and broke off several long needles and held them between its fingers. The monster growled as it began tossing the needles deciding to keep to long range.

"Woah!" Makoto yelped as she jumped and ducked under each needle thrown at her, "It's starting to adapt?!"

"Only slightly." Sento spoke as he reached into his pocket. He held a red bottle in his hand before shaking it. He suddenly blurred off leaving a red trail as he moved around the makeshift battlefield. He skid to a stop as he aimed at the monsters back and fired several shotgun bursts of energy bullets distracting it, "Oi Spike, here boy, here boy." he taunted it, "Who's a good mutant Erinaceinae!?" he taunted, using the scientific name for Hedgehog.

"...Is he secretly a Rabbit Beastkin?" Makoto whispered to herself as she watched.

"This way stupid!" Sento taunted it into an old abandoned building.

The Smash followed after him, doing as its namesake and smashing through a wall. Makoto followed through as the two had already climbed to a higher floor. She was about to follow until she heard a strange sound and flash of red and blue light.

 **=HAGANE NO MOONSAULT!=**

A figure was seen jumping over a hole in the ceiling as the Smash chased it. Suddenly the ground collapsed as an armored figure stomped the beast down. He...yes he, it was a he as his body was build broad, like that of a normal man. His posture, his stance, his shape and the way he moved. His body was for sure male in spite of the indiscriminate armor covering his body. His heterochromatic eyes shone red and blue. He swung his arm causing a gust of wind that blew the dust obscuring him away.

The figure was covered in a black bodysuit with diagonal pinstripes in the leather like fabric. His body was covered in mismatched armor. A chest plate decorated his torso looking like two halves of armor stacked together. Diagonally downward from his right shoulder, three stripes of red began as it stretched to reach the left shoulder under his collar, a rabbit ear like blade pointing from the armor, two segments of blue went next as an antenna parallel to the rabbit ear, a fourth stripe of red and a shorter stripe of blue ended the last bit of the chest armor. His right arm was pure red even the suit, with a small rounded shoulder pad, a strap of armor around his upper arm, and an armored gauntlet which was segmented into black near his wrist before going to his armored red right glove. His left arm was all blue and had the exact same armor pattern.

His waist had a yellow belt tied around it with a large buckle that looked like an incomplete machine, a crank on the right side, with a gear glowing with color connecting to gears and machines along the bottom, two bottles one red the other blue glowing in the belt. The sides of his waist had color armor as well, blue on the right red on the left...opposite the arms. His legs had two overlapping straps of armor around his thighs, all matching in color, blue on the right and red on the left. Black angular rectangle plates acted as knee guards as his legs were covered in color matching greaves, his right leg was black with two blue rings near the top, his boot was pure blue with a tank tread pattern across the top and going under his foot, his left leg was red with a red ring starting the armor with a white spiral going across the black of the leg, giving the image of a spring, his boot was red and segmented to resemble the foot of a rabbit.

The figure had his head covered in a black helmet with his mask glowing red and blue. The mask was made of the same mismatched pattern of diagonal red and blue as the rest of his armor. The entire right side of his mask was blue and the left ws red. The blue took a majority of the top of his mask and helmet as the red tooker most of the bottom, giving a yin and yang image. His eyes were large and compound and match the placement of colors. His right eye was bright blue and shaped like a tank pointed up so its gun acted as an antenna. His left eye as bright brilliant red and shaped like the head of a rabbit even down to markings making eyes a nose and mouth, with its long ear acting as a bladed antenna.

 **=RABBIT TANK! YEAH~!=**

The robotic but clearly manly voice from before finished its chant as the figure stood there. The Smash shot up only for the figure to swing his leg and slam his red left leg into its face sending it stumbling back. The figure shouted as the spring on his leg actually tightened as he spun around, in a full 360, his leg scraped across the ground before the spring released a red shockwave making his left leg shoot around for a second roundhouse that nailed the monster a second time sending it stumbling back and spinning this time. The man used the force of his kick to swing his body around as he swung a reverse kick with his right, the tank tread beginning to spin as the kick landed and the spinning tread began grinding to its organic armor making sparks fly. The kick left a large filed down gash in the armor as the monster groaned and stumbled back. The man swung his left arm up as his fist began to glow, the punch hit the beast in the chest as he carried the force through until an explosion sent it flying through the roof and several floors above.

"...Wow…" Makoto whispered with wide eyes.

The figure looked up as the Smash began falling down. He reached for his belt and began turning the crank causing the gears to turn and a charging noise to come from it as the bottles shook like pistons.

 **=VOLETCH FINISH!=**

"Ha!" he shouted jumping up as the Smash fell down. His foot left a red shockwave and the imprint of a rabbits foot as he curled forward before aiming his blue leg and striking the monster mid air with a kick. After a moment a large explosion rocked the building as the Smash fell to the ground burning in green toxic flames.

"Holy…!" Makoto gawked as the figure landed, _'Okay...someone didn't skip leg day, because damn!'_

"Hm…" the figure hummed in interest pulling out a clear empty bottle before aiming it as it sucked up the fire and the armor of the monster leaving a person in its place. "This better not turn into another repeat bottle." he said twisting the top as the bottle was now engorged with a net pattern along the sides and a glowing blue essence inside, "Yes. New sample!"

"?!" Makoto's eyes widened at what she just saw, "He...he changed him back to normal...wait…" she pulled out a scroll from her tail and looked at it, "...It's one of the missing people...how'd he turn into that thing?! There's not even an ounce of Seithr in this area!"

"Not exactly normal Seithr." the figure spoke shaking the bottle, "But a highly concentrated gas version." he went on in a very familiar voice, "Its effect are near instant, unless your not strong, in that case it's more toxic than cyanide and snake neurotoxin mixed together and irradiated."

"...Wait…." Makoto muttered as she walked up to him, leaning close as she got a look at him, "...Sento?"

"Another genius physicists around here? I don't see any annoying mystery woman talking shit to me." he joked shaking the bottle more, "I have to give you credit. You're stronger than a normal Smash for certain. Any other person would have been in trouble. It's a very interesting case, makes my want to study you up close."

"..." Makoto said nothing as she sniffed him a bit, "...Yeah. That's definitely you, Sento."

"I've literally done everything but turn off my armor." he chuckled, "Guess I'm not that good at the secret identity thing am I? But do me a favor don't tell anyone, last thing I need is to be made public. I don't need that level of attention."

"...deal," Makoto nodded, "And as for how I could tell it was you….you smell like you haven't showered...in weeks."

"Hm…? Here I thought that smell nullifier worked. Gonna have to rework that." he replied as he slotted the bottle on the clip on his left. He then pulled the two bottles out of his belt before twisting the handle activating the shut down procedure for his suit.

"...Okay serious question though, how did you transform into that Rabbit Tank armor?" Makoto asked.

"Belt...Bottles…" he said holding his two bottles up, "These each hold half an armor set, put two into the belt and it combines them into one suit. One alone however can imbue you with fitting superpowers." he smirked shaking rabbit as he blurred around the room making a tornado of dust, "Two together offers best power especially if they match." he said slotting them both back in.

 **=RABBIT TANK! BEST MATCH!=**

"Why am I telling you all this...its simple. I need eyes and ears." Sento smiled.

"You have my full attention, so henshin alr-" Makoto began before her ears twitched, "Ara?"

"Sorry but I'll have to save that spectacle for later." Sento said taking out his phone, "I was hoping I was right but the NOL forces have forced something towards this area. Whoever sent that thing knew the same," he motioned to the person, "We've walked in on someones trap. It's time to steal their prize." he went on taking his belt off and storing it in a hidden pocket inside his coat. The bottles he hid in secret holders in his sleeves.

"Trap?" Makoto blinked before tensing at the NOL, "Oh shoot! If they see me...I'll go look for our mystery person. You...do what you need to do to keep them off our tail."

"Sorry I have something else to get done." Sento said loading a lion bottle into his phone before he tossed it transforming it into motorcycle mode.

"...okay first off that's cool. Second...how?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Trade secret," Sento smirked putting his helmet on as a visor covered his face, "Now...I have an escaped convict to kidnap."

"Wait. What escaped onc-hey!" Makoto snapped as Sento boarded his bike, "Oh no you don't!"

"Ja…" Sento began before Makoto jumped on and grabbed onto him.

"?!" Sento tensed up, feeling a certain something of Makoto's pressing onto his back, his hand slipping as the bike shot down the road carrying them both off at high speeds, the engine roaring like an actual lion.

"Ah!" they both cried shocked by the max speed of the machine.

"WOAH!" Makoto shouted as she held on tighter.

"Oof! Too strong…" Sento grunted his eyes widening from pain behind his visor, "Loosen...up...I can't steer.." he grunted.

"Oh...sorry…" Makoto muttered as she loosened the grip.

"Oh sweety oxygen…" Sento gasped as he corrected the bike and slowed down, "On the upside, we caught up with his signal." he motioned to the monitor that took the place of speedometers, showing a signal about to turn onto their path.

"Looks like he's heading to a dead end," Makoto noted, looking over his shoulder.

"Trust me...he's not getting away." Sento said taking out his gun from before as the person in question drove past them, Sento aimed to the left before pulling the trigger, the energy bullet hit a bunch of barrels causing them to explode and block the persons path, causing him to fly off his bike as he tried to stop, "And that is how its done."

"...Huh. impressive," Makoto smirked a bit, "Though I would've hopped off and tackled him from the bike."

"That's stupid and unsafe...oh wait...I forgot who I was talking too …." he paused.

"Wh-hey!" Makoto snapped.

"Am I at all wrong to think you would be crazy enough to do that?" he argued, skidding to an actual professional stop. The man groaned getting up as he took off his helmet. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans from a prison uniform with a dirty shirt covering his chest, his long reddish hair covering his ears, he probably was about the same age as the two arguing people as well.

"...Fair," Makoto shrugged a bit.

"Besides...we got a murderer to catch." Sento smirked dismounting.

The man groaned standing up as he heard that, "I didn't kill anyone!" he snapped at them.

"Oh really…?" Makoto asked as she leaned in, pulling out a wanted poster of the man from her tail, "Hmm...Ryuga. Says here you have a high bounty...and most of the people you killed were members of the NOL."

"I...didn't kill anyone...when I got there they was already dead…" Ryuga growled.

"Eh?" Makoto blinked, "...Uh...please explain, because unless you have solid evidence, you're gonna be facing hard time."

"I'm innocent! Those NOL bastards set me up!" Ryuga snapped.

"That's like the oldest line in the books. Like...pre-Sky Wall old." Sento spoke with a slight smirk.

"Try telling that to those who survived the Ikaruga Civil War," Ryuga frowned, "But seriously, I was set up by those self righteous assholes!"

"You can say that all you want but you got little to no proof." Sento pointed out.

"That's why I can't afford to get caught by a pair is mismatched wannabe bounty hunters…" he growled, "I'm not going back there...I have someone waiting for me. I'm leaving here to prove I was set up. If you wanna stop me, I dare you to try!"

"...Hmm…" Sento muttered as Makoto intensely looked at Ryuga.

"...I believe him."

"Eh?" Sento blinked as he looked at the Beastkin.

"The look in his eyes...I can tell he's telling the truth," Makoto answered before whispering to him, "Besides, between you and me, there's a LOT of fishy things going on lately in the NOL."

"Hm...that's fair. But I still need to catch him. He has odd abilities. And his escape from prison is strange." Sento explained.

"Screw you guys...those guys will catch me again if I don't get out of here." Ryuga shuddered at a memory.

"Those guys?" Sento blinked.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway!" Ryuga spoke as he charged at them and swung a punch.

Sento being the one it was aimed at ducked under it before he swung around to punch back. Ryuga however blocked each and every attack thrown at him. He blocked each punch and even kicked away any kicks Sento tried. Ryuga took advantage of his surprise to slam his shoulder into his chest knocking the scientist away. Sento raised his arms to block another punch as he was pushed away from his bike and separating him and Makoto.

"As expected of a former pro martial artist." Sento groaned rubbing his chest.

"Grr…." Ryuga growled before looking at Makoto, "You want some too, squirrel girl?"

"Please...I'm not even a well trained fighter, and I'm more than enough for you." Sento spoke up getting his attention "See, I'm a little different then the brainy guys you undoubtedly picked on in school." he said shaking his rabbit bottle.

Ryuga blinked as Sento ducked around him and appeared right behind him. Ryuga turned around only to get kicked across the face, the force of his leg enough to send him staggering to the ground. His head shaking from the new force behind it.

"Oh and FYI, I wouldn't try taking on 'squirrel girl' here," Sento warned, "Unlike me, she actually can fight. Also she's kinda scary strong, said strength almost snapping my spine in two." he complained and complemented at the same time.

"Sorry. Bike was going so fast and stuff…" Makoto laughed sheepishly.

"That strength…" Ryuga grunted, "Did those gas mask guys do something to you too?" he asked, "Or are you with them?"

"Gas Mask?" Sento blinked interested and worried.

"Don't play dumb with me asshole! I'm talking about those guys who did experiments on me!" Ryuga snapped grabbing Sento by his jacket.

"Gas Masks….Human Experimentation? What are you talking about?" Sento asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about! Those freaks who kidnapped me and treated me like a fucking labrat! Injecting me with all sorts of weird stuff...making me into some kind of freak!" he shouted pushing Sento back, he took a moment,

"In Jail...some bald guy snuck up on me and-"

* * *

-flashback-

 _Ryuga in a blue prison uniform finished his time of labor. He and several other inmates began leaving back for their cells. A bald middle aged guard walking forward and up behind Ryuga. He pulled a hidden syringe and jabbed it into the back of his neck shooting him up with a drug. Ryuga snapped around in a fighting pose...but it was too late. His body stopped listening to his brain. His arms, his legs his entire body felt sleepy and he lost his ability to stay awake._

 _Ryuga's eyes snapped open, he was in some kind of glass...coffin. His arms and legs shackled with needles poking into his body in certain points. He gasped trying to get up only for a gloved hand to grab his head and slam it back down. He looked up to see people in gas masks and hazmat suits all around him...studying him._

 _"Let me go!" Ryuga panicked as the hands strapped some kind of mask to his face. The mask took his ability to speak by pushing his jaw shut._

 _Ryuga shook to get free as he heard more prisoners from his cell block beginning to scream for freedom. But the scientist ignored them in favor of pulling a lever of some type. The needles poked into his skin as gas filled his mask and the entire pod. The water around him began glowing as he felt...a burning in his body. It spread all over and it hurt more and more as more of this mystery substance was pumped into his body. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt. The moment he felt the burn through his entire being...something...snapped._

 _Ryuga shook his arms until to the shock of those observing he snapped the restraints off, the solid metal cracking as the young man shot up. He punched the glass top off as he escaped. Ryuga began attacking all the observers, hitting them and tossing them into their own equipment as he roared and screamed like some kind of monster._

-end flashback-

* * *

"...And this happened...in the NOL?" Makoto whispered with wide eyes.

"If that's true...then...was there someone else there?" Sento asked rushing up to Ryuga, "There was a bat man right? A guy dressed all in black with a bat motif to his clothes?"

"Ie….but..there was a man in a mask…and a long cape..."

"Mask...long cape…" Makoto whispered before it dawned on her, "...Relius Clover."

"But...no Bat guy…" Sento spoke looking disappointed, "...Wait...Relius...CLOVER?! But...he's...he's supposed to be dead!"

"Who that?" Ryuga asked having calmed down some now that he got it all out of his system.

"One of the biggest men in scientific h-"

"Freeze!"

"Saiyakuda…" Sento cried in annoyance.

"Hoo boy…" Makoto whispered as she quickly jumped into the shadows.

"Don't shoot! We're just a genius and a hobo!" Sento quickly turned around with his hands up.

"Yeah what he said!" Ryuga agreed before blinking, "...Wait. I'm no hobo!"

"Silence!" a NOL soldier shouted as they all aimed their blasters at them, "Major Kisaragi, we've apprehended the wanted criminal, Ryuga."

"Baka...you couldn't just pretend to be a hobo for a little bit?" Sento growled under his breath.

"Well excuse me for defending myself!" Ryuga hissed back

"Maybe if you had a brain you wouldn't be in this much trouble!" Sento countered.

"Hey I said Silence!"

"Oh shut up you overpaid gun toting bully!" Sento snapped at them, "Those robots do more than half your work while you sit around doing zip."

"Oh!" Ryuga awed at that comeback.

"Silence…" a voice spoke, causing the troops to tense as they parted ways, letting Jin walk past them, "...Hmph."

"Oh...look...someone who actually does stuff." Sento replied simply.

"You're gonna get me killed!" Ryuga cried.

"I'm just saying. Someone who actually does work is at least respectable." Sento argued.

"...You were very unlikable as a kid, weren't you?"

"Beats me...I don't even remember who I am," Sento argued.

"Grr…"

"Ooh...hit something I shouldn't have…" Ryuga cringed.

"Uh..sir? Should w-" an NOL soldier began before Jin shot him a literal cold icy glare, "Gh! N...nevermind…"

Everyone then blinked as they heard a ringing from Sento's pocket. Sento himself slowly reached for his phone as he hit a button making it stop.

"Sorry...Monster tracker app." he explained putting it away, "On a related note...Duck-n-cover!" he ordered as a car flew over their heads.

"...Grr…" Jin growled, his eye twitching further as the area began to grow colder and colder.

"Uh...what was th-" Ryuga began.

"Smash." Sento spoke as he looked up to see the new monster.

Its body was big and bulky long gorilla like arms ending in permanently closed fists. Its torso looked like a giant hand clutching a rock, each finger of sorts on the torso had a different set of eyes/lenses. It roared punching another car sending it flying at them.

"SMASH!" the soldiers exclaimed, about to pull out their weapons before Jin held a hand up.

"Summon...Yukianesa…" Jin whispered as a cross of ice appeared before him, a sheathed katana held within before the ice shattered, allowing him to grab it. Just as the car drew close, he quickly drew his sword, causing the car to not only be suddenly sliced in two, but also be completely frozen solid as the two halves shattered upon impact.

"Ah crap...a Nox Nyctores…" Sento muttered.

"Men, you apprehend the criminal…" Jin ordered as he gave the Smash a cold stare, "I'll deal with the Smash."

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Ryuga shouted, seeing the Smash.

"Smash, Noun: the crush or destroy. Used as the name of humans exposed to an unknown substance that causes rapid mutation and alteration of the human anatomy." Sento explained, earning a blank look from Ryuga, "...It's a Mutant!"

"AH! Mutant!" Ryuga panicked, understanding that, "Wait..it's not gonna try and infect me, is it?"

"No...but it will try to kill you." Sento sighed, pushing him out of the way of a chunk of asphalt the monster ripped from the road and tossed at him.

"Oh…Well it's not g-" Ryuga began before barely dodging a laser blast.

"Don't move, criminal," Jin ordered as he used his sword to short arm all of the Smash's swings that tried to take his head off.

"Kinda hard not to move when that things throwing stuff at me!" Ryuga shouted.

"Do you have to snap at everyone? No wonder you got sent to Jail, you probably picked a fight with the jury and judge." Sento pointed out bluntly.

"I didn't even get a damn trial!"

"Seriosly? Well that's messed up." Sento muttered bluntly before he moved a guard's gun as he shot so as to blast a chunk of road keeping it from getting close enough to crush them, "Your welcome~" he sang as he ducked around falling debris and ice.

"Don't save them! They're the reason I'm in this mess, them and their entire corrupy organization!" Ryuga snapped.

"Silence, criminal!" a soldier snapped as they all aimed at Ryuga, "The Imperator's Justice is law, and all that defy the Imperator's justice shall be punished!"

"I'm just making sure no one dies...which should be your job." Sento complained to one of the men as he corrected his aim for him.

"Who even are you?"

"Sento Kiryu scientist, researcher...and about ten times smarter than...all of you meatheads combined." he explained, "So...I'm a smart guy...and your a dog compared to me. Now...be a good boy and sic the monster." he countered in response to their attitudes.

"...Major Kisaragi as it under control," the soldier countered as jin parried another strike from the Smash, "And out job is to follow his orders, so move or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll be taken in for aiding and abetting a wanted criminal."

"Or maybe your so lazy you rely on your commander who is actually trained to defend people and you abuse your power." Sento countered bluntly, "You can threaten me all you want but don't forget I am smarter than you. I know words that would make your head spin and while your busy learning what I said I will have proven myself innocent and you and your lazy pals as incompitent. So how about we take two more things into account. I'm smarter than you…" he then grabbed a giant chunk of asphalt the size of a person's torso and held it up, "And look at that...I'm stronger than you too, so why don't you focus on staying alive, or I show you how much stronger."

"What kind of nerd are you?!" Ryuga shouted.

"One of a kind." Sento replied, "Now...like I said. Try not to die due to being stupid." he patted the officers shoulder, "Later!" he said blurring off.

"H-hey! Get…"

"Do not leave your post!" Jin ordered, slicing another piece of debris the Smash sent at him, "Focus on apprehending the wanted criminal."

"Y-yes sir!"

"He's right…" Ryuga spoke as he punched one of them in the stomach, "You are weak...can't even take a liver punch." he sighed as he fell down.

"...You made a big mistake," one of the soldiers frowned, "Open f-!" he began before Ryuga slammed his fist hard into his gut, "?!"

"If you think that's fast...you'd never last more than one round in my ring." Ryuga grunted, tossing him away.

"Wait!" several of them shouted as Ryuga began running, "Free-AH!" they cried as the Smash got past Jin and tackled through their line.

"Damn it…" Jin frowned as he chased after the Smash, "Secure the area in case he returns!"

"Yes...sir..." the soldiers that were still conscious groaned in response.

* * *

Ryuga ran as fast as he could on foot from where he was before. He hoped that monster gave him the cover he needed to find a spot to hide out their search. After that he needed to find a way to get out of Toto. Among other more important things that needed to be done first.

"Ah…" he panted as he made it far enough to reach the Skywall itself, the ever large chunk of tectonic plate rock marking the edge of the Toto border. Not that he could climb over….the red barrier over the top killed anything and anyone who touched it. But this open field was a good spot to rest.

" **RAH!"** Or rather it use to be,

Ryuga turned around to see the Smash from before. It banged its chest like a gorilla as it finally tracked him down. It jumped, closing the distance between them before aiming a punch that Ryuga avoided letting hit the Skywall.

"Damn it. For a hulking monster, it's fast…" Ryuga whispered, he raised his arms as he used them to block a punch, he grunted feeling the force and strength shake him to his bones, "Nice...punch…" he grunted feeling the pain numb his arms, "But I'm not going down to a freakin hand monster!" he shouted shooting his leg up and kicking it in the chest knocking it back, "Come on...come on…" he grunted as his hand twitched, he then stepped forward before punching the monster making it stagger back again, "I'm not going down here...I still have to make it to that place…" he grunted as he landed a liver punch to its side, "I have to get away from here…!" he shouted landing a punch to its face, "I have to see her...even if it's just one last time! I have too!" he shouted punching the monster repeatedly, "So get the hell out of my way!"

At that, both punched at one another at the same time. Both fists collided, causing a surprisingly loud clap of sound that rang across the open field. Ryuga grunted as the two were sent skidding back, leaving small trails on the ground.

"I have...to get to her. To tell her…" he grunted, punching the ground, "If your the mountain in my path...I'll just clear you!"

The Smash roared out in response, beating its chest as it charged at Ryuga. Ryuga rushed as he punched the Smash repeatedly only for it to shrug them all off and swing to try and hit him. But Ryuga avoided each slow and large swing with the greatest of ease. He landed one more punch only to be blindsided by a punch to his right that knocked him down, the fist hit his shoulder and side, before sliding up to his face. His shoulder popped from the force, nothing broken, but enough to numb his arm, and possibly dislocate it, the blow also left his ear ringing and his right eye half closed from the pain and bruising that was setting in.

" **RAH!"** the Smash roared raising its fist to swing it down to knock him out or possible end him. Ryuga curled up to defend himself...but the blow never came. He turned his head to look up and see a smoking wound on the Smash's chest.

"Fighting a Smash without a weapon, or let alone a power to even yourself with it," Sento's voice spoke, "That's pretty gutsy, even if stupid." he complimented.

"...you again…" Ryuga frowned a bit as he turned to see Sento standing not too far from him, "What? Come to gloat how smart you are more?"

"No, my point was made." Sento spoke lowering his gun, "I thank you. You found a nice secluded spot to take this thing. That's just what I needed. Last thing I need is that Cold freak knowing my secret." he smiled, "Leave the rest to me."

"What?" Ryuga asked, "Why…"

"I'm not doing it just for you. I need to save him as well," he pointed at the Smash, "That's still a person. A person suffering from this form. Doctor Sento has just the cure." he said pulling out his belt as he put it on the yellow belt slinging around his waist.

=Build Driver!=

"Oh…" Ryuga spoke shocked.

"Now then," Sento smiled pulling out two bottles, "Shall we begin the experiment?" he asked as he began shaking the bottles. Everyone but Sento stopped as they saw projections of math formulas and all sorts of complex numbers and equations floating around the air. The Smash looked at the floating numbers and groaned in confusion from mental overload of just seeing all the swirling numbers.

"Oh god...nobody said anything about math!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"Sh! I'm about to experiment." Sento calmly spoke, he then twisted the caps of the bottles, he then slotted them into the belt.

=Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!=

The belt began letting lose a charging sound and music waitin for the wearer to move onto the next action.

 **=Are You Ready!?=**

"Henshin." he simply spoke as he began spinning the crank. The bottles had their energy extraced into the giant buckle. The gears turning and processing the bottles substance.

Tubes extended from the belt forming two spruces in front and behind Sento. One formed red armor and half a suit, consisting of a right arm and left leg. The other formed blue armor with a left arm and right leg. Each had half a helmet as well. After a moment the two spruces slammed together as Sento lowered his arms down. The armor locked in place as the black leather suit stitched itself together into one entire attire. Steam shot out of his chest armor as the new armored figure took his place.

 **=Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!=**

"Ha…" Ryuga spoke amazed seeing this for the first time.

"Hmph." he spoke turning to his side before twisting his head back as he slid his fingers across the tank antenna and flicked his hand out. He stood their striking a cool pose as he let those present take in his new form, "Shori no housoku wa kimatta!"

The Smash just roared in response as it charged at the armored warrior. Sento ducked under a swing before he spun around and slammed his tank leg to the Smash's back making it stumble forward.

"Ano mask…" Ryuga spoke, "Kamen...Rider?"

The armored hero ducked back from another punch before he blurred forward and landed a left hook to the Smash's face making it stumble back. The Smash roared swinging its arms to try and catch its enemy in a bone crushing bearhug. The Kamen Riders left leg began glowing as the spring was pulled down. After a moment is released and sent the hero flying up into the sky.

"WOAH!" Ryuga exclaimed, looking up at how high he jumped.

"Ha!" the Rider shouted coming down with am ax kick to the monster's head knocking it down. He crouched down and lifted the monster back up before punching it rapidly with his rabbit arm making it stagger back. "Koi…" he spoke as pipes formed from his belt before summoning forth his drill lance.

"Eh? Drill?" Ryuga blinked.

"Invention of m-" the rider began before blocking a strike from the monster, "...Do you mind? I'm trying to explain here...then again, it'll probably go in one ear and out the other." he sighed as he ducked around another punch and slashed the Smash across the back making it stumble forward. He pulled the trigger on the handle making the drill spin as he slashed it again, leaving a large gash across its chest as its biomechanical armor was scraped down, "This is The Rotary GunSword Drill Crusher!" he presented as he stabbed the spinning drill into the Smash's chest making it stumble down.

"GunSword!?" Ryuga asked incredulously.

"Would've gone with a simple gunblade, but why stop there?" he explained as he ducked around another punch aimed at his face. He swung from the side hitting the Smash's back, he raised his arm up and swung down slashing it a second time and making it stumble forward. The Kamen Rider then swung around and landed a side kick with his red leg as the spring constricted and snapped sending a shockwave and imprinted a rabbit paw print on the monsters shoulder as well as sending it flying. "Hm...he's a stubborn one. But all muscle heads have a pretty common weakness." he smirked pulling out a white Hedgehog bottle, "Primarily to sharp stabby things."

He moved his hands to his belt as he pulled the Rabbit bottle out and slotted the new white bottle.

"Build up!"

 **=HARENEZUMI! TANK! ARE YOU READY!=**

A white set of armor floated next to the Kamen Rider before it locked onto him replacing the red rabbit armor. His new eye was shaped like a hedgehog with multiple extending quills, the red armor all replaced by white colored versions. His left shoe becoming a normal sneaker like shoe, the difference was his entire right arm a new set of white shoulder armor that extended all the way down his upper arm and covered in spikes, a similar gauntlet formed over his arm with his entire right hand now covered by a white spiked mace ball.

"He changed half his body!" Ryuga gawked.

"Alright let's begin the new experiment!" The Kamen Rider smirked as he raised his right hand as the spikes grew to insane and frightening length as they caught the monsters arm making it cry in pain. The Smash turned away to cry in pain only to cry again as it felt a sharp pain to its posterior. "Hora! Hora!" the Rider smiled as he repeatedly struck the Smash's rear with spikes, several breaking off and being left there.

"That seems far worse then just punching and attacking it with a drill…" Ryuga muttered bluntly as the Smash grunted in pain.

"Hey. It works," The Kamen Rider countered, as he backhanded the Smash leaving quills in its face….one of its many finger faces that is. "But I think that's enough data collection. Sturdy body type, super strength, however its maximum density potential is no greater than granite. Perfect." he smiled as he put Rabbit back in, "Build up!"

 **=Hagane no Moonsault! Yeah~!=**

Walking forward in his 'Best Match' form he stood before the Smash as its muscles pushed the needles out of its body. It bashed its fists together as it prepatred to charge. The Rider however raised his hand to the lever as he began cranking it again the gear spinning and shining brighter as energy seem to pump into his armor making his eyes glow brightly. Steam escaped in the saime diagonal way as it seemed his body was building up huge amounts of energy. The Smash stopped mid step as well as it felt the surge of energy from him. The Kamen Rider stopped cranking as he built up enough for a finishing blow. Everyone waited for him to launch an attack.

 **=VORTEX FINISH!=**

"Wait right there for a sec." he spoke up suddenly as the Smash and Ryuga all almost facefaulted. He then began running in the opposite direction down the road. His tank legs grinding against the road as his rabbit leg left a rabbit footprint with each Smash made a move to run but suddenly it stopped as it realized two things formed to its side, two portions of a fourth of a graph plane showing a bell curve formed to its left and right before they slammed together and trapped it in place. The Kamen Rider suddenly jumped and slammed his feet down as he pushed a chunk of the road down forming a hole.

After a moment, Ryuga stumbled as a pillar of stone lifted the Rider back above ground and into the air to the top of the graph. The Smash looked up in shock as Ryuga realized...it was a slide. Build suddenly jumped off and landed on the curve of the graph before he began sliding down it, as he did he kicked out his Tank leg, the caterpillar tread spinning so fast his own armor began sparking due to friction. As it did blue energy swirled around his leg forming a saw blade of energy. The Rider shouted as he accelerated faster and faster down the slide, his kick met with the body of the Smash causing a massive shower of sparks as his leg began sanding away at its thick armor. After a few more second of resistance finally the Rider shot past the Smash causing a large explosion of green flames that shot into the air.

"Nande...ano power…" Ryuga spoke seeing the pire of fire as it dispersed to leave a beaten Smash. The Kamen Rider standing over it his eyes glowing as he stepped on it.

He pulled out a clear bottle before pointing it down and sucking up the Smash leaving behind a man in the same prisoners uniform as Ryuga. Only he had short black hair, and face piercings and tattoos. He twisted the cap locking it as he pocketed it on his holder.

"Another prisoner. Seems to be their best bet for repeated success." He spoke observing the man, as his crystal lit up studying his face and running it through arrest files,"Breaking and entering, assault with deadly weapon, and harassment. A real piece of work. But minor compared to why NOL is after you. They aren't the best but even they have some sort of you hurt ours we hurt you mentality." he spoke to Ryuga who clenched his fists at those words.

"I told you already…!"

"You didn't kill anyone." The Kamen Rider cut him off, "You've said it enough times I know it's your default answer already." he spoke as they heard the sounds of sirens as cars pulled up and surrounded them, "But I still can't tell how honest it is." he added as Ryuga looked around horrified, "...at least that's what I would say to a normal person." he added as Ryuga didn't even hear him as the cars stopped and armed officers and Guardian robots exited several of the cars.

Gentoku and Utsumi stepped out of one as Jin walked up alongside him. The trio acted as the leaders of the forces as they walked forward to confront Ryuga and the Kamen Rider.

"So...your the famous Kamen Rider people talk about." Gentoku spoke, "I have to admit...you've been making my job easier. You take care of monsters for us and leave us criminals to arrest. Your quite the patriot aren't you Kamen Rider-san?"

The Rider raised his hand to his neck and seemed to click something. "I'm just doing what your dogs don't." he spoke in a distorted virtual voice; surprising Ryuga that his suit could do that and earning a growl from Jin at his words.

"We'll be taking those two criminals." Gentoku spoke up before Jin could move, "Step aside and we'll take them to where they belong. We'll have to lock them both away in the deepest pit of jail. To make sure they don't run off like this again."

"Ghh…" Ryuga growled before falling to his hands and knees, "Whats the damn point...no one even believes me. I'm just doomed to be stuck in these assholes grip for the rest of my life…"

"Jin...secure Banjou...he's still inhumanly strong. We can't let his outburst fool us." Gentoku ordered.

"...Understood," Jin nodded, unsheathing his sword as he walked towards Ryuga.

The Kamen Rider looked at Ryuga before he sighed and crouched down, "Sayakuda!" he cried in annoyance, "Ugh...I didn't want to have to do this. I thought I'd be able to ride out the I'm a menace vigilante bit for a few more months before those asshats got tired of me doing all their work. But now I have to ruin that plan, you owe me you know. I don't do this for just anybody." he spoke confusing everyone as the mysterious masked superhero began complaining like a little kid. He pulled out a smartphone before plugging a bottle into it and tossing it letting it transform into a motorcycle, shocking everyone at such an invention, "Mou...I hate having to be the nice guy." he sighed walking over to his bike and mounting it, "Come on get on." he said patting the back of the seat, "Hurry up will ya!? You want to go back to jail or something?" he snapped at Ryuga.

"Ah! R-right!" Ryuga nodded as he rushed over and hopped on.

"No you don't…" Jin frowned as he charged, intent on killing both criminals.

"Ha!" the Kamen Rider grunted blocking a slash aimed at Ryuga's neck with his DrillCrusher, "Are you even human with this level of power?" he complained pushing him away. He twisted the gas as the bike took off the moment thie weapons separated.

"After them!" Gentoku snapped as the Guardians all pulled machines from the back of their cars that unfolded into dirt bikes, "Use all necessary force but bring them in! Dead or alive!"

The Guardians all took off after the two on bike. Many other robots pulled out long range rocket launchers as they began running along the barrier along the skywall. The Kamen Rider looked back as he saw the pursuers. He smirked as he shifted gears on the bike making it take off even faster as the engine let out a lion roar.

"WHOA!" Ryuga shouted hanging onto the Rider.

"Take the handles." the Kamen Rider ordered midway down a road, then quickly jumped over Ryuga before grabbing onto the back of the bike, his blue leg touching ground and spinning in pace with the ground letting him skate behind the bike. Ryuga screamed his head off as he struggled to keep the bike balanced and going straight. The Kamen Rider swung his rabbit leg as he deflected a missile that almost hit them. The rocket was sent off course as it hit the sender guardian blowing it and its rocket launcher team flying off their high ground.

"Are you crazy!?" Ryuga exclaimed.

"Nope. I'm a genius." he spoke as he kicked a bike chasing up behind them sending it and its robot driver flipping along the ground before exploding. The Rider then jumped over Ryuga as he took control back, "We're going to need to lose them somewhere extreme." he spoke looking at the sky wall, "Your not afraid of heights are you?"

"...you're not gonna…?" Ryuga began in realization.

"Oh...I'm gonna." he spoke, "Hold on to your seat, this is gonna get bumpy." he said as he jumped onto a large portion of the wall and began driving along the top of the wall besides the red energy field. Several guardians chased as best they could but some either fell off due to poor skills or leaned into the energy field and exploded.

"You're insane!" Ryuga screamed.

"No...I'm a better driver, also my bike is self balancing, and it can drive itself. But I lacked time to turn autopilot on for you, but you seem okay at driving a bike." he explained bluntly.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh look. We're at the really tall part now." he spoke looking over the side. Ryuga did the same as the ground was so far down buildings looked puny from this perspective.

"AH! Don't fall Mask guy!"

"Kamen Rider da…" he corrected as he noted more of the Guardians chased him and by his count, four were left, "Sorry."

"Hah?"

"I'm going to have to do something you hate. Or rather...will hate." he explained further.

"...why…?"

"You'll see." he explained moving his hand for the brake lever.

"No...no...no! No no no no no!"

"Gomen~"

"Don't apologize in such a fake cute tone for a dude!" Ryuga shouted as they suddenly veered off the wall and fell down the wall as they began driving downward picking up extreme speeds.

The Guardians followed after as they jumped down. Several tried to control themselves down the decent, only to fail and fall down. The Rider pulled out his Drill Crusher and jammed it into the wall as he grabbed Ryuga and let his bike fall along with all the guardians. The robots all crashed to the ground exploding, while the Kamen Riders machine folded back into smartphone mode and landed perfectly okay on the ground. Build hiung from the wall as Ryuga held on tight for dear life while screaming his head off.

"AH! I'm gonna die and I'm only 24! I have so much more life left to live! I'm not even old enough to be a dead person yet!"

"SHUT UP! I have enhanced hearing!" The Kamen Rider snapped.

"Why are we still dangling?" Ryuga asked.

"No reason...I just counted three explosions when we had 4 bikes left."

"So?"

"So...that." he spoke as he looked upwards as he swung around as Jin almost got them, "Your a persistent guy you know that!"

"You won't get away, criminal…" Jin frowned as he stabbed the ground, the Kamen Rider barely jumping out of the way as a pillar of ice sprung forth from where he stood..

Both fugitives landed on the ground as Ryuga was tossed into a bush. The Kamen Rider raised his Drill Crusher as it began spinning as it clashed with Jin's sword, the spinning of the weapon kept ice from forming, and applying counterforce keeping the Kamen Rider pushing and gaining ground in the struggle.

"I'm not a criminal...and neither is he!"

"Huh?" Ryuga and Jin spoke confused.

"No man would continue to stick to such a basic lie like that to the bitter end," the armored warrior continued as he blocked another strike, "Maybe he has a point on the NOL being a corrupt organization."

"Exactly!" Ryuga shouted

"Be silent!" Jin shouted at him, "What nonsense do have to believe he is innocent?"

"I have no physical evidence. But only a man speaking the truth would repeat such a line to himself to the point he cried." the Rider spoke, "Its true he is a professional martial artist, but he's a terrible actor, it's such terrible acting skills that busted him for fixing a match. No one could be more honest, it if for that reason along I am inclined to believe he speaks the truth and that he was set up. He's not smart enough to lie that well."

"What a foolish and idiotic reasoning. All proof points to him as the murderer, nothing could possibly explain how several trained men were killed so easily. A fighter with skills so great he could beat even robots to death." Jin pointed out, "He's nothing more then a monster."

"And what are you Mister Cold?" the Kamen Rider countered, "You seems really eager to believe the evidence presented to you by others and don't question the validity. A true mind questions everything until the truth is learned for itself. To take an answer at face value is nothing more than a sheep being told comforting lies by a smarter human. I believe that this man tells the truth, that he didn't take any life, because there is no way for him to be so honest and still be a murderer like you claim. You see him as some monster that takes life without worry...but that seems more like you doesn't it?" he went on as he blocked another slash with his drill crusher, "Here you stand ready to kill a man you don't even know...why...because you were ordered to, mr _hero_ of the war. In fact...maybe the 'war' was just a hoax just to show how terrifying the NOL truly is."

"Shut up!" Jin shouted as he jumped back from a strike from the armored warrior, sending out a cutting wave of ice at him.

"No. You shut up!" the Kamen Rider shouted as he deflected the cutting wave, "You and every soldier in the NOL are nothing but dogs who blindly follow whoever gives them a command!" he shouted aiming his weapon forward, "Its why the people fear you...they fear the people who should protect them. Thats why I do what you can't…" he spoke swinging his drill crusher down, "Ore wa...Kamen Rider Build." he revealed his name, "I do what you can not...fight for true justice!"

"Build…" Ryuga spoke confused.

"To create or form, Build." he elaborated, "I will stand to show the people you intimidate...they can build a better tomorrow. After all...if the people who protect them inspire fear, someone has to fight for love and peace right?" he asked, flicking his hand across the tank antenna.

"You just enjoy running that mouth of yours don't you?" Jin asked as he and Build walked around one another their weapons scraping across the roads asphalt.

"Rather do that than blindly destroy each base like a certain wanted criminal of yours…" Build countered.

"...So you know of Ragna the Bloodedge…" Jin noted.

"He owes me new stuff...that jerk wrecked my place." Build spoke simply, "Ah...all over a stupid croquet stall...I was in line first after all. But talk down to him and he gets swing crazy."

"...tell me where he is…"

"And why should I?" Build asked in an amused tone.

"Because I...I…" Jin whispered, his hair shadowing over his eyes as a crazed grin began to grow on his face, "I need to kill him…"

"Beg pardon?"

"I...I will be the one…" Jin whispered, an icy-blue glow coming off his sword as he looked up, "I WILL BE THE ONE WHO KILLS HIM!"

"Oi Build! He's snapped!" Ryuga shouted, "I've seen this before. Dudes who use crazy weapons lose themselves if they aren't strong enough to overcome it!"

"Strong enough...you must mean emotional and mentally…" Build spoke, "Then it seems fighting is inevitable here. Ryuga take my bike and book it. I'll be able to track you with it and take you to a safe location." he ordered.

"What?"

"If you stay here you'll get caught again. Beat it, I can handle myself." he replied as he slid his legs apart and held his drill crusher across his Tank arm.

"Ah...sure." Ryuga nodded, walking over and taking the phone before he plugged the Lion bottle back in. "You better not die!"

' _Considering I'm going against someone wielding a Nox Nyctores...yeah.'_ he mentally sighed as he and Jin stood across from one another, "If you're gonna try and get to either of those muscle heads...you'll need to get past me."

"Gladly…" Jin whispered, sheathing his sword as he got into a drawing stance, a symbol faintly appearing behind him, " **Toga Hyojin(Frozen Blade Ice Fang)**..." he silently called out as he unsheathed his sword, sending out a giant ice wave at Build, the wave going at high speed as the ground it traveled on instantly froze.

"I got something for that." Build spoke as he inserted a teal blue bottle as a diamond symbol formed, the drill began spinning as a light frame formed around it before it sparkled to reveal his Drill Crusher was now covered in a giant diamond.

 **=Ready Go! Vortex Break!=**

Build thrust his Drill Crusher forward as the diamond aura grew larger and began tearing up the ground as he rushed forward. The Diamond Drill began tearing through the ice and creating an unaffected area from an aerial view with Build at the start. Build grunted against the force but his attack was able to counter the ice wave. Build dug his tank leg as the tread tracks began spinning moving him as he kicked his rabbit leg back the push from the spring sending him shooting forward and tearing through the wave of ice.

" **Hishogeki(Ice Soaring Strike)!** " Jin declared as he sent out a giant ice bustersword at him

"Ha!" Build shouted as he jumped forward and clashed his diamond drill blade against the buster sword of ice, causing a burst of cold wind as the area was engulfed in a icy fog, "Does...he have a name for everything? I have to admit...that's impressive…"

" **Muso senshozan(Fog Spear: Sharp Crystal Slash)!** " Jin's voice roared out as he bursted furth from the fog, riding on top of a large board-shaped icicle as he held his sword back.

"Woah!" Build yelped a bit in surprise as he rolled out of the way, "Was that an ice car?!...well let's try this one!" he spoke loading a new bottle into his weapon this time Hedgehog. The Spear began spinning before he took the drill off and flipped it over and plugged it the front forming the gun barrel.

 **=Ready Go! Vortex Break!=**

Build aimed as he began unleashing a barrage of white energy needles. Jin slashed each one down with his sword as he charged at Build.

" **Sekkajin(Snowflake Dust)!** "Jin called out as he delivered a series of wild slashes at Build, hsi blade almost completely invisible as Build kept blocking each strike, small bits of ice starting to form on him with each block.

"Gh…" Build grunted, landing on the ground as he took a step back, he let steam pour from his armor getting rid of the ice forming on his person. He took a step back again as he studied his environment as Jin walked forward ready for another attack. Build took a moment as he noted everything around him with a sigh he looked back up, "Shouri no housoku wa Kimata!" he spoke pulling out and shaking a new green-ish bottle showing a vacuum cleaner, "Build Up!"

 **=Soujiki! Rabbit! Yeahh!=**

With this a new green set of armor set itself over Builds blue tanks half. His eye was changed and now showed a hover like vacuum cleaner canister and the nozzle and T shaped head acting as his ne antenna, his shoulder has the engine for a vacuum attached to it as his entire left arm was now covered in a gauntlet resembling the body of a vacuum cleaner with an extending arm attaching the mouth of the actual vacuum. The...new armor was so odd...it actually stumped Jin for a moment.

"A...vacuum?" he blinked shocked the Kamen Rider would use such a silly armor gimmick, a rabbit and a tank was one thing...but now he was literally wearing a vacuum cleaner as armor.

"You'd be surprised how useful this thing is in retrospect." Build countered, "I mean this thing picks up everything...even elemental attacks." he laughed as the suction turned on...and it was like a vortex sucking in everything that wasn't the ground itself. Chunks of ice where sucked and grinded up into the containment unit on his shoulder, which after a while evaporated away. Build sucked in almost all the ice literning the battlefield before he aimed his shoulder and pushed on a dial on his chest armor, "Here...this looks like yours." he smiled as the containment chamber opened and all the sucked up ice was released as a focused hailstorm back at Jin.

Jin tensed as he quickly stabbed his sword into the ground, creating a wall of ice around him as the hailstorm blew past him, freezing and encasing the area around him in ice. After a moment he realized what Build's plan actually was as he saw the Rider wave from behind the ice wall.

"And that is why it pays to have a brain. If you thought I'd fight you till backup arrived you're sorely mistaken." Build chuckled, "Even with your powers chipping away will take a good while. Long enough for me to gloat and leave. So...See you~" he waved walking away.

"...Grr...kuso…" Jin growled out.

* * *

"Whoa! Why'd it stop?!" Ryuga asked as the bike stopped mid way and turned down another road. It then skidded to a stop in front of Sento holding up a pen, "What the hell...how you...are you a witch?"

"A: The term you meant is Warlock a male equivalent." he corrected, "B: No its my bike it just has a tracking signal to come back to me when I press a button." he explained, "So...ready to live on the run?"

"...Why are you helping me?"

"After seeing how hellbent those NOL thugs were after you, I think it's safe to say you are innocent," Sento answered, "Plus after my whole recon mission today, I can definitely see the NOL for who they truly are."

"...wait. Recon?" Ryuga raised a brow.

"Oh yeah. I'm technically a member of Sector Seven," Sento stated, "Along with squirrel girl, who pretty much up and vanished on me the moment the NOL showed up."

"Wait...you work for them!?"

"Yes and my roommate is Ragna the Bloodedge." he added, "I'm a complicated guy who's loyal to one thing and one thing only."

"What?"

"Love and Peace~!" Sento declared, holding up the peace sign.

"...you're trolling me, aren't you?" Ryuga's eye twitched.

"Oh. So you are somewhat smart. Let me guess, never passed High school entrance exam?"

"IT WAS REALLY HARD!"

"Look Banjou...I believe you're innocent, and if you can bare with me...I'll help you prove it." Sento spoke honestly, "But you need to be patient it won't be fast or easy. Honestly...you might be involved in some big political cover up, your the fall guy for something the big wigs want hidden...and it's my job to find out what it is, and why."

"Thanks…" was all he said.

"Don't worry about it. You're not that good at acting to lie anyway." Sento shrugged, "I mean if you were smarter...you'd have known your fly was down."

"WHAT?" Ryuga panicked, looking down in panic and sure enough...the zipper to his white pants were down, "How long!?"

"Since I first found you." Sento deadpanned.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Ryuga shouted.

"It's not my fault you didn't notice," Sento rolled his eyes.

"You…!" Ryuga growled.

"Not now. I need to find a half dressed woman with a bubbly personality and blissful ignorance of public decency." Sento cut off, "Oi, Squirrel Girl!" he called out as if calling for a pet.

"What did I get into?" Ryuga groaned.

As the two began walking, they failed to notice a figure standing atop the Sky wall watching them, he was clad in a black leather armored suit, he had red and green lines across his suit as pipes formed large chest and shoulder armor. A yellow bat symbol flashed on his chest and his mask as a horn extended from his helmet.

" **Soon...the bells of war shall ring."** he spoke watching the two walk away, **"Soon…"** he growled out as black steam surged from his armor.

* * *

 **SZ: And with that, we are off to an interesting start.**

 **Z0: Indeed and so begins our story blending the worlds of Kamen Rider Build and the popular fighting game BlazBlue.**

 **SZ: Eeyup, and just in time too as Cross Tag Battle will be released in June for us in America.**

 **Z0: Whoo! Epic Crossover fighting game!**

 **SZ: Yup. and before you guys go 'oh but the DLc wall ruins it!' Hey! The DLC issue isn't that bad for this game. The main game is gonna be 50$ while the deluxe version with the season pass is 70$ And the DLc packs-that's right packs with 3-4 characters each- are gonna be 5$ each with pack one being free for the first two weeks while Blake and Yang are gonna be free permanently.**

 **Z0: Yeah they fixed that little early complaint fast, but regardless reserve judgments till the game legit comes out guys. The company gave us Dragon Ball FighterZ this year remember...they earned some faith off that one.**

 **SZ: Eeyup. And as for the early release...well, they wanted it to be ready by the time EVO happens, hence why we only have half the 40 character roster for now.**

 **Z0: In short...blame EVO if anything else...but know what that's enough of us on the game talk...even though it's oddly on topic all things considered. But moving on. This is our first chapter of the story and we promise to only move onward and do our best and better from here on out. It helps Build is the first rider in a while who is in his own self contained world, and for this story that helps honestly.**

 **SZ: Indeed.**

 **Z0: So we'll leave things off with the upcoming chapter preview.**

 **SZ: And we will see you guys next time. Read and review, and enjoy the chapter preview.**

* * *

Jikai, BlazBuild Climax Fiction!

Sento: What do you mean Ryuga just walked out?

Ragna: I mean he broke the chains we used to tie him up...and walked out the front door!

Makoto: Wow you guys stink at this.

Both: Shut up!

Ryuga: Kasumi...wait for me...I'll be there soon.

?: **Welcome Kamen Rider...I am** _ **Night Rouge.**_

Sento: Night...Rouge...you're him...you're the Bat guy…

Night Rouge: **Prepare yourselves heroes...war is coming your way...and you don't stand a chance.**

Entry 2: The Organization: Faust!

Ryuga: Kasumi...no...KASUMI!-!-!


	2. Entry 2

_SZ: *sees all the faves and reviews*..holy crap. Chapter 1 and we already got that many faves?!_

 _Z0: Woohoo! We rock!_

 _Ryuga: Oi we did all the work!_

 _Z0: Pay cut!_

 _Ryuga: Craaaaap!_

 _SZ: DOn't talk back to the writers! Now..*punts Ryuga out*Get back out there!_

 _Z0: Anyway onward we go. We have a famous bit of Build's to get to. The recaps!_

 _SZ: Oh yeah! But first...Disclaimers! We do not own Blazblue, nor do we own Kamen rider build. Both are owned by their respective companies. Now...on with the show!_

* * *

Sento: I am the brilliant genius, Kiryu Sento! I also go by the title 'Kamen Rider Build.' Recently I've run into an odd meathead; Banjou Ryuga. He's on the run from the NOL for a crime he probably didn't commit. So out of the boundless generosity of my heart I saved him and will prove he is innocent...maybe.

Ragna: MAYBE?!

Sento: I never said I had solid evidence.

Ragna: You invited a possible murder to live with us?!

Ryuga: GOD DAMN IT! I'M NOT A MURDE-AHH! RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!

Sento: You know, comparably, you are kind of worse, Ragna...I mean you're responsible for billions in property damage, have left a large trail of destruction, and you're accused of more murder charges then him.

Ragna: OI!

Sento: Oh, relax. We all know they are fake; you're essentially just a teddy bear with actual claws and teeth. Noel even testifies you're harmless. I just think you have a temper issue and possible constipation...Just look at that scary face of yours.

Ryuga: This guy's a real pain in the ass, ain't he?

Ragna: Oh you have no idea…

Sento: Then again...that wanted poster of yours makes it look like you're constipated.

Ragna: Ugh...not that shit again! Bad enough I keep seeing that from time to time when that Kaka clan member keeps showing it to me!

Ryuga: Somehow...I feel like you and I are similar.

Sento: Yep...two idiots. Now Onward to…

Makoto: Onward to the second instalment!

Sento: That's my line!

Makoto: Just too slow~

* * *

Ragna looked at Sento as he walked in with a confused Ryuga.

"...No." Ragna spoke.

"You don't even know the story." Sento sighed.

"No," Ragna repeated.

"...You really _do_ live with Ragna the Bloodedge…" Ryuga whispered with wide eyes.

"See? He's a fan." Sento smiled.

"Hell no!" Ragna complained louder.

"I'm paying your Rent." Sento argued, making him groan.

"Fine! We can hide him!" Ragna threw his hands up with a groan.

"What's one more fugitive from the law gonna change?" Sento shouted, following him through the mini-fridge door.

"S-sento-san! I'm home!"

"Shit! Noel's back!" Sento tensed, recalling the shy blonde working for the NOL, "Hide him!"

"Me?!" Ragna gawked.

"Do it...or we both get that disappointed pouty look...after she shoots us!" Sento hissed as Ragna took a moment to process that; he just gave a thumbs up and grabbed Ryuga before shoving him into a closet.

"OW! Hey! Let me out of here-" he began shouting, only for the door to shut.

"Good thing you sound proofed that thing…" Ragna muttered.

"You all kept saying you needed a place to scream..." Sento muttered in response, "Call it...your personal venting room."

"...Fair…" Ragna shrugged as Noel walked in.

"T-tadaima," Noel greeted, taking off her cap as she sighed a bit, "Mou...talk about a stressful day…"

"Tell us all about it," Sento offered as he took out his newly acquired bottles of Smash essence, "I'm sure nothing can top fighting two Smash then having to outrun a crazed maniac with ice powers. And...whatever it is Ragna does when we're not home."

"Oi!"

"...try...dealing with Major Kisaragi giving you a look of pure contempt and calling you trash when you mess up…" Noel sighed.

"Kisaragi...ah...you mean the asshole whom I left in a block of ice?" Sento blinked, making her blink at what he said.

"...Y...you...you mean you beat...Major Kisaragi…?" Noel whispered as her eyes widened.

"'Beat'...not the words I would use but in a sense I did win." Sento admitted, "I used his own power against him. To be fair, he was trying to lop my head off." he added lightly, making a chopping gesture at his neck.

"You talked shit to him, didn't you?" Ragna asked bluntly.

"Tons…" Sento smiled smugly, "Especialy after he went apeshit crazy."

"Ha! Nice!" Ragna smirked...while unconsciously rubbing his side. He...had personal experiences involving Jin...ones he didn't want to talk or brag about…

"You...you fought him?" Noel repeated.

"To be fair, I was trying to stop him from killing someone who may very well be innocent." Sento argued.

"Maybe?!" Ragna gawked.

"If you had been there...you'd believe him too." Sento explained simply...but seriously.

"...I'll have a one on one talk with him later then," Ragna whispered to himself.

"Hmm?" Noel blinked.

"Nothing!" Ragna exclaimed quickly.

"...Okay…" Noel whispered as she walked over to the kitchen, "Guess I'll go make dinner...I wonder what I should make tonight…"

"Something simple please." Sento spoke, looking up from some of his tools.

"Simple...oh! Maybe some rice over sweet and spicy curry!" Noel beamed as she hurried to the kitchen.

"We have instant mix in the pantry…" Sento paused, "You know if you want to be able to eat, you need to go help, right?" he looked over at Ragna who took all but a second to process that fact.

"...Hold on! Let me help!" Ragna shouted as he ran after Noel.

"Heh...idiot…" Sento chuckled to himself, "Oi, Meathead! You hungry?" he asked, opening the door as Ryuga stopped mid shout, "Curry okay for dinner?"

"Curry?" Ryuga blinked, slowly lowering his fist as his stomach rumbled, "...Curry sounds pretty good right about now."

"Don't expect it to be perfect. But it'll be better than nothing." Sento admitted as he then held a bundle of clothes, "Here...these are spare cloths master got for Ragna...they should be about your size." he explained, handing him a bundle of jeans and shirts along with a fresh packet of undergarments for men, "Don't worry. Ragna never wears normal clothing. So they're clean."

"...Fine…" Ryuga muttered as he walked off, "By the way, what happened with the Beastkin!?"

"Squirrel girl?" Sento raised a brow before shrugging, "Hell if I know. She pretty much vanished without a trace." he shrugged, "Don't worry. She seems like a reasonable type...It's not likely in her character to track us down to rat us out."

"Aww~ Thank you, Sento."

"OH GEEZ!" Sento jumped as he turned, seeing Makoto resting in a nearby table, "...HOW?!"

"Oh please. You two stink worse then NOL higher ups' personalities. Finding you was no issue." she laughed.

"They chased me into the sewers… Did you know they have giant crocodiles…'CAUSE I DIDN'T!" Ryuga shouted.

"Oh don't be a...hmm…" Sento pondered, scratching his chin, "Maybe they were exposed by Siethr and mutated to adapt…"

"Oh for…!" Ryuga facepalmed.

"...Okay... The comparisons with you and my old friend Kajun is almost outright scary…" Makoto noted.

"Why are you here?" Ryuga asked.

"Wanted to check and see if you guys made it out okay," Makoto shrugged, "That, and...well, the fact this place also doubles as a restaurant, so I wanted to get a bite to eat."

"You'd be the first." Sento admitted, "No one comes here."

"Eh? Why?"

"Noel! Someone wants a bite to eat!" Sento shouted.

"Wait, what?" Makoto blinked.

"Oh! I could…" Noel began as she poked her head in, her eyes widening the moment she spotted Makoto, "...M...Ma...Makoto-chan?"

"Noellie?!"

"Go!" Sento hissed to Ryuga as they tried to ignore the scene.

"...Makoto!" Noel shouted as she ran over, tackling Makoto into a hug as tears of joy trailed down her face, "Uwaaa~!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down…" Makoto whispered as she patted her friends back, "I'm happy to see you too, Noellie, but it's nothing to get sappy over."

"I...I know...but...we haven't seen each other since the academy…" Noel sniffled.

"Yeah...I know…" Makoto chuckled a bit as Noel backed away.

"Is this normal?" Ryuga whispered to Sento.

"For Noel...maybe." Sento admitted as he kicked him into the lab.

"OW!"

"Ragna cut himself again!" Sento quickly covered up that bit.

"Christ…" Ragna groaned, hearing that as he grabbed a large knife, "I hate myself for having to go with this nonsense." he muttered as he aimed for his prosthetic arm, "It's a good thing she thinks this thing feels that level of pain."

"Wait...just how many…" Makoto started as Sento began speaking in sign language to her.

"(Don't tell her about Ryuga or I swear to god you'll wake up missing an extra body part!)" he signed.

"..You better not touch the tail…" Makoto frowned, grabbing her tail in defense.

"Oh! I still need to make dinner!" Noel gasped, making Makoto tense up as she began to pale, "Makoto, do you w-"

"NO!" Makoto shouted, startlign Noel a bit, "No no...I'll...just order out if that's cool."

"...well...if that's what you want…" Noel whispered as she returned the the kitchen.

"...Phew...dodged a huge bullet there…" Makoto sighed in relief once noel was out of sight.

"Ah, so you can't eat it either." Sento noted.

"...Don't get me wrong. I love Noel like a little sister, but…" Makoto trailed off in a whisper, "...She can't cook for squat."

"I agree. One of us needs to cook with her in order for it to be normal." Sento revealed, "I mean..she fixed me something that was hard as a diamond in the center, and hard something that was chocolate sauce, but tastes more like crispy rice cereal."

"...So you tried her mousse then…" Makoto deadpanned.

"THAT WAS A MOUSSE?!" Sento gawked, "Ugh...I swear if it wouldn't hurt her feelings, I'd tell her to take a cooking class. But slowly teaching her how to do it properly seems to be the only method."

"...Please tell me you got her to at least taste her food," Makoto begged.

"Nope. She made it clear she won't taste any of her cooking…"

"Mou~" Makoto faceplanted into the table.

"Everytime I try, she gives me that unfair pouty look." Sento complained, sitting down across from her, "How does an adult woman pull off a look like that…?" he sighed as he reached under the chair and pulled out a can of coffee from a vending machine, "Here...we survive by hiding secret stashes of food in this place."

"...Please tell me you have a Chestnut parfait hidden somewhere," Makoto whispered as she accepted the can.

"Parfait...no...but I bought this chestnut spread for toast." he offered, "More or less peanut butter, just...slightly sweeter."

"...I'll take it."

* * *

"So...they escaped…" Gentoku groaned as Jin sat in his office, "You realize this is going to be a major pain to explain to higher ups."

"Grr...How could I let him trick me like that…?" Jin whispered to himself with a frown

"Worry about that later, Jin. We need to think of how to spin this situation. If we don't handle this right...we'll lose face. That Kamen Rider is an idol to the people. If we don't say the right thing, they'll think he saved someone from us. Worse over, if word that he got one over on you spreads...that'll be even worse for our enemies," Gentoku listed the issues with what could happen once word of this event gets out, "It's not enough to brand him a fugitive when, up until now, he's done nothing but help people of lower class. That armored bastard has locked us into a tight spot...he must be some type of genius strategist."

* * *

"I told you not to leave the lab!" Sento shouted as Ryuga ran from Noel.

"That place is scary! Just like this short chick!" Ryuga shouted.

"Urusei! You'll pay for disrupting the law!" Noel shouted as she fired at him with her guns.

"How was mistaking you for a boy disrupting the law?!" Ryuga argued.

"Ah! My dinner!" Ragna cried.

"Do something useful, you two!" Sento shouted at Ragna and Makoto.

"Hey, kids! I'm…" Isurugi walked in, only to see the scene, and...walked back out.

"Get back in here, old man!"

"Nope. I know when to stay out of situations like this!" Isurugi argued as he ran down the street.

* * *

"Anyway...for now, we need to keep this all hush hush." Gentoku growled, "Jin...keep your team silent about what happened. And if the press show up asking about the Kamen Rider...give them the cold shoulder. And I mean that literally. Yes, I'm upset and puns help!"

"...Understood…" Jin frowned as he stood up and walked out.

"Ugh...what am I gonna tell the old man...or worse the Imperator if they arrive…?" Gentoku groaned as he leaned back in his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to quell an oncoming migraine.

"Having trouble as always, Genny?" a voice spoke, making Gentoku frown further.

"...What do you want, Hazama…?" Gentoku demanded, looking at a thin-looking man with green hair, and wearing a black business suit with a black fedora as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to drop by and say hello," Hazama answered, holding a hand on his fedora as he moved off the wall, "And heard about Major Kisaragi's encounter with the Kamen Rider."

"...How did you hear about that?"

"Hello? Member of the Intelligence Department?" Hazama smirked.

"Ugh...you damn hipster creep." Gentoku groaned.

"Ouch…" he laughed in mock complaint.

"Look. I will literally pay you not to be your normal level of annoying right now." Gentoku groaned, "Where's Utsumi…?"

"Dealing with Miss. Pussycat. She's still pissed you hired a guy who might be smarter than her." He smirked, pointing out the door and down the hall.

"...Call it payback for eating all the sweets in the break room…"

"Still mad she got the last slice of cake?"

"Bite me, snake!"

"I don't swing that way..." Hazama countered.

"That's not what everyone else says." Gentoku argued.

"Wait...what do people say?"

"Oh...I thought you were an Intelligence officer?" Gentoku smirked.

"I love these back and forths we got going on."

"I don't...Now do you have an actual reason to be here besides be an ever annoying pain in my ass?" Gentoku groaned.

"...Well fine. You know our little fall guy, Ryuga?"

"Grr…"

"Well...turns out we found his sweetheart…" Hazama answered as he leaned in, opening his eyes, revealing them to be a sinister gold with slits, "And I know how we can bring him out, and mess with him…"

"...I'm listening..." Gentoku spoke as his face curled into an unsettling smile.

* * *

"So...this is Ryuga." Sento introduced once Makoto held Noel back in her arms.

"Yo," Ryuga greeted, resting his legs on the table. Having changed out of his white prisoners uniform into a new attire consisting of a pair of black jeans, a graphic shirt reading 'Your face looks better online.' And he tied a flannel shirt around his waist to complete his look.

"And you're probably wondering why he's here…" Sento continued as he put his hands together and pointed them at Noel, "Well let me summarize a long and...bizarre adventure."

"Oh, I get the reference." Ryuga spoke.

"Shut up." Sento quickly and calmly said, "See, I know the news and everyone paints him as a killer...but he's not...and I have a good reason why I believe so."

"Which is?" Noel asked.

"Listen to him for five minutes." Sento explained as he pulled out a stopwatch, "Banjou, tell her your life's story."

"...Want me to start on when those NOL assholes framed me, or when they interrogated everyone I knew, including…" Ryuga began.

"Just please get to the story, Ryu," Makoto sighed.

"...Fine. I was training at the gym as always, waiting on a friend of mine when suddenly, those NOL assholes come barging in and pinned me for crimes I didn't even do, including kill some NOL soldiers!"

"Which while physically possible as he was formerly the featherweight champ in MMA, he isn't one to risk his life to that extent." Sento added.

"Ah, that part of my life is gone." Ryuga muttered, "Anyway...this all happened 'cause I was at the scene of the murder of some scientist guy. Katsu...something… They say because I went there that day, I did it. I was just looking for a damn job." he grumbled.

"Focus, Banjou. We need to give it to them straight." Sento went on, "Tell them why you lost your spot as champ...why you needed the job." he went on, making Ryuga scratch the back of his neck, "They'll believe you if you tell them why you threw your last fight."

"You rigged the fight?" Ragna asked.

"I needed the money." Ryuga muttered, looking away.

"Why? You were champ!" Ragna gawked.

"I needed it...Kasumi needed it…" he slowly revealed, still looking away.

"...Girlfriend?" Makoto guessed.

"Hai...she's sick and needed the money for treatment...I don't need some stupid belt...I just...need her…" he muttered turning away, unable to look at them as he went on, "If I have her...that's fine."

"Aw...how noble..." Noel smiled softly.

"Hai… You're just a big ol' teddy bear underneath, aren't ya, Ryu?" Makoto asked with her own soft smile.

"Shut up...Kasumi is the only person who is worth giving up that stupid belt for..." he muttered, "I tried looking for a job and she said she heard from a person at the hospital about some nerd looking for dudes to do busy work for them… It was better than nothing. But when I got there, he was dead...I just left...and called it in. Next thing I know, I'm the one who did it."

"See…" Sento spoke to Noel, "He's innocent. You really think a man that in love would throw it away over something so stupid?"

"...I believed him the first time we met, but after hearing all that…" Makoto paused as she looked at Ryuga, "Yeah...I definitely believe him now."

"...Ryuga-san…" Noel spoke, earning his attention, "I...I...I'm sorry this happened to you...I...I believe you, too."

"Thank you…" Ryuga sighed in relief, "Finally...some people that believe me…"

"..But...there's something I don't understand…" Noel spoke, making Ryuga tense, "Why...did the NOL frame you to begin with?"

"That is the real mystery..." Sento spoke, "It's odd...Ryuga has a character witness to get him out of the normal accusations but the evidence was piled on that... It was insanely compelling, but that level of effort just screams massive cover up coming from the highest seats of the NOL."

"What do I keep telling you? The NOL is the most corrupt organization in the world," Ragna snorted.

"Right!" Ryuga agreed as the two looked at each other and bumped fists together loudly in some sort of manly sign of acceptance and friendship.

"Whoa...the friendship rituals of meatheads…" Sento awed quietly as he and the girls watched them, "So that's what it looks like…two idiots made for one another."

"Hey! Screw you, asshole!" Ragna and Ryuga barked.

"Sento-san...why do you antagonize them so?" Noel asked.

"'Cause I can do this to them," Sento explained, pulling out a pen and clicking it as suddenly two silver bands tied them together and the shock made them fall over, "It's a new security system for the place incase someone follows us."

"...huh. That's nifty," Makoto noted.

"Don't complement h-!" Ragna and Ryuga began before a silver plate smacked onto their mouths, "Hmph?!"

"How did you even make that?" Noel asked.

"I needed to just find some old iron from the dump then melt it down and make it into self composing nanites. Then I programed certain shapes and guidance programs." he explained, "And all that from ten bucks of metal from the scrap yard."

"Grr!" Ryuga growled ,getting up and began tensing his muscles till he ripped himself and Ragna free.

"...may need to find a denser metal…" Sento whispered with wide eyes.

"Wow…" the girls blinked.

"Ah!" Ryuga gasped as he ripped the plate off his mouth, "Don't underestimate my muscles!" he shouted before falling over, clearly exhausted.

"Ah right... his monster like strength." Sento snapped his fingers as Ragna yanked his plate off his mouth.

"Eh...what monster strength?!" Ragna gawked.

"He's met the same dudes as me...whatever they did to me, they did to him. And a result is his strength level...well it can grow greater and greater. The ultimate muscle head. Eventually, he might be stronger than you." Sento explained.

"...Bullshit."

"I shit you not. Guy's powerful enough to hold his own against a Smash," Sento argued before jerking a thumb at Makoto, "Much like squirrel girl here. Infact, I dare say he could surpass her strength with enough time, which is why I need him here, if he runs around wild out there...who knows what accidents could occur? So...I need you to help him learn to control that."

"...Fine. Besides…" Ragna began as he grinned at Ryuga, "Could use some help tearing up some NOL bases."

"We'll kick ass and leave them crying, right?" Ryuga asked.

"Oh massively."

"...And no one dies?"

"...No."

"Count me in," he raised his fist up.

"Cool," Ragna smirked as they fistbumped.

"Alright, Noel, this leaves you and me with the difficult task. Find out why this happened and uncover the truth." Sento spoke to her.

"...Know what? After hearing what happened to Ryu...I'll help too," Makoto offered, "Besides...might as well use my free time to help out before Kokonoe calls me for whatever mission she has in mind."

"That manipulative bitch again…"Sento grumbled.

"...tricked you on your first day?" Makoto guessed.

"Hai…"

"...I know how you feel. First day I joined, she sent me out to find some Silvervine for her," Makoto sighed, patting his shoulder in understanding, "Then again..that's most likely because she keeps pulling all nighters."

"Oh...well I should probably get to looking for leads. The guys who kidnapped me and Ryuga must have some info. I'll see about finding them." Sento spoke as he grabbed his trenchcoat, "Noel, see what you can find out back at NOL, and Makoto...tell me you got some way of strong arming something out of that literal cat lady?"

"If I did, I'd have quite a few weeks off without having to go on some random errands for her that aren't stealth related," she sighed.

"Then I guess you'll have to play bad cop to Noel's good cop." Sento smiled.

"What about us?" Ryuga and Ragna asked.

"...I hear there is an NOL outpost near the Sky Wall that is famous for...picking...on the kids who live nearby," Sento offered, "The door to the underground should be able to take you to them."

"...Ass kicking time?" Ryuga smirked as he looked at Ragna.

"Ass kicking time," Ragna smirked as he picked up his sword nearby, putting it in its sheath

"Sounds like a good venting place." Ryuga laughed as they walked down to the lab.

"That should give them some fun and buy Build time to go lead hunting." Sento smirked, putting his Build Driver on.

"And we'll go info diving," Makoto nodded, "Come on, Noel. Let's go play 'Good Cop, Bad Cop.'"

"J-just don't hurt them," Noel said as they walked out.

"Oh don't worry. I won't...that is if they say anything racist or hurt you in any way, shape, or form," Makoto frowned.

"You're going to mentally scar a lot of people aren't you…?"

"Just mentally. Oh you do have faith in me!" Makoto laughed.

"Makoto…" Noel sighed a bit.

* * *

Gentoku walked around the headquarters as he looked over reports he just got from his assistant. He grumbled to himself about budget and overspending of several departments. He then paused, walking past Noel and Makoto, who seemed to be trying to avoid his attention.

"Hold it." Gentoku sighed, "You two...what have you done?" he asked, "Alone, both of you have caused situations...But together...nuh-uh. What are you up to?"

"?!" Noel tensed at that, "...a….ano...w-well…"

"We uh…" Makoto muttered, trying to figure out something to say, "...Oh! We just happened to bump into each other and were just heading out. The moment we saw you...well..you looked pretty cheezed off, and we didn't want to add fuel to the fire, Gentoku sir."

"Hmm…" he leaned in, "I got my eyes on you two. It's bad enough Jin has run off to sulk like a teenager. I don't want to have to hear you two caused some sort of war of the sexes over some idiots remark...are we clear?" he sighed, "I don't need a repeat of the company beach trip…"

"Of course, sir!" Makoto saluted.

"H-hai, Gentoku-san!" Noel saluted.

"If you see Jin, tell him to stop brooding and get to work. I hear two of his favorite targets have made appearances in the streets." Gentoku added before hearing someone shout, "God damn it, woman! Ten grand on a microscope...for what?!" he shouted, marching off towards the science division, "Ugh….damn cat…"

"...phew...Dodged a bullet there…" Makoto sighed once Gentoku was out of sight and hearing distance, "Okay...back to the task at hand, Noellie."

"H-hai," Noel nodded.

"Now the best place to hide these sort of things is in the one place no one would dare go to…" Makoto began, "The file room! The place filled with so many references and paper files that not even that Cyborg Utsumi can bare it."

"...Hoo boy…" Noel gulped.

"But don't worry," Makoto grinned, "Moshirige's on guard duty today…"

"...Do we really need to…?"

"Oh trust me..he'll break within an instant…"

"Ah...I feel like arguing might be pointless anyway…" Noel sighed, accepting this was happening.

"Oh don't worry. It's not gonna be too scaring," Makoto assured before they spotted a guard standing in front of a high tech door, "..Perfect. He's still there."

"Oh god….keep it together, Moshirige…" the guard muttered to himself, adjusting his glasses a bit, "Try not to remember how you ran into Gentoku when you were running late this morning...Try not to remember at the venomous icy glare Jin gave you for bumping into him...Try not to…"

"Oh Moshi~!"

"Oh god!" Moshirige freaked as he held his blaster up shakingly, "N-name and rank please!"

"Yeesh, you're jumpy…" Makoto noted, "What you do? Piss off Jin and Gentoku?"

"Oh god...it's Lieutenant Nanana…" Moshirige whispered with a blush before shaking it off, "Th-that's none of your business! I…"

"Ran into them again…?"

"...Yes," Moshirige slumped before shaking it off, "Th-that doesn't mean I have to tell you anything! It's my job to look after the door to the file room!"

"You mean the one place no one goes into if they can help it...not even Utsumi?" she asked, "This is the easiest gig here."

"Well...it's not...inaccurate." Noel nodded.

"Gh~! Y..you don't understand...I..I have to stand here all day and do nothing..and it's just so boring!" Moshirige complained, "It doesn't help I have to get up early in the morning, and have to run all the way here to work, thus earning me the name Running Moshirige~!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Noel spoke.

"Not everyone has a friend with a high tech transforming bike it seems." Makoto smirked.

"A what?!" Moshirige gawked, "Someone has that?! Oh god...why do people get the cool shit and not me?! I always get paid a low minimum wage!"

"Did you have to bring up Sento-san's invention...you know half the time they just explode and cause pain to others…" Noel complained.

"But it was so cool its a smartphone that turns into a bike...and grows big and small and everything!" Makoro smiled, "He answered an email then rode off to do whatever cool science thing he has to do. I wish he had more than one, I'd pay for one of those things..."

"...A...are they...custom made?" Moshirige couldn't help but ask.

' _Gotcha…'_ Makoto mentally smirked, "Maybe~" she smiled deviously, "He is a friend of ours and I know how to spin it to make it a challenge to him. Noel, didn't you tell me he once made a Hologram TV because you complained about an old one being broken and he took it as a challenge to his pride?"

"I prefer not remembering...He bragged for weeks."

"...a...hologram...TV…" Moshirige whispered.

"...You know, I think he also has blueprints for a VR set that lets you literally surf online...It even works for online dating~" Makoto smirked.

"...OUT OF THE WAY, BITCH! I WANT THAT VR SET" Moshirige snapped as he ran out of there like a bat out of hell, "RUNNING MOSHIRIGE AWAY~~~!"

"I'm not even sure how to respond to that…" Noel muttered.

"Hey. Least it worked," Makoto grinned as she kneeled down, picking up a key card, "And what luck. He dropped the key card to get in."

"He also dropped his firearm…" Noel muttered, picking up his weapon.

"Score! His wallet!"

"Makoto…"

"Alright, I'll put it down…" she grumbled as she dropped the wallet...while secretly hiding the Platinum Dollars in her tail.

"Now let's get to searching." Noel sighed as they opened the door and both paused, their eyes shrinking as they looked at the rows of file cabinets and mountains of boxes filled with papers.

"...Oh sweet lord…" Makoto whispered, "The one time we need Tsubaki and Kajun…"

"H...hai…" Noel nodded nervously.

* * *

"Hmm…" Build muttered, scanning an abandoned building where a Smash was said to be living, "Traces of something being here, but not anymore. Must have run already..." he spoke, his eyes dimming.

He then turned around and kicked a rifle aimed at him away before punching a Guardian robot, sending its head unit flying out a window. He then pulled out his DrillCrusher and swung it, slashing a second Guardian down. Build then stabbed his weapon forward and through a Guardian's chest.

More Guardians burst from a back door an began opening fire as Build swung his weapon around using its rotation to deflect bullets away. He then jumped up as the drill kept spinning till it formed a vortex of energy. Build pushed with his rabbit leg, sending him flying forward and rushing through their line with the sound of tearing and crushing metal sending their bodies flying through the air torn to scrap. Build used the tank leg to keep his momentum, going tearing through a wall and out into the docks outside.

"...if the NOL's bots are here, ten the something that was here could be only one thing…Smash," Build whispered to himself as he swung his DrillCrusher down clearing it of dust and debris. He then turned to another battalion of Guardian robots. Build tossed his phone as it transformed to bike mode. The Kamen Rider quickly mounted his machine and drove off.

The Guardians began running and shooting at Build. The Rider weaving from side to side dodging each bullet coming his way. Build grunted as he pressed an app on the screen as the back of the Bike unleashed a flash of light that distorted the Guardian's cameras. The robots sensors rebooted as they looked around to see the Rider was gone. But he'd come to the edge of the peer...there was nothing but a set of boxes and the water. The Guardians advanced and went around the boxes...only to find Sento sitting down on a crate and checking his phone.

"Good morning." he greeted before pointing at the water, "He went that-a-way." he motioned as some of the Guardians looked at each other...before actually jumping in...and promptly sinking, "Oh my god, that actually worked…"

* * *

"Utsumi...why do these signals read water damage?" Jin asked.

"Oh...right...they don't do good in water, and being made of solid steel they sink like stones." Utsumi explained.

"...And you didn't mention this now because…?" Jin frowned.

"What idiot would deploy these things near water?" he countered, pushing his glasses up as the lenses reflected light hiding his eyes, "I distinctly remember holding a meeting for all higher ups of the dos and don'ts of the Guardians. Where were you for that meeting...Kisaragi-san?"

"..."

"...Yeah. I thought so." he replied, turning away and walking away, "If you break anything in here, I'm reporting it to Gentoku!" he snapped suddenly, making Jin pause as he was about to pull out his sword. Utsumi kept walking as he checked a tablet in his hand, showing all sorts of reports and files.

"Ah mou, this is like some kind of maze!" Makoto's voice came from a door as Utsumi paused and turned to the file room.

"...Was that Lieutenant Nanaya?" Utsumi raised a brow.

"We have to keep looking, we're sure to find the thing we need in here." Noel added, "Let's look in these files."

"We've been searching for hours….I'm tired…" Makoto complained more, "And this feels like math...Can't we just say the thing is gone and leave?"

"N-no. We need to find it."

"Seriously, Noel. It's not like the next file I pick up is gonna be the o-" Makoto began before gawking, "Oh my god, I found it!"

"Eh?! Really!"

"Yosha! Freedom!"

"...Those poor souls…" Utsumi sighed, "I hate File Duty…" he sighed walking off, as he went back to checking his tablet, "Digital is the way to go for everything."

* * *

"God damn... That place is well stocked." Ryuga groaned as he dropped a NOL officer on the ground after knocking him out, "Why the hell is this dinky little outpost filled with so much firepower?"

"Beats me. Guess they wanted to be prepared just in case I arrived," Ragna guessed, grabbing a grenade tossed at him before tossing it back at a few officers, the resulting explosion blowing them away

"AHH!"

"Wilhelm!"

"What do you think was gonna happen, idiots?!" Ragna barked before backhanding a soldier that tried sneaking up on him.

"Still feels weird…" Ryuga admitted as he headbutted a guard knocking him out and cracking his helmet open. He then paused as he saw a phone charging on a table, he picked it up and turned it on before swiping it open, "No lock screen...I'mma borrow this." he spoke, taking the phone as he stepped over a guard's back. "Kasumi's cell...Kasumi's cell…" he chanted as he tried to remember her number from memory.

"Freeze!" a guard shouted, only to get punched sending him flying through the air...and out of his uniform from how he spasmed around in the air.

"Ah, I remember!" Ryuga smiled punching in the number, after a moment he blushed and hung up, "Wrong number... _way_ wrong…" he shook it off and looked, "Oh...I punched in a 9 instead of a 7... My bad…" he chuckled before retyping the number.

* * *

A young woman with long black hair dressed in a white blouse and long skirt with a pink sweater over her shoulders sighed as she made it home to her apartment. She opened the door and sighed once more coming home to an empty place. She walked past a picture of her and her boyfriend, Ryuga, at the park. She paused once she heard the ringing of her phone.

"Moshi-moshi…" she answered.

=Kasumi!= Ryuga cheered happily.

"Ry...Ryuga!?" she gasped before smiling, "It's really you right?!"

=Ah it is~! It is!-! I can't talk right now but I just wanted you to know I'm okay! Ah...one second...I AM ON THE PHONE TEME!= at that, a man screaming was heard =Sorry about that…=

"Mou, what trouble are you in now…? It's one thing for you to escape." She complained worried for her boyfriend as he seemed to be in the middle of fighting for his life but just casually called her.

=I know...I know...look, I'm fine. I found some friends who can help clear my name...just...wait a little while longer okay.= he sighed, =I promise...I'll clear my name soon. Ah...I gotta go! I'll call you later!=

"Eh...matte Ryuga!" Kasumi complained.

=Love you bye! Ah, Ragna! What is that thing!?=

"I'm very worried…" she muttered as the line went dead. She then jumped as she heard knocking at the door, "Hai!" she called out, opening it to see who it was.

"Good afternoon!" the man smiled as he leaned in, "I think we have something to talk about, Kasumi-san...involving your boyfriend." Hazama smiled as his eyes slowly opened.

"?!" Kasumi tensed at the man's stare, feeling like she was being stared down by a large snake

"Now...if you'll come along nicely, dear…"

* * *

Back with Ryuga, he and Ragna gawked as suddenly a group of guardian robots tore off their uniforms...and combined into a giant robot standing taller than both of them. It was still humanoid in shape made up of roughly six of them, it raised it arms as two rifles mounted on its arms extended out.

"Since when can they do that?!" Ryuga shouted.

"Hell should I know?!" Ragna snapped.

"You should know since you've fought them before!"

"This is new to me, damn it!"

 **=Targets confirmed. Lethal action approved. Begin extermination of targets. Exterminate!=**

"...I think I need a change of pants…" Ryuga muttered as the robot swung at them.

"Move!" Ragna snapped as he tackled Ryuga out of the way.

The Giant Guardian twisted its torso around as it began shooting from the arm mounted rifles. The two bean running to avoid the bullets as the robot kept shooting them. The two ducked behind a wall as it was being shot at slowly chipping the concrete away.

"How much ammo does it have?!" Ragna complained.

"How should I know?!" Ryuga exclaimed, "And I call bullshit on those things being able to combine!"

"I know, right!? Who makes robots like that?!" Ragna added using his sword to block some bullets as the robot began walking around the corner of the wall.

"We're gonna be stuck here all day at this rate...we need to take it down." Ryuga spoke, "You go in and distract it while I hit it."

"Why am I the distraction?! I'm more experienced dealing with NOL'S shit than you!" Ragna argued.

"And yet you didn't know those things can combine!"

"...Which means they might still be weak in terms of armor…" Ragna realized before facepalming, "God I'm an idiot…"

"Don't worry I'll never tell the nerd you said that!" Ryuga gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks man…" Ragna smirked before cracking his knuckles, "You take the back, I take the front?"

"Let's take down this tin man." Ryuga smirked.

"Oh yeah…" Ragna smirked before stepping out of hiding, "Oi, tin can!"

 **=?=**

"Your mother was a broken down tub of scrap and your father was a rusty piece of copper from a vibrating dildo!" Ragna mocked

= **EXTERMINATE!** =

"Wah...that made it mad." Ryuga spoke, jumping over the roof and running over before jumping behind the robot. He then punched its back sending it stumbling forward towards Ragna, who uppercut the robot's head sending it stumbling back. "Just blow up already!" Ryuga roared spinning around and swinging another punch to its back sending it sliding towards Ragna.

"HA!" Ragna roared swinging his sword and slicing the entire thing in half down the middle.

 **=...Ex….ter...min….a...=**

 ***BOOOM!***

"I didn't think robots could get angry…" Ryuga spoke.

"Right!?" Ragna asked in equal confusion, "What idiot would do something like that!?"

"Exactly!"

"Well it's dead...Let's get out of here before bigwigs show up." Ragna grunted.

"I'm keeping this." Ryuga spoke taking a Guardian rifle, "These things seem to never run out...might be handy to have one."

"Good idea."

* * *

"So how did your trip go?" Sento asked the girls once they arrived back at the cafe, Isurugi currently busy with making something to eat.

"Who wants lunch!?" Isurugi asked excitedly, "Hamburger steak with curry rice and cream soup!"

"Me," Sento raised his hand.

"Aye!" Makoto agreed.

"Oh...Oji-san you didn't have to do that." Noel said, touched at his kind action.

"What are you talking about? Of course I did! Sento would have made some weird science gastronomy thing...so it's Oji-san's turn to cook lunch." he smiled, "Noel is going to need a good lunch; she needs to purify two bottles tonight."

"Oh...right." Noel nodded as Sento patted her head gently.

"You can focus on one and do the other later." Sento said as he put the plates of food before the girls along with rolls of bread for the soup.

"Hehe...what nice service. Free food and we get served by a guy. Talk about sweet." Makoto smirked.

"You're lucky your Noel's friend or Master would charge you." Sento smirked as he walked off.

After a few moments, Makoto turned to Noel who was happily eating, "Neh...Noellie...how did you come across these guys?"

"Hmm?" she asked, mid bite of her food.

"I never pinned you as the type to share a place with a guy...let alone two...one of them being Ragna the Bloodedge." Makoto explained, "And Sento...he's an odd one as well."

"I have super hearing." Sento called out, making her tense.

"N-not that that's a problem or anything!" Makoto chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I don't care. It's not like I have a past or reputation to uphold." Sento smirked, "Master, I'm gonna eat in the lab." he spoke, ducking through the minigridge.

"Aye Sir!" Isurugi smirked, "You tell Ragna and Ryuga if they come in through that underground tunnel system to shower before crawling up here!" he shouted.

"Anyway...how did you come to meet these guys?" Makoto circled back to her question.

"...Ano...it...eto.." Noel muttered, trying to find the right words to say...while also scared of how her friend would react.

"Noel-chan...just tell her the simple parts. I'll fill in the blanks on the complicated stuff," Isurugi spoke, "Soka...start with the day you and I first met!"

"Oh! G...good idea, Oji-san," Noel nodded, "Y...you see, Makoto…"

* * *

 _-flashback-_

" _Hello, and welcome t-oh sweet merciful kami!" Isurugi exclaimed as he saw an injured and weak Noel panting, leaning against the doorway to stay up, "Are you okay?! What happened? Ah! Panic!" he screamed running up to her, "Oi Ojou-san? What's your name?"_

" _...N...Noel...Vermillion….s...sir…" Noel answered weakly, holding her currently bleeding arm._

" _Who did this to you?" He asked, worried as he took a tablecloth and used it to cover her arm to stop the bleeding, as he did he noticed a gold bracelet stuck to her wrist, he began poking it trying to get it off, "This won't come off." he whispered._

" _A...a man...with a….a…" Noel panted out before she began losing consciousness, the shy blonde falling over before Isurugi caught her._

" _A man...a man with what?" he asked, clearly worried as he gently shook her, "Come on Noel-chan...stay with me...I'll call an ambulance."_

" _A man...with...a….bat...theme…" Noel whispered before she succumbed to her injuries and fainted._

" _?!" Isurugi tensed, a look of pure worry on his face, "Uh...uh...Ah!" he panicked._

 _-end-_

* * *

"I was really worried! A young girl wanders in and is bleeding and hurt and faints?! What am I supposed to do?! I'm not a badass like Ragna!" Isurugi defended as Makoto laughed at hearing he panicked.

"Ah...ahh...funny...but seriously…" Makoto paused as she gained a serious expression, "Where did you encounter this bat guy at? Because if he beat you to that point...that bastard just made my shitlist."

"I...don't remember how I met him...or how I got this bracelet. But we know me and Sento share some past with him." Noel admitted, as the image of his black armor and that laugh played in her head making her shudder for a second, "It's impossible to get it off...but it seems it gives me some kind of...power."

"Power?" Makoto blinked.

"That's part two of the story!" Isurugi smiled, "The day we met Sento."

"It...was...interesting...to say the least…" Noel muttered.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

" _Nande…?" Isurugi blinked as he and Noel returned from the store. The two found a man sitting in the rain, dressed in nothing but a white shirt and black pants. He slowly looked up at them as he raised a hand to his head._

" _Who...who am I?" he asked worried as he put his other hand to his head, "Where am I?" he asked looking around, "...what am I?"_

" _...S...sir…?" Noel spoke, concern in her voice as she cautiously approached him, "W...would you like...something to eat?"_

" _...Eat?"_

" _Noel-chan, what are you doing?!" Isurugi hissed as Noel helped the man stand up._

" _Helping him. I...I think he has amnesia, oji-san…" Noel answered._

" _What if that's a ploy?!"_

" _A...ploy?" the man blinked._

" _See?!" Noel hissed back._

" _...That bracelet…"_

" _Eh?" Noel blinked as she looked down at the man, who had his eyes on her bracelet._

" _It looks weird…" he bluntly said._

" _Eh?!"_

" _Gomen…" he muttered clearly confused as he stared at her, "Do you know who I am?"_

" _...I...I don't...think so...but…" Noel paused as she gave him a soft smile, "Don't worry...we'll help you…"_

" _Thank you…" he nodded as she helped him stand and stay balanced by putting one of his arms over her shoulder._

" _Well...he needs a name." Isurugi sighed, making Noel look at him, "Let's go with something easy...Sento...lets call you Sento."_

" _Sento...oh! Sento Kiryu," Noel added as she looked at the man, "Wi...will that be okay? Sento Kiryu?"_

" _...I...like it." he smiled slowly, "Thank you…"_

* * *

"Aw~ That's such a sweet story." Makoto smiled, "But how did meeting Sento answer the question of that bracelet?"

"That took a few weeks." Noel chuckled.

* * *

 _-Resume-_

 _Sento crawled out of the small door that led to the basement, his face dirty with oil from working on a machine._

" _It's done." he sighed, getting Noel's attention._

" _Done?"_

" _A machine that will tell me what that bracelet is." Sento explained._

" _Eh? R...really?" Noel blinked._

" _Hai," he smiled, crawling back down, "Come on. It's down here in my room."_

" _Oh! H..hai," Noel nodded as she took her cooking apron off, "O-oji-san! I'm going to help Sento-san with something real quick!"_

" _Hai hai!" he gave a thumbs up from his spot at the coffee grinder; once she was gone, he slowly inched close to the stove and dipped his finger in what she was making and slowly raised it to his mouth...only to gag as he fell over clutching his throat, "My throat...it's melting!-!"_

" _Eh?" Noel blinked, seeing the large chamber of metal._

" _I had to make due with the metal I ripped off the neighbors roof." Sento explained as he typed on a makeshift computer screen, "This will scan the bracelet...and see what it's made of, why it never comes off...and why whenever I touch it...it shocks me."_

" _Eh?" Noel blinked at that._

" _Just step into the chamber, and we should find out everything." he explained as she walked in and the door closed, "Don't worry about the lights; it's not an x-ray." Sento advised, "Interesting…" he noted, seeing the redings, "Noel...give me a sec to try something."_

" _O..okay…" Noel's voice echoed inside the chamber._

 _Sento opened a microwave-like door as he put a bottle containing Smash essense inside, "3...2...1." he smirked as the machine lit up and after a few minutes the door swung open with a loud ding, "Diamond...eh…" he muttered, holding it up as his ahoge popped up, "Ore wa...tensai da~" he cheered as the door opened and a visibly tired Noel stepped out, "Noel, look. You helped me make this." he smiled while holding up the Diamond Full Bottle._

" _I...I did?" Noel blinked._

" _Hai. Which means…Oh my god! You can purify Smash Essence!" Sento exclaimed as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, "Kore ga Saikou da!" he cheered._

" _Eh….EH~?!" Noel yelled, a heavy blush on her face._

 _-end-_

* * *

"Eh?! You can purify that gas coming off those Smash things?!" Makoto gawked.

"H...hai...demo...I'm...not sure if it'll work the same for Siethr…" Noel muttered.

"So far it only works after Sento has extracted it and put it in a container," Isurugi spoke, "Otherwise... nothing."

"Oh...soka," Makoto noted.

"Hai...but it works. We save a guy and Sento gets a new power to use with his belt." Isurugi smiled.

"Ahh...how many forms does he have so far?" Makoto asked.

"...I'm...not sure," Noel admitted, "So far, all I know is that he has his RabbitTank."

"Eh? That's it?" Makoto blinked.

"He has many bottles but looks for things called Best Matches, bottle pairs that give great power when used together." Noel added. "It seems he is stronger in those forms while random pairings are called Trial forms."

"Yes he has a whole naming system...and he makes all the jingles for the belt himself." Isurugi added.

"Really?"

"...So say...he comes up with a combo with a….oh say, Diamond and Gorilla, he makes a new jingle for that form?" Makoto guessed.

"Sometimes," Noel nodded. "Unless the form was already in the belt. Then it...already had one somehow…" she muttered.

"I never said Sento invented it...He's just the only one who makes it work." Isurugi said, "That boy is a brain among brains."

"Ahh…soka…" Makoto noted, "So how about Ragna?"

"Oh...Sento brought him in one day." Isurugi muttered.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

" _Master...can we keep him?" Sento asked, carrying an injured Ragna over his shoulder._

" _...No."_

" _Oh come on. He's hurt." Sento pointed out._

" _I'm not an orphanage for stray kids!" he complained._

" _I'm not a kid, jackass!" Ragna barked._

" _Yeesh... He's got a temper…" Isurigi muttered, lifting his head up, "You're that famous hooligan, Ragna the Bloodedge ain't ya? Ugh...Look; keep him in the lab and try not to make a mess...I just mopped the floor."_

" _Ugh...why am I being forced to deal with this?" Ragna complained._

" _You are a lead to my memories...Once you have outlived your usefulness, you can leave." Sento bluntly spoke, "Besides, you're hurt; you'll just get caught if you stay out there with a bleeding hole in your side. What kind of idiot lets his pride risk his life…"_

" _...The kind whose business is none of yours…" Ragna frowned, "And I'm not an idiot, damn it!"_

" _You know the more you complain, the more you're opening up that wound..." Sento sighed as he walked over to his lab door, "Besides like I said, you're the best match for finding my memories. You said the Bat guy wanted you, so now I need you. Like it or not, your enemy is mine, and if he can hurt you this bad...you need me as much as I need you."_

" _...So it's a 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours' type of deal…" Ragna noted with a slight frown, "...Fine."_

" _You don't have to act so disappointed, you know. I mean, at least now you have a hideout." Sento muttered while pulling him into the lab, "Come on...we need to close that wound...I hope you can take a little more pain, meathead."_

" _...Why do I have a feeling of dread when you say that?"_

" _Oh quiet, test m-I mean patient!" Sento complained._

" _What an odd friend," Isurugi shook his head as he tried making coffee, "Ah well...at least he's making them. I'm so proud of him."_

" _We're not friends!" both of them shouted._

 _(end)_

* * *

"Seriously? That's...kinda anticlimactic." Makoto admitted; compared to the other stories, this one seemed the least mysterious and interesting, Sento just brought home a friend who was hurt.

* * *

"Achoo!" Ragna sneezed as he and Ryuga walked in through a door that connected the Lab to the underground network, "Someone thinks me and Sento are friends again…"

"Friends with that egomaniac?" Ryuga scoffed, "As if. His ego alone is a clear sign to stay far away from him."

"You called?" Sento turned around in his swivel chair, making them both freak out.

"...You heard all that?"

"Every single word...so to make up for it...new experiment testing~"

"Matte, Sento...We can talk about this." Ragna spoke.

"Sa Jiken hajime." Sento smiled, pulling out his DrillCrusher in its gun formation.

 **=Diamond!=**

"AH!"

* * *

"You hear that?" Isurugi asked.

"Sounds like Sento arguing with Ryuga and Ragna," Makoto noted, her ears twitching a bit, "...And now Sento's trying to bribe Ryuga with bananas and protein."

"That would never…" Isurugi began.

"It worked," Makoto cut him off.

"Nande dayo!?" he freaked in surprise, "Did we take in a man or a very well trained monkey?"

"That's not nice…" Noel muttered.

"Noel...he picks stuff up with his feet…" Isurugi reminded.

"And now he bribed Ragna with Udon," Makoto added.

"What kind?"

"Tentama udon."

"What an interesting choice…" Isurugi noted, he then walked over to the door, "You two better not think of coming up here unless you're clean!"

"Whatever, 'dad'!" Ragna and Ryuga snapped, "Oh? You call him that/thought of that too?"

"You're lucky I ain't your father, you two brats!" Isurugi shook his fist at the door.

"This guy really makes this place feel...homey, doesn't he?" Makoto noted as Isurugi kept arguing with them.

"Mmm hmm," Noel nodded, "Isurugi-san is really nice."

"That's because he's only nice to girls!" Ragna shouted from the lab.

"That's it! I'm having Noel cook your udon tonight!"

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"Should have stopped while you were ahead." Sento laughed as he came up holding a new device, "Noel, I need those files you found." he muttered, messing with the gadget, "I think this will let me remove the black ink hiding the key parts."

"Oh. H-hai.." Noel nodded before looking over at Makoto, "Makoto?"

"On it," Makoto nodded as she reached into her tail before pulling out a few files, "Here ya go."

"That thing is surprisingly good at hiding things." Sento admitted as he finished his adjustment and used the device like a light and shone it over the blacked out parts of the page, after a few seconds letters became visible within letting him read what was covered up, "Investigation reports, multiple missing person cases all linked to a common group, a radical group of unknown origin, the investigating personnel...are all the people Ryuga was accused of killing."

"...Faust…" Makoto read on one of the papers, _''Ohh~ Kokonoe is not gonna be happy if she hears_ they're _involved in all this….'_

"Faust…." Sento muttered, "The people who made me the thing I am now…" he spoke, looking at the name that was underlined several times, "After all this time...a name."

* * *

Somewhere in a hidden location, several men in hazmat suits prepared a glass chamber with tubes feeding gas into it. Watching over them where three figures. The first was clad in a black bodysuit and armor, a yellow bat crest glowing on his chest as he sat in a large chair. His helmet had a matching bat shaped visor as he leaned his head on his left hand. Next to him was a man in familiar fancy clothing and green hair.

"Oh-ho...going all out for this one, are we?" Hazama asked the Bat man.

" **Relius...can you confirm this specific case will be what I requested? A walking coffin?"** the Bat armored man asked to the figure to his right.

"Of course…" an older man, possibly in his mid-thirties, replied. He wore a magenta outfit that would be fitting for someone of the victorian times while his hair was blond and short. He wore a golden opera mask, a purple shirt with black rimming and had a knee-length magenta cape flowing over it. His cape had a golden X-shaped fixture to hold the cape in place and had two rings protruding out of the lower front halves of it. His baggy white tights were tucked into his stylized black and purple boots, these boots had golden toecaps that had a silver colored nail-like fixture on the top; the mouth of the boots also had a white and golden cuff to them.

" **Excellent!"** he laughed, his mask making his voice reverberate and sound more evil, he then snapped his fingers as Hazama pulled out a cell phone before pressing on the last number it got a call from, **"Bring in the subject."** he ordered as two men dragged in a desperately struggling Kasumi while the armored figure held the phone up to where his ear would be.

* * *

"This is good." Ryuga spoke, eating leftovers from Isurugi's meal, "You're a pretty good chef, Ossan!"

"Thank you!" the Master of the establishment smiled, fixing his hat, "Nice to see someone compliment my meals from time to time."

"Ah…" Ryuga began before everyone heard ringing, the others all turned to him as he pulled out his 'borrowed' cellphone, "Ah Kasumi!"

"Baka...did he really contact his girlfriend?" Sento grumbled as he let his face fall on the counter of the cafe's bar.

"Oi, let him have this, man...At least let her know the dude's alive." Ragna countered.

"You idiot! The NOL must be observing her as a possible person he'd go to!" Sento hissed at him, making him blink.

"...Well…"

"Kasumi, are you…!?" Ryuga began as he answered.

 **=Greetings…=**

"Who's this…?" Ryuga gasped, his face becoming one of fear.

 **=Put me on speaker, Banjou Ryuga, or I kill Kasumi right now=**

"Teme…!" he growled.

=Ryuga!= Kasumi's voice was heard.

 **=Speaker...** _ **Now!**_

"...Fine…" Ryuga frowned as he did so.

 **=Good day to you all. It should be about evening now, correct? It's awfully hard to tell from this underground lab where we are currently residing. Isn't that right, Miss Kasumi?=**

"Who are you?" Sento spoke as everyone stood up and got closer to the phone.

 **=Hm...currently your little rag tag of friends should be made up of Banjou...Ragna...Noel Vermilion, a Beastkin, and some random guinea pig we messed up. Oh, and the old guy in a hat=**

"OLD?!" Isurugi exclaimed.

"...Wait...that voice…" Ragna whispered, his hand slowly clenching as his teeth gritted into a frown, "You…"

 **=About time you recognize my voice, Bloodedge. How's that replacement for your old arm?=**

"You...your from Faust." Sento cut Ragna off his own body trembling as well.

 **=That's right, you have several things of ours, Guinea Pig-san...you have our strongest test subject...you have our Bottle production device stuck on your girlfriend's wrist. And you have the idiot bonded to one of the strongest devices in the world minus the Pandora's box. And...I would like all three back=**

"...And if we say no, you'll harm the girl...won't you?" Ragna frowned, holding a hand over his other.

 **=Kasumi?=**

=Ah!= she screamed suddenly.

"Kasumi!" Ryuga panicked.

 **=I'll tell you what. I can get back the other two no problem, but Ryuga...give yourself up...and I'll trade your woman. She can go with the mystery bunch and be safe...and you give yourself back to my lead researcher. He misses working on such an amazing specimen=**

"Bastard…" Ragna growled.

 **=So what will it be? The girl's life, or the three items in question?=**

=Ryuga!= Kasumi called out from the background.

"Alright...fine!" Ryuga snapped.

 **=I'll meet you at the empty lot visible from Kasumi's apartment. I can't promise the NOL won't stop you on the way, and bring anyone you want...it won't help either way=**

At that, the line went dead. After a few moments, Ryuga smashed the phone with his fist and the table beneath it. His teeth clenched as he struggled to control the rage, fear and sadness flowing through him.

"...It's a trap," Makoto frowned, "This totally smells like a trap."

"Of course it is." Sento agreed, "He wants things we have, and he is using Ryuga's girlfriend as a bait to lure him out and get everything in one swoop." his hands clenched as he spoke, "But what can we do...if we say no…"

"Guys…" Isurugi spoke.

"Not now, Master…" Sento sighed.

"But guys…"

"Oi, Ossan! We got things to worry about!" Ragna muttered.

"But Ryuga just stole my bike...and Sento and Ragna's swords!" he shouted.

"I said...wait, what?" Ragna looked at his waist and saw he was missing his holstered blade, "...Oh son of a bitch!"

"Ano...minna?" Noel spoke up, earning their attention, "Wh...where's Makoto?"

"...She followed him, didn't she?"

"Most likely, hai."

"Ragna...we need to go save his ass." Sento sighed, letting out a long breath.

"Fine. Bastard's getting his ass kicked later for stealing BloodEdge," Ragna grumbled.

"Noel, you coming with us?" Sento asked, pulling out his phone and slotting the Lion Bottle before he tossed it out the door to transform to bike mode.

"Oi! What about me?" Ragna blinked.

"You want to ride on a bike with me?" Sento asked, raising a brow.

"..." Ragna paused to think about that. It took him a few, but after a moment of final reflection he had an answer, "Know what? Building hopping is better exercise."

"You mean parkour," Sento corrected.

"Mou, can we just go already…?" Noel complained.

"We shall continue this argument later after you two numbskulls save the day." Isurugi said as he took out a wooden mallet and bonked them both across the back of the head, "Now go already!" he ordered, pointing at the door.

"You're lucky that doesn't hurt!" both shouted as they left.

"It's almost impossible to believe those two are adults…" Isurugi shook his head as he watched them leave.

* * *

Ryuga drove down the backstreets, avoiding crowds and traffic. He knew these shortcuts easily, the fastest way around town. He knew the best shortcut was through the old abandoned section of town full of condemned buildings to be torn down soon. Is what he had hoped…

"Nande?!" Ryuga shouted as Guardian robots began coming out of every possible hiding spot, however these all were 'naked' as the case may be as unlike normal Guardians these didn't wear clothing over their armored bodies.

=Target Banjou Ryuga found. Begin dead or alive capture procedure!= they all spoke as they began shooting indiscriminately.

"What the fuuu-!?" Ryuga shouted as he drove into a warehouse to avoid the gunfire, his sudden new path resulting in his stopping and being launched off his bike. "Uudge…." he finished as he landed in a pile of rusty metal, "Ugh!"

=Target Banjou Ryuga located= Several Guardians called out as they rushed inside. One stopped as a metal pipe rammed through its head unit.

Ryuga grunted as he swung the long pipe around and used the robot as a club to smash into its brethren. He then tossed it aside before he punched one of the robots, making it stumble back. Ryuga ducked a swing from the bayonet of one of their rifles, as the robot stumbled forward from its miss, Ryuga raised his arm and delivered a strike from the back of his hand, he then kicked it sending it flying away. He then rolled past another swing and made it back to the bike where he grabbed the DrillCrusher and swung it around, tearing one of the Guardians in half.

"Come on, tin cans! I'll take you all o-WOAH!" Ryuga yelped, almost falling back when he tried picking BloodEdge up, "The hell?! This was easier to pick up earlier!" he grunted, "Nande!?" he groaned.

=Target locked, open fire= a group of Guardians called out, aiming at Ryuga. Before they could fire, they were all smashed by a steel girder.

"What the...?!"

"Sheesh...You're really hard headed at times…" Ryuga looked over to see Makoto, the Beastkin dropping the steel girder, "But I guess that's a redeeming quality."

"Makoto...why...how…" he asked confused.

"Heard ya trying to sneak out, so I secretly trailed behind ya," Makoto answered, "Besides...I kinda called it on this being a trap. Now..." she grabbed her cloak before tossing it off and pulled out her tonfa, "Ready to fight or no?"

"..."

"...Uh...Ryuga?"

"...What...are you wearing?" Ryuga slowly answered, looking at Makoto's rather revealing outfit.

"Uh...my battle outfit?" Makoto answered.

"...Don't take this the wrong way...but it's a good thing you're not my type." He muttered.

"Oh...wait. What do you mean I'm not your type?!" Makoto snapped.

"Only Kasumi is my type!" he muttered, blushing slightly.

"I can be sweet, too!"

"You're dressed like a sexy boxer!"

"It's to help me move around faster!"

"I understand that! But still it draws the eyes to specific locations!" he argued back, "Wait, why is this even an issue?! You know I have a girlfriend!"

"What th-?! I wasn't trying to seduce you if that's what you think!" Makoto argued.

"I wasn't! I was saying because you're not my type, I'm not gonna stare!"

=You…=

"SHUT UP!" the two snapped as they punched a Guardian robot at the same time, sending it flying back into a crowd of them, sending them all flying in different directions.

"You think they're around here?" Sento asked, pulling to a stop before he and Noel saw a bunch of Guardian robots flying into the air from a building.

"...Um, yes?" Noel replied.

"Kono Baka!" Sento complained, putting his Build Driver on, "Henshin!"

 **=Rabbit! Tank! Hagane no Moonsault! Yeah!=**

' _Every time I hear that...I just want a fluffy bunny to cuddle…'_ Noel mentally admitted.

"Let's go," Build spoke before driving off towards the location of the fighting.

"I wasn't trying to say anything like that!" Ryuga's voice shouted, "I was just saying I have Kasumi so I'm not interested in looking! Wait...no...that came out wrong, too!"

"Oh my god! You have the biggest case of foot in mouth syndrome I've ever seen!" Makoto's voice snapped.

"I'm trying not to sound like a creep!" Ryuga snapped.

"Those two either get along really well or not at all...but hell if I know the difference," Build admitted to Noel.

"H-Hai…" Noel nodded in agreement.

"AHH! They're combining again! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!-!-!-!" Ryuga shouted.

"Holy crap! They turned into Mechagodzilla!" Makoto freaked.

"THAT'S A THING?!"

"Noel...You might want to stand back a bit…" Build ordered as the walls suddenly burst as a giant walker robot made up of dozens upon dozens of interconnected Guardian robots walked out chasing Ryuga and Makoto, its head unit had a spinning array of Guardian torsos aiming their rifles.

"Saiyakuda…" Build and Noel both spoke, seeing this...formation for the first time ever.

"RUN!" Ryuga and Makoto screamed as they ran past the two.

"Sento...it's aiming at us," Noel spoke.

"Follow the idiots!" Build panicked, driving after them as they all ducked into a building just as it began shooting and tearing up the walls of the building.

"They can do that?! WHO KNEW THEY COULD DO THAT?!" Ryuga shouted ducked on the ground as bullets flew over their heads.

"It's new to me…" Build spoke as he and Noel hid behind a thick concrete wall which worked to soak up most of the bullets that came their way, "We're gonna need to get past that thing before we can go anywhere. Time for an experiment." he spoke, pulling out two bottles, "Luckily you were able to purify this one before we left Noel." he spoke while holding a brown gorilla themed bottle, he then began shaking them, forming math equations to circle him before he twisted the caps, and plugged them into the belt.

 **=Gorilla! Diamond! BEST MATCH!=**

"BEST MATCH KITA!" Build shouted excitedly as the tubes came out of the belt, forming the spruces that held his new set of armor.

"...Wow. And that was just me making a speculative guess," Makoto blinked twice.

"Build up!" Build shouted as he stopped spinning the lever.

 **=Are You Ready? Kagayaki no Destroyer ! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!=**

The two halves of armor locked over Build's suit as steam shot off from the sides. His Inorganic side was not covered in Cyan armor, his chest plate half had three diamonds across his it leading up to his shoulder pad which was a giant cyan diamond shaped piece of armor, three more diamonds decorated his gauntlet, as the new eyepiece was shaped like a diamond with a twinkling star extending as the new antenna. The Organic half was now dull brown armor, his chest had a plate resembling the pectoral muscle of a gorilla, while his entire right arm was heavily armored in armor plates resembling muscles, his entire gauntlet a giant mechanical fist with a piston extending from the elbow, his new eyepiece resembling a gorilla with its raised fist as the antenna.

Build snorted as he smacked the gorilla half of his chest. He raised his Diamond left arm before a grid formed and caught all the bullets, forming a giant diamond shield by transmuting all the bullets caught within the grid. Build used the shield to block more bullets from getting to the others as he lead them towards the exit.

"...Ok. I'm really starting to like this form," Makoto grinned, _'And Kokonoe would have a field day with this guy…Oh god...I can only imagine what the both of them can create together!'_

"Hmph…" Build grunted once the others where out the door, he then punched the diamond shield, sending shards of diamond flying that met the storm of bullets and gave them a moment of escape from the relentless assault.

"What's with all the grunt and snorting? He sounds like the Gorilla Beastkin I fought in the match before the match I got banned in," Ryuga noted.

"It must be the bottles!" Makoto guessed.

"Yes, it seems the organic bottles have effects on Sento." Noel nodded, "Rabbit tends to make him a little more hyper."

"Hedgehog made him a little more...cruel...he seemed to enjoy stinging the monster repeatedly." Ryuga remembered.

"It'll take me a bit to acclimate to this power." Build spoke as they made it out back as they heard the walker robot coming around the opposite side which was the only way back to the main roads. Build looked around before he looked up, he saw a sign reading 'To be Demolished.' He looked further up to see an abandoned old car at the top of this condemned building. He looked around to see the small bridge that lead across a canal filled with water, "Shori no Hosoku kimatta!" he spoke as his helmet began playing his projected formula for his plan to take down the walker robot.

"Oh...you have a plan?" Noel asked.

"Dumb 1 and Dumb 2." he spoke to Ryuga and Makoto, "I need you to go inside and begin demolishing the support pillars for the above ground parking complex."

"Did you just...?! ...Know what? I can use something to vent my stress and anger on," Makoto muttered as she cracked her knuckles.

"Are you crazy?!" Ryuga shouted.

"Get going before I pop your heads like zits!" Build roared at them as he grunted like a gorilla. And to emphasize his point, his gorilla hand grabbed a diamond shard and crushed it to dust.

"Come on you…!" Makoto exclaidem, grabbing Ryuga by the scruff of his shirt before dragging him off.

"You're gonna abuse this form, aren't you?" Noel asked.

"Greatly. Noel...I can make diamonds...goodbye financial issues." he laughed, revealing it was just an act as he grabbed a broken door and covered in a layer of diamonds, "Use this as a shield and try and guide it towards the bridge. I'll be in front of you the whole time so don't worry." he added as he pulled out his Drill Crusher gun form and began shooting shotgun like bursts at the head unit of the Guardian Walker.

"H...hai!" Noel nodded, grabbing the diamond-covered door as she followed after him.

The two kept shooting bringing the Walker their way near the bridge. All the while the sounds of crushing concrete and metal were heard inside. The two groups kept up their efforts of this plan Build forced on them. The Walker took its first step on the bridge causing it to buckle and crack, the supports old and rusted. Build motioned Noel to get off the bridge as the Walker aimed at them.

"Three...two...one…" Build counted as the buildings wall began falling, causing the car to come tumbling down and hit the ground. The shaking finally loosened the bridge that it began sinking...on the heaviest side, the side with the Guardian Walker, and, like a catapult, the sudden shift launched Build up into the air and over the robot. The Giant robot tried to look up to shoot but its construction made this...impossible.

"Ah! He's flying!" Ryuga gawked, seeing Build in the air as he cranked the lever once.

 **=Vortex Finish!=**

Build raised his gorilla arm as the piston extended. He roared as he came down and punched his fist through the head unit. The piston pumped down before a surge of force and air exploded out the back of the Guardian, a resulting chain of explosions slowly demolishing the machine to scrap metal. Build was sent flying back as he landed a backflip next to Noel.

"Simple leverage, momentum, and chain reaction mechanics." Build spoke to Noel, getting her attention, "This form has weak leg power, so I couldn't jump to hit the head unit. Had to bring me to it one way or another. Amazing huh?"

"...H….hai…" Noel slowly nodded.

"Hey!" Ryuga and Makoto called out from across the canal.

"Ugh...right...I'll jump us across." Build sighed, slotting Rabbit and Tank again.

"Wow...that was an impressive trick." Makoto admitted looking at the remains of the robot below.

"Hup!" Build spoke as he jumped over the canal with Noel, "Alright...robots broken, along with half the area...lets bounce before...wait...one dummy...where's the other one?" he asked pointing at Makoto then the empty space next to her.

"Sorry I can't wait any longer!" Ryuga shouted driving off...on Build's bike.

"AH! My bike!" Build freaked, "Ah and I forgot the recall switch...Oi! Thief! Baka! Ryuga!"

"Hey, look! It's Ragna." Makoto pointed at Ragna chasing after Ryuga on the bike that belonged to Isurugi.

"Ryuga, you bastard! Give me back my sword, dammit!"

"It's on that bike!" Ryuga shouted as he drove off.

"No it's...AH! You stole it and didn't even use it?!"

"It was heavy all of a sudden!"

"Baka-tachi...a bunch of idiots…" Build groaned, being left behind with Noel and Makoto, "Ugh...by foot then... Noel, hop on my back."

"Eh!?" she blinked shocked.

"Well...your stamina is the lowest…" Build countered logically.

"...He has you there, Noellie," Makoto pointed out.

"I have enhanced everything in the suit and I'm pretty sure Makoto is the type with stamina to do a lot of things for days." Build added.

"Sento...that sounded weird." Makoto said, slapping Build's chest.

"Gomen." he half heartedly apologized, "Anyway no time. We need to catch the idiots." he added as he grabbed Noel and carried her in his arms before the spring on his leg released, sending him high into the air before she could protest.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Makoto shouted as she ran after them.

* * *

Ryuga rode into an open lot of land with a large apartment complex in the distance in clear view. He took off his helmet as Build's Bike shrunk down to Smart Phone mode. He picked it up and unplugged the Lion bottle in slight amazement. He walked forward just as Ragna drove in behind him. Ryuga made his way near the apartment complex...before it suddenly exploded.

"The hell?!" Ragna exclaimed as he jumped off the bike.

"Kasumi!" Ryuga cried in fear as he began running.

Ragna then jumped and knocked Ryuga out of the was as a ball of fire hit the ground and explode violently. The two tumbled across the open lot of land as they looked up to see a heavy type Smash. Its upper torso made of round large orange armor, its entire right hand replaced by a flamethrower. It growled...in a feminine voice as it walked closer.

" **As promised, Ryuga…"** the voice from the phone spoke making the two men look around as Ragna pulled out his sword.

"You sick bastard...Where is Kasumi!?" Ryuga shouted.

" **Whatever do you mean? Your woman is right here. Right...in front...of you."** he laughed as Ryuga and Ragna stared at the Smash; Ryuga's face turning into one of sheer terror as he realized what he meant, **"Yes...this...** _ **this**_ **is your beloved Kasumi! As promised...she's here for you to take her place. See? I am a man of my word."**

"You son of a….!" Ragna growled as he glared at the figure.

" **Oh good. You brought Bloodedge. I thank you for that."** the voice laughed, still hiding within the thick layers of smoke from the explosion and fires, **"So what will it be Ragna? Yourself for the woman? Or are you going to punch your way out of the problem?"**

"Grr…"

" **Oh...that reminds me...how is your little sister doing? Oh wait...I remember...she was taken…"**

"YOU BASTARD!" Ragna snarled, unsheathing his sword as he charged at the figure, only for the smoke moving away...and reforming into the solid armored man in bat armor.

"Teme!" Ryuga called out, seeing him for the first time.

" **Watashi wa...Night Rogue!"** he introduced himself as he dodged slash after slash from Ragna.

"Night Rogue...I'll see to it that there's a nice place in hell for you!" Ragna growled as he slashed at him again.

" **You can't beat me with just that level of power."** he sighed, using the wing blade on his arm to block the next swing. He then kicked him back before backstepping another swing. Ragna stabbed his sword forward...only for it to go through Night Rogue...who turned into black smoke/mist.

"Kasumi… Oi! Kasumi!" Ryuga called out to the Smash as it aimed its flamethrower and began shooting a stream of fire that burned down more of the wild grass growing around the field, "Kasumi!"

The Smash aimed and fired her flamethrower at Ryuga. But before the flames could hit him, Build grabbed him and jumped away from it. A long trail of scorched ground was left as Build landed on the ground, holding Ryuga under his arm.

"Ugh...I knew you'd get into trouble…" Build muttered as he dropped Ryuga.

"Build…" he muttered, shocked, as he stood up.

"You guys are idiots, you know that…?" he sighed pulling out his Drill Crusher, only to stop as Ryuga grabbed his leg, "Oi…"

"Don't! That's Kasumi!" he shouted in fear, seeing Build take out his weapon.

"...What?"

"I said that's Kasumi!" he repeated, clearly terrified right now.

"Gah!" Ragna cried as he was sent flying over to them.

" **That's right,"** Night Rogue spoke, **"This poor creature is none other then Ogura Kasumi...the woman that would have been Banjou Kasumi…"** he said dramatically, **"Oh...they don't know the full extent of your relationship, huh?"** he taunted Ryuga.

"?!"

"...What do you mean…?" Ragna frowned as he got up.

" **Isn't it obvious?"**

"...?!" Ragna's eyes widened in realization, only for a look of rage to appear in his eyes, "Oh you mother fucker…!"

" **What a mouth you have."** he taunted.

"Ragna...he's purposely trying to anger you." Build spoke, getting his attention, "He wants you to get angry...as angry as possible. Because he knows you're the type of person who hates these things more than anything. He's trying to get you to use...IT."

"...Grr…" Ragna frowned as he took his hand off his sword.

" **Ruin someone's fun, why don't you...but I do have one more question for Bloodedge. How is the search for the guy who took your little sister? Oh wait...that's probably a trigger since my partner k-"**

"Teme!" Ragna snapped as he charged, only for the figure to block his punch.

" **Nice power...but...not enough. You haven't even begun to tap into the power you unrightfully gained. Power…"** he began as he twisted Ragna's arm around in a painful arm lock as electricity crackled from his hand, **"Is to be used...not squandered by a boy moping about."**

"..Jokes...on you…" Ragna grinned a bit, his free hand gripping his sword as a faint black and blood red aura surrounded him, "I've...been training... **Dead Spike!** "

The figure jumped away just in time as a large, demonic dragon/wolf head burstead from the ground, intent on slamming its fangs on him. He seemed to float down slowly as he laughed, black smoke shot from his armor before he punched his hand into it and pulled out a combat knife with pipes all along the back and a wheel valve on its side. He twisted the valve so an arrow mark pointed down towards his hand.

 _ **=Elec Steam!=**_

"Banjou!" Build spoke as he helped Ryuga up before jumping away from another stream of fire. Build landed down before grabbing his Drill Crusher and getting ready to face the Smash that use to be Kasumi. But before he could move he felt Ryuga's hands stop him.

"Stop! That's Kasumi!" he shouted in terror at the idea that he was about to attack her.

"Baka...let go!" Build complained, using the drill to disperse a stream of fire, "That's not even her anymore!"

"But...you can save her, right?!"

"Ah…" he spoke before Ragna was tossed in front of them once more.

" **Hahaha...how cute...still trying so hard to play the hero."** Night Rogue laughed, his blade crackling with electricity. He then pulled out a gun from behind his back, it was grey and seemed to resemble some kind of steam pipe/boiler with a second little slot that could fit...a Full Bottle?

"What do you mean?" Build asked.

" **Hazard Level 1,"** he explained, **"You and the Reaper have levels of 3, Banjou has 2 and a half, and this girl has a small level of 1. It takes 2 to survive the gas and become a healthy Smash specimen. If a human with a Hazard level of 1 is exposed to the gas...their bodies begin to fall apart and deteriorate rapidly. That Smash body...is a coffin."**

"Eh?" Ryuga asked, tears forming in his eyes as he processed that.

" **All you'd do is kill the girl. If she stays in this form, her own power will kill her. If you try and purge her of the energy that is killing her...she dies. No matter what you do, hero boys...one of you must take the life of an innocent girl today!"** Night Rogue snapped.

"Grr...damn it…" Ragna growled as he got up.

"...Kasumi…" Ryuga spoke, falling down to his hands and knees.

"Grr…" Build growled from behind his mask as he glared at Night Rogue.

" **Let this be a lesson, boys,"** he spoke, aiming his gun and shooting at their feet, making them all back away, **"Don't take what isn't yours."** he laughed, turning into black smoke just as Ragna lunged to strike him with his sword. The smoke quickly flew up and dispersed into the sky.

"...Grr...GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Ragna snapped as he punched the ground

"Ragna!" Build called, tackling him out of the way of a blast of fire.

"This is some kind of sick joke, right?" Ryuga asked, "Ah…" he groaned before slamming his hands on the ground, "AAAHHH!" he cried out in despair as the Smash aimed its flamethrower at him.

"Damn it, Ryuga, move!"

"...what's the point…?" Ryuga whispered, preparing to accept his fate.

"Banjou!" Build shouted.

The fire began to grow as it prepared to shoot...but the Smash suddenly grabbed its own arm...and forced the gun to aim upward...at its own bulbous head. It let loose the blast as it burned itself with its own flames. The Smash cried in pain as the flames quickly spread all across its body. Kasumi's voice crying in pain as the monster body fell over. Each time its weaponized arm prepared to fire, the normal arm reached and forced it to shoot itself.

"N...nande?" Ryuga slowly whispered, "What...what is she...?"

"I think she's holding herself back, but at the same time...trying to end it," Build guessed.

"End it…" Ryuga repeated.

"You." Build spoke, "She doesn't want to hurt you. Normally when a person is turned into a Smash...They lose all trace of their personality and are guided by savage base instincts. Often times seeking to attack former loved ones. However...she is doing the opposite. Trying not to harm you...and instead harm herself to prevent her from causing you more harm."

"That...why would she do that?" Ragna asked.

"Because she loves him." Build spoke, "Her feelings...her will...all of that is stronger than her body...then the thing they turned her into. That girl is probably stronger then the three of us."

"Kasumi…" Ryuga whispered.

The Smash rolled around as it continued to shoot itself, the ground around it blazing. It continued crying in Kasumi's voice, its own flames so strong that the pain was clearly strong enough to leave it in this state. Ryuga gripped his fist as he turned to Build.

"Please...please...make it stop. Make it stop! Stop her suffering…" he said, grabbing his shoulders, "Please...end her suffering…" he sobbed, unable to look up at the Kamen Rider.

Build looked at the man for a moment and back at the Smash. After a second, he grabbed Ryuga's hands and pushed them off, "Okay...I understand. I'll save her." he spoke, pulling out the Soujiki bottle.

 **=Rabbit! Soujiki!=**

"Build Up!" Build called as his tank half was replaced by the green soujiki armor, "I already know the formula for victory here." he spoke, raising the vacuum as he began sucking in all the fire.

The Burn Smash stood up and fired several blasts of fire, only for Build to suck up each blast. The flames were all held in the container on his shoulder, the container glowing with the flames he absorbed in. Build held the vacuum up as he used it to absorb a large stream of flames until he deleted the Smash's supply of flame fuel. After a moment, the Smash groaned falling to one knee from over exerting itself. Build pushed the lever on his chest as the container opened and spewed out a giant vortex of fire high into the air.

"Whoa!?" Ragna gawked as he looked up at that, "What does making a fire tornado do to help!?" he shouted.

"Found 'em!" Makoto spoke, seeing the giant fire tornado.

 **=Kagayaki no Destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeah!=**

Build let the armor put itself on him again as steam escaped from the sides. He looked up at the flames above his head before he raised his diamond hand up while he cranked the Build Driver. The moment his finger touched the flames, they began glowing until transforming from flames...into a storm of diamonds.

"Ah...but...fire's...fire's not physical…" Ragna muttered upon seeing that.

 **=VORTEX FINISH!=**

"RAH!" Build grunted as he punched the storm of diamonds with his Gorilla fist...the force enough to send them all flying at the Burn Smash. The Diamonds all hit the Smash several times until the diamonds circled around its body striking it multiple times.

"Ragna-san?" Noel spoke as she and Makoto made it to the open lot as they watched the Smash struggle the storm of diamonds it was caught in, "What is going on?"

"Ah...that Smash is Ryuga's girlfriend…" Ragna revealed as the storm began spinning the Smash around, "But...her body is so weak...when Sento...ends it…" he grumbled, unable to finish the sentence as his anger flooded back.

"...Oh god...don't tell me…" Makoto whispered, her eyes widening in realization.

"Hai…" Ryuga sobbed, unable to look up from the ground.

"Come on…" Build grunted as the storm of diamonds began rising up, "Now...Ryuga!" he shouted, suddenly grabbing his shirt, "The princess is waiting for you!" he shouted, dragging him along as suddenly the Smash was separated from...Kasumi, her body left behind and glowing in a golden aura as the Smash body was lifted up by the diamond storm. Build lifted his gorilla gauntlet as he stopped the storm from coming back down as Kasumi's body stumbled forward and into Ryuga's arms, "Ghh…" he grunted, fighting against his own finishing move's force and power, "It's...not...ah...long...but...I was able to give you this time...I'm sorry...this is the best I can offer you...gh…" he grunted, pushing the diamond storm back up with his arm.

"Omae…" Ryuga spoke as Kasumi came to her senses, "You...did all this for me?"

"Don't look to into it...Call me a closet romantic. My sense of romance wouldn't let me end this...without letting you say goodbye properly," Build grunted out, "So...talk as long as you can...want...talk as much as you need...I will burden the weight on your shoulders for right now...so...take this moment, Ryuga!"

"...Kasumi…."

"Ryu...ga…." she spoke while looking up at him, tears forming in both their eyes.

Ryuga grabbed her hand gently, "Kasumi...I'm so sorry…"

"You did nothing wrong…" she replied, "Ryuga...I...I deceived you." she spoke, her voice growing weaker and weaker.

"That's okay! Don't talk…" he begged, worried from how her voice trembled.

"A man named Nabeshima asked me to send you to that Scientist…" she revealed while trying to speak up enough despite her body feeling weaker and weaker, "He said...he said he could rescind your ban." she revealed as Ryuga's eyes watered up even more.

"I told you...I didn't care about that...I don't care if I ever went back to that stupid ring...That belt didn't matter to me…" Ryuga sobbed.

"But it was your dream. You wanted to stand at the top as the champ…" she smiled sadly, "If you had never met me...you would have been much happier…" she sobbed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that!" he cried, "I can't imagine life without you...I couldn't bear to not have you in my life…" he sobbed, "I have never been more happy then when you came into my life. Even if I could do it again...I'd still choose you. Just to have been with you...was the greatest time of my life…"

"Thank you…" Kasumi cried, accepting Ryuga's true emotions and feelings of love.

"Ghh…." Build grunted as it was becoming harder to hold up the attack.

"Mou….dig in your feet more!" Ragna grunted, grabbing his arm and helping him hold the attack up, "God damn it! This is heavy!"

"Ragna?" Build asked.

"I'm not letting you ruin their goodbye 'cause you're a wimp!" Ragna growled as they pushed the diamond storm up.

"Omae…" Ryuga and Kasumi looked up at them.

"Ryuga…" Kasumi spoke getting his attention, "Sayonara...aishiteru…" she spoke as her glowing form began fading away. Ryuga gripped his hands, hoping to hold onto some part of her...only for there to be nothing.

"Gah!" Build and Ragna grunted as they pushed the storm and Smash shell away.

"Why…?" Ryuga sobbed looking at the sky, "We were going to go see the sakura again…" he spoke as memories of their last time they went to the sakura tree blooming event in spring.

"...Ryuga-san…" Noel whispered, small tears in her eyes as Makoto just stood their, her hair shadowing over her eyes as her hands balled up into fist.

Build said nothing as he used a bottle to absorb the Smash shell into it. He looked over at Ryuga as he took the bottles out of his armor and walked past him, "Let's go." he spoke.

"It's fine…" Ryuga sobbed, unable to look up as he hugged one knee to his chest, "It's fine…"

Sento stopped and turned around, "What's fine?" he asked, crouching down and grabbing him by his shirt, "What part of this is fine!?" he shouted suddenly as he forced Ryuga to look at him, "It's not fine! They took her away! If they catch you, you'll still be just a murderer!" he snapped as Ryuga's face was just one of a man who had nothing left but sadness, his face scrunched up as he kept crying, "You're fine with that?! You think she'd be fine with that?!" he went on as he shook Ryuga who just kept crying. Sento said nothing more as he let go of Ryuga and got up and began walking away.

Sento walked past the others. Noel moved to go to Ryuga's side, but Ragna stopped her. He shook his head telling her to leave him be for a moment. Whatever choice he made would be his and they had to respect that.

' _...Ryuga…'_ Makoto mentally whispered, a small tear rolling down her cheeks as she looked on at Ryuga.

Sento summoned his bike as he pulled out his helmet and prepared to leave. The others all then turned around as they heard the sound of footsteps growing closer. They all turned to see Ryuga as he walked over to them before he jumped on his 'borrowed' bike that belonged to Isurugi, the man said nothing as he started the engine and put the helmet on.

"...Come on...let's go…" Ragna said as he began walking off.

"H...hai...M-Makoto? You...coming?" Noel asked her friend.

"Huh...oh hai." she nodded after snapping back to reality from her own train of thought. She began following them as they all left.

* * *

"So...how did it go?" Hazama asked as Gentoku walked back into his office.

"Just another run of the mill meeting. Laid down the rules, and made my statement nice and clear," he replied simply, "Your work went well, I suppose?"

"Meh. Same ol' Same ol'," Hazama shrugged, "Reports of Bloodedge attacking an outpost, knocking out our guys, shattering our robots, all that crap."

"Riveting." Gentoku rolled his eyes before stopping, "Crap. It's Jin…" he looked around the corner to see him waiting outside his office, "Crap...I do _not_ want to deal with him...wait...you didn't tell him about Ragna again...did you?"

"Oh no. Not at all…" Hazama replied.

"...It was Moshirige wasn't it?"

"..."

"...Damn it. Moshirige, you're getting a pay cut!" Gentoku shouted.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Moshirige's voice complained.

"Is he...did...did his voice come from that closet?" Hazama blinked, "Even I have no words for that one really."

"Isn't that the closet where we store all the toxic cleaning supplies...or is it the dangerous electrical closet?" Gentoku blinked.

"WHAT?!"

 ***BZZT!***

"Electrical...oh, look at that power flux...better start the emergency evacuation protocol." Gentoku whistled.

"Hold the Elevator." Hazama spoke.

"Vice Prime Minister Gentoku!" Jin called out loudly.

"Book it, hipster!"

"Matte! You…" Jin began before Gentoku and Hazama jumped out the window, "...idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots!"

=All humans are idiots= A Guardian spoke, walking past him, making him blink at that very...sentient response.

"...Ugh...I need a break…" Jin muttered.

* * *

"Hm…" Isurugi looked at his tablet as a story on the Kamen Rider was on the front page, "The so called Fugitive Kamen Rider, hehe...nice title." he mused before twitching, "Ooh…" he muttered as he felt a strong itch, he looked at his tablet before turning it off, his arms began moving as he seemed to mold the little device until he turned into a back scratcher of medium length, he raised it to his back and began scratching before sighing in relief, "Oh baby~ yeah~ That's the spot."

"Oi, old man…" Ragna blinked, coming outside to see him in the middle of scratching his back, "Uh…I'll come back later." he muttered, easing back inside, "Damn old man...can't go outside without scratching himself…"

"Hey, when you get older, I'd like to see you try and resist the scratching!"

As that went on, downstairs in the lab Ryuga walked into the main section of the lab as he found Sento awkwardly sitting in his chair staring at the machine. He'd pushed Noel inside the thing once they got home and she hadn't come in since the other night. Apparently, this bottle had a lot of energy and took a while to purify. Ryuga had put on a new jacket over his clothes, this one being black with a gold dragon embroidered on the back and words along the top reading 'When I die, I'll go to heaven because I've spent my time in hell.'

"...You look nice," Makoto noted as she sat nearby, her cloak back on, "And pretty cool."

"Thanks…" he nodded to himself, "Thanks for everything...all of you." he turned to Sento, who was still diligently looking at his machine.

"Ah...he's sleeping. So if you have anything you don't want him to remember...chance!" Makoto whispered as she gently turned Sento's chair around to show his sleeping face.

"Seriously...after all that, he can sleep?" Ryuga blinked as he walked over to him, "Thanks...Sento." he sighed, "You gave me a moment to say goodbye...thanks." he sighed while patting his shoulder, earning a snore from Sento, "Seriously...he's still asleep...what wakes this dude up?" he asked Makoto.

"Honestly? I don't know," Makoto shrugged, "Pretty much tried everything in the book. Hell, I even slipped some ice cubes down his shirt, and he still wouldn't wake up."

"Geez...what does he dream of to be such a solid sleeper? Electric Sheep?" he asked before the microwave in the machine dinged loudly, causing Ryuga and Makoto to both scream and jump from how loud it was.

"Bottle!" Sento shot up suddenly, fully awake.

"THAT WOKE HIM UP?!" Ryuga and Makoto gawked.

"Yahoo!" Sento cheered, rushing up to the machine as he pulled the bottle out and paused looking at its design, it was a deep sapphire blue with the image of an asian dragon on it, "Dragon?"

The door opened as Noel came out yawning and clutching the same rabbit plushie she seemed to always bring in with her. She looked at the bottle with Sento before she motioned to Ryuga with her head. Sento smiled as he flipped the bottle in his hand.

"Oi Ryuga." he called out, getting his attention, before tossing him the bottle, "Ryuga's ryu (dragon)." he smiled as Ryuga caught it, "That bottle was made from the Smash essense of Kasumi...you keep it. It seems like it belongs in your hands anyway." he smiled while walking down; he then looked at him as he walked past him, "Thank me after you are a free man once again."

"...Kasumi…" Ryuga whispered, looking at the bottle in his hand as he gripped it a bit, "I swear...I'll find that bat bastard...and pay him back for what he did to you…"

"...Baka...if she was here...I'm sure she'd tell you to focus on getting your charges dropped." Sento sighed, "Besides...that guy still owes me and Noel answers for what he did to us. We'll pay him back for you." he smiled as Noel stood next to him and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...so just trust in them," Makoto added, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Heh...who knows? You might end up becoming a Kamen Rider too."

"Don't go selling my system without my okay." Sento quickly spoke.

"Why? Scared he'll become cooler than you?" Makoto grinned.

"I can make you into an actual squirrel," Sento spoke up with a smirk.

"Do that, and I will literally crawl into your shirt," Makoto countered, "Besides, you mess with me...ohohoho, you don't wanna mess with my parents, especially my mom."

"Why? Wh-" Sento began before Makoto was before him, a look of fear on her face.

"Trust me...you DON'T want to see my mom when she's angry, especially if her kids are missing and/or hurt physically and/or mentally."

"You have a weird family, don't you?" he bluntly asked.

"Maybe, but we care about each other. Me, mom, daddy, and my siblings Mikoto, Mukoto, Mekoto, and Mokoto," Makoto answered.

"Is...is your whole family sharing a naming scheme based off the Letter M and ending in koto?" Sento blinked, "Also...Five kids?! How's your mother even still alive or sane?!"

"Simple: She's a pretty tough lady."

"That's not an answer!" he argued.

"I get the feeling leaving them alone will make his head pop." Ryuga smirked, "Oi, Noel, let's see if that X shaped vein appears on his head."

"A...ano...I don't think…" Noel began.

"Stop beating me around the bush, squirrel girl!" Sento snapped.

"Why? The fact I have a big family is something you can't comprehend?" Makoto smirked.

"I...I feel sorry for any older siblings you have."

"Joke's on you. I'm the eldest child in the family."

"How are you the eldest when you act like a hyperactive child?!" Sento exclaimed.

"Because I'm a pretty _squirrely_ gal!" Makoto punned, her tail wagging a bit behind her.

"Well...at least you have a good self image..." Sento muttered.

"Because I had good friends and family make me who I am," Makoto stated, "But I want to let you know one thing though, Sento."

"What's th-" Sento began before Makoto picked him up by the scruff of his shirt, a serious expression on her face. Noel began panicking as Ryuga just...drank a soda.

"You ever hurt Noel in any way, or let anything bad happen to her...I will hunt you down and make...you...pay," Makoto frowned as she grabbed a nearby piece of metal, crushing it it so hard it became dust, "Do I make myself clear, Sento Kiryu?"

"Just to be sure... you're implying if I have a sexual relationship with her, right?" he bluntly asked, making Ryuga do a massive spit take of his soda as Noel's face began glowing red.

"Who just says shit like that?!" Ryuga asked, coughing.

"No. I mean any way possible…"

"Oh...then understood."

"Good…" Makoto said as she put him back down.

"Just so I'm clear...he does understand he says inappropriate shit, right?" Ryuga asked.

"...A...at times...H...hai…" Noel nodded, a blush on her face.

"...and no one's brought this up why?"

"We've learned to fucking deal with it!" Ragna shouted.

* * *

 _SZ: Whoo..that was a lengthy chapter._

 _Z0: Indeed. But we have written MUCH longer ones before._

 _SZ: Oh so very true, especially for FiT._

 _Z0: Yeah. But regardless we done._

 _SZ: Eeyup..though there's one last thing we need to do before we end things here...the preview!_

 _Z0: Hit it!_

* * *

 **Sento: We now begin the search for the man who set up Ryuga, Nabeshima.**

 **Ryuga: The Bald dude with a scary face!**

 **Makoto: Yeah 'cause that narrows it down.**

 **Ragna: Actually...I haven't seen many dudes rocking the bald look.**

 **Ryuga: Right?! It's like since the wall appeared, everyone has crazy hair colors!**

 **Sento: Do the two of you have the right to say that, red and white haired Japanese men?**

 **Ragna/Ryuga: OI!**

 **Isurugi: Uh, kids...we have company...someone found out our secret!**

 **Everyone: NANDE!?**

 **Makoto: Who ratted us out?!**

 **Sento: I blame Ragna!**

 **Isurugi: Ah thank god. They are blaming themselves. Now no one will know I left the door to the secret base open...Isurugi...Away~**

 **Makoto: You know you just blurted that out, right?**

 **Isurugi: Ack! Neko, help me!**

 **Ragna: Neko? Wh-oh you again?!**

 **?: Nya ha!**

 **Sento: What...is that…**

 **Entry 3: The Curious case of Tao**


	3. Entry 3

_SZ: *marks off another day on the calendar*It won't be long...it won't be long until Cross Tag battle comes out…_

 _Z0: And then the real fun shall begin. Oh all the crazy things to come of such an epic crossover._

 _SZ: Oh ho yeah~ and the banter..oh the banter...and I'm sure some of you are wondering how we'll incorporate that game into this story._

 _Z0: We have plans. Oh boy do we have plans, mwahahaha!_

 _SZ: As for what said plans are...secret! We want this stuff to be confidential!_

 _Z0: Yeah by the time it comes out, we'll have a lot more chapters done here, and hopefully things set up for the big event we have planned. And since we ain't telling you any details yet...I'm gonna evil laugh some more. Mwahahaha_

 _SZ:...in the meantime...we do not own anything in this story aside fom maybe some OCs. Now...let's crank it up!_

* * *

 _Sento: Genius Physicist Sento Kiryu here for another recap! Last time Ryuga lost his one true love and was left a broken man crying at the loss of his lover._

 _Ryuga: Don't make me out like some kind of emo kid!_

 _Sento: But you were sad. You did cry...and you…_

 _Ryuga: Stop reminding me, nerd!_

 _Sento: It's not like I'm doing it like that on purpose. I have to recap last time perfectly. Where was I? Ah yes! And then I, the handsome genius hero of the story, comes in to save the day!_

 _Ragna: That's total fiction!_

 _Sento: Is it? Is it really?_

 _Ragna: Egomaniac…_

 _Sento: As I was saying…_

 _Noel: After the incident with the late Kasumi-san, we all returned home in order to prepare for whatever new events would unfold. But first, we need to look into the plot surrounding Banjou-san. Which sadly is easier said than done. He sadly lacks proper description skills...no offence._

 _Ryuga: Eh...I'm not even sure what that meant._

 _Sento: Baka…_

 _Makoto: Begin the third instalment~!_

 _Sento: AH! You took it again!_

* * *

"Ugh...bored…" Ryuga muttered as he rested his head on the table.

"Well, you could go out to the movies...oh no wait…" Isurugi stopped himself, "Did...not think that one through."

"Ya think?" Ryuga deadpanned.

"Hmm...maybe Sento…"

"No."

"You're gonna have to learn to live with him, boy...Like it or not, he's your partner in crime now."

"How many times do I gotta say I AM NOT A CRIMINAL?!" Ryuga shouted; suddenly a charging sound was heard before a wad of green goo hit his face, covering up his mouth, "MMM!-!" he panicked.

"Much better," Sento smiled while putting down a modified water gun that fired said goop, "Later, Master. Me and Noel have work today." he spoke, grabbing his trenchcoat that held all of his things like a wearable backpack.

"Stay safe!"

"Mmm!-!-!" Ryuga grunted, flailing around.

"It dissolves in water." Isurugi revealed as Ryuga quickly ran and dunked his head in the sink.

"Bah!" Ryuga gasped as he pulled his head out, "Ahh...ahh...freakin' psycho!"

"...Maybe you should head to the gym to let some steam out…"

"I...wait. This place has a gym?"

"Sento...likes to dig...and build. Hence the name Kamen Rider Build." he replied, "He's been adding more and more additions to this underground complex for months. At this point, this is the penthouse of an underground building." Isurugi revealed, "My room is up here, Sento, Ragna and Noel all have rooms down below."

"And a gym?"

"Yes, a gym," He sighed, "Go at it, blow off some steam on the self adjusting punching bag."

"Yes…" he smiled, crawling through the door/mini-fridge.

* * *

"...Holy crap. He really did build a gym…" Ryuga whispered with wide eyes as he looked at the fairly large gym room, "Dibs! This is my room now!-!" he shouted.

* * *

"Here's hoping that idiot doesn't break something at home." Sento muttered as he and Noel entered their place of employment.

"I...I'm sure he's… Okay, maybe he might…" Noel admitted with a whisper.

"Exactly." Sento nodded, "Hopefully, Master just dumps him in the gym and he uses all that energy on the unbreakable punching bag."

"That's what they said before Makoto ended up sending the school gym's punching bag into the atmosphere…" Noel whispered.

"We agree that we don't tell her it's unbreakable…" Sento spoke quickly.

"Hai," Noel nodded rapidly at that.

"Alright, I need to go deal with an annoying boss lady." Sento sighed, "Try not to shoot anybody by mistake again!"

"...Mmm...one time…" Noel blushed in embarrassment as she walked off.

Sento made his way to the science division once again. He typed his entrance code to the door upon arrival and walked in. He walked past several of his coworkers who were hard at work making machines function; some just ran tests off the numbers they could safely gather from Pandora's box. Sento stopped next to some lab techs working on a machine they could not start. He sighed as he took the tools from the one who seemed to be in charge and tinkered with the machine...before it began powering up. Sento smirked and gave them back the tools. The lab techs gawked at that as they checked the machine.

"You're welcome." Sento smirked.

"Uh...but no one said thank you." One girl spoke.

"You're. Welcome." he repeated, they walked right into it like he expected.

"...Wow. Talk about an ego…"

"Hey, it works now, right?" one of them offered, "At least now the boss won't yell at us."

"True."

"Everyone seems to enjoy talking about this secret boss lady, but I have yet to physically see her." Sento muttered to himself as he walked down the halls, "That's not creepy at all…" He then approached the door the same metal door he came across the first day he came here, giving it a knock a few times.

=Who is it?=

"Oi, mystery voice!" Sento called out as he held up a capture bottle inside of a plastic bag, "Let's have a little talk."

=...Come in= the voice answered as the door slid open.

"I got your Smash sample. And before you ask how, I know you know. It's easy as far as I see it. Everyone in this town who knows about the weird stuff must know about the Smash. Especially the smart folks. Hell walking through that hall I heard half your undergrads and interns talk about the Devil Scientist and his work like some kinda boogeyman...or hero in some cases." Sento began talking as he walked in, "As for how I know...well, I have amnesia and right now all I'm good for is...collecting these." he held up the capture bottle.

"..."

"Seems I caught your ate-" Sento began before the bottle suddenly vanished, "What the?!"

"Interesting...So this is supposed to keep Smash essence and Seither in check…"

"Wow. You're fast…" Sento whistled.

"Hey. You presented something I've been studying for quite a while...how do you think I was gonna react?" the figure answered.

The figure in question was a woman with pink hair...with pink cat ears and a tail that split at the end. She wore a white labcoat that had just had three buttons connected to cover her small bust with extra long sleeves that ended in comical-sized cat paws with slits to let her have her hands out of them. Her belly button was exposed while she wore tight red pants that ended between her knees and her ankles with strap sandals on her feet. Her golden eyes were covered by a pair of glasses.

"That's fair." Sento nodded, "So you're the annoyance the dude who looks like Oda Nobunaga goes on about. Kokonoe."

"Yup. And so far, you're the only person to make me stop my current project," the cat woman answered as she examined the bottle.

"I figured I might be able to get something out of this besides a paycheck." Sento went on, "Your clearly the smartest person here besides the Cyborg. He was able to understand my complaints about how east the test was, so I imagine the guy must be on the higher levels of the genius scale."

"Meh. You could say that," Kokonoe waved off as she put the bottle down.

"Be careful. That thing looks likes it's gonna pop for a reason. If the cap is twisted and aligned, whatever was inside comes out. And that bottle holds the essence from a real nasty Smash that enjoys stabbing things." Sento spoke up.

"I see...How did you immobilize it? Did you use something to break its needles or did you attack it from a distance while using something hard and metal for cover?"

"I sicked a squirrel girl on it." Sento simplified, "After she damaged it enough, I used an empty bottle…" he muttered, pulling one out for an example, "...and absorbed the element, reverting the host to human form."

"Huh...so you sicced Nanaya on it. Good call," Kokonoe admitted.

"I just told her what to avoid and how to take it down fast." Sento explained, "First and foremost, this is called a Full bottle, I didn't name it. I just know how to produce em and roll with the names the maker already had for em." he explained, "They can hold the element that can then be purified for something more...useful." he explained, shaking his rabbit bottle as he appeared at different spots of the room as a blur.

"Oh...so the purified versions can give humans enhanced abilities?" she asked in interest as Sento stopped running around.

"And so far no negative effects. Like sending you on a murderous rampage." Sento elborated, "Trust me, I've had more than a reason to over a few months now...and so far nothing but the dark fantasies in my dreams."

"So...safe for use as well. This is all amazing. So why are you telling me all this? A genius egomaniac like you must not want to share a nobel prize anytime soon." Kokonoe spoke in interest, "So...what are you trying to get out of this here?"

"I've been limited to jury rigged tech and equipment. I made the purification chamber out of scrap titanium. If I want to find out who I am...these bottles are my clues. And I need the good stuff to work with."

"...soka," Koknoe noted, "So you're here to pay me off to let you borrow the good equipment."

"I was going for bribe, but sure." Sento smiled, "I figure you just need some of my notes to begin replicating the progress. But...you don't have the tools to make the bottles purified like I do. I'm not proud of the methods, but a man has to do what a man has to do."

"...eh. Fair enough," Kokonoe shrugged, "Regardless...not a bad job."

"I've been doing this for as long as I can remember, which is a year by the way. I had to pick up the knack or end up monster food." Sento muttered.

"Why would the first thing you do be fight monsters?"

"Eh...it was either that or eat cooking which looked poisonous...I picked the lesser of two evils." Sento shrugged.

"That just raises more questions about you." she muttered in annoyance.

"Welcome to my freakin world." he replied also annoyed.

"...Noted...hold that thought…" Kokonoe raised a finger as he went to a computer, "Nanaya, do you read me?"

=Read ya=

"Good. You got the 'package'?"

=Yup...even though I had to get it from...ugh... _him…_ =Makoto groaned.

"Oh suck it up."

=He was drunk and tried to grope me...AGAIN!=

"I can't rightly do much to prevent that. If he wants to get plastered, it's his business." she replied before hearing sounds in the background, "What are you doing?"

"I fixed this machine!" Sento shouted as he was plugging a machine in as it turned on, "There. Your teleporter is working...and I reduced the energy drain and increases its range up to triple."

"What?! Y-" Kokonoe began before she noticed the readings, "..."

"Told you I was a genius." Sento smirked, "Also...I fixed the return function."

"...Jealous. I am honestly a bit jealous of you right now...but not that much."

"You can see why my landlord told me to get a job." Sento shrugged, "Got anything else needs fixing?" he asked, pulling out a set of tools, "I spy a matter altering 3D printer!" he smiled, blurring off with a red trail, "I'm gonna make this thing print gold!"

"Don't you dare touch the pod near it!"

"Eh, I'm not much for genetics." Sento spoke as he ducked under the machine, "Oho...this thing is coupled through to a mass energy converter! Oh to be surrounded by intelligence, this place must be heaven."

"Good lord... What demon did they dump on us?" Kokonoe asked as Sento blurred around upgrading machines.

* * *

"Huh...that was weird. Sounded like Sento in the background." Makoto blinked before shrugging, "Meh. Probably making something if it was him. Now...back to delivering the 'package' to Tager...What was the code word again? Mu...Gnu…?...Oh this is gonna bug me...I should've taken the offer and stuck with Ryuga today." she groaned, "Think...think…" she grumbled, walking forward towards her destination which was a rather large museum. "Ah mou! Why can't I remember a simple code word?! Ugh...Tsubaki would scold me for something like this..."

Makoto took a moment to recollect herself as she carefully thought out and remembered what she was told. As she walked through the museum, she walked past a few exhibits, some depicting Dinosaur skeletons while a few showed off the history of the world. Many of the exhibits were from before the Sky Wall had risen up. It was a fond reminder of simpler times before things beyond comprehension came to this world. Before giant monsters that blotted out the sky and before people discovered how to freely harness what could only be called 'magic' by many. Not many people alive today can remember much of the time, so everyone has learned to accept the world as it is now. A world divided into three and the very uneasy tension between them. Makoto stopped at one of the more modern displays, by that, it was a painting of the events that happened as a result of the sky wall.

"...So much has changed since that day…" Makoto whispered, her ears drooping a bit, "And yet...some things remain the same…"

Even with how far things have come...some people would treat her kind...no, all Beastkin like their nothing but trash, like they don't deserve to be among them. In spite of all the things the word has gone through...those dark thoughts refuse to die out. It was a truth not many cared for, but in the same vain one not many wanted to change either. But that doesn't make it any easier for those who suffer this unfair persecution to live with it.

"Man...that painting sucks…" Ryuga's voice spoke as Makoto blinked to see him dressed up as a janitor, "Yo."

"...How…?" Makoto began.

"Turns out sticking on a fake handlebar mustache and no one can tell it me." he explained, pulling out the fake facial hair in question, "That and you'd be surprised how many people let a dude dressed as a janitor in through the back door." he smiled, "Ah, you're wondering why I'm here? ...I got bored of hitting the weights and realized my super strength got stronger…" he muttered, "Which is weird...cause I swear even before my limit was 200...but now I can pick it up one handed...hehe...ah...I broke so much stuff."

"Okay...but why here? You don't strike me as the type who enjoys museums."

"Oh hell no!" he laughed, "But...eh...Kasumi liked this place." he sighed, "Also I spotted you rambling like a confused crazy lady and walk in here...I figured something might happen here."

"Oh...well..I ended up forgetting something, but…" Makoto paused as her ears drooped further, "I remembered how poorly people treat Beastkin…"

"People are jerks." Ryuga shrugged, "I can't say I know why people think like that." he added, "Let's just hope some folks learn to move on."

"...You've never met the ones I did when I was a kid…" Makoto whispered.

"True...I probably would have beat em up." Ryuga shrugged, "Never liked bullies as a kid. Well, I liked hitting them…" he shrugged in indifference.

"...wait. Seriously?"

"What...I use to be short. Then boom growth spurt, and suddenly those bullies felt different about picking on me." he explained, "My folks died when I was young so for a long time I had to learn to defend myself."

"Oh…sorry."

"Eh...what's done is done." he sighed, "Right now...I want to prove my innocence...find that bat guy...deck him so hard he can't walk right...then...I don't know…" he sighed rubbing his neck, "Truth be told... without Kasumi, not much I personally want to do. Guess I'll go on a trip around the world."

"What, like a traveling biker riding on the wind?" Makoto smiled jokingly.

"They make flying bikes?" Ryuga asked.

"Yup, but the NOL is using them as a last minute resort for any airborne enemies."

"God damn it...keeping all the good stuff to themselves." Ryuga mumbled.

"Well they fail over the Sky Wall so they aren't perfect." Makoto added with a shrug, "So far no one gets why that thing fries any tech that passes _over_ the red light."

"Heh...so they're not claiming to be perfect after all," Ryuga smirked at that, "Well...whatever. I'll find something for myself when this is all done."

"Maybe you'll end up getting a driver of your own," Makoto joked playfully.

"Yeah..becoming...oh! Kamen Rider Drago!...No no..that feels trademarked somehow…" Ryuga muttered a bit, "Oh! Kamen Rider Ryusei...Kamen Rider Ryuoh...Kamen Rider Blood Dragon!"

"Yeesh...I was just joking. Didn't mean to branch it out like that…" Makoto muttered with a small sweatdrop.

"What? Those are cool names. What would you call yourself if you were a Kamen Rider?" Ryuga countered.

"Oh that's easy. Kamen Rider Nova," Makoto giggled a bit.

"...shit. That sounds much better than mine," Ryuga slumped a bit.

"Hahaha...better luck next time." she smirked patting his shoulder.

"Heh…" he laughed back, "I'll think of a badass name eventually."

"I'm sure you will," Makoto chuckled.

"...You know? You're not a pretty bad person to hang out with," Ryuga admitted, making Makoto blink a bit.

"Oh...why th-" Makoto began, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"But you're still not my type."

"Gh?!" Makoto tensed as she nearly face faulted, _'And he just ruined the moment…'_

"I'm just messing with ya…" he smirked, "You're a good friend. But my heart will always be for Kasumi. I'm sorry I made you pissed off that time." he explained, "That and I'm sure if I ever moved on, she'd haunt me. I am stubborn and brave...but this guy don't do ghosts...no no no!"

"Can you ever finish a sentence with one mood?" she asked bluntly.

"My Mom always asked the same thing…" he muttered.

"...You had a very weird childhood growing up, didn't you?"

"Did you?"

Makoto flinched a bit at that, a pained looking on her face as she held her arm.

"Mine wasn't so good either...I only had my mom and pops for a few years…" he revealed, "After that it was...foster care...homes…'till I finished middle school, and someone found I had a knack for hitting other guys 'till they couldn't get up."

"...Which lead you to your fighting career," Makoto figured.

"I was hard to knock out. Coach said my head was like...diamonds." he chuckled tapping his head, "My punches were strong for someone slim like me." he went on, "It was a way out...then one day after I took a blow from some...giant dude, I wake up in the hospital and I meet Kasumi."

"Ahh...makes sense," Makoto nodded, "Heh...maybe I should've gone into professional fighting...I did get high score in my physicals in school, and I do throw one mean killer hook."

"Yeah well you also seem to have freaky super strength…" he countered, "Bet there's no weight class where you wouldn't win."

"It feels weird just standing here and talking, doesn't it?"

"Oh thank god you said it first! I half expected one of us to ask some weird deep question." Ryuga laughed, "Like...why are we here? But seriously why here...who does work stuff at a museum? Is it like some spy movie stuff?"

"..." Makoto looked around, making sure no one was listening or spying on them as she whispered, "In a way, yes."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm in the intelligence department, but I'm actually an undercover agent for Kokonoe," Makoto whispered quietly, "She has a pretty big vendetta against the NOL, and brought in a few select people to help take it down from the inside."

"Wow…" he spoke, "Well that's some freakin' great news...oh wait I can't ever tell anyone, huh?"

"Nope, otherwise I'd punch ya straight to the moon...or a moon sized meteor, which I've done before," Makoto smirked, "Even leaves an imprint of my fist on it before it shatters."

"Note to self...do not piss you off on a bad day." he bluntly stated, stepping away to an arm's length.

"Oh relax. Like I'm gonna do that to my friends," Makoto giggled a bit before she noticed a large figure nearby, "Oh shoot! That must be him!"

"Him?"

"The person I'm supposed to meet," Makoto replied as she walked over, "St-stay there and keep quiet."

"He's real big for a person…" he whisper, simply taking a peek as he spotted Makoto approaching a large figure standing before a large fossil of a T-rex.

"You...you're from the Library?" the large figure pondered, "What's an officer of the NOL doing here?"

"Woah~! I thought this thing was huge, but you make it seem merely large," Makoto awed before shaking her head, "Umm, actually, I was looking for something...yeah that's it!"

"Looking for something?" the large figure repeated.

"Yeah, that's it...I'm looking for something," Makoto repeated quietly, "A legendary animal called a Gnu. The Gnu was a creature that roamed the surface of the world long ago, but now they only exist in museums and encyclopedias."

"Gnu?"

"Gnu?" Ryuga repeated.

"Yeah. Isn't it nice to learn something 'Gnu?'" Makoto punned, "Anyway, it's a shame that they're all extinct. I bet if you made some sausage fm one, it'd become a 'Gnu' culinary trend!"

"Oh god…" Ryuga groaned leaning against a wall, "Make it stop…"

"...Is that so?" the large figure noted.

"Hai," Makoto nodded.

"...Are you….Gnu?" the large figure asked.

"Perhaps~"

"...I admit, I didn't expect an NOL uniform," the large figure noted before handing something to Makoto, "But with the NOL on high alert at the moment, I suppose it's a good idea not to stand out."

"Heh. Big talk coming from you, big guy," Makoto chuckled as she put the object she was handed in her tail before pulling something out, "Anyway, here's the data."

"Have the puns stopped?!" Ryuga cried from across the room.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Eh. Probably just the manager," Makoto shrugged while mentally groaning, _'Damn it, Ryuga...if you get us caught and screw this up…'_

"...You should be going now, correct?" the large figure asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Hai…" Makoto nodded as she prepared to leave, "Matte...I just have one question, Tager."

"Hmm?"

"Noel Vermillion...you're looking for her, right?"

"Does that mean something?"

"Please answer the question."

"...I am afraid I cannot."

"...Eh. That's fair…" Makoto shrugged before frowning a bit, "But I will say this, Tager-san...If you and Kokonoe have something planned involving her, and she's hurt in anyway...I will make you both pay, regardless of who you two are."

"...Understood…" the large figure nodded.

"Yeah...anyway, enough chit-chat! See ya again, Red Devil-san!" Makoto beamed, doing a complete 180 in her mood as she ran off.

"...Are all women difficult to comprehend?"

"You have no idea, big guy…" Ryuga spoke, walking past him to catch up to Makoto.

"...Hmm?"

* * *

Sento sat down, typing at a computer that ran a long series of formulas for an experiment of some kind. He smirked typing away a couple more times as the program ran smoother. Several people awed at how fast he did it before he got up.

"Alright, that should keep you guys from killing yourself or blowing a hole in dimensions...Try not to nuke yourselves though." he told them as they all nodded and began working themselves.

=...Meh. Could've done it faster= Kokonoe scoffed from a small screen next to him.

"You wish, catgirl." Sento spoke, "Anyway, I need to go find the guys who stole my memories...and steal all their technology."

=...If you do, bring me some of it back. I want to tinker around and see how they pull it off...who knows? I might make something interesting out of it= Kokonoe stated.

"Sure, I mean...it's not like you could do worse than making people into walking mutants." Sento shrugged sarcastically.

=Don't push it…= Kokono frowned as the screen went black.

"Yeesh...can't take a joke that woman." Sento muttered, walking out of the science division, "How anyone deals with her is beyond me…"

Sento kept walking down the halls as he pulled out his Build Phone and began checking his messages. No Smash signatures detected, so that was good. Isurugi had sent a message about Ryuga going out in a costume, and then one from Makoto claiming she found him. Well that seemed normal enough all things considered. He then stopped on one from Noel in her search for clues into Ryuga's mystery, she found a few leads on Nabeshima.

"Bingo," Sento smiled, replying to her message.

* * *

"So...about that thing with the big guy…" Ryuga began as he and Makoto were heading back to the cafe, "What was that about?"

"Oh that? It was just a info exchange," Makoto shrugged, "And before who ask who he is, he's Tager. He's….how do I put this...he's kinda Kokonoe's errand boy for the tougher situations."

"...breaking big things?" Ryuga asked.

"At times, but mostly checking on areas that seem suspicious."

"So...let me get this straight. This bitchy lady you work for sends that big guy into the places that might get a normal person killed or in major danger...and he's just...okay with it?"

"Yup."

"...Question; how is he even al-"

"Cyborg."

"Eh?"

"He's...kinda a cyborg in a sense," Makoto answered.

"...Cyborg? The guy looked more like a demon from what I managed to see!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"Why do you think he's known as 'The Red Devil of Sector 7'?" Makoto grinned a bit.

"That's a metal as hell codename…" Ryuga admitted.

"I know right?!" Makoto laughed a bit, "I've been thinking that, but no one has even brought it up until you said it!"

"So let me get this right...you're a spy...and you work to take down the NOL from the inside as part of some super secret organization." Ryuga spoke up, listing all he had been able to process and memorize..

"That's right."

"...Question then."

"Fire away, Ryu."

"If you're a spy...then why even wear that battle outfit of yours?"

"?!" Makoto nearly facefaulted at that, "Seriously...THAT'S what you ask? I...oh for, I told you last time, it's to help me move around faster!"

"I can understand that...but you can't have this genius lady make you an outfit that does that and doesn't raise as many questions?" Ryuga asked.

"I...well that's…"

"...You never even thought to ask, did you?"

"..I...well….shoot you're right…" Makoto slumped.

"Haha! Not so dumb now, huh!?" Ryuga cheered.

"No, you're still plenty dumb." Sento spoke, spooking them both as they turned to see him and Noel on his bike, "But you seem to have common sense." he chuckled dismounting, "Also Makoto, your boss says job well done."

"Phew…good to know..." Makoto sighed in relief, "...This calls for a victory meal! To the nearest all you can eat!"

"We still need to solve Banjou's mystery." Sento spoke, "Noel got us some leads on Nabeshima." he held up a file of information, "Let's order take out." he offered a counter option, "On a certain someone who was top shocked at my work to notice my borrowing something of hers." he smirked, holding up a credit card with a mischievous smirk.

"...is that…?"

"Yes….yes it is..." Sento smirked, "Consider it compensation for making her teleporter work...and not scramble people's DNA. Who wants Chinese?!" he cheered.

"Oh! I got the perfect place in mind!" Makoto beamed.

"Yahoo!" Sento and Makoto laughed.

"Y-you sure that's a good idea, Sento-san?" Noel whispered.

"Oh relax. What's the worst that could happen?" Sento asked as they all walked off, Ryuga coming back out after changing into a Japanese biker costume. His hair slicked back to fit his look.

"The fact the old man has this many costumes already is disturbing." Ryuga muttered, putting shades over his eyes. As he ran after the others, a pair of red eyes were watching them from the shadows, watching on in curiosity...and hunger.

* * *

"Ugh...bored…" Ragna groaned, sitting at a table in the cafe as he looked at the ceiling.

"You're still here?" Isurugi asked cleaning a mug, "I figured you joined the rest of the trouble crew when they left to go get all they can eat take out."

"Wait, what?!" Ragna shot up at that, "They….damn it, Sento!"

"If I were you, I'd hurry after them before they finish," he laughed, "I get the feeling that cute little Makoto could eat a man out of house and home...did you see what she did to our pantry?"

"..." Ragna said nothing as he ran out of there.

"Ha! I was just kidding about the pantry…" Isurugi chuckled as he opened the pantry, only to find it was empty, "..." he then saw a note reading [Thanks for the snacks Old man- Ryuga], "RYUGA!-!-!-!" he shouted, falling to his knees, "I really wanted a snowball…" he sobbed.

* * *

"Oh...fancy..." Ryuga muttered as they made it to their destination, a oriental/chinese style restaurant.

"Best place in all of Orient Town," Makoto grinned, "Trust me, their Lo mein and desserts are to die for~!"

"That I'll be the judge of," Sento stated before walking up to a woman in a chinese dress, "Excuse me, miss?"

"Hmm?"

"Table for four please for the All you can eat?"

"Ahh...very lucky. You four have the last table for four," the lady smiled, "Please, follow me. Your plates will be at your ta..."

 ***WHOSH!***

"...ble?" the woman blinked, seeing a pair of dust clouds resembling Ryuga and Makoto.

"Oh dear…" Noel whispered in worry, "Not good…"

"...Explain," Sento ordered.

"W...well...during second year, me and my friends went to an all you can eat restaurant for finishing a test and...well…" Noel paused as she sighed a bit, "Makoto...ended up eating them out of house and home."

"...You're exaggerating…" Sento deadpanned as the two began walking to their table.

"I'm not."

"Oh please...y-DEAR GOD WOMAN!"

Reason for this exclamation...both Ryuga and Makoto were currently chowing down on multiple plates full of various foods, Makoto having more plates than Ryuga as she was currently chowing down on some house special lo mein.

"...see?" Noel sighed, noticing the gawking expression on Sento's face.

"I...I stand corrected." he grumbled, "It's on a friend's card." he offered their means of payment, "Take some extra for...whatever happens."

"Ahh...thank you," the waitress smiled as she took the card, "I'll hand you the check and give your card back once you're all done eating."

"Trust me..we may be here for a while…" Sento deadpanned as he walked over to the table, "Oi, gluttons!"

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked, gulping down some dumplings as she looked over, "Oh! Hey, Sento. About time ya joined us."

"About t-woman, you are eating a week's worth of food right now!"

"...So?" Makoto blinked, "Beastkin have high metabolism, and trust me...everyone in my family likes to eat…"

"I need protein!" Ryuga spoke through a full mouth.

"Oh for the love of...Swallow!" Sento ordered as Ryuga slurped up the entire plate of noodles...for about 30 seconds straight until it was all gone.

"I'm not going to the bathroom…." he grimaced, realizing what he did.

"Oh god our food budget…" Sento facepalmed, "Noel...we've taken in someone who eats as much as an anime character...we've adopted a monster."

"Meh. He's more like a dragon," Makoto shrugged before she resumed chowing down on some lo mein.

"...Please tell me there's something left at the buffet for us," Noel begged.

"Mmm hmm," Makoto nodded, using her tail to point at the buffet.

"Oh thank you…" Noel sighed in relief.

"Oh come on. Like we leave you guys o-" Ryuga began before something blurred by, "...what was that?"

"I don't kn-" Makoto began before she noticed something...all their plates, including the ones that still had non-eaten food on them were empty, "AHH! Our food!"

"What?" Ryuga blinked before he took notice, "GAH! Sento, what did you do?!"

"I did nothing. You probably…"

"Aiya! All our dumplings and meat buns are gone!" a waitress exclaimed as a small group were standing in front of the buffet table, "Even the ones we just laid out!"

"What about the kitchen? Surely there i-"

"I just came from there! They're all gone too!"

"NO!-!-!" Ryuga and Makoto shouted.

"We never got to eat, Baka's!" Sento complained smacking them with a menu.

"Hey! We were barely even done before you guys arrived!" Makoto argued.

"BARELY?!"

"Besides, We left food for ya at the buffet!" Ryuga added, "How else do you explain it suddenly going missing, along with the food we didn't eat yet?!"

"..." Sento sighed before he took a ladle out of the buffet and smacked Ryuga upside the head, sending him tumbling down, "Now then, I think we have a food thief to find."

"Ow~" Ryuga groaned, nursing the steaming bump on his head.

"Now..let's just find out how t-" Sento began.

"Excuse me sir? Your card was declined."

"Wait, what?" Sento blinked as the waitress from before handed him the card, "That can't be right. I…" he then noticed a small text on the card reading 'touch I.D. For Kokonoe's hands only,' "...sneaky cat…" he whispered, "I am going to get her back so good for this...ohoho…" he laughed as the waitress backed up a step.

"So now what?" Noel asked.

"Oh, I can pay. That was just to mess with Kokonoe." Sento explained as he pulled out a wallet, "Lets see...diamond...diamond...ah, there's my card." he said pulling out a solid gold card.

"...you have a…"

"Unlimited card? Yes...yes I do…"

"...Oh I am gonna enjoy hanging out with you, Sen…" Makoto grinned happily.

"It helps I have an...unlimited supply of diamonds to cash in." Sento muttered, "Now..to pay for this a-"

"AHH! Dine and Dasher!"

"...Now what…?" Ryuga groaned before he noticed Ragna running out, "...Was that Ragna?"

"..."

"Ugh...Why am I the one with accountability for that idiot?" Sento groaned as he put some diamonds on the table making the cashier have a panic attack as he realized it was authentic and big as a golfball, "Come on...let's go get him before he does something else reckless…"

"H-hai/oh yeah/Eh. Why not?" Noel, Makoto, and Ryuga replied as they began to chase after Ragna.

* * *

"Ugh...damn cat…" Ragna muttered as he ran back to the cafe, "I finally caught up to the others, and she drags me to feeding her big mouth...AGAIN."

"Home already? What happened, run into a disgruntled ex?" Isurugi asked as he read a novel in a corner of the shop while a record player played jazz music. He was even dressed in comfortable red robes as he relaxed in a fancy recliner.

"No. I ran into a…"

"RAGNA!"

"Oh great..now I got Sento on my ass…" Ragna muttered as he turned, "What?!" he then stopped as Sento aimed his firearm right at his face, making him freak for a second.

"We have some questions." Sento explained slotting the Harenezumi bottle into the DrillCrusher, "Or would you rather we go for some acupuncture?"

"...I have a very good reason."

"Oh really...do tell." Makoto added

"...I was coming to meet you guys, and I ran into an….acquaintance of mine…"

"Uh huh…"

"Problem is, whenever I 'treat' her to some food, I'm always left with the impossibly high bill, so...I did what I usually do when she gets me in that situation…"

"Dine and dash?" Noel guessed.

"Yup."

"...You know I literally have a bucket of diamonds downstairs called 'our money supply' in sparkling glitter letters...said glitter being made of crushed diamonds…" Sento reminded.

"How do you think I paid for this leather lazy boy!?" Isurugi cheered.

"...Okay, I did try to pay for it, but the bill was too high! Plus...didn't help there was some bounty hunters in there too," Ragna admitted.

"...I'll bite. Who is this acquaintance of yours?"

"...A very annoying and energetic Kaka Clan member."

"..."

"...Why are you giving me that look?! I'm telling ya the truth!" Ragna snapped.

"Uh-huh...like the little vampire girl whom I've never caught visiting you?" Sento asked.

"She is real damn it!"

"Oh, or how about the time we found you in bandages after losing to a little boy and his giant doll he called sister?"

"That was legit and you know it, you ass!"

"Oh, I know. It's just funny when that vein pops on your forehead." Sento smiled, "Don't worry. I paid your bill with a diamond the size of your currently bugging eyeball. So with any luck it broke even with how much you owed. AND THESE TWO GARBAGE DISPOSALS!"

"Most of which we never got to finish!" Makoto and Ryuga added.

"...She got your food when you weren't looking?"

"Eh?"

"Ugh...god damn it Tao…" Ragna facepalmed before a crash was heard….from Sento's lab, "..."

"...did...did someone just find us out?" Ryuga blinked.

"...Ragna…did you leave the secret entrance to my lab open again?"

"Fuck no! Also, why go directly to me?!"

"I am sneaky...I am sneaky…" Isurugi spoke trying to sneak past the younger adults and towards the stairs leading to his apartment room above the shop, "Nobody will know I left it open by accident when cleaning...and no one will be the wiser…just need t-"

"Noel…" Sento spoke.

"H-hai, Sento-san?"

"Did you leave it open?"

"EH?! N-no!"

"...Makoto?"

"Nope. But…" Makoto began before her tail grabbed Isurugi before he could run past them, "You may want to ask him."

"Gh?!"

"Master?!" Sento asked, seemingly hurt.

"It was an accident! I was cleaning! I was distracted by my mail order for my Playboy robe...I'm just a man!-!" Isurugi exclaimed.

"...And?"

"...I was the one who ate that chestnut parfait that was in the back of the fridge."

"What?!" Makoto snapped before slumping, "Oh man...I was saving that for dessert~"

"You've gotten too use to hanging out here…" Sento muttered.

"It had a surprisingly nutmeg like flavor…" Isurugi kept babbling.

"Welp...Master's broken." Ragna muttered.

"...You," Sento spoke, pointing at Isurugi, "Wait up here to keep an eye on the door. The rest of you…" he pointed at the others, "Follow me. Noel, stay in the back. We may need your gun skills."

* * *

The four young adults sneaked down the stairs to the lower levels of their base of operations. Sento walked ahead with his Drill Crusher aiming around the corner. Once they reached the bottom, Sento slowly opened the door...to be greeted with the sight of a complete mess.

"...MY LAB!"

"MY BED!" Ryuga and Ragna exclaimed, seeing the torn up pair of beds in the room.

"Who cares?! Look at my lab!" Sento exclaimed as he ran in, "AH! My 3D printer! That took me a long time t-MY COMPUTER!"

"I had a nice soft bed after a year of painful prison springs and iron base...it was like a cloud of cotton candy…" Ryuga sobbed.

"...claw marks…" Ragna muttered, noticing what looked like claw marks on the bed, "...God...damn it, Tao…"

"Wow...I'm glad I don't live here." Makoto spoke, "Too...too soon?" she asked Noel; who nodded with the most deadpan face she could give, "...Yeah. Too soon…"

"...St-still, what do you think caused all this?" Noel pondered, the two unaware of something slowly approaching them from behind.

"Dunno. But whoever it is, th-"

 ***GROPE***

"AHH~!"

The three men in the room quickly turned and looked right at the girls, a figure standing behind Makoto as they...rubbed her assets.

"Ohh~ Fluffy girl's got big boobies, almost as big as the Boobie Lady's, nya~!"

"What th- get off me!" Makoto snapped as she tried punching the figure, who leapt out from behind her and landed on top of what remained of a desk.

The figure seemed to be a catgirl wearing a beige-colored hooded jacket with two long tied-up blonde pigtails sticking out of the hooded part, a black furred cat tail sticking out the back while her hands and arms were covered in overly sized- cat-themed sleeves.. One thing Sento and Ryuga took notice was they couldn't see her face..only a pair of red eyes and a fanged cheshire cat-like smile.

"Oh my god...you weren't bullshitting me Ragna...I owe you...one free anything." Sento spoke.

"I'll hold ya to that…" Ragna muttered.

"Hmm?" the cat girl blinked as she looked at Ragna, "Oh! Hi, Good Guy, nya!"

"Damn it, Tao! How'd you even get in here!?"

"Oh! Old nice man left the door open, and Tao just snuck in and wanted to see what was inside," the catgirl, apparently named Tao answered before pouting a bit, "No food or anything in here aside from those cream puffs I found, meow…"

"Hey...I was hiding those for my own snack time!" Ryuga complained.

"Oh...anymore, nya?"

"Anym-DAMN IT, TAO! You ATE everything in that all you can eat buffet!" Ragna snapped.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Ryuga and Makoto exclaimed as they glared at the cat girl.

"Yup, but their meatbuns weren't as good as Boobie Lady's!" Tao beamed.

"...did...that sounded wrong to everyone else right?" Sento asked, "It's not just me?"

"Nya?" Tao blinked at that, "What do you mean, pointy hair guy?"

"...eh?"

"She means your ahoge," Ragna explained, "Also don't...just don't bother trying to correct her. She's...bad with names."

"So now I'm pointy hair guy...yippee." Sento muttered, "What does that make Ryuga, dumb dragon?"

"OI!"

"...Reowga?" Tao repeated.

"Oh, his name she kinda gets!" Ragna and Sento complained.

"Boys...let's backtrack just a step here." Makoto spoke up, "So Tao..what exactly are you doing here aside from raiding our food?"

"...Tao doesn't remember. All I remember is food, nya."

"So...what? This is just what she does?" Sento asked, "Run around the Toto section of Japan causing messes, eating food, and giving people nicknames?"

"More or less…" Ragna shrugged.

"Eh?! Taokaka is more than that, nya!" Tao exclaimed as she shot up, "Tao is a vigilante searching for Rawrgnya!"

"Uhm...does she know that…?" Sento looked a Ragna.

"Wanted poster," Ragna simplified.

"Eh? How…" Ryuga began before Ragna showed him his wanted poster, "..."

"Hm?" Makoto blinked as she looked over at the poster, "...PFFFT! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"It's not funny!" Ragna complained.

"Hahahaha!" Ryuga laughed, "Dude...you look like someone kicked you in the junk...WHILE you're constipated!"

"Oh yeah...well your's ain't much better." Ragna spoke up, getting his attention.

"Wait what?" Ryuga blinked before Ragna pulled out another wanted poster, "...Is...is that supposed to be me?!" he shouted as it was a close up of his face as he was growling in anger, his nostrils flared out and it made him look...like a monkey mid-screech.

"He is a monkey…" Sento spoke seeing it.

"I AIN'T NO MONKEY!" Ryuga snapped.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh..oh I can't breath!" Makoto wheezed, kicking her legs into the air as she held her gut.

"Oh come on what is with these things?!" Ryuga complained.

"Sento's isn't that bad." Noel spoke, holding a wanted poster showing Build RabbitTank in his signature pose as if posing for the camera.

"...OH COME ON!" Ryuga and Ragna complained.

"The benefits of a mask." Sento smiled, "I can do all the crazy stuff I want, and I never take a bad picture."

"Lucky asshole…" Ragna muttered.

"I offered you a cool mask but you said no...you didn't like the straps used to keep it on." Sento explained, pulling out a red metallic mask for one's mouth themed after the fangs of an Oni.

"If I wore that, then people would mistake me for Sector Seven's Red Devil!" Ragna argued.

"Oh you mean th-oof!" Ryuga began before Makoto elbowed him into a wall.

"...Fine. Your loss," Sento shrugged, "I need to examine my bottles anyway."

"You mean the bottles Tao just snatched out of curiosity and ran off with while we weren't looking?"

"Yeah. Th-wait, what?"

"Yeah…" Ragna began as Sento rushed off in a red blur, "...poor bastard."

"Eh?" Ryuga blinked a bit.

"Rule number one of dealing with Kaka Clan members...never try and pursue them...It bites you in the ass, both literally and figuratively," Ragna stated.

"Leave him. Let this be karma." Ryuga smiled.

"...Oh massively," Ragna grinned at that.

* * *

"Alright..where are you…?" Sento frowned as he looked around for Tao, "You better not have opened those bottles damn it!" he grumbled looking around, "Think. She's one of Ragna's friends...so can't be too bright...Oi, Neko! I got snacks!"

"...Nyo you don't, nya! Tao smelled you just before she left, and you had nothing aside crumbs, nya!" Tao's voice argued.

"Oho...clever kitty." Sento spoke, shaking Rabbit as his ears picked up where her voice was coming from, "Then how about I go get some and trade for the bottles?"

"Mew?"

"You give me the bottles back, and I get you a tasty snack you can't get here in Toto."

"...Can you get Tao Boobie Lady's meatbuns, nya?" Tao asked.

"Boobie lady?" Sento blinked, "Ah...show me who she is first and sure." he offered, "I'll buy as much as I can. Just give me back the bottles."

"...Better! Tao can show you, nya!"

"Wait, wh-WOAH!" Sento yelped as he was suddenly dragged along at high speed.

* * *

"Do you think Sento-san is okay?" Noel asked as everyone gathered upstairs for tea and TV time.

"Who cares? Let him deal with the cat for a day. See if that doesn't fix his personality." Ragna muttered drinking up as he and Ryuga watched TV.

"Besides this way, he's not blowing things up and making us listen to him sing in math...somehow." Ryuga muttered.

"I still don't get how he does that…" Ragna mumbled, "...but hey. Least we can finally relax without being called dumbasses."

"Agreed!" Ryuga smiled, "Ah...hey Noel!" he spoke up suddenly spooking her, "You and Sento said you found some info on that Nabeshima guy."

"OH! H-hai…" Noel nodded.

"Well spill, girl. What did you find out?"

"That's not how you talk to a girl!" Makoto accented her complaint by slapping him upside the head.

"Gomen-nasai." Ryuga quickly bowed his head.

"Better," Makoto grinned before looking back at Noel, "But yeah. What did you find out exactly, Noellie?"

"Oh…" she nodded, getting over that bit as she put down the files, "From what Sento told me to look for, I found that his files from the time as a guard at the prison was all false information." she revealed as everyone looked over the file, "Nabeshima isn't from Toto, but Seito. He has a family there. He suddenly came to Toto for work, and since then has been bounced around jobs and each time under false information. He worked at places where he came across Kasumi and you Ryuga. It would appear he has been...following you for a while."

"Eh?" Ryuga blinked.

"Nabeshima's information is scarce, but chances are he knows the people who did this to you and Sento." Noel went on, "We have his phone number as well. But Sento thinks we should wait to call him. If we just call him now, he could run to his boss and we'll never find him again."

"Ahh...good idea," Makoto nodded.

"Dang...so close but so far…" Ryuga mumbled "So what's his plan?"

"Sento will build a device to trace his cell down so when we call him once, we'll track him as he runs to his boss or his current location." Noel explained.

"Well we can count on him for that at least." Ragna muttered, "An ass yeah, but damn if he can't make a lot of useful shit."

"Like the 3D printer?" Makoto guessed.

"Yup…"

"Great, so now we do need him." Ryuga grumbled, "Wonder how long he'll take."

* * *

"AH! Stop this crazy cat!" Sento cried while being dragged around.

"Don't worry, Spiky Hair guy! We're almost there, nya!" Tao beamed as she dragged him around town.

"You've been saying that for ten minutes now!" Sento complained, "I'm starting to think you're lost!"

"No I'm not! Taokaka knows exactly where Boobie Lady's place is!" Tao argued before sniffing the air a bit, "Ohh! She's right past there!"

"Hmm?" Sento blinked as he looked over...before paling a bit to see that the 'path' Tao mentioned was through a cactus store, "Oh hell no!" he spoke taking out, two bottles.

 **=RABBIT! SOUJIKI!=**

"Not doing that!" Build spoke, raising the vacuum as he began sucking up the cacti in their way, "Not falling for that old drag you through painful place bit."

"Nya?!" Tao gawked, seeing that, "How's Spiky guy doing that, nya?!"

"Build...Build." he explained simply, "Ore wa Kamen Rider Build, Seigi no hero! Ai no Senshi! Tensai no...Build!" he exclaimed proudly, "Any of that sinking in?" he asked, getting a simple nod of no, "Yeah I thought not...ugh...Spiky Guy is also Kamen Rider Guy, and I use these bottles to save people from bad monsters."

"...Oh! Tao gets it!"

"Finally. Y…"

"Spikey Hair guy becomes Buildy guy to fight monsters, nya!"

"Close enough…" he groaned scratching the back of his helmet with his normal hand, "Lead the way so we can get you some snacks." he sighed motioning to the cleared path.

"OKAY!" Tao beamed before dragging him along once more.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Build snapped as he was dragged along once more, "How's Ragna even still sane after dealing with you?!"

"Tao's never met Rargnya!"

"I was refer...oh forget it!" Build facepalmed, "Just tell me when we get there…" he grumbled thankful his armor reduced the complaint of whiplash from being dragged around.

"We're here, nya!"

"Seriously?!" Build snapped as he turned, seeing a fair medium-sized building with a Chinese motif, "...I detect medicine….this Boobie Lady isn't a doctor, is she?"

"Yup! She takes care of Tao and the rest of the kitties down in Kaka village when we're sick or hurt, nya!" Tao beamed.

"So...a doctor makes the best meat buns you've ever had...I'm starting to wonder if the ones she give you are filled with some kind of ADHD medicine…" Build muttered bluntly and outloud. He undid his armor as he knocked on the door while grabbing Tao by the scruff of her hood to keep her from walking off, "Ano…" he walked in, dragging Tao who didn't seem to mind the action, "Excuse me!" he called out, "This might seem very odd...but I am here with a woman named Tao...she says she knows someone here."

"...Hold on," a voice answered before clearing her throat a bit, "Miss Litchi, Tao's here again!"

"Oh dear...coming!" another voice pondered.

"Okay...listen, I…" Sento began as the door opened up, "..."

Standing there was a young woman with long black hair tied into a bun and pink eyes behind her glasses. She wore a stylish chinese doctor uniform with long white-sleeves, a yin and yang brooch ribbon, and a skirt dress that exposed her thighs. One thing Sento took noticed was how...well developed she was, especially around the chest area.

' _...okay. NOW I see why this hyperactive cat calls her Boobie Lady…'_ Sento thought

"Boobie Lady!" Tao cheered.

"She actually calls you that outloud?!" Sento gawked.

"...Yes…" the woman sighed a bit before giving a small, motherly smile, "You must be hungry, Tao. Why don't you come in? I just finished making some meat buns."

"?! MEAT BUNS!" Tao beamed as she blurred inside.

"Oi! Tao...Tao, you still have my stuff!" Sento called out following her inside best he could, "Taku…" he complained.

"...Tao…" the woman began with a frown.

"Gh?!" Tao's voice tensed at that as she slowly and cautiously returned, "Nyes?"

"Give this young man his belongings back...now." she motioned to a confused Sento who was still processing how that worked at all.

"B…"

"Now Tao, or else no Meat Buns for a month."

"?!" Tao's eyes widened at that before unzipping her coat a bit and let all of Sento's bottles fall out...and some fish bones...and some still wrapped snack cakes...and almost an entire fridge's worth of food.

"Master's snack cakes...why did she take them and not eat them?" Sento mumbled collecting his bottles as he stored them in a series of holsters inside of his jacket, "Well...I did say I'd pay...not sure that's exactly necessary...but my word is solid."

"Hmm? Oh no no. They're free."

"...what?"

"I usually give some to my patients if they're feeling hungry...or if Tao comes over."

"You mean….she dragged me HALFWAY across town...for free Meat Buns she could get...ANYTIME?" Sento muttered through gritted teeth, his eye twitched violently, "Somehow this feels like some kind of karma for how I treat the muscle heads." he grumbled, before seeing something else she had taken, it was an unfinished small handheld gun device, "She even stole my prototype Gattlinger…" he grumbled storing it in his jacket.

"Your what?"

"Nothing!" Sento quickly answered before wincing a bit.

"...You okay?"

"Yeah...just a cut is all."

"...Inside. Now."

"Eh?" he blinked confused.

"I need to examine you to make sure it's nothing serious," the woman stated.

"I just said it was a cut."

"No. If it was, there would be a bit of blood or slight irritation being noticable," the woman explained, "The way you winced makes me think there's some pain around your back, specifically around your lower spine."

"That's…" Sento paused before touching his lower back, wincing a bit, _'...holy crap she's right.'_ his eyes widened, "I...I guess you got me there…" he muttered in shock.

"Yes, so please come on in."

* * *

"...Think Tao's driven Sento insane yet?" Ryuga asked.

"That or dragged him into a place and left him there." Ragna muttered as Isurugi served cold Soba noodles for them to eat, "Thanks Master." he smirked taking his food.

"Ah…" Ryuga smiled taking his chopsticks and dipping the noodles in zaruji before slurping them up.

"Oi Ryuga, don't hog the zaruji!" Makoto complained.

"Make me! Ah! No, I was kidding!" he complained as Makoto began shaking him violently, "Ack! Help! Mad squirrel girl!"

"Thank you." Noel spoke up, taking the soy sauce from Ryuga to eat her own noodles.

"Ah…" they both blinked, realizing they lost.

"Haha…" Ragna laughed, "Oi, Noel, I'm next." he politely said as he took a sip of his tea.

"You kids sure are homey here, huh?" Isurugi muttered, serving himself and having his own cup of zaruji all to himself.

"What can I say? It's pretty homey here…" Ragna admitted, _'...Probably the only place I've been able to relax in a long time...'_

"I don't know how but this coffee shop makes a nice little hang out." Makoto muttered, "Might be the severe lack of customers~" she joked

"Ahahahaha...yes-yes very funny, Mako-chan…" Isurugi laughed before sticking his tongue out as she turned away, "Dang kids…"

"Heard that~"

"Gh?!" Isurugi tensed.

"Again, these aren't fake," Makoto smirked as she pointed to her ears.

"It's like my ex all over again…" Isurugi grumbled to himself letting his head hit the counter, in his moment of weakness Ryuga walked over and stole his cup of zaruji, "Ah!"

"Get!" Ryuga cheered, bringing it back to their table.

"These kids are gonna be the death of me…"

* * *

"This is awkward...Amnesia makes it feel like my first time at a doctors ever." Sento mumbled while walking around shirtless, his coat and shirt hanging on a rack, "I wonder if this is how kids feel...Moral questions for if I ever bother trying to live a normal life."

' _Amnesia...oh dear. I may need to examine him further…'_ the woman thought as she walked in, "Please lay down on your front."

"...okay," Sento nodded as he laid on the rack, "Now what?"

"Just relax," the woman advised.

"...By the way, I never did get your name, miss…?"

"Faye Ling. Litchi Faye Ling."

"Kiryu Sento." he replied, "So do I just lay here or something?" he asked while looking at his BuildPhone as a text came up, "Sounds simple."

"Hmm...you seemed to have pulled something," Litchi noted as she looked at Sento's back, "...You don't work out daily, do you?"

' _Try dealing with monsters…'_ Sento mentally snarked, "Lets just say...I deal with a very physically demanding problem on a near weekly basis. Odd given you'd think a scientist wouldn't do that."

"I see…" Litchi noted as she took a deep breath, gently placing her hands on his back, "This might pinch a little."

"I'm sorry wh-?" Sento began before Litchi's hands pressed roughly, yet gently into his lower back, "GH?!" _'Holy hell that hur….no wait...that...oh, that actually feels good…'_ he mentally sighed in bliss, _'The pain must have come from fighting that bat guy and then holding up a storm of diamonds...I'm not sure how she did that...but I ain't gonna waste the brain power on figuring it out...just enjoy ore…'_

"Hmm...looks like you pulled something else…" Litchi noted, feeling a few tensed up areas around his arm, "May I?"

"As long as it makes me f-" Sento began before Litchi pulled his arm, "Ohhh! Oh, that feels painful and good at the same time…" he muttered, "Ah...now I'm worried what kind of person I used to be…" he admitted, "I think I'm learning things about myself I never knew...like apparently I get sore a lot."

"That explains all the pent up stress," Litchi noted.

"No that's my two meathead roommates…" Sento muttered, "I can't write down a formula without them erasing it in order to play Pictionary…." he grumbled, "...Actually can you get my head? I need to get rid of this migraine…"

"...Hold still," Litchi advised as she began to message his temples.

"Oh...oh that feels g-oh and there's the stress relief!" Sento sighed out in pure bliss, _'Oh...oh this is amazing...why didn't I know about this woman sooner?!'_

' _Hmm...There doesn't seem to be any head trauma…'_ Litchi mentally noted ashe carefully and gently massaged his head, _'Perhaps the side-effect of a drug? No no...what could've happened to him?'_

"We almost done? If so...please, no. I'm..enjoying myself…"

"Almost. You also need to take some medicine for your stress," Litchi advised, "I have some special herbs for a tea that will help with that, and some cream that will help reduce the stress on your back."

"Thanks…" he mumbled, upset it was over, "Well I suppose relaxation is hard to find in this world…one last question."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any more of those meat buns..hopefully any that Tao hasn't eaten?"

"...I always keep a spare just in case."

' _...best day ever...no way anything can run this.'_

* * *

"I was wrong!" Sento cried, returning home to see Ryuga struggling to keep the phone away from the others.

"I'm calling Nabeshima!" Ryuga complained.

"We said we need to track him!" Makoto shouted.

"Hand over the phone, Ryuga!" Ragna complained.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Ryuga shouted as the phone was yanked from his hand by Sento.

"Ah?" the three blinked, falling over to the floor unceremoniously.

"Amazing...I came back feeling relaxed...and walk in on the comedy stylings of Dumb, Dumber and Miss Fan-service."

"He means you," Dumb and Dumber spoke to Makoto.

"Says Dumb and Dumber," Makoto countered.

"OI!"

"Ugh...you idiots are gonna be the death of me." he grumbled, sticking a device to the back of the phone, "Here...this will track Nabeshima's cell phone after you call it." he explained, "Try not to break it or you'll lose him forever and never solve this case." he spoke, unpacking some of the stuff he brought, "No Pressure."

"YOU PUT ALL THE PRESSURE!" Ryuga complained.

"Can't talk. Trying to relax…" Sento waved off, taking out a meat bun as he took a bite of it, "Ah. Here, Noel, I brought you one too. And...one for you three." he muttered, tossing them all one, "Master gets two!"

"Ah!" Isurugi cheers, happily jumping back into the room, "Wait..where did you get them?"

"Litchi Faye Ling, or as that hyperactive catgirl called her, Boobie Lady." he muttered through the bun in his mouth, "She makes a dang good meatbun." he spoke, "I use to have two for everyone...but they were too good. Oh no wait. I saved Noel's extra one."

"Oh come on!" Ryuga and Ragna snapped.

"Bite me, idiot 1 and idiot 2." Sento countered.

"Neh...Noel, you'll share right?" Makoto asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"...A...ano...well…" Noel muttered.

"Please~? I'll let you hug my tail~"

"Oh please. Like anyone's gonna fall for…" Sento began.

"HAI~!" Noel beamed as she handed Makoto half of her meatbun before glomping Makoto's tail.

"I will never understand women…" Sento muttered bluntly. He then held his phone up, "Well good luck to you."

"Wait...where are you going?" Ryuga asked.

"Smash detected." he spoke, "I'm not a detective, so good luck with the mystery. Maybe you'll take in a talking great dane." he chuckled.

"Hey wait...what's the deal? I thought you were helping us out." Ryuga spoke up, 'Don't you want your memories back?"

"This and that are two different things." Sento explained.

"Oi...the savior Build or your own past. Which one matters more to you?" Ryuga demanded.

"That's easy. Build of course." he smiled.

* * *

"Man...what's up with that guy…?" Ryuga muttered after Sento had left them all behind to go off and hunt down a Smash, "First he's thinking of plans for us, but when it comes time to play super hero he ditches us…"

"Yeah...wouldn't be the first time…" Ragna muttered, "It's like he enjoys keeping up his hero act more…"

"Are you two done crying like little girls?" Makoto asked, "We've been waiting for you to call Nabeshima for ten minutes. Are you gonna complain or man up already?"

"Sh-shut up!" they both complained.

"Immaturity...the sign youth is wasted on the young." Isurugi sighed.

"Agreed, especially on muscleheads like them," Makoto agreed.

"OI!"

"Just call already."

"Fine...oi...wait...Where'd Noel go?"

"Wow...you just now noticed she left? What an attentive man you are." Makoto spoke sarcastically.

"...That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"No. I'm complimenting you."

" _That_ was Sarcasm!" Ryuga smiled.

"Master...would I get in trouble if I bashed his head in with this bench?" Makoto asked.

"Young lady, this place is insured out the wazoo! All you'd do is make me money!" Isurugi laughed.

"Damn it, old man! Don't encourage the half-breed!...that came out wrong."

"...So is a giant energy fist smashing your wall good, Isurugi-san?"

"Of co-wait, what?"

"Calling! Calling!" Ryuga shouted, dialing the number, "No need for nothin'!" he spoke quickly.

"Dial, man! Dial!" Ragna hissed.

"What do you think I'm doing, knitting?!" Ryuga hissed back.

"Mako-chan...you scary." Isurugi muttered.

"So long as you don't say anything racial towards Beastkin...yes. Yes I am," Makoto grinned a bit.

"Wah...and I thought my ex wife was wicked…"

"Hey!"

"Ryuga said it!"

"No I didn't!" Ryuga shouted as he put the phone to his ear.

"Yes you did. I…"

=Hello?=

"Nabeshima!?" Ryuga snapped, hearing the voice on the other end.

=Who is this?=

"Banjou Ryuga...remember me?" Ryuga spoke simply. "Where are you? You're going to prove my innocence right now!"

* * *

Nabeshima held the phone to his ear as he listened to Ryuga shout over the line and several voices in the background trying to calm him down. He sighed as Night Rogue stood directly behind him listening in via wire tap. The armored man chuckled softly so he wouldn't be heard over the line.

"I can't do that." Nabeshima finally spoke as Night Rogue nodded as he was guiding Nabeshima's answers.

=WHAT?!=

"They'll go after my wife and daughter." he spoke.

* * *

=If I do that, they'll kill my family. I'm sorry but they matter more to me then your innocence. So as long as Faust has that over my head, I can't betray them.=

"So...if I save your family then you'll testify?" Ryuga asked, getting the others attention, "As long as Faust has them under the threat if you do anything, they'll hurt them so you can't do anything. So what if I get them somewhere safe?"

=How?=

"Dunno…" he spoke as everyone else in the room facefaulted.

* * *

=So tell me where they are= Ryuga added, =We can get them=

"Seito."

=SEITO!?=

=Idiot! We told you he was from there!= Makoto's voice shouted as a loud slap was heard.

"They live in Seito's 6th district." Nabeshima added, "If you really can save my family...then I'll testify for you...but only after they are safe." he spoke hanging up, he then turned to Night Rogue, "That's enough, right? Now they'll walk into your trap...that's it, right? Now let my family go!"

" **Hahaha...okay. But...your work isn't done yet, Nabeshima-san."** he laughed walking towards him, **"We still have a prosperous business relationship to go."** he laughed.

* * *

"Baka!" Everyone shouted as Makoto dope slapped Ryuga so hard, his face hit the floor.

"How do you plan to cross the wall genius!?" Ragna snapped, "The only holes in it are guarded roads with NOL guard positioned their 24-7!"

"I...hadn't thought of that…" his muffled voice spoke through the floor.

"Oh my god…" Ragna facepalmed.

"Great~! Just great! You promised the only guy who can save your hide you'd do something impossible!" Makoto added on to the pick on Ryuga conversation.

"Well…" Isurugi spoke up as all three shot up and stared at him.

"Spill it!"

"There are...other gaps in the wall." he explained after a moment, "See, people have been discovering Skyroads for years. They have been using them to smuggle families across the wall to escape persecution, chase, and sometimes just to find better work to support their families." he went on, "And like with anything, there are people who know how to smuggle you across those gaps in the wall. One such group of people are masters of this trade." he lectured them as he poured himself some coffee, "So...they could help you get across...provided you can prove yourselves worthy of their assistance."

"Master...how do you know this stuff?" Ragna asked.

"Hehe…" he smirked, "Listen well, boys...it pays to have drinking buddies who spill lots of secrets. And a few tricks to remain sober enough to collect their secrets and use as blackmail for later dates."

"...Clever…" Makoto grinned at that.

"Well I have been the one helping Sento fight monsters and Faust for a year...until we adopted Ragna and had an extra means of beating shit up." he chuckled.

"Quick question?" Makoto raised her hand, "Are we gonna need Sento to make this work...because he's the smart one?"

"...Most likely."

"Ugh…" Ragna and Ryuga complained.

* * *

"Get back here!" Build shouted, driving after a flying Smash. It had an orange body with its arms acting as large bladed wings, its head had a wide brim hat like extension of armor adding to its aerodynamics and a singular eye made up of multiple rings. The Smash had been tearing up this portion of town chasing after a boy before Build found it and began chasing it.

"Sento!" Noel called out as Build drove through a pile of trash cans, "Nevermind…"

"Ha!" Build shouted using his rabbit leg to jump and grab the Smash, "Got ya!" Build then used the added weight of his body to bring the Smash down to the ground, sending them both tumbling along the ground.

Build flipped to his feet as he charged and punched the Smash with his rabbit arm repeatedly, making it stumble back. He then summoned his DrillCrusher as he swung it and and struck the Smash across the chest several times making it stumble back. He then thrust forward as the Smash tried to fly away and hit its back knocking it back down. Build then pulled out two bottles as he slotted them in.

 **=Gorilla! Soujiki! Are you Ready?=**

Build let the two new armor lock on over him. He raised his vacuum arm up and began sucking in air and the vacuum force kept it from flying away. Noel grabbed the boy who was being chased by the Smash to keep him from being sucked into the vacuum winds. The Smash grunted unable to fly away as it was dragged in closer and closer. Build raised his gorilla arm to strike the Smash before he heard a noise.

"Nya!"

"Eh?!" Build gawked turning off the vacuum before he caught, "Tao?!" he gawked, "Where did you come from?!"

"I don't knyow…" she spoke as Build turned around as the Smash slapped him.

"Seriously?!" Build gawked while falling over to the ground. He then grunted as Tao landed on him again, "Why are you here…? I thought I got rid of you… What? Are you following me?"

"I think she's taking a liking to you," Noel spoke.

"Don't treat her like a real cat!" Build snapped.

"Nya? Hey, Buildy Guy? What's the weird bird guy over there?" Tao asked, pointing at the Smash.

"A Smash…" he grumbled as he grabbed Tao and moved her aside as he used the vacuum to drag the Smash over towards him; he reared his fist back to punch it then twisted his hand as the piston on his gauntlet extended out before punching his hand and hitting the Smash, sending it flying away...only to quickly be dragged back by the vacuum, "A person who's been turned into a monster...Now if you would please leave me be so I can…" he blinked as Tao was now hanging onto his gorilla arm like a swing.

"Whoo~!"

"Oi...get off me!" Build complained while shaking her around; he then turned around as the Smash smacked him with its wing, "AH! Again, really?!"

"Nya~ho!" Tao laughed as they slid across the ground.

"Saiyakuda…" Build grunted pulling out the diamond bottle with his gorilla gauntlet somehow.

 **=BEST MATCH!=**

"Build Up!" Build shouted as the spruces formed again, the gorilla section was clear as diamonds armor formed behind him, both sections slammed on as steam escaped from the armor.

 **=Kagayaki no Destroyer! GorillaMond!=**

"Make yourself useful!" Build growled grabbing Tao and lifting her up, "Go get the birdy!" he shouted tossing her at the Smash.

"BIRDY?!" Tao beamed, drooling as she flew towards the Smash.

The Smash was about to smack her away...only to pale upon seeing the razor sharp cat claws that popped out of her paw-shaped sleeves as she tackled it and began nibbling on it.

"...Where….was she hiding those?" Build slowly blinked behind his helmet, seeing Tao's claws tear into the Smash while she nibbled on it.

"I...don't know." Noel muttered as she and the boy next to her just tilted their head in confusion.

"Well...she's become useful." Build noted as Tao kept the Smash from flying away anymore. He quickly spun the lever of his belt as he raised his diamond hand and slapped the ground; the dust and dirt on the road began to lift up with his hand as he formed a spire made of pure diamonds. He then slammed his Gorilla gauntlet into his hand as the piston extended out.

"Bleck! Birdy taste weird," Tao gagged as she hopped off the Smash at the last second.

 **=VOTEX FINISH!=**

"Tao go play hide-n-seek!" Build shouted as he reared back his glowing gorilla gauntlet.

"Kay, nya!" Tao beamed as she ran off.

The Smash turned around just as Build punched the diamond spite sending sharde of the gemstone flying and tearing through the Smash's body armor until it exploded in green flames. The Smash fell and skid across the ground with a defeated groan. Build sighed walking up as he held a capture bottle and sucked up the Smash essence leaving behind a dazed and very confused woman dressed in white robes.

"Okasan!" the boy shouted seeing who the woman was as he rushed over to her.

"Just in time…" Build whispered as he walked past Noel, "Come on. Let's leave before the NOL shows up."

"Ano…" Noel spoke as Build looked around to see people had been watching and recording the fight.

"Uso?!" Build spoke in shock.

"They've….been watching for a while…"

"Since when?!"

"...Since the Smash appeared," Noel slumped.

"...ah...ah!" he bopped his fist into his hand, "Play along." he whispered, "Ah! NOL agent! You won't capture me!" he shouted, grabbing Tao and running.

"...Oh...oh!" Noel gasped in realization, "M-matte! Y..you won't…"

"Tao is confused. Why is lacking lady trying to chase us?" Tao blinked.

"?!...L...lacking...Lady…?" Noel slowly whispered.

"AH! RUN FOR REAL!" Build freaked, reverting to RabbitTank and running off as fast as his legs could carry him and Tao.

"Freeze!" Noel shouted as she chased after them, her guns out as she fired at them, "You're under arrest for disturbing the peace!"

"How's referring to your chest size disturbing the p-and I just made it worse…" Build groaned before tensing, "NOT THE ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

"Nya!" Tao cheered as explosions rocked the street.

* * *

"You hear that?" Ryuga spoke as the building shook slightly.

"I feel that." Isurugi cringed.

"...Someone must've said something about Noel's….you know what," Makoto trailed off.

"You mean her lack of-" Ryuga began before ducking under an acorn tossed at him, the acorn leaving a small hole in the wall, "Ha! Missed, Beast Girl!"

"..."

"And you just made it worse…" Ragna groaned as Isurugi quickly ducked behind the counter.

"Huh? Wh-"

" **Big Bang…"**

"..." Ryuga slowly turned to see Makoto reeling her fist back, a large energy gate behind her, "...Oh f-"

" **SMASH!"** Makoto roared as she punched forward, sending out a giant energy fist at him.

* * *

"Ah...ah…" Build gasped for air as he made it back to home base, only to stop and see a hole break through the roof, "Son of a prime integer…"

"FREZE!"

"Complain later! Hide now!" Build freaked as he ran in, running past Ryuga and Ragna as they were buried in the wall..of the building next door, "I blame you idiots!"

"That's...fair…" they groaned.

"Why are you running?" Isurugi asked.

"Tao did it!" he cried, sliding into the fridge door and closing it behind him.

"...Do I even w-" Isurugi began before a gunshot was heard, "...On second thought, nope….nope...so much nope!" he freaked, grabbing a bullet proof vest and a helmet as he ran out, "To the bomb shelter!"

"...Noellie, you can hug my tail!" Makoto called out before the blonde rushed in, smiling as she hugged the squirrel girl's tail.

"...HOW?!" Ryuga, Ragna, Sento, and Isurugi exclaimed in unison.

"Never underestimate the power of a fluffy tail," Makoto smirked.

"Questions for later…" Sento groaned ducking back into his lab.

"Haha!" Isurugi laughed on the phone, "Thanks to Mako-chan, Master's gonna make it rain!" he cheered, "Insurance on stupid! And you thought I'd never need it Ragna!" he gloated to the boys stuck in the wall.

"Ugh…" Ragna groaned, "My freakin' back...why'd you have to anger her, Ryuga?!"

"How was I supposed to know she could literally punch out a GIANT energy fist?!" Ryuga argued before wincing, "Ahh..I think she bruised a few ribs…"

"Don't expect me to call a doctor," Isurugi stated, "You boys dug your own grave."

"Screw you, old man!"

"Just for that, y-" Isurugi began before a knock was heard, "Oh! A customer...coming~!"

"Eh? Who could it be at this time?" makoto pondered, noticing how dark it got out.

"Who cares? A customer's a custo-" Isurugi began as he opened the door, "..."

"Hello," Litchi greeted, "I'm...here to give a Sento Kiryu his medicine. He forgot it at my clinic."

"...Excuse me for a moment," Isurugi said as he carefully closed the door, "...I am jealous."

"Eh?"

"I am so jealous of Sento right now because...because…Did you NOT see her?!" Isurugi snapped at the two men in the room, "That...that is pure Orient Town beauty right there!"

"Someone here for me?" Sento asked popping out of the upper freezer part of the mini-fridge.

"Just...a beautiful and...really well developed Orient Town woman," Isurugi answered.

"Oh? Dr. Faye Ling?" Sento blinked, "Ah that's right. I forgot the medicine she suggested." he chuckled crawling out and over to the door.

"...Faye Ling...as in...Litchi...Faye….Ling?"

"That's right."

"...Jealous. There is no limit of the amount of jealousy I am feeling right now," Isurugi slumped as he went into a corner, a depressing aura around him.

"Master?" he blinked, opening the door, "I thought you'd be more happy. You just scored a huge insurance check thanks to Makoto…"

"I was before I found out the doctor you mentioned was one of the world's most beautiful women next to the late Konoe Mercury!" Isurugi snapped.

"Eh...there's an actual list?" Sento blinked shocked, "Gomen...Master has been known to be...eccentric." he chuckled.

"Urusei!" he snapped.

"There there…" Makoto patted his back.

"Why gods...what did I do to deserve this?" Isurugi sobbed.

"...It's fine," Litchi slowly blinked as she handed him a small bag, "I've...gotten a few patients that're like that in a way."

"Anyway, thanks for bringing this over." Sento chuckled, "Sorry for the state of things...these are the two...knucklehead...roommates…" he slowly said as he realized Ryuga was out in plain sight right now...and Ragna.

"...Raging Dragon Ryuga and Ragna the Bloodedge?" Litchi whispered with wide eyes.

"Wait, that's what people call me?! THAT'S METAL AS HELL!" Ryuga cheered before wincing, "Ahh...ahh...bad idea…"

"...idiots...every last one of them…" Sento groaned before Litchi walked past him, "Eh?"

"Do you have a table I can use?" Litchi asked, "I need to examine them for any injuries."

"Eh?! But…"

"They may be criminals, but I can't stand by to see someone in pain," Litchi informed as she helped them off the wall, "You two, take your shirts off and lay down please." She then looked over at Isurugi, "You."

"Hmm?"

"Please take a seat. I may have something for that neck pain of yours and bad back."

"Thanks…" Ryuga and Isurugi nodded, Isurugi smiling to much.

"Master...you're being obvious." Makoto spoke.

"Don't ruin this for me, Mako-chan!" Isurugi hissed, "Besides, I've been meaning to see someone about my neck and back anyways."

"Eh? You mean…?"

"Now."

"Coming, Faye Ling-san~!" Isurugi sang as he ran over to a nearby chair.

' _This...has been a really odd day…'_ Sento thought with a sweatdrop, _'First I've dealt with a hyperactive cat girl, then met an amazing doctor, then came home to some craziness...and ended it with being chased by an angry Noel and seeing a huge hole in the wall…least it's over...'_

* * *

"...And you are sure?" a shaded figure

"Hai, boss. We spotted the wanted criminal Build near Dr. Faye Ling's clinic," a ninja in dark blue garbs replied, "Shall we track him?"

"Iie...I shall encounter him myself," the figure answered before growling a bit, "He may be an enemy to the Library...but any criminal who dares threaten Miss Litchi shall be punished! You hear me, Masked warrior Build! I, Bang Shishigami, will defeat you and prove who's the true warrior of justice!"

* * *

 _SZ:...oh this is gonna be fun~_

 _Z0: You have no idea...oh the funnies just write themselves people._

 _SZ: Oh ho yes~! In fact...preview time!_

* * *

 _ **Jikai, Blazbuild!**_

Ryuga: Uh...Sento? Some loud ninja is calling out your name.

Sento: Wait what?

?: Masked warrior Build! Show yourself and fight me, coward!

Ragna: Damn it...not this idiot…

Sento: Ah mou...why does this have to happen in the middle of my Best Match calculation?

Ryuga: Forget him! We need to get to Seito to rescue Nabeshima's family!

Isurugi: Would now be a bad time to mention that the guy who happens to know the secret passage to Seito...is said loud ninja?

Sento, Ryuga, Ragna: WHAT?!

Makoto: Hahaha! Now you have to deal with him.

 **Entry 4: The Ninja of Justice!**

?: Bang Shishigami...sanjou!

Sento: Oh I'm already getting a headache from this guy!

* * *

 _Z0: Oh why do these characters just interact so well?_

 _SZ: I know right?!_

 _Z0: But that's what's really fun about it though._

 _SZ: Yup. Who knew both Build and Blazblue would blend so well together?_

 _Z0: I know. It turned out more fun than expected._

 _SZ: Mm hmm. Anyway, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter, because...well, tell them Z0. Tell them about our little planned break from toku-related stories._

 _Z0: Oh yeah don't worry its not some big long thing, it's just a little break a few weeks at worst. We just want to branch out and try some none Tokusatsu stuff for a bit. But once that break is over we'll be right back here for this epicness._

 _SZ: Mmm hmm. Besides, there's other stories we need to get back to and update...such as Omniverse Shift for me._

 _Z0: That's right so for now folks this is your writers signing off, be sure to enjoy and be patient for the next chapter of our story._

 _SZ: Hai. So until then...we are Seanzilla115 and Kamen Rider ZER0 of team X-over, signing off._


	4. Entry 4

_SZ:...wow. All the dlc hasn't been released yet and a season 2 for BBTAG is already announced_

 _Z0: Talk about fast. But I guess after the whole Yang and Blake backlash, these folks are VERY afraid of the fans. Which to be fair, fandoms can be a mild bit scary._

 _SZ: True..and this is 4 fandoms at once, so...yeah…_

 _Z0: Lord knows the damage One Single fandom of any show can do to the world...those poor Mcdonalds. But I digress!_

 _SZ: Mmm hmm...regardless, Ark System works really outdid themselves with BBTAG. Hell we're already getting Yang and the next 6 dlc characters on the 19th of June._

 _Z0: Ten days from when we started writing all of this. Well should be fun._

 _SZ: mmm hmm..looking forward for my Yang X Makoto team_

 _Z0: I'm fairly sure everyone playing these games demand more characters from all the series being used._

 _SZ: Especially RWBY characters_

 _Z0: I demand our secondary protagonist team be made playable!_

 _SZ: SAME!_

 _Z0: And Maybe Sun, but thats just cause I really like him...make Neptune like part of his move list or something._

 _SZ: Hai...and at least Qrow...mixed on Cinder and Adam...mostly because I want to use them like punching bags for practice mode...much like Hazama._

 _Z0: Don't lie you'd all do it too!_

 _Ryuga: Are you guys done yet?_

 _SZ: About so...minus the disclaimer._

 _Ryuga: Oh, come on!_

 _Z0: We own about as much rights to these shows as Ryuga owns the right to freedom. Any OCs in the future are exceptions. But legally we don't own Kamen Rider of Blazblue. Those belong to their respective company owners._

 _Ryuga: Oh finally…..HEY!_

 _SZ: Begin story!_

* * *

 _Sento: Genius physicist Kiryu Sento here once again! Last week, we went on a few strange quests to find the location of the man known as 'Nabeshima' who holds the key to Banjo Ryuga's freedom and innocence. But first, the idiot up and promised him something he can't even make happen…_

 _Ryuga: I can do it!_

 _Noel: You...you really can't...not without finding an illegal sky road._

 _Ryuga: Okay. Noel, take me to one!_

 _Noel: Eh?!_

 _Makoto: I saw that one coming…_

 _Sento: Anyway...just before things could get hectic….it got even worse when the old man left the door to my lab open...letting in possibly THE most hyperactive Beastkin...no. Hyperactive CAT that I've ever met..._ Taokaka. _Oh, my poor lab...she tore EVERYTHING up, even the 3D printer...and my computer!_

 _Ragna, Ryuga: She tore up our beds, too, damn it! ALL FOR SNACKS!_

 _Makoto: Hey. Whatever happened to her?_

 _Sento: Who knows? After she dragged me through town to a clinic owned by a rather busty, yet very talented, doctor by the name of Litchi Faye Ling, I lost track of her...before meeting her again while Noel and I were dealing with a Smash._

 _Isurugi: Someone say the name of my true love? Oh….it's just you kids breaking the 4th wall again...shouldn't kids in their 20's be more concerned with getting jobs and love interests then dealing with corrupt governments?_

 _Ragna: It's kind of hard to do normal things when we either are human lab experiments, outlaws from the law, or a walking disaster...and whatever these girls are._

 _Makoto and Noel: Hey~!_

 _Sento: To be fair, you're both scarier than your average girl. I mean you both can wreck a city block when angry. In Noel's case? Two...with a rocket launcher…_

 _Noel: ...*blushes lightly*_

 _Sento: Now then...onto…._

 _Taokaka: The nyext adventure, nya!_

 _Sento: Why does everyone keep cutting me off at the last part?!_

* * *

"So to clarify…" Sento sighed, "You told Nabeshima...whom we can now track, that you'd get his family back first before he'd clear your name? While really you could just go find him regardless, get him to give the statement, and then use legal means to secure his family?"

"Ah…" Everyone blinked at hearing all of that.

"Objection!" Isurugi suddenly shouted.

"Yes, Master~?" Sento spoke in a dramatic tone and halfway decent english, as he leaned back and pointed at him to acknowledge his complaint.

"That option is no longer available! Because of these guys accepting that, Faust has already collected Nabeshima himself as a liability. In the end, meaning saving his family is our only option. But likewise, this means Faust will be prepared for us to do _exactly_ that," Isurugi explained logically as everyone just was left to guffaw at their logical assessments.

"In other words, Master…" Sento slammed his hand on the counter, "These idiots have put us into a real Lose-Lose situation!"

"Oi!"

"Oh don't try and defend yourselves! You got us into this, especially you, Ryuga!"

"Me?!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"This is all your fault," Sento sighed, "If you had used a brain for once...maybe we could help them...maybe you could get your freedom back…"

"Hey! I'm trying my best here, damn it! I don't see you coming up with anything!" Ryuga argued.

"Really…?" he asked while crossing his arms, "Who planned to track him via phone, who made the tracker work, and who is the one you all turn to now to fix this?" he countered simply.

"..."

"...I thought so."

"He makes a point," Isurugi spoke, "You kids aren't...that strategically minded. And, frankly, if you keep running headfirst into these situations...we're gonna have to dig out that coffin we bought for Ragna on April Fools day…"

"You still have that?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Boy you know how expensive that thing is?! I'm saving it for when one one of you dumb kids walks face first into a bullet!"

"...He's joking right?" Ryuga asked, earning silence in response, "..."

"In this line of work?" Sento spoke, "I mean...we have an armored Bat guy who can turn into smoke, control electricity and ice...and again...can turn into smoke. If he knew where we lived..." he trailed off as everyone imagined Night Rogue appearing behind them in the middle of the night with his knife held up.

"Stop! Stop!" everyone panicked as the terror grew to real for them.

"I'm not gonna be sleeping well tonight!" Makoto complained as Noel held on to her while trembling.

"I wasn't sc-scared…" Ryuga muttered while smacking his legs to make them stop shaking.

"You should be a horror writer…" Ragna muttered.

"Foolish kids…" Isurugi spoke, shaking slightly, "Who wants coffee? I want coffee…"

"Hey. Your fault for getting us in the argument," Sento complained to Ryuga, "Now we need to figure out how to get through the Sky Wall to meet up w-"

"I know someone who might know of a way," Isurugi spoke up, his back turned to the group.

"Master?" Sento and Ragna asked.

"You do, ossan?!" Ryuga asked, only to get cold coffee to the face, "Blah...ack...augh...that tastes terrible!" he cried, falling over while kicking his legs.

"Show some respect, boy," Isurugi spoke.

"It's cold and burns!" Ryuga cried, "Noel didn't make this, did she?!"

 ***SPLASH***

"ACK!"

"Let me finish," Isurugi stated, "Now then...I knew someone who might know a way."

"...I'm sensing a but coming on…" Makoto noted.

"BUT...I'm not sure if they'll cooperate or not, especially with someone who's in the NOL."

"...wh-why?" Noel asked.

"He's one of the survivors of the Ikaruga Civil War."

"...D'oh…" Makoto cringed, "Yeah, that's a good reason."

"This could be rather difficult." Sento sighed, "But Ragna is a good starting point."

"'Scuse you?" Ragna asked.

"You are literally all they stand for. Using you as a figurehead for our cause will gain us an advantage in political negotiations." Sento explained simply.

"Your face. Make them happy and listen…" Isurugi simplified in baby talk.

"...Yeah. One problem with that...there's a certain hot headed ninja amongst those survivors that might…" Ragna began.

"MASKED WARRIOR BUILD, SHOW YOURSELF!" a voice shouted loudly from outside.

"..." Everyone turned to Sento this time.

"Oh grow up." he complained, "Oh wait...mentally none of you have since middle school." he pointed at Ragna and Ryuga.

"OI!"

"I said show yourself, you false warrior of justice!" the voice demanded, "I, Bang Shishigami, will expose you as the villain you are!"

"...Please tell me that's not…" Makoto began before seeing Isurugi slowly backing away to the kitchen, "...it is isn't it?"

"...He is…" Isurugi slumped.

"Then...he can't know you guys are friends with Build." Sento spoke simply.

"Done!" Ragna nearly shouted.

"Noel, I need you to purify this, so two birds with one stone." he spoke, handing her a capture bottle, "I'll go deal with him the way he wants me to." he sighed, putting his Driver on.

 **=RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!=**

"Be careful. He may be loud...but he can at least back up those skills of his," Ragna warned.

"You're talking as if you fought him once bef-you did, didn't you?"

"..."

"...Wanted poster?"

"Guy thinks I'm evil personified."

"And Master wanted you to be the figurehead…"

"...I regret nothing," Isurugi quickly spoke before running into the kitchen.

"The idea isn't flawed…"

"Also how was he to know Ragna burns bridges before ever even crossing them?" Build asked while climbing up-stairs.

* * *

"He's really loud…" Build muttered, reaching the roof of the building via the attic, "Also who knew Master had so many old magazines...mainly playboy. Master, you perv." he chuckled.

"There you are, Build!"

Standing above Build on another building was a tall imposing man. He had spiky swift back, slightly long brown hair, and amber eyes, and a noticeable large X shaped scar on his face. He was clad in a dark green ninja outfit that only covered his shoulders and arms leaving a good portion of his torso exposed showing his overly defined musculature. Silver gauntlets and boots covered his limbs as a long red scarf flowed behind him. He also carried a giant nail on his back.

"...Good lord is that man scruffy…" Build muttered mostly to himself, "Oi kimi...you know I have super hearing...but even my neighbors are complaining! The old lady next door told me to tell you to shut up, you overexcited youngster!"

"Silence!" the man snapped as he hopped off the higher roof, flipping in the air a few times before landing in front of him, "I have heard tales of you, Masked Warrior...and I am here to prove them false, you evil coward!"

"Hai hai hai...you're not the first would be bounty hunter out for my mask…" he sighed, "But before we begin...let me tell you the truth! I am an interdimensional warrior brought to your world to save it from the unknown dangers lurking in your shadows. In my world, I am a prince and a hero of justice!"

"...Do you think I am an idiot?" the man frowned, "I, Bang Shishigami have heard of your battles with the monsters...and you end up pulling innocents into your battle!"

"Well...given your choice of clothing…" he replied with a chuckle, "But you'd be surprised how often people fall for that one...Wait...I don't..."

"Urusei!" Bang snapped as he dramatically pointed at him, "What makes it worse for you, coward..is that you hide your face! Only a villain would do something like that!"

"Or someone with those they don't want targeted by villains," Build countered, "Perhaps you didn't think I had people whom I care for and therefore place their well being above my own."

"Lies...lies that are burning my ears!" Bang exclaimed before smashing his fists together, "Enough! Your time as a false warrior of justice is over! I, Bang Shishigami, the hero of love and justice will defeat you!"

' _My god, it's like talking to a brick wall!'_ Build mentally snapped.

"Kakugo!"

"Distraction!" Build shouted, tossing a magazine in his face. Bang stopped as he looked at what it was, his face going red from seeing the type of magazine tossed in his face.

"Gah! S-such a cowardly tactic!" Bang yelped as he tried to force the blush off, "I knew you were a villain, coward!"

"Strategy and cowardice are two different things." Build spoke while jumping over him and landing on a rooftop, "Also, you haven't exactly put it down either...got a thing for ladies in a Chinese dress?" he teased with a small laugh.

"What? N...no, I...St...stop!" Bang snapped as he tossed the magazine away, "Enough of this!"

"I agree," Build spoke, "I haven't the time to spend fighting you. I have work that must be attended to. The lives of a family in Seito are in danger and I have to save them. And since you are an obstacle to that...I must now grow wings."

"Eh?"

"Metaphorical…" Build explained, "But there really is a family in danger. Say what you will about me, I could care less. But if you are some hero of justice, then there are people out to help them. A man of his honor and conviction to justice would risk looking into this...wouldn't he?"

"...Soka…" Bang noted, crossing his arms as he took these words to thought.

' _...I swear this better work...oh, who am I kidding? No way would it work with a brickwall l-'_ Build mentally began.

"Very well then...I will assist you," Bang nodded, causing Build to comically fall over.

"Maji?!" Build gawked, losing his balance and falling off the roof, "Hi Miss…" he greeted the neighbors, "Trust me, this is not normal...yes, we'll keep the volume down. No...I can not apologize for that one…"

* * *

"Things went quiet," Makoto spoke as everyone hung around a window.

"Think he's dead?" Ragna asked.

"Maybe…" Ryuga shrugged, "...Rock-Paper-Scissors for who goes and check?"

"Okay idiots." Build said while opening the window, making them all scream and jump away, "I got you your trip over the wall."

"...eh? Really?" Ryuga blinked.

"Yup...but on one condition…"

"...Let me guess, he's gonna keep a close eye on us, right?" Ragna asked with a groan.

"Well that's probably part of it…"

"Wait, you don't know?"

"Oh, it must be so annoying when someone else makes a choice for you without talking it out and seeing what negative effects could come of it. It's terrible, isn't it?" Build asked with thick hammy sarcasm.

"Yes! Yes, it is!" Ryuga responded honestly as the others all very audibly smacked their foreheads at that.

"...Ugh..look. We have our passage to Seito so you can do your rescue mission that might end up being a trap, but in order to pass through it...we'll need to deal with that hard headed ninja," Build stated

"So what's the plan, genius?" Ragna asked.

"Well...they say that rams earn respect from one another by slamming their hard skulls together…" Build said as he looked at Ryuga.

"..."

"...oh I see now…" Makoto noted.

"What? What is it?" Ryuga blinked.

"Simple: You'll have to prove yourself, Ryuga."

"Ha?!" he asked shocked.

"Show him your honest and a good dude." Build sighed fully climbing in, "Simple: you and him are alike."

"Loud?" Makoto asked.

"Yes...and…"

"Thick skulled?" she asked again.

"Well that to...but also…"

"Get us into more trouble then taking in a stray dog?"

"Wow...you and I feel very similar about these muscle for brains." Build chuckled.

"We can hear you!" Ryuga snapped.

"No...they are simple...and it takes a lot to make them change their minds. Remember how long it took us to explain two way radio to Ryuga?" Build sighed.

"..."

"A-and then there was the coffee maker…" Noel added.

"Well th-"

"AND trying to put back together a beaker you ended up dropping," Makoto added.

"...That wasn't me."

"Bullshit!" Build snapped, "My skin was blue for hours! Because you mixed up the glue with chemicals I had lying around!"

"I thought I could make super glue!"

"Super...can someone smack him for me?"

"Oh come on…" Ryuga complained as Makoto punched him in the back of the head, knocking him through a wall.

"We'd be here all day with you guys…"

"Makoto! We talked about this; once every other week only!" Isurugi shouted.

"Gomen, but Ryuga was acting stupid."

"Then just cause bodily harm please! Excuse to drag him off to that beautiful doctor!" he laughed.

"I taste...blood…" Ryuga groaned.

* * *

"Okay...so we have a plan," Ragna spoke as they all relocated down to the lab.

"Yes. Ragna, you'll have to go with Ryuga for muscle...Makoto...you will be brains and team leader of this away team." Sento spoke up as he soldered a gun-like weapon.

"Cool," Makoto grinned a bit.

"Hey!" both males complained.

"You're rescuing a family...I repeat...RESCUING!" Sento spoke loudly, "Do either of you have the tact to handle this alone? You two are tall scary muscle heads...she's literally an embodiment of fluffy…" he pointed at Makoto, "So again...who would they sooner agree to go with? You two...or her?"

"..."

"...I thought so, so stand ready boys," Makoto grinned.

"What about you?" Ryuga asked.

"Faust wants all of us...minus maybe Makoto...let's face it, you're not as broken as us." Sento spoke quickly.

"No offense taken." she replied.

"So...I'll keep them distracted for a better part of the day." Sento explained, "With any luck, I'll trip their trap and you three will be good to go."

"A plan where you get shot at more than us?" Ragna asked with a smile.

"I can live with it." Ryuga shrugged.

Both then jumped as the ever familiar microwave ding spooked them into each other's arms. Makoto jumped a bit as well as the loudness of it was always spooking her much more sensitive ears. Sento, however, whooped happily as he rushed over and took the bottle out.

"Taka (Hawk)..." he smiled as his ahoge rose up once more, "Saikou!" he smiled as he hugged the machine, ignoring the sliding open door as a sleepy Noel walked out with an adorable yawn.

"Tired…" Noel whispered.

"You always come out of that thing sleepy? Sento, what's it do to her again?" Makoto asked Sento in concern.

"Using this lets her use the shiny gold bracelet from who knows where to purify the bottle's essence. Without it, she'd go into a sleep coma for a few days...now she just needs a good power nap and a snack to get through the day." Sento explained as he grabbed his Full Bottles and walked around her and over to a hole in the wall, revealing five pairs of slots that fit the full bottles. He slotted the Hawk bottle as a line lit up to a 'circuit' in the center of the panel.

"Wait, really?" Makoto and Ryuga both asked shocked.

"Yes, really." Sento replied, pointing to Noel who already fell onto the bed in the other hallway and taking a nap, "She'll be fine in a bit. Which reminds me, someone hit that comically large switch on the table. She needs coffee when she wakes up, but I just give her Decaf and tell her it's normal coffee...I feel like she's not the type to like typical coffee." he rambled, plugging in tons of different inorganic bottles across from the hawk bottle.

"This feel like a whole routine…" Ryuga muttered in realization.

"We've had a year to get use to it." Ragna spoke, hitting the button as the coffee maker started up.

"Now...what goes with Hawk…" Sento muttered as he began to draw some schematics on a notepad.

"Now what are you doing?" Ryuga asked.

"He's looking for a best match." Ragna explained, "He always goes through all his bottles looking for a best match so he can program a weapon into the form beforehand."

"He can do that?" Ryuga blinked.

"That explains the giant punching gauntlet for Gorilla." Makoto blinked.

"Hmm...Hawk...vacuum? No no...Hawk...tank? No...needs to be far ranged…" Sento muttered.

"It can't be that hard…" Ragna complained as he grabbed a full bottle with a Lightbulb on it and slotted it only for the panel to give them a negative sound, "Eh...this thing is picky…"

"...If it's far ranged, wouldn't a gun be suitable?" Makoto asked.

"...gun..gun...gun!" Sento gasped as he rapidly wrote some stuff down, "Yes...yes...that's perfect...aerial combat mixed with far ranged…"

"Here…" Ryuga spoke, slotting a Gatling gun bottle into the panel as the Best Match symbol appeared.

"Uso~!" Sento called out as his hair fell down.

"Huh...that worked." Ragna muttered.

"Sweet. I got another guess right!" Makoto beamed a bit

"...Hawk Gatling...Hawk Gatling…" Sento slid back into his swivel chair and over to the gun he was working on as he held it up, "HawkGatlinger…" he named the weapon before pulling out more tools, "Your name is HawkGatlinger."

"...Weird naming sense…"

"It's a good name."

"Okay, since all things seem settled down, I got things all ready for you kids to travel." Isurugi spoke while coming down the stairs, "Now...if you kids can not cause another incident." he eyed Ragna and Ryuga specifically, the two looked back at him in annoyance, "You two know what you do…"

"He's not wrong." Makoto added.

"Oi!"

"Good luck," Sento spoke, "Mister Scruffy is expecting you. Makoto, make sure you keep your cloak on. He's seems like he'd have more of a reaction then even Ryuga did."

"I said sorry!" Ryuga snapped.

"Gotcha," Makoto nodded.

* * *

 **"..."** Night Rogue walked through a long hallway with barely any lights. The armored man sighed to himself as he passed by people dressed in hazmat suits to keep them safe from the many dangerous substances in the area. Night Rogue turned into a room filled with people in prisoner uniforms, all strapped to beds and struggling in vain to escape. Night Rogue scoffed in disgust at them as he walked over to the gentlemen wearing a mask, **"Is it ready?"** he asked as he looked over a glass coffin as a Smash colored in purple with large bits of armor growing from its shoulder and a face guard making it look almost ninja like, **"How...thematic."**

"It was Stark's suggestion."

" **Of course it was… Have you implanted control programs yet?"** he asked as the Smash struggled for freedom.

"Of course."

" **Good. Send him to meet with the 'heroes' for play time."** he said with air-quotes around heroes.

"Understood. Hopefully this experiment will prove...fruitful."

* * *

Makoto and Noel were the first to arrive at the location Isurugi told them to go meet with Bang and his comrades to help them cross the Sky Wall. Luckily, he seemed to buy the explanation that their uniforms were part of a complex cover, which wasn't totally a lie but was also far from the exact truth.

"...Where is he?" Makoto muttered, tapping her foot on the ground as she leaned against the wall.

"Well I suppose it helps since we still need to wait for Ryuga and Ragna to show up." Noel added, "Master was adamant they disguise themselves."

"Sorry fer the wait!" Ryuga's voice called out in a cadence that made him sound...old.

Both girls just stared as they saw him and Ragna dressed in clothing that looked like something people from a retirement home would wear. Sweaters, sweatpants and comfortable shirts, even down to grey wigs of hair and walking sticks to...er complete the disguise.

"Pffftttt…." Makoto held back a laugh at their get ups.

"Ah...Grannies," Noel figured out what they were supposed to be.

"We're grandpas!" Ryuga and Ragna both snapped, insulted.

"Eh?" she blinked, looking at their get ups once more up and down, "Are you sure?"

"Yes damn it!" the two snapped, "And stop laughing!"

"Wh..what...laughing?" Makoto asked with a snicker.

"Well...the costumes are so...outrageous. I guess it will keep your identities hidden." Noel spoke trying to be positive, "And you're sure it's not supposed to be old ladies?"

"It's old men, damn it!"

"PFFT! Ahahahahahah!" Makoto couldn't hold it in any longer as she began to laugh hysterically, holding her gut as she fell onto her back, her legs kicking in the air.

"I'm sorry...but I just have to ask to be sure…" Noel added.

"Whatever...where's the dude with the secret path?" Ryuga asked as he used his cane to thwack Makoto upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Ano...not sure," Noel admitted, "He...should be here any minute n-"

"Ore sanjou~!" a voice loudly shouted as figure blurred into the area.

"Ah!" everyone jumped as Ryuga jumped into Ragna's arms from the scare. After a second Ragna dropped him back down.

"Ack! My back!" Ryuga cried.

"Get up you crybaby!" Ragna groaned.

"Why if you weren't my roommate, I'd smack you into the moon!" Ryuga snapped, shaking a fist in his face.

"...huh. I was unaware you needed to accompany two old gentlemen with you," Bang blinked.

"Thank you! Someone gets it!" both of them spoke in unison.

"Guy thing…" Makoto shrugged to an equally confused Noel, "It's...a long story...but short of it is they are needed. And they can take care of themselves just fine." she explained to Bang as the two began wrestling, "See…"

"Ahh..I see," Bang nodded, "Very well then, I shall lead you to the entrance through the wall!"

"Come along, Jiisan-tachi!" Makoto spoke, dragging them by their legs.

"Kids these days…" Ryuga groaned.

"No respect," Ragna agreed.

"I blame the hip hop…"

"They are really in character…" Noel sweatdropped as she walked behind everyone.

The group made their way through several sections until reaching a spot of town that was built up to hide a section of the Skywall. The buildings and constructs seem to be hiding a specific section. For most it seem like clever use of the wall as support, but given what the group was looking for it all made sense now. This patch of town was built this way to hide a sky road entrance.

"Now..before we venture through, are you sure none of you are being followed by the Library?" Bang asked the four.

"Library?" Makoto blinked.

"We had a Nerd who couldn't make it, does he count?" Ryuga asked.

"No, he's just a nerd; he's no library worker." Ragna replied.

"What's the difference?" Ryuga asked.

"One gets paid to be annoying, the other is just a pain and annoying!" Ragna replied.

"Ahahahaha!" Ryuga laughed.

"Too into character…" Both girls muttered.

"Anyway, what did you mean by Library?" Makoto asked after dope slapping the two males of the group hard enough to form lumps on their heads that poked through their wigs.

"Grr...I am referring to the NOL!" Bang snapped, "Those...those bastards...I will never forgive what they did to Ikaruga...what they did to...to…to Lord Tenjo!"

"I'm sorry…" Makoto spoke, "I really didn't try to…"

"Piss him off?" Ryuga asked with a smirk.

"Would it be elderly abuse to kick him across town?" Makoto asked.

"..."

"Alright, alright, I won't...but I'm still gonna think it." Makoto huffed, crossing her arms a bit.

"...ahem! Enough of the Library! Let us continue our quest!"

"Right." they all nodded following him.

"Finally…" Ryuga sighed, "I can finally be free…" he sighed to himself.

"Ryuga-san, that can't be really all that matters right?" Noel asked.

"Hmm?" he blinked.

"That can't be the only reason you're doing this, right? I mean despite what Nabeshima did...his family was being used against him." she explained.

"...well…"

"Look, we're getting them out either way...let's worry on it later." Ragna cut Ryuga off, "If you go in with all that crap on your brain, you're gonna screw something up."

"You're gonna screw something up…" Ryuga grumbled childishly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Alrighty then...So when do we know Sento has sprung the bad guy's trap and taken the heat off of us?" Makoto asked before everyone stopped hearing explosions outside, "Nevermind…"

"What is that?!" everyone else shouted as they looked outside.

Guardian robots dressed in all black ran around. Several had ripped the flat face plate off their head units, revealing glowing red circuits and optical cameras within their very heads. Several began aiming only to be shot down by a barrage of orange bullets that tore through them and left nothing but burning scrap metal. Everyone looked to see Sento standing their blowing smoke off the spinning barrels of his HawkGatlinger as it was now painted orange and black and had an actual Hawk head decoration just before the gatling barrels.

Sento aimed forward and began shooting as he walked tearing through the Guardians who clearly were not strong enough to take the ammunition Sento's new firearm packed. Sento stopped mid-step letting a Guardian swing miss him, he slammed his new gun upside its head knocking it back. As it turned around to attack it stopped as Sento aimed the gun at its head and blew it clean off with a barrage of six bullets. Sento then leaned back as he swung his arm around and shot at a group of encircling Guardians sending them all stumbling back before exploding.

"..." Ryuga and Ragna just stared at the scene with their jaws hanging open as Sento spun his HawkGatlinger on his finger before blowing the smoke off the barrels again.

"...yo."

"How in the name of hell did you do all that?!" Ryuga snapped loudly.

"Shooting is easy when your know basic geometry and trigonometry." Sento explained as he turned around and shot a still active Guardian, "What are you standing around gawking at? Hurry up and go already."

"Is this normal?" Bang asked, seeing how quickly Sento incapacitated the machines as if it were a game to him, he then muttered under his breath "He has amazing skill with his gun, de gozaru."

"With him...yes. Yes it is…" Ragna groaned.

"Might want to move. We got company." Sento spoke, rushing inside as more of the berserk guardians made their way towards them.

"Oh that's not scary at all…" Ragna whispered.

"Well what do you expect? They were built for execution before they repurposed them into free security guards." Sento explained, rushing up to their floor as a red blur via the Rabbit full bottle.

"Great plan!" Ryuga panicked as the robots all snapped in the direction of his voice, "Oops…"

"Hide in the corner over there." Sento ordered to everyone as the Guardians entered the building.

"Wait, what's happening?" Bang asked as Sento dragged him along with them.

"I'll explain it all later, scruffy." Sento complained as they all ducked behind anything large enough to hide them as the Guardians searched around.

"No..I demand to know why those machines are attacking us," Bang demanded.

"...How would you react if there were NOL mach-" Sento began.

"NOL?! Grr….DAMN LIBRARY!" Bang roared as he charged out of his hiding spot.

"I'll get him!" Sento groaned, jumping over his cover as he began shooting.

"We'll just wait here!" Ryuga spoke as he and the others all gave a thumbs up.

"I'm surrounded by morons," Sento groaned, shooting at the robots while walking, "I knew I wouldn't get along with this guy…" he grumbled ducking a swing from a Guardian before pistol whipping its head unit, knocking it over. He then looked over to see Bang tearing through the robots with just as much ease, "...eh?"

"Damn Library...you...I will never forgive what you did to Ikaruga!" Bang roared, smashing his fist through a Guardian Robot before tossing out an umbrella before making a hand sign, "Shishigami Ninpo: Rain of Nails!"

"Did he just…" Ryuga began before he was pulled down by the others, the umbrella opening up as it unleashed a flurry of nails that rained down hard on the area, hitting the Guardian Robots.

"Wow...that must come in really handy…" Sento spoke, having used one of the Guardians as a shield.

"It is something I mastered to assist Lord Tenjo!" Bang declared before tossing out some nails at a few Guardian robots, tags on them as they either exploded the robots from the inside or covered them in a glue like web.

"That's a Ninja for you, after all," Sento nodded to himself as he put his HawkGatlinger away in his trenchcoat.

"Come on! I can take you all on!" Bang challenged before the robots combined, "..."

"CRAP!" the others panicked.

"Ah…" Sento sighed, walking past Bang, "Next time try and follow the Ninja rule of stealth...before the rule of cool." he spoke pulling out his Build Driver, "Okay...don't freak out." he said shaking his full bottles, "Henshin."

 **=RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?! HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! YEAH!=**

Bang stepped back as the sprooses appeared before slamming shut turning him into Build RabbitTanke form. Bang gawked in utter shock at this reveal.

"Got it…" Build smirked, raising his hand and sliding his fingers across the tanke antenna, "Shori no hosoku, Kimata!" he smiled pulling out his DrillCrusher in gun mode, he then walked over to Bang and moved him around and into a specific spot, "Stand here…" he ran over and began moving things until he built a makeshift catapult, "Okay...hit that end for me, will ya?" he ordered standing on one end as the raied end pointed at Bang, "Hurry up or else it'll get even bigger!" he explained as he pointed at the robots as they continued building onto one another trying to form an even larger machine then before.

"...understood…" Bang nodded as he grabbed the giant nail on his back, "I was saving this to surprise the Library...but this will have to do!"

"Wh-" Build began before Bang blurred ast him, jamming the nail into the robot as a glyph faintly appeared behind him.

"Shishigami ninpo ultimate secret technique!" Bang declared as he shot back, a fiery aura surrounding him as he shot forward, the entire area becoming a pure white from the ferocity of the attack as he charged at the Guardian Robot, "ULTIMATE BANG!" he roared as he slammed his burning fist right into the robot, causing a massive explosion that rocked the entire area.

"Uso…" Build spoke in shock.

"Yeah!" Ryuga cheered seeing that, "That was the manliest thing ever!"

"Men…" the girls shook their heads, despite agreeing that was indeed an amazing spectacle.

"Ahh...ahh...take that...Library's...minion…" Bang's voice panted as the smoke settled...revealing him in nothing but a pair of red undergarments and his scarf.

"AH!" the girls screamed upon seeing that.

"Whoa!" the men all shouted in realization.

"That attack must have caused so much heat, his clothing...burned away due to his overwhelming passion and emotions…" Build explained, "Or...something like that."

"...ahh...again…" Bang muttered, looking at his bare form, "...men!"

"Here, boss," a trio of ninja spoke, carrying a copy of Bang's outfit.

"Thank you!"

"...I have several questions," Build spoke.

"It happens when boss uses his Astral Heat," one of the ninja explained as Bang left to get changed.

"Astral...what?" Build asked, confused once more.

"Oh my god. You don't know something… That's so weird." Ragna bluntly admitted.

"Actually...I don't know what that is either," Ryuga admitted.

"...Fine. Basically an Astral Heat is an ultimate attack you put all your strength into," Ragna explained.

"In short...it's a One hit KO...or a one hit kill depending on how strong the attack is," Makoto added.

"Like Sento's finishers…" Noel added, referencing the finishers he did when he cranked the belt a second time.

"Ohh…" Ryuga noted...before imagining what his would be.

"Ahh...that's more like it," Bang spoke as he walked back into the area, wearing a fresh set of clothes as he looked at the three ninja, "Good work men!"

"Thank you boss!" the three bowed before they rushed out of the area.

"Okay, we stopped them for now, but the fact they are done for means they know we are here." Build spoke up, "We need to move fast, guys. Hurry and get to Seito, I'll cover the Skyroad." he ordered to his friends.

"Got it!" Makoto saluted before pushing Ragna and Ryuga, "Come on you two!"

"Okay, okay! We're going!" Ryuga and Ragna complained as Noel followed them.

"Bang-san, you and I will keep their exit safe." Build went on.

"Understood."

* * *

" **Oh...they have a new friend."** Night Rogue spoke, watching them from a camera on one of the Guardians that still functioned, **"Thankfully Nabeshima still has that little information ship we put in him to make him more useful...now using that and…"** he muttered typing on a computer, **"All that combat data is now uploaded."**

The purple Ninja Smash groaned as electricity sparked off its head. It roared once the shocking stopped. Night Rogue snapped his fingers as the Smash ran down the hall as a blur of speed. Night Rogue laughed happily as he heard the scream of several men who were frightened by the Smash. The armored man leaned back in his chair as several figures walked up to watch the events about to play out on the monitors.

"Huh..so that's what happened to the poor bastard you caught," a woman around Makoto's age with tanned skin noted as she looked back at the running Smash, resting her hands behind her head as her semi-medium length wild raven black hair rested on her neck a bit as she grinned a bit, showing her fang-like teeth as her crimson-red eyes had a look of mirth in them.

"Karai, focus," a slightly older woman with long silver-white hair ordered, a near emotionless serious look in her azure blue eyes.

" **Nabeshima served his purpose, but since we are going to be getting famous soon...no need for a spy network."** Night Rogue spoke, **"Too many...loose lips."**

"About damn time. Was starting to get bored," the ravenette snorted before smirking, "That is if there wasn't a female involved~"

 ***SMACK!***

"OW!"

"Please ignore her, Night Rogue-sama," the older woman bowed a bit, holding a paper fan with the kanji for 'idiot' on it with her hand.

" **I always do…"** he sighed, crossing his legs as he leaned back into his chair, **"Let's see what new bottles Build has today."**

* * *

"How do they keep popping up?" Ryuga asked.

"They are robots made in a factory by the thousands daily…" Sento argued as they all hid as a smaller group of actual NOL Guardians showed up. Sento had finished explaining the first batch were hacked minion drones sent by Faust, while these were actual Toto sanctioned robots and had high end security cameras in their heads that would facialy scan anyone. In short, in order to keep the actual problems away they needed to hide from these Guardians. It took a lot of convincing to keep a certain someone from rushing out there.

"Calm down!" Ryuga hissed, smacking Bang's head and pushing him back down behind their cover.

"But...Library's...mechanic minions..out there…" Bang muttered through gritted teeth, his body twitching as he was very tempted to go out there, "Must...terminate...in name..of Ikaruga…"

"Yeah, well you're gonna cost me a chance at freedom!" Ryuga complained.

"You're both idiots." Sento spoke, getting their attention, "Neither of you can see the bigger picture…"

"Huh?"

"That Skyroad...that silly little crack in the wall is a source of hope to the people who live in those other sections. Where some can't find a decent job to support their family. Or even live proper lives. If the NOL found it, it just become another toll road between cities and those people would lost their best chance." he explained as the two calmed down and listened, "Ryuga...Bang-san, do you know why I wear a mask?" he asked, getting no answers, "Ear to ear…." he smirked, "Everytime I save someone, I smile from ear to ear...but you can never tell thanks to the mask. With the Mask...I'm not just some guy fighting monsters...I'm not anyone, no one to thank, to look for...just someone who saved them." he chuckled as everyone turned to look at him, "That's why I wear the mask...so they know when Build is there...it's someone they can depend on to help them. Justice is about doing the right thing...even if it means cost to yourself. Doing something good for the sake of a reward...isn't justice. Seeking to avenge others as the cost of the dreams of others isn't Justice. Justice is doing what's right...even if it hurts you. Becauses it's about other people not yourself." he finished as he stood up, "That's what Justice is to me...what about you?" he asked them.

"..."

"...got nothing I s-

=Thermal heat signature detected. Engaging enemy=

"..."

Everyone looked over to see the Guardians had aimed at a wall only for it to be torn down. The new figure rushed in and tackled one of the Guardians over before attacking the rest. The dust settled to reveal a ninja themed purple Smash as it pulled two swords out of its shoulders and began tearing apart the Guardian robots.

"...n...nande…?" Bang whispered with wide eyes.

"Oh crud…" Makoto whispered.

"S….S….Smash…" Noel whimpered, hiding behind Makoto a bit.

"That's a new one." Sento spoke as the Smash slashed the last Guardian robot before looking around for its targets.

"Crap!" Ryuga cursed as the Smash focuses its one eye on his and Bang's hiding spot before cutting it to reveal them both to it, "Double Crap!"

The Smash moved to swing down only for Build to block with his drill crusher. Build grunted before pushing the mutated human away. He quickly rolled away from another swing before aiming his weapon in gun mode at the Smash and shooting. However to everyone's shock the Smash literally split into two of itself and let the shot pass between both of them. The two Smash looked at each other before charging at Build. The two Smash overwhelmed him and slashed his chest armor repeatedly.

"Oh come on! It can make clones of itself!?" Makoto shouted as the clone looked their way and split into three.

"You had to ask!" Ryuga shouted at her in terror.

"How was I supposed to know it would do that?!" Makoto complained.

"D-didn't you say you could do that, Makoto?" Noel pointed out.

"...oh yeah. I almost forgot," Makoto realized, bopping her fist in her hand, "Asteroid Vision!"

"Asteroid wh-" Ryuga began before Makoto split into three, "What the?!"

"We need to stop being shocked by stuff…" Ragna spoke up.

"...are you a kunoichi, miss?" Bang asked.

"Eh. somewhat," makoto shrugged before she and her copies tossed their cloaks off.

"..."

"...Go ahead. Get the obvious q-" Makoto began with a groan.

"Are you sure you are not a kunoichi? You almost resemble the part." Bang asked and explained.

"What kind of sense is that?!" Ryuga complained, shaking him.

"Culture...varies...widely!" Build spoke, sword fighting with the main body of the Smash.

"Okay girls, let's help Build out!" Makoto ordered her copies.

"HAI~!" the two saluted before charging with the original, tackling the two Smash copies.

"Why do things get weirder and weirder with no explanation?" Ryuga asked.

"Ha!" Build shouted, slashing at one of the clones before it was punched by Makoto. The clone grunted and exploded. The main body groaned, "It can feel the pain of its clones." he realized, "Makoto...hit the clones hard enough they go boom and we might be able to take it down faster then it can produce them." he explained stabbing a clone with the drillbreaker and making it explode.

"...Oh this is gonna be fun~" Makoto clone 1 grinned, cracking her knuckles a bit.

"Oh yeah~" Makoto clones 2 added.

The Smash clones seemed to gulp a bit before Makoto and her clones pounced them, punching them hard in the face. This sent them stumbling back into more of their clone brothers. They all grunted in pain before looking up as Makoto jumped and slammed a punch downward that slammed them all into the ground crushing them until they exploded. The Main body grunted in pain before Build slammed his tank leg into its torso sending it flying back. The other clones moved to protect the main body only for Makoto and her clones to block their path and begin using the poor Smash clones as punching bags.

"Okay...this is starting to get fun," the original beamed, using one hand to hold one of hte Smash clones as she rapidly punche it, her ears twitching a bit when one clone tried sneaking up on her, "...oh no you don't."

The Smash clone attempted to attack her before it was smacked across the face...by her tail. It blinked a bit in confusion before Makoto's tail smacked into it once more, followed by a few more smacks before sending it flying with one hard smack.

"..."

"Is that normal?" Bang asked.

"Not sure…" Ragna admitted.

"It helps in dealing with sneak attackers!" Makoto called out, now using the Smash Clone to bat away ones that were tossed at her by her own clones, "How many home runs is that now?!"

"23 I think!" Makoto clone 1 answered before her fellow clone whispered to her, "Oh nevermind! Sixty nine!"

"Heh heh. Sixty nine…" Makoto clone 2 giggled.

"...dang it. I walked into that."

"Are your clones even less mature than you?" Build asked, roundhouse kicking a clone destroying it.

"...A tiny bit," Makoto shrugged before batting away another Smash clone.

"Ahh! Makoto don't hit that one!" Noel freaked.

"Huh? Wh-" Makoto began as she hti another Smash clone..before it and her 'bat' exploded, "KYA!"

"Makoto!"

"Eh?" Build looked back to see the squirrel girl crash into an abandoned building, grunting as she fell onto the floor.

"...ah acorns," Makoto Clone one muttered before she and her fellow clone poofed up into smoke, leaving acorns in their wake.

"Acorns…" Build blinked, "No wonder they were so nutty...Gah! It's contagious!" he shook off as the Smash growled, unleashing a new barrage of clones, "...Ahh nuts. GAH! Stop it, mouth!"

The Smash and its clones soon tackled Build into the ground, dog piling him as they began to pummel him rapidly, a few jumping out to charge at the downed Makoto.

"Oi! Y-" Ryuga began before something blurred past him, "?"

The Smash clones stopped mid-step as something blurred past them, making them freeze before the exploded.

"You...such cowardly tactics…" Bang whispered, his fist out as a look of anger and determination were in his eyes, "Attacking a downed warrior is one...ganging up on someone is another...but attacking a woman while she is unconcious? I…" he growled a he clenched his fist, "I will not forgive such an evil act!"

The Smash growled crossing its swords as its clones surrounded Bang. The main body nodded before jumping over him and the clones. The Main body aimed a sword at Makoto only for Build to block with his drill breaker. Build grunted before kicking the main body away.

"Well...I guess now's a good time as any for a beta test…" he grumbled before looking back at Makoto, "Oi...you okay...or are you playing?" he asked.

"Ahh...can't move…" Makoto groaned.

"...It must've used a paralysis powder on her," Bang guessed before glaring at the Smash, "Hear me out, vile beast! There are three things I outright despise in this world! The Library for what they did...Evil...and most importantly...I….hate...HATE...BELL PEPPERS!"

"Eh?!" mostly everyone else, including the Smash, face faulted at that last one.

"I'll take the distraction." Build spoke, shaking his new bottles as the math equations floated around them confusing the Smash and Bang.

"What is this…?" he blinked as all the big math and equations both figuratively and literally went over his head.

"Let's begin the experiment." Build smirked, slotting the bottles before cranking the lever again.

 **=TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH!=**

"Build up!" Build shouted as the sprooses formed again.

The new armor formed in each sproose, the orange Hawk armor formed in front it had sharp shoulder armor resembling wings and a little wing shoulder ornament on the chest armor, its eyepiece was a dark orange coloring in the form of a Hawk swooping down with its wings extending outward. The Gatling armor to the back was a dark gunmetal grey, a mechanical gatling belt formed as chest armor, with shoulder armor resembling an munitions chamber off an old belt fed gatling gun. The gauntlet was dramatically different with armor resembling the chamber and firing mechanism of a gun. The eyepiece resembled a three barreled gatling gun with an antenna shaped like the handle for holding the weapon it was themed after. This time between the two sprooses to the right of Build was an extra set of armor which resembled a pair of orange bird wings.

The two halves closed over Build releasing a burst of steam as the two wings grew outwards into larger wings that looked like they could allow a human anatomical flight. The feathers extended and sharpened as the two eyes flashed brightly.

 **=Are you Ready? Tenkuu no Abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeah~!=**

"Shori no Hosoku wa Kimatta!" Build declared as his wings flapped kicking up a huge gust of wind. The Smash grunted as the wind knocked the it and its clones over.

"...a winged warrior? Bang noted before the Smash summoned more clones, "...Masked w….Build."

"I got it." Build spoke, "I told you...I already have the formula for victory." he spoke as he ducked around swing after swing, his wings shortening to their original length.

He swung his hawk arm releasing blast or wind and feathers that pushed one clone away into the others. Build jumped forward as his wings grew out and he flew across the floor closing the distance as he rared his gatling arm back. He punched the arm into one of the clones before a barrage of bullets shot out of the gauntlet and into its body until it exploded. Build held out both arms, he blasted a tornado of wind and razor sharp feathers from his hawk arm and fired a machine gun barrage of bullets from the Gatling arm as he spun around decimating the clones around him.

The Smash growled as it summoned more clones, it's rage and pain causing it to reach it's limit of clones. Build smirked as he counted with his eyes quickly.

"30...almost to easy." he smirked snapping his fingers as his belt summoned the HawkGatlinger.

"...tell me...how fast is this form, Build?" Bang asked him.

"Hm…" Build smirked as his wings grew out, "Better to show then tell." he smirked aiming up and shooting the roof above him. The hole leading outside was made larger as Build shot up into the air his wings cutting through in his ascent into the sky. Build stopped in mid air as he aimed down and began shooting. All the orange bullets, shook mid flight before they _hatched_ into orange hawks made of energy. The Hawk bullets flew around and picked out targets hitting each and every single one of them. Destroying several in the process, "...That answer your question."

"...soka…" Bang noted, a serious expression on his face as he took this info in, "...You handle the original. I shall take the clones on."

"..you sure? Because I…" Build began as Bang got into a position, "Oh sure. Ignore me when I…"

"Shishigami Ninpa...hidden technique…" Bang whispered, the kanji's 'Fu', 'Rin' 'Ka' and 'Zan' appearing before him in the form of fire as his eyes shot open, a burnign light in them as he roared out, "FU-RIN-KA-ZAN!"

A bright flash of golden light engulfed the area for a moment, dying down as Bang's form was now a pure gold.

"...wh-" Build began before within a second, a majority of the remaining clones were destroyed.

"...Anyone else saw that, right?" Ryuga asked the others with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure I can see anything." Ragna complained.

"I...just barely blinked," Noel admitted, "...Oh! Makoto!"

The main body groaned before looking around and roaring in anger. It charged at them. Bang moved to stop it, only for it to avoid all his attacks and duck around him. It was about to strike before a few shots from Build sent it staggering. Build landed before he aimed and shot at the Smash with an unending barrage of Hawk Bullets.

"I thank you," Bang nodded before wincing a bit.

"...time limit?"

"It only lasts a few seconds for now…" Bang explained before looking back at Makoto, "...You finish the beast off. I will get the kunoichi to safety."

"Got it," he spoke as he raised his hand and began spinning the chamber on the gun repeatedly.

 **=10~20~30~40~50~=**

Build ran up to the monster as he stopped for a moment before punching it with his Gatling arm. He grunted as he landed another uppercut to it's abdomen before he unleashed a barrage of bullets from his gauntlet that sent the Smash flying up through the hole and into the sky. Build flew up as he began spinning the chamber again.

 **=60~70~80~90~100! FULL BULLET!=**

The Gun's hawk head symbol flashed a light from it's eye as a giant sphere of light formed in the sky, the Smash was trapped floating inside as Build flew around at such speeds it looked like there were several of him. Multiple lines formed from the center of the sphere where the Smash was located. Build aimed and began firing a rapid barrage of bullets from every direction at the Smash. It groaned as an explosion occurred but was contained within the barrier. Everyone cringed at the volume of the gunfire and explosion. After a while a burning Smash fell through the roof with a pain filled groan as it tried to reach for its swords. Only to groan as Build landed on its back with a drop landing from above.

"First my eyes...now my ears…" Ragna complained, "What is with you guys and flashy attacks that are a pain to the senses?"

"It's a gun… What? You want a silencer?" Build countered getting off the Smash's back, "So Bang took the others through already." he noticed a lack of their friends in the immediate area, "Good...With any luck, they can reach Nabeshima's family in time...before Faust does."

"...Hopefully yeah," Ragna nodded before looking down at the Smash, "...you gonna do your usual thing?"

"Right." Build nodded, pulling out a capture bottled and sucking the Smash essense out of the poor soul that had become this monster. After a while, the Smash cleared away to reveal… "Nabeshima!" Build gawked, seeing the man groaning in pain on the ground.

"What?!" Ragna shouted in realization as he and Build ran over to him.

Build canceled his armor as he lifted the man up so he was sitting up, "Nabeshima...wake up…" he spoke, gently shaking him awake.

"..."

"Oi! Wake up!" Ragna snapped.

"Ugh...wh...what happened?" the man groaned as he looked up at the two, "What happened...where am I?!" he panicked.

"It's okay Nabeshima." Sento spoke, "You're fine...you're not with those people anymore."

"No...you don't understand...you can't just walk away from them!" he spoke clearly panicked, "They'll find me eventually…"

"It's alright. We already sent friends to help your family." Sento spoke, "We can help." he spoke as they were unaware of a figure walking in from the shadows.

"Ah!" Nabeshima panicked, seeing the figure first.

Sento turned to move only to groan at feeling a pain in his torso. Sento looked down to see the front of his shirt slowly staining red….and purple. Poison...a poison tipped weapon pierced his body. Sento fell over, feeling a horrible pain course through his system.

"...bastard…!" Ragna growled, pulling his sword out at the figure. As he turned to where the whip like weapon returned, he failed to notice a second presence. Ragna turned to the sound of hissing and gawked as a giant king cobra made of liquid metal came in...and ate Nabeshima!

The giant metallic snake slithered off a noticeable bulge in its stomach from swallowing the poor man whole. As it did, Ragna and Sento turned towards a set of footsteps clicking against the ground, purposely being loud to draw their attention. A figure in a dark maroon red armored suit walked out. His armor had white and blue wires going around it with a large collar of armor around his neck hiding his face in the shadows. His chest however hat a noticeable pattern. A large blue crystal Cobra image with its hood taking most of the space on his armor. The figure snapped his fingers as his beast slithered around him.

" **Ciao~"** the figure smiled, snapping his fingers as his snake carried him off and through a wall faster then Ragna could react.

"...ah...ah….another one…" Sento gasped for air as the poison worked through his body, "Cobra…"

"...damn it…" Ragna muttered as he picked him up, "Need to get you someplace safe."

* * *

Ryuga and the others walked through the long cave that was the Sky Road. It was creepy walking through the Skywall, mainly since they worried for that energy field no one dared touch. But so far it all seemed par the course as far as a cave goes.

"...This place creeps me out…" Makoto whispered, riding on Ryuga's back as Noel stayed close to the two.

"Well it's a cave...you don't think Smash Bats live in here, do you?!" Ryuga panicked.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Makoto complained, hitting his head repeatedly.

"Ow! You started it!"

"Please stop…" Noel begged shaking terribly, the thought of mutant bat monsters still lingering in her mind.

"You scared Noel!" Makoto complained, grabbing Ryuga's head and shaking it violently.

"Ack! Help! She's gone rabid!"

"Worry not! It won't be long until we reach the exit!" Bang assured them.

"Oh thank god." everyone sighed happily, hearing that. They all blinked, seeing light at the other end of the tunnel.

They closed their eyes to adjust to the new light source before blinking as they walked out to find themselves on the other side of the wall in Seito. The busy economic capital. Tall building complexes littered the streets. Ranging from businesses to apartment complexes.

"...wow."

"Seito is the capital which focuses more on economic stimulation. Building projects, work locations...all prime focuses." Noel explained, "They sacrificed leisure and space to build cramped locations so as to keep people working." she explained as they walked out.

"And the person we need to find is somewhere here…" Makoto added.

"Noel...you got the address right?" Ryuga asked.

"H-hai," Noel nodded, pulling out a small slip of paper.

"Perfect, then let us be on our way!" Bang declared

"Makoto...what are you doing to my hair?" Ryuga asked.

"I'm bored." she explained, having made two sets of cornrows atop his head already, "Now stop bobbing your head. Doing this while moving is hard."

"You're lucky you're hurt…" Ryuga muttered, catching up with the others, "Still...better keep an eye out. Who knows what's waiting for us…"

"Let's just hope we don't run into another Monster." Noel spoke up, "As it stands...we lack a means of defeating and curing them."

"Oh yeah...only Sento's belt and bottles can do that...and we brought neither." Makoto groaned.

"I have Kasumi's bottle." Ryuga spoke, holding up his dragon bottle.

"One bottle can hardly take down a Smash, even if it does give you superpowers." Makoto argued, "Speaking of which, what does your bottle do...let you breath fire? Fly...Oh! Oh! Oh! Fire punch...Please be a fire punch!"

"I'm not a Pokemon!" Ryuga argued, "...Though, now you got me curious…"

"Maybe drawing attention to ourselves by lighting your fist ablaze is not the best idea!?" Noel panicked, knowing full well these two would try just that at this moment.

"Mou fine…" the two complained.

"...Throw out ideas later?" Makoto whispered to Ryuga.

"Oh hell yeah," Ryuga smirked as they bumped fists.

"You lot really do move at your own pace, don't you?" Bang asked as they kept walking, "Though I suppose with all the things in this world some levity is for the best."

"It helps keep us from going insane." Ryuga and Makoto replied in a strangely perfect, almost rehearsed unison.

"...That is creepy," Bang blinked a bit.

"Says the guy who flexed out of his clothes…" Ryuga countered.

"He's got you there, Bang-san…" Makoto nodded in a sassy tone.

"It...is an unfortunate side effect is all," Bang said, coughing into his fist a bit as he looked away from the two.

"It's nice to see we're getting along after all that has happened," Noel smiled.

"True…" Makoto admitted with a chuckle.

"I suppose we all had the wrong idea about Sento, huh…" Ryuga muttered, remembering his speech.

"I did...at first I thought his guise as the masked warrior was false...but in truth, he is a true warrior of justice," Bang added with a nod.

"He can be an ass…" Ryuga muttered, "But when it counts...he knows how to be a hero."

"You already knew he was like that deep down didn't you?" Makoto smiled at Noel.

"...H..hai. I did," Noel admitted, blushing a little.

"Oh~? Are you crushing on Sento?"

"Eh?! N...no!" she panicked.

"Well at least someone likes him." Ryuga snorted.

"Avast!" Bang declared, startling the trio as he pointed forward, "I see our destination!"

"Oh that's a real normal looking apartment complex…" Ryuga noted, "We need to get in." he looked at those present, "Maybe me and Noel should try...Bang-san and Makoto stick out a little."

"Oi!"

"Hey~"

"That's….not….un….true…" Noel muttered.

"Mmm, Noellie, you too~?" Makoto complained.

"No no. She is correct. Come, kunoichi. Let us be silent like the shadow," Bang advised.

"Oh...I have an idea…" Noel blinked.

"Hmm?" the three looked at her interested.

* * *

-"Delivery~!" Makoto cheered as they all changed into blue jumpsuit uniforms with a delivery company logo on the back. Ryuga and Bang holding up a large box as the girls lead them around.

The Manager of the building blinked looking up from his seat. He nodded and opened the door for them, "Elevator is that way." he explained, looking back down at his phone, "Try not to track any dirt. Tenants will complain…"

"Pardon the intrusion." the guys spoke, shuffling around.

"Can do, good sir!" Makoto saluted.

Once inside, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The guys dropped the box revealing it was totally empty.

"This was brilliant, Noel-san!" Bang cheered.

"Thank god we have someone smart." Ryuga agreed.

"Great idea, Noellie!" Makoto beamed.

"I...it wasn't that good…" Noel whispered, blushing a bit at the praise.

"It got us in and no one has shot at us." Ryuga pointed out "Sounds freakin' perfect to me." he muttered touching his head, feeling three distinct cornrows making the impression of a crown from a certain angle, "You really braided my hair…"

"What? It was a long walk through sky road!" Makoto hissed.

"I ain't your doll!" Ryuga hissed back.

"I think it looks nice." Makoto complained.

"It does look good on you." Noel agreed.

"Still…" Ryuga complained before the elevator dinged and the door opened.

"Back to work!" Makoto ordered as Bang and Ryuga grumbled, lifting up the box.

"Pushy…" Bang muttered, "Reminds me of the higher classed women of Ikaruga…"

"Don't let her hear that. She'll snap at us and slap us with her weirdly strong tail…" Ryuga warned.

"...Fair enough," Bang nodded a bit

"Lets see...apartment number…" Makoto read off the info, "Here it is! Nabeshima family!" she cheered knocking on the door.

"Wha...what should we tell her?" Noel asked, "I mean I've never helped people escape across the border…"

"We just tell her real quite that we're helping her out," Makoto assured, "I'm sure she'll….she'll...no one's answering."

"Maybe they are all careful 'cause of a warning from her husband…" Ryuga guessed as Bang smiled and nodded in agreement, "Here let me try! Oi, Ms. Nabeshima! We're here cause your husband asked us to get you to safety! Hello?! HELLO!" he shouted, knocking very loudly, "We're not bad guys, Bang-san is really nice!"

"It's true, de gozaru!" Bang added, "Worry not, ma'am! I am of one of the nobel ninja of Ikaruga, the very same city the NOL destroyed and took over!"

Silence was their response once more.

"Maybe they aren't home?" Noel offered.

Makoto put her ear to the door as she focused for a moment, "No...I hear people inside...they must not be able to hear us...or don't believe us…"

"So what do we do?" Ryuga asked.

"We use our secret weapon…" Makoto spoke, "Noellie...you ask them."

"E-eh?!" she blinked.

"And when you ask them, I need you to think about something."

"What?" Noel asked slowly.

"I need you to remember the dramatic and heart wrenching season finale to your favorite drama and let the emotions flow!" Makoto ordered.

"Oh...I knew I wouldn't like this idea."

"Sad eyes Noellie is our only hope!" Makoto declared.

"...f...fine…" Noel whispered as she knocked on the door, "H...h..hello? E-excuse me...w-we really need to talk to you...w-we're here to help and...and...w-we're here to save you and..p-please don't ignore us…" she begged, tears in her eyes as she shook, "W-we really mean you no harm..we're truly good people…"

After a moment, the door cracked open, "Can you make her stop...please?" the woman asked, "For some reason, I can't stand to see this girl be sad…"

"Checkmate." Makoto smirked proudly.

"I feel emotionally used…" Noel deadpanned.

"Is it over? Noel crying makes me want to do something wholesome like give blood!" Ryuga called out as he and Bang hid behind the box.

"It's over," Makoto whispered to them.

"Phew."

"Now...how exactly are you going to help us?" the woman asked the group.

"Oh right," Makoto remembered, "Okay...now hear us out, first we need to get you out of here and across the skywall." she began.

"Uhm…"

"We have a secret skyroad!" she quickly added, "But the faster, the better."

"Well I suppose this is better than waiting round here with the threat of some weird shadowy organization watching us…" she muttered.

"Oi, Bang, I just had an idea...cover for me while I go get something…" Ryuga spoke backing away.

"Ry-Ryuga-san?! Wait...where are...and he's gone...is he a Ninja...when he wants to be?" Bang muttered.

"Bang, where's Ryuga?" Makoto asked.

"WASHROOM!" he shouted.

"Eh?!"

"Boys are weird…" Makoto shrugged, "Let's help you get your stuff together, Mrs. Nabeshima."

"...okay then."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the unknown location which Faust used for its numerous illegal practices. Night Rogue watched as the lab technicians worked on re-energizing the pod used to make Smash. The armored figure sighed as the work went on longer then expected.

"So...remind me again, boss man. What is the point of putting Nabeshima back in for a second dip?" a certain green haired man sighed, leaning on the side of Night Rogue's chair.

" **Two reasons: we've never put a person in for a second dose before and we need to put him under while stressed...it will bolster the side effect we want to happen: His brain being wiped. So when he's beaten and captured...he can't tell those kids all our secrets,"** Night Rogue explained, holding up two fingers.

"Ahh...clever," Hazama noted with a grin.

" **We owe Stalk for catching him for us again. Despite how little I wish to admit it…"** he grumbled.

"Eh. He can get the job done when he wants to," Hazama shrugged, "Still...can't wait to see what fun comes out of this…"

" **Yes, right…"** Night Rogue sighed, **"Still, we need to begin upping production speed. Our benefactor is getting antsy. And I doubt we can calm him down with new types of Smash. Well, we can try and sell him you, Hazama...but he'd probably return you for credit."**

"I'd say the same to you, but I doubt anyone would want an edgelord bat for a servant," Hazama countered with a trollish smirk.

" **My point proven."** he spoke, pushing him away from his chair, **"Let's just hope our little hero friend is up to bat today...He got a mighty bad sting."** he laughed.

* * *

Sento's eyes slowly opened as he regained his senses. He groaned while pushing himself up, revealing was was laying in a bed shirtless as bandages covered his torso, the bindings painted slightly red from his blood.

"About time you woke up…"

"Hmm?" Sento blinked as he looked over, seeing Ragna leaning against the wall, "I'm not a freak with accelerated healing…" he smirked, "If I get stabbed or shot it hurts."

"...know what? Was gonna tell you I carried you over to Faye Ling's place to get you stitched, but after that little line...screw you," Ragna countered.

"Yeah yeah, thanks roomie." Sento smirked sitting up fully as he grabbed his shirt and put it on. "Any idea how the others are doing?"

"Not sure. Ryuga and the girls are still lookin' for that Nabeshima guy with Bang," Ragna shrugged.

"And we lost Nabeshima to...whoever that cobra guy was…"

"...damn it…" Ragna frowned, "Back to square one then…"

"Not exactly…" Sento spoke, "It's clear Nabeshima had knowledge they don't want us having." he explained, "They must hope that if they give him a second dose of gas...this time the transformation could be fatal." he went on, "Meaning we were just so close to getting something...something that could let us hurt them. See it this way, Ragna...we're gaining ground in this fight now; it's not uphill anymore."

"...So we're more or less getting the upper hand then," Ragna noted with a grin.

"Bit by bit…" Sento sighed, "This time might not be the crippling win we hoped for...but it's a sign we can't quit now. My memories...Ryuga's life, Noel's freedom, yours...they are within our reach."

"And we can't let it slip," Ragna stated as he moved off the wall, _'And hopefully...we might find HIM...the bastard that ruined my life…who took...'_ he quickly shook his head, "Let's contact the others…"

"Right...I gave Noel a phone that can not be tracked by NOL's multiple...and scarily many tracking devices," Sento spoke.

"Wait...have you been...?"

"Studying all the illegal gadgets they use to spy on people and make tech to counter it? ...Yep!" he smiled excitedly.

"...you sneaky bastard," Ragna grinned.

"At least this means I can make a phone call and not worry of some unpaid intern listening in on it." he smirked, hitting the number for Noel's phone.

=...h...hello?= Noel's voice came out.

"Good, it's working." Sento smiled, "How are things over there? Have you found Nabeshima's family?"

* * *

"Well yes…" Noel replied as a little girl was sitting in her lap, "However, we find that packing all their necessary belongings to take a while." she explained.

"You idiot! They need more clothes then that!" Makoto shouted at Bang.

=Makoto or Ryuga?= Sento asked.

"...y-yes?"

=...of course…=

"Gomen nassai…" Noel apologized.

"Oi oi careful! They still need stuff to eat off of!" Makoto barked at Ryuga.

"This is impossible! The truck can't hold all of this and them!" Ryuga complained.

"Then the men can run behind!" Makoto pointed at Ryuga.

"Cruel!"

"S-such cruelty…" Bang whispered in disbelief.

"What was that?" Makoto growled, a gleam in her eye.

"Nothing!" both replied.

"I thought so…"

=Well it sounds like you have it handled…= Sento muttered, =But just incase, tell Ryuga the phone I gave you works just like my own.=

"Eh?" Noel blinked turning it around seeing all the similar parts, "It is…"

=Just tell him to plug in the Dragon bottle= he added, =But for now just keep them safe.=

"They don't need the comforter, just the blankets!" Ryuga shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you leaving your home suddenly?!" Makoro argued back.

"I'm afraid to intervene…" Bang muttered hiding behind a hallway corner.

"It reminds me of my first few years of marriage…" Mrs. Nabeshima muttered.

"Eh/beg pardon?" Ryuga and Makoto blinked at that.

"Well...to be fair you two are arguing back and forth over something relatively...trivial." Bang spoke, "Ah what's that Noel-dono...the little one needs me to help her carry her belongings...coming!"

"...what was he implying here?" Ryuga asked, earning a shrug from Makoto.

"Beats me. Only way th….oh…" Makoto realized as she blushed a bit, "I...think they were implying we're a couple."

"Oh….EH?!" he panicked falling over, "Chotto wait...wait! No she's my friend! I'm not in the mood for a relationship right now! She's just a very close friend!" he panicked, getting back to his feet.

"Eh…" Mrs. Nabeshima muttered, "That almost feels like a let down…"

"What's that mean?!" Ryuga panicked again, and falling over...again.

"I think we've discovered a means of making them lower their voice…" Noel noted, having traded jobs with Bang so she could watch what was happening.

"Noel...are you enjoying this?!" Makoto complained acting hurt and betrayed, despite not really feeling as such.

"Well...for once its not me flustered…." she mumbled, poking her fingers together, "Is it wrong that I get to feel how you normally do?"

"Seriously?!"

"Can...can we get back to sneaking across the border?!" Ryuga hissed.

"Oh! H-hai...gomen!"

"So...I'll...I'll just go pack the stuff you told me to." Ryuga muttered, walking away from Makoto.

"...you do that.." Makoto whispered as she walked the opposite direction.

"This is the first time I've seen her so flustered…" Noel noted, "This must have had a bigger impact then even she expected."

"Let's just pack to avoid more shouting…" Bang offered as Noel and Mrs. Nabeshima blinked as they realised the little girl had begun messing with his hair, "Please don't say it…"

"Scruffy!"

"I said don't!" he cried.

"Okay, we're...done...what the he...heck…." Ryuga censored himself after a jab of Makoto's elbow.

"Don't a-"

"Scruffy ojii-san!"

"...I'm not that old…" Bang slumped, a depressing aura around him.

"Aw...she likes you." Makoto smiled.

"I get the feeling Bang is the kind who's popular with kids…" Ryuga spoke, "In an...Ironic way…"

"Very ironic way..." Makoto added with a slight giggle.

"Can we please get back to the task at hand?" Bang begged.

"Well, we got everything of importance." Ryuga spoke, holding up some luggage.

"I packed all the clothing." Makoto assured.

"All we need is to get them out safely."

"...very well, then let us be off!"

* * *

" **RAH!"**

"Ooh boy, he sounds angry!" Hazama smirked as several scientist were tossed around.

" **You outdid yourself this time, doctor,"** Night Rogue spoke as he watched the new monster cut chunks out of the wall in perfect cubes, **"Spatial manipulation as well... Amazing!"**

"Hmph...it was simple…" Relius admitted, "Smash are merely transformed humans, so it was simple enough to change its Genes and Soul."

"Well now he's gonna murder our interns." Hazama added.

" **Ugh! And we just replaced the last batch…"** Night Rogue groaned, **"No matter. Release it on the town. We have a stage to set up. And send out our Seito branch Guardians after Banjou Ryuga and Vermilion Noel!"** he ordered, swinging his hand out.

"But make sure she's unharmed," Hazama added, "I have something... _special_ planned for her."

"And bring me our dear Ryuga back in one piece at least…" Relius added with a faint smile, "I have many more projects in need of such a resilient specimen."

The Smash gave out a loud roar as the area rumbled a bit, its eyes glowing menacingly as it raised the bladed weapon attached to its right arm up. It roared as a door opened, showing it light...light leading outside. The beast having no sense of self left...followed the light, leading it into the world outside this horrid facility.

* * *

 _SZ: Hoo boy…_

 _Z0: Danger time. We also get a new form and a new monster all at the same time. Let's see where the danger takes us next chapter._

 _SZ: Indeed..but again, might not be as frequent in updates once I get a job….should we do the preview?_

 _Z0: I can handle that._

 _SZ: Cool, so before preview time...read and review folks._

* * *

 **Jikai, Blazbuild!**

Sento: Who's….Brad Stark? He's leaving messages all over our website.

Ragna: We have a website?!

Sento: Well how do you think I find Smash so fast? Give the common intelligent people places to post crazy things...and they will. There's even a whole forum of women who for some reason really like you….I don't see it….

Ragna: Wait what?

Ryuga: Is there a forum on me?

Sento: Mostly guys who want to know your secret for being so lean but strong.

Ryuga: That's it?!

Sento: also it seems this Blond's Stack…

Makoto: You're not even trying to pronounce this dudes name right are you?!

Noel: Well as Sento was saying, they say that not long after a Smash sighting a strange black monster appeared in the same location.

Ragna:...strange...black...monster?

Sento: Apparently the only thing it has for a face is a Noh Mask.

Ryuga: Why is this suddenly about a monster legend?!

Sento: Well Obviously the clear plot threats would be to predictable to speak here.

Makoto: Yeah keep up Ryuga!

Ryuga: *sputters* oh forget it! Like I'm scared of some black m-are those demon bugs?!

Noel: b...bugs?!

 **Entry 5: Thin Red Line**

?: Az...ure... **e...kekeekekekeke!**


	5. Entry 5

_SZ: *dressed as a vampire*Velcome….to ze next chapter...eh eh heh…_

 _Z0: *bursts out of the wall dressed as a mummy* I love October._

 _SZ: Same...cool air, festive halloween...and best of all...candy_

 _Z0: Z0 is happy with the pumpkin spice coffee...mmm coffee…_

 _SZ: Pumpkin spice donuts for me...mmm~ Donuts…_

 _Ragna: Uh guys? Story?_

 _SZ: Hmm?Oh right! Uh..z0?_

 _Z0: Right *pulls down box as horrible monstrous sounds come from it as a label reads: Plot item* I have the important plot object for this chapter._

 _Ryuga: WHAT IS THAT?!_

 _SZ:...we don't own anything aside from Original stuff, so let us move onto the story!_

 _Z0: *grabs SZ and jumps out the window as the box slowly opens*_

* * *

 _Sento: Last time in our story, I genius inventor and physicist Kiryu Sento was suddenly attacked by a scruffy Ninja named Bang. This helped us in the end as he lead us to the sky road to get to seito and save Nabeshima's family. But along the way I had to battle said man turned into a Smash before I was stabbed by a mysterious cobra man and poisoned._

 _Makoto: So all the cool stuff happened without us?! Aw!_

 _Sento: Didn't you guys encounter Guardian Robots?_

 _Makoto: Yeah, but you got the cool Kamen Rider stuff._

 _Sento: You make it seem like because I have a suit of armor everything I do is instantly cooler._

 _Makoto: Isn't it?_

 _Sento: You're not wrong…_

 _Ryuga: Haha! You got jumped._

 _Sento: I survived being stabbed through the stomach and being poisoned...have you?_

 _Ryuga:..._

 _SEnto: Yeah...I thought so. Now then...from what I understand, you guys managed to get Nabeshima's family to safety, correct?_

 _Makoto: We're on our way!_

 _Noel: We have a truck to cut travel time in half._

 _Sento: How did...Ryuga wasn't it?_

 _Makoto: Yup_

 _Sento:...of course it was…_

 _Ryuga: We needed a ride!_

 _Noel: Ano...let us move on to the actual story shall we?_

 _Sento: Yes your right lets…_

 _Makoto: Begin the 5th installment!_

 _Sento: AH! You did it again thieving woman!_

 _Makoto: Too slow~!_

* * *

The streets of Seito, normally very silent due to its people rarely being out and about. Tonight was a little...louder.

"Too fast!" Makoto cried as the truck they procured raced down the road. Ryuga drove around as they were being pursued once more by Guardians. These in particular seemed to have been amped up to eleven as rather then ride a motorcycle like back in Toto….these where running after them by foot. And the scary part was how well they were keeping up.

"I'm sorry, do you want to ask the killer robots to slow down?!" Ryuga snapped.

"...pedal to the metal!"

"I thought so!"

"Since when could Guardians Ninja run!?" Makoto complained.

"I hate robots!" Ryuga complained before screaming as a guardian landed on the windshield. It's faceplate slid off to reveal a timer slowly counting down. "Oh come the fu-FRICK ON!" he censored himself after an instinctual elbow to his side from Makoto.

=5...4...3…t...= the robot began before a nail was slammed into its chest, causing it to fall back and get run over by the truck.

"Since when could they do that?!" Makoto finally asked after an explosion sent most of the Guardian's chasing them flying into the air.

"Best we not wonder…" Bang muttered.

"He's got a point...I'm not dealing with exploding robots!" Ryuga hit the gas harder making them speed further down the road.

"The sky road should be up ahead." Bang pointed out.

"I know."

"Well slow down so we can turn into it!" Makoto complained.

"I Know!"

"Um...not to bother you...but...they're back." Noel spoke up.

"I KNOW!" Ryuga cried less angry and more tired of the constant distractions and backseat driving, "What do you want me to do about it?!"

"S-sorry!"

"Turn here!" Makoto cried, shaking Ryuga.

"Ah!" he cried taking the turn as they drove onto the path leading right for the secret Sky road. Everyone closed their eyes waiting for something to happen only to blink as the truck stopped. They all looked to see Build holding the truck back in GorillaMond form.

"Yare yare…" Build sighed lifting the truck up and putting it back down behind him, "Wait right there!"

"Yes Sir!" they all nodded as Build turned towards the Guardians.

"Build up!"

 **=Tenku no Abarenbo! HAWK GATLING!=**

Build flew towards the Guardians, tackling into the robots before he began shooting them causing them to explode. It was impossible for the robots to dodge with how many shots were fired at once. Build landed as he used his wings to strike the robots before shooting at them again.

Everyone cringed as a Guardian head landed on the hood. It seemed to still be functioning as it hopped around to stare at them. Ryuga poked it as it beeped and slid its face plate back to reveal...another bomb. Makoto panicked, punching it into the distance as it landed next to Build. Build blinked before slumping his shoulders as he saw the timer...and how it ticked down to 1 before...

"Oops…." they all muttered as it exploded.

"He's gonna be mad…" Noel noted.

"Please don't survive…" Ryuga whispered, knowing what would happen when he came out.

"Hi!" Build shouted, appearing from the smoke. Ryuga screamed as Build grabbed him by the collar and began shaking him, "This is the thanks I get for coming here to save you!?"

"N-now hold on! We were just…!"

"Choose your words carefully…"

"Makoto did it!" Ryuga croaked out.

"Makoto!" Build roared, his eye pieces glowing.

"H-how else were we gonna get by?!" Makoto argued, her tail sticking straight up form the glare, "Besides, it was better than Ryuga's suggestion!"

"Ugh...nevermind." Build groaned, "I'll deal with you all later." he sighed, making them all flinch in worry, "For now get the mother and child to safety. Bang-san, I assume you may know of a safe place for them to hide in?"

"Why not your place?" Makoto asked.

"Ahahahaha!" Build laughed, "Oh your being serious…" he realized, "You think that's a good idea given who lives there?"

"...good point."

"Anyway, I ask again…" Build began as he looked at Bang, "You know a safe place for them to hide?"

"...Hmm…" Bang pondered, tilting his head a bit as he crossed his arms in thought, "...I got it! I have two spots in mind..the haven me and my shinobi set up for the survivors of Ikaruga, or the Kaka Clan village!"

"I suppose either one would be safe." Build sighed, "Which one is closest so they can rest for the day?"

"The haven of course," Bang answered before sheepishly chuckling, "I doubt they'd enjoy trudging through the sewer just to get the the Kaka Clan village."

"Good point. Besides the benefits is they'll be surrounded by more people that can keep them safe and secret." Build listed, "The benefits of the Kaka Clan...is also the difficulty of getting to them." he muttered.

"True..and only Miss Litchi knows where they live…" Bang admitted.

"Either way, it's the safest and most comfortable option." Build spoke, "Besides as long as Faust can't find them we're good." he spoke grabbing Ryuga and dragging him out of the truck, after a moment he grabbed Makoto as well, "They want us, so we'll go out and distract them, Bang and Noel will take the Nabeshima's to the Haven."

"Why us?!" Ryuga and Makoto compained.

"You two attract a lot of attention." Build argued, "Especially you Nanaya."

"Eh?! How do I…." Makoto began before gaining a deadpanned look," Is it the outfit?"

"To be fair, it draws eyes to your more than generous gifts from puberty." Build sarcastically folded his arms.

"I think that is our cue to take our leave." Bang whispered to Noel.

"H-hai," Noel nodded as they quietly walked away.

"Well I'm sorry, but there wasn't anything else in my size," Makoto argued, "And before you ask, I called Kokonoe, and she said no. My outfit is best for stealth and agility should I get into a fight."

"And yet you're a sneeze or a light breeze away from a wardrobe malfunction," Build argued back, Ryuga hiding behind the truck out of fear of where this could go after the wrong word was said.

"I got jipped into the worst team…" Ryuga muttered.

"Well unless you know someone who can make a top for a H-cup, I'll be wearing this for a while."

"And h...AN H-CUP?!" Build and Ryuga exclaimed at the same time, well for the last part at least.

"Nah still like Kasumi better…" Ryuga quickly shook his head.

"We get it, you have true love!" Build complained, "Ugh...how did we get to talking about your measurements, when my comment was just that you draw attention?"

"How could it not when you bring up the subject yourself?"

"I….fair point."

"Damn right fair point," Makoto grinned a bit.

"I wonder how Mrs. Nabeshima would view this argument…?" Ryuga spoke up.

"Ryuga…"

"Shutting up."

* * *

Night Rogue watched the feed as their Newest Smash ran through the secret backroads of the city. This one was unique so far. Unlike before where it somewhat acted on the memories of Nabeshima, this time it had no direction it was just wild. It had already attacked several NOL officers and Guardians. But it had no destination in mind it just kept running around.

" **Wild unrefined instincts. How sad it must be to have no mind to guide you."** The Bat armored man laughed.

" **Grr…"**

" **Oh? Feral I see…mayhaps you can take that wild energy at a certain target."** Night Rogue muttered in interest.

"Oh? Gonna sic him on Build boy?" Night Rogue turned to see Hazama leaning against a doorway, "Heh..guess that makes him your personal attack 'dog' then."

" **And what does that make you, that annoying cat I fed once and won't go away?"** Night Rogue asked.

"No. More like the creepy snake you keep hidden in the closet and feed," Hazama countered, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a boiled egg and striped it a bit before taking a bite, "Ahh...excellent."

" **Do we pay you to be a creep?"**

"No…"

" **Then stop doing that on our time."**

"You...are a fun nazi you know that?"

" **Didn't I have competent assistants...why are they never here when I need stimulating conversation?"**

"Maybe because they're busy most of the time with you know who?" Hazama countered.

" **It was rhetorical."**

"Well that was a rhetorical response." at that Night Rogue tossed his knife at him, prompting him to duck, "Missed me~!"

* * *

Sento, Ryuga and Makoto walked around in broad daylight...well except Ryuga who as adamant of putting on another disguise. This time he opted to dress as a Bosozoku biker...pompadour included. It was so ridiculous it seemed to throw people off just for that reason. Plus side it seemed to draw more attention then Sento and Makoto so they decided to just walk a few steps behind him.

"...okay, the banchou look I get for Ryuga, but why this for me?" Makoto asked Sento, the squirrel girl wearing a red jacket on top of a pure white tee, the top stretched by her bust while she wore a pair of deep blue running shorts, "This...oddly makes me crave for a donut."

"It was the only clothing I brought with me. Unfortunately my eyes for the female dimensions isn't as good as others so I had to guesstimate." he added, "Also your cloak would draw attention in a negative way...this way the eyes are to distracted by other things to really worry about it."

"Did you just admit to...?" she blinked.

"Do you deny that? It's not handy that the normal man is pathetically predictable," Sento argued.

"You have a point there…" Makoto shrugged.

"Besides the people we want to focus on us can tell its us no problem." Sento added, "The issue here is waiting for them to send either a new death machine or monster after us."

"Most likely the latter given how badly their robots got wrecked," Ryuga chimed in.

"Yes...I recall one exploding on me." Sento nodded.

"I said sorry." Makoto sheepishly replied.

"No you didn't!"

"Mmm…." Makoto puffed her cheeks a bit, "...maybe we should talk about something else.."

"Don't try the cute act on me." Sento complained.

"For people who've only known each other less than a month we fight like siblings a lot…" Ryuga pointed out.

"...He's got a point there…"

"I don't even know if I have siblings." Sento argued, "Kind of hope I don't have any now, if this is normal."

"It's not that bad." Makoto reasoned.

"How would...oh right. You have siblings…"

"Duh!" Makoto replied, slapping his shoulder, "You wonder who you use to be before a lot, don't you?" she realized.

"No more than anyone else who has no memories of their life." Sento argued.

"Is that why you put everything you got into being Build?" she whispered the name of his alter-ego.

"Build is all I have at times." Sento argued, "It's why it matters more to me than anything else." he went on, "It's my key to finding who I use to be, what happened to my body, its the only thing that I have."

"...well…" Makoto began as she put a hand on his shoulder, "You're not alone this time.."

"Well...I guess my family can't be that bad, otherwise why would I want to remember them so much." Sento argued, "At the least...I guess I had good parents." he nodded to himself, "Besides, I guess I could do worse for friends and...I guess sidekicks." he noted looking at Ryuga.

"Wh...oi! I ain't no sidekick!"

"You kinda are," Makoto added, "A pretty hard headed one, but a good one."

"Why I ot-! AH!" he cried, tripping over something and falling into an opened Manhole by some workers.

"OI Buddy you okay?!" a worker asked in worry as one climbed down to help.

"I landed on my head…"

"You called it." Sento chuckled.

"Ah shut it you nerd!" Ryuga complained getting up, "Many back here again...better not be no gators…" he groaned before spotting something slink by, "What was that?" he asked in worry seeing it happen again, "Something's down here!"

"Eh?" Sento and Makoto blinked.

"I'm serious! There's..what is that slime? It..oh god it stinks like rotting corpses and blood!" he gagged covering his nose.

"Banjou this isn't funny!" Sento spoke as he and Makoto looked down, "Just...get up here!"

"But there's something down here! Sento I think it's a Smash!" Ryuga argued, "Uh...why is that slime getting closer...no...no no no." he realized.

"Makoto, any idea what he's talking about?" Sento looked at the squirrel girl.

"...oh dang," Makoto's eyes widened in realization...and dread, "I...think I know what Ryuga's talking about down there."

"You look scared...you're never scared...Banjou get out of there now!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?! I...why is a Noh Mask forming on the slime?!"

"...oh god it is what I think it is…" Makoto paled further, her ears drooping, "Ryuga, run like hell now!"

"RUNNING!" he cried as he punched a wall and booked it.

"And now Ryuga's lost in the city's sewer system...which may as well be an entire underground city." Sento sighed, "Makoto, mind telling me what we're dealing with?"

"...Arakune…" she whispered as Sento looked around, expecting a cliche thunder clap by that point.

"Arawh-" Sento began before Makoto pulled out a wanted poster from her tail, showing what appeared to be a Noh Mask, "A...Noh Mask?"

"That's its face...or rather that's all people see the moment they encounter it," Makoto explained as they began walking once more.

"And let me guess...no one lives to tell the tale except the ones who ironically do which counters the entire urban legend boogeyman cliche?" Sento quickly spoke.

"Eeyup, and last I checked..it's attracted to anything Siethr related…" Makoto added, "Like the Kaka Clan or...most likely Smash."

"Nebula gas is chemicalized Siethr...if anything it's just easier for it to sniff out. And probably attracted to anything that has had its body purposely altered by it...like Banjou who's a walking mutant as a result of the stuff." Sento went on, "He must smell like a fresh treat out of the oven to whatever it is."

"...we need to find Ryuga...fast."

"That's an understatement." Sento spoke taking out his phone, "Luckily I've put a tracking device on Ryuga incase he ever ran off."

"Wait you mean you put a tracking device in all his clothing?" Makoto asked.

"No...that's asinine...I inserted a tracking chip into his arm." Sento revealed.

* * *

"Gah...my arm is all itchy again!" Ryuga complained scratching his arm, "And there goes the beeping again!" he heard a growling noise "Running!"

* * *

"He's moving fast…" Sento noted, "He's covering a lot of distance by cutting through the sewer system."

"...then let's head after him," Makoto stated as she hopped down the manhole.

"This is not how I saw my day going." Sento sighed flipping his coat back before jumping in after her.

The two landed on solid ground as Sento turned on the light on his Build Phone on which was much stronger then any normal flashlight. It served to find the holes Ryuga had been making, and a faint trail of black slime going into each one.

"Well...we know where to go." Sento sighed.

"Yup...oh god the smell…" Makoto gagged as she covered her nose.

"Ugh...now I know how it must smell in a horror movie." Sento groaned as the stench hit his nose to.

"The smell's even worse for me…" Makoto muttered.

"Wh...oh right. Beastkin have heightened senses better than a humans." he remembered, "Well it can't be helped, my only advice is breath through your mouth to lessen the use of your nose." he groaned, "Uh here...try this." he pulled out a pair of headphones that morphed into a motorcycle helmet.

"...thanks, "Makoto said as she instantly took it and put it on, "...huh. My ears aren't cramped in this thing."

"The padding is like super Memory foam." Sento explained, "It adapts to anyones head, be it size or extra extremities." he explained, "I also installed a rebreather/Gas mask."

"Huh...cool."

"Don't pull down the visor though...I didn't finish decluttering the HUD so...you'll get a bunch of popups if you try using it." he added as he used a handkerchief from his pocket to cover his nose.

"Fair enough. Now let's head after Ryuga before he becomes Arakune chow." Makoto ordered.

"...Chow?" Sento repeated in a confused manner.

* * *

"I..I think I...whoo! I think I lost..whatever that was…" Ryuga gasped in exhaustion for running for who knows how long now. He wasn't even sure where he was either, he busted so many walls and pipes...not to mention fell so many times. "Where am I?!" he roared at the top of his lungs, "Man I wish I went with Noel and Bang…I bet they don't have freaky slime monsters chasing them through the sewers."

* * *

"It's a good thing I'm still wearing the disguise from Seito…" Noel muttered walking around with Bang.

"Yes. It is a good look to hide within public," Bang admitted, "Even if it looks a bit plain."

"I believe plain works better for a disguise...not everyone is as creative as Ryuga." Noel argued remembering some of the costumes he made up to disguise himself in public, about half of them come with fake facial hair to boot.

"Hm...that is also true," Bang nodded, "...I just hope they didn't escape into the sewer. The black slime creature Tao mentioned has been recently seen there."

"?!" Noel tensed at that, "...Bl...black...slime monster?"

"Yes. and quite a nasty array of insects."

"...I….i….in...sects?" Noel squeaked out, paling further and further.

"Yes...a terrible being that has been a burden to people. People have come to call it Arakune." Bang added, "I only now this via the rumor vine, truth be told I've seen little evidence to prove it. But after Sento-dono and the Smash creatures. I'm willing to be more open minded."

"..."

"...Noel-san?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face, "Uh-oh…" he realized getting little response, "This does not bode well for my health and well being."

* * *

"I suddenly felt the urge to Punch Bang in the face." Makoto spoke up with a frown.

"I'd ask why...but I'm afraid of the answer." Sento whispered.

"Good. Best you don't…" Makoto stated as they turned a corner, "Where'd Ryuga go?"

"That's tricky...this thing tracks him across the city map…" Sento began, "Sadly...it can't tell me how high or low topologically he's located. According to this...we're on top of him." he began as he looked down, "He must have fallen into a lower level a while back and kept running around." he realized, "We can either backtrack and begin climbing down...or…"

"Or…." Makoto trailed off.

"Pretend the ground is Bang's face." Sento pointed downward.

 ***SMASH!***

"..."

"...what? You wanted a way down," Makoto offered, lifting her fist up from the obviously now large hole in the floor, "So here we go."

"No hesitation…" Sento sighed jumping down, "Banjou!?" he called out, "If you don't respond we're going home without you."

Silence was his only response.

"...that can't be good…" Makoto muttered as she hopped down, "If it weren't for the smell, I'd track him down in a heartbeat."

"It can't be helped. Your senses are both a benefit and a liability in situations."

"True...but…" Makoto paused as she looked ahead, seeing more of the black slime along the ground, "We have a lead in a sense."

"It might be best to follow the stink then." Sento sighed

"That's not the kind of lead I had in mind!" Makoto complained as they began walking.

"Deal w-"

" _ **Z...a...ur….sm...l...S...r…"**_ a distored voice was faintly heard.

"...what was that?"

"...oh dang…" Makoto whispered.

"It feels like we've walked into a Horror movie." Sento bluntly stated as he grit his teeth, "If its not one damned issue its another…"

Before anything else could be said, a massive pile of sludge dripped down from the ceiling, causing the two to tense. It then began to twitch and move a bit before it stood up, a Noh mask starting to form on its face, the holes in it acting as the eyes and mouth.

"..." Sento said nothing as he tensed up. It is now one would scream, however Sento is the type to internalize these reactions. Fear primarily from something that's classically scary, was something that rather then panic he froze. It's why during Horror movies he acts silent and unphased but really he's unable to move. Though the same can't be said of his friend.

" _ **...th….ent….S...seithr...oh….n...no….Sm...ash...sence...h...gry….k….kekekeekekekekeke!"**_ the slime twitched as a large boned claw grew from it and lunged at Sento.

While true Sento froze at classical horror moments. It never once meant it dulled his survival and combat instincts. Sento snapped back to reality as he shook his Rabbit bottle. Time seemed to freeze as he moved, grabbed Makoto and moved them both out of the way of its lunge and let it crash into a wall.

"...hoo...thanks…" Makoto whispered before seeing the slime monster get back up, "...AND RUN!"

"And Cover!" Sento shouted, pulling out HawkGatlinger and shooting at the ceiling causing a cave in behind them, "That might not hold it long!" he shouted in a panic as they ran as fast as they could down the tunnel.

"Then let's find Ryuga and get the H-E-Double hockey sticks out of here!" Makoto exclaimed, picking Sento up as she ran off at high speed.

"Banjou! If you can hear us respond!" Sento called out.

* * *

"Phwa! I fell into the water!" Ryuga panicked to himself, "Matte...the goop is gone?" he realized looking around, "Wait...where….WHERE AM I!?" he panicked realizing this was not the same tunnel as before.

The area he was in...it was...hard to describe. To him...it almost looked like a demonic bug hive melded with one of the citiy's underground water systems, some black slime dripping around as what looked like nightmarish bugs flew/crawled around the area.

"Ahhhh….." Ryuga squeaked out in fear as his face went pale. His mind was telling him not to scream again, but the irrational part of him that was terrified spoke otherwise, "NANDEDAYO!"

* * *

"You hear that?" Sento asked.

"Either that was Ryuga, or a little girl ended up stuck down here," Makoto answered as she put him down.

"WHY IS THIS PLACE SO NIGHTMARE FUEL INDUCING?!" Ryuga's voice screamed.

"...Yup. Definitely Ryuga…" Makoto deadpanned.

"Lets see…" Sento muttered messing with his phone.

"Now what?" Makoto asked interested.

"Echo location based triangulation." Sento explained, "By bouncing his loud voice through this place is why we can hear him. So If I can map it back by pinging his echo off the walls…"

"Sento-san….just how unfairly smart are you?" Makoto blinked both astounded and a little confused.

"Not sure...but the IQ test suggests I'm in the 600 range." he bluntly admitted, "The other person to do that was an old gentlemen named Hongo Takeshi." he typed away, "Got it."

"Ahh...well lead the way then." she declared following.

"It seems that he's hiding in a chamber that's not on the cities map." Sento realized, "He must have fallen into the water and been swept into a secret chamber."

"So wait...we have to go...in the water?" Makoto cringed remembering where they where.

"If it at all helps this is a drainage system for street gutters, so this is mostly rainwater and runoff from people washing their cars." Sento added as he pocketed his phone in a waterproof pocket out of habit.

"Well then good luck!" Makoto swung her hand to slap his shoulder only for Sento to duck and cause her to miss...and fall into the water, "Ack!"

"Heh...too sl-" Sento began before an acorn flicked him right in the forehead, making him trip up a bit before falling into the water, "Pft! Okay...we're even."

"Alright now what?" Makoto complained, "Cause if you made me fall into the water just to get back at me…"

"Well time to practice holding your breath," Sento exclaimed as he dived down suddenly before she could respond.

"...aw chestnuts…" Makoto muttered, taking a deep breath before diving after him.

* * *

Ryuga screamed as he ducked under another bug. Sure enough his screaming lead to his current situation. Now he can add being chased by nightmarish demon bugs to the list of horrible things he's had happen in his life since his imprisonment and meeting of Sento and the others. But complaints for later for now avoid bugs.

"Whoa!" he cried ducking under one before he pulled out his dragon full bottle, "No better time…" he complained shaking it before swinging around and punching. He hit one of the bugs...before sending it flying away with a blue shock wave that shook the entire chamber. He also noted once the bug hit the wall, it blew up into black slime, "...oh..okay. Because this place wasn't NIGHTMARE FUEL ENOUGH!"

Ryuga decided to get back to surviving as he shook the bottle and began swinging his arms and legs hitting all the bugs who came at him.

"Hate this day! Hate this day! HATE! THIS! DAY!" Ryuga snapped with each blow he delivered to the bugs, sending each one flying. He then cried as their numbers kept growing, with each one he hit two more took its place, Ryuga backed away as he was clearly running out of options at the moment, "Mou...its no good...they just keep popping out!" he groaned, "..." he stopped as he realized how they could possibly be taken out, Ryuga didn't have the power...but someone did, "SENTO!" he shouted out.

The bugs all flew at Ryuga. As the terrifying creatures closed the distance, they were forced to stop as the water exploded. Everything stopped and looked as the water began spinning into a tornado. After a moment it stopped as silver and orange eyes flashed from inside.

"HA!" Build HawkGatling shouted raising his arms holding his HawkGatlinger and DrillCrusher gun formation. He began spinning around while shooting. He flew up before inserting the Gatling full bottle into the Drill Crusher while spinning the HawkGatlinger ten times.

 **=READY GO! 100! VORTEX FULL BULLET!=**

Build aimed down as he spun around and began raining bullets. The bullers from the Drill Crusher tore apart the hive while the Hawk Gatlingers hawk bullets tracked down and decimated every single bug. Ryuga covered his ears as the deafening sound of shots being fired filled the chamber. Build stopped spinning as he floated in the air while crossing his arms as his guns stopped shooting.

"About time I...found…" Build began before looking around the area, "...well...this isn't nightmare fuel inducing…"

"That's what I thought!"

"Sento what happened?!" Makoto shouted surfacing after a moment, "You suddenly transformed and flew out of the water like crazy!?" she blinked looking around, "Oh my god! Ryuga you swam into hell!"

"I heard someone call for help so my body reacted." Build explained, floating down and pulling Makoto up and out of the water, "Seriously though, what the actual hell is this place?"

"I honestly don't know!" Ryuga argued, "I was being chased by slime thing one moment, and the next I'm in Beelzebub's nest!"

"Heh...you made a classical literature reference. I'm impressed." Build noted in his classic condescending tone, "Well the fact you've read Lord of the flies aside, I can only imagine this...is slime boys nesting ground." he began as both paled, "Logic analysis, the bugs explode into a similarly foul smelling goo. The texture matches, also I can only imagine that that slime...has inside it." he shuddered.

"So your not interested in it?" they asked.

"I'M NOT A BIOLOGIST!" he complained.

"Sorry…"

"Look let's just get out of here." Build groaned.

"I'm not going back in the water!" Makoto complained.

"Fine I'll blow a hole to the surface and let the NOL deal with this mess." Build argued, "Then I'll fly us all out through the whole."

"..."

"There's something behind me isn't there?"

"Yup."

"...is it that slime monster?"

"Eeyup."

Build slowly turned to see the 'face' of the slime monster Arakune, its 'mouth' and 'eyes' rotating around its face as it solely focused on him.

"Oh for the love of…" he groaned as he was struck and sent flying back, "I hate my life…"

"Sento, you okay?" Makoto asked in worry.

"My wings are stuck…" he groaned, "I thought having wings were cool…"

"Well in enclosed sp-" Makoto began before Arakune lunged at Build once more.

"Gh!" Build grunted as he used his guns to keep it away, "This is so uncomfortable…" he groaned as he began shooting only for his bullets to pass through Arakune, "Creepy!" he complained. He reached down and inserted a new bottle into his belt.

 **=RABBIT GATLING!=**

The sprooses formed and pushed the slime monster away before closing over him and free him as his wings vanished. Build began jumping around as he kept shooting keeping the Arakune at bay as it lunged after him repeatedly.

"What's going on? It keeps going for Sento…" Ryuga noted.

"The Full bottles are filled with that stuff from Smash but purified into something safe. It must smell like superfood to it." Makoto realized, "..and the Smash Escence is like another form...of..Seithr…" she quickly brought out her communicator, "Uh..Kokonoe?"

=What? I'm busy w...wait. Where are you?=

"Under the sewers, dealing with Arakune...well it keeps going after Sento, b-"

=...idiot...get out of there. NOW!= Kokonoe ordered before cutting the line.

"Oh like I didn't think of that!" Build complained as he kicked his rabbit leg and launched the Arakune into a wall across the water from them, "Ryuga, give me your dragon bottle for a second!"

"Hah!?" he shouted confused before Makoto twisted his arm, "Ite-ite-ite-ite!" he cried as she took the bottle and tossed it at Build.

"Thank you!" he shouted, catching the Bottle before slotting it into his DrillCrusher.

 **=READY GO! VORTEX FINISH!=**

Arakune stopped in its approach before moving back from Build, 'flying' into the opposite wall as it crawled on it with bone-like spider legs.

"...Smarter than it looks," Build noted as he slotted Tank into the belt. Turning into his default Best Match he began cranking his belt as he turned his weapon back to its sword mode.

Red and blue energy began swirling around him as the drill began spinning while covered in blue flames. Build grunted as his bell graph formed only in reverse as the bottom formed in front of him. The top of it clamped Arakune in place. Build slammed his tank shoe onto the graph as it began spinning and carried him up the graph. He roared as he stabbed the weapon forward and into Arakune. Ryuga and Makoto cringed as a large explosion caused debris to fall into the water as the smoke cleared they saw some light filter in as Build stood at the top while swinging his weapon down.

"Is...is it dead?"

"..." Build looked at his DrillCrusher as he clearly saw how the Arakune opened its 'face' at the last moment and let all of the force hit the wall. But the spinning of the drill still sucked it up and tossed it away somewhere, "There..that should delay it...for now…"

"..." Makoto looked right at Ryuga for a moment.

"...what?"

"You're gonna say something that'll no doubt jynx it."

"..." Ryuga was about to say something before closing his mouth. He then swung his hand and slapped her shoulder knocking her back into the water.

"...I deserved th-" Makoto began before yelping, barely getting out just as Arakune, taking the form of a shark nearly ate her in one gulp, "...BAKA!" she snapped as she clocked Ryuga upside the head.

"How was I supposed to know it could be a Shark!?" Ryuga complained.

"It's a goddamn slime monster! What do you think it could do?!" Makoto argued before she and Ryuga jumped back from a lunging Arakune just as it changed back to its base form, bone claw already out.

"Ugh...this thing w-" Build began before Arakune turns its 'face' towards him, its body twitching a bit before it opened out and let lose a flurry of demonic wasp at him, "?!"

"It can do that?!" Ryuga and Makoto exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Build groaned in Rabbit Soujiki as he began sucking in the wasps, "Nice try...b-" he began before looking at Arakune...who took the form of a large spider as it aimed its 'thorax' at him, "...let me guess, more b-"

Arakune let out a gurgle before its 'thorax' fired a large venom purple beam at him, the laser melting the ground a bit as it headed towards Build.

"Saiyakuda…" he spoke as he slotted his bottles.

"Sento!" Ryuga panicked.

Everyone cringed as a boom came from the impact. As the smoke covered the impact site the Arakune seemed to grin before something flew out. Build TakaDiamond floated around holding up a large diamond chunk before letting it call into the water below. Build half a hand to his chest as he took a few breaths.

"That worried me." he admitted as he floated over and landed next to his friends.

"Uh...ya think?!" Makoto exclaimed as Arakune shifted back into its base form.

"So it has alternate forms...and a host of scary powers…" Build complained, "None of my forms right now can put it down long enough."

"What's that mean?" Ryuga asked.

"We're dead." Build buntly spoke, making both gawk at him.

" _ **Z...ure...A...s...Se...C...u..Kekekekeke!"**_ Arakune cackled as it lunged at them once more.

"...God d-" Ryuga began in his complained.

"MATTE!"

Arakune stopped in its lunge, its bone claw mere inches away from the trio as it turned its 'face' towards the entrance, seeing a certain female doctor standing their...in a completely different attire, one supposedly meant for combat if it wasn't from the giant bo-staff on her back.

"Ah…" Ryuga muttered, his mouth agape while blushing.

"Ooh...he's gone all red." Build noted.

"You're lucky your mask hides your face." Makoto argued with a smile.

"I notice you had a reaction of your own…" Build argued back.

"Oh you are good."

"How can you two go back to this bit right now?!"

"It's our reaction to confusion and fear!" they snapped at Ryuga.

"Shh. Please be quiet," Lithi ordered the trio, holding a hand up as she stared at Arakune, "I need silence so I may speak with him."

"You can speak with it?" Makoto asked in a hushed tone as she ad Ryuga hid behind Build who has his HawkGatlinger aimed and ready.

"In...a sense," Litchi answered as she cautiously approached Arakune.

" _ **..w….y…..wh….o….? Fa...m...scent...fam…"**_ Arakune whispered.

"Roy….Roy can you hear me? Can you..understand me?" Litchi asked, carefully taking another step towards Arakune.

"Roy?! That was a person?!" Ryuga hissed as silently as possible.

"No time to assume...shh!" Build ordered.

"Roy..its me...Litchi…" Litchi whispered as Arakune stared at her, almost as if it...he was examining her, "Listen...please...stop. I...I can cure you."

" _ **...ure?...c...cu...n...z...zure...Az...ure...Azure...mu...ta….B...Boundry...S...Seithr...Sm..Sm...ke...gyah!"**_ Arakune screedhed a bit as hs form flailed about a bit.

"Roy, please calm down!" Litchi shouted, taking a small step forward as she gently placed a hand on his face, "Listen...you don't need to keep pursuing it...I..this…" she shook her head, forcing some tears back, "Listen...I will cure you of this..so you can change back to who you once were...to what you once were."

"That monster...use to be someone…" Build and Makoto realized.

"Meep…" Ryuga cried, realizing he was right.

"...I see..he's like a Smash...only…" Build whispered in realization as the cogs in his brain began to turn, "...he's been mutated by pure Seithr…" he blinked behind his mask as the forumla's began forming.

"Sento...Sento?" Makoto asked as Build froze up and began mumbling things they didn't understand, "S-Sento!" she cried in worry that their armored weapon was now ignoring everything around them.

"Oh not now!" Ryuga complained.

"Roy...listen...once I cure you of this...I...we don't have to deal with them anymore...Sector Seven...Kokonoe…"

" _ **...Se….seven….Ko...noe...Ko..ko...noe…"**_ Arakune sputtered, his speech pattern become a bit more clear, _**"L...Li...tchi…."**_

"...Roy?" Litchi looked at him, slight hope in her eyes.

" _ **...Gh….head...hur….hurts! Itatatatatatatatatai~~~~!"**_ Arakune screamed before slithering away from her.

"Roy, wait!" Litchi called out, about to give chase before Arakune dived right into the water and swam off.

"It's gone…?" Ryuga asked/hoped.

"It looks like...now let go of my tail!" Makoto complained as she used her tail to 'punch' him in the face repeatedly.

"Ow! Can't help it! Ow! It's so fluffy!"

"Only Noellie can hug it!"

"...Roy…" Litchi whispered, falling to her knees as she looked at the water, "I...I thought I reached him…"

"Oi Sensei?" Ryuga asked, moving around the still frozen Build.

"You okay?" Makoto asked jumping over Build to join Ryuga in checking on her.

"...I...I am...in a way," Litchi confirmed as she stood up, wiping away some small tears before shooting a stern glare at the two, "Now..what are you three doing down here?"

"I fell down a manhole headfirst…" Ryuga groaned out in admittance.

"We can explain...well...Sento can…" Makoto began as they looked at Build...who by this point was all but projecting his math work like with his transformation, "Something you said launched him into science mode. We can't snap him out of it till he's worked out the problem." she explained, "But anyway...Sento's guess is since Ryuga had his body altered by a gas version called Nebula Gas. It's why he's super strong and heals fast. So...uhm...well the...well you know who chased him because he must smell like a super refined version of the stuff."

"...I see…" Litchi noted, "..regardless, it's dangerous to be here, especially at night."

"I want to go home anyway…" Ryuga spoke up, "Uh but first we need to snap Sento out of it."

"IF we can snap him out of it," Makoto muttered.

"...fair enough. You may stay with me at my clinic for tonight," Litchi informed before looking around, "Now..where is your friend, Sento?"

"Oh right…" Ryuga realized, "Uh...well…" he looked at Build, "How do we tell her who's in the suit?" he whispered to Makoto.

"...good question…" Makoto admitted.

"Are you both implying that…" Litchi looked at Build.

"Well uh...we are in that we aren't, and we aren't that we are...and well...uh...He'll gut us if we reveal his secret Identity again!" Ryuga cried out, "And lord knows he might make good on his promise to actually turn Makoto into a real squirrel."

"Eh?!" Makoto exclaimed at that.

"...hmm…" Litchi began to ponder before an idea popped into her head, "...Oh Tao~! Are you hungry?"

"Gah! Keep her away!" Build freaked, snapping out of his train of thought

"Oh thank god your back." Makoto sighed.

"Oh phew…" Ryuga sighed in relief.

"...I don't see that hyperactive catgirl…" Build muttered as he looked around, "...alright. Who tricked me?"

"Sensei did…" Ryuga pointed.

"Oh right." Build blinked behind his mask, "Sorry...a realization came to me suddenly." he coughed into his hand, "Well given the situation might as well drop the formalities. Besides this will help answer a question you'll have when I suddenly pop up at your doorstep more often." he sighed pulling the bottles out and canceling his armor.

"..so you're the mysterious armored warrior the NOL is after," Litchi noted.

"Hm...Something like that. Though by this point the Mystery is dying…" he grumbled before kicking Ryuga and Makoto into the water.

"Oh come on!"

"I use to have a secret Identity you know!" Sento shouted at them, "I also use to have my own bed and a steady supply of food before meeting you two…" he growled on, "Ugh look problems for later, we need to get back, I need to contact Noel and get her to purify the smash essence I got from Nabeshima, and then I have a lot of other things to look into."

"You mean making a form to fight that Arakune thing?" Ryuga bluntly asked.

"Fight...no...Survive Maybe. He wants my full bottles...so I imagine he'll sniff them out eventually." Sento bluntly replied.

"...Full Bottles?" Litchi repeated.

"Basically what he uses to transform," Makoto simplified getting out of the water and taking Rabbit, "This holds that super gas form of Seithr. Sento saves people who've been turned into Smash with it, then collects it and turns it into powers for his armor."

"A variable win win situation." Sento nodded.

"Ahh…"

"Yeah I don't get it either." Ryuga spoke.

"No I understand it," Litchi nodded.

"Eh?"

"...oh wait. You mentioned Sector Seven before…" Makoto recalled...before blinking in realization, "Wait...did...you…?"

"...I did. I..once worked in Sector Seven," Litchi admitted with a sigh.

"I imagine there is a whole story to this...but let's not talk about it in the sewers." Sento pointed out.

"Yes please!"

* * *

"Come on…" Sento sighed, helping Makoto out and back to the surface.

"Sky! Air! Freedom!" Ryuga cried pulling himself out last as he got to his knee and looked at the sky, "Oh sweet merciful air~! No more raw sewage..no more demonic bugs..no more slime!"

"Yeah. You don't sound like a recent prison escapee." Sento sighed.

"Oh you shut up! Least I don't have to of deal with nightmare fuel again!" Ryuga barked.

"You know it likes the smell of you right…" Makoto reminded.

"No!" Ryuga cried, falling face first to the ground.

"...can't wait to get in the shower though…" Makoto muttered as she looked at herself, "Dang sewer water…"

"I have a shower room for patients that stay with me over night. You can use it," Litchi informed as she was the last out.

"Oh thank you…"

"I still did not expect that today…" Sento sighed to himself, tapping his jacket as it suddenly began steaming and drying itself, "It seems I'm a magnet for the oddities of this city…"

"Dude...do your clothes come equipped with a heater?!" Ryuga gawked.

"After meeting you, I feared that something close to this might happen." Sento explained, "I put it into all my coats, oh and yours and Ragna's as well." he went on, "Oh Makoto, tap the pocket of your jacket to do the same."

"Eh?" Makoto blinked, tapping the pocket of her jacket before it steamed and dried itself, "...huh. It even dried the shirt underneath…"

"It's uncomfortable to walk around with a wet shirt." Sento pointed out logically.

"Eh. Fair enough," Makoto shrugged.

"Does mine have that?! Achoo!" Ryuga sneezed.

"Sadly only your regular jacket does…" Sento replied, "Not your costumes Master buys you."

"Dang it Master…" Ryuga sniffled.

"...I may have something for that back at my clinic," Litchi informed him before motioning the group to follow, "Come along. It's not safe to be out at night…"

"Why? Not like the…" Sento began before faintly hearing a roar, "...what was that?"

"People have been seeing something monstrous out at night lately," Litchi explained, the panda in her hair shivering a bit, "Something...inhuman."

"Well...that sounds like my que." Sento sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oi don't you ever take a break?" Ryuga asked.

"If it's not one thing it's another around here. Besides if its a Smash, then I need to save them." Sento argued. flipping his bottles in one hand.

"...you don't intend to fight it right now are you?" Litchi asked with a light frown, "You're most likely tired from the battle with….him."

"I can't just let them suffer." Sento argued, "The people who become Smash suffer, the transformation can cause horrible mental effects like amnesia. That's why I stop them, to save them." he put his belt on as he began walking off, "That's why I'm Build. Faust destroys that which matters to people...I build it back."

"...I see…" Litchi noted, taking those words in before whispering to herself, "But...can you rebuild someone who got too close to the Boundary?"

"Then I'll build a world that can welcome them." Sento responded, stopping for a moment as he touched his ear to imply he had better then average hearing, "That's what science is for, to find the answers to help people live better lives. To make lives easier, to betray that belief would be the worst crime a scientist could commit." he explained, "I don't have memories or a family...but that's no reason to stop for the sakes of people who do. Besides the more people I save, the more people can be impressed with how clever I am." he chuckled walking off.

"...how did…?" Litchi began.

"It's Sento," Makoto simply answered as she and Ryuga followed after him.

"..."

"Come on, I need to be clever and I need people to be impressed!" Sento sang happily, "What else are you two good for?" he joked as Makoto punched his shoulder, "You know that hurt…"

"I know. That was just for the comment about me and Ryuga being possibly useless," Makoto smirked.

"Well I mean can you invent a item to save people from mutation?" he smirked.

"We get it you're smart." Ryuga complained, shoving Sento towards Makoto.

"Help! I'm being attacked!" Sento joked as they all laughed.

"Heh heh...feels like I'm back at the Academy hanging out with my friends," Makoto chuckled.

"Academy?...You went to school?" Sento raised a brow.

"...Ignoring that comment, but yeah. The NOL Military Academy."

"Oh…" Sento nodded in understanding, "So you've been a spy for them that long."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Duh?" he tapped his head, "IQ of 600+."

"Ah...well technically I went there to get a job to help support my family," Makoto stated, "...and I was pretty much a bitch by the time I attended."

"Eh?" Ryuga blinked.

"Remember that talk we had back at the museum?" Makoto asked Ryuga.

"...oh yeah...got bullied as a kid because you were ha-ooh~" Ryuga realized with a cringe.

"Well...you've become a much more enjoyable person it seems." Sento shrugged simply.

"True. If it weren't for Noel and Tsubaki standing up for me, I'd pretty much would have terrorized the rich kids there and become the stereotypical bully," Makoto stated..before gaining a faint smile, "I owe them, Mai, and Kajun so much...if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be the person I am today...They're my best friends."

"Soka." Sento smiled though a bit sadly as he walked ahead. Hearing how Makoto could remember such important memories made him remember the fact he had no such things. No idea who his family it, nor if he ever had friends like that.

"...oops. I...think I hit something sensitive…" Makoto cringed a bit.

"A-"

"Not now Ryuga…" Makoto frowned at him as she ran after Sento.

"Oi Sento!" Ryuga called out.

"Don't worry about it." Sento replied simply, "Just my own thoughts...It happens all the time. I worry about if I had siblings...friends...or maybe even a lover…" he explained, "Over twenty years of life gone. Makes you worry what you left behind…"

"..oh…" Makoto noted, her ears drooping a bit at that, _'I hope my family is doing okay…'_

* * *

Ragna grumbled, getting out of his bed at the sound of their computer going off like crazy. It only ever did this if it found enough online posts to triangulate the location of a monster. Or Sento got email. Ragna was use to the former. So imagine his surprise when it turned out to be the latter.

"Da hell...Sento has friends…" he blinked seeing the mail, "Brad...Stark…" he misread the Katakana spelt name, "...who the hell is that?...tch...better contact him and let him know."

"Hmmhmm…" Isurugi hummed as he came down the stairs before pausing seeing Ragna awake, "Oh...your awake." he blinked, "I most certainly am not here to steal the blender you keep down here for my Margarita…" he back peddled away, before swiping the blender and running back upstairs.

"That's why our milkshakes taste like lime and alcohol!" Ragna snapped.

* * *

"Hm?" Sento pulled out his phone, "Ragna…?" he blinked, "Yo Roomie."

=Hey. Who the hell is Brad Stark?=

"Excuse you?" Sento blinked at that

=He's your friend isn't he?=

"You guys are my only friends…" Sento pointed out.

"That's a bit of a stretch…" Ryuga began before Makoto elbowed his side, "My RIBS!" he cried in pain falling over.

"How does this guy know my email then…" Sento muttered, "Send me the message."

=Already sending it to ya= Ragna said as a beep went off =Done=

"'A new Smash has been found in this park, it has an odd power that is tearing aprt things at dimensional levels. It seems to be leaking a lot of energy, who knows what could sniff it out.' Huh?" Sento blinked.

=...yeah. That doesn't scream trap= Ragna frowned.

"But we can't leave it alone." Sento added, "We just need to be careful about it."

"By We do you mean us...or the royal We...as in you?" Makoto asked.

"What do you think?"

"We're gonna go monster hunting again…" Makoto cried letting her shoulders sag.

"NO!" Ryuga cried falling to his knees.

=...the hell did I miss?=

"Slime monster by the name of Arakune."

=...shit. You encountered it too?=

"You saw it!?" Makoto and Ryuga asked stealing the phone.

=More than that. I fought the damn thing once or twice. Wanted my arm...second time was to rescue a Kaka Kitten before it could eat her=

"It tried to...WHAT!?" Makoto snapped.

"Kaka Kitten...what like Tao's little siblings?" Ryuga blinked.

=That's...debatable considering the Kaka Clan has a special gene that makes it only 100 can be born within the village=

"...let me get this straight. That thing eats kitten of a race of cat people that could possibly go extinct?" Sento asked.

=More or less=

"Mmm…" he sighed, "Time to get to work on some projects then."

=Eh?=

"I have ideas to do everything in one swoop. But first...we need some projects finished." he explained, "We also need Noel back."

=Bang just dropped her off= Isurugi spoke in the background.

=You don't get to talk after you stole the blender for your damn Margarita!=

"That's why my protein shake tastes like alcohol…" Ryuga realized.

"How are you not blitzed?" Makoto asked.

"I have a rather...stupidly high tolerance for booze since I got my superpowers…" Ryuga sighed sadly.

"His super strength also gave him enhanced metabolism...he can hardly get a buzz." Sento explained.

"Oh…" Makoto noted before muttering to herself, "So much for finding a drinking buddy during sake night…"

"It sucks...cause I live with him!" Ryuga pointed at Sento.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sento mused.

"It is when I live with someone who as an ego bigger than the entire city!" Ryuga barked.

"...well right now I need to be extra clever." he mused walking off.

"Oh no…" both non-geniuses complained. Sento and being clever often meant a lot of...dangerous trial and error.

* * *

Everyone returned home not long after, with most of them relaxing. Sento went to his lab and began working like mad. He began working on several devices all at once. All while giving Noel a bottle to purify. It took time for the others to get the interest to see what he was making this time, and by the time they peeked in they saw Sento blurring back and forth between two tables working on two different projects. Noel having long since finished the new Full Bottle and sleeping in her bed, cuddling a giant bunny plushie.

Sento stopped at one work table as he welded the large rounded frame of a item that looked like a mix of a full bottle and an empty water jug. It was clearly some kind of container. For what they didn't know and didn't want to ask, for two reasons. First: Not have to listen to him monologue. Second: Even they knew not to bother him while he was this focused and in the zone.

Sento pushed his chair over to the other table. This one wasn't a mystery at all, this table was the workshop for a new weapon. Sento was building a new sword like weapon. It was short like a Ninjato given its straight single edged appearance. Its blade was blocky for the most part and the tip was just a piece of metal for the moment. The Handle however was purple and hooked up to wires clearly implying this weapon would have some kind of ability. Sento typed on a computer while soldering circuits into the sword to give it more technical ability.

"I'm afraid to admit it…But damn is he smart…" Ryuga muttered.

"How can he do two things like that at once!?" Makoto hissed, "I could barely focus on one homework problem at a time…"

"Simple. I have focus, and am a genius," Sento replied, not once turning to look at the two as he was once again working on the containment device. He finished a nozzle like device that resembled the cap of a Full bottle save for a locking mechanism to keep it from turning. He then rolled back to the sword as he began using a grinder to form the tip of the blade.

"...wow. He's like a ninja out of a comic book," Makoto blinked.

"...Ninja...comic…." Sento whispered to himself as he turned around to his collection of full bottles before he looked at a yellow one, "Maybe…"

"Eh?"

"Hmm…" he took it and his new purple bottle and slotted them into his Driver.

 **=NINJYA! COMIC!=**

After a tense few seconds.

 **=BEST MATCH!=**

"Best Match KITA!" he cheered loudly, spooking Noel out of bed.

"W-Wha-what happened!?" Noel asked in a panic, swinging around her bunny as if it was one of her guns.

"Makoto unintentionally gave mr. egomaniac a new best match again," Ryuga answered in a deadpanned.

"Wow...I did it again," Makoto blinked, "What's next, Lion and Vacuum?"

"Feel free to find any Best Matches with the bottles I have." Sento offered his belt, "I have a project to finish."

"...welp. Might as well fool around then," Makoto shrugged, taking the driver and the extra unpaired Full bottles, "Let's see...Kaizoku...Light...Harenezumi…" she listed through them, "Ooh Rocket…"

"How many does one guy need…" Ryuga muttered.

"Ryuga give me Dragon! I want to see it it works with any of these!" Makoto demanded holding, her hand out.

"What?! Hell no!"

"Give it~!"

"No way!"

"Give!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Kodomoa-ka…" Noel noted in a still sleepy tone as she watched them, "Ah...I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Oyasumi…" she yawned getting back in bed.

"MY ARM!" Ryuga cried.

"Ah...no match…" Makoto cried in disappointment, "..wait...maybe…"

"You're not planning on snatching the Rabbit bottle are you?"

"What~? No…"

"...your a terrible liar…" Sento laughed at her expression, before tossing her his remaining bottles.

"Hehehe…" Makoto laughed catching them, "Mix and match time!"

"Good luck. No way you can find a good m-"

 **=DRAGON! LOCK!=**

 **=BEST MATCH!=**

"USO!" Sento cried out.

"Whoo!" Makoto cheered holding the belt up, "Let's try another!"

"B-beginners luck. No way y-"

 **=OCTOPUS! LIGHT!=**

 **=BEST MATCH!=**

"Ah...ah…" Sento gawked.

"I know this one will be too!" She smiled slotting Lion and Vacuum.

 **=LION! SOUJIKI!=**

 **=BEST MATCH!=**

"Best match kita~!" Makoto declared excitedly.

"Ha...nanda kono sixth sense…" Sento gave up.

"Hm...Kaizoku and...firetruck!" she cheered.

 **=KAIZOKU! SYOUBOUSHA!=**

"...where's the Best Match?" Makoto blinked.

"Hm…" Sento pulled Kaizoku out and slotted Harinezumi.

 **=HARINEZUMI! SYOUBOUSHA! BEST MATCH!=**

"Eh...A Hedgehog and Firetruck!?" Makoto gawked.

"Ah...a reprieve…" Sento sighed.

"Oh how about this…" Makoto mused slotting Kaizoku and a green bottle.

 **=KAIZOKU! DENSHYA! BEST MATCH!=**

"Ah…" Sento groaned falling over. "Well I have a new weapon idea at least…" he groaned, rolling back to his feet as he walked over and tapped enter on his keyboard. Suddenly the sword absorbed data and energy and changed shape. It had a black handle, purple guard, the blade was long and yellow with for Manga like panels depicting a Ninja doing cliche unrealistic Ninja Jutsu's and the tip was shaped like an old fashioned Ink pen. "4Koma Ninpoutou!" he declared holding the weapon up.

"It...It doesn't have an edge…" Makoto pointed out.

Sento spun around and swung the sword as it somehow cut right through a metal pipe. He swung it around backwards as the back of the sword struck the same pipe and cut it. As the section of pipe fell he swung again and struck it before tearing through it roughly as if the blade was a saw this time.

"Reactive edge." Sento said holding his sword by the 'blade' and nothing, "It can become single edge, double edged, dull, or serrated upon my mental command." he added pointing at his head with the handle of the sword, "But anyone else would not be able to." he added tossing it to Makoto who fumbled to catch it before running her hand across the 'blade' to no effect or damage at all.

"That...that's amazing…" she admitted, "Yon-koma…?" she blinked, seeing the comic panels, "What do these do? They're not there for decoration are they?"

"Exactly. But that's a surprise for later." Sento mused taking his weapon back, "But our tools are ready…" he smiled, grabbing the completed container resembling a giant full bottle. "Lets go catch some monsters."

"Do I have to go or can I?" Ryuga began as Makoto grabbed the scruff of his jacket and dragged him along. Ryuga then grabbed Ragna's leg and dragged him along as well.

"No!" Ragna complained grabbing the wall as Makoto struggled to drag them out, "I refuse to go monster hunting on purpose!"

"Wah…." Noel yawned waking up and looking at them.

"Noel help me!" Ragna demanded.

"Hai hai…" she muttered in a sleepy voice as she grabbed his hand...only to not grip it and let Ragna's hand slip through, "Hai…." she yawned again.

"DAMN IT!"

"Quit complainin'!"

"Master help!" Ryuga called out.

"Have a safe trip!"

"TRAITOR!" both Ryuga and Ragna shouted.

* * *

Sento and the others made their way to the location that he got in the email. It was a park filled with life size dinosaur statues. It was a rather regular childrens park. However at the moment...it was far from pleasant. It all looked torn apart trees torn and demolished. The sounds of two beings fighting could be heard. Everyone stopped seeing the Smash Nabeshima had become swinging his arm mounted bladed pike as he struck a familiar mass of black slime.

"As I thought…" Sento spoke pulling out a pair of goggles, "That Smash is leaking so much Nebula gas, being around it is borderline toxic. Or rather as we were told..."

"Oi...what do you mean?" Ryuga asked.

"Whoever sent that email...set up this fight between monsters." Sento explained.

"...a trap," Ragna frowned.

Arakuna gave a screech as he charged at the Smash, bone claw already out as it slashed at it. The Smash roared swinging its arm mounted weapon in a square pattern. Suddenly pieces of trees had large blocks cut through them. The blocks multiplied and all flew at Arakune. Arakune moved around side to side and let several blocks hit it, only to swing its body around collecting the blocks into a mace like hand that it used to strike the Smash. The Smash roared as it swung its arm again and cut a cube in Arakune itself. The monster gurgled as that section of itself just vanished.

"So what, we let them beat eachother up?" Ragna asked.

"If they were just monsters yes." Sento sighed, "But they are both people...I'm going to save both of them."

"...careful then," Ragna advised, looking over at the battle as Arakune unleashed a swarm of demonic bug at the Smash, "That slime is one tricky bastard."

"Luckily...I've brought some tricks of my own." Sento smiled, "You guys keep Nabeshima contained. Watch his slicer thing...looks like he can cut through dimensions."

"EH!?" Ryuga and Makoto snapped in shock.

"Would you rather deal with the slime monster that goes after anything Seithr and/or Nebula Gas related?"

"..." the trio huddled together for a moment, "We'll take the Smash!"

"Thank you." Sento spoke, pulling out his new bottle set, "Lets begin a very important experiment." he smiled shaking the bottles before twisting the caps.

 **=NINJYA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!=**

Sento began cranking the belt as the two sprooses formed around him forcing his friends to back away. Purple armor formed in front, it had mesh like chainmail on certain parts and its eye was shaped like a shuriken, with a purple scarf hanging behind its shoulder. The back armor was yellow with an ink pen shaped blade over the hand, and the chest armor seemed to be made up of comic panels; with its eye being a page of comic panels with a pen seeming to draw them.

 **=ARE YOU READY?!=**

"Henshin!" Sento declared as the armor locked over him completing his new form.

 **=SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC! YEAH!=**

"Shōri no hōsoku wa kimatta!" Build declared as his new 4Koma Ninpoutou formed before him to grab.

"...okay seriously. How is h-" Ragna began before blocking a slash from the Smash.

"Try not to be to rough on him." Build advised, "His new form is driving him mad, so its not his fault!" he said rushing off to face the other monster.

"Try telling him that!" Ragna barked as he blocked another slash from the Smash.

"Just punch him!" Ryuga roared shaking his dragon bottle and punching the Smash sending him skidding back across the ground along with the blue shockwave from his punch, "Makoto coming your way!"

"Why send him to me!?" she complained, kicking the Smash back towards the boys.

"We don't want him!" both Ragna and Ryuga snapped, punching with their lefts as they let loose red and blue shockwaves that sent him rocketing back to Makoto.

"Woman up!" Makoto snapped punching the smash back with an even larger shockwave.

"Ah!" the two cried as the Monster crashed into them and then through a triceratops statue.

" **Augh….ah…"** the Smash groaned falling unconscious.

"Huh. I thought that…" Makoto began before an explosion of green fire caused Ragna and Ryuga to panic and scream, "There it is." she mumbled, fumbling a capture Full bottle before running over to suck up the Smash essence, leaving a very exhausted Nabeshima still pinning down Ryuga and Ragna, "Phew…"

"Help...he's a big man…" they both groaned.

"Let him rest," Makoto countered patting Nabeshima's back before running off to see how Build was doing.

Build jumped over an attack from Arakune before landing behind him. Build spun around and swung his sword cutting through his slime like body. Arakune reacted by extending and curving around built before extending multiple long bone spikes. The monster closed in intent on piercing Build from multiple angles...only for each spike to tear through...paper? Arakuna blinked reforming into his blobby form as he saw papers fluttering around him each one depicting a little chibi comic of Build beating Arakune in several comical manners.

"Missed me." Build laughed hanging upside down from a tree branch.

" _ **...Sm...l….t….wha….smell? S...Ne….gas….z...A….az...azu….Ke….kekekekekekekek!"**_ Arakuna twitched about, almost giving a cackling sound as it lunged at Build, taking the form of a large bird with a spiked beak.

"Dokan!" Build exclaimed swinging his comic arm as ink came out of the blade on his arm, the ink took the form of the Japanese onomatopoeia for Explosion. The letters hit Arakune and exploded, sending him flying away as he splattered against a wall.

"Eh...nani…" Makoto blinked, "Letters blew up…"

"Ha ha!" Build chered flipping across the ground and near Arakune.

The Monster roared as it unleashed another swarm of insects. Build caught his sword in his Comic hand before holding up the Ninjya hand. He raised one finger as purple light formed around it. He then shouted as he tossed a giant purple shuriken of energy that tore through all the insects. Build twirled his sword around before hitting the trigger four times.

 **=Kakuremi no Jutsu! Doron~=**

With that Build stabbed the pen tip of his sword into the ground as a large explosion of smoke obscured him. Arakune pounced on the smoke while expanding his body...but upon hitting the ground, Build was already gone. It reformed ang looked around confused before grunting as part its body was cut from behind. It turned around to see only a puff of smoke, at that moment it was slashed again. Build came out of a puff of smoke as he flipped over the blob like monster and slashed the top of Arakune's 'head'. It growled spinning around to expand its field of vision. It then grunted as smoke formed all around it.

 **=Doron~=**

"Surprise!" Build yelled from Arakune's left, making it jump in fright from the jump scare. Build then vanished once more in another puff of smoke, "Oh to slow!" Build laughed from Arakune's right making it turn around only to be blasted by smoke again, "No wait over here~" Build's voice came from the smoke, "No over here stupid~" his voice rang out again, "Where are you looking, kochi-da, kochi~"

" _ **Gh….ghgh…."**_ Arakune began to twitch, a symbol resembling a demonic spider appearing behind it, _**"As...tral….Heat…"**_

"...oh crud," Makoto paled a bit.

"Shit. It's gonna…" Ragna began.

Arakune gave a cry as it took the form of a sphere, twitching a bit before a large singular eye formed on it, looking around before it began to dissolve into the ground, as if merging with it.

"...uh...now wh-" Ryuga began before a large demonic centipede burst from the ground, multiple eyes on its back as a few moe joined it, swarming the area and blocking their escape, "?!"

"Sento!" Ragna called out.

"Why are you panicking...didn't you hear me...I've already got the winning formula." Build's voice spoke as he appeared in the middle of this space. "I've waited for this moment...sa...time for the real fun to begin!" he spoke holding his weapon up, "Kagebushin!"

"No…" Makoto realized with wide eyes.

"Oh no!" Ryuga and Ragna panicked at the thought.

 **=Bushin no Jutsu!=**

Build swung his sword as the sound of a pen furiously scribbling was heard. Smoke flooded the area as everyone gawked at an army of Builds bordering the triple digits. They all smirked striking various poses.

"Alright you handsome devils...let's show this beast the power of science!"

"Yes!" the Build army cheered.

The Builds all began cranking their belts as they held their swords up and clicked the trigger two times.

 **=Katon No Jutsu! Kaen Giri~!=**

Their swords all ignited with fire before it spread to all of their bodies.

 **=READY GO! VORTEX FINISH! YAY!=**

With that All the Build began running and jumping around as blurs of fire. Each one jumped and attacked one of the many eyes on the centipedes. After each attack the Build's jumped and split into even more clones as they kept jumping around the area. Finally once the fire spread to the point it seemed like the entirety of this new space was lit on fire they clicked their swords three times.

 **=Futon no Jutsu! Tatsumaki Giri!=**

With hat all the Builds began running in a circle as they formed gusts of wind that made as the namesake, a giant tornado. The Tornado began growing larger and larger sucking in the fire, the centipedes and the darkness around them. Once it was all collected within the tornado and everyone was back in the real world. The Builds jumped and began slashing the tornado, one after another each one slashed leaving purple and yellow streaks cutting through the air. After a final slash it all exploded in a pillar of fire that went upwards into the sky.

Build landed on the ground as all his clones dispersed into puffs of smoke. He twirled his sword around before looking at his wrist as if he could see his watch. After a few moments Arakune slammed onto the ground with a loud splat. Build nodded as he lowered his arm.

"..." Ryuga just stared slack-jawed along with Ragna at what just happened.

"So...would that count as an Astral Heat?" Build asked his friends as Arakune gurgles and failed to move, "Yeah your not gonna become semi-solid for a while. See I heated and spun you around so fast your cell walls broke...you're gonna need a few to recover. I effectively super melted you."

Arakune gave out a gurgled groan as he tried to get up, his 'eyes' replaced with swirls.

"...wow," Makoto slowly blinked, "You KOed him hard."

"Physical attacks did nothing, I doubt energy attacks would do more then vaporize him for a while...the best bet was make it so he can't control his normal form." Build explained, "It helps I studied all the data I recorded from the first fight, analyzed it and upgraded this Best Match to be my Anti-Arakune form." he explained quickly.

"Ahh..clever."

"Thanks," Build nodded as he looked back down at Arakune, "Alright, let's see what we can do f-"

"Hold…" Ragna spoke, a frown on his face as he slowly reached for his sword, "We're not alone…"

"Not…?" Ryuga blinked in confusion before they heard a sound.

 **=ICE STEAM!=**

They all turned around as a blast of blue steam hit the ground causing ice to spread along the ground and separate everyone from Build and Arakune.

"Nande? Who…" Build began.

"Impressive...a form capable of combating a failed 'Black Beast'," a voice spoke, causing Build to turn to see a certain masked man standing there, looking at him as if...he was examining every aspect of him, "Rather than focusing on physical attacks, you resorted to a more far range approach, using flames to disassemble the creature's particles to prevent it from escaping."

"..." Build stood up and looked at him.

The two stared one another over. It only took that much for both to read one another and determine one thing of importance. Both where on an even footing. Intelligence was what Sento and this man had in common. They were both geniuses, just from how he worded things, from how he noticed and understood his mindset and logic.

"Mou hitori...Genius…" Build spoke.

"Of course...however if you don't mind…" the masked man began as he looked down at Arakune, "I'd like to take that thing in for a few...experiments."

"...and if I refuse?" Build cautiously asked, flipping his sword so it was behind his back.

"...I was hoping to avoid confrontation, but…" the masked man began before snapping his fingers, "Ignis."

"?" Build blinked a bit at that before quickly turning, using his sword to block a slash from an armored claw.

The claw belonged to a large armored robotic woman with yellow metal acting as hair, said robot wearing seemingly a dress of white and magenta. What got Build...were the cold emotionless eyes...which were almost like that of a humans.

"Damn it. Another puppet user…" Ragna frowned from behind the ice wall, "Oi Ryuga, help me….Ryuga?"

"...H...him….that man…" Ryuga whispered with wide eyes, almost visibly shaking as he looked at the masked man, "I...I know him…"

"You do?" Makoto blinked.

"Yeah. He...he experimented on me….he did so many horrible things to my body...that man is Relius Clover."

"Relius...Clover…" Build repeated, pushing the puppet away, "Ano Relius Clover…" he whispered as if knowledge about him suddenly unlocked itself in his mind, "Nande…" he asked, grabbing his mask, "Omae...you...you know what happened to my memories…"

"Hmm?" Relius raised a slight brow at that.

"Hearing your name brought memories...I know you...so many things about you…" Build went on, "I know you...I knew you…"

"...Interesting…" Relius whispered as Ignis returned to his side.

"...that machine...wh…" Build began before holding his head, "Wh...wait...it...she was….you…" he managed to growl out, brandishing his weapon as he glared at Relius, "What did you do to her?!"

"Oh? So you managed to notice I see…"

"That woman...she….she's in constant agony!" Build snapped.

"And how can you tell, dear boy?" Relius asked.

"I don't know, but...the more I see you, the more I remember…" he went on, his breathing becoming erratic, "You...are the kind of man who makes me angry for some reason I can't explain, meaning...in my old life...the person who I use to be...I despised you with every fiber of my being!"

"...ahh I see. You must've been an old assistant of mine at some point," Relius noted, intrigue in his voice, "Meaning you must've been there for my experiment...my experiment of the soul."

"!?" Build gasped upon hearing that, "What did you do to my body!?" he snapped charging forward.

"Come now…" Relius gave a light grin as Ignis grabbed Build's blade, "What makes you think it was me?"

"Ghh!" Build grunted, pushing the back of his sword to try and break through the puppet's defenses.

"I must say though...your intelligence is impressive," he went on, "So rarely have I met someone smart enough to interest me. In fact, the last person to...oh!" he smiled in realization, "So your him?" he asked rhetorically.

"Ah?" Build blinked.

"I should have known, but I couldn't tell at first...but that intelligence...this disposition." he listed, "I'm sure of it...you are who I think you are, my...what did he do to you? You're like a different person in every sense."

"Who am I!?" Build snapped.

"Ah...tut-tut...now that would be spoiling the game my boy. I want to see you figure out this problem." Relius smiled, wagging his finger, "Show me your are that rare genius I always knew you where." he smiled as Ignis struck Build through his abdomen and lifted him up over Relius to bring the two scientists face to face, "Let's see who's truly figured out the Formula of life." he whispered before the puppet pushed and tossed Build into and crack the wall of ice.

"Sento!" Ragna panicked, seeing holes poked through his suit.

"So the suit's composition is still the same...boy I hope that heals. This is almost too fun." Relius laughed as Build coughed in pain. He then noticed the container Build dropped before picking it up, "Amazing...perfect for trapping the Arakune...just one time looking at him and he made it," he mused as he aimed it at the monster and sucked him up the same way a Full Bottle absorbed Smash essence.

"No…" Build coughed reaching for his sword; only to fall over holding is abdomen.

"Sento!" Makoto gasped before punching the ice wall, causing it to crack slightly, "Damn it..this ice is too strong!"

"I do hope we meet again…" Relius spoke as Ignis picked him up, her legs converting to boosters as they activated, "I'd love to see what this experiment results in."

"M...matte…" Build grunted, trying to reach out as Ignis flew off into the sky, "You...Relius...RELIUS!"

Watching from a distance was the man in the Cobra armor. He looked through the scope of a rifle made out of the Transteam gun and his knife. He chuckled, watching the scene before turning and walking away.

"...damn it…" Makoto cursed before snatching the Dragon Bottle form Ryuga, "Give me that!"

"Oi, matte! Y-" Ryuga began as Makoto rapidly shook the Bottle, the Beastkin giving out a roar as she punched the ice wall, causing it to completely shatter into icy dust, "?!"

"Damn…" Build groaned turning over as his armor vanished, "It was right there...my past…"

"Sento!" Makoto shouted, tossing Ryuga back the Dragon Bottle as she rushed over with the others.

"...damn it...DAMN IT!" Sento snapped as he punched the ground, "I finally had a chance...I could finally find out who I am…" he growled, bring his head down against the ground, "I had it...right in front of me...but I failed...and I failed the Arakune…" he sobbed out, "I failed Litchi-san..I…"

"...ugh...damn it," Ragna sighed, leaning down as he picked Sento up, placing his arm on his shoulder as he carried him, "Come on...let's get you some medical attention."

"..." No one said anything as they just left. Given what had just transpired...how can anything be said?

* * *

Everyone decided to deal with two birds with one stone by bringing their injured: Sento and Nabeshima to where the latter's family was hiding. At the same time, they called Litchi to come and check on them both there.

"...well, how are they?" Ryuga asked when Litchi walked out of the room she was using to treat Sento and Nabeshima.

"Sento shall be fine after some time to rest and for his wounds to heal...legitimate rest." she stressed, "Whatever did that to him reopened the last wound he sustained. Thankfully this time he wasn't also poisoned." she sighed.

"And...Nabeshima?" Ryuga asked.

"He's very exhausted, dehydrated, and physically stressed. But...he has no injuries to worry about." Litchi nodded, "He's in somewhat better shape comparably."

"Phew…" the group sighed in relief.

"...back to Sento however…" Litchi paused for a moment, a solemn look on her face, "It seems he's suffered some mental stress. Even if he wakes up...he'll be in a state of depression."

"Come on. Sento...depressed?" Ryuga laughed, "That...that doesn't sound possible…"

"..."

"...oh shit you're serious aren't you?"

"Given how silent and serious she looks...yes. Yes she is," Makoto nodded.

"Sento really does care that much…" Ryuga muttered.

"I guess he really is some kind of hero." Makoto sighed slapping Ryuga's shoulder.

"Aw that means so much!" Sento's voice laughed, making everyone jump back as he walked in, some bandages on him, "Pfft...you should see the looks on your faces. You look dumber than normal…"

"..."

"..."

"...and like that he's back to normal…" Ragna muttered, _'Or...he's trying to cope…'_

"The hell is wrong with you!?" Ryuga roared shaking Sento.

"Gomen~Gomen~" he laughed.

"We were worried!" Makoto complained, joining in shaking him.

"Oi that's my job, I'm the hero here." Sento smiled back.

"You're an ass is what you are!" the two barked.

"It's not my fault my butt is so well developed." he turned it around on them.

"And thank you for the target," Makoto smirked.

"Wait wh-" Sento began before Makoto punted him back into the room, "AHH!"

"I will let that slide…" Litchi sighed, "..." she looked at Sento as Ryuga and Makoto began attacking him again, but much more comically then seriously, _'I suppose I underestimated how strong his will to help others is…'_ she noted as Sento begged for mercy, "Okay you two...that's enough. You're gonna reopen his wounds."

"You lucky your hurt!" Makoto complained, letting go.

"Heh...score...ow…" Sento weakly laughed, now sporting a black eye.

"You had that coming, and you know it…" Ragna deadpanned.

"Probably…" Sento sighed.

"Mmmm…" Nabeshima groaned, "Sounds like teenagers...make them shut up…"

"Oi~!" they all complained.

"And it appears he has woken up finally," Litchi noted

"Wh-where am I?" Nabeshima asked sitting up while rubbing his head, "Ah…" he winced.

"Nabeshima...are you okay?" Sento asked.

"Who are you?"

"Oh right. He's never met the rest of us…" Sento nodded with Makoto, Ragna holding Ryuga back via vice like headlock. Ryuga flailing around due to frustration from finally meeting the man who put him in this mess, and running out of much needed air.

"...Okay what is going on here?" Nabeshima asked with a frown.

"So...you got turned into a monster." Makoto spoke, "Lets start with that."

"I what!?"

"Mutated genetically…"

"What?!"

"Ryuga passed out…" Ragna cut in.

"Who the hell is that kid…?" Nabeshima asked, causing a mental red flag to raise in everyone's minds.

"Wait...what's your name?" Sento asked.

"Its...I'm...I...I don't know…"

"...hold on," Litchi spoke, walking up to him as she carefully examined his head, "...amnesia."

"He went under too much…" Sento sighed, "The Nebula gas wiped his mind…"

"Wiped his…?!" Makoto gasped at that.

"You mean…" Ragna looked at Sento.

"Unsure." Sento sighed, "But...right now he's not able to recall his personal memories."

"So…" Ryuga spoke as he leaned against a wall and slid down, "My chance...his life...our advantage...gone?"

"Yup…"

"..." Sento looked at Nabeshima sadly. Their tense moment was broken when they heard the door open. Everyone turned to see Nabeshima's daughter had made her way here already.

"Papa!" she cheered rushing past everyone and to the very confused Nabeshima. He looked down confused...and hurt, if this was his child...he couldn't even remember her name, the sheer look of horror at that thought could be seen on his face.

"...Tch…" Ragna groaned, turning around as he began to walk out, "Damn it…"

Litchi quickly caught Nabeshia's wife at the door and began explaining what was happening. All the while everyone tried to stay uninvolved due to how awkward this was. What could any of them really say?

"Papa?" the little girl blinked, wondering why everyone went silent, and why her father looked so confused, "Papa...why aren't you saying anything?"

"..."

"...Papa? Papa please say something..."

"I'm sorry…" Nabeshima finally spoke, "I don't know…" he stopped as he put a hand to his head, "I don't know your name…"

"...what?"

"Oi!" Ryuga snapped getting up and marching over to Nabeshima, "I don't care if you remember me...but...you can't forget her!"

"Eh?"

"Come on...she's your daughter…" Ryuga went on, "You can't just forget that...you can't…"

"...demo...I don't…"

"Ryuga…" Makoto spoke pulling him back, "You can't make someone remember…"

"But its...its not fair…"

While everyone was talking amongst themselves Nabeshima's daughter looked around. Growing scared and ever confused by the moment. She then jumped as Sento walked over to her and gently patted her head.

"Daijobu…" he smiled, "Here let me show you something." he smiled walking over to his coat before opening a pocket full of wires and materials. He then walked over to the lamp so as to unscrew a light bulb from it. He connected the lightbulb to some wires before hooking them up to a small battery pack causing it to light up, "See this light?"

"Mm…" she nodded.

"The battery for this light is your Papa's memories." he smiled as everyone turned to them as he took the battery out, "Without it...the light can't turn on. And without his memories...your papa can't smile." he explained slowly and gently, "It's not easy to just put them back…" Sento went on, "Demo…" he connected a clamp to the end of one wire before pulling and cutting several sheets of material, one by one he stacked different pieces before closing the clamp on them and then the light came on, "With time...and effort, you can make new memories...and maybe his old ones will come back." he smiled as she looked at the light, "Right now...he needs you...so just wait. When the time comes he'll remember. But...you need to be strong...okay?"

"...O...okay," the little girl nodded, "I'll be strong...for both me and papa."

"Good…" Sento nodded with a smile.

"...did...we just see Sento being..humble?" Ryuga quietly asked, blinking in slight surprise.

"...maybe he used to be a big brother type of figure before," Makoto noted, "...I like a guy like that. The type who looks out for others, no matter the age."

"You know I can hear you…" Sento sighed, shaking his head before looking back down at Nabeshima's little girl, "Your Papa will be safe here with you, okay...just be there for him…" he smiled.

"Who knew you were good with kids…" Ryuga muttered as Sento stood up.

"You guys think I say all that stuff to be harsh...You're adults, so I hold you to higher standards." Sento explained, "She's a little girl. She needs to be protected and given guidance. That's what scientists do: make tomorrow easier for the next generation."

"Wait...you mean all the nonsense you give us is because you expect us to be smarter cause we're adults!?" Ragna gawked.

"Coffee maker incident," Sento replied, shutting him up.

"...Coffee maker incident?" Makoto blinked.

"Don't ask. Just...don't," Ragna groaned.

* * *

Arakune screamed as he tried to escape the glass tube he was imprisoned in. Didn't help he was still trapped in the Bottle Relius 'borrowed' from Sento after their encounter.

"Amazing...this container is perfectly adapted to contain him," Relius smiled slightly in interest, "All in one day's research. Now I'm sure that boy is who I think he is."

" **Well don't go blabbing about it!"** the Magenta armored figure spoke, sitting on a railing, **"Besides, we got no time to worry about the small details. We got back this...horrible looking mistake."** he muttered, looking at the container revealing his helmet with a cobra themed visor hiding his optics, the cobra's tail extending back as an antenna. He tapped the container a few times, **"Oi...who's driving...man...or...mistake?"**

Arakune gave a gurgling scream as it tried to leap out at the armored figure, only to bounce off the glass.

"Blood Stalk, what brings you to my workshop?" Relius pondered.

" **Here to check your conquest...the Arakune...one of most interesting things to come of our...cover ups."** Blood Stalk laughed, **"Look at it...to think this use to be someone...ugh...we did a number on him with that project."** he tapped the glass again, **"You're the reason we need to go underground...to find the 'Gate'...the 'Gate' to the Azure."**

"Blood Stalk, stop antagonizing it," Relius called out, not even looking.

" **I'm not!"** the armored man complained in a childish tone as he kept tapping the glass.

"Please do not tap the glass…"

" **Bitch! I do what I want when I want!"**

"...You're starting to sound like Beta-02…" Relius sighed a bit.

" **I'm more loveable…"** he countered, his voice sounded like he was pouting.

"And yet you both love to torment and annoy people."

" **Yeah but when I do it, people love it...and I'm not nearly half as creepy...except that time I set up cameras in the girls locker room…"** Blood Stalk admitted.

"Why...why would you..?"

" **Research…"**

"Who said something about the girls locker r-" Karai began as she poked her head in, only to notice Blood Stalk, "Oh...it's the second douchebag snake I detest…"

" **Relius did it!"** he chuckled at her glare, **"Ninja Smoke bomb!"** he panicked, throwing something at the ground, **"...You tricked me!"**

"You honestly believe I wasted time making you such a stupid thing?" Relius asked, looking up from his work.

" **Oh you coy mother…"**

"You know I can still smell and hear you, right?" Karai deadpanned, her eyes slitted, "Also I can see ya, pervy snake."

" **Welp...I only have one thing left to do…"** he said before running past her and down the hall, **"Night Rogue! Save me!"**

" **Get out of my office."**

" **You cold, Batman ripoff!"**

" **Least I don't stalk on girls."**

" **Oh come on! You too!?"**

" **Aoiro, I found the person who ate your strawberry cheesecake."**

" **Wait, wh-oh fuck. She's coming right at me! Oh god!"**

" **I hate my co-workers some days…"** he sighed, ignoring the carnage, **"Oh right...Aoiro, prep the team to move shop. We need to move to site B incase of any unforeseen memory flashes from Nabeshima."**

"...understood, Night Rogue-sama," Aoiro complied.

" **My spleen!"** Blood Stalk cried.

"Eat it!" Karai laughed.

" **...on second thought, Karai. I have a special assignment for you involving Build and his group."**

"...you want me to spy on them, or fuck them up? Because I can do the latter both figuratively, and very l-"

" **Stop it...HR has already made many complaints."**

" **Why do we have an HR again? AH! My tailbone!"** Blood Stalk cried out in pain.

" **Because I'm getting sick and tired of getting sexual assault charges because of her!"** Night Rogue snapped.

"Oh please. Name one time I…" Karai began in a huff.

"We have a file cabinet full of those," Aoiro interjected with a frown.

" **Alright look anyway...Build and his sidekicks are getting too close for my liking...but thanks to Relius, we know Build has a gap in his armor."** Night Rogue smirked, **"Just the smallest of clue will set him off...We'll leave you here with Site A...and greet him when he finds his way here."**

"Sweet. Always wanted to try out my acting skills," Karai grinned, only for Aoiro to scoff, "...what?"

"I dread how your acting will go..much like how you play music…" Aoiro bluntly stated.

"...you dissin' my tunes, sis?" Karai frowned, "Because you don't mess with the dragon queen of rock!"

"Rock? More like Death Metal…"

"I like to practice every type of rock genre!" Karai argued.

"And yet you focused on Death Metal for an entire month," Aoiro countered.

" **Just be glad this means we'll have a base all to the privacy of those who like to work."** Night Rogue sighed.

" **Yeah!"** Blood Stalk laughed as he held up small cameras, **"To site B!"**

" **Karai...I have a lackey for you to keep around,"** Night Rogue spoke up.

"Eh?/ **Wait, what?"** Karai and Blood Stalk blinked at that.

"Oh...what a perfect idea," Aoiro realized what he meant.

"Finally!" Relius shouted from down the hall.

"...oh hell no! You are not leaving me w-" Karai began in her complaint.

"Hope you two enjoy yourselves…" Aoiro gave a small coy smile as she walked off, sheathing her katana.

" **Ah man~"** Blood Stalk complained, falling over, **"But…"**

" **All female staff shall transfer to site B!"** Night Rogue snapped, making them both fall over or roll over in Blood Stalk's case.

"OH CO **ME** **ON!"** the two complained.

" **Oh...well you could always move to Site C with Relius and his...more colorful experiments,"** he offered as they heard the mad scientist laughter from down the hall.

"...On second thought, we'll stay here," Karai whispered, a pale look on her face.

" **Hai hai hai!"** Blood Stalk rapidly nodded.

" **That's what I thought…"**

* * *

 _SZ: and...chapter done._

 _Z0: My what colorful villains we've painted._

 _SZ: Yup...from the brooding yet calculating Night Rogue, Hazama and his..trolling yet manipulative nature, Relius AKA worse than Shou Tucker/Sewing Life Alchemist from FullMetal Alchemist…_

 _Z0: To Blood Stalk...whom is a troll...that becomes you know who._

 _SZ: To Aoiro and Karai, the former being the more collected and calm of the two while the latter is wild and a little perverted_

 _Karai: Oi oi! I am not a little pervert!_

 _SZ: Oh yeah? Then what are ya?"_

 _Karai: *laughs* I'm a big one~_

 _Aoiro:...*grabs Karai by her ear and drags her off*I don't know you...I don't know you…_

 _Karai: Itai~! That hurts, sis~!_

 _Z0: We have many characters here. And if we let them run loose...the content could last all day._

 _SZ: Oh ho yeah...but anyways, let us move onto the preview before ending things off. Read and review guys, and z0?_

* * *

 **Jikai, Blazbuild…**

Sento: Eh...someone who knows me?

Noel: Yes. They came in today claiming they recognize you from a lost persons poster.

Sento: Lost persons posters...someone's looking for me?

Ryuga: That seems like a stretch.

?: Aniki!

Sento: On second thought, I don't want to know about my past…

Makoto: Come on!

?: Aniki~!

Sento: I need an adult!

Makoto: Suck it up! This is our only clue!

?: Who's your sexy friend, Aniki?

Makoto: On second thought, I need an adult too!

Ragna: YOU _ARE_ AN ADULT! S-oh god not you!

 **Entry 6: Identity Crisis!**

?: Let's rock, Aniki~!

Sento: Please tell me I'm at least from a rich family to make up for this.


	6. Entry 6

_SZ: *mutters* Got dang poison ivy...can't scratch…._

 _Z0: That's kinda how it works...unless you want scars._

 _SZ: True...but it's so irritating…*sees readers* oh uh..hey there._

 _Z0: Boy is this awkward._

 _SZ: No kidding...uh...you know who we are, you know who we own and don't own..uh...z0, please start us off! The awkwardness is getting to me…_

 _Z0: Story time!_

* * *

 _Sento: Last time in our story, I the great genius Sento K-_

 _Ryuga: We got attacked in the sewers stop trying to make it sound heroic!_

 _Sento: Okay fine. Ryuga here fell into a sewer after he, Makoto, Noel, and Bang escorted Nabeshima's family to safety..and he was traield after by Arakune_

 _Makoto: It seems to sniff out anything mutated by Nebula gas and follows after it._

 _Ryuga: And it was freakin' nightmare fuel!_

 _Sento: but we also learned it use to be a person horribly changed into said monster._

 _Ryuga: And Now I feel horrible…_

 _Sento: Just as you look perfect._

 _Ryuga: OI!_

 _Makoto: We were just lucky Litchi-san was in the area, otherwise we'd be toast as it kept on going!_

 _Ragna: Then Sento upgraded a Best Match to beat the thing...but then...well…_

 _Sento: What's with my getting stabbed in the gut...I think I've lost part of my stomach by now._

 _Makoto: What they mean is when we left to go find Arakune again because Sento wanted to see if he could get him back to normal for Litchi-san's sake, we found a Smash that turned out to be Nabeshima...and after the battle...we met him._

 _Sento: *growls a bit*Relius...Clover…_

 _Ryuga: That creepy Mask freak who experimented on us. He came out of nowhere and ruined everything!_

 _Ragna: He took Arakune using one of Sento's Bottles, he overpowered Sento as Build with that damn puppet of his...tch...damn it. And to top it off, by the time Nabeshima regained consciousness…_

 _Makoto: We took him and Sento to Litchi-san's clinic._

 _Ragna:...Nabeshima lost all his memories._

 _Ryuga: My freedom….gone...forever…_

 _Makoto: That's not important! His family was expecting him to come home, and he can't remember them, not even his own daughter!_

 _Sento: We can only hope that time with his family will reignite his memories._

 _Makoto: I hope so…I hate seeing a family broken up like that..._

* * *

Sento groaned as he sat down for a mandatory staff meeting at the Toto Branch NOL base of operations. He'd come in to work to simply get some hours in and keep his cash flow steady, but forgot there are mandatory things one needs to do at work. Suffice to say it was boring...at least to Sento, who's mind worked at least three times faster than the average person.

"...ugh...what to do…?" Sento muttered. He looked around before seeing everyone was totally distracted on whatever Gentoku and Jin were talking about. He then quietly slid out of his seat and while crouched down he made his way towards the ajar door to freedom. Once he slipped out he nudged the door closed and sighed in happiness, "Ah...this is the best...don't have to keep listening to that nonsense. Ah seriously who still harasses people in this day and age...most women are too scary to even try it…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"?!" Sento tensed, slowly looking over to see Kokonoe staring right at him, a pocky in her mouth.

"Before you ask, I was out getting some snacks," Kokonoe stated before scoffing a bit, "Plus, like hell I'd want to stand around during one of Gentoku's boring explanations."

"Well I mean...I am friends with Makoto...and Noel, despite how nice she is...she gets violent easily…" Sento sighed.

"Sounds like a normal day," Kokonoe offhandedly stated, "Then again...I rarely hang around other people that aren't Tager or Kajun."

"I wish I had less people in my life…" Sento sighed, "I knew I was gonna regret helping those idiots the moment I did it."

"Eh. We make a lot of stupid choices," Kokonoe shrugged, "...of which I've never done."

"Oh bull."

"What? I don't," Kokonoe countered with a small cat-like smirk.

"Pfft...yeah right. I bet even the Oh so great Kokonoe has made one mistake she regrets." Sento scoffed.

"...Just one, working for that snore-fest Gentoku."

"Ha! You just admitted it!"

"And thank you for the schematics for your two new forms," Kokonoe smirked as she walked off.

"Wait, what?" Sento blinked, pulling his phone out to see a small chibi-face of Kokonoe's on the screen, "...oh, she's good…" he chuckled, "I'm gonna get her back."

"So I see rather then attend a mandatory staff meeting you'd rather fraternize." Utsumi spoke, appearing behind Sento.

"AH! Oh Cyborg…"

"Utsumi…" he corrected as his glasses were glossed over by reflecting the glare of the light.

"Can you blame me if I don't find listening to Jin try and explain the idiosyncrasies of office relationships entertaining?" Sento countered.

"His ability to entertain is not a problem."

"Oh come on Cyborg! Even you must have skipped class sometimes...right?" Sento asked before Utusmi leaned forward.

"Never…"

"Never ever?" Sento chuckled.

"Not...once."

"Yeesh…" Sento shrugged as he shuffled back and away from Utsumi so he could stand up right.

"...considering you walked out on the meeting, I'll put you in Seithr study with Kajun Faycott for the day."

"Wait, what?" he blinked.

"Good day, Mr. Kiryu," Utsumi stated as he walked off.

"Oh that Cyborg…"

"MY NAME IS UTSUMI!"

* * *

"Freakin' cyborg…" Sento muttered as he walked into a small lab within Sector 7, some files and beakers around the area, "I decide not to attend one meeting and I get stuck here for the day…let's just hope..."

"Hmm..perhaps maybe this…"

"Hmm?" Sento blinked as he looked over, seeing a woman his age with long periwinkle-colored hair, butterfly clips being seen in it as she wore a lab coat on top of a white and purple shirt with a black tie, and a short black skirt. Currently, she was going over some formulas in front of a large blackboard, said blackboard being completely covered in different equations and formulas.

"Hmm...so far this has proved true...but…"

"..." Sento said nothing as he walked up and began reading, after going over it, he took the chalk from her hands and corrected different parts of the equation before underlining the end solution.

"?! ...Of course...why didn't I see it," she gasped quietly before reaching into her labcoat pocket, pulling out a notepad and a pen as she began to take notes, "Yes...yes...it all make sense now…"

"It helps if you look outside the box sometimes." Sento joked, motioning to the outline of the board.

"Soka...good to know," she nodded, "...Kajun Faycott."

"Sento Kiryu."

"I had a feeling," Kajun said as she motioned to some of the files there, "Makoto mentioned you and your…'hidden job' to me, and I decided to do some research on your different forms and the effects each Bottle have on your armored form."

"Two things: First, I can already tell I'm going to enjoy your company." Sento chuckled, "Second thing…"

* * *

"Hmm...Sento?" Makoto blinked answering her phone.

=MAKOTO! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M TURNING YOU INTO AN ACTUAL SQUIRREL!=

"AHH! What did I do?!" Makoto yelped, nearly dropping her phone.

=You told someone about my secret!=

"No I didn't! I...oh...are you with Kajun?"

=I am, and how have you not told me about this delightful woman?!=

"Because I was afraid you two would go into Science mode, and she must've overheard me about Build as I was leaving. And I was super quiet too!" she argued.

=Not really…= Kajun spoke up.

=My threat stands and out of respect and fear of your mother, it'll be temporary...but oh-ho! Are you gonna get it!=

"Ahh acorns…"

=And since you said it...a mind to bounce ideas off of does sound pleasant= Sento said a smirk in his voice.

=Oh much agreed, I can tell we have much to talk and workshop together. I even have notes on what little I could assume of your armor=

=Why didn't I meet you instead of literally most everyone else in my life?=

"Ah double acorns!" Makoto realized how quickly they were bonding over their love of science.

=In fact, I have been tinkering around with some weapon ideas for some new forms of mine…=

=Do you have any notes with said ideas on them?=

=Just one for KaizokuRessha=

=Hmm...have you tried a bow or crossbow for it?=

=Hmm?=

=If one part is kaizoku, the bow would be the 'anchor' that doubles as both a close-range and far-ranged weapon with the ressha part acting as the 'arrows' for the bow=

=I like it=

"Now they're making weapons…"

=We can have Makoto help test it!= Kajun offered.

"Gh!" Makoto cringed.

=...Where have you been all my life?=

=Where have _you_ been all _my_ life?= Kajun quipped back.

=Oh and she makes smart jokes!=

"We are so dead…" Makoto panicked with white white eyes as she dropped her phone.

"Makoto?" Noel blinked, seeing her frozen in the kitchen, "Are your legs still asleep from sitting so long?"

"...Sento met Kajun…."

"Eh!?" Noel panicked.

"Science Mode...times two…"

"...oh no…" Noel meeped.

"What's wrong in there?" Ryuga asked as he poked his head in from the other room.

"Sento found his Best Match…" Makoto joked, trying not to lose her calm...and failing terribly.

"Hah!?" Ryuga gawked.

"He found a female version of himself! And now both of them are plotting...scheming and plotting!" Makoto panicked, shaking Ryuga.

"Oh god no!" Ryuga freaked.

"I-It can't be t-that bad...right?" Noel asked.

"They are making a new weapon and plan to use me to test it!" Makoto freaked.

"..."

"Ragna! It's happened!" Ryuga cried, running into the lab.

"What!? Already!? Damn it! Grab the good stuff and let's book it! I hear Hokuto's not bad this time of year!" Ragna shouted from down there.

"Come on...maybe this is good…" Noel spoke up, making everyone freeze, "I mean...both spend a lot of time cooped up in labs all day...maybe having someone around will help them."

"While I agree the romance of locking two nerds in a lab together is undeniable...these are two nerds who regularly make things that hurt us!" Makoto stressed, "Also again...Science Mode... _times two_."

"..." Noel said nothing as she rushed for her room.

"Hey Kids! Good news...well two things…" Isurugi smiled entering the building, "Guess who got lucky at the shopping district while chatting up the nice ladies...hehehe...oi, where's the fire?" he asked, seeing everyone rushing around.

"Sento met his Best Match!" Makoto exclaimed as she ran past him.

"AH!" he screamed in a high pitched tone in panic.

"Get packing, old man!" Ryuga shouted.

"Ahh!"

* * *

"Good...they are panicking…" Sento chuckled as he and Kajun watched the security cameras via his phone.

"You're right. This is a good break in between work." she giggled, watching them run around in panic.

"It helps relieve stress, and provides entertainment," Sento smirked, "That and I tend to enjoy messing with them."

"They seem rather easy to mess with."

"Of course...for adults...they are a little slow." Sento chuckled.

"Oh so true. You should've seen Makoto back during our days at the academy."

"I bet that was fun to watch."

"Oh indeed." Kajun smiled.

"Hahaha…" Sento laughed at the thought.

* * *

Gentoku sighed in his office as he signed papers. Another day, another annoying amount of paperwork….another boring meeting.

"Another boring day in the office, eh Genny?" Hazama's voice asked with a slight smirk

"Oh god... I thought I sent you on a mission that would take a damn month…" Gentoku sighed.

"Yeah...a month ago." he laughed.

"God damn time flies fast."

"Time flies when you're having fun," Hazama quipped, reaching into his coat pocket as he pulled out a boiled egg, "Ahh...perfect. The right temperature..."

"..." Gentoku blinked, "You freak…" he bluntly stated.

"What? A man's gotta snack," Hazama countered, peeling the eggshell off lightly as he began to eat the boiled yolk within, "Mmm..nice."

"And this is one of the reasons why everyone refers to you as a snake…"

"I'm sure there are other reasons."

"Right…" he sighed.

"Vice-Prime Minister Gentoku...Jin would like to appeal the strike team budget to chase down both the Kamen Rider, Bloodedge and...the Idiot Dragon." Utsumi listed codenames as he slammed the door open almost hitting Hazama.

"Again?" Gentoku sighed.

"He seems exceptionally excited today." Utsumi spoke turning to see Hazama who was still shocked he was almost crushed by the door.

"You tried to flatten me!"

"..." Utsumi said nothing as he fixed his glasses, "Yes...I shall watch myself next time."

"Oh brother…" Hazama muttered

"And adjust my aim to...not miss." Utsumi cut him off.

"..."

"Oh and also, it seems Ms. Yayoi will be returning from her mission in Hokuto."

"Ah good…" Gentoku nodded, "We can finally get some progress around here. Utsumi, find another dangerous mission outside of Japan for Hazama again."

"I have something in Siberia…" Utsumi fixed his glasses as an evil glint appeared in the lenses, "Or fittingly that report of a giant kaiju anaconda in South America…"

"Ohh~ I'm shaking," Hazama teasingly laughed.

"It's an 18 hour flight...no first class." Utsumi smirked.

"Oh you are evil…" Hazama changed his tune at that.

"Also, there's no eggs."

"..." Hazama said nothing as he slowly opened his eyes, "Uroburos…"

"?!" Utsumi tensed a bit at that before a pair of chains were aimed right at him, the ends resembling snake heads as they 'hissed' at him.

"Hazama…" Gentoku spoke as he aimed a familiar looking gun at him, "Drop it…"

"...fine…" Hazama muttered as the snake chains disappeared, "Heh...almost lost my cool there…"

" _Almost_?" Gentoku and Utsumi repeated with raised brows.

"This is why I like getting rid of you…" Gentoku sighed.

"And miss my company?" Hazama countered with a 'pout'"Oh Genny..I thought we were closer than that…"

"And there's the trolling attitude again…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing~"

"I will throw you out the window again." Gentoku replied simply.

"Fine fine. I'm leaving.." Hazama chuckled, holding his hands up as he walked out of the room.

"...want me to hire a Mongoose Beastkin to deal with him?" Utsumi asked, tablet up and a unsettling shimmer in his glasses.

"No...for now we just need him busy." Gentoku sighed, "Last thing we need is _him_ coming out…"

"...fair point."

* * *

"Tadaima, mi…" Sento began as he walked in...only to see the entire shop empty, "...nna? Uh...hello?" he called out as he looked around, "Wow...they actually ran for it." he laughed.

"Or perhaps hiding," Kajun offered as she walked in behind him.

"You think so?"

Kajun nodded as she cleared her throat, "Makoto...I have a coupon for an all you can eat ice cream buffet!"

"...be strong….be strong..."

"They have a new Chocolate hazelnut flavor~" Sento added.

"..be….strong…"

"And a raffle for a lifetime supply of chestnut parfaits," Kajun added.

"..."

"Makoto don't you d-" Ryuga's voice quietly began.

"GIVE ME THE COUPON!" Makto shouted as she burst out from the lab door, only for them both to side step and let her land face first on the floor, "...mou~"

"In all honesty I do have such a coupon." Kajun smiled.

"And that is an actual flavor." Sento added, "But this is your punishment for spilling my secret. Had it been Banjou I'd have strapped him to a rocket set to go to Venus."

"HAH?!" Makoto and Ryuga gawked, the formers eyes white with a small tear going down the side while the latter poked his head out at the punishment.

"Oh you know what I'm all about." Sento smirked.

"Your lucky I'm not that loyal...or at all to the NOL." Kajun added, "Also you really need to perfect an inside voice." she turned to Makoto, "Also I can't believe you actually harbor wanted fugitives."

"To be fair I am one as well." Sento countered referring to Build.

"..I can explain…" Makoto began.

"No need. You can assure I won't tell anyone. Plus…" Kajun paused as she walked over, flicking Makoto's forehead, "How have you kept him from me this entire time, Makoto Nanaya? I have half a mind to call Tsubaki and have her give you a repeat lecture from when you missed one day of Finals."

"GAH! No! Anything but that!" Makoto freaked, "Not another lecture!"

"Then don't hold secrets from your friends," Kajun stated before clearing her throat, "Now then..Kiryu-san, that lab you promised me?"

"Right this way." Sento motioned with his hands like a gentlemen.

"Thank you, good sir," Kajun smiled.

"Oh god...they're multiplying…" Ryuga paled.

"Oh hush you," Kajun and Sento stated in unison as they walked past him.

"Makoto...I'm scared…" Ryuga hissed, "What if they hit it off and she's here all the time and now we got the mad scientist couple...We need to get out of here!"

"Calm down Ryuga...it can't get that bad...right...Tell me I'm right!" she panicked grabbing him by his shirt.

"How can I?! I'm scared!"

"How do you think I feel?!"

"Oh by the way, where are Ragna and the others?" Sento asked from the lab.

"They went out!" Makoto and Ryuga exclaimed out of fear.

"To where?"

* * *

"Eh? Your...fumigating your shop?" Litchi blinked at what Isurugi told her.

"That's all you need to know...trust me…" he replied with a cringed look.

"We'll be safe here...right...right?" Ragna asked in concern as he had a look of worry.

"I...I hope so…" Noel whispered, hiding behind a potted plant.

"...well you can stay here until the fumigation is done," Litchi stated, "Just...be careful and not break anything."

"Thank you! Ah while I'm here I have these silly posters to hang up, see if maybe someone who knew Sento comes by." Isurugi said holding up missing/found person posters.

"So we're putting up posters like if we found someone's dog?" Ragna asked.

"Don't let Sento know or he'll do something like swap your brains with dogs…" Noel warned.

"...wait. He can do that?!"

"I...I hope not…"

* * *

"So this is the Pandora's box data." Sento mused as he and Kajun looked at his computer, "Interesting...when able to read past the radiation...X-rays reveal it has a multi-layered structure."

"Yes, Kokonoe believes that it has shed a lawyer before after its first activation." Kajun added, "But we have no proof...or we don't...she claims that a few years back important items were stolen from the science division by an unknown terrorist group."

"Faust…" Sento realized.

"Faust...Kokonoe brought them up once before…"

"Hmm?"

"Supposedly there a former group of Sector 7 scientist that went too far in their research."

"Evil Nerds...the american Movie Revenge of the Nerds warned us about this…" Ryuga whispered to Makoto.

"You're overreacting…" Makoto sweatdropped.

"...how far in their research?" Sento cautiously asked.

"Using Seithr on live test subjects, or even...using peoples' souls to power machinery."

"What…" Both Ryuga and Makoto repeated overhearing that part.

"The two scientists famous for leading this radical group where Relius Clover...and Takumi Katsuragi...the two fabled Demonic Scientist." Kajun went on.

"..soka…" Sento noted, taking all that info in, "..did they have any family?"

"Katsuragi I am unsure of at the moment. Relius clover...he had a wife and two children," she answered before looking at Makoto, "One of whom we know…"

"...Carl," Makoto whispered with wide eyes.

"Carl?" Ryuga repeated confused.

"Despite how young he was, he was one of the smartest people in the academy," Makoto answered, "...last I heard, he became a Vigilante…"

"Oh...great…" Ryuga muttered, "So Relius has a partner...and a rebellious son who might also be his mortal enemy...any other threats I should know about?"

"...Azrael, the Mad Dog."

"...please tell me he didn't escape," Makoto begged, paling greatly as her ears drooped greatly.

"Far as I know he's still locked away." Kajun nodded.

"Oh thank god…" Makoto sighed in relief.

"Focus." Sento spoke, snapping Kajun back to the monitor, "If Kokonoe is right, then that means Faust has pieces of Pandora's box."

"...meaning they're behind all those monster attacks as of late," Kajun realized.

"Problem is..we have no idea where they could be hiding out," Sento frowned.

"They could be anywhere in the city...or heck in Hokuto or Seito...we did get chased by ninja bomber robots in Seito." Makoto reminded.

"So they could be literally anywhere." Sento sighed.

"Joy…" Ryuga sighed.

"But Pandora's box seems important to them. I bet if we can find these panels, we can figure something out."

"Most likely."

"Great...now we're looking for pieces of the box that broke the world…" Ryuga complained.

"We could have worse things to do…" Makoto rationalized.

"Oh yeah?"

"We could be looking for pieces of the Black Beast."

"Alright you win." Ryuga tossed his hands up in defeat.

"Regardless...this is a good clue." Sento added, "We can plan for what to do. But first…" he muttered typing as he brought blue prints onto his computer screen, "First I need to be prepared for next time I meet Night Rogue...and Relius, next time...I won't lose to him."

"...hmm…" Kajun pondered as she looked at the blueprints, "...have you cons-"

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!***

"...were you expecting someone?"

"No." Sento said, pulling out his HawkGatlinger, "...Makoto, Ryuga, guard the Lab and Kajun."

The two gave a thumbs up as Sento left the lab and cautiously approached the front door. He hid his weapon behind his back as he made his way to the door. He moved the curtain aside to see who was knocking.

"Yo aniki! You in here?!"

"Gh!?" Sento stepped back seeing someone at the door. He was a guy around his and Ryuga's age, his hair was extremely frizzy and curly, he wore glasses and he had notable buck teeth, though thankfully not to cartoonish levels.

"HEllo~?! Aniki~?!" the guy shouted, rapidly knocking on the door

"Who are you?" Sento asked, "Why are you here?"

"Eh?! Aniki..how could you forget me? Your best bud!"

"I don't know you nor care to you obviously have me mistaken." Sento replied sternly.

"But this is you." he held up a lost persons flyer.

"Ano baka…." he growled reading it.

-line break-

Ragna stopped mid-bite of his foot as his hair stood on end at a sudden chill running down his spine. He looked around in worry before realizing what it could have been.

"Oh my god...He _KNOWS_!" he panicked, "Noel! Master! Sento knows!"

"Eh? Knows what?" Noel blinked.

"That! He knows THAT!"

"...AHH!" Isurugi screamed in a high pitched tone.

"Oh no!" Noel squeaked out of fear.

"How does he know...he can't really be that smart can he!?" Isurugi panicked.

"It's Sento! What do you think?!" Ragna snapped.

"...let's not go back." Noel offered.

"Agreed!" both nodded quickly.

* * *

"AH!" Ryuga cried as Sento aimed and began shooting at the wall he was hiding behind.

"You idiots put me on a lost person flyer like some kind of _Dog_!?" Sento complained.

"We thought it would h-YIPE!" Ryuga yelped as he ducked behind the wall again.

"I told them. I told them it was gonna piss you off in someway, and yet they didn't listen," Makoto shook her head.

"Now some weirdo is up their claiming he knows me...did you think this would work? I mean what if some weirdo tries to use this as an excuse to mooch off me with the stupid asinine excuse that they are a relative I don't remember!" he ranted, "You know how you do this properly...take the case to the authorities...why haven't I done that you ask...do any of you trust the NOL to not maybe I don't know...abuse my search for family to manipulate me!?"

"Oh…." Ryuga realized.

"...idiots. I'm surrounded-sans Kajun-by complete idiots" Sento snapped.

"Why leave her out?!"

"You know why!"

"DAMN IT! Makoto what have you done?!"

"..." Makoto stared plainly, "Don't even involve me."

"AH!" Ryuga cried as Sento grabbed the Ninpoto and began chasing him.

"Get back here, test monkey!"

"I ain't no m-AHH!"

"...I'll say this Makoto, you do have interesting company," Kajun noted as the two watched Sento Chase Ryuga around.

"This is normal most of the time," Makoto shrugged..before looking back at Sento's 'best friend', "And will you stop staring?!"

"Who let him in!?" Sento demanded as he pushed the sword down on Ryuga, who used the Drill Crusher to block it.

"The door was unlocked!" Sento's 'best friend' beamed.

"..."

"...that's on you, Sento," Makoto deadpanned.

"Okay look whoever you are...seeing you doesn't remind me of anything." Sento sighed, "So it's clear you got the wrong guy."

"But...it is me. Your best bud."

"Oh really? If you are my 'best bud', then what do you know about me exactly?" Sento challenged.

"It have to be something he does even now with no memory." Makoto added, "Something he use to do won't cut it as you could make that up."

"I suggest you answer," Kajun added while motioning to Makoto, "My friend's strongest punch has the force of thirty trillion million tons of TNT, enough to break a comet the size of the moon."

"Look I know its Aniki…" he dug around in his pocket before pulling out a flyer for a band, he then pointed at the lead guitarist...who was…

"SENTO!" everyone gawked, it was indeed him dressed in a red jumpsuit...and his hair spiked up along the back into a mane of ahoges.

"Bullshit!" Sento replied simply, "I can't even play guitar...Can I….?"

"You have a guitar?" Ryuga asked before the man pulled out a guitar.

"...if you're lying.." Sento frowned as he took the guitar, "hm…" he muttered as he adjusted the instrument before he began strumming a few notes.

"Well he's no rockstar but he knows a few notes." Kajun pointed out.

"Yeah but Sento's a genius...for all we know, he can also play the piano and violin." Makoto argued, "I mean he refurbished this house to run off the grid! All in one afternoon while half asleep, as if showing off..."

"Sento does go on that he's super smart...maybe whatever Relius did to him made his brain...super powered." Ryuga spoke.

"See that's totally aniki...he plays about as good as he use to."

"That makes me think you guys were never...popular…" Makoto muttered before looking back at the picture, "But this is Sento's face…"

"Why do you keep calling him that..his name is Sato Taro." Sento's 'friend' corrected them.

"...Sato...I don't see it."

"Sadly...physically this looks like me…" Sento sighed taking the picture, "Maybe something will jog my memory...but so far nothing. Not him, not that name, not even this picture...it reminds me of nothing."

"..hmm…" Sento's 'friend' began to ponder.

"Normally amnesia isn't that strong…" Kajun pointed out, "You've had more than a year to recover and open up your mind, but if none of this jogs your memory, maybe we need to err on the fact...you just look like this Sato Taro."

"...most likely…" Sento nodded a bit as he handed his 'friend' teh guitar back, "Sorry…"

"But you have to be Aniki...you vanished over a year ago…"

"That is very coincidental Sento." Makoto muttered, "We're still calling you Sento right?"

"I'm not going by Sato Taro…" Sento agreed simply.

"Okay good, because Sato does not fit you at all," Makoto admitted.

"Also you really don't strike me like the kind of dude who'd still be in a garage band in his twenties…" Ryuga added.

"And for that I am thankful."

"Who you calling a garage band!?" Sento's 'Friend' demanded as he marched up to Ryuga and attempted to glare him down...only for Ryuga to lean his head back...and then slam it into his knocking him down, "My face!"

"Don't glare back when you can't back it up," Ryuga muttered as he walked away from him.

"I really hope this is a mistake…" Sento sighed, "Take me to my old home...my family." Sento ordered, earning the others attention, "It's possible you can't trigger anything but my home...my family they might be able to."

"...well...I guess I can do that."

"Then lead on..or else."

"GH! O-okay!"

* * *

So the group -with Ryuga in costume again- walked through town. Towards a pretty decent looking apartment complex. They also finally learned the name of Sento's supposed friend, Tatsuya Kishida. He lead them up the apartment as some people seemed to recognize Sento as this Sato Taro, however seeing him so much well dressed seemed to give them the impression he finally got a real job given the looks in their eyes.

"...looks like he may be good on his claim so far…" Makoto whispered.

"Keyword being 'may'," Sento muttered as they followed Tatsuya, he fumbled with his keys before opening the door to an apartment. Upon doing so Sento jumped back against the opposite wall as a stink hit him first.

"Dude?!" Ryuga snapped, seeing the room was filled with garbage and was a total mess.

"OH god it...oh god! And I thought the ewer was bad!" Makoto exclaimed, on the verge of fainting as she covered her nose.

"This...is from one person living here for a year?" Kajun cringed, covering her nose.

"No...well...I mean it always tends to be like this…" Tatsuya muttered.

"THIS CAN NOT BE WHERE I LIVE!" Sento snapped, "I could never have possible lived in such a mess!"

"But...you did."

"BULL SHIT!" Sento, Makoto, and Ryuga snapped in unison, making him fly back right into the building.

"Sento is the biggest neatfreak ever!" Ryuga complained, "He invented a ray gun,...just to de-stink me!"

"He built a super roomba...which chases me…" Makoto whined, holding her tail close.

"Can I get the blueprints for both of those?" Kajun whispered to Sento.

"When we're done here, sure," Sento whispered.

"Wha...no...but you have to be Aniki…" Tatsuya spoke, "Ever since you left things haven't been the same...the band broke up...and…"

"Tatsuya...look...your a good guy." Sento sighed.

"Deb-AUGH!" Ryuga cried as Makoto bonked him upside the head with her tail.

"But...it's clear I'm not your friend...I'm not Sato Taro...you have the wrong person." Sento spoke putting a hand on his shoulder, "I wish you were someone from my past...but you can't possibly be."

"But…"

"I'm sorry." Sento sighed, "Also...as this has been cleared up...seriously man...clean this room…" he pointed at the amount of trash, "there's being messy...and...there's...horrible horrible mess hoarding."

"...mou…" Tetsuya groaned as he slumped, "I thought I finally found him…"

"But this makes this whole stupid idea of yours pointless now." Sento added, thwacking Ryuga with a rolled up bunch of missing person flyers.

"Ahh man..I worked forever on those…" Ryuga complained.

"Once more, sorry Tatsuya…" Sento sighed as he motioned the others to leave.

"Don't worry..if we find him, we'll let you know," Makoto assured Tetsuya as they began to leave

"Ryuga!" Sento called out.

"Coming!" he shouted, rushing after them.

* * *

"Ah...finally home without worry." Ragna sighed as they sat around their home and base.

"Alright...I have to head out." Isurugi spoke walking away, "Try not to burn the place down….that goes for both of you."

"Hey…" Noel complained, "I…"

"Last month when you tried making a souffle…" Ragna deadpanned

"..." she shuffled back into the kitchen to avoid his looks.

"Yeah I...AH SENTO!" he panicked as Sento stood behind him Ninpoto at his neck.

"Kubi wa dase…." Sento growled, aiming the sharp pen blade at his neck and pushing him back against a wall.

"EH!? Wait...wait...don't behead me!" Ragna panicked.

"You…"

"I told you so~" Makoto sang appearing behind Sento, "We shall make sure you get the respect your deserve in the next life."

"I'm mounting your head over my work table." Sento said sinisterly.

"Ah….I didn't think you'd be this pissed!"

"All your damn posters did is reveal that I have a doppelganger that looks like me and also vanished." Sento sighed, "If anything it sounds like my look alike got tired of his band going nowhere and bailed…"

"..."

"What? It's true...well what I assume but still!"

"Fine..see if I try helping you next time, ass!" Ragna snapped

"Don't you snap at m-" Sento began before RAgna aimde his blade at hsi neck.

"Go on..make my day, asshat…"

"..." Sento clicked the trigger on his sword.

"Oh shit I forgot about that…." Ragna blinked.

 **=KAEN GIRI!=**

"...fuck!" Ragna cursed as he ran.

"When are you going to learn your angry bit no long works on Sento?" Noel asked from the kitchen.

"Pfft…" Ryuga spat out leaves and twigs, "You too?" he asked.

"What do you think?!" Ragna snapped as he ran past him.

"..."

"Noel your not getting off free either…" Sento quickly stated, "Makoto and Kajun will handle your punishment."

"Eep!" Noel yelped at that.

"Sorry Noellie, but you kinda had this coming!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Don't worry...you just have to help me with some interesting research." Kajun smiled.

"...oh no…" Noel paled as she was dragged from the kitchin into the lab.

"Master will get his later." Sento sighed, "We're going to work on something to deal with Faust. You two...stop being stupid." he pointed at Ragna and Ryuga.

"Grr…"

"For now…" Sento began as he stepped into the lab, "Kajun, when you are done, let us get to work!"

"Indeed."

"...damn it," the two muttered.

* * *

Blood Stalk walked around the remainder of what was left of the Faust sight A lab. He messed with several machines before he finished and looked at the glass coffin used to make Smash. He laughed as all the settings where perfect.

"Ugh...why're still messing with those things? They're not working," Karai groaned, sitting on the floor on her side as she munched on a large slab of grilled meat on the bone.

" **No...they still got enough juice for one maybe two more Smash."** he revealed, **"I made sure and used one of last few favors from Relius...and this was the last few."** he tapped the Arakune container.

"...well if you're planning on using me for it, forget it," Karai huffed, tearing another piece of meat off the bone, "I'm immune to the stuff anyways..also what are you guy even planning on doing with the slime thing there?" she pointed at Arakune.

" **Relius already examined him as much as possible. We don't really need him...outside of a dog we can control with treats. He feeds off the Seithr in Nebula gas...we make a Really powerful Smash...and then bond this thing to him all symbiotic like...or is it parasitic?"** Blood Stalk muttered in thought.

"..you got that shit from that old Venom movie, didn't you?" Karai deadpanned

" **You can't prove that…"** he pointed at her, **"At least I love rock enough to admit Queen is better, unlike you ya brat!"**

"Hey! I love rock as much as the next guy!" Karai snapped back, pointing her meat bone at him, "Don't you dare challenge me at that!"

" **Mii mii mii mii…"** he mockingly mimed with his hand. **"That's you...that's what you sound like to me…"**

"Least I don't go random on my personality!" Karai snapped back, "Just pick one for fuck's sake! It's like you're part of a twelve headed jackass with how many personalities you have!"

" **I will have you know my insanity is a well structures ruse to keep people from finding out my true identity...also how can I not mess around...do you hear this altered voice...hahaha...I sound like a freakin anime character…"** he laughed.

"...okay I'll give you that, but still!"Karai snapped before groaning out, "UGH FUCK I'M SO BORED!"

" **That's why we should play a game with our little enemies…"** Blood Stalk offered.

"...I'm listening," Karai leaned in, a look of interest on her face.

" **I know a new target to use on Build...and I got a perfect set up to make this little scuffle a threeway confrontation….heheheh…."**

"Your laughing at the fact you said Threeway aren't you?" she realized.

" **So are you internally...but anywho~ we set up Build against our new Super Smash...and he NOL at the same time."**

"...I like so far…" Karai said with a toothy grin, "...will his friends be there too, specifically that Busty squirrel gal?"

" **I'm afraid to confirm what you already know…"**

"I'll that as a yes!" Karai whooped, "Oh this is gonna be fun~!"

" **I'll go pick up our sucker!"** Blood Stalk laughed getting up, **"Don't let the Arakune out…"** he warned.

"I won't~" Karai laughed back as Blood Stalk left, "Too excited anyhow!"

* * *

"Hmm...perhaps this?" kajun offered, showing some papers to Sento.

"Hmm...yes that works." Sento nodded as he turned around to a computer. Everyone came down to the lab to find it graffiti covered with equations, formulas, and blueprints for various things.

"I'm afraid…" Ryuga whispered to Ragna.

"How do you think I feel?!" Ragna hissed.

"...should we help Noel at least?"

"How?" Ragna asked, "We tried walking in and they almost shot us for stepping on a math problem...AH!" he panicked as Sento shot at him, "I thought we were over that!"

"Nope," Sento said, not even lookign right at him, "Hmm..how about this, Kajun?"

"Hmm...possibly…have you thought about this?"

"...huh. I did not…"

"Honestly I'm afraid of what might happen if we leave them alone…" Ryuga whispered to the others.

"I'm more afraid of what their kid would look like," Ragna bluntly added.

"..."

"..."

"...a mini Sento/Kajun…" Ryuga and Makoto paled in unison.

"You're being ridiculous," Sento and Kajun stated in unison.

"Oh god! They're even speaking in unison now!" Ryuga freaked.

"So did you and Makoto," Kajun pointed out.

"Ah…" both of them realized at her counter argument.

"You did it again...you two might be more in-sync then me and Kajun." Sento pointed out.

"Ah?!" the two gawked.

"Th-they make a point," Noel spoke.

"Noellie?!" Makoto exclaimed in disbelief, a blush on her face.

"I like Kasumi!" Ryuga argued.

"I'm just saying you two tend to synchronize a lot...you two are like...well….how do I put this…" Noel mumbled, "Two sides of a similar coin?"

"She's saying you both act like gender swapped versions of one another." Sento and Kajun blurted, making them blink and look at one another.

"...now that I think about it…" Ragna began.

"You too?!" Ryuga gawked.

"What? It's true..you two are basically genderswapped versions of yourselves...minus squirrel girl being prank happy at times," Ragna pointed out before smirking a bit, "So when's the wedding?"

"..."

"...I ship it," Isurugi smiled, having suddenly returned.

"CAN YOU NOT?!" Makoto snapped before blinking, "...Master?!"

"WHOA!" Ryuga jumped back, "Master...when did you...?"

"I came back to get something important...next thing I come down to hear my kids shipping themselves with one another. Ah...does this old soul proud…" he cried comically, "Though fun aside I need to be heading out," he laughed grabbing his jacket.

"Wait Master...you also did something with those flyers didn't you?" Sento remembered.

"I...did not know you had a look-alike in Toto" he muttered backing away, "Ragna did it!" he panicked running.

"DAMN IT OLD MAN!" Ragna snapped.

"Master!" Sento called out, chasing him with his drill crusher.

"No please! Litchi-san told me to not hurt myself, otherwise my back will go out again!"

"Oh I'll make your back go out!" Sento threatened.

"Run Master run!" Ryuga called out, "He's got the bloodlust in his eyes!"

"Banjou!"

"AH! He's focused on me again!"

"Again Ryuga, foot...in..mouth," Makoto deadpanned.

"Beastwoman not now!"

"..."

"...wait, that came out wrong!" Ryuga freaked as he ran for it, Makoto hot on his tail.

"And like that...I am happy." Sento smiled.

"Are you sure your not an evil scientist?" Ragna asked.

"I don't want to steal your arm or turn you into a Frankenstein's monster...so...pretty sure." Sento countered.

"The way you worded it doesn't assure me!" Ragna snapped.

"Sento, a little assistance please?" Kajun spoke.

"Coming~" he sang.

"I fear for our lives…"

"Is now a bad time to remind you they are making a new weapon?" Noel asked.

"...shit!"

* * *

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" Ryuga freaked as he ran through the streets, Makoto still hot on his tail.

"Get back here, you racist teme!"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!" he cried, "I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I still have a life to get back...AH! Oka-san!"

"Then take it back!" Makoto snapped as she tackled him into a building.

"Okay I take it back, okay?! Just don't punch me to the moon!"

"...fine," Makoto frowned as she let him go.

"Oh thank god…" Ryuga sighed in relief as he stood up, blinking a bit as he dusted himself off, "Now...where are we?"

"Ah…." she realized.

"Oh man...we ran ourselves into the never ending labyrinth of this city…"

"Ah mou~" Makoto groaned before she began to shake him, "This is your fault, Ryuga!"

"How's it my fault?!"

"Do I need to remind you what you called me?!"

"It was an accident…" he cried, "I took it back, I said sorry, what more do you want me to do...beg and promise to be your manservant for a week?"

"...well…"

"Are you considering it?!"

"Ma…" Makoto began before her ears twitched "...we're not alone."

"..Smash?" Ryuga guessed as he stood ready.

"Dunno..but it's making every fiber of my being shiver in f-" Makoto began before she quickly jumped out of the way of a black and red blur.

"Aw man~I was hoping to get a grope of those snowballs in~" the blur pouted as it skidded to a halt, revealing Karai..

"O...kay…" Ryuga muttered, "This is happening…"

"Uh...and you are?" Makoto quickly demanded, strapping her tonfa on.

"Oh gee...I'm surprised you've never heard of me, Mako-chan~" Karai smirked, eying Makoto like a 'piece of meat', "Who do you think is the reason all those 'sexual harassment' rules are set up in the NOL?"

"...oh fuck me sideways no…" Makoto paled in realization.

"Oh~? Presenting already?"

"What th-?! No!"

"Oh and as for Monkey boy…" Karai began as she looked at Ryuga, "Call me..Karai, the Black Ordeal...and the goddess of rock~!" she laughed as she did a riff via air guitar.

"So she's an idiot." Ryuga blurted making Karai fall over. Makoto tried not to giggle at his reply and the resulting response from said 'idiot' falling face first.

"Oh fuck you!" Karai snapped, flipping her middle finger at him.

"Why does everyone keep shipping themselves with me!? I'm not interested!" he snapped, making her deadpan at how unbelievably stupid that was. Makoto once more had to fight back the even stronger urge to laugh.

"...Nevermind. Listen, I'm here to play distraction, so you leave me with Mako-chan…" Karai began as she pulled out a pair of obsidian black dragon claws, "Or join us in a threesome~"

"Stop it!" Ryuga snapped, "Also I'm old fashioned and that is not right!"

"Ryuga...please sto...stop...my ribs…" Makoto laughed.

"Sh-" Ryuga began before he barely avoided a slash fmo Karai's claws, one of the 'talons' nicking his cheek as a bit of blood dripped from it, "?!"

"Too slow!" Karai laughed as she landed behind him, doing a quick turn as she prepared a roundhouse kick on Ryuga's head.

However to her shock, Ryuga raised his arm and grabbed her leg just before it got near. Ryuga grunted spinning around and swinging her around before tossing her into a wall. Ryuga stopped before he flipped up his dragon bottle which he grabbed and shook. He then rushed and punched at Karai who moved out of the way in time as his fist hit the wall...and caused almost all of it to crack and cave in with a blue shockwave.

"That's right…" Makoto muttered, "Ryuga's not just some normal idiot...he's the former world Mixed martial arts champ…" she smiled, seeing how easily he proved that.

"...huh...slight errors have been made…" Karai noted, rubbing her lip a bit before smirking, "But he's not the only one with a Dragon Bottle~"

"What?" Ryuga blinked as Karai pulled a Steam Gun out..along with a crimson and black Dragon Bottle, "?!"

"You wanna go all out? Fine.." Karai began as she shook the bottle and twisted the cap.

 **=BLACK DRAGON=**

"I'll go all out myself~" Karai grinned as she inserted it into her gun and pulled the trigger, letting her get engulfed in steam as it began to darken in crimson-red and black colors.

The steam was blown away as the figure standing in Karai's place took a step forward. Like Night Rogue and Blood Stalk it was the same armored system. Her armor however was a deep crimson red color with wire along the armor colored in black and white. The visor was like those of Night Rogue and Blood Stalk, a very noticeable horn atop the helmet, and a visor shaped like a dragons head, however opposed to the eastern dragon design on Ryuga's full bottle, Karai's was more Western dragon with a crown of spikes along the top of the visor framing the horn. The armor lacked shoulder pipes like Night Rouge, or a collar like Blood Stalk and instead opted to keep the pipes for the steam on the back almost like thrusters.

"...oh crap," Makoto and Ryuga whispered.

" **Ahh~ thought I'd never get to use this form again~"** Karai's voice sighed from the figure as it stretched a bit, **"Not as good as my other form, b-oop. Almost spoiled something~"**

"You work with that Batman ripoff!" Ryuga accused.

" **Maybe I do..maybe I don't…"** she laughed, **"Oh and feel free to call me Black Ordeal in this form~"**

"How about ms. Stalker?" Makoto countered.

"Is she even mature enough to warrent 'Ms'?" Ryuga asked.

" **I'm going to murder the dumb one...and keep the hot one as a pet."**

"Which one is which…?" both asked pointing at one another.

" **Depends, which of you has the H-Cups~?"**

"...crap." Makoto paled.

* * *

" **While they are busy...no one will notice my part of the game."** Blood Stalk laughed watching through his rifles scope, he turned around and stared at the other side of the city where he spotted his target, **"Come on Tatsuya...let's reunite you with Aniki...hehehe!"**

* * *

"...where are those two?" Kajun pondered, seeing that Makoto nor Ryuga have not returned

"Maybe they got lost…" Sento offered.

"They where running real fast." Ragna pointed out.

"Meh. I'm sure they're fine," Sento waved off before something popped up on the screen, "...this signal…"

"Signal?" the others blinked.

" _He's_ nearby," Sento frowned.

"He?" Kajun repeated.

"..that bat freak.." Ragna frowned in realization.

"Night Rogue…" Sento spoke grabbing his Driver, "Kajun, stay here, and keep the lab door locked."

"...understood," Kajun nodded.

"Ragna?"

"Leave some for me…" Ragna stated, gripping his sword as he followed Sento out.

"Lets go." Sento nodded.

* * *

Ryuga cried as he ducked under a swung from Black Ordeal as she swung her steam blade at his neck. He blocked her next swing before kicking her...to minimum effect. She looked down at his leg before grabbing it and swinging him around and tossing him at Makoto, said girl quickly yelped as she ducked down letting Ryuga land in a dumpster.

"AH! RATS!" Ryuga panicked, climbing out as several small and honestly harmless rodents clung to his shoulders.

"Oh for...man up!" Makoto snapped before yelping when Black Ordeal tried to grab her.

" **Come on~ Just one squeeze~"**

"STOP IT!" Makoto snapped as she punched her, sending her skidding back a bit.

" **..heh. That tickled,"** Black Ordeal chuckled a bit.

"Makoto!" Ryuga called out holding up his bottle, "Use this!" he tossed her the Full bottle.

"Thanks!" Makoto said as she grabbed the bottle, rapidly shaking the bottle.

" **Come on, Mako-chan~! Show me what you got!"** Black Ordeal challenged with a gleeful laugh before she was punched hard, sending her rocketing back as she crashed into the wall, **"...heh. Got another one in ya~?"**

"Stop! IT!" Makoto and Ryuga snapped.

" **No,"** she countered, forming a crimson and black fireball in one hand before tossing it at the two..mainly Ryuga.

"Ah!"

 **=Kaizoku Vortex Break!=**

Build landed in front of them as he swung his Drill Crusher as it was spinnin and projecting a large aura of blue water. The water quenched the flames before Build swing his sword around as he formed a whirlpool and fired it like a spinning saw at Black Ordeal. She blinked as the blast hit her and sent her rocketing back. Build swung his Drill Crusher around before resting it on his shoulders.

" **Da hell...what was that?!"**

"Eh...Night Rogue….not…" he waved his hand dismissively, "I must have just made my scanner pick up similar armor systems…"

"Tch..damn it you run fast.." Ragna muttered as he ran over.

" **?!"** Black Ordeal tensed a bit upon seeing him, **"...Onii-sama…"**

"Hmm?" Build blinked able to hear what she said due to his rabbit half, "Ragna...I think she knows you…"

"The hell?" Ragna blinked, "I don't know her...do I?"

" **..hee…"** Black Ordeal began to squeal as she transformed back into Karai, making Ragna tense up, "Onii-sama~!"

"...FUCK NOT YOU!" Ragna freaked, about to run before Karai tackled him, "oof!"

"Nani kore…." Build blinked in utter confusion, "Wait...Onii-sama...Ragna, is this your sister?"

"EH!?" Ryuga and Makoto freaked.

" **Audible Gasp!"** Makoto and Ryuga turned to see Blood Stalk standing there next to them, **"Hello~"**

"Ahh!"

"You!" Ragna growled, trying to get Karai off, "Damn it, Beta! Get off me!"

"No! Onii-sama is mine~!" Karai childishly argued.

"Beta…?" Build blinked, "What adventures have you not told me about?"

"Sento!" Ryuga pointed at Blood Stalk as he tried to punch him only to get sent flying back.

"Well she seems pacified…" Build sighed as he turned and began swinging his Drill Crusher at Blood Stalk.

" **Oto! Aren't you a violent one!"**

"Your the Cobra guy who poisoned me!" Build grunted as he swung only for Blood Stalk to jump and aim his arm as a long whip shot out and reeled him up to higher ground.

" **Yes but my name is not Cobra guy...it is Blood Stalk!"**

"...Brad Stark?" Build and Makoto muttered.

" **BLOOD STALK!"** he corrected stomping his foot.

"Blud Stulk?"

" **Blood! Stalk!"**

"Bloop Stuck?" Ryuga smiled.

" **..."** Blood Stalk sighed before he bumped his fists together making the emblem on his chest light up, he then moved his hands apart as he released a giant cobra made of what seemed to be liquid metal.

"OH GEEZ!" Ryuga freaked as he dived out of the way.

"HA! You got angry!" Karai laughed.

"Ragna chance!" Build called out noting her distraction.

"Got it!"

"Eh? Wh-" Karai began before Ragna tossed her off him, "AHH! Onii-sama~!"

"I got this guy!" Build shouted, using his rabbit leg to jump up to Blood Stalk's higher ground, "You deal with the dragon girl!"

"Like hell!" Ragna barked, "I want nothing to do w-"

"ONII-SAMA!"

"Ahh!" Ragna exclaimed as he jumped out of the way of Karai's pounce, "Squirrel girl, you take care of her!"

"Why me?!"

"I'm fine with that!"Karai beamed.

"You stay out of this!"

"Sento, why do we deal with her!?" Ryuga complained.

Build swing his Drill Crusher as Blood Stalk jumped back and kept trying aim his rifle. Build swung his Drill Crusher while it spun dispersing the energy buller before he thrust the weapon forward and struck Blood Stalk.

"...that. That's why," Ragna deadpanned.

"...that really doesn't…"

"Get lost you!" Karai snapped as she kicked Ryuga away, "If you're distraction…" She shot a predatory gaze at Makoto, licking her lips a bit, "Then I call dibs on Mako-chan~"

"I need an adult!" Makoto freaked, her tail shooting up.

"You are an adult!" Build snapped as Blood Stalk used the blade of his rifle like a sword to block his next swing.

" **Are you...are you guys really?"** Blood Stalk laughed spinning Build around and slashing him across the back with his arm mounted whip.

"I know I am." Build muttered slotting a different full bottle.

 **=Rocket! Vortex Break!=**

Build thrust his sword just as Blood Stalk jumped back to avoid it. He called back his cobra as it lunged at Build. However to the synthetic beast and its masters shock the drill part of the Drill Crusher flew off like a rocket while still spinning. It tore into the Cobra before bursting out through it and striking Blood Stalk making him stumble back. The drill suddenly did a U turn as it flew at Build who raised the handle up and let the tip insert itself to transform into gun mode. Build pulled the trigger again as he fired a barrage of missiles that spread out and struck around Blood Stalk knocking him down...while three stragglers curved around and aimed themselves at the non-armored people present.

"AH!" Ryuga panicked as he tackled Makoto and Ragna out of the way letting all three rockets hit the ground around Karai before they exploded.

"OI!" all three complained.

"Sorry…"

"No you're not!"

"FUCKER!" Karai snapped as she bursted out of the smoke cloud, her jacket burnt up as she changed into black Ordeal and charged at Build.

"Two on one…" Build muttered as he ducked under one of her swings before using his rabbit let to jump over her kick and land behind her, "Not ideal but I can handle…" he grunted using his Tank leg to kick her across the back sending her stumbling away.

" **He's learning to command the bottles powers...he's adapting sooner than I anticipated!"** Blood Stalk laughed, **"I can feel it...3.2, no...3.3 and rising…"**

" **Cool cool..but not as good as mine or Sis'!"** Black Ordeal laughed as she shot up.

 **=Gorilla! Vortex Break!=**

Build reset his weapon to sword mode as he charged at them. He swung his Drill Crusher as a giant gorilla arm energy construct formed from his sword and he used it to smack both sending them stumbling back and rolling across the ground. Black Ordeal got up first and blinked as he thrust his weapon forward and the energy fist formed again and punched her, sending her skidding back and into Blood Stalk.

"Since when could it do all that?!" Ryuga and Ragna gawked.

"Kajun's special modification." Build laughed flipping his weapon around before tossing it away. He then began cranking his belt as the two started picking themselves up, "Do me a favor...wait right there." he laughed turning around and began running in the direction opposite them.

" **...okay you're seriously pissing me off…"** Black Ordeal growled, **"...fuck it. I'll use** _ **that**_ **and end it quickly."**

 **=VORTEX FINISH!=**

Black Ordeal blinked before the graph formed and slammed around her keeping her from moving. Build stomped his foot causing the ground beneath him to fall in like a rabbit hole. After a few moments a pillar of ground lifted Build up to the top of the graph. Build shouted as he jumped and landed on the sloping line of the graph before riding down it as his tank leg's tread mark boots began grinding. Blue energy even began forming around the foot as he sped towards Black Ordeal. Everyone then blinked when Blood Stalk kicked her out of the path of the kick...and grabbed it with his right hand.

"..."

" **3.4…"** Blood Stalk said slowly.

"Oi...he stopped Sento's kick…" Ryuga pointed out, "How'd he do that?!"

"Pretty sure he used his hand, his right if you want me to be percrise." Ragna groaned.

" **Hahaha...you've grown well…"** Blood Stalk laughed as he tossed Build away.

"What…" Build grunted out confused.

" **Karai...I do believe we are done here...let's head home."**

" **But onii-sama is right there…"**

" **You can kidnap him another time, Let's go!"** he repeated as he summoned another cobra which carried them away.

"I'll kill you next time onii-sama, and I'll get that baby from you!" Karai declared.

"Rrr~" Ragna shivered. "Why couldn't she stay dead after i chopped her up?"

"I….feel like we lack context…" Ryuga muttered.

"Simple: she looked like my sister, killed her, killed the one before her and killed the ones after, stopped at Nu, there were 13 of them never found 12th and now she can talk….I liked them better when they couldn't talk."

"...what?"

"Simply put...she, Nu, and those others I mentioned are called Murakumo Units, 'robots' created with the power to kill gods," Ragna simply answered. "I was killing them till I got involved with Sento."

"So which one was that freaky dragon girl?" Ryuga asked.

"Beta-02, codenamed Black-Knockout.."

"..."

"Hey you asked," Ragna snorted.

"..and how…" Build began as he got up, "Exactly are these Murakumo Units made, Ragna?"

"...souls," Ragna answered with a frown as he began to walk away, "That's all I'll say…"

"Why?"

"Because it's my problem and it's my job to kill them all. We're just allies due to a common enemy and also I know you won't leave me alone, so when Beta or any other Murakumo Unit appears...stay out of my way," Ragna warned in a serious tone.

"..." Build said nothing before he sighed, "Ah hai hai hai...mr Edge can be himself…" he sighed walking off.

"...oh man.." Makoto whispered, trying to take all that info in.

"Great...now we have to worry about Faust having killer robot girls…" Ryuga muttered, "...also can I have my Bottle back please?"

"..."

"..MAKOTO!"

"Ahh! Oh r-right," Makoto nodded as she handed him the Dragon Bottle, "...thanks for the save back there by the way."

"Well last time you borrowed it your punch was insanely stronger." Ryuga pointed out.

"...huh...you're right," Makoto blinked in realization as she looked at her hand, "Before I was pretty strong enough, but...after using one of those Full Bottles…"

"Sento what's up with that?" Ryuga asked as Build stopped.

"The elements in the Full Bottle react with certain characteristics of people. The fact the dragon bottle gives you both some sort of enhanced power could be the both of you just have a strong synchronization with its element." he explained, "Think of it like this...Kasumi lends her power to Ryuga...but she also accepts Makoto." he chuckled

"So basically Ryuga's dead girl is giving him permission to bone another?" Ragna asked, stopping to hear that explanation for a moment.

"..." Build shook the Gorilla bottle in his hand before punching Ragna sending him flying through a dumpster and then a wall, "Way to ruin a nice metaphor."

"Oi! You were the one who brought it up!" Ragna barked from the hole in the wall.

"And you twisted it into something I didn't intend…" Build sighed, "Can't you grasp the nuance of spiritualism and be somewhat of a romantic...oh wait...it's you I'm talking to…"

"OI!"

"Also look at them...they are frozen crimson red messes of hormones and emotion now!" Build pointed at the now heavily blushing Makoto and Ryuga, "Since its your fault...you have to snap them out of their stupid face."

"How?!"

"You figure it out…"Build replied, "I have to take the data I got on those two." he sighed tapping the crystal in his forehead, "Hopefully Kajun is working on the data at this moment." he sighed summoning his bike and driving off.

"Oi!" Ragna complained, crawling out of the hole and looking at his friends, "Well...to paraphrase Master...time to workout my bitch slapping hand."

* * *

Blood Stalk groaned as Karai was busy cursing him out, berating him, and overall just yelling in his general direction. Which thanks to the acoustics of their base made it more annoying and painful. Blood Stalk all but had it and put two pillows over the sides of his helmet before he happily sighed in relief.

"Ahh mou~!" Karai complained as she stomped the ground, "Just when I saw onii-sama again..and I didn't even get a good grope in with Mako-chan~!"

" **...ugh…."** Blood Stalk groaned as she kept talking.

"Don't you groan at me! Your plan backfired in a sense!" Karai snapped

" **My plan went perfectly…"** he put the pillows down as he tapped the glass coffin as the black fog inside formed a particularly large Smash, **"I just never expected you to cry so much…."**

"It was Onii-sama and Makoto-chan~! What other chance am I gonna get?!" Karai argued before looking at the coffin, "Also what kind of frankenstein freak show are you making now?"

" **Hahahaha…"** he laughed, **"I said we had enough juice for two Smash...I'm putting it all into One!"** he laughed, **"It'll leak so much Seithr he'll be like a walking radiation zone...and that is where his...guest comes into play."**

"Has Relius rubbed off on you or something?"

" **Maybe…."** he looked around in a concerned manner.

"...now I'm a bit concerned…" Karai whispered.

" **Look my madness has a purpose...and that purpose is to push our ultimate end goal to its finish! To see through the years of work, research, backstabbing….murder...illegal conspiracies...but also hard work and dedicated development!"** he declared proudly, **"For I believe in Faust's vision for the world!"**

"Your a sociopath aren't you?" Karai bluntly asked as she put her hands on her hips.

" **Maybe…"**

"...I'll take that as a yes," Karai sweatdropped.

* * *

Gentoku sighed as he sat in his office as a window overlooked pandora's box as it was patrolled by guards. He stared at the box intently, its light growing brighter. He smiled as he kept watching it intently. He then held his hand out, as if grasping the box in his hand from this distance.

"Soon...your power...all that power...will be ours." he whispered, "The secret of Pandora's box...the secret of the Azure...the secret...of the Master Unit." he listed, "And with that...our nation will become one once again...and then more."

"S...sir…" a NOL officer gasped out as he ran in, a look of pure fear on his face.

"..ugh. What?"

"Y...you not..gonna believe this, but...during a routine recon mission...we saw...him," the officer answered, fear evident in his voice.

"Him?"

"...Hakumen."

"?!" Gentoku tensed up at that as he quickly turned to face him, "Nande…are you sure it was him?"

"Sir...we would know if we saw one of the Legendary Six Heroes from the war against the Black Beast, and trust me...we saw him."

"...how…" Gentoku whispered, a frown on his face, "How is he here...how is someone from years ago alive?"

"Wh...what should we do, sir?"

"Observe…" he ordered, "And prepare for whatever happens next."

"..y...yes sir."

"This won't ruin my plans." Gentoku growled as he looked back out the window, "I don't care if the Six Heroes themselves interfere...I won't let anything ruin my plans…"

* * *

 _Z0: Dun-Dun-DUUNNN!_

 _SZ: Dun-dun~~~~~! That's right..things are heating up now! But what will this mean for our heroes, folks?!_

 _Z0: Oh you will find out folks. You will find out._

 _SZ: Hai..but before we end things off..chapter preview time!_

* * *

 **JIKAI BlazBuild!**

Build: The NOL are sending all their forces after one Smash...why is that?

Ryuga: Maybe it's a Smash they can't handle.

?: **Dark one...I know you are there.**

Ragna: ?!...fuck it's him.

Build: What's going on...That can't really be him...can it?

Makoto: but...how?

?: **I shall put an end to this monster, Hm?**

Ragna: Sento wha…

Build: No one dies...not while Build stands...no one ever dies again!

 **Entry 7: The Six Heroes**

?: **The end has come!**

Build: Anything you end...I'll Rebuild!


	7. Entry 7

_SZ: *ponders as he looked through a 2019 calendar*hmm...what to do for next year…_

 _Z0: Ah save it for next year!_

 _SZ: Ahh! Okay okay…*turns to readers*Ahem! Greetings guys. Welcome to another Blazbuild Chapter...man..2018...what a….year am I right? Uh Z0? What would you make of this year?_

 _Z0: Meh… Been some good some bad, all together just a pretty regular year._

 _SZ: True...hopefully 2019 will be more good...but we're not here to talk about next year...we got a story to do. As usual, we don't own anyone or anything in this story aside fmo original content. Z0? Start us off?_

 _Z0: We own no intellectual property nor copyrights, this is fan work. All properties belong to their creators and parent companies. So we don't own anything and you can't complain or sue us! Begin story!_

* * *

 _Sento: Last time in our little story, I Sento had to get away from a rather..boring meeting, and ended up bumping into Kokonoe...who copied the schematics for my latest forms while we were shooting the wind so to speak._

 _Kokonoe: More like you were absorbed into your own ego to notice...even got you in trouble with Utsumi and got you put into Seithr Duty with Kajun for the day._

 _Sento: Ignoring that, and speaking of whom….Ah it does my heart well to finally meet another intellectual...well one who isn't trolling me like some kind of annoying rival._

 _Kokonoe: Put a ring on it already…_

 _Sento: Why do you people always ruin the beauty of shared interest with archaic romantic nonsense? Oh and was slightly surprised she knew about Build...through a certain squirrel girl._

 _Makoto: I said sorry!_

 _Sento: Your lucky I fear and respect your mother more than I do you._

 _Kokonoe: He's not wrong…_

 _Kajun: Oh greatly so._

 _Ryuga: Wow...your mom is more intimidating than you...haha!_

 _Makoto: I can punch someone into a moon-sized meteor...imagine what my mother is capable of…_

 _Ryuga:...I retract my previous statement. Oh, and we encountered someone who claimed to have known Sento..._

 _Sento: Despite being a...messy person...he wasn't bad, but clearly I am not this Sato Taro._

 _Ryuga: Of whom you shared looks with._

 _Sento:Yes, but that's about it...ahem. Later on during a little research with Kajun…_

 _Makoto: You know people can take that out of context right?_

 _Sento: AHEM! I had received a signal...Night Rogue's signal._

 _Makoto: Only it wasn't him...but that crazy rapist dragon girl Karai….or Black Ordeal...whatever! She was creepy~!_

 _Sento: Will you let me speak!?_

 _Makoto: Nope time to start the 7th instalment!_

 _Sento: I hate you...I truly do._

* * *

Sento, Makoto, Kajun and Noel all watched from a higher floor window as outside the NOL headquarters were arriving caravans of vehicles bringing certain important figures back to the Toto branch. The group looked in worry as they recalled hearing Gentoku sending out a massive group of soldiers and Guardian Robots into the city...question is..why though? It didn't help he sounded legit worried.

"I wonder what got Gentoku so spooked to send out a small army into the city..." Makoto pondered.

"Whatever it is...it can't be good," Sento spoke, "Not even Ryuga or Ragna have warranted this much effort."

"...It can't be Azrael…otherwise, it would've been a state of emergency," Kajun added.

"So then what?" Noel pondered worried.

"..." Sento took a deep breath.

"No...please no, Sento…" Makoto pleaded, knowing him well enough by now.

"We need to investigate." he blurted out regardless, making Makoto fall to her knees in despair, "Besides, you owe me after you spilled the beans about me to Kajun."

"Eh? Wh-"

"After meeting your mother during that one shopping trip after she overheard that threat...out of respect for her and fear of getting hit with that rolling pin of hers, I'll lower the penalty…"

"Phew…"

"So instead, let us follow a small army into a dangerous situation with an unknown threat." Sento smiled.

"No one would blame you if you broke down and cried for your mother," Kajun smiled. seeing the distressed twitch to Makoto's face.

"Th...there there…" Noel whispered, patting Makoto on the back.

"...well...the threat can't be that bad...right?" Makoto hopefully asked.

* * *

"Any word from the Guardian Robots?" Gentoku asked Utsumi, standing behind a barricade with some NOL soldiers.

"They're approaching the target cautiously."

"Don't engage yet...slow and steady." Gentoku ordered, "Make sure we don't make the first move."

"Understood…"Utsumi nodded before tensing, looking at his tablet, "Uh sir? The target has spotted the Guardian Robots."

"Hold…" Gentoku ordered simply.

"Signal is lost!" Utsumi declared.

"...Damn it…" Gentoku cursed as he walked off.

"Sir?"

"I'll have to take care of this myself…" Gentoku whispered to himself.

"Sir…"

"Prepare some of our more advanced fighters, but tell them it is only a safety precaution. We can't risk being too stupid." Gentoku ordered, "I have to meet with my father and see what he and the other Prime Ministers have agreed upon…" he spoke walking off.

"...understood, sir."

* * *

"Nani!?" Ryuga panicked.

"An entire small army?" Ragna repeated.

"Huge for a small one...but yeah." Makoto nodded.

"Wow...why though?"

"Not sure," Sento shrugged, "It's either a Smash, or something big. They all called in some of their best fighters as well. Clearly whatever it is, they are being careful."

"So we can't afford to go out and screw anything up." Ragna spoke.

"...It would be bad if you were cornered by the Toto NOL elite...even you wouldn't be able to survive that many equally skilled fighters for long." Sento spoke honestly.

"But if it is a Smash, what do we do?" Noel asked.

"I have no choice but to go and secure it." Sento answered.

"Why?" Ryuga asked, "It's just one Smash!"

"One or One-thousand; it's still a human life." Sento replied simply, "To let it be thrown away for such lazy reasons like one single person would be going back on my personal rules. I'm not a soldier or a fighter, so such half hearted lines like collateral damage or just one person are things I despise more than anything else."

"...Then be careful, Sento," Kajun spoke, "If it is a new type of Smash...best to stay safe."

"I always make sure," Sent nodded as he walked out.

"...let's see if I can get a visual on the target in question…" Kajun whispered, pulling out a laptop with a butterfly sticker on the back as she typed away.

"...what are you doing?" Ragna asked with a raised brow.

"Hacking into the city's security cameras to check if I can spot the NOL's target nearby."

"You can do that?" Ryuga asked.

"Yes. It's how we know you sneak out twice a week to visit Kasumi's grave." Sento smiled offscreen.

"..."

"Now...let's see...hmm...I think I have a visi…" Kajun began before tensing, "...oh dear."

"Wh-what?" Noel asked.

"The target...is one of the Legendary Six Heroes."

"Nani?" Ragna asked as he rushed over first, "?!"

Standing in the video feed was a figure. This figure was clad in a sort of white and black armor, the armor took the shape of two large white shoulder pads which had horns extending from the ends and red gems that gave the illusion of eyes and therefore the illusion each shoulder pad was some kind of creatures head. His chest was covered in black suit like armor that covered all of his torso and arms, with white armor streaking down the top of his arms and once more ending in the red eye like gems. His waist was covered in the same white armor with black hakama like pants, armored boots covered his legs and cut off the hakama, each boot was black with white armor over his shins, each shin plate had four red eye like gems and his footwear ended in sharp talon like toes. The figures head was totally obscured behind a white mask, the mask extended out almost like a snout or beak...but with no features to speak of just smooth surface it was unclear what design it was meant to invoke, two horn like pieces clung to the sides of the helmet as long white hair extended from the back of his headgear. Finally resting on his back was a red and gold sheath carrying a concealed sword, the pommel was long indicating a two handed weapon and had a golden counterweight with a blue gem inside.

"...shit…" Ragna cursed silently.

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked as se looked at the screen with Noel, "?! ...oh shit...is that…"

"Yes...the leader of the Six Heroes...Hakumen," Kajun slowly nodded.

"..oh shit..I heard about those guys," Ryuga whispered with wide eyes.

"You learned something?" Makoto asked with a raised brow.

"Shut it, you. But yeah I do...they're the guys who fought the Black Beast years ago, right?"

"...yeah. He is…" Ragna answered with a frown, glaring at the screen.

"Question is though...why is he here?" Kajun pondered.

"It can't be anything good." Sento spoke, having rushed back in to see for himself, "Saiyakuda…" he sighed, scratching his hair.

"...and the NOL sent a small army after him…" Noel whispered with wide eyes.

"...Ragna, y-" Sento began before he noticed the red jacket, silver-haired man no longer in the room, "..."

"Ryuga, I swear to god…" Makoto growled as he was in the middle of getting his jacket and stealing the DrillCrusher, "Give me your teeth."

"AH!" he cried, rushing out after Ragna.

"Saiyakuda…" Sento, Kajun and Noel all sighed in unison.

"That is becoming our common catch phrase for when someone messes up." Makoto noted mostly to herself.

* * *

" **...soulless machines…"** Hakumen stated, looking at the literal piles of destroyed Guardian Robots, **"Calling yourselves 'Guardians' when the people who've created you have no sense of the word…"** he gave a light tense motion before pulling his sword out and deflected a few shots fired at him, **"...show yourself, coward."**

" **So...you've finally arrived in the city."** A voice said as black mist began filling the area.

" **...Siethr...no...this feels...changed…"** Hakumen noted before turning, using his blade to block a strike from Night Rogue.

" **At the risk of sounding cliche...You are a problem to my plans Hakumen!"** he growled, pushing down with his Steam Blade.

" **...There is a much greater threat here in the city,"** Hakumen argued, pushing Night Rogue back with little effort, **"The Dark One is here...I can sense him…"**

" **Ah…"** he sighed as he twisted around his dagger, **"One after another problems come to my city...I suppose it's partly my fault given its unlucky number, but...oh well. I knew eventually one of you might come here to investigate our plans. Here I thought Bloodedge and the Kamen Rider where the worst of it. But look at this...Hakumen, the legendary white knight."**

" **...Bloodedge...you know where he is..don't you?"**

" **I may or may n-"** Night Rogue began before tensing, jumping back before jumping away from a slash from Hakumen...which left several slash marks on the ground and nearby walls, **"I was just going to spook you away...but after that...I'm mounting your sword over my mantle."** he growled twisting the wheel on his weapon.

 **=ELEC STEAM!=**

Hakumen gave a light huff as he blurred up to Night Rogue, making him tense before he was pushed back by a shoulder charge from the armored warrior...and by push back? I mean rocketing right into a abandoned car. Night Rogue quickly rolled out of the way as Hakumen attempted a downward slash, which resulted in slicing the car clean in two.

Night Rogue growled as he charged. Hakumen swung at his shoulder only for the bat themed figure to turn into black mist and appear behind him. Night Rogue grunted as he kicked Hakumen, making him stumble in mild surprise. The two swung and clashed blades as lightning arced off the steam blade. Hakumen jumped back before the electricity could surge through his weapon. Night Rogue laughed as his armor began releasing clouds of black mist that surrounded them both.

However...that laughter soon died out when Hakumen's hand grabbed his neck, making him tensed before he was slammed hard into the ground, resulting in a small crater.

" **Naka naka ie da…"** Night Rogue spoke as he lifted his weapon up and twisted it two times.

 **=DEVIL STEAM!=**

" **Let's see how this nasty little trick effects you,"** he spoke as he swung, sending out a surge of fiery red steam.

Hakumen jumped back as the steam moved around as if alive. Night Rogue watched as it flew off before dispersing. Hakumen looked back down at Night Rogue, as if blinking in confusion.

" **Wait for it."** Night Rogue laughed, suddenly the two looked around as various Smash began filling into the streets, **"Let's test that hero personality of yours. These are random innocent people...feel free to do as you please with them."**

" **...Kokujin…"** Hakumen as he raised his blade, a white aura surrounding him as a symbol faintly appeared behind him, **"Shippu…"**

All it took was a downward slash..and within a moment, all the Smash that were in his path were completely destroyed by a massive slash wave, leaving a massive gash in the street. Night Rogue...he just stood there, his weapon falling out of his hand in disbelief.

" **And finally you…"** he began before a whip struck him across the back, making him stumble.

" **Nope!"** Blood Stalk shouted, rushing past him and jumping off his shoulder, **"Sorry but boss can't go down that easy!"** he laughed as he aimed and began shooting, forcing Hakumen to block.

" **...this...this was a mistake…"** Night Rogue whispered.

" **Yeah...4.2 Whew...talk about power level there...and I think he's restrained in some way."** Blood Stalk chuckled, **"If I had to say...I think his Level is dropping."** he said, making Hakumen flinch, **"BINGO!"**

" **...Kokujin…"**

" **Carnage Scissors!"**

Hakumen quickly turned as he blocked a rushing slash from Ragna, the two locked in a small stalemate, **"..you…"**

"I thought I was done with you, ya bastard!" Ragna snapped as he performed a rising slash, making Hakumen jump back as the slash produced a dark wave of energy.

" **How lucky!"** Blood Stalk laughed, getting Ragna's attention for a second, **"Oi Shinigami-kun...do me a favor. Be a meat shield for us as we escape! Kay? Kay!"**

"Grr...ba-" Ragna began before he blocked Hakumen's slash.

" **I found you...Dark One,"** Hakumen whispered, forcing his blade down on Ragna, making him grunt as he tried to break the stalemate.

"Again with your dark one bullshit…"

" **Now I-!"** Hakumen stopped as a fist hit his mask sending him flying away and through several walls.

"Ah I hit him!" Ryuga shouted partially in panic, "Oh no! I hit him!"

"You idiot!" Ragna snapped as he pushed him back, "Stay out of the way!"

"Yeah, cause you looked like you had it handled!"

"I did!"

"Like hell you did!"

"Just stay out of my way! This is my fight damn it!"

"Yeah well I'm not letting my friend get his ass killed!" Ryuga snapped, shoving Ragna.

"...You don't understand…" Ragna growled, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt, "I've fought him before...and if you don't stay out of the way, you WILL die, Full Bottle or not!"

"Look out!" Ryuga grunted, kicking Ragna and sending him stumbling back as a sword swing so fast Ragna didn't see it coming as it landed where he once was standing. Had he been in that spot...he wouldn't be standing ever again.

"How did...?" Ragna asked shocked at how Ryuga anticipated Hakumen's attack.

"I don't know I just...heard it coming!" Ryuga panicked.

"You heard it?! How?!"

"I mean...It's not that different than when you fight a guy in the ring who knows this freaky fighting style where he uses his hands as whips and ends up leaving a lot of nasty cuts all over you." Ryuga explained very quickly.

"Well this is d-" Ragna began before blocking another slash from Hakumen, "Tch!"

" **Today...you face your end, Dark One,"** Hakumen stated, forcing his blade down further against Ragna's, causing the ground underneath him to crack.

"Ragna!" Ryuga shouted as he motioned at Hakumen's wide open abdomen.

"Ah!" Ragna realized as he struck his fist out and hit Hakumen in his unprotected stomach, making the armored hero grunt and stumble forward a bit. Ragna then used this to push him back before slashing him across the armor. "Holy shit...that worked…"

"Duh...dude's fast and strong...but he still has a fighting style." Ryuga pointed out.

"Wait...that's your thing, isn't it?" Ragna realized, "The one thing you're a genius at...you can pick apart how dudes fight and fight back!"

"Duh...I was champion for a reason." Ryuga pointed at himself, "Before going pro, I was the underground champ, too...so I know how to deal with a weapon user."

"...still...better…"

" **Kokujin…"**

"?!" Ragna tensed at that, "...MOVE!"

"Wh-" Ryuga began before Ragna pushed him out of the way.

" **SHIPPU!"** Hakumen declared as he unleashed the massive slash wave at Ragna, who quickly tired to block it as he was sent skidding right through a few buildings before the wave got through his defense and cut him across the chest.

"GAH!"

"Ragna!" Ryuga growled before he charged and began punching Hakumen, who blocked each one.

" **Stop...it is pointless."** he spoke, blocking the last punch with his sword's side, **"You are strong...but not enough. Now either leave or…"**

"RAH!" Ryuga shouted as his next punch was covered in blue flames. The moment he struck the sword, Hakumen was sent skidding back against his will. Ryuga glared as his eyes shone blue for a moment.

" **...that power...Terumi…"** Hakumen growled out as he moved off the wall, **"Was he trying to create another one?"**

"Great hero or not...I'm not letting an asshole like you hurt my friend!" Ryuga growled as he shook the dragon bottle causing the blue flames around his fist, he grunted and stepped forward as he punched again.

Hakumen jumped to the side letting his punch hit the wall, but the shockwave was still enough to launched his airbore form away...for a few feet.

" **...you...could be a threat…"** Hakumen whispered.

"Oi, stop jumping! I'm trying to hit you for being an asshole! Baka!" Ryuga snapped, stomping his foot like a child.

" **...fine. Then I'll stop holding back."**

"?!" Ryuga tensed at that, "...holding...back?"

" **I am the White Void…"** Hakumen began to recite, a pulse of power coming off him for the second, **"I am the cold steel,"** another pulse came off him, this one making Ryuga tense as it felt like the gravity in the area was increasing, **"I am the Just sword…"** another pulse went off as a white/light blue aura began to radiate off him and his sword, **"With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction! I AM HAKUMEN!"** a powerful burst came off him, making his hair split for a moment, **"THE END HAS COME!"**

Ryuga stood there in shock, only to blink as someone jumped off his shoulder, sending him flying back by the force of said jump. The figure flew over Hakumen distracting him as they dove down and grabbed Ragna and began jumping from wall to wall and back over towards Ryuga.

"Saiyakuda." Build RabbitTank sighed as he tossed Ragna at Ryuga, "Carry him and run for your life! Don't look back and for god's sake zip up your fly!"

"...I'll let that slide since this is life threatening," Ryuga frowned, grabbing Ragna and carrying him over his shoulder before running off.

"Those two are real idiots...I swear if I wasn't a Hero I'd have let them die...ah...the annoying responsibility…" Build groaned in annoyance.

" **...you…"** Hakumen began, raising his sword toward Build, **"I've seen warnings of you by the Imperator's dogs."**

"Soka…" Build nodded, turning to face him, "Domo, Seigi no hero Kamen Rider Build at your service." he bowed.

" **...then you know the threat both Pandora's Box and the Dark One are to the world, correct?"**

"Dark one...I only know of Pandora's box…" Build noted, walking forward slowly, "Ragna...you mean Ragna…" he realized, "Why do you call him the Dark One? He hardly strikes me as the villian type, just a jerk. So you know something about him I don't…"

" **...If he is left alive and comes across a Cauldron...the Black Beast will return,"** Hakumen stated.

"Black Beast…Cauldron…" Build repeated, confused but interested, "Saiyakuda…" he sighed crouching down, "I knew I'd have to deal with his baggage if I let him bum out in my place...this is worst then Ryuga...ah...why can't I ever have a normal roommate?"

" **...you are acting as distraction for the Dark One to get away."**

"I might...or I could deal with you after seeing you destroy all those innocent people transformed into Smash." Build revealed in a cold tone as he stood back up.

" **...they were far too gone...they were nothing more then failed attempts at creating creatures similar to the Black B-"**

"Shut up." Build said simply, cutting him off.

" **?"**

"If I wanted your reasoning I'd have asked." he stated simply, "I am not a warrior, and I am not a soldier. I hate such useless things." he said, making Hakumen flinch in shock and anger, "Nothing is more useless or out of date then a warrior who does whatever he must. That is why I only use the term comically to give it the seriousness it deserves. I am a scientist, and I refuse to see the world or things as others determine them to me. All I see from your point of view is sadness and nothingness."

" **...be wary of what you say next, Kamen Rider…"** Hakumen warned in a tone that only promised death.

"I know you're stronger than me." he said, shocking him at his honesty, "I'm not declaring to defeat you, or that I will avenge them. Vengeances is meaningless, but rather...I will burden your sins." he spoke stepping forward, "You can laugh or call it stupid but I don't care, I will atone for the lives you took by building a better future then the one you see. For anything you destroy in your journey….I shall rebuild." he declared taking another step forward as to Hakumen's own shock...he took a step back, "I never declared to be the strongest...but that is why my name is Build. I create and discover."

" **...soka...such strong conviction to protect and rebuild the world...if only someone like you existed years ago…"** Hakumen noted before getting into a stance, **"Regardless...you got in the way of my battle...and for that, I will destroy you."**

"Sore wa dou-kana." Build countered simply as he took out a new set of bottles.

Hakumen said nothing as he raised his blade, the symbol faintly appearing behind him once more, **"Kokujin…"**

" _That is enough."_

The two fighters tensed a bit at the voice before a strong force of wind forced the two away from one another.

" **...Harlequin...why must you get in my way?"** Hakumen growled as a faint whirlwind of rose petals appeared in the center of the two, revealing a young girl with her blonde hair done into twin ponytails held up by black ribbons, and wore a black gothic-lolita style dressed as she held a cat themed umbrella in one hand, a small dark ink bat like creature floating next to her.

"Come now...I helped release you from Kokonoe's binding spells, and yet the first thing you decide to do is go after Ragna," the girl countered, a slight British accent in her voice.

"..." Build blinked behind his mask as he rubbed his optics to be sure he was seeing things right, _'Saiyakuda...now I've lost that little bet...so...this is the one Ragna has spoken so much about…that 'damn rabbit' as he likes to call her..R-'_

"Rachel Alucard, Sento Kiryu," the girl spoke, making him tense in surprise.

"You know my...ano baka…" he growled.

"I assure you Ragna did not say a thing. I've been observing him, and to a lesser extent, you for a while now," Rachel stated before giving a light grin, "And between the two of you...you seem to be the more pleasant were it not for that ego of yours."

"Well as much as I like bad mouthing Ragna...lets try not to use my real name in public much...the walls tend to have ears as I've come to realize." Build sighed not at all offended, "Besides I've come to accept my ego as a part of my charm these days." he chuckled, standing up.

"Ohh~ I like him. He is quite charming and sassy," the umbrella spoke before Rachel smacked it against the bat.

"Ow! Princess, why~?" the bat whined.

"Familiars...interesting." Build noted, "Ah but I'm a physicist. Not my wheelhouse of interest. So I take it you have a history with Hakun."

" **Hakun?"** Hakumen blinked at the nickname.

"I'm not gonna keep calling you Hakumen all the time. I take it no matter what...you're gonna come into my life a lot." Build explained.

" **...you…"** Hakumen began before he suddenly vanished.

"?! ...what d-" Build began in surprise.

"I simply used a teleportation spell to send him someplace else," Rachel simply answered, "Last thing this city needs is one of its legendary heroes destroying it...plus it would make the final act all the meaningless if it is rushed too early."

"...okay. I'm slowly starting to see why Ragna doesn't like you so much with how criptic you are," Build admitted, "But I'm a scientist...and I enjoy a mental challenge." he added, "Besides...the more company I can hold a conversation with is always welcomed."

"True...but you'll have to earn my trust should you want my company," Rachel countered as a rose red and black portal appeared behind her, rose petals falling out of it as she turned to walk into it, "Before I leave for my afternoon tea...I will give you a warning…" she turned around, showing him a serious look on her face, "Do not let anyone take Noel Vermillion."

"Don't worry…" Build spoke, "I already promised her that. I'd sooner trust Ragna with something important then let that happen." he chuckled, "Well, I guess we'll meet again sometime. Aidue, Ojou-san." he waved as he began to walk away.

"...You say that now, but...can you protect her from him?"

"Eh?" Build paused mid-step at that, making him look back at her, "Him?"

"Yuuki Terumi…" was all Rachel said as she was already in the portal, which soon closed up behind her, leaving a few rose petals on the ground.

"Yuuki Terumi?" Build repeated, taking his Bottles out as he dismissed his armor, "...wait...that was the name of one of the Six Heroes...but...he shouldn't be alive...and yet Hakumen is here in the present." he walked off while scratching the sides of his head, "Ah...what a headache…"

* * *

"...ugh...damn it…" Ragna began with a groan as he began to regain consciousness, "Damn it...what hit me? ...Wait. Where am I?"

"About time you woke up."

"?" Ragna raised a brow as he looked to the side, seeing Ryuga look at him, "...Ryuga..what…?"

"We are alive...that's good right…?" Ryuga muttered.

"...barely..but knowing him, he'll be back…" Ragna groaned as he sat up, blinking as he noticed his jacket and shirt was gone, showing some bandages across his chest, "...did you do this?"

"No. The girls did before they were called back to work," Ryuga answered.

"Good. Don't need to get them mixed up into this as well…" Ragna sighed.

"So...a legendary hero wants to kill you…" Ryuga muttered, "What's that about?"

"Yes...please tell us," the two looked over to see Sento walking up to them, "Also I met your little vampire friend, and she told me an interesting name...Yuuki Terumi...does that ring any bells?"

"...that's none of your business," Ragna growled.

"Considering Hakumen was out to kill you earlier, and not too long ago you brought up that Murakumo information…" Sento paused as he leaned in a bit, "I believe I've earned the right to make it my business."

"...Yuuki Terumi…" Ragna groaned in defeat as he fell back onto his back, "...he's the bastard that ruined my life."

"Wait...isn't he as old as Hakumen? I mean Hakumen at least looks like a robot so...there's that...but how's this dude still kicking?" Ryuga asked.

"I asked the damn rabbit, but she dismisses it each time," Ragna stated, "And as for how...he burnt down the church I was raised in, killed the nun...made Jin cut my arm off…" his hands began to grip in anger, "And stole my sister Saya...who was weak from her sickness at the time."

"...how old were you when that happened?"

"...I was the eldest of the three of us, but...I was 12-13 at the time."

"Wait how do you not know exactly which one?" Ryuga complained, before Sento shook his gorilla bottle and slapped him, sending him into the wall.

"I was putting out an example, dumbass!" Ragna snapped.

"Well...looks like the jackass you're looking for might be in town." Sento spoke, earning Ragna's attention, "She warned me of him after telling me not to let anyone capture Noel." he explained, "She'd only mention him specifically if he's nearby. I assume she freed Hakumen in the hopes he'd go after him first. Oh...uh yeah that was her fault too…"

"...damn it, usagi…" Ragna growled as he stood up, grabbing his shirt and jacket nearby.

"...and where are you going?"

"If that bastard Terumi is in town...then I'm going after him," Ragna answered with a growl, slipping his jacket on before grabbing his sword.

"Ragna." Sento spoke, simply stopping him, "I know you don't care for the hero nonsense I go on about, but right now...we need to think carefully. This guy is so bad, he made your friend take a risk."

"Which is why I need to find Terumi…" Ragna argued, "I'm not letting that bastard use any of you guys as leverage as a way to hurt me."

"And do you have any ideas of what you'll do once you find him?"

"Simple...I fucking kick his ass until he's no longer breathing."

"If he's one of the heroes who was on par with Hakumen, how will that go?" Sento added, "Furthermore...you're also in danger. Hakumen claims you're part of some prophecy's revival of the Black Beast."

"Wait, what?" Ryuga blinked at that.

"...that's...partially true..."

"Wait, what?"

"My arm…" Ragna began as he held up his left hand, "It's something very powerful..yet at the same time, something very dangerous."

"What's so special about it? I joke all the time about dis-" Sento began.

"It's the Azure Grimoire."

"..." Sento froze.

"...is...is that important?" Ryuga asked.

"Ryuga…" Sento spoke, earning his attention as Sento had a look of disbelief on his face, "It's the strongest Grimoire in all of history, able to tap into the Azure, the very source of Siethr and Nebula Gas itself!"

"...uh…"

"Basically it means the moment I unlock the seal to it…" Ragna began as he looked at the closed core on the back of his hand, "I'll be just as strong, if not even more so than the Six Heroes themselves."

"Dude, that's freakin awesome!" Ryuga awed.

"But it has a price...if I keep abusing its power, there's a chance I'll go berserk and...prematurely become the Black Beast."

"What the hell…?"

"Hakumen claims if you go to some place called the Cauldron, then it'll happen regardless." Sento added, "Meaning it could be some prophecy...or maybe he somehow has details of the future."

"Wait time travel!?" Ryuga gawked, "But that stuff is made up...you can't...oh my god you're working on it, aren't you?" he looked at Sento's amused look.

"Maybe…" Sento smirked before noticing the look on Ragna's face, "...and I take it you know what a Cauldron is…"

"...they're giant machines that act as gates into the Boundary," Ragna answered, "...and if I fall into there with Nu, that one Murakumo I mentioned once after that battle with Karai and Blood Stalk...you ever heard of Groundhog day?"

"What does an old movie have to do with…" Ryuga began before he tensed in realization, "...so…"

"Yeah...that much I got out of Rachel, but...basically the moment that happens, the Master Unit resets everything up until that moment, meaning when it happens again…"

"...an endless loop…" Sento whispered, "So each time, events have changed due to chaos theory. Everytime you reset, things changed more and more until eventually you find yourself in a world altogether unlike anything you knew."

"...yeah…" Ragna slowly nodded, "But...one day...that loop finally broke."

"Hmm?"

"It was before we had ever met...new years day...before I could fall into the Cauldron...she saved me...Noel."

"Eh?! Noel was there, too!?" Ryuga gawked.

"Hai...but not too long after that…" Ragna paused before growling, "I saw him...Terumi...and he wasn't alone."

"...Night Rogue…"

"That must mean things like Faust and Build only became a thing due to changes in the timelines being setup," Sento whispered, "...question is...why on earth were you near a Cauldron to begin.."

"To destroy it," Ragna answered, cutting him off, "It's one of the major reasons why I'm on the NOL's most wanted list...because I've raided their bases and destroyed the Cauldrons beneath said bases."

"So I see…" Sento nodded.

"So before that mess happened...you weren't a wanted man?" Ryuga asked.

"Yup...thank god I was trained by Master…"

"Master?" the two repeated.

"Jubei...otherwise known as Mitsuyoshi of the Six Heroes," Ragna answered.

"...okay, now you're just messing with us," Sento frowned a bit, "The time paradox I understand, but you being trained by one of the Six Heroes? I find that hard to bel-"

"How's that hard t' believe?" a almost gruff voice spoke from behind Sento, making him jump to see a cat standing on its hind legs, an eye patch over one of its eyes as it wore a orange and yellow hooded coat similar to Tao's, a pair of sheathed swords on his back.

"Neko! Talking Neko!" Ryuga panicked before falling over.

"If he's dead, leave him…" Sento and Ragna deadpanned in unison.

"Heh heh. Quite an interestin' group ya got yerself mixed up in, Ragna," the cat chuckled a bit, "And good timin' too. I was lookin' fer ya when I heard Hakumen was in town, and yet here you are talkin' about your past...guess that means they grew on ya."

"..."

"Eh debatable." Sento shrugged.

"S-Sento...talk...talking Neko…" Ryuga panicked, pulling himself up best he could.

"...heh...reminds me of when Ragna first met me," the cat chuckled, "And mah name is not 'neko', son. It's Jubei."

"...wait. So...you're the same Jubei Ragna just mentioned as Master?"

"Master? Heh...all I did was train th' boy for the battles to come," Jubei answered.

"So did saying your name summon you or where you just waiting for a moment to jump scare us?" Sento asked.

"Just overheard it and decided to jump in," Jubei answered, "And wanted to make sure Ragna here isn't acting all cocky and abusing the Azure Grimoire's power."

"...I'm not…" Ragna assured.

"You remember what I told you?"

"Yeah...it's power is my own, yet at the same time...it isn't," Ragna nodded, looking at his hand before gripping it, "Should I fail to remember that...I'm pretty much screwed."

"Heh...well I wouldn't say it like that fer that last part, but yeah...that's it," Jubei nodded, "As long as you remember that...you'll be strong enough to face anyone."

"It seems like a fair point." Sento muttered, "Wait, maybe…" he mumbled to himself as inspiration came to him.

"Ahh...he's brainstorming again…" Ryuga and RAgna facepalmed.

"Heh...reminds me of my wife during her good days," Jubei smirked in amusement.

"Eh!?" both Ryuga and Ragna gawked at that.

"...I need to head back to the lab…" Sento whispered as he walked off.

"Oi oi! Wait!" Ryuga shouted as he ran after him.

"...I uh…" Ragna began, looking at Jubei while jerking a thumb at the fleeing two.

"Go ahead. I'll see ya around," Jubei said before gaining a serious expression, "Just don't go rushing into things like you did with Hakumen though…"

"...noted," Ragna nodded as he ran after the two.

"...ugh…" Jubei sighed as he looked out at the Wall in the distance, "No matter how much has changed...things still remain the same…"

* * *

"Tch…" Gentoku growled as he stomped back into his office, "Damn it...that went horribly…"

"Yeah...who thought he'd be so strong?" an annoying familiar voice laughed.

"...Hazama…" Gentoku growled in annoyance, looking to see Hazama sitting in his chair.

"Hello~"

"Why are you in my seat?!"

"Oh nothing. Just...well…" Hazama began, picking his feet up from Gentoku's desk as he hopped up, "Guess who got promoted to Captain of the Intelligence division~?"

"I hate you."

"Thanks for the praise!"

"...wait. Who promoted you?! I didn't approve of it, much l-"

"The Imperator," Hazama simply answered.

"?!" Gentoku tensed at that, "...this is about what happened in Kagutsuchi isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Damn it all…" he growled in anger.

"Oh please. I put in all the work is all," Hazama grinned, "You were merely my sidekick at the time...Rogue."

"All you did was stay in the shadows playing the 'weakling' card and waited until something changed to the Bloodedge and Murakumo unit situation that went on at the time," Gentoku countered with a frown.

"To be fair, things have changed each time," Hazama countered, the grin still there.

"Yes...things have changed…" Gentoku muttered.

"Yup…" Hazama nodded before a knock was heard, "Oh? That must be her."

"Her?" Gentoku raised a brow before the door opened.

"Tsubaki Yayoi, reporting for duty, Lieutenant Hazama," a woman with long red hair spoke as she walked in, wearing a cream-ish white and gold cloak.

"Up up. It's _Captain_ Hazama now," the green haired man corrected with a chuckle, "Anyway, I need you to do a special mission for me, miss Wings of Justice."

"Hazama...what are you up to now?" Gentoku asked the green haired man quietly.

"You'll see…" Hazama whispered to him before looking back at Tsubaki, "Now then..recalling back to the Kagutsuchi incident, I have reports of a pair of traitors to the NOL, said traitors being seen around Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Traitors, sir?" Tsubaki repeated.

"Yup. Simply put here…" Hazama began before gaining a serious expression, "Your orders are to deal with the traitors Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi."

"?!"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Gentoku demanded.

"Didn't you hear...Jin's gone AWOL!" Hazama smiled, "After hearing not only was the Bloodedge there but so was Ryuga and the Kamen Rider...he just up and charged in. Then right after we have records of both him and Ms. Vermilion where seen with him."

"...Investigate and deal as the situation demands." Gentoku tacked on as he looked at Tsubaki, "I don't want to deal with the backlash of this going overboard over one mistake."

"...I...u-understood sir," Tsubaki nodded with a salute, "As one of the Wings of Justice, it..is my duty to deal with those who go against the NOL personally."

"Then why are you just standing around?" Hazama asked, "Go on. You need to be well equipped."

Tsubaki nodded as she walked out, a look of worry and confusion on her face.

"...heh..and n-" Hazama began before Gentoku...no, Night Rogue grabbed him, "He hey~ Easy on the suit, Not-Batman."

"You are rushing the plan… **I don't like rushing a well laid plan…"** he growled as black mist erupted from his shoulder pipes.

"No no. I am not rushing things," Hazama argued, "I'm just following orders from you know who…"

" **...the Imperator ordered it?"**

"Yup. And besides...you know what the special weapons the Yayoi's keep hidden in their home is capable of."

" **...the Izayoi…"** Night Rogue realized, as he backed away, **"Fine...let's see how this plays out then. Despite you being a massive troll...your plans do work out."**

"You know they do." he smirked as they walked off.

* * *

Sento pushed Noel into the lab before he grabbed a ruler and drew an imaginary line in the floor.

"This...do not cross this. At the moment, a lot of people are rushing around and this is a bad time to let someone our enemies run about in the open." Sento explained, "We can afford to lose Ragna."

"Eh? Ano...what do you mean, S-" Noel began.

"Just...just trust me. its better if you stay safe here." he sighed, "First Hakumen, then talking cat sensei...and vampires...Noel I don't need you to be the difficult part of my day."

"...eh?" Noel blinekdi n further confusion, _'He...knows of Rachel-san?'_

"Okay...I think I've finally calmed down…" Ryuga spoke as he walked in before noticing Noel and the line, "...oi, Sento. Wh-"

"I don't know…" Noel muttered in equale confusion.

"Okay...lets just calm down and plan...think…" Sento muttered pacing around, "Bad guys want Noel, she's important. But they also want Ragna...why...apparently he is destined to transform into a monster." he went on, "Ah...so much to plan around...so many variables…" he stopped at a whiteboard, "Ah...time to experiment." he stated grabbing a marker and began writing.

"Did you get any of that?" Ryuga asked.

"Mmm mm," Noel shook her head.

"Why'd Sento text me to keep Ragna from leaving?" Makoto asked, dragging an out cold Ragna with a giant lump on the back of his head.

"Just trust me," Sento answered, not once turing to face her as he focused on the whiteboard.

"..eh?" Makoto blinked before her communicator went off, "...uh hey Kokonoe. Wh-"

=You might want to lay low, and keep Noel Vermillion out of sight at all cost….=

"Eh? What f-"

=It seems the NOL has deemed her and Jin Kisaragi as traitors=

"Eh?!"

"Are you some kinda witch?" Ryuga accused Sento before said scientist began drawing on his face.

"No logic." Sento explained, "Elementary my dear dunderheads, our enemies have their hands in the NOL, logically after something like Hakumen...they are moving up their plans."

"But...why m...wait…" Makoto paused before going back to Kokonoe, "Who's been sent out to go after them?"

=The Wings of Justice=

"...ahh chestnuts…" Makoto whispered.

"...who…" Ryuga began.

"Basically the Imperator's personal guard...and they are called for only one thing…" Makoto paused as she gulped a bit, "...to kill traitors to the NOL, and for people who pose a threat to it."

"Like You...and Ragna...and Build." Noel listed.

"AH!" Ryuga panicked.

=Is that normal?= Kokonoe asked.

"No...normally he runs around in a panic and breaks the walls and makes a new room." Makoto explained.

"It's how we got the new bathroom." Noel added.

"Ah good Kokonoe!" Sento finally realized she was there -sort of-, "I need all your data on Hakumen."

=...what?=

"I s-"

=I know what you said! I'm wondering why when I….wait…= Kokonoe whispered as some scattering noises were heard= ...HOW?!=

"Oh you have a Ryuga to?" Sento asked.

=No! I mean how did he get out?! I….= Kokonoe began before tensing =...forget you heard that=

"I learned it from a polite Vampire girl." Sento explained, "Now I'll tell you how he got out later, right now Data need now, fate of our lives and maybe the world depends on it. I'm in full science mode right now and only an act of god will get me to stop so woman send me the data!"

=...tch..damn it. I have Tager out on a mission already…= Kokonoe whispered to herself =...fine..but you owe me...also pretty damn sure you'd hack me and steal my files if I said no=

"That's implying I haven't before, but sure okay bye!" he said, tossing his marker away and jumping to his chair and pushing it over to his computer, "Kita kita!" he cheered seeing he data, "I swear this must be what attraction feels like."

"He's making hungry eyes at the computer again…" Ryuga muttered

"And there isn't even a picture of a scantily clad woman…" Makoto sighed.

* * *

" **...evil is everywhere…."** Hakumen frowned, walking calmly towards the city, he was used to….everyone getting in his way, but if he was anything, it was a man of patience, and living as long as he had...patience was important. **"I'm coming for you, Dark One."**

=What the hell are you doing out?!=

" **Half breed, finally awake I see."** he spoke to Kokonoe. **"Sadly I have no time to humor you."**

=Don't you talk to me like that! How the hell did you get out?!=

" **If your also after Pandora's parentage, it matters not, I will kill you, the nukes are bad enough."**

=How'd you find out about th-?!=

" **Quiet Cat, i am nearing my target, I will handle you afterwards."** he stated.

=You…?!= Kokonoe began before Hakumen crushed the communicator

" **Now for...omai ka…"** he frowned seeing at what was in his path.

"Hey again…" Build greeted as he stood in his path, "Had a feeling you'd be back…"

" **Then you've come to die, I am undefeated, defeat would mean the death of me, and I will not die, for I am Hakumen."**

"I won't let you hurt Ragna-san."

" **I'm saving him from a fate worse than death Build, and I will save this world by destroying Pandora."**

"I don't argue the logic of your statement." Build spoke, "The numbers don't lie…"

" **Then why are you not moving?"**

"Because Ragna is still a good person. Pandora's box is in the heart of the city, destroying it could cause a horrible event." he explained, "And the number of lives that would be loss by this...is to many for me to even entertain the idea of."

" **Kiryu Sento, a man like you was always too kind for this world."** Hakumen muttered to himself.

"I need to ask you to turn away." Build said stabbing his Drill Crusher into the ground.

" **I do not seek or deserve forgiveness."** he said as Build felt his immense killer intent, **"I will do what I must to save this world, and my brother."**

"..." Build sighed, "Do what I must for this world…" he repeated, "What I do is for the greater good…" he went on, "I am the only one who can make this choice." he listed, "Those are the words of a hero right?" he chuckled, "I might be a little selfish...but I see the picture small first...first I see the people in this city...they are innocent and no danger to the world. For their peace here I stand plain and simple."

" **...fine…"** Hakumen whispered as he pulled his blade out, **"Then let us see the conviction of your words, Kamen Rider…"**

"Okay but I warn you I spent almost _ALL_ Night studying and training." Build chuckled putting his hand on his hips.

" **We shall see...I am the White Void..I am the Cold Steel...I am the Just Sword. With Blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse them in the fires of destruction!"** Hakumen recited as the power from before returned, **"I am Hakumen! The end has come!"**

"Sā, jikken o hajimeyou ka?" Build teased sweeping one of his hands across antenna.

" **Kakatekoi!"** Hakumen roared as he charged.

Build kicked his Drill Crusher and spun it around as he blocked Hakumen's sword swing, as he caught it he used it to push the blade away before slashing at the White Void himself. Hakumen blocked with his shoulder armor. The two rolled away and swung once more, each clash causing shockwaves to appear as sparks flew with each clash.

Build thrust at the same time as Hakumen's slash. Hakumen tensed as the yellow prong on the Drill Crusher caught his blade. Build Lifted his weapon up before kicking it with his tank leg, sending both weapons out of their hands. Hakumen looked at where his sword landed before back at Build who jumped and landed a kick with his Rabbit leg; the spring released a shockwave as Hakumen was sent skidding back by the released force. Build jumped forward and landed a kick with the Tanke Leg as a block shockwave knocked Hakumen further back.

"Build up!" Build shouted, slotting new bottles.

 **=BEST MATCH! Are You Ready?! Kagayaki no Destroyer! GORRILAMOND!=**

Build grunted landing a punch with his giant Muscle Glove as he staggered Hakumen. Hakumen dodged the next punch before kicking at Build who blocked with his diamond arm. To the legendary heroes surprise, the block actually hurt due to the defensive power of diamonds. Build roared swinging as Hakumen ducked under the swing from his right.

" **You fight well. Separating me from my weapon. But this moment of reprieve shall not last long, you can not hope to hit me with a form so slow as that."**

"Dayo ne…" Build agreed as he took out two new bottles, "Let's begin a new Experiment."

 **=PANDA! ROCKET! BEST MATCH!=**

"Best Match Kita!" Build cheered happily as he began cranking his belt.

 **=Are You Ready!?=**

"Build up." Build said simply as the new armors formed before and behind him. The new snow white panda armor had a black spot on the chest and shoulder but overall was simple...except for its giant gauntlet which rather than a fist ended in a paw with five large bear like claws at the end. The sky blue rocket armor was simple save for the arm. It had three parts, the shoulder armor which had several thrusters aimed upwards, an arm band which was a thick ring of armor and metal, and the gauntlet which was large and rounded and looked like a rocket cone, with an opening for Build's black glove to come out of.

 **=Buttobi Monotone! ROCKETPANDA!=**

Both Armors slammed together as steam escaped from the armor. His new eyes shaped like a panda with a leaf shaped short antennae, while the rocket eye was shaped like an old cartoon-ish rocket flying downward, its exhaust acting as the antenna.

"Sa, let's continue the experiment." Build cheered, raising his new clawed gauntlet up.

Hakumen waited before suddenly the shoulder armor ignited with exhaust as Build aimed his arm forward...and it carried the Kamen Rider off the ground as he flew right at him. Hakumen jumped out of the way only to be surprised as he was struck with the giant claws the moment Build passed him by. Build turned around and came right down at Hakumen with his claws aimed forward to stab. Hakumen swung and kicked the claws away only to be blinded be a powerful punch from the rocket arm to his face. Hakumen stumbled back before blinking as Build punched his Rocket arm into his chest.

"3...2..1...Lift off!" Build cheered as the armor for his entire left arm combined together into a rocket shape...and shot off his arm and lifted Hakumen up and into the air.

" **Ahh...kuso. Such annoying tactics!"** Hakumen snapped, foccing the rocket off him as he quickly regained himself midair, using the rocket to propel himself towards his sword.

"Oh no you don't!" Build shouted, stabbing his claws into the ground.

Hakumen looked back at his action before turning back just as the ground beneath his sword broke and shoots of bamboo lifted it up and into the air. Hakumen blinked in surprise at such an odd power before realizing the rocket slammed into the shoots and bounced off, sending him flying back towards Build. Build lifted his claws as he held it up energy focusing around it as a giant projection of his claws formed. He slashed them only to miss as Hakumen jumped over the attack. Build grunted as his gauntlet reattached itself to his arm, Hakumen landing behind him.

Build turned around, only to be kicked, sending him skidding back. Build quickly raised his panda arm using the gauntlets large size to block another kick from Hakumen. Hakumen pushed himself off the gauntlet as he spun around in the air, Build lowered his guard just long enough to be kicked across his face sending him flying back from the force. Hakumen grunted as he jumped intent on stomping Build, only to cry in shock as a blast of energy shot out of his rocket arms gauntlet and struck his chest sending him stumbling back across the ground.

"Okay...avoid the legs...good to know." Build muttered as the gem in his helmet flashed, "Kita...my Best Match against him! Huh...ironic..." he realized seeing the data before he rolled out of the way of another kick from Hakumen.

Hakumen seeing this momentary distraction jumped forward and grabbed his sword. Both heroes rolled across the ground as they set up for another clash.

"Build up!" Build shouted.

 **=Shinobi no Entertainer! NinninComic!=**

Build let purple and yellow armor close over him as he summoned his Ninpoutou. He quickly spun it around and raised against his back and blocked a slash from Hakumen. Hakumen jumped back as Build spun and flipped around and swing with his sword. The two clashed swords several times before stopping as Hakumen pushed down and seemed to push Build down towards the ground.

" **Admirable to attempt to face me in a battle of swords…"**

"Well I figured the ninja half can even out the skill...even if just a bit…" he chuckled, "Comic on the other hand…" he laughed as his yellow hand moved and slapped Hakumen surprising him enough for Build to slip out and slash him across his back.

Hakumen swung as Build blocked, before his yellow leg slipped and made him fall back sending the swing over his head. As Hakumen lost his footing for a second the Comic leg kept swinging and kicked him across his mask making him stumble back. Hakumen spun around regaining his balance just as Build flipped back to his feet. Hakumen swung low as Build flipped over the swing and landed backfirst on the side of his sword disrupting his balance. Build swung his Ninpoutou and slashed him across the chest three times before rolling off Hakumen's sword; as he did he clicked the button two times.

 **=Katon no Jutsu! Kaen Giri!=**

Build swung up in time with his rolling as he sent a wave of fire which hit Hakumen and sent him skidding back across the ground before he stopped himself via stabbing his sword into the ground.

" **What is this?"**

"You can predict the movements of any regular warrior." Build spoke dusting his shoulder, "But comics never follow expectations, heck, I'm not even sure what my body will do with this armor on." he laughed, "All I know is neither can you."

" **You continue to both impress...and annoy me."** Hakumen admitted getting into a stance with his sword.

"I hear that's part of my charm." Build spun his sword around as he did the same.

" **Kokujin…"** Hakumen began before swinging down, unleashing the massive cutting wave at Build, **"Shippu!"**

 **=Kakuremi no Jutsu! Doron~!=**

A large cloud of smoke shot forward, only to be dispersed by the cutting wave. Hakumen watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a Build who slowly fell to his knees. Hakumen moved to sheath his sword only to blink as it was kicked out of his hand by A second Build.

"Dibs!" Build cheered,l grabbing the sword, "Substitution…" he laughed, "Ninja classic." he added as the Build that was hit poofed into leaves and sticks, "Ahh..that was a close c-" he tensed when he nearly fell to the ground from the weight of the sword, "Gh! Ah...how is he able to lift this thing?!"

" **Never has anyone ever truly caught me by surprise like that…"** Hakumen spoke as Build comically struggled to lift the sword, **"...unfortunately that surprise is replaced by ire and anger towards you."**

"I get that a lot too." Build admitted as he gave up trying to lift the sword so as to gasp for air, "Can...can I get a second...I can figure this out…"

His response was a hard shoulder tackle that sent him flying back, letting Hakumen grab his sword with ease. Build grunted, rolling across the ground before quickly recovering.

" **Kokujin…"**

"Oh no you don't!" Build shouted as a few clones of him jumped at Hakumen, only to hit a faint red seal.

" **Yukikaze…"** Hakumen whispered before slashing once, resheathing his sword before the hilt and sheath connected...resulting in the clones being destroyed and the entire area to be littered in slashes.

"Shōri no hōsoku wa kimatta…" Build whispered, standing up.

" **Nani?"**

"Try drawing your sword again…" he said as Hakumen in confusion did so...but it would not come out, "Those clones you slashed each painted the side of the blade with ink...spelling out 'stuck'." he explained, "The blade won't come out till I deactivate my armor." he went on as he walked forward and grabbed his Ninpoutou and Drill Crusher holding both weapons up, "I told you...I have the winning formula...and for me to win...I needed you to hit me with that attack."

" **...you planned it…"** Hakumen gave a hidden frown.

"Not that far ahead…" he chuckled, "I told you I'm not some warrior of honor...I'm the Kamen Rider, a hero of Love and Peace."

" **...but do you have the strength to face the devil himself?"** Hakumen asked.

"I don't know…" Build laughed, taking another weak step forward, "I don't...that's the thing about being a scientist...you don't know till you try. I don't have a history...and that scares me...what was I...who was I...but right now, the only thing that matters is Build...Build will make a better tomorrow for everyone. Whatever happens to me...happens...As long as everyone else gets to live in that better tomorrow...then even if my body tears apart...I'll keep fighting for them."

" **...the future is not one easily set. Your path to the future is correct, your desires are just, I am not your enemy, nor do I wish to be, but two different mindsets know only debate."** Hakumen sighed, **"Kiryu Sento, no matter your past, never let go of the man you are now...that is my advice as a...kindred Spirit."**

"Arigatou…" Build spoke, using his swords to keep himself from falling over.

" **...once I wished to have retaken the same path as you...but back then I was a weak boy and could not save my beloved little sister and beloved older brother...you have no past but don't mistake the pains of that lost past. They will come for you…"**

"Why the advice?" Build asked, "I figured by this point you wanted to kill me…" he chuckled.

" **You...are not my enemy. We can be allies, we're just of a different mind….I must destroy the Dark One and Pandora Box, that's the true path to a world of love and peace, and to do that...I will destroy your belt."** he said resuming his stance.

"My belt…" Build repeated as he pushed himself up, "Sorry…This belt right here around my waist...it is not just a belt...it is my symbol." he raised both swords up, "My symbol of hope and purpose, and with it...I will become the world's symbol of love and peace. Even the smallest of things are worth protecting...from lives...to the smiles of those who greet you when you come home." he went on as his eyes began flashing, "I agree we think alike, we want the same thing, and likewise...we are of different mind. But that doesn't matter right now...this city...Pandora's box...Ragna…" he went on, "All those things are under my protection." he slotted Rabbit and Tank into his belt before he began cranking the lever, "So for right now...Hakumen...trust that I will save them all…"

" **..then show me…"** Hakumen began as his symbol reappeared behind him, **"Show me the conviction behind your words!"**

"Build Up…" Build said tossing his Ninpoutou at Hakumen while covered in fire. He quickly rolled forward as he reverted to RabbitTank.

 **=Ready go! VOLTECH FINISH!=**

" **...Kokujin Ougi…"** Hakumen whispered as he sidestepped the Ninpoutou, getting into a stance just as Build closed in for the finishing kick...only to hit a large faint barrier, **"Akumetsu!"**

For a moment, everything went white while both Hakumen and Build's forms, the forer's armor 'releasing' something before he pulled his blade out and slashed once..resulting one slash..then two..three...four...five...many more before the world regained color, Build frozen in midair as Hakumen walked past him.

" **Remember...what I said to you…"** Hakumen began as he resheathed his sword once more, **"Kiryu Sento…"** were his last words before he fully sheathed his blade.

Build landed on his feet before he began to fall forward. He seemed totally unconscious, before his rabbit arm suddenly shot back and grabbed Hakumen's shoulder, keeping him from falling.

" **Enough...this fight is ov…"** he began, turning around only for a glowing red fist from Build punched him with enough force to send his mask flying off.

Build stumbled down as he opened his hand, revealing his Rabbit Bottle in his hand, "Hehehe...to think I learned a trick from that idiot…" he weakly laughed. "How's that mister…" he started as he looked and saw Hakumen's real face, "?!...M...masaka…"

"...you saw nothing…" Hakumen whispered as he walked over to his mask.

"M-matte!" Build called out, trying to reach out to him, only to stumble and fall over as his armor finally dissipated.

"Sento!" a voice shouted as Sento and Hakumen saw Ragna and Ryuga running to the scene.

"Damn it! I tried to tell you to st-" Ragna began before he noticed Hakumen, "..."

"Sento...oi…" Ryuga shouted as he rushed over to Sento, "Teme!" he growled at Hakumen as he flipped up his Dragon bottle.

" **I entrust Kiryu Sento's future to you, Banjou."** Hakumen informed.

"Eh?" Ryuga blinked, confused as Hakumen began to walk away.

" **It's up to you both to make a better world."**

"How did you two get away from Makato?" Sento weakly asked.

"...well…" Ryuga muttered.

* * *

"Was I doing something…" Makoto wondered, eating a parfait, "...ahh I'm sure it'll come back…"

"Makoto...what are you doing up here?" Noel asked, opening the freezer portion of the mini fridge entrance to the lab.

"Chestnut…." she drooled, taking another bite of her dessert.

"Oh no…" Noel realized, "Sento's gonna be very mad at you later...and...and you can't even hear me right now can you?"

"Umashi~"

* * *

"Thanks for coming for me." Sento said, making the two blink.

"Oi that's creepy…" Ragna bluntly admitted.

"You never nice...oh my god...are we gonna die?" Ryuga panicked.

"Banjou...did Hakumen say anything to you?" Sento asked.

"I don't know. Some weird shit of he trusts you to me or something…" he muttered, "Not exactly sure...my mood was all whacked up cause I half expected to have to punch him again."

"Too bad. This time he was 5 time stronger than earlier." Sento stated, "The world is pretty vast…I still have so much to learn about it...and so much to understand…"

"Sento, did something happen?" Ragna asked, concerned for him honestly, "If you're broken, the gun girl's gonna cry like a brat."

"I'm fine thanks for your concern." he admitted, "Just...think I've taken a lot of damage...the suit helped keep the blood inside...but...sadly I think I'm internally bleeding...so...at least the bloods still on the inside…" he cringed in pain, "Thankfully only one hit to me head...so not to brain damaged...still smarter than everyone else in the city."

"Think Hakumen's gonna come back?" Ryuga asked.

"Not till he's at 25 percent full strength."

"...25?" Ryuga blinked.

"Don't worry...that just means we'll be fine." Sento explained, "Lets...just go home." he smiled before finally subcoming to unconciousnes.

* * *

" **..."** Hakumen sat down in the woods sighing to himself, he then looked up to see Jubei. **"Hello old friend."**

"Hey...been ages…" Jubei greeted with a small smile, laying on a tree branch, "Haven't seen ya since that day…"

" **Quiet, I wish not to talk of the past, especially with thy daughter screaming in my head."**

"Ahh...she gets that from her mother…" Jubei gave a light chuckle at that, "So what did you think of our little Rider?"

" **He hasn't changed at all."**

"Think he might have a shot against you know who?"

" **He has not idea what he's in for...but he has gotten a good hint."** he answered.

"...then let's wait and see what he does with it," Jubei nodded as they looked back at the sky.

* * *

"Oh Stalk~You home?" Hazama asked, walking around the darkened area nonchalantly.

" **Shut up, I'm** **replaying a recording of Rogue crying like a baby for getting some Smash killed by Hakumen."** Blood Stalk laughed, sitting in a opening in the wall set up like a personal little man cave, **"HAHAHAHA...oh...that never gets old!"** he laughed, slapping his leg.

"Ooh~ Save me a recording for later," Hazama grinned widely at that, "But nevermind that for now. I have good news and bad."

" **Oh please. Like anything can ruin my m-"**

"Hakumen was sighted for the bad news."

" **I'm gonna ask you did you hear what i said, i watching a recording of him crying cause of that, i know and i know Sento fought him and lost but alive, Hakumen an asshole but he's not a fucking asshole that's our job, now good news go."**

"Oh I know. I just wanted to fool with you for a bit," Hazama smirked, "As for the good news...the plan is now fully in motion…"

" **Which plan was that? I've made several."** he asked, " **Hades, Faust, mindfucking the protagonists?"**

"Mu-12."

" **Mindfucking it is."** Blood Stalk sighed jumping from his perch.

"Oh and don't worry about the Master Unit interfering...I'm having someone take care of that..or rather...a certain something~"

" **...you mean the Izayoi, correct?"**

"What else can block out signals and potentially kill gods?"

" **Lots of things if you been at this long enough. Besides, Sento will soon enough find some way to hack or cheat the thing."** he shrugged. **"For now, I the game master will watch the game progress, so Admin Terumi make yourself useful...and play."**

"You are such a slave Driver."

" **Bitch I pay you overtime. What are you crying for?"**

"...fair enough. Besides…" Hazama paused as his eyes opened, showing them glowing menacingly, "I can't _wait_ to bring the 'fun'..."

" **Ahaha...AHAHAHAHA!"** Blood Stalk began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

Sento groaned, having finally woken up after sleeping god knows how long. The first thing he noticed was all his friends staring down at him. They all chuckled awkwardly at seeing his eyes open.

"I swear to god if you guys put me in a coffin…" Sento groaned.

"You were asleep for a few days!" Makoto argued

"Well...wait. DAYS?!"

"Yeah...Ragna did it!" Ryuga panicked as he was punched and to everyone's shock sent flying up to the roof.

"Sento...did...you get stronger?" Makoto blinked as he sat up.

"I think my fight with Hakumen raised my Hazard level…" Sento groaned, "...I need to study th-"

"No," Noel spoke, a serious tone in her voice, "Litchi-san told us you need to stay in bed until your internal wounds get better."

"Ah...Hai hai Noel-taichou." Sento saluted with a chuckle. "Now if you all don't mind I need to work."

"Sento…" Noel crossed her arms.

"Ah…" he groaned in defeat as he laid back down, "Yes Ma'am...no work...till later."

"Mm…" Noel pouted further.

"Tomorrow…" he lamented.

"...mm…"

"Well...least he's awake now," Makoto pointed out.

"I half expected him to be in a coma for a while." Ragna admitted, "Hell I don't think anyone's taken that much punishment from Hakumen and come out alive."

"He is...one of the Six Heroes…" Sento argued, struggling to sit up a bit.

"W-"

"Sitting in bed. Not getting out," Sento quickly pointed out before Noel to object, "But yeah… that battle…felt like I just took on a whole army of Smash." he grunted, "Even with Kokonoe's data, winning was just possible on paper…"

=Even then, you had slim chances of survival= Kokonoe's voice spoke from a nearby monitor.

"...how…"

=None of your concern= Kokonoe stated =Nanaya, I need you to meet with a certain someone. He has something I need you to hand to Tager=

"...please tell me it's not…" Makoto began with a groan.

=It is=

"DAMN IT!" Makoto snapped.

"Wait...do you watch me sleep?" Sento smirked at the monitor, "Not like I'm judging...I'd watch me to…"

=You shut up= Kokonoe ordered =And I know you don't want to, miss shelf, b...=

"THE GUY KEEPS HITTING ON ME AND TRIES TO GROPE ME EVERY DAMN TIME!" Makoto snapped "Oh and also, he drinks and parties when his assistant isn't around!"

"What's so bad a-" Ryuga began.

"He calls them-and I quote- 'Sexy Parties'."

"What the hell is a sexy party…" Ryuga hissed out confused and shocked.

"You don't wanna know…" Makoto deadpanned, "Besides, you're not the one meeting the perv."

"...ano...who…" Noel began.

"Trust me, Noellie, you _don't_ wanna know," Makoto warned the shy blonde.

=..well tough shit, you have to do it= Kokonoe ordered =Or else…=

"Or else what? You'll cut my pay? You'll 'upgrade' me? You'll turn me into a squirrel? I've taken all sorts of threats from both Kajun and Sento, s-"

=I'll force feed you a pill that prevents you from tasting your favorite desserts ever again=

"?!" Makoto tensed at that, "...okay…"

"Take Ryuga with you." Sento offered, "He's got to be useful here. Just remember to slap a fake mustache on his face before you go out."

"Wait wh-" Ryuga began before Makoto dragged him out, "Oi oi!"

"Come on, dragon boy! I'm not suffering this alone!"

"Don't I get a say in this?!"

"Apparently not." Sento smiled.

"Hah?!" Ryuga gawked before being pulled out the door.

"Enjoy your date!" Sento shouted as he let himself fall back into his bed again, quick enough to dodge the thrown chair at him, "Missed me~"

"Next time it'll be my tonfa!" Makoto snapped.

"Oh she is angry…"

"Well good to see you back to normal." Ragna smirked, "Try not to get yourself almost killed."

"I sadly can not make that promise." Sento chuckled, "I'm a Hero of Love and Peace after all."

"...and there's the ego slowly coming back," Ragna muttered

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Sento smiled, "Besides like I'm gonna let some deadly internal bleeding change my personality anytime soon!" he laughed before wincing, "Oh...bad idea."

"Ha! Y-"

"Shut it before I turn you into a ghost and m-"

"Gh?!" Ragna tensed at that, "...don't say shit like that man."

"Noel...did...Ragna just flinch?" Sento blinked through his one eye that wasn't closed in pain.

"I...think he did, hai."

"...Ragna...are you...scared of ghost?"

"..."

"...oh my god you are…" Sento whispered with wide eyes, "...It's okay Ragna...everyone is scared of something." he smiled.

"..." Ragna blinked, "Right now its that out of character smile…"

"How rude…" Sento huffed, "Come on it's a common if not silly fear. I mean your friends with a vampire."

"Yes...a very annoying one"

"So much lacking context…" Noel muttered.

"So just to be clear, your friends with a vampire girl and afraid of ghosts…" Sento summed up, "...god you are complicated."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 _SZ: And with that, another chapter has concluded._

 _Z0: Yes another climatic battle and lesson learned...wait a minute...only Sento learned something the rest of the idiots in the cast didn't learn a goddamn thing._

 _SZ: Eeyup._

 _Z0: Well that ends this chapter lets see what happens next time._

 _SZ: Yup, so fire away the preview!_

* * *

 **Jikai, Blazbuild!**

Noel: Ts...Tsubaki? What are you…?

Tsubaki: Gomen, but...Noel, you and Jin are traitors to the NOL...and it's my duty to terminate traitors.

Noel: N...nani?!

Makoto: Tsubaki..why do you have that…?!

Tsubaki: I do not care what happens to me...what I do is for justice.

Build: You know Justice is a term a lot of people throw around.

Tsubaki:..you...you are a threat to the world itself, Kamen Rider.

Build: I'll refute that, Kamen Riders are the worlds protectors.

Tsubaki: You are wrong. The NOL...no, the Imperator is the world's protector!

Build: I'll let you call me a lot of things...but I'm never wrong, so...how about you try and hit me till your over it?

Tsubaki:...fine. In the name of the Imperator's Wings of Justice..I hereby carry out your sentence...death.

Build:...that weapon...why do I have bad feelings about it?

 **Entry 8: Condemnation wings**


	8. Entry 8

_SZ:...you know, looking back at build...there were a LOT of parallels between it and Blazblue_

 _Z0: World that's gone to hell, an evil otherworldly entity of destruction known as *censored for spoiler and plot reasons* doing all sorts of evil things such as *censored for spoiler reasons again* And not to mention the freakin plot twists and reveals of masterminds like *seriously we aren't spoiling plot details how many times do I need to yank your chain* and that is why these parallels are so strong that we can't deny this world is perfect!_

 _SZ: Agreed! These two truly are a Best Match!_

 _Z0: But enough about us let's get to said story which is as perfect of a combination as Peanut Butter and chocolate._

 _SZ: Or PB and J...and Chicken and fries...a-_

 _Ragna:*offscreen*Just start the damn story!_

 _SZ: Okay fine! Yeesh..ahem. We don't own jack quat aside from any original stuff we add into this._

 _Z0: And begin…._

* * *

 _Sento: Ah...Genius Physicist Kiryu Sento here, and ah...sorry I'm still recovering from my battle with Hakumen. I'd normally be more charming and entertaining but it's so hard with so much pain._

 _Ragna: Yeah...to keep it short, the NOL had sent out a small army from what Sento and the girls told me and Ryuga, and had them go after Hakumen….yeah. Like that was gonna accomplish anything._

 _Makoto: Says the man who went lone wolf and went after him...with Ryuga following after him._

 _Ragna: I never asked him to come along._

 _Ryuga: Yeah but I save your ass didn't I! How you like my muscles now!?_

 _Sento: Keep in mind if I hadn't come in and saved your asses, you would've face him at his full power...and would've died._

 _Ryuga:...well...I...SHUT UP!_

 _Sento: *sarcastically* Ohh...great comeback…*clears throat* And before my fight with him, we were interrupted..by Ragna's little vampire friend, Rachel Alucard._

 _Ragna: That damn rabbit._

 _Ryuga: Hey, wait a minute...doesn't Sento's name have the Kanji for rabbit?_

 _Makoto: It also has the first character for tank...wait...doesn't that mean his name is…_

 _Sento: RabbitTank?!_

 _Noel: Oh my...a-ano..why don't we talk about something else?_

 _Makoto: Pfftt….J-just...just start the 8th instalment! HAHAHA!_

 _Noel: But..we didn't…_

 _Ryuga: AHAHAHAHAH! St-start the damn story!_

 _Noel: Mmm~!_

* * *

Sento grunted as he stood up best he could. He popped his back while stretching before groaning, figuring that was good enough. It was a few days after that battle with Hakumen, and slowly but surely..he was recovering...despite his entire body still feeling like it was rammed by a charging group of bulls..or a hungry pack of Taokakas.

"So far we've been able to avoid detection...but...the idiots are getting antsy being confined in the house all the time," Sento sighed, talking to Kajun over the computer, "Luckily I can still go to work and gather intelligence of my own. No one is after Kiryu Sento just yet luckily. The only downside is in all this time Noel has taken to occupying the kitchen more, and Ryuga and Ragna are fighting like dogs over the last cup of instant ramen."

=...Makoto?=

=I'll pick some more up after my mission…= Makoto sighed on another line.

"I said I called Dibs!" Ryuga shouted, lifting Ragna up and slamming him into the wall.

"Piss off! I got it first!" Ragna shouted, slamming his hands down on Ryuga's shoulders.

"Thanks," Sento sighed, picking up the dropped bowl as both were too busy fighting they didn't notice till after he added the hot water.

"AH!" they both shouted.

"You guys make me eat all of Noel's cooking...I get your last...beef ramen...ugh. I prefer chicken." he groaned.

"Damn it!" the two cursed.

=The fact you can stomach it should not be medically possible= Kajun spoke.

=Seriously, did they make your stomach out of titanium or something?!= Makoto added.

"It's not like I enjoy it like that one friend of yours you go on about." Sento muttered, "I can just eat it without...dying like Ragna and Ryuga."

=...what did she make this time?=

"A cinnamon roll."

=Eh? That's it? Th-what did she do to it?=

"Suffice to say...it tried to eat Ragna instead…" Sento muttered.

=...I'm sorry, but it tried to what?!= Makoto gawked at that.

=...her food can come to life now…= Kajun whispered in worry =...e-excuse me. I need to contact Mai and see if I can send her your way=

"I wouldn't call it alive as much it seemed to self replicate so much it grew around him…" Sento muttered, "I had to more or less eat a exit out of the thing for him."

"Ah great! You triggered him again!" Ryuga pointed at Ragna, who was in the corner as the memory replayed in his mind.

"All I did was touch it…" Ragna whispered, a look of fear on his face, "And it tried to eat my face!"

"Over-exaggeration…" Sento deadpanned, "It tried to suffocate him by growing around him."

"IT LEFT BITE MARKS DAMN IT!" Ragna snapped.

"Actually, it was this," Sento motioned to a tiny robotic dragon sleeping in the support beams above their heads, "My newest little helper, Cross-Dragon." he explained as it seemed to give off a roar that sounded more like the beat to a techno song.

=...interesting...did you use the Dragon Full Bottle as a 'fuel source'?= Kajun asked.

"That was the idea...but then I figured bonding him to Ryuga would be a pain, so I instead made him compatible with all Full Bottles. Dragon is just the one he's meant to use mainly to recharge," he explained.

"So this thing is for me?" Ryuga asked before the dragon turned towards him...and turned away in a huff, "Oi!"

"You have to earn his respect," Sento simply explained.

"You mean that little thing has a full mind of its own?" Ragna asked.

"Of course. What kind of idiot would I be not to include an AI with a full emotional matrix?" he laughed, "Ah...that's like the most important part of making a sentient robot."

=You can make a robot...with feelings and can think for itself…= Makoto summed up in shock.

"That's right."

=...Kokonoe is not gonna like hearing about that= Kajun and Makoto said in unison.

"Yes." Sento smiled.

"Come here you stupid...AH it bit me!" Ryuga cried, holding his hand.

"Holy crap! It breathes fire too!?" Ragna panicked.

"Of course. Gotta give it a means to defend itself ya know." Sento smiled as the Cross-Dragon flipped Gatling into a slot in its back before unleashing a barrage of fireball bullets at the two as it chased them around.

=...has Noel seen it yet?= Makoto asked.

"Kawai!" Noel cheered from upstairs.

"OH SURE HER IT LIKES!" Ryuga and Ragna snapped.

"Because she's not an idiot like you two," Sento deadpanned.

"OI OI OI!"

* * *

"...tch..damn it," Jin whispered, leaning over the edge of a building to see some NOL Soldiers and Guardian Robots looking around. He heard about being declared as a 'traitor' to the NOL due to interactions of Ragna the Bloodedge, and frankly...it angered him and made him grow suspicious. And to make matters worse...Utsumi was leading the search time...and that one of the NOL's Wings of Justice was sent out to dispose of both him...and Noel Vermillion.

"Utsumi sir, still no sign of Jin Kisaragi," one of the soldiers spoke.

"He's around here…" Utsumi spoke, "I can feel it." he explained as his glasses glared over, hiding his eyes, "Search the rooftops." he ordered as the Guardians began forming into mechanized ladders to carry the soldiers upward to the building tops.

"And should we spot Ragna the Bloodedge or Noel Vermillion, sir?"

"Shoot Bloodedge on sight and bring Vermilion in, _Alive_ and _Unharmed_!" he stressed, "Feel free to shoot Kisaragi."

"...you just want to get Yayoi-san to notice you, don't you sir?" the soldier asked.

"..." Utsumi pushed said soldier off the ladder and let him fall into a dumpster.

"Oh god dirty diapers!"

"The rest of you get back to work!" Utsumi ordered, "The Imperator personally sent out one of the Wings of Justice to dispose of these criminals, and it is our job to help them anyway possible!"

"Damn it...Utsumi is too smart to hide from for long." Jin growled as he began looking for a new hiding spot, _'Still, what's going on with the NOL? This screams suspicious...Gentoku...what are you hiding?'_

* * *

' _Damn it...these change of plans just keep rushing things...Just what is the Imperator doing?"_ Gentoku thought as he sat in his office, a heavy frown evident on his face, "...I know you're there, Phantom."

For a moment, silence befell the room...until the shadows began to warp into a portal of sorts, letting a figure float out. The figure seemed to resemble a witch's cloak, the tassels acting as arms while the hat hid its face...in fact, nothing could be seen of its body.

"What? Come to gloat at my being undermined again? If so, I'm really not in the mood for your teasing."

" **..."**

"...Look, you only come unless it's to piss me off..or if the Imperator has something to say," Gentoku stated with a frown..before he tensed up in realization, "...or if she's near…"

" **..."** Phantom said nothing as the shadows formed into a box shape before Gentoku.

"And this gesture is?"

" **...Pandora's….box…"** a voice whispered from within Phantom's cloak.

"?!" Gentoku tensed as he shot up, "You found it?!"

" **...Nabe...shima…."**

"Nabeshima...what does he have…" he paused, "Son of a bitch…wait. How did you..."

" **...current...wielder...of the Izayoi…"**

"...you trailed her, didn't you?" Gentoku asked, earing silence in response, "...Of course...but wh...of course...The last people to come into contact with him was Build and his crew…"

" **..."**

"Dammit…" Gentoku sighed as he sat back down, "Keep a close eye on her. We don't need her digging too deep."

" **..."**

"...Don't ignore my orders. You may have been one of the Six Heroes at one point, but you're a servant to us still Phantom..or rather..N-" Gentoku began before he was forced against the wall by an invisible force, "?!"

" **Silence…"** Phantom whispered, a faint glow being seen within the darkness of her cloak as Gentoku was pushed further into the wall.

"...Gh…" he grunted, "Fine...I'll..back off…" he gasped out when whatever forced pushed him against the wall vanished, letting him fall to the floor and gasp for air, "Damn...devil woman…"

Phantom said nothing as she delved back into the shadows.

"I hate them all…" he groaned.

* * *

"...Grr...where are they?" Makoto muttered, waiting in the park with a few bags, "I swear if Ryuga got Noellie lost somewhere unsafe, he's having a free trip to the moon via my fist…"

"We're here!" Ryuga shouted as he ran up to her. Makoto blinked a few times, seeing his costume this time.

"Why are you wearing a highschool uniform?" Makoto asked.

"It was Noel's idea!" Ryuga quickly replied.

"...really?"

"I...it's true…" Noel spoke as she ran over, her hair let down as she wore a female school uniform.

"...oh god I'm getting flashbacks to our Academy days…." Makoto whispered, "...Man, we got into a lot of crazy stuff, like the watermelon incident."

"Mmm~!" Noel whined, blushing in embarrassment at the memory.

"What...watermelon?" Ryuga blinked.

"Noellie accidentally ate a Siethr induced Watermelon and it was growing in her tummy...and it resulted in a lot of vines growing out of her belly button," Makoto answered.

"She got pregnant with a watermelon?!" Ryuga freaked out.

"It turned back into a seed thanks to Mai!"

"I don't even know who that is! Ugh. I swear if there's cute little watermelon midgets running around and ruling their own personal island…."

"You know that show, too?"

"I'll deny it around the others…" Ryuga added quickly. "...Garnet is OTP." he added before the girls giggled, "Shut up…"

"It's okay Ryuga. Your secret's safe with us," Makoto giggled.

"..So did you get the food or not?" Ryuga asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yup. Everything on the checklist," Makoto nodded, handing the bags to him, "Keep in mind that I'm being very risky here giving you guys this out in the open. I may work for the NOL still, but I am still a spy for Kokonoe after all."

"Yeah...but you're not an asshole either, so that's more or less just you telling us not to screw up." Ryuga argued.

"Uhm…" Noel muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. I know she meant just me!" he complained. His jacket then opened as the CrossDragon flew out and landed on his head, "Oh for...get off my head, you stupid fire breathing troll!"

"Why are you being so rude?" Noel asked.

"Cause I'm sure Sento has a recording device in it, and spy gear!" he complained as it seemed to laugh at him with a recorded laugh track, "Oh very funny."

"...actually the recording and spy stuff would more be Kokonoe's thing," Makoto argued.

"No. Sento would do so for one reason and one reason only."

"...what?"

"Idiot clips." he said as CrossDragon...nodded in agreement, "SEE!?"

"...actually that would be up Sento's alley too," Makoto admitted.

"Hai," Noel nodded in agreement.

* * *

"...Am I that predictable…?" Sento frowned, hearing that on his device.

"Oi Sento, I'm going out. You want anything?" Ragna asked.

"No I'll be fine. Even if it's not good, being the only one who eats Noel's food leaves me stuffed." he groaned, sitting up from his chair, "Just take care. They have buffed up their game with actual smart people."

"Smart people got it. I'll see how tough they are with the Ryuga solution."

"Punch till it dies?"

"Punch till it dies." he nodded.

"Well like I said be careful. Utsumi might not seem like it but he's clever and knows how to sneak up on people." he added as he began typing at the computer as he looked over the best matches Makoto and Ryuga found while messing with his Full bottles.

"Oh come on. It's not like he's actually a cyborg."

"You know sometimes I wonder...like how he can open any electronic door without typing in codes or scanning anything." he muttered to himself.

"How about I cut a limb off and see?" Ragna frowned, grabbing his sword.

"I'm tempted to say do it…" he sighed, "But in the event he's just squishy...maybe not." he smiled.

"Our talks are nice." Ragna muttered, heading for the door.

"Oh Ragna good time! I made coffee, and its columbian!" Isurugi cheered, "I think you went to jail there once…"

"If Noel didn't love you…" he sighed, just walking away.

"You know you love me too! Everyone loves me!" he laughed taking a sip before gagging at his own horrible failure and falling over, "Except myself...why...me…blarg-hrrk!"

"Now to hide the body before Noel-chan comes home." Sento sighed.

"We're home!" Ryuga shouted, kicking the door open, "And we got food...hey Master." he walked over Isurugi's twitching body.

"Master, what happened!?" Noel panicked rushing to his side and sitting him up.

"C-coffee….co-ffee…." he coughed out.

"Oh, do you want a drink?" she asked, pouring some into his mouth.

"Gaaahhhh…." he cried, suffering more as a result.

* * *

"Ugh...damn it," Ragna sighed to himself as he walked around the city. He was hoping not to drag anyone into his vendetta against the NOL and the person who ruined his life, and yet...both Ryuga and Sento have proven themselves time and again when it came to those Smash monsters. Plus if it hadn't been for Noel catching him in time...it would've started all over again, "...no. Still can't risk it...Terumi's mine and mine alone, and I…"

=Freeze=

"...damn it," Ragna muttered, not bothering to turn to see a group of Guardian Robots aiming at him.

"Ragna the Bloodedge." Utsumi spoke, typing commands into a tablet, "I'd recommend not fighting this."

"Oh yeah. Or what, four eyes?"

"Or this." Utsumi spoke as one of the Guardians tore off its soldier uniform and marched forward while bashing its fists together.

"Oh...yeah that's so…" Ragna began as he punched at the robot, only for it to block his arm and punch him across the face, "Da hell?"

"Genius...it knows your fighting style." Utsumi cut him off, "You have gotten caught on so many security cameras, I picked apart every move you have. This thing knows how to fight just...like... _you_ ," he stressed as it blocked a swing from his sword before punching his side and then across the face, making him stumble back, "That was your lower kidney and upper temple. Must hurt right?"

"Try harder. Sensei hits a lot harder, and Hakumen? ...Heh. you don't need to imagine." Ragna said, "By the way, if I cut your arms off...accident ok...me and Sento got a bet going."

"So...that's who's hiding you….but then again, I already knew that." he smirked, "That's why I have no human soldiers here."

"Yeah I picked up on that...also given your talk, can I take a guess and imagine...you just wanna chat or use me for testing your toys?"

"Hm...little of the latter, mostly the former." he admitted, "Believe it or not, I do have my own agendas even if my superiors are ever annoying and persistent to either kill you or...I don't know, mutate you into that monster again."

"Either way, I don't want that to happen...and sounds like you don't either."

"I believe that insanity is doing the same thing over and over and wanting different results." he explained, "I just want to progress so they say." he then adjusted his glasses, "By the way, why are you trusting me?"

"I'm not. You're talking in the same tone as my sensei and that stupid rabbit so I figure out quickly you wanted to talk no matter what."

"I don't trust the bastard who is moving our plans in a different direction. You know who…" Utsumi lingered, "I'd prefer to cut him out. My mind has its own vision for a better world...and I can't see it happening with _him_."

"...ok but I got to ask, why me and not Sento...I think you're smart enough to know things and he thinks highly of you." Ragna pointed out.

"I've already observed Kiryu Sento...he has one rule: No one dies." Utsumi explained, "This person however...needs to die."

"...that we can both agree on," Ragna admitted, "Sento's a cute kid, and maybe his ways aren't wrong, but they won't always be the solution...if i do this for you...this team up, I want one thing in return."

"I'm essentially asking a suicide mission against someone you despise more than hell itself...so it only seems fair."

"The Murakumos, I want to know how many are being fixed. How many are out and about, and I want Karai and Aoiro in an area I can ambush them."

"In Order of asked." Utsumi pulled up his tablet, "Faust and our financial backers, Nabeshima Industries, are working on reviving, advancing and reinstating...All of them." he started walking forward, "Second: by my last count, as keep in mind I am not part of that project, mine is solely on Pandora's Box and the Kamen Rider, currently 5 to 6." he sighed, "And for the last one: That won't be as easy. Night Rogue is moving them around and keeping them stationed in Faust bases. I can give you where Karai is stationed...but she has Blood Stalk with her...and trust me he's not easy to deal with. But if you want to ambush both...I'll give you a date and place...almost all Toto Faust agents will be there for this event."

"Good I'll take what's most convenient. I'll take Karai if you think I have the best shot now...and heads up, this alliance only works on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You don't become Sento's enemy."

"I never intended to." he held up the tablet, "This is Karai's location and the date of the planned gathering."

"What is this gathering?"

"Faust will attack on the day of the Imperator's visit...and steal Pandora's box in the chaos." he explained.

"...one last thing," Ragna said as he gave him a cold glare, "Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion...why did the NOL declare them as traitors? And don't say it's because of me."

"I'll find out that was not my area of eavesdropping I did hear it was Blood Stalk's idea." he explained, "And the man you're after is spearheading this idea after his promotion. But I can tell you this much. Its for two different reasons to both. As far as I see it...focus on keeping Noel Vermillion safe…"

"Sento has that handled, as does Ryuga. They may be jerks to each other but their reliable kids...Utsumi, I can see why Sento likes you. You're the same."

"Of course. We're both…"

"No not the genius thing, I think you both have someone you want to protect...that's why I'll trust you for now."

"I don't need you to trust me in the end...we just need the same threat dead." Utsumi added, "With that much we can agree on and at least work towards that." he walked off, "My suggestion is share that info on the tablet with Sento, the base Karai is hiding in is where he was...altered. It might be the closure he needs…"

"...Let's hope he takes it….but I can't just let it look like you gave it to me."

"What do you sugges-?"

* * *

"Yo." Ragna said, tossing Sento a tablet and Utsumi's broken glasses.

"Well...these clearly have some sort of wireless tech in them...not useable anymore though." Sento muttered before grabbing the tablet, "Oh…" he awed at the amount of data held within, "Amazing...this has some of the NOL's biggest secrets and data enough for me to literally hack them without being noticed for months!"

"Did you hurt Mister Utsumi?" Noel pouted at Ragna.

"Hey, I got lucky. I saw him in Litchi's tea shop alone and jumped him." he explained, "Oh don't give me that...guy knew how to take a punch."

* * *

"Pfft! Ahahahahahaha!" Hazama laughed at the shiner Utsumi sported, "Oh...oh you got wrecked! What happened? Piss off some giant for lack of intelligence?"

"I want to drown you in a sack...like a stupid animal…" Utsumi said simply as he left to get a spare set of glasses.

"Whatever, cyborg," Hazama chuckled as he walked off, _'Besides, after my small talk with Ms. Yayoi, I...'_

"Cyborg janai!"

"Bullshit."

* * *

"Wow Ragna, I'm surprise you got something you didn't break," Makoto teased.

"Like your tonfas?" Ragna sighed.

"My wh-" Makoto began before looking to see her tonfas broken in half, "AHH!"

"Why'd you do that?" Noel asked.

"Payback for that suckerpunch she gave me."

"I told you that was an accident," Makoto argued.

"Anyway..." Ragna began, walking up to Noel and patting her head, "You ok?"

"...ano, I am yes," Noel nodded, "Demo..why ask?"

"Why shouldn't I ask Say-I mean Noel!" Ragna corrected himself.

"...eh?" Noel blinked at that.

"N-nevermind," Ragna muttered as he turned, "J-just stay safe…I know this whole traitor thing has been hurting you and this was my fault, so I wanted to make sure you weren't feeling bad."

"Oh...well to be honest, it...has been bugging me for some time...but I've been just fine...I...I think…" Noel admitted, "...I..I think I need some fresh air."

"...Oi, squirrel girl."

"I have a name you know," Makoto frowned.

"Beat me in a fight, I'll ask for it. Take Noel out or something and be back before dark."

"...no need to tell me twice," Makoto nodded before smirking a bit, "You know...hidden in that rugged personality of yours...I bet you're a big ol softy, a big bro type of guy if ya will."

"You got Ryuga already and I'm too old for you. Take your flirting elsewhere."

"I was not flirting! I was...ugh nevermind!" Makoto complained as she stomped off, "Yeesh...give a guy a compliment and he takes it the wrong way…"

"...Ragna-san, are you ok?" Noel asked concerned.

"Have fun for once."

"...o...okay…" Noel gave a small nod as she began to walk out.

"Noel!" Ragna shouted.

"Umm...hai?"

"You're cuter without the hat, kid." he informed her.

"...eh?...EH?!" Noel exclaimed with a heavy blush. "Now who's flirting, Ragna-san!" she said running after Makoto.

"Oh and for the record, me and Ryuga are friends!" Makoto shouted, poking her head out the door before running after Noel, "Wait up! You forgot your cloak!"

* * *

"...Mmm~Why'd he have to say that?" Noel asked herself, trying to force the heavy blush off as she stood alone in the park...come to think of it, since Ragna came back, he was acting a bit more….nicer than usual. He was even nice to Sento of all people, "...what changed him?"

"Noel."

"?!" Noel tensed up, cautiously turning to see who had said that, "?!...Ts...Tsubaki."

"Noel, I'm glad I found you," Tsubaki spoke as she approached her, "I was hoping we could...talk."

"...talk?"

"Yes...why….why did you betray the NOL?" Tsubaki asked in an even tone, "You do realize what happens to traitors, right?"

"Betray?! How could you think I'm a traitor, Tsubaki!?" Noel asked, hurt in her voice.

"...Because the Imperator declared both you and…" Tsubaki paused, hiding a light twinge of pain, "Jin traitors after being seen with Ragna the Bloodedge back in Kagutsuchi…"

"I understand how that sounds, but Tsubaki the truth is Captain Jin disobeyed and went after Ragna-san himself."

"Ragna-san…" Tsubaki lingered on.

"Jin attacked his own men, he even attacked me." Noel tried to explained. "He hates me, he always did Tsubaki, he needs help."

"...no...you both need help…" Tsubaki stated, "Noel...please come along quietly...we can help you."

"No. Blood Stalk and Rogue will get me there." she said, "Come with us Tsubaki, we can find Jin-san together also...Tsubaki you need to know this...Ragna is Captain Jin's…."

"Stop lying, Noel!" Tsubaki scolded.

"I'm not lying! Tsubaki please, listen to me!" Noel begged.

"...Noel...I do not know who this Blood Stalk or Night Rogue is, but these lies...if you won't answer why…" Tsubaki began as she opened her cloak, revealing that she was wearing a cream-colored military suit underneath as she summoned a sword resembling a pen quill and a shield resembling a book, an eye on it, "Then I have no choice."

"Ts...Tsubaki?"

"Noel Vermillion...as a member of the NOL's Wings of Justice...I hereby declare you guilty of betraying the NOL. Your sentence…" Tsubaki began as she got into a stance, "...Is death…"

"...Tsubaki…"

* * *

"...you wanna talk about your attitude?" Sento asked Ragna, finding him on a rooftop.

"...you think I'm a bad person?" Ragna asked Sento while staring at the sky.

"No." Sento answered, "Having negative traits, and being a good or bad person are different things. It's not that I don't understand your methods. In fact, I can't deny that you did the best and logical choices in many of your past adventures."

"I regret it...killing Karai and the other Murakumos…." he confessed.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." he added, sitting next to him, "But you believed your choice was right...you still had control of your actions in the end. So...the choices made will reflect on you. But how you feel about them after...I belive that speaks more volumes of you."

"You know for a little brat you're not so bad, Sento."

"Ragna there's something I learned that...I should probably tell you." he sighed standing up but stopped when he took out Utsumi's tablet which had just gotten an alert, "Noel's in danger…" he spoke running away via his Rabbit Full Bottle.

"...that's good kid...be the knight in shining armor i can't be." Ragna smiled.

* * *

"AH! OW!" Ryuga cried as the CrossDragon was dragging him away via biting at his leg, "What do you want!? Walks? Snacks? MY SOUL!?"

It then sighed before spitting out fire and spelled out the situation.

"Danger...Noel...under...attack!?" he panicked, grabbing his jacket as he rushed off, "I'm coming guys!"

* * *

"Kyah!" Noel screamed, getting slapped around by Tsubaki's attacks as she used her guns to block her friends' sword slashes.

"You need to fight back! My justice means nothing if you don't fight!"

"...Tsubaki…" Noel cried, "Why….why are you doing this...Team Remix Heart, our school days….Makoto-chan, Carl...Mai...Kajun...were those days nothing?"

"Silence!" she snapped, slashing Noel hand, making her drop one of her guns. "You betrayed the NOL, you lead Jin down a dark path... you took my dream from me!"

"Wha-AH!" she cried as another swing came at her, only to blink as it never hit.

"Gh…" Ryuga grunted, grabbing the blade in a sword catch as he huffed before pushing it and Tsubaki back, "Okay...I don't know who you are lady...but it's clear this girl don't want to fight you." he huffed.

"Banjou Ryuga, you escaped NOL custody for murder of your fiancee," Tsubaki frowned, "Your sentence is also….Death."

"Ha…." he breathed, "so...they blamed me for that too…" he breathed as he lowered his head and slapped his forehead, "They knew that would hurt me more...than anything else…" he cringed trying not to lose himself at the moment.

"Banjou." Noel hugged him, "Please run away this isn't your fight."

"Noel...you're one of the few people who believe I didn't do anything wrong…" he spoke, "You're one of the only people who believe my innocence...if someone's gonna attack you...then it damn well is my fight."

"I'm willing to ignore you, Traitors take priority. Now come Noel Vermillion, and die by my blade you witch." Tsubaki glared.

"URUSEI BAKA!" Ryuga shouted, "Baka! Baka!" he shouted repeatedly, "DAI-BAKA!"

"...d-" Tsubaki began before jumping back from a strike from Makoto, "?!"

"Seriously, what are you doing, Tsubaki?!" Makoto snapped as she jumped back and joined the others.

"...Makoto…" Tsubaki whispered before glaring at Noel, "You dragged her into this as well, Noel?" she snarled, "How dare you take another important person from me!" she accused, "Makoto, come over here. Noel is a traitor and a liar because of her Jin is now a traitor."

"Jin left NOL himself. He doesn't care about them! Tsubaki, he wants Ragna!" Makoto said, "he's loco!"

"Wait, you guys know this chick?" Ryuga blinked.

"Ryuga...this is our friend, Tsubaki. You know..the one from our days at the Academy?" Makoto reminded him.

"Oh well sorry if I didn't get her from her attempt at Noel's life…" he groaned shaking his hands slightly. "hmm ok now I remember girl in love with Jin, huh….she looks like a bitch now."

"Excuse you!?"

"Your trying to kill my friend no nice things about you is coming out my mouth Tsubakai!"

"Ts-Tsuba...WHAT?!"

"Tsubakai! Cause your a baka!" he declared breaking the tension slightly.

"How dare a murderer insult a Wing of Justice!"

"I'm not a murderer! You guys just called me one!" he declared, "It's why I think the NOL can kiss my well toned ass!"

"How dare you! People like you are why Jin should never have come here!"

"Get over him! He has a brother complex!"

"Wha…"

"Oh wait...she doesn't know Jin and Ragna are brothers do she?" Ryuga realized.

"I was trying to tell her…." Noel admitted.

"...lie...lie….lie….lie...lie….lie…." Tsubaki trembled.

"Umm...I fucked up didn't i?" Ryuga gulped.

"LIES!" Tsubaki roared as she charged.

"YOU THINK?!" Makoto snapped before blocking Tsubaki's attempted slash, "Tsubaki, please st-" she tensed when she finally saw her weapon, "...Tsubaki...why...why are you…?!"

"Out of my way, Makoto!" Tsubaki snapped, pushing her out of the way as she charged at Noel

"No! I'm gonna protect Noel!" she said tackling Tsubaki

"Shut up Makoto! You're only her friend cause she was weak and lonely just like you were!"

"Tsubaki listen to yourself!" Makoto shouted, "What happen to the kind girl who came to me 'cause I was Makoto and not a Beastkin, the girl who spent those happy days with Team Remix Hearts?"

"..."

"And furthermore Tsubaki, why are you using the Izayoi!?" Makoto added, "You know what that thing does?! It..it could…"

"I know...and I'm willing to pay that price…" Tsubaki whispered, "Noel, Makoto...your my friends…" she sighed, "but it doesn't matter...when your standing in the way of justice...and even if my sight goes...Justice will always be by my side."

"Justice...Tsubaki, in what way is this justice?!" Makoto argued, "You of all people should be seeing the bigger picture! The NOL...persecuting the very people they should be protecting, letting these monsters roam free...accusing people who did nothing wrong..attacking Ikaruga! In what way is that justice?!"

"It is the Imperators will!" Tsubaki argued, "It is thanks to them we have order...peace...a world where we don't have to fear the Black Beast returning!"

"..."

"Makoto, Noel, I'm sorry...but if you're against the peace the NOL has worked so hard to protect…" Tsubaki frowned as she forced Makoto away and readied her blade, "Then you're threats to the world itself, like Ragna the Bloodedge...and the Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider is a threat?" Ryuga asked with a chuckle, "Oh that's rich...he's like the only jerk out there who gives a crap about everyone for no reason."

"...He's a menace to the NOL," Tsubaki scowled, "He attacks its Guardian Robots, assaults our soldiers...and interferes when one of the monsters attack the city! What would a criminal like you know what's right and wrong?!" she then blinked as floating math equations and formula flew by them, "What is this…"

"Say what you want…" Ryuga smiled, "That criminal...only does this job for one reason."

"Ear...to ear." Build spoke from behind her, making her tense as steam escaped his armor, "That's how large I smile when I save people."

 **=HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! YEAH~!=**

"Kamen Rider Build, sanjou~" he laughed swiping a hand across his antena, before flicking his hand out.

"Sen-AUGH!" Ryuga cried as the Cross-Dragon bit his neck, "I get it...I get it...ahhh!" he cried in pain.

"...you…" Tsubaki growled, turning to face build, "You're on the NOL'S most wanted...right next to Ragna the Bloodedge."

"How cold...I'm clearly greater." he chuckled.

"..."

"...Ryuga, Makoto, get Noel out of here. Now," Build ordered, "I'll hold her back." he explained as he walked around Tsubaki and moved in front of her, his back however still facing towards her.

"...gotcha," Ryuga nodded.

"Noel, come on," Makoto whispered, earning no response from Noel, "...Noel?"

"...Tsubaki…" Noel whispered, her eyes becoming emotionless for a moment

"Noel." Build spoke up, getting her attention, "Don't worry...I'll save everyone…" he laughed in such a manner one could almost feel the smile behind his mask.

"...h...hai," Noel nodded, her eyes back to normal as she ran off with Makoto and Ryuga.

"..." Tsubaki said nothing as she glared at Build.

"What? I got something on my back?" Build asked, grinning behind his mask.

"Are you always so insufferable?"

"Only for the pretty ladies." he joked as he finally turned around, "It's a pretty big part of my charm as a Hero."

"...you're no hero," Tsubaki stated, "You're an enemy to the world itself."

"Then that's how I'll be one." Build countered, "The world is cruel and accepts such things as war and violence as part of itself. I reject that very world, I strive for one goal and one goal only. A world of... _Love and Peace_!" he declared flashing the peace sign.

"...fine...then if you're going against the NOL…" Tsubaki began as she held her blade before her, "In the name of the Wings of Justice...Kamen Rider, your sentence..is death."

"Objection!" he snapped pointing at her, "I object! And demand a lawyer and a less unstable prosecutor!"

"I am judge, jury and executioner, like all the Wings of Justice, for we serve the Imperator and carry their will."

"Objection!" he repeated, now blocking each swing of her sword with kicks, "I'm gonna keep doing it 'till the words appear in big red letters over me like a comic book." he laughed, blocking another swing with his tank leg.

"Gh!" she growled, stepping back as Build stepped forward and faked trying to trip her to keep her moving back before she backed into a wall.

"Kabedon!" he laughed, slamming his hands next to her head, "Wow that was fun." he laughed, jumping back when she tried to stab at him.

"Why won't you take this seriously!?" she demanded.

"Cause that's what you want," Build sighed, "You want me to validate your choices. You want me to be the enemy in your heart that is hurting you. So that the hard choices you made to hurt your own friends are justified. You are loyal and steadfast...but I have to disagree with your justice." he went on, "To me, Justice isn't a force of judgment. It is an ideal that all should have in their heart and drive them to do the right thing, extend a hand of trust, belief, kindness, compassion." he listed, "That is justice to me...that is why I am going to call myself a Hero. I don't fight just for justice...it's just something I believe in. The Kamen Rider...I...I fight for life."

"...you...I...I…" Tsubaki trembled.

"...you were against this, weren't you?"

"...I...I have...my duty..to the NOL...but...Noel...Jin-nii-sama...minna...I.." Tsubaki whispered, trembling more before roaring out as she slashed at Build, who just let each attack hit his armor.

"It is admirable to fight for your cause…" he grunted, taking each and every swing as he pushed one leg back and kept himself from being forced back, "But it's okay...I will stop you...that is the one rule of the Kamen Rider…" he grunted letting the next hit land on his shoulder, before he grabbed the weapon and her hand with his, "Nobody dies...enemy or not. Nobody will die while I'm around."

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" Tsubaki snapped, her sword transforming into a bladed whip as she threw it at him.

"Woah!" Build yelped as he narrowly dodged it, "...What sword even is that!?"

"The Sealed Weapon, Izayoi..my family's legacy!" Tsubaki shouted as she formed her weapon into a bow, reeling the light arrow back before it shot out..multiplying into a literal swarm of arrows as they flew towards Build.

Build stomped his rabbit leg before he jumped high into the air with a red shockwave, causing the arrows to miss him. Build rolled forward and landed behind Tsubaki who turned around to slash only for Build to jump over her head and land behind her again.

"The Izayoi...where have I heard about it before?" Build pondered, ducking under a slash from Tsubaki, "...wait. Does it have the capabilities to manipulate light and disrupt transmission waves?"

"It does!" Tsubaki snapped, her sword changing into a broad sword as she slashed at him in a wide arc.

"So I was right." he said summoning his Drill Crusher and blocking her swing, "We'll save so much time if you learn to use the saying, the handsome genius is right." he muttered hooking her sword and moving to the side and dragging her with him, "And I bet there's some nasty side effect to it, isn't there?"

"..."

"I bet there is. With something as powerful as the Izayoi, there's always has to be a negative side effect."

"...it uses the user's light...and eventually if used too long, "Tsubaki paused, forcing her blade free before using her shield to push Build back, "It robs the user of its sight and until eventually…"

"...they die…" Build finished upon coming to the realization.

"Yes."

"Then why use it?" he asked.

"...if I wanted to even stand a chance against Jin or Noel...I needed something to help give me an even edge," Tsubaki answered, her hat shadowing her eyes, "Even if I do go blind from it...I must fulfill my duty...for the NOL...the Imperator...for justice."

"Soka…" he noted, "I'm meeting a lot of people who talk like this...I don't like it." he sighed, "I'm the only one allowed to risk his life for others." he pointed at himself in a selfish/childish tone.

"..."

"...but in all seriousness, do you really think this is the right thing?" Build asked in a serious tone, "I can tell...Noel and Makoto care about you a lot, and seeing you wanting to kill the former...calling them traitors without any actual evidence…Are you really okay with that?" he asked, "Can you truly say that if you do this, you'll be able to live with yourself? To know that you killed your friends for this so called justice?"

"...shut up…"

"That any of this...all of this...is the right thing?"

"Shut...up…" Tsubaki began to tremble, we sword and shield about to fall out of her hands.

"That's why I decided." he spoke calmly, "I'll save you too."

"..you'll...save me?" Tsubaki repeated.

"Hai. And to start...get rid of the Izayoi," Build stated, "I will free you of that much. And see if you can climb out of the darkness on your own. If you stumble...if you fall...you don't have to worry...someone will always be there." he went on as he pulled out two new bottles, "Let's begin an experiment."

 **=Harenezumi! Shoubousha! BEST MATCH!=**

"Build up." Build spoke as the pieces of armor formed in front and behind him.

The white spiky armor of Harenezumi in front and the new red armor behind. This one looked like a fire truck transformed into armor, the armor had chest compartments like the side of one, shoulder armor which looked like the front of the eponymous fire truck with a ladder extending upwards. An armband with a wheel decoration and a gauntlet that resembles the entire back section of a fire truck with a long latter like extension going over the back of his arm and over his wrist.

 **=RESCUE KENZAN! FIREHEDGEHOG! Yeah~!=**

"...so that part of the report was true," Tsubaki whispered as she stood ready, "You can change forms…"

"Eh what can I say? I'm not a fighter type. I don't waste hours mastering one weapon or skill to the extreme. Variety is the world's sweetest benefit."

"Soka…" Tsubaki noted, _'I've studied up on the capabilities of his other forms based on the footage shared, and yet...this one seems to combine his Harenezumi armor with a new one...I need to be careful for what this form can do.'_

"Sā, jikken o hajimeyou ka?" Build laughed, swinging his spiked mace of a right hand outwards as he usually did with his hand gesture.

"..."

"...okay, you seem calm at the moment," Build noted, "Otherwise you would've charged in by now, and you don't' seem to be the type to rush in on an unknown." he spoke twisting around his right arm tauntingly, "I'll applaud you for regaining your composure Tsu-chan."

"...Tsu-chan?"

"Would you prefer, Tsuki?" he teased before ducking under a swung before blocking with his right arm as the spikes extended and caught her sword.

"Grr…"

"Right..shouldn't have asked th-" Build began before ducking under a shield bash from her, "Shouldn't have a-" he jumped back from an attempted kick at her, "..you know it's rude to interrupt people right?"

"Says the person who let a wanted criminal away," Tsubaki argued.

"Untrue! I am a vigilante. Totally different I'll have you know. It means the authorities don't appreciate me effort to clean up their city." he argued, using the ladder on his arm to block the next swing before pushing her weapon away. He then aimed at the ground and fired a jet of water, which served to ruin her foothold and cause her to lose her balance.

"A-ahh!" Tsubaki screamed as she fell over, losing both her sword and shield as they slid across the floor.

"To be honest, I half expected this thing to ironically shoot fire…" Build admitted looking over the gun as it could be called. He then swung his right and fired a barrage of needles which landed and separated her weapons behind a barrier of spikes, "There. No need to worry about it now."

"...I see...se-" Tsubaki began as she got up, tensing before she felt it...a intense stinging sensation in her eyes as she fell back onto her knees, _'N..no...it's happened already?'_

"Your already losing it ever so slightly aren't you?" Build asked before he raised his left hand and tapped the red optic on his helmet, "Firefighters are also trained EMT's this optic lets me medically scan and determine what's wrong."

"N...no...it…" Tsubaki grunted as she looked up, her eyes looking a bit dull as from her point of view, Build seemed to be a blurry figure to her, "The Izayoi...it…"

"It's stealing your vision..." he sighed as he opened the red armor on his chest, revealing an impossible pocket space within the tiny compartment, "I might have to study it...see if I can find something reverse the effects."

"No one asking you…"

"Eh?"

"Do I sound like I need your help? Does it sound like I need or want you to save me!?" she snapped as she shot up. "I'm a Wing of Justice! I am the one who does the saving!"

"No one has to ask me." he replied, "I don't care if they appreciate it, that they thank me. They don't have to ask me either, I'll save anyone in need. Everyone needs to be saved sometime. That's what the Kamen Rider does." he said, "Any life no matter what is worth saving so that it can live. That is my justice, no matter what, no matter what others think, save someone."

"Your justice is flawed."

"Blasphemy, I am a super genius, nothing i calculate is flawed, you wish me to leave you alone, sorry, no matter what, no matter who, no matter when, i will come to help you, a wise woman once said when you help someone you help everyone." he stated simply, "I don't care if I'm hated, branded or despised. When the world is falling apart, I shall Rebuild it! Yayoi Tsubaki, I will destroy the current you and rebuild the Tsubaki Makoto and Noel are waiting for." he explained flashing back to RabbitTank so as to point at her, before twisting his hand and held it out towards her.

"Urusei!" she snapped, charging at him before a wall of ice separated the two.

"Kori...Jin-kun?" Build blinked, turning to the owner of this power.

"...nii-sama…" Tsubaki whispered, turning to look at him.

"Tsubaki…" Jin began, sheathing his katana as he walked towards her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I...I came to bring you and Noel in...your...traitors, but I know it was Noel fault!" Tsubaki declared.

"Wow love is blind…" Build said, "good thing I'm not in love with anyone."

* * *

"Acchoo!" Kokonoe sneezed with Kajun.

"...That was rather odd," Kajun whispered.

* * *

"I think…" Build muttered scratching the chin of his helmet.

"I am a traitor huh? So what?" Jin scoffed.

"Noel told me all sorts of lies, she said you attacked your own men….that you were brothers with the Bloodedge."

"Don't call my nii-sama that or refer to our bond so disrespectfully." Jin sighed.

"Yappa Bro-con dayo…." Build noted, earning a glare, "Nandemonai…." he whistled turning away.

"When I find the coldest temperature to kill you Rider…" he muttered, "Anyway….Tsubaki, give the Rider the Izayoi and go home."

"...I...I can't...I need this to…"

"You need to go home, this isn't your fight," Jin stated.

"Why is Noel that clawed into you?"

"AS IF I WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT WITCH ESPECIALLY THAT FACE!" Jin snapped at her, "That damn face...that face ruined my life."

"..." Build looked up, "She looks like your sister." he spoke earning his attention, "I'd wondered why Ragna often stared at her for a long time when he was lost in thought...but you confirmed it for me. Noel looks like yours and Ragna's little sister."

"Jin had a sister…."

"I killed her and that face appears again!" he snarled.

"Your demons are your problem Jin." Build replied simply, "Noel isn't your sister...she isn't…"

"Don't say her name..." he cut him off with a scowl, his katana already halfway out of its sheath. "If I hear that name...I'll go insane again just like before…"

"..." Build sighed, "What was so wrong about her?"

"She took all of nii-san's attention from me, he never played with me, he was always doting on her." he sighed, "I got over her, I got over him, I was happy Rider, Tsubaki was more important to me then anyone else!"

"One more time?" Build asked, cupping his rabbit ear.

"I was happy with Tsubaki...then that thing...she appeared before me again!"

"Well I got the desired effect from that." Build said, grabbing Jin by the shoulder and jumping up into the air with him, "The rest is private to you and me."

"Give me back Jin-Nii sama!" Tsubaki dermanded, "I can clear his name I know it!"

"No. Your both too mentally unstable and the rabbit half of me is saying keep him from you." he explained simply as they landed on a roof.

"What is your game here?" Jin demanded.

"Save everyone, save the world, but mostly just save this one day." Build explained, waving his hand dismissively, "Mainly I just want to confirm something and to do that I need to get a good look at your face for a second."

"Nii-sama!" Tsubaki cried before Utsumi's Guardians restrained her, "?! N..nande…"

"Take her in for emergency medical and psychological treatment." Utsumi ordered as the robots obeyed. As they did he kicked the Izayoi away, "Oops…" he whispered.

"Sumi-kun, please don't stop me!" Tsubaki cried as she was dragged.

"Unfortunately it seems your mental stability has dwindled due to using the Izayoi, you will need to rest and restore before you can go out with it again." he explained, fixing his glasses.

"Are you turning against me too?! Why are you all leaving me!?"

"Sedate her. She is falling too fast." he ordered simply as his glasses where reflecting too much light for his eyes to be visible.

* * *

"Yosh. Tsubaki is totally gonna get her ass kick by Sento, and hopefully he slaps the crazy out of her." Ryuga said before cross dragon bit him, "Ow! Why?!" he growled before it looked at a sullen Makoto and Noel, "Oops…"

"It's ok, Banjou..." Noel spoke, looking at his hand, "I'm sorry...you shouldn't had protected me...I should've fought for myself."

"Ah don't be stupid." he sighed, squatting down and lightly tapping her forehead, "All I'm good for is fighting, why not use that?" he smiled, making her look up at him.

"Besides this is Sento. He's totally gonna have her locked up in a secret prison cell by the time we come in hey Tsuba….AAAHHH!" Makoto screamed.

"What's the ma….AHHHHH!" Ryuga screamed as he and Makoto hugged each other, seeing Jin and Sento sharing a cup of tea.

"Oh...you're home." Sento greeted, "Utsumi took Tsubaki to the hospital so she could recooperate after using her weapon." he pointed at the Izayoi, which he mounted over the kitchen for the moment, "Don't worry. I'm gonna study it and see if I can reverse its effects. But for now Master wants to hang it over the kitchen like a trophy."

"Its tacky." Jin added.

"For once I agree shit stain." Ragna added.

"Hey!" Sento spoke up, "We agreed we had a cold war pact. Ragna gets to punch Jin once a day and Jin gets to 'try' and kill Ragna but we all know he'll fail."

"'Cause he wants to butt-fuc…" Ryuga started before he was frozen in a block of ice.

"Banjou!?" Noel panicked, seeing the block as Cross-Dragon began breathing fire to melt him free.

"I said Ragna and him had a cold pact, sadly everyone fair game." Sento explained to a glaring Makoto.

"I'm gonna glare till my eyes burn a hole in your brain."

"More room for ideas." he smiled.

"Like it or not...it's happening." Isurugi sighed, "Might as well get use to our new...set up...guest...house mate…"

"No. I'll live somewhere else i know a safe place." Jin said before glaring at Noel, "Trash."

"Okay that's it." Ragna groaned standing up.

"Sit!" Sento pointed as a weight fell from the roof and made him forcibly sit in the chair, "Jin. we went over this too…"

"No…"

"That does it. Ryuga, Makoto listen up. Jin Kisaragi's biggest fear is…." Ragna began

"Nii-san don't!"

"The moon!" Ragna told everyone.

"The moon?" they both blinked.

"Ever since he was a baby he kept saying 'nii-san nii-san Look! the moon gonna fall on me'!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed and pointed, "AHAHAHAAH~!"

"Yes yes. Point and laugh at the weirdo afraid of the moon." Sento smirked.

"How do you handle this nonsense Rider?" Jin growled.

"Thick skin and being the smartest person in the country. Kokonoe be damned!" he declared, "I am the world's greatest genius!"

=No your not= Kokonoe spoke...out of Cross Dragon.

"You dare hack my invention?!" Sento snapped.

=I gave you most of the damn money for it!=

"You still can't just do that its essentially my child. Not like you pay child support."

=Like your father of the year, you never call or visit!=

"Oh here we go again!" Sento swung his arms up.

"...wh-what am I looking at?" Jin asked.

"Pretty sure Sento's future Ex-wife." Isurugi spoke.

"Just fuck already!" Ryuga shouted before he got a face full of blue fire, "MY FACE! My handsome face!"

"No! Ryuga-san handsome face!" Noel panicked, running to get water, while Makoto ate popcorn with Isurugi.

"This is good…" Makoto said between bites "And honestly..it's fifty-fifty on Kokonoe and Sento, and Kajun and Sento."

"Pass the popcorn," Isurugi spoke.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk with us in private?" Ragna asked with Jin alone with Sento again.

"I just need to ask. Jin. did you almost fall into that Cauldron as well?" Sento inquired.

"Cauldron?"

"Yeah you know, the thing that made Ragna keep living a Groundhog day?" Sento explained.

"I was defeated outside that area by nii-san," Jin answered.

"Why ask that?" Ragna asked.

"Something that's been bothering me about a revelation I came upon." Sento answered, "Ragna, I think your not the only one who was flung back in time."

"Not like it matters. When do we save Tsubaki?" Jin argued.

"When I calculate the right time to strike." he said, "Faust won't give her up that easily. They also have eyes in the NOL remember that, the files from Utsumi's tablet tells me as much. I got a video showing us her condition….she is a fighter." he winced at the punch she gave a doctor. "She might need Izayoi close to stabilize; thats a theory for now let's hope it's just that."

"So what's your plan?" Ragna asked.

"First I need to do two things, study the Izayoi, learn all I can. And Second; discover a way to mitigate its effects." he went on, "But after that, I'd need to get to her and to do that...I'd need to break into the NOL's secure medical wing as myself...or as Build. One requires stealth, the other would be more direct and probably work as I have three violent people to distract them."

"We're not strong enough."

"Hmm?" Ragna and Sento looked at Jin.

"The building she's in...its where the Smash are likely being made." he explained.

"What do you mean?" Ragna demanded.

"Remember what my nickname is?" Jin asked with a sigh.

"The hero of Ikaruga. What about it?" Sento asked.

"...we tested the Smash there." Jin confessed.

"...you what?" Ragna frowned at that.

"What are you talking about?" Sento demanded, "Tested Smash...that would imply that the NOL has known of their existence long before Faust began using them."

"Faust was the NOL's Top Secret shadow division." he revealed, "A group of scientists and soldiers who...did the especially unsavory work. Key among them were the two legendary Devil Scientists who were like Dr Frankenstein made real." he sighed.

"Why do you know this?"

"Because me and Himuro Gentoku helped founded them -or take them over as Gentoku did- along with my best friend…"

"What?" Ragna growled at that.

"Wait. Gentoku...my boss is involved with Faust?" Sento demanded.

"The Toto Prime Minister is among the few who chooses to focus on peaceful negotiations. While the others of Hokuto and Seito focus heavily in military might. It's why the Imperator uses Toto as a sort of safe ground for meetings and gatherings. No one trusts a place that has tanks patrolling the streets."

"So you were Faust you son of a bitch. Who are you Rogue or Stalk?!" Ragna demanded, grabbing him by his collar.

"Neither I was supposed to wear my friend's third armor. But after Ikuraga I declined it." he answered.

"Friend...third armor?" Sento asked.

"You keep talking about a friend."

"Ahh. Faust's Dai Shuryo." Jin sighed. "The real inventor of the Build armor….his name is….Katsuragi..." he began as Ragna and Sento felt a dreadful chill down their spines, "Takumi."

"Real inventor…" Sento whispered before his eyes widened. He got up and ran for his lab. making the two brothers blink. After a moment the ground suddenly shook as a loud banging ran through the building.

"Da hell!?" Ragna shouted as they fell out of their seats.

"AH! The house is falling!" Ryuga's voice panicked as he ran out of the bathroom from his shower dressed in just a towel. "Quick Ragn.a use Jin as a body shield!"

"Ok Ryuga. He's an asshole but still my baby brother….I'll play get help but that's it."

"My eyes!" Jin cried as the towel slipped.

"AH!" Ryuga panicked as another banging sound shook the building.

"Okay once was one thing, but twice?! What the hell is going on!?" Makoto shouted, running down from the upstair room, "What's g- OH MY GOD!" she covered her eyes upon seeing Ryuga.

"I WAS IN THE SHOWER!"

"Why is it at attention!?"

"I was thinking about this one time with me and Kasumi were…."

"AHH! TMI!" Makoto exclaimed.

"STOP!" Jin shouted, "I don't want to hear this."

"What? Its not my fault if I'm not gonna die a virgin like you." Ryuga countered pointing at Jin.

"What's everyone screaming for?" Noel asked, walking in and looking at Ryuga, "...pants," she said simply before going into the basement after their third quake.

"AH! RYUGA!" those still upstairs, even Jin cried.

"I SAID SORRY!"

* * *

"Sento?" Noel asked as she found Sento taking a giant sledgehammer to the wall. After one last strike he reached into the wall and pulled the panel he used to test Best Matches out via a handle built into it. "Sento what is that?"

"..." he breathed as he turned the green panel around to look at the other side, "A part of Pandora's box…" Sento explained. "...Noel-chan…" he breathed backing away and sitting before the machine they used to make the Full Bottles, "Master had this….he had the Build armor...these all belong to Faust…." he panted lowering his head, "Why does he have these…" he then blinked as his mind flashback to a few minutes ago, "...the Izayoi!"

"Eh?" Noel blinked before Sento rushed past her, "S-Sento?!"

* * *

" **Here."** Blood Stalk said, putting the Izayoi infront of Tsubaki.

"?!" Tsubaki tensed, quickly grabbing the weapon as she shot up out of bed, "Who are you?"

" **Special shadow division super agent, Blood Stalk under top secret orders from Gentoku."** he explained, **"And I...oh I have plans for you my dear. You...you're gonna save the world."**

"What? Shadow Division? But the Wings of Justice..." Tsubaki began.

" **Are nothing compared to the super heroes of Faust."**

"Faust...then then Noel was right!"

" **Whoa whoa whoa, no you got it wrong, Noel accidently discovered us, and assumed we were the bad guys. The Smash, the Kaijin, their failures of secret experiments."** Blood Stalk explained, **"It's easy to see the people who will do anything for their lords and nation as the bad guys. But...that's okay, it's what we do."**

"No no. Your... I'm…"

" **You are the only real justice, Tsu-chan!"** he said, grabbing her hand, **"Utsumi vouched for you, he pleaded with us to accept you into our inner circle to take back project Build!"**

"The...the vigilante..."

" **No he's a thief, our director Katsuragi Kisaragi-kun's best friend was meant to have that armor...but that man and Noel stole it."**

"...Noel...she…" Tsubaki whispered before shaking her head and pulled her hand away, "No...no no...she…"

" **She's been tricked she's confused, their all confused, its Build's fault, take him down and Jin, Makoto, Noel they'll come back to you, we'll protect them we are faust….we will never abandon you, Yayoi."** he held his hand out towards her, **"We work for the Imperator to do what must be done across the three sectors, we shake the hand of the devil for the sake of the world. So...won't you shake an old sinner's hand?"**

"..." she then gulped.

* * *

 **-3 mins later-**

"Tsubaki!" Utsumi called out coming in and seeing her back in her uniform with Faust's symbol on it now.

"Sumi-kun, its alright. Stalk-sama has shown me the truth."

"Stalk?" he repeated, "Wait...calm down think this over for a moment. Your unwell...hurt...you need to rest and recover!" he said walking over to her.

"No. I must recover the Build plans. we at Faust must save the world. That is the Impreator's will." she said, "By doing that Makoto, Noel and Jin will be saved."

"Demo…" he whispered, a look of panic on his face.

"Sumi-kun if you really want to help me...then don't abandon me."

"Tsubaki…" he repeated before sighing, "I understand...I shall inform our commander you are ready for...operations and missions." he said turning away.

"I also require volunteers to be turn into Smash."

"...Understood…" he slowly nodded before walking out, growling a bit as his hands trembled in anger, "Stalk…You shall pay for this."

* * *

"This is a part of Pandora's box!?" Ryuga and Makoto freaked, holding up the panel.

"So this is where Katsuragi hid it." Jin noted.

"But...Master has had it here for years…" Noel pointed out.

"Damn it!" Sento groaned as the Izayoi was indeed gone.

"That's not how you do it." Ragna said, "This is how. DAMN IT!" he snapped, punching a table in half.

"What...why is this happening?" Ryuga asked.

"'Cause your all too trusting, obviously this Master was a trusted agent of the Dai Shuryo." Jin explained.

"Woah woah woah back up! Dai Shuryo? Katsuragi? What's going on?" Makoto asked.

"Jin just confessed that he's with Faust." Ragna answered.

"Well….OOF!" he cried as Makoto punched him in the stomach with enough force to lift him up off the ground.

"Makoto let me finish." Ragna sighed, "And so is Gentoku and all of the NOL."

"No wait….AH!" Jin cried being punched again.

"Wait...so we were always working for Faust…?" Noel panicked.

"No they are a secret black ops splinter cell which they can deny was ever part of the NOL should they publicly come to light and their less than human acts with them." Sento explained.

"That's right…" Jin grunted "like Ikuraga." he sighed, "We kidnapped the soldiers we beaten, even the women and children...and tested the Smash experiments on them."

"..." Ryuga listened to that before he punched Jin this time with a flaming fist.

"Punch him again either of you and i'll kick both your asses." Ragna sighed.

"Your defending him?!" Ryuga demanded, "How am I supposed to just listen to this bullshit after what his friends did to me...to Sento! To Kasumi!"

"I protested that." Jin panted.

"Yeah well she's still gone! So clearly not enough!"

"Banjou." Sento sighed. "He tried."

"And the reason I couldn't stop it was cause it was Katsuragi's direct order," Jin added.

"Katsuragi Takumi...the Devil scientist who invented the Smash...Night Rogue...Blood Stalk...and Build." Sento listed.

"Wha…?" Ryuga blinked at that.

"Build is stolen from the enemy…" he spoke.

"Jin, tell us everything."

"...Katsuragi is the smartest man as smart as you." Jin explained to Sento. "Sometimes it was hard to truly understand him, but he only confided in me...not in everything but few things. Like Banjou Ryuga, for some reason he wanted you dead." he sighed, "I told him we had no reason to hurt you, you were a nobody, not a threat to any of our plans." he sighed, "After you were sent to jail, I never saw the Dai Shuryo since, we receive his orders via Stalk."

"That never seemed odd to you?" Ragna asked.

"Me and Takumi have a special call sign. I was able to verify it, and he was very clingy to the Stalk armor he wouldn't let just anyone have it." he explained, "Besides, I understood he went dark its cause he grew tired of Gentoku direction over his army."

"Hmm…" Ragna muttered at that.

"What is that look?" Jin asked.

"It's the 'your stupid' look." Ryuga explained.

"Are you fools thinking Katsuragi is Stalk?"

"Of course he…" Makoto started.

"Takumi's a pacifist." Jin deadpanned.

"Eh?" the group blinked at that.

"He never liked violence, nor did he like to fight."

"Yeah that's not why you are stupid." Ragna spoke up.

"If anything, the rest of you also are." Sento sighed.

"What do…"

"If this Takumi guy made Build...and its in Sento's hands and someone else is using the Blood Stalk suit...doesn't it seem possible that what they actually did was cut someone who opposed their plans out of the picture?" Ragna pointed out, "Give it a second. This is the face he used to make as a kid when he was figuring things out."

"That's impossible. Gentoku needed Takumi's genius. He never let anything happen to him, he sooner kill anyone who could…" he then thought about it, "God damn it Terumi."

"Eh?"

"That's probably the only person who'd pull a stunt like you describe, nii-san."

"Uh-huh." Ragna nodded.

"I told you you guys were dumb." Sento sighed with a shrug of his shoulder.

"So was Terumi, all the secrets to Build and Pandora were lost." Ragna sighed, "...unless…"

"His research files." Sento cut him off, "No genius would be dumb enough to have their work in just their brain alone. Do you have any ideas how many times I've had to erase something from my own mind to make room for something else in the mind palace?"

"Yeah but I'm the only one who knows who he'd give it to." Jin said before blinking, "Wait. Did you say 'Mind palace'?"

"It's what he names his massive memory." Makoto explained, tapping Sento's head.

"Takumi did the same."

"Must be a genius thing." Ragna muttered.

"Ok spill. Where them notes or do me and Ragna have to double pound you?" Ryuga snarled.

"Pffttt…." Makoto held back a laugh, "I bet...he'd...half like that...HAhahaha!"

"Hmm?" Noel blinked innocently.

"N-nothing Noellie," Makoto snickered.

=Grrrrr…= Cross dragon snarled.

"What's with him?"

"He gets like that when he smells Smashes." Sento explained.

"Smash...well I guess that is helpful...wait where are you going?" Jin demanded.

"Hero time." Sento smiled grabbing his trenchcoat.

"..."

"Come on boy." Sento smiled as the CrossDragon landed on his shoulder, "I wonder what kind it is. Must be strong if your this upset." he mused before stopping as Jin got in his way, "What?"

"Are...are you just insulting me by now? What possible reason could you have for going out at this time while our enemies are waiting for us to make any move!?" Jin demanded.

"Because I'm a hero plain and simple. That title means something to me, maybe if you know what a hero was you could respect it to." he muttered, "I'm not a soldier, and I'm not your soldier. If anything you're under my protection, so try not to get cocky Jin-kun." he smiled gently slapping his face before walking around him.

"...ugh…" Jin facepalmed, "The fate of the world...is in the hands of some idiots , trash, and a egomaniac with a high IQ."

"So no different then the ones controlling it right now?" Sento countered making him blink, "To many, the people who lead the NOL are Egomaniacs, idiots who don't know how to use their power, or trash who abuse it to their own end." he turned around to Jin with a smirk, "What do you think your seen as to those who hate the NOL? Yet here you are trying to make up for something aren't you? You too can be considered egomaniacal or an idiot. Your hardly in a place to look down on others, so why not try and fix the mistakes you've been a part of, try and honestly earn that hero title your burdened with?"

"..."

"Oh? I hit something d-" Sento began before tensing, Yukianesa inches away from his face.

"Just go before I decide to cut you down…" Jin frowned.

"Lashing out at others when your afraid to agree to a critique is a bad trait, one you seem to never get rid of…" Sento sighed as he resumed walking away, earning another confused look.

"...what does he mean?" Jin demanded the others.

"I d-" Noel began.

"Silence, trash," Jin scowled before he was socked across the face.

"Sento's right. You gotta get over that nasty attitude." Ryuga said, walking past him.

"Ragna, as the big brother from here on, you'll also take responsibility for Jin's outbursts." Makoto said with a sweet smile.

"Wait...by Resp-" he paused as she cracked her knuckles, "Jin shut the hell up!" he snapped at him.

"...Nii-san…"

"Don't you dare use that creepy-ass tone!"

* * *

Sento rushed out onto the streets to where the Smash was located. He stopped as Guardian robots were tossed through the air making him turn to the Smash responsible. This was a new category for him, its body looked to be mechanical made up of gears and pieces of interlocked machinery and metal locked into a sort of human shape. It was a tall incredibly broad shouldered beast with its head sunken down into its torso and a visible face in the middle of the top of its torso. It had two green eyes and a circular mouthpiece not unlike a kind of gas mask. The arm section seemed to resemble paws to an extend made of metal with gaps along the sides and pistons extending from the back of its hands. The Smash grabbed a Guardian as its arms seemed to unfold and wrap around it and its own body. It groaned as it began crushing it with a bearhug that left only a flattened hunk of metal in place of a sophisticated combat robot.

"I guess I could call this a Press Smash." Sento noted as the pistons on its hands extended and it slammed the ground causing a massive quake that knocked people and attackers over, "...and it can cause quakes...joy."

The Smash roared as its armor seemed to open and out of each opening, black tentacles of similar looking ooze shot out and began slashing the Guardians that were too far out of range. Each appendage was ended in bone claw like spikes as they pierced the robots and caused them to explode.

"...wait...that ooze...those bones..they're like…"Sento whispered as his eyes widened in realization, "Arakune's…"

The Smash roared as the tentacles receded back inside. It groaned seemingly in pain from the process as Sento put on his belt after the last Guardian exploded.

"Well then guess I get two lives to save." he whispered, inserting Rabbit and Tank.

 **=BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY!?=**

"Henshin!"

 **=HAGANE NO MOONSAULT YEEAAAH!=**

Build rushed forward as his armor settled into place with a burst of steam. With each step he roared, earning the Smash's attention. He stomped his rabbit foot before jumping into the air and rolling forward while aiming his tank leg outward. Build roared as he came in flying as the Smash roared turning to him as the tentacles where summoned out again. The two prepared to clash as the Rider kick came down.

* * *

 _SZ: I know what you guys are thinking. 'Aw man another cliffhanger?!'_

 _Z0: Shut up we're the writers and we decide how to end things!_

 _SZ: Eeyup. Plus again, you're probably thinking 'seriously? Rushing into the Evil Tsubaki plot from Chronophantasma and late Continuum Shift?'_

 _Z0: I mean...I don't think that many people care in the why now aspect as much as the why at all aspect._

 _SZ: People I think don't like that part because it was basically filler in Chronophantasma...even if Tsubaki mastered the Izayoi and got a new form/armor out of it._

 _Z0: That's true. But we figure it'll serve well for this arc of the series since by later points we'll have to many things going on all at once._

 _SZ: Yeah...ahem, anyways I guess that'll do for now I suppose._

 _Z0: Preview time!_

* * *

 **Jikai, Blazbuild!**

Sento: Mixing Smash and the Arakune for a symbiotic monster. I'd be interested if I wasn't horrified.

Jin: You want to break into one of the Faust labs…

Ryuga: It was mostly Ragna's idea.

Jin: Genius!

Ragna: Don't give me that creepy look!

Ryuga: It could be out chance to strike back so lets do it...before we get caught by the girls or Sento.

Jin: A pincer maneuver would suffice...go at it from different sides.

Ryuga: Oi. Who's lost child is this..and why does he have a doll?

?: My sister is not a doll!

?: Hungry~

Ragna: why do I have an urge to curse loudly around this hoooded brat?

Sento: I left you guys alone for a few hours…

?: Shut up, pedo-tachi!

Ryuga: P-pedo!?

Ragna: I knew I wasn't gonna like this brat…

Sento: Also what's with this child with the giant...

?: He's here...in this city...Relius Clover…

 **Entry 9: Growing Pains**


	9. Entry 9 pt 1

_SZ: *plops down*Whoo...finally finished with KH 3…_

 _Z0: Isn't there a DLC coming out?_

 _SZ:...*goes back to play KH 3*_

 _Makoto: Yeah….I think he's gonna be busy, so...neither authors don't either series used in this, and own any original content in here._

 _Z0: Enjoy! *cuts the rope bringing down the curtain via borrowed Ultima Weapon Keyblade*_

 _-line break-_

 _Sento: Genius physicists Kiryu Sento...ah...sorry I can't really talk much at the moment I'm busy doing all the hard work in this story._

 _Makoto: That and...some pretty heavy stuff happened last time…_

 _Ryuga: Like how your friend Tsubaki was sent out to get Noel and….Jin….and used a highly dangerous weapon called the Izayoi to try and get them._

 _Makoto:..._

 _Ryuga: Wh-OW!_

 _Jin: Bum...read the mood…_

 _Ryuga: Shut up Bro-con!_

 _Makoto:..Sento managed to get the Izayoi away from Tsubaki in hopes of finding a cure for the side-effects...but it got stolen...and made a startling realization_

 _Ryuga: Our place has real cheap construction?_

 _Ragna: That Master has a part of the Pandora box and that Faust is part of the NOL!_

 _Ryuga: I blame this creepy perverted Bro-Con!_

 _Jin: Do you want to die, bum?_

 _Ryuga: Bring it, ice freak!_

 _Sento: I'm fighting a monster and even I'm taking the time to focus! Do your jobs before I recast you idiots!_

 _Jin:...on to the next chapter…_

 _Ryuga: This ain't over…_

* * *

Build grunted upon being tossed onto a car. He quickly flipped off as several tentacles slammed into and through the car via their sharp bone tips. Build jumped higher via his rabbit leg just as a shockwave tore through the ground he landed on. Build swung his tank arm as he grabbed a street light arm and swung around before flipping back up into the air. As he did, he swung around and aimed down. The Smash looked up in time to get a face full of tank boot which slammed it into the ground back first. The treads began spinning causing sparks and grunts of pain to come from the monster. Build lifted and stomped his Rabbit leg as he used it to spring up just before the tentacles closed in and resulted in their overshooting and essentially strapping the monster to the ground via missing and anchoring into the ground around it.

" **Z….a….az...ure….pa….dora….b…."** the Smash hissed out, struggling to get free.

"Arakune...are you in there?" Build asked landing on the ground, "And whoever is the Smash half?"

The Smash gave off a gurgling screech as more slime bursted from it and lunged at Build, taking the form of a shark head with razor-sharp bone teeth. Build flipped back and kicked the shark head with his tank leg. As he fell back he pushed up with both arms and slammed his rabbit leg into the monstrous appendage and sent it flying back when the spring coil released.

"Okay...may need to go far-range for this," Build said as he took out both the Taka and Gatling Full Bottles.

 **=TAKA GATLING BEST MATCH!=**

"Build up!" Build stated as he jumped over another shockwave attack, as he did the two armor halves formed around him.

 **=Tenku no abarenbo! HawkGatling!=**

The armor slammed into place as steam escaped from the gaps. Build's wings grew out as he flew over another swing from the tentacles. He looped around a building as he held up his DrillCrusher in gun mode and HawkGatlinger. He aimed and fired as shots rained on the hybridized monster. It roared arms and tentacles swinging around to deflect the bullets only for the HawkGatlinger rounds to 'hatch' and fly around its defenses, the Smash crying out in pain as it staggered back.

"Okay. Now t-" Build began before the Smash began to spasm, making him blink behind his helmet before a pair of large slime wings grew from its back, it's pistons now adding spiked protrusions, almost like beaks as it took off into the air, "...it adapts…."

The Smash roared out as it threw its pistons forward, nearly coming off its limbs as the 'beaks' flew at Build at high-speed, slashing and scraping his armor as he nearly lost his footing in the air. Build grunted as he turned around and began shooting back as both flew around firing back and forth at one another. However...the Smash seemed to have the upperhand as its tentacles deflected the bullets fired at it, along with the surprised bullets that got past the previous ones.

"Its adapting to my attacks…" Build whispered, narrowly dodging each 'beak' fired at him, "If this thing is Arakune...given he was once human...he must've been a brilliant human being."

" **Mu….have...Azure...Pan...dora's...box…."** the Smash gurgled.

"This is going to be a long fight…" Build cringed before flying away from gun fire aimed at them.

More Guardians arrived and aimed upwards as they began shooting at both targets. The Smash took notice of the Guardian Robots before its tentacles shot down and pierced them in their chest, each one slowly shutting down as they fell onto the floor.

"What's it…"

" **Zure...Azure...azure! Azure! KkikikikikikikikI!"**

"...?!" Build tensed in realization, "The robots are fueled by Siethr…."

Build flew up as the hybrid monster screeched and flew after him. Build looked around quickly as he began putting his powerful mind to work. He had a distinct disadvantage at the moment with this set up, and he doubted he had the power at the moment to blast through the hybrid monsters defenses. He'd need one of his more powerful Best Matches.

"I'm gonna need to set this up...come on big guy...yes you smell the nebula gas in my cells don't you...come tasty treat this way." Build guided the beast as he flew off towards less populated areas.

* * *

" **AH! He's moving it away from camera range...follow! Follow you stupid mini-drones! GAH! Hunk of junks!"** Blood Stalk complained tossing a remote on the table before him, **"Karai your turn!"** he spat in a childish tone as he turned away.

"Yes!" Karai whooped.

" **Good luck its…"**

"AHAHAHA! It was set to inverted controls! You dumbass!" she laughed, reverting the settings as she flew after the duo of Kamen Rider and Kaijin.

" **Utsumi!"** he cried to the ceiling while falling to his knees.

"Seriously, who uses inverted controls?!" Karai laughed, "It's like trying to play a guitar with cheese!"

" **Grr!"** he growled slamming his masked face into a pillow and screaming. The horn atop his helmet exploding with sparks and fireworks to stress his anger.

"Someone blowing their load off~" Karai teased.

" **Damn it! Walked into that!"**

"Then don't make it so easy!" Karai laughed.

" **Meh-meh-meh…"** he taunted as he walked off.

"Meh meh meh meh meh," Karai taunted back, "That's you. That's what you sound like."

" **I'll kill Ragna."**

"No he's mine!"

" **What I thought anime brocon little sister stereotype…"**

"Ugh...why'd sis have to leave me with you?!" Karai groaned as she slumped down into her seat.

" **Because Rogue needed her more and not your usual self."**

"...hell's that supposed to mean?"

" **You suck at being a normal person."**

"I wasn't made to be normal. I was made to become one with Ragna, and I fail so you all replace me with Gamma!"

" **No you failed cause he murdered your ass and you loved it."** Blood Stalk deadpanned.

"Damn straight. By the way, should I be telling you how Build's doing?"

" **Ah the kid will be fine."**

"..okay Then I'm changing the channel...wonder if I can find a certain squirrel I like…"

" **Your sister said no perverted stuff…"** he reminded appearing behind her seat, **"Remember last time...you were left pinned to a wall by a bunch of swords with one of them 'what I did wrong' signs around your neck...as if your a pet."**

"Bitch I ain't no one's pet!" Karai snapped, "...except for onii-sama's."

" **You need a hobby."**

"And you need to hook up some goddamn DSL in here!"

* * *

"That is one freaky Smash…" Ryuga muttered as they watched Build lead the hybrid monster away. The CrossDragon roared before it began biting at his pockets, "OI! What do you want now?!" he complained grabbing it, "No...no! Bad dragon...bwah!" he panicked as a burst of fire hit his face.

"That thing does not like you…" Ragna sweatdropped before CrossDragon blew fire into his face, "Gah! Why you little…!"

"What even is...AH!" Jin cried as he got an exceptionally large blast of fire after the CrossDragon slotted the Dragon Full bottle into its back, "..."

"Yeesh I know Sento made it so it's hard to earn its trust but come on." Makoto sighed as it landed on her head.

"It hates all men...except Sento…" Ryuga argued, "And that might just be cause it sees him as its dad."

"Maybe it would like you guys if you did something to earn his respect...and not act like idiots," Makoto deadpanned before tensing when Jin drew his katana at her, "Ahh! Sorry, Kisaragi-sempai!"

"That's...AH!" he cried, getting another face full of fire, "Why you little…"

"Maybe it just hates violent people?" Noel offered, earning a glare from Jin, "Sorry…" she awkwardly laughed, looking at the three who regularly got blasted.

"Silence trash," Jin ordered before Ryuga and Ragna smacked him upside the head, "Ah!"

"Stop calling her that." they both said. CrossDragon seemed to cheer at their action, making them blink.

"Wait...does...does it like this?" Ryuga asked as he punched Jin in the stomach, making him stumble over.

"I think it's more for protecting people it likes, like Noel," Makoto guessed.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jin asked from the ground.

"Shut up I'm trying to get the dragon to like me." Ryuga waved off, "I may need to hit you a few more times though…"

"Nii-san…"

"Shut it, Jin," Ragna frowned, "You may have been a higher-up in the NOL, but your still my little brother..."

"That means your low ranking in this house." Ryuga translated.

"What?!"

"Noel's ranked top here." everyone but mentioned girl explained simply. CrossDragon nodding in agreement.

"Grr…" Jin growled in frustration as he stood up, moving onto a seat, "Don't you idiots have anything better to do?"

"Well we could try and go out...oh no wait...most of us are wanted…" Makoto muttered.

"We could try and relax...oh wait...Jin's here." Ryuga added.

"And I can never be alone again...cause _Jin_ is here." Ragna stressed Jin's name.

"Well...M-makoto can technically leave s-" Noel began before Makoto covered her mouth.

"Eh heh heh...ignore her," Makoto chuckled sheepishly before whispering to her, "Jin doesn't know I'm working for Sector Seven as a double agent, so it would make things even more awkward."

"Oh…"

"Ugh...what can we do…?" Ryuga groaned as he slumped into his seat, "...oh! Ragna, we could do THAT."

"That?"

"Yeah 'that'."

"...what are you talking about?" Jin demanded.

"Simple: we break into one of Faust's labs!"

"Baka…" the girls muttered to themselves.

"...it was mostly Ragna's idea," Ryuga pointed at the white-haired man.

"GENIUS!" Jin beamed as he shot up.

"Don't give such a creepy look!" Ragna snapped before tensing a bit, "...correction; Don't give _me_ that creepy look!"

"Pretty sure he's the only one Jin looks at like that…" Makoto muttered.

"Anyway we could try, but then Sento will show up and rescue your asses." Ragna sighed.

"What will you be doing?" Noel asked.

"Trying to keep you idiots alive long enough to be saved."

"So you all admit Sento is the one who saves you from your own stupidity." Makoto spoke up.

"Until he gives me a fucking belt or something." Ragna and Ryuga said in unison.

"Why not just take it?" Jin asked.

"Because Sento locked it to his DNA." Noel explained.

"Trust us...they tried." Makoto added.

"He still has the recording…." Ryuga muttered.

"Also, you tried too squirrel girl," Ragna added.

"Back to that name already?!"

"I never stopped." Ragna said, "Okay. Say we break into this lab, what would be even the point?"

"Eh?"

"Take into the bases I smashed before indirectly cause I bet you all everywhere I found a Murakumo that was in a Faust lab, obviously it might not do that much damage to their schemes." Ragna explained, "Also since we now know Faust is with the NOL, we have to think about whose a victim and whose isn't. Like for example, that Tsubaki girl."

"When did you get smart?" Ryuga asked.

"Solving math and kicking ass is two different things." Ragna explained.

"Sento can just do both." Makoto added.

"Nobody's perfect and we don't need two Sentos!" Ragna snapped at her. "So shut it underboobs!"

"Okay okay! Yeesh...don't take it out on me…" Makoto muttered as she turned her head away from him.

"I don't care. I'm the angry big brother who has a huge bounty on his head, Ryuga's the lovable idiot and Sento the lovable egotistical maniac who keeps this ragtag family together."

"Hahaha...I'm more loveable then you." Ryuga pointed at Jin.

"Why aren't I and Noel included?"

"Because one of you is likely to end up Banjou's new woman by the end of this."

"Huh?!" the three accused.

"What? You two's first choice is to hang with him."

"Sneaky sneaky…" Ryuga whispered crawling to the door so as to not set off any potential bombs in this situation.

"But listen; if the plan is to break into Faust lab, I'll go with you, but don't expect me to babysit, we need to follow two simple rules, 1. No hitting jin unless your me and 2. Bail when shit go bad and leave Ragna behind." Ragna told them. "Now grab your lunch, put on your exercise clothes and let's follow Jin."

"Why do we have to follow Jin?" Makoto pouted.

"You were acting all double agent in the NOL and Sector Seven, but never figured out Faust was in the NOL and unless your boss is secretly a Faust member as well, I suggest we follow the guy who is."

"...fine," Makoto muttered.

* * *

Build crashed the monster through several buildings he knew to be abandoned and to dangerous to enter. He landed and waited for the beast to get free. As soon as several tentacles began bursting out of the rubble Build grabbed two new bottles.

"This distance is good enough…" he sighed slotting them in.

 **=LION SOUJIKI! Best Match!=**

"Build up!" he declared as a new golden armor formed before him in the armor set, the differences focused to solely the arms, where the shoulder had a large spike extending from it and resembling the tail of a lion. A gauntlet in the shape of a lions head formed around his the forearm with a black glove that contrasted past forms. The optic was shaped like a lion's head with its mane spiking outward.

 **=Tategami Cyclone! LionCleaner! Yeaahh!=**

The two armors locked in place over Build as he raised his left arm and used the Long range cleaner to begin sucking up the dirt and debris covering the hybrid monster. It gurgled in confusion before looking at Build as his right arm was glowing ominously.

"Full tank." Build said, lifting his right arm as an energy projection of a lion's head formed, he reared his arm back before punching it and launching the projection.

The Monster looked in shock as the lion struck and caused a massive explosion which sounded like a lion's roar. The blast cleared a large ditch in the ground as the monster was pinned to a wall. Its armor burned and the tentacles damaged. It gurgled and looked down as another blast was being charged.

"Lets hope I can keep this cycle of absorbing and blasting up long enough to beat you." Build spoke hopefully.

* * *

"...that's the 50th candy you crush with your bare teeth…" Kajun told Kokonoe after she tore up her own lab after hearing the truth about Faust.

"Those...I...ohohohohoho! Oh those mother fuckers!" Kokonoe cursed, "I'm half tempted to magic their asses into oblivion!"

"...why did you get set off when Katsuragi Takumi was mention?" she asked as Kokonoe stopped.

"...what did you just say?"

"...oh dear," Kajun whispered, realizing the error she just made.

"If I hear you mention his name ever again, I swear to god I am gonna cut you into so many pieces and mail you back to Mai, then I'll clone the pieces just to lather, rinse repeat!" Kokonoe snapped.

"M-Message received." she awkwardly chuckled.

"And to answer your question, he was in Sector Seven before he betrayed me."

"A traitor?" Kajun blinked.

"Something about pursuing some big plan, I don't know I was too pissed to listen to his bullshit." she said, pulling out an incomplete Fullbottle. "He held conversations with me, reminded me when it was candy time, only guy I trusted, then he screwed me over, betrays me and goes work for the enemy, now I learn he's more fucked up then I first thought!" she sighed as she plopped into her swivel chair, "He's why I stopped dating….Ragna is pretty sexy though. So is Sento."

"I beg out pardon?" Kajun blinked at that.

"Don't think I hear you talking about Sento when I passed your room while you were sleeping."

"..."

"What…" she blinked at the stare. "I spy on everyone. I don't trust a damn person...by the way, Sento does have a nice ass." she said giving Kajun a pic.

"Back to Faust."

"Yeah this is gonna be nothing. It changes nothing, now we can stop focusing on them separately. Now…" Kokonoe paused as she gained a serious expression, "Is Lambda almost ready?"

"...test have proven all functions are set and prepared," Kajun answered, looking at a nearby computer, "All she needs is a command."

"Have her ready to deploy in an hour." Kokonoe ordered, getting up as she walked off, "This time, I'm gonna drag you down from your high horse Katsuragi."

* * *

"...why are we passing through Orient Town?" Ryuga asked, the group-minus ragna- covered in cloaks.

"One of Faust's labs should be near here, so stay on alert," Jin quietly replied, "So don't screw this up."

"I'll screw up your face…." Ryuga grumbled.

"Don't…" Ragna hissed to him...before quietly adding, "...wait until after we're back at the cafe."

"..." Ryuga gave a thumbs up at that.

"Ugh...i-" Jin began.

"Hungry~"

"Eh?...squirrel girl, Ryuga? Was that you?" Ragna asked.

"No...I ate all your food before we left." Makoto countered.

"You what?!" Ryuga gawked at that.

"...then who…?"

"Hungry~" Ragna looked down to see a small cloaked child walking past them, "Need...food…"

"...I have the oddest scene of deja vu right now…" Ragna muttered.

"...feed me~" the child begged as they tugged at Ragna's pants.

"...yeah look kid. Sorry b-"

"If you don't...we'll curse you and haunt your…"

"...Jin give me money!" Ragna shouted, shaking his brother.

"Dude!" Ryuga gawked.

"Like hell I'm getting haunted!" Ragna hissed at him.

"Oh right...he's scared of the occult." Ryuga and Makoto muttered to themselves.

"Bitches say what?"

"What?" they both blinked before realizing, "Ahh damn I fell for that!"

"...ano, I can help feed them," Noel offered, "I...think I saw a restaurant nearby."

"No stay away from this kid." Ragna argued.

"Why?"

"Since Sento brought up something to me and Jin...I've had the weirdest case of deja vu lately."

"...Luna, I don't think th-" the child began whispering to himself before exclaiming in a female voice, "Shut up Sena! Luna's hungry!"

"..." Ragna slowly blinked as he grabbed Jin and began to walk off with him, "Nope. Nope. So much nope."

"Oi! Wh-" Ryuga began.

"Not dealing with this shit! I know who that brat is now and not dealing with them!" Ragna argued.

"Them?" Makoto blinked, "Don't you m-"

"I know what I meant, underboob! They're your problem now!"

"Call me by my name!"

"I will the moment you beat me in a fair fight and you earn my respect."

"Seriously get b-and he's gone…" Makoto groaned once Ragna left.

"Hungry~"

"...well...might as well feed him..er...her," Ryuga shrugged, "Can't be that bad, right?"

* * *

"...I was wrong...I was totally wrong," Ryuga whispered, seeing the kid literally eating everything on the plates before them, their cloaks hood pulled down to show it was a girl with long blond hair done into two long pony-tails.

"My money…" Noel whispered with a whine, looking at the massive amounts of plates on the side, "..I was going to buy something…"

"Wow...and I thought I ate a lot," Makoto blinked.

"Why does it keep growling at Makoto?" Ryuga asked as every time Makoto breasts were visible, the cloaked kid growled like a dog literally.

"Wait. The kid is growling at m-" Makoto began.

"Shut up, boobie monster," the girl hissed before whispering in a boy's voice, "Luna, that was r-shut up Sena! Luna has the right to be jealous! Your staring at them! Luna knows you are!"

"...does this kid have...uh...what did Sento call it? Multiple personality diso-" Ryuga began in thought.

"Shut up, pedo!"

"Eh?! P-pedo?!" Ryuga freaked, nearly falling over in his seat, "Oi what I ever do to you?!"

"Luna doesn't have to tell pedo and titzilla anything!" the kid snapped.

"What's this kids problem?! We feed her...him...it, and they insult us!?" Makoto snapped.

"Well...th-they haven't said anything about me," Noel pointed out.

"Shut up Washboard!" Luna told Noel, who froze at that as she compared her and Makoto's chest and whimpered ,getting into a fetal position.

"No fair~"

"Luna, that was too far," Sena whispered, "I thought you'd treat her differently si-Sena you finish that Luna while smack you...er..me! You know what Luna means! You Luna's bitch just remember that! But...No buts! Luna just wants to find Master Jubei!" she whispered to herself, "...I'm telling him you called me the b-wor- Shut up! You know Luna loves you, and hates you when you start looking at boobie monsters."

"I'm starting to understand why Ragna ditched us…" Ryuga whispered in realization, "Wait. Did she mention the neko?"

"...YOU KNOW MASTER JUBEI?!" Luna exclaimed, climbing onto the table and grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt, "Tell Luna now, and she won't have to castrate you, pedo!" she threatened before switching to Sena, "Please tell her mister. She'll use a really really big beam to do it too."

"Wait wait!" he panicked, "Calm down kid...A: I am not a creepy Pedo… to be honest me and Kasumi never talked about kids...regardless. B: You mean the talking Neko who talks in a deep voice...yeah he's Ragna's teacher and pops in whenever is convenient. Honestly we think he's spying on us for some weird reason." he rambled, "Last time Ragna said his name he just poofed into our house and jump scared us."

"Boo." Jubei's voice said from behind him.

"AHH!" Ryuga screamed

"Now I know why Sento gave me this…" Makoto muttered, holding a recorder.

"...you…!" Ryuga growled out, making a shaking motion at her.

"...grr...you got Luna's hopes up…" Luna growled before ripping her cloak off, revealing that she was wearing something akin to magical girl attire before pulling out a large staff with a heart on it, "Luna will punish you!"

"..." Ryuga raised his hand and brought it down in a chopping motion atop her head, making her fall down, "Kids shouldn't talk to adults that way."

"Ow~! How dare you hit L-OW!""

"What I say...now be a good kid and apologize! Also say thank you for us paying for your food, don't you have manners! This is why I don't like kids…"

"Luna, apologize…" Sena whispered before switching back to her, "...Luna...sorry...and thank you…."

"Alright see...that's a proper response." Ryuga nodded.

"You claim you don't like kids...but you might be a pretty decent father." Noel noted.

"Bah." he waved off the idea, "Only Sento has the patience to deal with 'em…"

"...you…" Luna began before she began to daze off, "...ooh...sleepy…"

"...uh, are you okay?" Makoto asked in concern before Luna's head slumped down, "...uh, Ryuga…"

"Oi...oi. You okay?" Ryuga asked, waving a hand in front of Lunas face...earning no response, "...uh...what do I do? What do I do?! Sh-"

"I am fine…" Luna spoke...in a more mature, almost adult sounding tone.

"Ah?!" Ryuga jumped back, "She's possessed...call a priest!"

"No no. It is fine. I mean no harm," 'Luna' assured, "Also..I want to apologize in half of the child's actions just now."

"O-okay…" Ryuga muttered as the girls nodded in understanding, hiding right behind him, "Are...you another side of this kid?"

"It's...complicated," she replied, "As for who I am…" she paused as she gave a small bow, "I am Trinity Glassfille."

"..Trinity...Glassf-" Makoto whispered before tensing, "...that's the name of one of the Six Heroes."

"Noel pillow." Ryuga said as he began falling back.

"Ahh!" Noel gasped as she quickly caught him, the Cross Dragon shaking its head in disappointment as it jumped over and landed on Makoto's shoulder.

"...oh dear," Trinity whispered in worry, "Perhaps...this was a mistake."

* * *

"Ahh...where did it go?" Build pondered as he looked for the Smash. Just before he could even deliver the finishing blow, it managed to escape through a nearby sewer pipe, despite its large size...which was mostly thanks to the slime part of it, "Ugh...and into the sewers again...and still no ninja turtles…" he sighed jumping in.

* * *

"...Jin, where is the Faust lab?" Ragna calmly asked, the two in an empty warehouse.

"They must've moved…" Jin whispered with a frown.

"..." Ragna lifted his foot and axe kicked the floor, finding a secret passage.

"Or secret passage…"

"Ten bucks it was the creeper in the cobra gimp suit." Ragna muttered.

* * *

" **ACHOO!"** Blood Stalk sneezed, causing an explosion of sparks and smoke from his horn which shrouded the room as a result.

"Stop blowing your load! I don't care how blue your balls are!" Karai complained.

" **Jokes on you...cause it's everywhere...yeah...how's it feel to have your own bit used against you?"**

"Makes me fiber." she scoffed, "The Smash's running like a bitch by the way, if build keeps followin' it, we'll have company soon."

" **Jokes on us…"** he said, seeing a silent alarm, **"We already do."**

* * *

"Oh...what happened?" Ryuga groaned as he sat up, his eyes still closed, "I dreamed we met a really annoying brat who suddenly gained a mature woman's voice..said woman being Trinity gl-" he slowly opened his eyes, seeing that they were back at the cafe...and seeing Trinity sitting at one of the tables, "..."

"Hello," Trinity greeted with a soft smile. "I am not fond of you calling Sena and Luna 'brat', but I understand that they are...uneducated in manners."

"My life has become a madhouse of adventures…" Ryuga muttered, "Okay..what are you here for? To kill Ragna? To insult him? What?"

"...none of the above I am afraid. I am normally a pacifist," Trinity answered before looking down sadly, giving a sad sigh, "I am here...to try and stop Terumi…"

"Hmm?"

"It...it is my fault for letting him roam free…"

"...what are you talking about?" Ryuga asked as he moved closer.

"Years ago, after our battle with the Black Beast and hiding Pandora's Box away, my friend Nine...we had to keep a close eye on him. But...every time I looked at him.." trinity paused as she began to tear up a bit, "I saw Kazuma...I...I thought I could trust him and...he...he used me...he used me to free him of the Mind Eater spell Nine had on him...and he killed her right before my eyes."

"Oi...you don't have to keep going…" Ryuga spoke up, "I don't like kids but I really hate seeing them cry."

"...I am not a child," Trinity said as she looked up, "It should be obvious what I am."

"...Wait...are...are you…?" Ryuga began in realization.

"A spirit yes…" Trinity nodded as she looked over at her staff, "It is thanks to my Nox Nyctorys, the Arma reboare, Muchorin."

"So...this staff...lets you…" Noel said slowly.

"Jump into bodies?" Ryuga bluntly asked.

"..in a sense," Trinity replied, "It is..what allows me and the two souls within this child's body to stay sable."

"...but wait….the only way you could be a spirit is if…" Ryuga began before it dawned on him, "...you died."

"Yes...it was Terumi's doing as well before he tossed my and Nine's bodies into the Boundary," Trinity answered before her tears grew, "If...if I hadn't hesitated that day...if I had just stopped him...none of the atrocities that are happening today….none of this would be happening…"

"..." Ryuga said nothing as his hands began to ball up into fist, taking all that information in. Now Ryuga understood why he hated Terumi so, if not just a little. He manipulated someone as nice and caring as Trinity here..and used her to break free, and kill both her and her friend. "Man...why do we keep getting sucked into…" he let out as he plopped down on the ground and leaned back.

"R-Ryuga?" Noel asked, looking at him in concern.

"...oi, Trinity-san," Ryuga spoke, earning her attention, "It wasn't your fault."

"...but..it was. If I…" Trinity began.

"Stop…" he sighed, "What good does it do to keep moping about it?" he asked, looking at his Dragon bottle, "You can still do something can't ya? Even if your circumstance is weird...can't you try and do something to move on forward, even if just a little bit at a time?"

"...Move...forward?" Trinity repeated.

"I get what you're trying to do...you're trying to make up for your past sins and fix the problem…" Ryuga added as he stood up and walked up to her, "But what good will it do if you lament in the past? I know an egotistical jerk who would probably teach you a thing or two about that. He does all this crazy fight monsters, evil organizations...the government...all just to make people happy...and man does he earn that stupid hero title. I mean he's still a jerk….but he's a good guy..."

"...I see…" Trinity whispered, taking the info in to let it process. She then wiped the tears away, her soft smile returning, "Thank you...if only we had someone like you in our time."

"I may not be some legendary hero like you or the neko, but I'm pretty useful." he muttered.

"Now if only you could be this smart all the time." Makoto giggled.

"What that mean?" he asked with a confused stupid look to his face.

"Oh nothing~" Makoto teased.

"...wait. Are you calling me an idiot?!"

"Well maybe if you stopped and thought once in awhile before speaking out loud…"

"Oh like you're one to talk, ms. fan service!"

"Oh for...that again?!"

"Can't you two just get along...you know this is why Sento gets under your skin so much...you give him so much fuel to tase you with." Noel complained, "And then your both left red faced and sputtering nonsense for an hour."

"...damn it she has a point," Makoto muttered with a blush on her face, '...wait. Noellie, have you been secretly writing romance poems again?"

"...ano...no?" Noel cautiously answered.

"Oh my god you are...and you're using Sento's bits about us for ideas!" Makoto realized, "Oh come on, Noellie~!"

"...uh…" Ryuga blinked.

"She likes to write romance poems and/or novels when inspired," Makoto whispered to him.

"WHAT!?" he panicked.

"I can't help it! They're so good for ideas~!" Noel whined.

"Noellie~!"

Trinity just giggled at the scene.

"It's not funny!" Ryuga shouted at her.

"It rather is. It reminds me o-" Trinity began before she began to sway, "Oh...oh dear...it seems one of them is about to wake up…"

"I'm out...you girls deal with the kid." Ryuga said, "Consider it practicing maternal instincts!" he shouted jumping for the mini-fridge door.

"...okay seriously! That right there is what I was talking about!" Makoto argued as she followed after him.

"Eh...wait...are you leaving me to care for her other personas?" Noel asked shocked, "Minna...minna!"

"I'd love to stay, but..tired...night…" trinity yawned as she fell asleep...before shooting up as Luna was back in control, "Ahh...what happened?...Where is Luna?!"

"Its okay...your okay." Noel explained slowly, "Your in our...I guess you could call it secret base."

"...you kidnapped Luna?!"

"N-no. We…"

"Sena you let us get captured?! N-no no...i hope not. I-I'm sure th-SHUT UP SENA! THAT PEDO PROBABLY THOUGHT OF IT!

"Oh dear...this is gonna be a long day…" Noel sighed, "And you seem awfully skeptical of all adults...that can't be good...What would Sento do?" she pondered as the little multiple personality child continued to argue with herself. "Oh…" she blinked.

"This is all-!"

 ***BANG!***

With that, Luna shut up as she stared in shock at the hole in the ceiling Noel shot. She then twirled her firearm before putting it away.

"Ehem...now I am going to speak and you are going to politely listen like a good girl." Noel began, she then pulled her gun out again, "Understand?" she asked with a sweet smile making all protest die before it could be voiced.

"...yes ma'am," both Luna and Sena squeaked.

"Hmm...maybe Sento is onto something with he way he treats people…" Noel whispered to herself, "Okay here's what happened, Luna and Sena went to sleep so the third personality talked to us and we came here to talk in secret. You were not kidnapped, also no one here is a pervert...unless its Makoto and Ryuga towards one another…"

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Makoto snapped.

"Oh...I think we were meant to…" Ryuga realized.

"You are fine and perfectly safe here. But you won't be if you keep shouting inappropriate things like that all the time. So while you are here you will not snap at my friends who try to help...unless they do something that makes them deserve it...and No...no being dumb faces doesn't count...Luna...you know I'm talking to you." Noel went on, "Believe me that you are safe from anything bad...provided you not step on the last nerve of the person who really does have a short temper in this place...and most likely will use a machine to swap your brain with a hamster for a day."

"...I think you better do what she says, Luna…" Sena whispered before quickly switching back to Luna, "Y...yes ma'am...Luna understands…"

"Okay good." Noel nodded "Now just be polite, stop shouting...and for some reason Sento says beware Master's coffee...but I doubt someone your age would want any...er...so this is foot in mouth...poor Ryuga…"

"OI!" Ryuga snapped.

 ***BONK!***

"Ow!"

"You practically asked for that, baka!" Makoto snapped.

"Do we have an understanding?" Noel changed subjects, "We'll keep you safe here...and all you have to do...is be nice." she smiled finishing her negotiations.

"...be nice…" Luna repeated with a slow nod, "...Sena, you deal with this. She scares Luna! Wait wh-hey! Luna d...I...wow. She actually backed off...that never happened."

"Hmm...like I said...you haven't dealt with the one who actually gets scary." Noel stated, "But you will be safe here I promise. So please...don't do anything silly? We actually have a lot of dangerous tools downstairs and honestly...I'm worried when my normal friends are around them."

"AHH! The hell Ryuga?! You almost cut my tail off!" Makoto snapped.

"He has a mini-chainsaw...I didn't know it worked! AH! Its alive and its tasted the blood of the living!"

"Never go downstairs…." Noel added a new rule.

"AHH! WHY IS IT GOING AFTER MY TAIL NOW?!" Makoto freaked.

"I AM SO SORRY!" Ryuga freaked.

"IF THIS CUTS MY TAIL OFF, I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!"

"...ever," Noel quickly added.

* * *

Ragna grunted as he hacked down another security door. This had been the tenth in this short stretch of underground hallway. And each one annoyingly denser than the last. But given each one was getting stronger and harder to knock down. He was willing to bet they were getting close to this Faust hideout.

"Ugh..how many doors are there?!" Ryuga complained. He had more than enough time to race over here...given they were still in the middle of hacking down the 3rd security door by the time he did.

"Dunno, but I have a gut feeling we're close," Ragna said as the approached another door...with no security console there, "..."

"...you were saying?" Jin deadpanned a bit.

"...grr…" Ragna's eye began to twitch.

"I hate you." Ryuga said to Jin with a frown, "I hate you and your stupid face, and the stupid NOL, and I will continue to hate you for all time and if you have kids...I'll hate them to."

"Shut up, bum."

"THAT'S IT! RAGNA I…!" Ryuga began.

" **DEAD SPIKE!** "Ragna roared as he did a quick rising motion with his sword, summoning a demonic dragon-wolf head as it tore the steel door apart, "There. It's open."

"Good." Ryuga muttered as they walked in, "...And this is creepy!" he snapped as they walked into a massive open room with a catwalk going over a giant laboratory with rows of beds with what they assumed use to have people and the large curtain leading to the main lab area.

"...I agree with him. This...is unsettling," Jin admitted, pulling Yukianesa out of its sheath as he stood ready for whatever.

"It's like the creepiest place in the world got raided by murderers and psychopaths, and then a bunch of Goth kids had a rave…" Ragna muttered while walking ahead, his hand at the ready to draw his sword.

"Oh my god I thought the same thing." Ryuga gawked.

"No you didn't," Jin muttered.

"Jin…"

"...fine same here…" Jin grumbled a bit.

" **You know I hear that at midnight, the ghost of a lonely girl walks this catwalk to haunt handsome men…"** Blood Stalk whispered with a scared shutter as he walked behind them.

"...STALK!" the trio exclaimed before they got into a fighting stance...with Ryuga looking between Ragna and Jin's weapons.

"...damn it. I want a sword…" Ryuga slumped a bit.

" **Hello boys! Where's Shaggy and Scooby? Cause I see three of the mystery solvers…"** he chuckled before he blocked swings from both Jin and Ragna before jumping back from a punch from Ryuga, **"Not Hanna barbara fans huh...can't blame you…"** he muttered, taking out his steam blade and blocking swings from Jin and Ragna before sending them stumbling back as he release a surge of ice, which covered most of the cat walk between them. He then stabbed at the platform beneath causing it to crumble and send the three men falling and landing on the prisoner beds below.

"Grr...Stalk…" Jin frowned, getting up as he leapt at Blood Stalk.

" **...yeah no,"** Stalk said before a blade blocked Jin's weapon.

"?!...Tsubaki…" Jin whispered in surprise, seeing Tsubaki standing between him and Stalk, her eyes red and her outfit a pure black and silver.

"Oh crap…" Ryuga grunted.

" **Good work Tsu-chan."** Blood Stalk saluted, his wrist mounted whip extending and snaking around the ground and behind Jin, **"Now...just give me a second to administer discipline from a high ranked commander."**

"What have you done to Katsuragi!?" Jin snapped.

" **Ara...oh your old friend...he's fine. He's just hiding his face from the public for the sake of our operation. His research continues though."**

"You lie...he would never leave his work half finished!" Jin grunted pushing Tsubaki back, "I didn't want to entertain the thought...but now I'm sure...what have you done to him!?"

" **Oh don't worry...I'm keeping a close eye on him at all time."** Blood Stalk laughed as his whip inched closer to Jin's leg, **"Why...I've helped him so much...you could hardly recognize him anymore. I bet even if you were face to face with him...you'd hardly tell its him at all!"**

"Shut up!" Jin snapped, "And Tsubaki..why are you working with this madman?!"

"...It is the Imperator's will," Tsubaki answered, pushing him back, "Blood Stalk-sama made me see the light...the Izayoi...it is my tool for justice, and no one will ever take it from me again...and I will use it to execute you, Ragna the Bloodedge, and Banjou Ryuga."

"...what did you do?" Ragna demanded Blood Stalk, shooting him a death-filled glare.

" **Moi? Oh it was not I. That was someone else...heh. Man the Mind Eater Curse can be useful yet n-oops. Spoilers~"** Blood Stalk laughed.

"Teme…" Jin growled before he was kicked in the side by Ryuga making him fly away just as Stalk's stinger was about to strike, "Omae!"

"I just save your ass, ice boy!" Ryuga snapped.

"You…!" Jin began before Ragna blocked Tsubaki's incoming slash, "?!"

"...you owe me," Ragna hissed at him before pushing Tsubaki back and glared at Blood Stalk, " **DEAD SPIKE!** "

" **BLOOD SPIKE!"** Blood Stalk countered, copying Ragna's attack and canceling them both out, **"Bravo Ragna! Your hazard level is still so high for a regular bum!"**

"Teme! **Hell's Fang!"** Ragna roared as he shot at Blood Stalk, his fist covered in dark energy.

Blood Stalk held his hand out and simply caught the punch as a shockwave blasted out as a result. Ragna gawked as Blood Stalk stood his ground so casually.

" **3.5. Not bad at all kid…"** he laughed, as he tightened his hand around Ragna's fist, **"But it's still not enough!"** he shouted, slashing with his steam blade as he let loose a surge of electricity, sending him flying back.

"...idiot," Ragna smirked, confusing Stalk before…

" **Fenrir!** " Jin shouted, quickly stabbing his sword in the ground as a giant ice-wolf head roared and lunged at Blood Stalk from behind.

" **Tsu-chan!"** he called out as Tsubaki got in the attacks path, she then swung her sword as it turned into a whip and sliced the ice-wolf to chunks of ice, **"Detain him…"** he ordered as he marched towards Ragna before slashing at him forcing him to block with his sword, **"Your not the only one who can use people to your advantage Ragna…"** he grunted pushing down on his steam blade, **"I have to give your credit...you know how to use people as tools decently...I never thought you had that kind skill in you...Shinigami-kun!"** he laughed, his visor glowing as he pushed harder with his blade pinning Ragna down.

"Shut up!" Ragna snapped as he pushed back, "We only have a common goal right now!"

" **And what's that goal stopping me? Banjou innocent? The destruction of Faust, saving Tsu-chan or maybe you want Karai?"** he taunted as he jumped back.

"Where is she...Stalk?!" Ragna growled.

" **So you show your true colors Bloodedge...all you want to do is go back to killing them?"** he taunted blocking a swing from Ragna's sword before ducking under his sword and wiping his arm mounted cable and snaring it around his neck, **"Do you derive some sense of completion from finishing them? Or is it maybe you can't stand their faces because it reminds you of how badly you failed?"** he asked, swinging Ragna around and slamming him into a wall, **"Tell me Ragna, what is your reason for being here truly?"**

"I know she's here. I wouldn't be wasting my time otherwise!" Ragna snapped.

" **Really?"** he asked, blocking a swing of Ragna's sword, **"But why does it matter so much...you killed her once, and as a result proved her defective and useless to us in regards to her original reason for creation. You should know that by this point all your doing is beating a dead horse...but why...what is making you so fanatical about this silly stupid vendetta?"**

"Stop with the mind games Blood Stalk. Nothing changes Faust, the NOL, I don't care which! That's Sento job as the hero of justice, I'm the reaper of assholes like you and right now, I have a date with dealing with a mistake from my past." he growled as he swung around and slashed Blood Stalk across his chest making him stagger back.

" **You can't keep escaping guilt forever!"** he laughed as he stabbed his Steam blade into the ground.

 **=ICE STEAM!=**

At that two spikes of ice shaped like snake fangs erupted from the ground and slammed Ragna into the roof above them. Ragna coughed in pain as the ice kept him stuck in this position as Stalk connected his blade and gun into rifle mode.

" **Bye bye Bloodedge…"** he started before blinking, **"I feel like I'm forgetting…"** Blood Stalk began before he was punched by Ryuga. He staggered back as Ryuga roared and jumped while swinging and punching Stalk across his helmet a burst of blue flames making him stumble back.

"Ha!" Ryuga roared as he slammed another punch to Stalk's chest, sending him skidding back and cutting off Tsubaki and Jin catching their attention.

" **2.8….no...2.9…."** Blood Stalk laughed.

"Ha!" Ryuga roared shaking his dragon bottle as he charged again.

" **Yabei…."** he chuckled as he dodged and let him punch the wall causing it to crack and cave in forming a giant hole.

"Nani…." Jin gasped, seeing this rise in power as Ryuga kept punching at Stalk.

" **I knew you were special Banjou Ryuga! I knew investing in you was the best thing ever!"** Blood Stalk laughed as he blocked punch after punch each time red and magenta shockwaves coming off the clashes **"Ragna and you are the keys to everything."** he then snapped his finger as Ryuga dodged a strike from Karai.

"Sup, bitches?" Karai grinned wildly, grinding her claws along the floor, "Missed me~?"

"Karai!" Ragna grunted trying to free himself.

" **Karai, deal with Banjou!"** Stalk ordered picking up his rifle again before groaning as Jin swing at him, **"Don't you ever take a hint?"** he complained blocking with the bladed barrel, **"Your Nii-chan doesn't like you that way!"** he taunted spinning around and kicking Jin out of his path and towards Tsubaki. **"Besides this is family business. You got adopted."**

"Stalk Kisama! I will murder you for betraying Katsuragi!" Jin swore.

" **I'd like to see you try!"** he challenged, blocking another swing before stopping back as Tsubaki blocked the next one for him. He then laughed as he rested his rifle over her shoulder and aimed right at Jin, **"If you want to play with the big boys so badly…"** he chuckled pulling the trigger and firing a barrage of bullets which forced him to deflect each and every one. By the time the bullets stopped he was struck by Tsubaki making him stumble back.

"Gh.." Jin groaned before crying in pain as Stalk jammed the bladed tip of his weapon into his shoulder.

" **I'm betting Katsuragi shared something...like where he hid his research data...so I can't kill you today...not till I extract every memory from your head and leave you a memoryless bum on the streets."** he growled in annoyance.

"Never…." he said as he started to freeze himself.

" **Can't have that now can I…"** he sighed, spinning the valve on his weapon.

 **=DEVIL STEAM!=**

"GH!" Jin cried as red steam came from the barrel and began melting the ice.

" **Even if you have a high hazard level, you will still suffer from this direct injection...but it'll keep you from freezing over. Now be a good boy and wait here."** he sighed, **"Tsu-chan...if he tries to freeze himself again...stop him."** he ordered, walking off and aiming at Ragna again.

"Aren't you here yet, rider…?" Jin groaned in pain.

"Hmm…" Tsubaki frowned, aiming her sword to keep him from moving.

"Sento…" Ryuga groaned as he traded blows with Karai.

" **And...wait...what's that shaking?"** Blood Stalk asked as the ground around them shook, **"Karai...you made sure to lead the Smash away from here...right?"**

"Of course I did! I aint an i-" Karai began before the wall exploded, "..."

"Yappa baka…" Ryuga deadpanned.

The hybridized monster roared rushing through as its tentacles swung around wildly threatening to attack anyone. It roared spinning around and striking Tsubaki separating her from Jin. It then slammed the ground causing a shockwave which cracked the ice pillars holding Ragna up to the ceiling.

" **It comes back to the base if its not programed or led to a different destination!"** Blood Stalk snapped before it struck him with one of its tentacles.

"What is that thing!?" Ryuga screamed in terror as the tentacles thrashed around.

"None of your b-" Karai began before jumping back from a thrashing tentacle, "Woah! Hey now! I'm not in the mood for that!"

"Wait...if that's here then…" Jin paused before they heard the sound of boots running across the ground.

 **=VORTEX FINISH!=**

"HA!" Build Rabbit Tank shouted as he jumped in the air and came down with his rabbit leg, his kick struck the Monster as the spring released and a shockwave sent him flying back up into the air, as he flipped through the air he aimed his Tank leg and aimed himself so the tank cannon decoration on his shoulder aimed back, the decoration exploded with a loud boom as he shot forward and slammed a second kick as the tank treads spun and grinded against the Smash's armor before an explosion sent it flying back and into another wall.

"Sento!" Ryuga called out.

"Yare yare...you idiots really can't survive without me huh?" he sighed as he swung his tank leg and blocked a swing from Tsubaki before he jumped over a lunge from Karai. When he landed he swung his tank arm and struck Karai and an explosion of force sent her flying into Tsubaki, "Ladies please...there is plenty of this genius to go around, but only after I save the day."

"Sento get me down from here!" Ragna snapped.

"I'm working on it." Build replied, using his legs to block the two dangerous women's attacks. "Lets see...here and there...and that...and this...hey Tsu-chan, how much do you weigh?" he asked blocking her sword with his DrillCrusher, "Hm...your uniform seems puffy...so I can't be sure…"

"Shit Tsu-chan he calling you fat." Karai blinked.

"Sento!" Ragna complained.

"Hai hai…" he sighed swinging his weapon, "Well I hope you girls like science...cause your gonna be my experiment." he laughed as he inserted his Gorilla bottle into the Drill Crusher. He swung it around before hitting the trigger as a giant fist projection struck both girls sending them flying back and rolling across the ground and coming to a stop at the ice pillars.

Build continued on as he inserted new full bottles and cranked the Driver.

 **=Shinobi no entertainer~ NinninComic! Yeaahh~=**

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu," Build laughed clicking his Ninpoutou.

 **=BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!=**

At that a smoke cloud left Four Builds in the place of one. The quartet split into pairs as one of each pair clicked their sword two times and the other of the pair three times.

 **=KATON NO JUTSU! FUTON NO JUTSU!=**

With that two Builds jumped forward as their swords were covered in fire, while the other two jumped back as powerful winds whirled around their blades. The Build's slowly groaned before they all swung.

 **=KAEN TATSUMAKI GIRI!=**

Two Build's swung their swords sending a stream of fire along the ground while the other pair swung and unleashed a powerful tornado aimed forward like a blast. The two elemental attacks combined and merged into a powerful spiralling blast of fire. The two girls panicked, seeing the attack coming, but it was sadly too late to get out of the way...and even if they did the vacuum force of the wind would just drag them back in.

" **AH!"** Stalk cried as the blast swallowed him and the Hybrid Smash up as well.

"Sugoi…" Ryuga gawked lifting Jin over his shoulder. The attack left a scorched path of ground as all the beds were incinerated. After a few seconds the Build's used their scarfs to make a net to catch Ragna as he fell from the ceiling.

"One more time!" The Build's laughed as they used the net to launch Ragna back up into the air and then catch him again.

"Don't you dare!" Ragna barked.

"Oh learn to have fun you cranky layabout." Build chided in stereo via his clones.

"I would if I wasn't on a mission of my own." he argued, making a dash for Karai. But he stopped when the Hybrid Smash burst from the rubble and snared him with its tentacles.

"Oh right. The Arakune must still want Ragna…" the Builds muttered.

" **Azure! Azure! Azure!"** the Smash cackled as its tentacles dragged Ragna towards it.

"You couldn't have warned me!?" Ragna grunted.

"I could have but then I couldn't have done things my way." One Build said, cutting the tentacles and freeing him.

"Well fuck you then!" Ragna snapped before blockign a slash from Karai, "Damn it!"

"Onii-sama~!" Karai exclaimed as she forced him back with multiple claw slashes.

"What was your plan here Sento!?" Ragna grunted.

"Simple, as long as she's awake and focused on you...you can't effectively kill her right away. You can beat her...but well it'll take more effort."

"Wait...you mean…"

"I said it before. No one dies." he simply stated.

"Sento your wrong I'm not…" he then blocked Karai attacks, "Damn it girl let me speak!"

"Ugh...I hate misunderstandings." A Build clone groaned blocking a swing from Karai as the rest moved about doing their own things. "I better not regret this Ragna."

"Do you still regret Banjou and me?"

"...ugh. Murphy my nemesis." he groaned blocking her claws several times before swinging his sword and bonking her on the head as he nullified its cutting edge.

"Did...did you just smack me upside the head?!" she snapped only for him to do it again but with more force making her stumble back in pain.

"Bad children get the ruler." Build joked.

"CHILDREN?!" Karai snapped, spewing black flames at him in anger.

"Karai!" Ragna snapped as she looked at him.

"Ara?" she blinked as Ragna lifted his sword. She prepared to fight with a grin….and then he toss it away, "Eh?!"

"Your gonna listen and listen good, i'm done killing you."he told her. "I've done alot of thinking and I mostly blame Sento for this train of thought."

"Your welcome!" a clone cried as it poofed away due to running out of energy from fighting the Smash.

"So I'm only gonna say this once. I'm sorry for killing you." Ragna sighed, "We this fight I have, its not about you. It was never with any of you, so I'm going to stop this now. You don't need to be an Faust or NOL tool, you can be who you want to be."

"Shut up!" Karai snapped, "Killing me, fighting me hurting me that's the only way us Murakumo knows! You love us Nii-sama!"

"Murakumo…" Build whispered as he held the Hybrid Smash back before it whipped him away.

"Beta, l-"

"No! I...we Murakumo need Onii-sama...so we can die…" Karai shivered, ""But you...you're sparing me because you're sorry for killing me?!" she snapped, "I won't forgive you! Aoiro...Alpha won't forgive you! Nu won't! You need to love me!"

"Your family is complicated…" Ryuga hissed to Jin.

" **Ah...I knew he'd do that…"** Blood Stalk sighed, **"Gonna have to make her forget today."** he sighed walking out of the rubble. **"Can't say I'm not disappointed."**

"SHUT UP!" Karai snapped, he eyes slit as she got into a stance, "Fuck using my Bottle..I'm using that!"

"?!" Ragna tensed at that.

"Limiters unlocked...Murakumo...r-" Karai began.

" **Denied."** Blood Stalk declared stopping her, **"Administrator Authority...denial of limiter removal."** he spoke simply as his visor flashed, **"There...that'll keep you nice and simple."**

"Fucker! I…!" Karai began with a snarl.

" **Emergency sleep mode initiate."**

"You...f…" Karai slurred as she fell over.

"What…"

" **You didn't think we programmed them with commands to control them if they ever got out of hand?"** he taunted at Ragna's confused expression, **"We have to put safety on weapons these days after all."**

"...so you can control them like puppets…"

" **Nah. That's more Relius' business. I'd like t-"** Stalk began before blocking a strike from Build, **"...do you mind? I'm in the middle of a conversation here."**

"Grrr!" Build growled as he pushed Stalk back and up against the wall, "Do you have no compassion at all! Do all of you just ruin lives at every turn for your own gains!?"

" **Meh. Terumi just does it for trolling, Relius for his research, a-"** Stalk began before blocking a strike from Ragna, **"Okay wow! I am hitting all the wrong nerves today!"**

"Teme!"

" **Do you know any other words aside from that? It's getting a bit dry,"** Stalk dryly countered before pushing both back

"Ha!" they both shouted, slashing him with their swords making him stumble back.

"Stalk-sa…" Tsubaki began before blocking a strike from Jin and Ryuga, "Criminal scum!"

"I'm not a criminal!" Ryuga countered as he punched her sending her skidding back and slamming into a wall, "That one's for working with the bastards who killed Kasumi!"

"Y-" Tsubaki began before all but her head was covered in ice, "Gh?!"

"Tsubaki...I didn't want to do this, but your sick...you need help," Jin stated as he approached her.

"No...your the sick one, Jin Kisaragi! You betrayed the NOL with...with that witch N-" Tsubaki began before jin whacked her with the btt of his sword, knocking her out as her head slumped.

"Well...carry her." he turned to Ryuga.

"Oh you are just made of bitch…" Ryuga groaned before Jin aimed his katana at his neck, "?!"

"I am in a very livid mood, Banjou. Do not test me," Jin scowled.

"Yeah well I'm in the base of the guys who killed the only woman I ever loved." he countered, "So why don't you try and grasp how I'm feeling you scared of the moon, bro-con weirdo…" he countered holding his glowing fist up to Jin's face.

"Just go already!" Build shouted jumping over Stalk and slashing him across the back.

" **Well...this is getting both boring, and annoying…"** Stalk muttered, recovering his footing as he dusted himself off, **"Oi Smash! Take care of these pest, will you?"**

The Smash roared as it bursted back up, its tendrils ralashing out as they lunged for Build and Ragna. It then roared as a large mass of the Arakune's tendrils shot out and pierced almost every wall, and almost everything in the vicinity. Everyone groaned as Stalk ducked around and picked up Karai.

" **Love to play but gotta bounce, need to self destruct this place, Ciao!"** he laughed running off.

"WAIT! Get b-!" Ragna began before some debris fell before him, "...shit! The place is starting to collapse."

"The exit is….kinda blocked!" Ryuga pointed as the Smash stood in their path.

"We're gonna die…" Jin spoke up.

"Think positive." Build countered.

"We'll die quickly...at least I'll die with…"

"Finish that and you die alone in the corner now." Ragna cut Jin off, "Sento tell me you have a plan…"

"I've used most of my strongest Best Matches to little effect…" he sighed, "Although...I have one option left."

"DO IT!" Jin and Ragna snapped.

"Banjou…" he held his hand out towards him. Ryuga in confusion just slapped his palm in a high five, "Baka...your bottle."

"Eh?"

"I think it's best match could have the power to win."

"...you better get us out of this," Ryuga muttered, taking his Dragon Bottle out before handing it to Build.

"Don't I always?" Build quipped as he pulled out another Bottle, this one having a lock pad motiff, "I don't like going for just power vs power...but at this point I don't have the right tools." he explained twisting the tops and slotting them.

Upon being inserted, the Dragon bottled released a surge of electricity through Build, making him groan in pain as it sparked off him and every which way. The others backed away as a result of the energy coming off his armor.

 **=LOCK! DRAGON! BEST MATCH!=**

"What the hell is up with that bottle?!" Ragna gawked.

"Gh...B-...Build up!" Build shouted, powering through and cranking his belt.

The armor sets formed as an azure blue half of armor formed before him. It was all very simple with an arm gauntlet shaped like the head of a dragon with three white spikes along his arm and a spike extending from his shoulder. Its optic sensor was shaped like the profile of a dragons head with its jaw pointing down and its spikes acting as antenna. The Gold armor formed behind him had the appearance of a lock pad on his chest and shoulder with a chain linking to the gauntlet which had a large key shaped weapon attached to the end. The two armors slammed together as a the steam that always released when he transformed was replaced by jets of blue fire.

 **=Fūin no Fantasy Star! KeyDragon! Yeahhh!=**

Build grunted as the armor sparked more. His eyes flashed as he lifted his dragon hand and formed a massive orb of blue fire before he pushed it forward and blasted it at the Smash as it took the shape of an eastern dragon. The Arakune within the Smash seemed to panic and pulled its symbiotic partner out of the way as the dragon curved up and tore a hole straight to the surface.

"NANI?!" Ragna and Jin gawked at the power of this form.

"Wow...my bottle rocks!" Ryuga cheered.

"Little...sensitive on the trigger finger, eh?" Build chuckled.

He then rushed as he swung the key based gauntlet and smashed it into the monster's face before deflecting each and every tentacle. He then grunted, swinging it as chains shot out of the key and bound all the tentacles to the monster. Build roared as he swung a punch with his dragon fist and released a burst of fire which sent the beast skidding back across the ground.

" **Zu...A...azure...az…"** the Smash gurgled out, trying to free itself

"No you don't!" Build snapped as he aimed his Lock arm forward and twisted it as if opening or closing a lock.

The Monster blinked and turned around as a keyhole shaped portal opened behind it. It seemed to panic at this new ability, but was too late as it was blasted in by another fireball. The Portal then closed after the monster fully fell in. After a few moments, another portal opened behind them as the monster flew out and right at them. Ryuga, Ragna, and Jin screamed and jumped out of the way before Build swung his lock arm and batted the monster back into the portal. Build spun around and punched the key as the portal opened in front of him again and bashed his target back inside the portal for a third time. Build then blinked before he aimed up and down and opened two portals above one another...and watched at the Monster kept falling into the portal from above on repeat, picking up speed with each pass.

"Sugei...it's some kind of key to dimensions…" Build awed at the Lock arm before twitching a bit at the feedback of the form, "Right...on a timer here."

"Nanda...that's insane!" Ryuga gawked, "It's like that game with the crazy robot that makes fun of you and the portal gun…"

Build quickly began cranking the lever of his belt as his armor began glowing as fire enveloped him.

 **=VORTEX FINISH!=**

Build growled as the flames focused around his foot. He then roared as he swung his dragon leg and left a streak of blue fire as his kick connected with the Hybrid Smash and sent it flying, the power causing it to explode multiple times, each explosion sending it flying further and further away until it finally burst through the ceiling and back to the surface.

"Holy…." Ragna began before the walls behind him began exploding, "Holy…" at that the ceiling began collapsing, "Holy…"

"WE GET THE POINT!" Ryuga screamed in panic.

"Let's go, Three Stooges," Build said, snagging all three in chains and jumping into another keyhole portal dragging them in with him. Which spit them out in the sky and free falling towards the ground.

"...You did not just refer to me as an idiot," Jin frowned

"AH! High up! Sento save...AH!" Ryuga panicked as Build passed out midfall and was unresponsive, "We're gonna die!"

"Sento!" Ragna shouted, "SENTO!"

"Mm...yes, I accept the Nobel Prize for smartest man in history…" Build snorted.

"...There's not even a prize for that!" Jin .

"Oi, oi, oi! Your sword can make more than ice, right?" Ryuga asked.

"Oh for…!" Ragna facepalmed.

"Wake up...turn into a flying form...turn into a bouncing form...turn into something to save us!" Ryuga panicked, shaking Build and slapping his helmet, "AH MY HAND!"

"...Sento, if you save right now, I will let you vivisect my arm..." Ragna stated.

"I WANT THAT IN WRITING!" Build roared, fully awake and all three swore they saw a maniacal gleam in the dragon head eyepiece that roared ' _SCIENCE_!'.

"...when I die," Ragna finished with a smug smirk.

"...You're getting turned into a poodle for getting my hopes up," Build stated.

"We're falling, dammit!" Ryuga snapped, "Turn him into a poodle when we're not!"

"Huh...oh right." he realized before swinging his key arm as they fell into another portal, the exit portal aiming forward over a pond as all four of them flew out and harmlessly landed in the water...Which began boiling, forcing the others to scramble out as the steaming Build slowly limped out, "Safe…"

"Ahh! Damn it! You trying to save us or boil us alive?!" Ragna snapped.

"Gah!" Build screamed making them jump back as electrical feedback surged from his armor. After a few moments the armor itself...disintegrated leaving Sento standing their as the dragon bottle forcibly ejected from the Build Driver.

"?! Oi oi, Sento!" Ryuga shouted as he ran over, catching Sento before he could fall over.

"Dragon...has a lot of power...but it seems that it only works right for a select few…" Sento grunted, gasping from the pain as he sat himself up, "I need to try not to use that Best Match again…"

"..unless it's a last resort," Jin spoke, ringing out the tassels of his outfit as he looked over, "Unless you make a limiter for that form, it is best you use it only as a last resort."

"Thank you captain...obvious…" Sento groaned as he tried to stand up, using Ryuga as support, "Ah...too tired to retort…"

"...Blood Stalk…" Ragna growled a bit, looking out into the distance as he held his arm, "Damn it...we were so close…"

"He's one step ahead of us…" Jin sighed.

"He's too smart for idiots like us." Ryuga spoke up.

"Ah you admit your an idiot." Sento muttered.

"Shut it," Ryuga hissed, "But yeah...that guy's more steps ahead of us...we fell into a trap…"

"He's using Tsubaki for who knows what…" Jin continued.

"And to add to all of it, he somehow managed to combine Smash with that damn Arakune creature," Ragna finished.

"Speaking of…." Sento muttered making them blink. The three all then panicked when something landed right behind them making them look to see the Smash Arakune hybrid, which was cartoonishly singed, its eyes spiraling around the Arakune leaving its modified host to fall and liquify off to the side, "Right on time, just like I expected...though I planned for it to land in the lake...hmm...must have been too stressed by the form." he sighed ,limping over before producing a second Arakune capture device and sucking up the monster, he then use a regular Clear Full Bottle to steal the Smash's essence and revert it to human form, "There...capture...done. Eh? Tatsuya…?" he blinked, seeing who the host was.

"Ah its the guy who mistook you for someone else!" Ryuga remembered, "Why is he the Super Smash!?"

"Blood Stalk must have captured him to use against me…" Sento sighed.

"Tch...sounds like something Terumi would do…" Ragna frowned

"Think they are brothers or one and the same?" Sento asked.

"Leaning on both to be honest," Ragna answered, "And if it's the latter….he's mine."

"All that matters is we take him down. Not who does it." Sento countered, "If you can, then go ahead."

"That's a pretty chill response from you." Ryuga pointed out.

"We need to take him down and make him pay for what he's done. I don't support the option of taking a life, enemy or not. But right now all that matters is stopping him." he explained simply, "The option of taking a life is always off the table when I'm around...and if I have to as you three would say: Kick your ass to keep you from doing this. Then I will literally own all of your asses and give them back when I'm done." he explained fixing his jacket, "I'm looking at you Jin."

"Grr…" Jin growled a bit at that.

"I'm not joking I will literally beat you so bad if you try to kill anybody." Sento pointed out.

"And we'll let him." Ryuga and Ragna added.

"Why do you choose to focus so intently on me?"

"Cause your an asshole and the newbie to our team so you get all the nonsense." Sento pointed out, "Now grab Tatsuya and drag him to the hospital along with me."

"I beg your pardon!?"

"Shut up and do it Newbie." Ragna sighed walking off with Sento and Ryuga.

"...Tch...fine…" Jin frowned, getting down and picking Tatsuya up and began to follow the trio, _'Stalk...whatever you did to Tsubaki...I will make you pay….'_

* * *

" **Ah...she totally fell apart Doc...what else was I supposed to do?"** Blood Stalk complained laying on his side in a creepy lab, **"Ragna totally shattered her mind...I had to erase 24 hours of her memory just to restabilize her...but even then her body's still reacting to the shock...your the smart one here fix it before she falls apart."**

"...Hmm…" Relius murmured as he looked at Karai's unconscious form, "...nothing too simple. Her mind was simply regressing to a time before she was destroyed. Her soul still resonates with Ragna the Bloodedge's, driving her more every time she sees him...hmm...would this happen if Alpha encountered him?"

" **Hell if I know...I was never on the mental conditioning team, I just erase memories not needed and left them there."** Blood Stalk sighed, **"Chances are maybe...these things all have some sister like affection for the moody bastard...be it normal or creepy and stalkery…"**

"A side effect most likely," Relius stated, "..it matters not. Just give me a day or so to fix her…"

" **Thanks Doc, last thing we need is this one being useless."** Stalk sighed rolling to his feet, **"Ah...Well I feel like I should tell someone higher up that we lost a base. But with all do respect Build leveled it with a Rare Best Match."**

"Rare you say?" Relius asked interested.

" **Normally he can synch up with any best match...but this one was to strong...if I didn't get out of dodge with the girls...we'd be ash."** he joked rubbing his fingers for emphasis of his statement, **"That is if he aimed for a kill shot...he held the forms power inside himself and fried his own body...he could have released it outward and smelted the place down...but I guess he didn't want to kill anybody."**

"...soka...interesting," Relius noted with a slight smile, "His potential keeps growing and growing...heh...if he truly is who I think he is...I am almost proud…"

" **...by the way, whatever happened to that brat of yours and your second experiment?"** Stalk asked as he looked around the lab, **"Genius with no morals like you...I figured you'd keep working on something till it bored you."**

"..I had heard he is in town, most likely seeking the Azure Grimoire...and myself," Relius answered

" **Soka? Hehehe...oh that should be fun. I wonder what profound effect he'll have on Build...given his reaction to you from before."** he chuckled.

"We shall wait and see I suppose…"

* * *

"Itai…" Sento cringed as his wounds were treated again, "Ah...burns sting for a while...what a pain…"

"Honestly…" Litchi frowned as she wrapped some bandages around him, "You need to stop pushing yourself too far with this."

"Gomen, Litchi-san. Just...how do I explain this…" Sento whispered to himself, "A hero always goes above and beyond for others!" he smiled.

"You almost burned us!" Ryuga shouted.

"Sidekicks don't count as civilians." Sento quickly countered, "...also why is there a kid here?!" he motioned to Luna, currently sitting down and eating some pudding.

"Nerd," Luna deadpanned.

"That's Platinum. She...technically has MPD more or less," Makoto answered with a sheepish chuckle.

"Alright then...why?"

"You always said do things to help people." Makoto argued.

"I never said I wanted to live with them!" Sento snapped, "Taku...well what's done is done. At least this day had its benefits…" he sighed, taking the Arakune capture tank from his jacket, "I was able to recapture the Arakune...now I can work to cure him."

"?!" Litchi's eyes widened at that, "...you...have him?"

"I do, and I promise I will find a way to cure him," Sento assured, "But for now,I need to keep him close at all times."

"...he's not gonna get out is he?" Makoto cautiously asked, because just looking at him is giving me very...chilling feelings."

"It's double sealed, and to be safe this time I installed a DNA scanner lock on the capture device...only I can set him free." Sento explained, "So even if someone steals this...they can't release him, and it has several different types of trackers built in so I'll find it." he went on, "It's also made of reinforced Carbon material more or less a case made of diamond. This jug like thing...is the ultimate prison for this being."

"...wow."

"...meh. Luna could think of something better," Luna scoffed before Sena took over, "Ano...y-you don't know any spells that c-SHUT UP SENA!"

"She really does have multiple personalities…" Sento muttered looking at her, "One confident and prideful the other meek and timid." he noted, "Kids...always something with them…"

"SHUT IT, PEDO-NERD!"

"..."

"Oh no…" Everyone paled.

"AH! Hit the deck stupid brat! You angered the demon!" Ryuga panicked, jumping and breaking the window.

"Wha-GAH!" she grunted when Sento grabbed her by her head.

"Who are you making wild assumptions of? Certainly not a respectable working adult and genus like myself right? _Right?_ " Sento asked with a dangerous red and blue aura around him, "I'll have to teach you manners, luckily you found a perfect sensei! I will teach you respect in manners through the wonders of Science! The magic of calculus, physics, chemistry and earth science...Surely you'd rather learn then be punished... _Right?_ "

"..uh…" Luna began before Sena took over again, "Learn learn learn! Please no punish! Luna apologizes like with the scary lady! Right Luna?!" she switched back to a nervous Luna, "...Y...yes…"

"Very good!" Sento smiled the dangerous aura vanishing, he left for a second before dropping a giant textbook-almost as big as a table- in front of her, "Well get to studying, children's young minds are sponges for knowledge. Best soak up important information so as to not anger adults who could punish you. Like say make a machine to transform you into a dog, right?"

"...meep," Luna squeaked, her eyes dots at the size of the book...and how heavy it was as she fell over, "Ahh!"

"Get to studying Kid." Sento smirked.

"I'm almost happy I don't get the kindness he gives kids…" Makoto muttered.

"I can still make you study." Sento smirked, "You could do to know how to handle the dangerous items around my lab...you would not believe the toxic things you've been touching in my lab."

"...ahh acorns. Walked right into that one," Makoto muttered.

"We'll talk about that later." Sento sighed, "For now I need to restore my energy before the next Smash, and then I need to work on curing this fellow." he pointed at the Arakune prison, "You and I are gonna spend a lot of sleepless nights together my friend...until I find a way to make you human again." From the tiny window where one could see Arakune...they swore they saw it sigh in annoyance at how long this would take.

"...We if anyone can do it, its you Sento. Right L-" Makoto began as she turned, blinking to see the busty doctor was no longer within the cafe, "...Litchi-san?"

"She left?" Sento blinked, "Weird...you think she'd be more interested in this given this is a friend of hers…" he muttered.

"...maybe something came up," Ryuga guessed with a shrug.

"Something more important than her friend possibly being cured of this?"

"Ah! It's not important, I need to get to work." Sento spoke up, "I'm gonna work, you young lady are not allowed dessert till you finish the first ten chapters of this or so help me next time It'll be even more homework."

"What?!"

"Do it or else you will get dessert...but Noel will make it."

"?!" Ryuga and Makoto tensed at that.

"...so? I…" Luna began before the two fist-fighters covered her mouth, "mmm?!".

"Trust us on this, kid. You DON'T want anything she makes!" Makoto hissed.

"It's like eating Dark matter...or radioactive poison…" Ryuga added with a shudder.

"Remember when she tried to make a milkshake..using every single flavor of ice cream and milk?"

"She somehow melted the blender with cold ingredients…"

With every recount of events and clearly becoming more them reliving horrible events over trying to scare her. It became more and more clear how bad this punishment truly was.

"...Sena, what did you get us into now?!" Luna hissed to herself, "D-don't pull this on me, Luna. You were hungry. SO WERE YOU! But you had to anger the scary lady and the mad science guy! Shut it S….mou...why'd you tear Luna's argument apart?!"

"What have we walked in on?" Noel asked as she and Isurugi came back from shopping.

"Noel-chan...I've asked that question many times in my life, in highschool, in college." he listed, "This...is still not the top 10…" he sighed walking past everyone, "Oh look Ryuga and Makoto adopted." he snickered making them all pause. He then began counting with his fingers for their inevitable melt down.

"...ADOPTED?!" the two exclaimed with heavy blush

"Oi oi, jiji! You got it wrong!" Ryuga denied.

"Yeah! Sh-"

"AS IF!" Luna snapped as she shot up, "Luna doesn't wanna be adopted by a pedo and Titzilla!"

"SHUT UP!" both barked at Luna, sending her tumbling back towards Noel, "Adults are talking now!"

"Ah I love messing with these kids." Isurugi laughed.

"Okay...coast is clear a-" Ragna began as he walked out...before he noticed Luna, "..." he turned around and began to walk out.

"JUDAS!" Ryuga snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Ragna, "You knew she was like this, didn't you?!"

"Yup, hence why I want nothing to do with her," Ragna nonchalantly replied, not once turning to face him.

"As if sh-"

"Ragna the Loliconedge…" Ragna deadpanned.

"I don't hear studying!" Sento snapped from downstairs.

"Mmm~!" Luna whined as she stomped back to her table.

"...studying?" Noel blinked.

* * *

"He's here...I know he is…" a small figure spoke as they and a tall robotic figure looked out into the distance, looking at the city, "Ada...it won't be long now…"

"..."

"...I'm fine, sis. I just need to rest once we get to the city...then we can try finding Ragna the Bloodedge again, along with...them...father and…" the figure paused before scowling, their glasses glaring off from the sun, "Katsuragi…"

"..."

"Sis, don't try and defend him. You're like this because of him and father…" he scowled.

"..."

"...nevermind...let's just follow our clue…" he pulled out a poster showing Build, "...the masked rider...Build."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _SZ: Well...things took a drastic turn this chapter._

 _Z0: Dun-Dun-DUN!_

 _SZ: Eeyup. I'd say roll the preview, but..know what? This is a two parter, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next. Z0? Anything you'd like to say or tease before we end things off?_

 _Z0: Nope, just want to say thanks for reading, review and have a nice day._

 _SZ: Ahh...well ja ne, minna._


	10. Omake 1

_SZ: Hey guys. Been a while for this story...I know. Things...came up for my co-author last month._

 _Z0: Work sucks...it just sucks_

 _SZ: I know..and I don't even have one yet….might try for a job training class or something so I can have work experiance and hopefulyl find a job finally._

 _Z0: Look we're here, things are back to normal-ish and we'll get back to it._

 _SZ: Hai, so we are here to bring you in omake because...should we tell them z0, or surprise them i nteh chapter?_

 _Z0: They'll find out eventually, besides its the whole point of the Omake._

 _SZ: So very true..so let's go right into it. But first...we own nothing except any original content. Z0, start us off!_

 _Z0: *cuts rope as screen falls on us* Worth it..._

* * *

Sento murmured to himself as he and Noel looked over a board. Both began crossing things out and circling others. The two paused on one item in ponder before shaking their head and crossing it out as well. Another option off, and another circled.

"No...I don't think she'll like that one…" Sento muttered, crossing one off.

"Eh?" Noel complained.

"Ordinary super sweet cake from a shop is the way to go," he smirked, holding up his marker, "So says the genius!"

"Demo, it's much better when you make it fresh at home!" Noel argued.

"She doesn't strike me as the type to be picky about that thing…" Sento muttered, _'Besides we want her to enjoy it...not die…'_ he went on before seeing how she was looking at him, with big watery eyes and a pouting lip, "Yosh. Okay...we'll make it at home...But...I am making it and you are helping me." he stipulated, "Deal...do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Noel nodded.

"Perfect. Th-"

"What're you guys doing?" the two jumped as they quickly turned, pulling their weapons out, "Ahh! Easy easy! It's me, Ryuga!"

"Oh...just Banjou/Ryuga…" they both sighed, lowering their weapons, "Get out."

"AH!?" he shouted, "What is with that reaction!?" he complained, jogging over, "And what is this mess?!"

"Don't look!" Noel yelped, quickly using her body to cover the board and make sure Ryuga wouldn't see.

"Nande?"

"It's a surprise...and you suck at keeping secrets," Sento explained "How many times have you almost blabbed about my secret identity?" he pointed out, "Now get out before you blow our well meaning surprise."

"No way! Not until you tell me what it is!" Ryuga argued before tensing when Noel aimed Bolverk right in his face.

"Ryuga-san...I like you, but if you ruin this…" Noel paused, finger on the trigger as she shot him a cold glare.

"...fine. I was coming down here to tell you Makoto's back from work."

"Hah?!"

"Yeah. Apparently she got an early day," Ryuga shrugged.

"This is bad...Makoto will come down here any moment...and nothing is ready…" Sento muttered, "We must keep her busy for as long as possible...but what could distract her? Think ore...ah…" he realized, looking at Ryuga as he turned Noel's head to stare at him too, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"...Oh! H-hai," Noel nodded.

"Now what are y-" Ryuga began before the two flipped the board on the other side, "Oi! Wh-"

"Hey Ryuga! What's going on?!" Makoto shouted as she poked her head in, "I was waiting to see if they wanted to join…"

"Ryuga-san wants to take you out on a date!" Noel exclaimed.

"HAH?!" Makoto gawked, her ears and tail shooting straight up.

"HUH?!" Ryuga gawked at that.

"Yes!" Sento declared, "As a way to celebrate today!" he added "He will take you out wherever you want, money is no object, my treat. You two kids have fun!" he smiled as Noel began pushing a stunned Makoto back upstairs. He then turned to Ryuga as he glared. 'Just take her out!' he ordered in sign language.

'No way! You go on a date with her if this is so important!' Ryuga arged, pointing at Sento.

'I need you to do it! I need to stay here so Noel doesn't poison the party food!' Sento added as he made the motion of eating something disgusting.

'Ah, that's a good point...That girl has a problem.' Ryuga replied as he crossed his arms and nodded.

'I know. We are trying really hard to fix it.' Sento physically signed in agreement.

'You know I imagined….JANAI! Why me?' Ryuga remembered the original topic.

'Because Makoto likes you well enough and if you do it, I'll give you a banana!' Sento offered by emoting he was handing him said banana.

'Ooh eeh...Banana...I AIN'T NO MONKEY!' Ryuga responded by acting like a monkey peeling a banana before throwing it at Sento's face.

'I'll throw in some protein shakes, too!' Sento added as he made the motion of chugging down a drink.

'...You got it!' Ryuga gave a thumbs up.

'Good...now keep her busy and happy, otherwise...I actually checked the math on her strongest punch when I had her try a punching machine. It has the force of 1.24x1029J o-'

'IN ENGLISH DAMN IT!' Ryuga complained shaking his hands, 'Japanese...whatever something I understand, Egghead!'

'...Her strongest punch has the force of 30 _trillion million_ tons of TNT, more than enough to send someone into the moon and shatter it like a newspaper hitting a window.'

'You want me to go on a date with _that_!?'

'I'll add in a weeks worth of steaks.' Sento offered.

'...' Ryuga gave another thumbs up at that before rushing out in a blur, "Makoto!" he spoke while grabbing her by her shoulders, "Let's go," he said simply, "On a date." at that, she seemed to totally lock up like a statue as Noel actually lifted her on a moving dolly and wheeled her towards the exit.

"H...Hb….he…" Makoto mummered before Noel closed the door behind them.

"Yosha! We're clear!" Noel called out to Sento.

"Even if he messes up, the surprise party will make her fell a dozen times better than that did," Sento smiled.

"Hai!" Noel nodded...before a sad sigh escaped her lips as she hung her head, "Just wish Tsubaki was here to help celebrate it…"

"Getting rid of brainwashing is difficult...but I'm sure we can break through to her eventually." Sento sighed, "Once we get her back to normal, she can make it up to Makoto by buying her dinner with her own money!" he declared.

"...Hai," Noel sighed at that.

"Don't worry...we'll save her.' Sento promised, "Besides, I'm sure their hold over her can't be that strong."

* * *

"Really?" Utsumi asked, seeing the mess to their training room, "Just...just really….You know what...I'm docking this from your pay...Don't give me that look! You know you went overboard!"

"Apologies, Tsumi…" Tsubaki said, dismissing the Izayoi as she stood amongst a pile of broken Guardian Robots, "I was testing the Guardian Robots to see if they're strong enough to protect the Imperator. Sadly, they are not up to current standards."

"Because they are training dummies for target practice…" he sighed, "Pay cut...until all of this has been replaced…"

"I am a Wing of Justice...I do not need to pay."

"Pay cut!" he shouted, making her jump, "Your title has no power over that which is...the Monetary system."

* * *

"I got a bad chill for some reason," Sento muttered as he began preparing ingredients for the cake by exact measurements.

"M...maybe…" Noel began, reaching out for something before Sento smacked her hand, "Itai!"

"No."

"But I wanna make it both sweet and sour!"

"That's not how cake works. Baking is science, exact measurements, exact timing, the wrong ingredient will make the texture too dry, the wrong amount of sugar will lose taste, the wrong texture of the dough will cause it to bake all wrong, truly this is science in its most delectable form!"

"I know that! I know how to c-"

"No. No, you do not...sorry, but it had to be said...for one you don't taste it."

"I keep telling you I make it a rule that I never taste my own cooking!"

"Oh here. Taste mine then." he said sticking a spoon with the frosting mixture he made in her mouth. Noel paused as she lost herself in the sweet flavor, "See?"

"Umashi~...Please t-"

"No."

"Uso?!"

"If you want to help, you can help decorate the cake frosting after it's all done." he replied, "I've laid out things for you to do. Follow them exactly. For today...this is my kitchen/lab." he said sternly.

"...It's still Master's kitchen…" Noel muttered, deciding to comply with Sento's demands for today, "...Oh! What about Ragna and Jin? ...Please tell me you have something planned for them."

"I always do."

"Even Tao?"

"Even T-" Sento began before tensing, _'...damn it! I forgot about her! ...Ara! Hello, Idea, my old friend!'_ "Noel, you've given me an idea." he smiled his evil genius smile.

"...eh?"

* * *

"Hah?!" Ragna gawked at what he was told over the phone.

=It's just till we finish the food and etc=

"Seriously? Bad enough I have t-"

=You do this, I will owe you another favor~= Sento sang in a whimsical tone.

"...Keep Jin away from me for a week, and you got a deal," Ragna stated.

=I can do it, but he'll still be visible. So try to ignore what he does in that time= Sento offered.

"...I'll take it," Ragna nodded as he hung up, "...ugh. I'll most likely regret this, but…" he took a deep breath before loudly calling out, "TAO! I'LL TREAT YOU TO AN ALL YOU CAN EAT!"

"NYA?!" Taokaka's voice beamed before the catgirl tackled him, "Nyaha! Tao knew today would be a great day!"

"I'm already regretting this..." Ragna groaned, as he got up and walked off with Tao, "Stop scratching my coat, you crazy cat."

"Why nyot? Tao loves kneading Goodguy's coat, nya!" Taokaka beamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto had finally awoken from her shock coma after Ryuga yelled loud enough to wake her. Thankfully it worked, side from slight ringing of the ears which was quickly fading.

"Okay...where are we going first?" Makoto asked, currently trying to get the ringing out of her ears, "Also if you were gonna take me out on a date...you could've at least let me change into something more appropriate."

"..."

"...you have no idea, do you?" Makoto deadpanned.

"I...suck at dates. Kasumi picked everything we did." he explained, "She asked me out, I'd screw up, but somehow won the girl." he went on, "Truth be told, you are the first girl I've ever said those words to."

"Oh...I see…" Makoto noted, "...well...least you had the guts to take a girl out without asking her."

' _Yeah...no thanks to Noel and Sento….'_ Ryuga mentally snarked, "They said today was a big day….what is it? Some holiday I don't know about?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oi, Makoto. You know what today it is?"

"Oh…" Makoto blinked before giggling a bit, "Isn't it obvious? It's National Peanut Butter and Jelly Day."

"Oh...heh. For a moment I th-"

"Also more importantly, it's my birthday!"

"EH!?" he panicked, falling over in surprise, "Your birthday?!"

"Hai~!" Makoto giggled, her tail wagging excitedly.

"Wah...Sento really is clever…." he whispered that part, "Then I guess I have to make this extra special."

"Oh yeah. And trust me...my parents goes the extra mile when me or my little sibs' birthday comes up," Makoto nodded.

"...you're not secretly rich, are you?"

"Nope."

"Okay phew…" Ryuga sighed in relief.

"So, what're your plan for this date?"

"Right...well I guess we could try something normal. Let's see normal date stuff...dinner, movies, karaoke...Come to think of it, most dates I got into fist fights with a lot of guys who said rude things…" he remembered, "That one jerk with a secretary had that punch coming."

"...I can go for a bite to eat," Makoto shrugged before looking at a nearby food stand, "Ooh~ Fresh hot dumplings! ...I wonder if they're just as good as Ms. Litchi's?"

"...One way to find out…" Ryuga shrugged as the two walked over.

"Excuse me sir," Makoto spoke, earning the stand owner's attention, "Can w-"

"No. Get lost, freak."

"..."

"Did you not hear me?! I said get lost! Go back up to whatever tree you came from!" the man barked. He then cried in pain when Ryuga's fist met his face and knocked him out.

"Ah...force of habit for dates…" Ryuga said jokingly.

"...It's fine. Besides…" Makoto paused as she held her shaking fist, "Ya beat me to the punch...quite literally."

"Eh...this town is full of assholes. Let's get out of here and find something actually fun," Ryuga offered, "Sento said I could use his card without limit, so lets have fun with it!"

"...I do need a new change of clothes…" Makoto muttered, "...Perfect! I can get changed, and get myself one of my bday gifts early!"

"Iko! Let's spend the nerd's money!" Ryuga cheered.

"I hope he's got enough!" Makoto laughed.

-line break-

"He….he has so much money…." they gawked, using the card to see its spending limit.

"I didn't know there could be that many zeros…." Ryuga gawked.

"...yoink!" Makoto beamed, snatching the card before zooming into a nearby clothing store.

"Hey!" he cried about to run in before pausing seeing it was a mostly female centric outfitter store, "Oh come on...now I feel like one of _those_ guys on a date…." he groaned.

"Oh relax. It's just a quick change!" Makoto assured fmo a changing room, "...Hey miss, do you have any bras in an H-Cup?!"

"H-cup!?" she gawked.

"I imagine this is a usual bit…" Ryuga realized.

"Yup!" Makoto giggled as the woman left for the back room to look, "After this, we can hit up the arcade...then an all-you-can-eat before we hit the movies! I hear they're showing some movies they found before the time of the Black Beast!"

"...What are the movies called?"

"Avengers I think."

"Cool!" Ryuga smirked, liking the title.

"Sweet! Can't wait!"

' _Heh. This 'date' is turning out better than I expected,'_ Ryuga thought.

* * *

"Almost….almost…." Sento spoke, waiting in front of the oven as they waited on the cake to finish baking.

"Just a little more…" Noel whispered.

"Kiryu, where is...what are you both doing?" Jin asked, seeing them standing before the oven.

"Leave…" they both responded.

"What? But I just got here…" he spoke before a trap door opened under him and swallowed him into its depths, "..."

"...Is he…"

"He's fine."

"Sento, I've finally ar-KYA!" Kajun screamed as she fell into the same trap.

"AH!" they panicked at that.

"Noel, watch the cake!" Sento shouted, jumping in after her, "Follow the instructions! ...Oh, and when I mean watch, I mean DO. NOT. TOUCH!"

"Eh…" she complained.

"...This is honestly not my weirdest day," Kajun noted from the hole, "That would be during the jumpsuit incident...Though I am unsure if there is a pair of scissors to cut a big enough hole to escape in."

"Don't worry, I built an elaborate brain teaser puzzle to escape!" Sento stated.

"What if you get it wrong?" she asked.

"AH!" Jin cried, falling again.

"You fall into an even deeper hole," Sento replied.

"Ugh...when I...AHH! NII-SAN! THE MOON!"

"...I forgot to mention the next floor down contains a person's worst fears when they fall into it."

"...Do not let Tsubaki fall into one. She is afraid of Pandas."

"Pandas?" Sento blinked, "Interesting. But for now, let us escape."

"Agreed….just hopefully Ryuga's keeping Makoto occupied."

* * *

"Mmm...come on...just a bit further…."

"Oh no. I ain't losing!"

"Then see if you can finish me, Ryu~!"

"Oh yeah?! Then take this!"

"AH~!"

 **=DOUBLE KO! DRAW=**

"Aw man…" Makoto complained, standing in front of a arcade cabinet with Ryuga, the squirrel girl currently wearing a acorn colored vest on top of a orange and black Tee with the words 'Hot Star' on the front stretched by her bust, and a pair of black and orange short-shorts, "So close…"

"Ah man...I had a full meter, too…man, this is nonsense!" Ryuga complained.

"I know! I like to play fighting games on occasion, but the controls for this one are ridiculous!" Makoto agreed as the two walked away, "Well...what game you wanna try next?"

"Hmm…" Ryuga looked around, "Don't know...I just see a lot of normal arcade stuff I tried a dozen times over…" he muttered.

"Ahh...then I guess we can grab a bite," Makoto shrugged, "...or we can go check the movie out first THEN grab a bite?"

"...Sure. Sounds like a plan," Ryuga shrugged as they stepped out, "I hopes it's one of those theaters with the chairs like lazy boys."

"Oh my god I LOVE those!" Makoto smiled brightly, "Perfect to hold your drink and snakes, and you can kick back and relax."

"Right!" Ryuga cheered, "Let's get a bunch of snacks and relax there!"

"Yosha!" Makoto beamed as they ran off for the movie theater, "This is gonna be epic!"

"Come on!"

* * *

"Woh…" Sento awed as he landed and caught Kajun in his arms as they fell from the ceiling, "I forget how odd the tunnels in the house get.."

"AH!" Jin shouted, being ejected from a washing machine.

"...He's fine," Sento waved off, putting Kajun down as they walked back inside.

"Okay. As I was saying before I fell into the trap, I bought the supplies needed," Kajun informed.

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you." Sento smiled, "Lets go finish."

"Of course. Now l-what's that burning smell?"

"AH!" Sento panicked as they ran upstairs.

"Nii-san….ahh…" Jin groaned.

* * *

"Okay, cake saved," Sento sighed.

"And it wasn't Noel who tried to 'fix' it…" Kejun added, lightly glaring at Isurugi.

"Mou…" Noel pouted at the constant jabs at her cooking today.

"I was just trying to help…" Isurugi mumbled, currently tied up to the chair.

"Shh….shh..." Sento said simply, "Soon all will be ready."

"What's left?"

"First, everyone to get home. Second, we need the Birthday girl to get back from her date. And lastly, Party!" Sento listed.

"Oh? Mako-chan found a date now? ...Is it Ryuga?"

"Only to keep her busy." Sento explained, "It's not my fault if they come back and something happened." he added quickly.

"...Fair," Isurugi shrugged, "Now please untie me? I'm starting to get a rash in a VERY uncomfy place."

"Not it," was the majority of everyone's response.

"What happened? ...Why can't I remember half the day…?" Jin groaned.

"You're it," they all pointed at him.

"Beg pardon?" Jin blinked at that.

"Master n-" Noel began.

"Shut it, trash."

"...Jin look out! The moon is crashing down wanting to eat you!" Sento shouted.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Jin frowned, "As if the moon would come out of the middle of the day to...wait. Why is it dark out suddenly?"

"Run…." Sento simply whispered to make him more freaked out.

After a few seconds to let the fear build up, he actually did run like a lunatic screaming his head off. Wherever he ended up after that...no one seemed to really care, well maybe Noel a little, but for the most part no one cared.

* * *

"Whoo~! That was awesome!" Makoto beamed as she and Ryuga were leaving the movie theater

"They don't make movies like that anymore." Ryuga spoke, carrying his popcorn bucket out with him. He paused as Makoto noted it was full, "What? I got a refill on the way out. It's encouraged."

"Ahh...should've known that beforehand," Makoto noted before smirking a bit, "Then again, if I ate too much, I'd lose my perfect figure, and my job since I wouldn't be able to squeeze into tight spaces."

"Doesn't your super strength burn calories or something?" Ryuga asked, "It does for me and Sento after what Faust did to us."

"Oh I do. I made top class in PE back at the academy," Makoto answered, "Track, field, Lacrosse, any sports I excelled at there."

"So what's the worry?" Ryuga offered some popcorn.

"Hey. Girl's gotta have her limits," Makoto shrugged

"Alright suit yourself, more buttery goodness for me," Ryuga smirked.

"You do realize we're also going to an all-you-can eat, right?" Makoto reminded.

"...oh...right. Eh what the hell? I got room for plenty..." he shrugged, tossing a piece of popcorn into the air to catch it in his mouth only for it to never fall, he blinked seeing CrossDragon actually eat the popcorn itself before laughing at him, "...Oh, you little snot."

Makoto held back a laugh as she saw Ryuga chase the little robotic dragon around, said dragon blowing small fireballs to piss him off even further. It started to get harder to not laugh as Ryuga was now trying to swat at it with a shovel….only for it to switch around as Ryuga was now being chased by CrossDragon with the shovel. How this exactly happened was beyond her as it happened in the span of a second when they ran behind a light post, and came out from behind with the situations swapped. But she didn't really care right now...because she finally lost it as she was rolling around on the ground, laughing hysterically as she held her gut.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ryuga barked, ducking under a swing from CrossDragon.

=RAWR!=

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT, YOU LITTLE SNOT! AHH! MY ASS!"

"Oh! Oh, I can't breath!" Makoto wheezed in her laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"It's really funny!" Makoto argued, "It reminds me of those old cat and mouse cartoons I saw as a kid on TV!"

"Ah! Don't give him any ideas!"

=Rawr!=

"Shut it, you pesky dragon!" Ryuga complained, "Didn't Sento make you to help me!? All you do is torment me."

"Yeah. He...heh heh. He also...hoo lordy…" Makto panted, giving small giggles as she stood back up, "He also said you have to earn his respect, too…"

"How do I do that?! All he does is blast me, and any other guy, and it only likes girls!"

"Well maybe he has very particular taste!"

"Oh what?! Like shy and sweet like Noel?!"

"Most likely!" Makoto laughed.

"God damn stop laughing halfbreed woman and h….that came out wrong...THAT CAME OUT WRONG!" Ryuga freaked as he now ran form Makoto, who pulled out a lamp post and chased him down the street.

"Teme~!" Makoto growled out as she swung at him.

"AH!" he cried running.

* * *

"And...perfect…" Sento smiled as they finished the cake.

"Excellent," Kajun smiled, "Makoto will surely love it."

"I hope so," Noel added, "What's next?"

"Simple. We…"

"LUNA'S HUNGRY!"

"...Sento, please tell me you didn't forget her," Kajun calmly asked.

"I didn't….but she finished her homework sooner than expected." he sighed, "Hai hai, Luna-chan...I'll get you a snack."

"Luna smell cake...she wants that! L-luna...I don't think that's f-SHUT IT SENA!"

"This...is why we make extra batter," Sento spoke as he pulled out a smaller cake, "And why you think ahead of time."

"Ah. Excellent then," Kajun noted as Platinum rushed down, Luna currently behind the wheel so to speak.

"Hai, here, this will hold you over 'till the party." he handed her the cake.

"Party? What party?" Platinum asked before she was switched to Sena, "I...think it's someone's birthday."

"Exactly," Sento smiled, "This cake is for you to enjoy 'till the party where you can get more." he explained, "Now head back upstairs to eat it so we can set up down here."

"...Okay, Kiyru-san," Sena nodded as they walked back up the stairs, "Th-thank you for the cake."

"No problem," Sento nodded with a small smile as Platinum was back upstairs, "...okay. Why can't Luna behave like her…I wanna say brother...nevermind. Questions for later."

"We have many questions…" Noel added.

"Like I said, later," Sento repeated, "For now, prepare the party!"

* * *

"Bullshit!" Ryuga snapped.

"Seriously I would kick so much more ass if I was a Kamen Rider!" Makoto argued.

"Like hell! I can smash Guardian robots like nothing, and go toe to toe with a Smash!"

"So can I, but I don't go around flapping my mouth and saying the wrong things that can piss people off!" Makoto retorted..

"Oh come on! That's mostly with you…" he argued, "Doesn't count!"

"It does so!"

"Does not!" he argued, crossing his arms.

"Does so!"

"Does! Not!"

"You want a trip to the moon?" Makoto threatened, fist reeled back.

"Shutting up…" he quickly spoke.

"Good…" Makoto said as she lowered her fist.

The CrossDragon laughed as it used an audio track of a whip cracking to punctuate this moment.

"Shut it, you!" Ryuga shook a fist at it...only to receive another fireball to the face, "OH COME ON!"

"See that? That is what I'm talking about you having foot in mouth syndrome," Makoto deadpanned.

"That's not a real thing!" Ryuga barked.

"For you, it is," Makoto laughed.

CrossDragon shook his head as he looked for an audio file to change the mood. =Just *BEEP* Already~=

"..."

"Did….Did Sento program that in?" Ryuga asked, getting a 'no' from CrossDragon, "Ragna?" another no was his response.

"...Kokonoe?" Makoto asked, trying to shake the blush off.

=About time you figured it out= Kokonoe's voice came from CrossDragon.

"...You hacked it again, didn't you?"

=No duh=

"WHY!?" both snapped.

=For one, just to grind Sento's gears. And two...because I can. Not my fault this thing is easily hackable= CrossDragon seemed to growl at that, =What..hey...what's happening...you can use this to hack me back, can't you...and my lab is overheating…mother f-!=

"...Honestly, this is the most active I've seen Kokonoe," Makoto noted as CrossDragon began to laugh, "...Well, 'active' as in 'not focused on her work,' but still active."

"I'm sure this is Sento's fault." Ryuga muttered.

"When isn't it Sento's fault?" Makoto retorted.

"...okay fair point."

* * *

"...I feel like I just got insulted by Ryuga and Makoto…" Sento spoke, "...and Kokonoe being pissed for my counterhack against her hack."

"You did that?" Noel asked.

"I made it so that CrossDragon can set her lab to self destruct if she tries." Sento explained.

"...oh...she will not like that…" Kajun noted.

"Hey. Next time she tries to hack me, I'll hack her...though there is one thing I've yet to look into of hers...Project Lambda."

"!?" Kajun nearly tensed at that.

"...You know something, d-" Sento began.

"Ugh!" Ragna groaned, kicking the front door opened as he was covered in bite and claw marks, "There...Tao won't bother us for a week…"

"Thanks," Sento nodded.

"And your half of the deal?" Ragna asked.

"..." Everyone pointed at Jin who was sitting in a chair with a VR headset strapped to his head. He seemed to be giggling like mad as he sat there unmoving.

"...I'm not getting near that," Ragna bluntly stated.

"Yeah...I wouldn't...he's been like this for hours...and this is the low setting," Sento muttered.

"Wha...what's it doing to him?" he couldn't help but ask.

"The short...he's living out his crazy...crazy fantasies."

"...He comes near me in my sleep, I'm smacking you upside the head."

"You can try," Sento smirked as Ragna moved to do it, only to whistle and turn away when Sento aimed his HawkGatlinger at his face, "Yeah…" he smirked, walking away. "I thought so…"

"Okay...that should be everything…" Kajun whispered, looking at a checklist, "Jin occupied, the Kaka Clan feline is resting most likely, Luna is busy, so...we should be good."

"Oh! I think I see them!" Noel called out, looking out the window to see Makoto and Ryuga walking towards the cafe.

"Begin the plan." Sento said, pushing a switch in his hand as the entire cafe went dark.

"It...it's really dark...how is it so dark?" Noel asked.

"Secret."

"...That d-"

"Shh! Here they come!" Isurugi hissed.

"...Why's it so dark in here?" Ryuga asked as he and Makoto walked in.

"Dunno…..did you make Sento forget to pay the electric bill?" Makoto pondered.

"Dunno...he better not have pawned my…" Ryuga began before the lights went back on.

"SURPRISE!"

"AH!" Ryuga screamed, jumping into Makoto's arms.

"Happy b..." the others began as they popped out...and saw the sight.

"...Don't even think about it," Ryuga frowned at them before Makoto dropped him, "Oof!"

"A surprise party!? For me?!" Makoto gasped excitedly, tail wagging happily, "Oh you guys~!"

"Why do you think we got Ryuga to keep you busy? …Well, okay, it was actually so he wouldn't eat the cake before I even baked it…" Sento laughed.

"...Yeah, that sounds like him," Makoto nodded.

"Like hell I would!" Ryuga snapped, earning deadpanned looks from the others, "...What? I wouldn't!"

"Forget it. Enjoy!" Sento motioned, "I had to owe a lot of favors to keep this from going bad." he sighed, "I'm probably gonna have to continue that trend for the rest of you…"

"Most likely," Ragna shrugged a bit.

"...what h-"

"Tao."

"Oh….yeah that makes sense," Makoto nodded.

"Forget problems, let's enjoy the party!" Sento cheered.

"Whoo!" Isurugi laughed, holding up a full bottle of champagne, "Ah this is for Master. No hard drinks for you super brats," he quickly spoke, walking off to serve himself a glass.

"Meh. That's fine," Makoto shrugged, "So where's the snacks? The cake?...the gifts?"

"You just enjoy contradicting yourself, don't you?"

"Taa-daa~" Sento motioned to a table of food, "Don't worry I made everything."

"You can cook...yeah that'll…" Makoto paused as she took a bite of a cookie, "...Oh my god, that's amazing…." she stated in shock.

"Eh? What do you…?" Ryuga pondered as he took a bite of another cookie, "...Huh...This is good."

"I know, right?! What kind of cookies are these?""

"Regular chocolate chip," Sento explained, "Well regular for me." he smirked.

"How are you so good at this?" Makoto asked.

"Cooking is science," he explained, "I am a genius, so this is easy. Also cinnamon, extra chocolate chips and a good extra bit of butter."

"Oh…" Ryuga blinked, "...For a moment, I thought you'd make something PB and J relate since it's also national PB and J day."

"Hmm…." Sento mutered, "Noel...stay out of the kitchen!" he declared while going back in.

"Aw…" Noel pouted.

"What could he make now?" Ragna and Ryuga pondered.

"You're gonna scarf it down like an animal anyway. Do you really care?" Sento argued.

"Hey, what happened to Jin?" Makoto asked, noticing the ice user sitting down with the VR headset on.

"Don't touch the headset!" Everyone quickly snapped.

"Ahh!" Makoto jumped, "Okay, okay!"

"Sorry...it's just...Sento spent half an hour trying to get him to put it on…" Kajun explained.

"It was like putting a sweater on a cat...he scratched me up," Sento complained as he cooked away.

"Did you really need to spray him with a spritz bottle of water?" Noel asked.

"Yeah...it had water…" Sento looked away, "Totally Water…..and not face numbing mild acid...yep."

"What was that?" Makoto asked.

"Oh! It looks like an acorn!" Ryuga gawked at the cake.

"Eh, really?" Makoto looked back over at Ryuga, "Eee~! It is one!"

"You're welcome," Sento saluted.

"This is the greatest birthday ever!" Makoto beamed, "Oh I can't wait to see what you guys bought me!"

"Makoto's gifts were gotten by Noel and Kajun, and your splurging of my money is my gift," Sento explained.

"What you girls get me?!" Makoto asked her two friends, the squirrel girl instantly before the two.

"It ruins the surprise to tell you." Noel argued with a stern pout, "Wait for presents."

"...mou~ Fine," Makoto muttered as she sat down.

"Eat and party!" Sento laughed, "And best part...no one will bother us today!"

* * *

"...Mmm…" Karai gave a muffled growl, tied up in chains and in a straight jacket while she wore a muzzle on her face.

"It was for the best," Aoiro stated, ignoring the glares Karai was giving her and Gentoku.

"Ugh...Stalk...how could he have messed it up so badly…"

"IT!"

"Her...whatever…." he sighed.

"...why are we doing this again by the way?" Aoiro asked.

"It was a favor from Ms. Yayoi," Gentoku answered, "We'd stay away...but only for a day."

"She still has some control?"

"Most likely the Izayoi is cancelling out the effects of the Mind Eater Curse to some extent," Gentoku guessed, "A problem...we will need to deal with that sooner or later. But for now focus on just getting things back on track."

"...of course," Aoiro nodded.

* * *

"And behold my genius!" Sento declared, presenting dozens of PB&J themed snacks to eat.

"Holy hell!" Ryuga gawked, "So much PB and J…."

"I didn't think we had that much Peanut Butter or Jelly," Isurugi noted.

"I have an addiction to both…" Sento muttered, "I think it's the animal bottles' influence."

"Eh? How?" Noel pondered, "...Do Rabbits or Gorillas like Jelly and Peanut Butter?"

"I know peanut butter for sure…" Sento muttered, "Jelly...most likely from the fruits they are made from…"

"Hmmm?" Makoto and Ryuga blinked, having tuned out this talk in favor of stuffing their faces, "...Mmm mm," the two shrugged before going back to scarfing down their food.

"...are you even tasting it?" Ragna asked with a sweatdrop.

"Hmm?"

"...oh for-SWALLOW, squirrel girl!" Ragna snapped.

"Mmm~" Makoto growled as she swallowed her food, "Again, I have a name."

"And again, beat me in a fight," Ragna countered.

"Or just do this," Sento said before jamming a pen into Ragna's neck as a shock went through his body and made him fall to the floor a twitching mess.

"...bas-BZZZT!-tard…" Ragna groaned.

"I'm pretty sure Sento is the scariest man in the world," Makoto chuckled.

"She gets it...well kinda," Sento grinned, "I am the SMARTEST man in the world."

"Biggest Ego in the world…" Ryuga replied.

"I'm sorry, who said that?"

"Ragna," Makoto replied.

"Screw-CRACKLE!-you…" Ragna groaned.

"Now then…" Sento chuckled before taking a deep breath, "Okay...time for presents."

"SWEET!" Makoto beamed as she shot up, "Give me give me give me~!"

"Down, girl, down!"

"Just let her at them," Kajun sighed, "It's better that way."

"Fine," Sento shrugged, "Ladies first."

"Oh! Thank you, Sento," Noel beamed as she took out a wrapped box, "I hope you like it, Makoto!"

"Well...as for me..." Kajun began as she pulled out a small box, "Took a bit of time using some research notes from Sento, but made this just for you."

"Beg pardon?" Sento blinked at that as Makoto took the box.

"What is it?" Makoto excitedly asked as she opened it, revealing an acorn-colored Full Bottle with a Star on it, "?!"

"...how…." Ryuga began.

"I used a sample he gave to Kokonoe, borrowed one of his empty Bottles, and...well, made this," Kajun answered, motioning to the Full Bottle, "course I had Noel's help a bit in making it."

"Me?" Noel blinked.

"Recall I had you carry something for me for a second?"

"Oh!"

"Well I guess I can allow it." Sento sighed, "I don't in particular like Full Bottles be made given their inherent danger. But given its fully synthetic, and it'll be in your hands, it should be fine."

"Sweet! Thanks Kajun!" Makoto beamed, _'Heh heh...one step closer to being a Kamen Rider~!'_ Now..let's see what Noellie got me!" she reached for the box Noel held out to her and began to open it, revealing a large orange jacket with black trim with a star on the back and split just a bit past the middle, "Oh wow!"

"Y-you like it?"

"I LOVE IT!" Makoto beamed as she pulled Noel into a hug, "Thanks~!"

"Aw...it's so sweet." Sento smiled.

"...Yeah. It is nice…" Ryuga nodded, giving a small smile as he watched Makoto hug her friends, "After what happened earlier today...she deserves it."

"...What h-"

"Some racist asshole towards Beastkin."

"Soka…" Sento nodded, "Well, she's with friends now."

"Yup."

"This is nice. Peaceful moments like this," Sento smiled, "Just the moments worth protecting."

"Yeah...makes you wish days like this can go on forever," Ryuga added.

' _...If only….'_ Ragna thought, hiding a slight twinge of sadness.

"Ragna?" Ragna looked over to see Noel look at him in concern, "A...are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" he sighed, "Just caught a whiff of something you cooked in the fridge is all."

"Oh! P-Please don't tell Sento," Noel whispered.

"...What did you do?" Ragna asked.

"Oh, forgot the milk for these," Ryuga pointed out as he went to the kitchen's actual fridge and opened it...only for a censored tentacle to grab him, "HELP! Kasumi read about these things and what they do and I don't want that to happen to me!"

"AH!" Sento panicked as he and Makoto rushed in.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS READ TOGETHER!?" Makoto demanded with a slight blush.

"Ryuga can't read!" Sento argued.

"Bullshit! I can!" Ryuga snapped, "Now help! Oi! Where's the little dragon when you need him?!"

CrossDragon sighed, floating down from his perch as he held up the Lion bottle and inserted it in his back. Ryuga realized what it was doing as he shook his head in panic. It unleashed a powerful blast of fire in the shape of a lion's head, causing a large explosion.

"AH! It's on fire and still moving!" Ryuga panicked, running around.

"Noel!" Sento complained.

"Die!" Makoto shouted, smacking the monstrosity...and Ryuga's face with a frying pan.

"I, well, remember when you had to run out for a missing ingredient?" Noel asked, "Um...I forgot to mention that I used it last night for churros."

"Churros?!" Sento gawked.

"AH!" Ryuga cried as he was dragged under a table.

"It's becoming smarter!" Makoto panicked, grabbing the Drill Crusher in gun mode.

"Ah, wait! I haven't…" Kajun panicked as Makoto plugged her present from the purplette into the weapon.

"Hit the deck!" Sento panicked, using his long coat to cover Noel and Kajun.

"What's with all the screaming?" Isurugi asked as he walked back in, "Ah! Tentacle monster in the…"

 ***BOOM!***

"Ow…" a scorched and twitching Ryuga and Isurugi groaned, twitching on the floor with a perfectly made plate of churros between them...in the middle of a depression in the floor with bits of the walls and ceiling gone and leaving perfect circles.

"...It made a sun for one point five seconds," Kajun noted as Sento lowered his coat, which they now knew was seemingly fireproof and heat resistant, "Or would it be more appropriate to call it a 'star' considering the bottle's name?"

"Makoto...you okay?" Sento asked, fixing his coat as Noel still hid behind him.

"Best...present...EVER!" a tanned Makoto cheered, hugging the bottle, "And that was just in the gun mode! Can I use the sword mode now?"

"Nope," Sento stated, yanking his weapon back, "No...just...nope."

"Aww~" Makoto whined.

"I threw you a birthday, got you a date, let you use my card, and made you food. You're all out of favors from me today." he listed.

"...Okay. I guess that's fair," Makoto shrugged, "Still...BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

* * *

 _SZ: A few days late...but we are done._

 _Z0: Yep, sorry but we are done! Enjoy!_

 _SZ: Read and review folks!_


	11. Entry 9 pt 2

_SZ Okay...let's see how many faves and reviews we got for this st-*tenses at the amounts of faves and reviews*...78 and 88….once more, we've truly found a best match for this crossover._

 _Z0: Indeed. We did well here._

 _SZ: Indeed...plus it helps that Build wasa pretty good show, and Blazblue has its own fair share of great material to use. Lastely...helps that both worlds are pretty similar._

 _Z0: Of course. But that's enough of us, this is part two of a story/chapter, so we'll just let you get to it readers. *drops screen down turning things dark*_

* * *

"No." Sento sighed, pushing his chair across the lab.

"Oh come on~!" Makoto complained.

"There only needs to be one Kamen Rider." Sento sighed, "Me."

"It doesn't help to have back up," Makoto argued, "I mean you made the Dragon Bottle for Ryuga."

"Only if he earns its respect, then maybe...MAYBE I might consider making him one," Sento countered.

"So what's stopping you from making me a belt too?! And don't give me that lone-wolf stuff ether!"

"Your Star Bottle for one," Sento pointed out, moving over to a blackboard and showed some notes, "When you used my weapon to burn that atrocity Noel made during your Birthday yesterday, you made an artificial star for one point five seconds. I'm impressed Kajun was able to make the Bottle just from taking my notes, but it may be too good. If you attempted to use it in a belt, said belt would immediately melt from just one use."

"What?! But you said it's indestructible!" Makoto complained.

"Let me elaborate in the long very technical big word science manner to explain why." he sighed.

"Nevermind…"

"Look, the belt does have a power limit, the Dragon Bottle being an example. Colorful yes, but the Build Driver can't handle it as it is." he explained, "It's not meant to function in it, plain and simple."

"But its a bottle right?"

"Yes, but the Build Driver only takes half the energy from any one bottle. Dragon and your Star Bottle don't understand control and want to release all their power at once." Sento added further, "The belt would overload and the plasma based energy would become unstable and go literal supernova...and there'd be nothing left but your tail."

"..." Makoto paled at that, her ears and tail drooping in fear, "I...never thought of that."

"Yes this is why none of the bottles so far are anything cosmic. Dragon is the first mythical animal bottle ever, so I'm not prepared for its output." Sento went on, "Chances are other similar bottles are just as strong. So as it stands, I need to already recalibrate the Driver."

"...so mine is technically the first based on a cosmic anomaly?"

"Yes." Sento added, "But because of that, its unstable in the Build system. I'd need something different for it to function. And even then, even with your power...I doubt it be healthy to use…" he sighed, "That's why only I am the Kamen Rider. No one but me is allowed to destroy their body like that."

"...then can't you make a limiter for my and Ryuga's bottles IF you decide to make us Riders?" Makoto asked.

"Jin brought that up after I used the Dragon Bottle during the raid on one of Faust's hideouts," Sento answered, "Me and Kajun were taking notes of one after you all went to sleep."

"..."

"...wipe that grin off your face. It's merely a small collaboration between two scientist. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Fine fine…" Makoto chuckled as she held her hands up in defense, "Be lucky it's not Noel you're saying that too...she'd be already making a romance poem or novel using you two as a base."

"What?" he blinked.

"Wait. You seriously don't know?" Makoto blinked, "She likes to right poems and-at times novels depending on what she hears and uses it as material...course she gets so focused she doesn't pay attention to her surroundings."

"Noel! Copyright infringement!" Sento called out walking away.

"Heh heh…ah I wish Ryuga was here to see this. He'd enjoy…" Makoto began before blinking, recalling all the times Noel was there whenever she and Ryuga bickered, "...Noel! You better not have written what I think you have!" she shouted as she followed after Sento.

* * *

"...any sign of Tao?" Ragna whispered ot Ryuga, the two disguised as business men with fedoras over their heads as they hid behind a corner near the food restaurant in Orient Town.

"None...its weird she shows up in no time when you mention her name and food in the same sentence..." Ryuga muttered.

"She's most likely napping or distracted with something, so we only got a small window," Ragna stated, taking out a pair of sunglasses as he walked out of their hiding spot, "So we're good...let's hurry and grab a bite before something comes up."

"How are you gonna pay for it a-"

"Swiped some Platinum Dollars from Jin while he was still snoozing with that VR headset still on his head."

"Ha! Nice!" Ryuga laughed as he came out of their hiding spot, taking out his own pair of sunglasses.

"Who thought these disguises worked so well…" Ragna muttered, "I stood right next to my wanted poster but no one noticed."

"People be dumb." Ryuga argued as they walked past said posters and then looked at Build's...where once again he was posing for it in a heroic style, even had stage show lights and everything to make him look better, "How!?"

"...remind me to smack Sento upside the head next time…" Ragna growled in annoyance.

"It...its like he plans when they take these," Ryuga went on, "Look! There's one for each Best Match!"

"How is it mine's the only drawn one?!" Ragna complained before noticing a poster of Build...if he were in an anime, "...OH COME ON! WHY IS _HIS_ SO WELL DETAILED?!"

"Where did the girls come from for this one!?" Ryuga pointed at one where Build had a girl in each arm.

"GRR! I HATE THAT GODDAMN EGOTISTIC NERD!" the two snapped as they punched the wall with said posters down.

"Hey! You…!" A NOL officer began before tensing when the two glared over, their eyes red with anger, "...have a nice day," he meeped before running away, dropping his weapon and wallet in the process.

"Hey! It worked!" their tone changed suddenly at that, "To lunch!"

"Get us the biggest table they have," Ragna grinned, handing Ryuga a bag full of Platinum dollars, "In a good mood, so let's eat like kings."

"Got it, buddy!" Ryuga beamed as he ran into the restaurant.

Ragna chuckled as he rested against a light fixture, a sense of calm growing in his body...something he hasn't felt in a LONG time. Before he had to rely on himself while trying to keep people away...but now he had people he knows he can trust.

"Ah this is great. For once I can relax." Ryuga sighed, entering inside as he took a deep inhale, "Oh...oh that smells good~...Oi, buddy! Ya coming in?!"

"In a minute! I…" Ragna's voice began before his tone suddenly changed from relaxed to serious….BATTLE serious, "...I know you're hiding there…"

"...hm. I see you've recovered well, Mr. Ragna the Bloodedge," a young boy's voice noted.

"Can't I have a damn day of peace...how'd you recognize me?" Ragna asked, turning around.

"You're joking right?"

"Hey it worked on the facial recognition robot." Ragna shrugged.

"...ah nuts…" Ryuga sighed as he rushed out, seeing Ragna glaring at someone.

It appeared to be a boy that was a couple of years younger than both Ryuga and Ragna with short light blonde hair and blue eyes behind a pair of jam jar glasses. His outfit was similar to that of a puppeteer from 1800's London. He wore a white and purple shirt with long white sleeves ending in purple cuffs, and purple shorts, a few evident tears in the shirt with bits of dried blood in some of them. These were accompanied with purple military style boots which end in steel toecaps, a gentlemen's purple top hat that covered his head, and a short purple cape that was attached to his body by a metal fixture in the shape of an 'X', a sort of cowbell hanging from it. he was currently clutching his arm, one of his pure white gloves being stained by blood from a rather nasty cut on his arm.

Standing behind him was what looked like a large, female like robot...puppet thing with light blond 'hair', arms that almost reached down to its feet, and a white face, a crack being seen over one of its pure white eyes. It seemed to be wearing a purple dress with a white collar, a purple hat with a gold ring hanging off the side of it, and purple separate sleeves.

"...a kid?" Ryuga blinked.

"Ryuga, stay out of this," Ragna stated, not turning to face him, "This kid isn't normal."

"No I thought not…" Ryuga sighed.

"Its weird how use to this we are…" Ragna added.

"Can't we meet one normal person...what's with our always meeting weirdos, freaks and that egotist Kamen Rider!?"

"Oh?" the kid raised a slight brow at that, "You've met the second most wanted criminal in the worlds?"

"It's….wait. _Second_?" Ragna repeated, _'...oh I am so gonna rub that in Sento's face!'_

"Seriously Ragna, who is this kid?" Ryuga asked, "...why does that puppet of his remind me..."

"My sister is not a puppet…" the boy frowned before regaining his composure, "And since you asked..I might as well answer...I am Carl Clover, and this..." he motioned to the puppet/robot behind him, "Is my sister, Ada. A pleasure."

"...by any chance, are you related to Relius Clover?" Ryuga asked cautiously, making Carl tense.

"...how do you know that name?" Carl scowled dangerously, his glasses glaring from the sunlight.

"He's the A-Hole who turned me into a science experiment!" Ryuga snapped, "I use to be normal, now I'm...some kind of super soldier freak!"

"...tell me where he is."

"Huh?"

"Tell me where he is…." Carl demanded, his breathing erratic.

"Hell should I know. After I escaped his freaky kink dungeon I never looked back...besides, the Kamen Rider blew it sky high…" he muttered the last part, "Why? What did he do to you?"

"...Ryuga, shut. It," Ragna hissed, seeing Carl starting to tremble with rage and anger.

"Eh? Why? Maybe h…"

"Relius Clover...is my _father_ ," Carl answered, saying 'father' like it was the most vile of poisons.

"EH!? That sicko had kids!?" Ryuga gawked.

"Seriously Ryuga shut up!" Ragna hissed louder.

"You better tell me where he is right now…" Carl growled, his calm demeanor practically missing as he trembled, "If not...then I have no choice...ADA!"

"Wait wh-WOAH!" Ryuga yelped as he and Ragna barely avoided the lunging stab from Ada, her nails extended into claws.

"See?! I told you to shut up!"

"This is why I hate kids!" Ryuga snapped, "They never listen to adults! I said I don't know, you stupid twerp!"

"Too late! He's too upset to listen!" Ragna snapped, about to reach for something before tensing, "...Damn it! I forgot my sword!"

"How'd you forget your sword?!" Ryuga gawked.

"I wanted to relax for today, but I can't even have that!" Ragna barked before he and Ryuga dodged another lunging jab from Ada, Carl making a movement similar to that of a puppeteer.

"AH!" Ryuga panicked.

"Hup!" a blur called out whisking them away.

"Ahhh…..?" Ryuga kept freaking as the two opened their eyes to see Build HawkGatling.

"Hey there, you can stop screaming...the hero has arrived!" he shouted, striking a pose.

"...never do that pose again…" Ragna muttered, "Also you can drop us now!"

"Okay."

"...wait. I mean after y-" Ragna began before he and Ryuga were dropped into a dumpster, "...I walked into that one."

"Should've worded it differently," Build chuckled as he landed, turning to look at Carl, "So...who's the kid trying to kill you?"

"Carl...Clover," Ryuga grunted as he lifted his head out of the dumpster, a banana peel on his head, "Apparently he's Relius' k-Ack!"

"SHUT! IT!" Ragna hissed, having Ryuga in a chokehold.

"Relius...Clover...soka...he's that man's son." Build put two and two together.

"How?!" Ragna gawked.

"Genius~" he sang before jumping back from a lunge from Ada.

"...I've heard about you, Mr. Kamen Rider…" Carl spoke, the frown still on his face as Ada stood ready, "But I don't wanna deal with you right now...those two possibly know where he is…"

"They don't..." Build said simply, "The only place of his they knew...we blew up."

"NOT WE! YOU!"

"To save your sorry skins." Build signed, slamming the lid on their heads, "Now beat it." he added, kicking the dumpster into traffic.

"...he must be somewhere in this city then…" Carl whispered, about to turn and walk away.

"Anger isn't good for someone as smart as you," Build spoke, making Carl stop in his tracks, "Searching for him despite the company he keeps is a bad idea, kozo. Relius is protected by a dangerous group of people. Even with how strong you may be...you won't be able to combat them with the NOL under their thumb."

"...that…"

"Sometimes a genius knows when to back away from something difficult until they find the right method and solution."

"?!" Carl tensed, his eyes widening as he slowly looked back, "...what...did you just say?"

"Hm?"

"That saying….there's only one man I knew who'd say that….Katsuragi…." Carl continued, looking down as his hat shadowed over his face.

"Katsuragi...the Devil's Scientist…" Build spoke, "I think you have me confused. I'm not that person. I'm the Kamen Rider." he pointed at himself as he moved to walk off...only for Ada's claw to block his path.

"Shut it…" Carl whispered, tears flowing from his eyes as he stood back in position once more, "If it wasn't for him….if he never came into our lives, then...then Ada…my sister would..."

' _Ada? That name…why does it feel so...'_ Build began as he looked at Ada, the two seemingly staring at one another, "Do...do I know you both?" he asked out loud.

"Hmm?" Carl blinked at that.

"I...don't know why. But...I feel like...I knew you two somehow...and…" Build paused, continuing to stare at Ada for a few moments. It was then something started to brew within his mind...a memory of sorts….one filled with pain, regret, sadness….and anger.

* * *

-flashback-

" _...M...masaka…." Sento's voice whispered as from his point of view...he saw both Relus and Ada, "What….what is this?!"_

" _Hmm?" Relius blinked as he turned, "Ahh...perfect timing. I was hoping to…"_

" _You….what did you do to her?!"_

" _Hmm? Why whate-" Relius began before he dodged a incoming punch, "...my. Such hostility."_

" _What have you done to them...why...WHY!?"_

" _My boy…." Relius began, the name he spoke silent as he adjusted his mask, "You know how far I will go in my..._ our _research."_

" _This was never the thing we intended! I never wanted this...I…" he paused, looking down at his hands._

" _But it is...you helped me progress into my research into the soul...and helped me perfect it…" Relius smiled as he motioned to Ada, "...well, merely it's still a prototype, but...now I know how to improve Ignis a-"_

" _AAAAAHHHH!"_

 _-flashback end-_

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" Build suddenly shouted in anger, surprising Carl as Ada seemed to step back, "Nani kore!" he shouted, clutching his head, "AH!" he roared as his wings grew out and he took off into the air with a sonic boom.

"...what….was that?" Carl whispered in surprise, "Why...did he react in such a manner?"

Ada just looked up as she stared at where Build flew off at, her hand twitching a bit as as a lone tear began to form on the cracked part of her face.

-linebreak-

"I am back, kids. And I..." Isurugi began as he walked into the restaurant...and saw Makoto sitting on top of a tied up Noel, "...what have I walked in on?"

"Sento found out about her little hobby," Makoto simply answered.

"Mmmm…" Noel whined, looking at some torn up pieces of paper, "I worked so hard on those~"

"Should've resisted the urge when ya had the chance…" Makoto shook her head, "So Master, where've ya been?"

"Well this place gives almost no cash, so I've been working a side job." he sighed.

"A side job?"

"Yes. I…" Isurugi began before Ragna and Ryuga stumbled in...covered in trash, "Gh?! Good lord...did you wallow around in the dump?!"

"Blame Sento…" the two muttered in unison.

"What happened...did he lock you in a dumpster and kick you into busy traffic?" Isurugi laughed.

"BITE US OLD MAN!" Ryuga snapped, making him jump in surprise, "We only ended up in one because that psycho kid Carl tried t-"

"CARL?! Makoto and Noel gasped, "You ran into Carl?!"

"Maybe…" they muttered, seeing their reaction, "I mean he tried to kill us…wait...why are you copying me...no you are...No...You!...Wait..." they turned back at the girls, "How do you know him?!"

"He went to the same Academy as us," Makoto answered, "Despite his age, he was one of the smartest people in school...next to Kajun of course."

"And now after Sento." Ryuga muttered.

"Well of course…" the girls shrugged in agreement.

"So...you know that little maniac!?" Ragna snapped.

"Maniac?!" Makoto snapped, standing up and stomping over to him, "Carl is no maniac!"

"Well considering he once stabbed me in the gut with that 'sister' of his, I can't but help to call him one!" Ragna snapped back.

"He attacked us with a mechanical puppet he called his sister!" Ryuga added, "We were having a good day. All was fine, disguises working...lunch almost had...but NO! He has to come in and try to kill us to find the lunatic who made me into a walking freak!"

"Because YOU had to say his name, dumbass!" Ragna barked, turning his anger towards Ryuga now.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"Hey guys…"

"SHUT IT, SQUIRREL GIRL!"

"I was gonna tell you Sento's back," Makoto deadpanned, pointing behind the two.

"Oi…"

"Move…" Sento growled out simply, looking down as he stumbled forward.

"Oi…"

"I said _Move_!" he shouted, making Ragna and Ryuga back away as he moved past them, "I need to be alone…"

"...S-Sento?" Noel blinked as he moved past her, "Sento what's wrong?"

Sento said nothing as he slammed the door leading to his lab behind him.

"Wha-what was that…?" Ryuga asked.

"He..looked angry," Ragna added, "I've...never seen him angry before. And I don't mean like 'you idiots ruined my lab' angry...I mean legit angry."

"Th-that was scary…" Makoto added, "I don't think I've ever seen Sento like that...not since…" she looked at Ryuga.

"Oh crap…" Ryuga realized what she meant, "...Relius…."

"Sento must have remembered what that psycho did to him…." Ragna stated.

"...Sento…." Noel whispered, looking at where Sento left in worry.

* * *

Sento breathed out as he slammed his hands on the table, his breathing erratic as he trembled. That memory...why did it appear to him the moment he looked at Ada. And that name...why did it fill him with such sadness and anger? The anger most likely from Relius, but….why the sadness? Who was he...what was his past?

"..." Sento took a moment to breath before he swung his hands and knocked everything off his work table and sending it clattering to the ground. Several things breaking loudly upon hitting the ground, "...who am I?" he finally spoke as he gripped his hands tightly, "Who am I!?"

=Keep it down...I just woke up to check on you…= Kokonoe's voice groaned form a nearby computer.

"Katsuragi...Takumi...who was he?" Sento asked, looking down still, "What was his relationship with Relius Clover…?"

=...=

"...answer me!" Sento snapped as he moved to the computer, "He has something to do with my memories...Both of them! Who were they!"

=...ugh….I really don't wanna talk this…= Kokonoe sighed as she turned in her chair =To tell you the truth...I thought Relius had died after his assistant left him=

"...so he was Relius' assistant…" Sento noted, "...was he...like _him_?"

=...he was many things, but...he NEVER stooped as low as Relius did to be honest= Kokonoe admitted.

"Then…" Sento muttered as he recalled the memory, "Do...do I have Katsuragi's...memories?"

=Hmm?= Kokonoe raised a brow at that =...the hell did that come from?=

"Earlier today...I met Carl Clover and that robotic puppet….no. That sister of his...Ada," Sento answered, holding his trembling hand when he brought up Ada's name, "I...I saw what Relius did to her...but...only...Katsuragi could have seen that…" he spoke up, "I...I have his memories…" he looked up at a glass board as it reflected his face, "But...I'm not Katsuragi….and I'm not Sato Taro…" he spoke, touching his face, "What am I?"

=...ugh. I'm not good with this heavy emotional shit…= kokonoe groaned =Listen….whoever messed with you...whoever gave you those memories...most likely it was Relius, or someone working alongside him=

"..." Sento took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, "Ah whatever...it doesn't matter." he spoke as he put his BuildDriver down, "The only constant I need is Build…" he spoke simply, "...but...I just have one more question...Ada. What...is she exactly?"

=...she goes by another name, The Dues Machina: Nirvana...one of the Nox Nyctores= Kokonoe explained =It responds to the one they identify as their master, and attacks those who want to harm their wielder...however, the downside is they infect madness on the person who uses it=

"That sounds like something a man like Relius would make…" Sento sighed, "If I do have Katsuragi's memories...they are filled with nothing but hate and contempt...a desire to reject him as a man of science…"

=...as he should…= Kokonoe admitted with a frown, earning Sento's attention =Katsuragi was a former member of Sector 7 before Relius recruited him...but the day he found out what happened to...what Relius did to his own daughter...he went missing=

"...what….happened to her exactly?" Sento cautiously asked.

=...when Nirvana was first found, it was empty on the inside...only way to make it fully operational…= Kokonoe paused, taking a drink of her coffee as she took a deep breath =...you can take a guess...given his type of research=

"Ah…" Sento nodded, looking down, "He sacrificed his own family…" he spoke touching the Build Driver.

* * *

-flashback-

" _You shall be different…"_ _Sento's voice spoke holding up an incomplete Build Driver, "A tool for betterment of mankind...and anyone else on Earth...a true tool of science...a tool for Love and peace…"_

* * *

-end-

"Kokonoe...Build...Katsuragi made it didn't he?" Sento asked.

=...Yes….he did….= Kokonoe sighed as she turned back around to face him, a serious look on her face =He may have been called a devil...but damn it he was one of the finest people in Sector Seven...he treated Roy and Litchi better than I did...he was a true man of science….better...better than me, the Daughter of Konoe Mercury=

"..." Sento picked up the belt, "I need Build's data…" he spoke, "If I'm going to stop Faust...Blood Stalk...Night Rogue...Relius...and whoever else is with them...I need to know all the secrets of Build…"

=...lucky for you…= Kokonoe began as she began typing something on her keyboard =He entrusted me with everything before he vanished. However he password encoded the data, so you'd need the proper passwords to get the hidden files=

"I have an idea…" Sento said, putting his belt into his coat.

=...I wish you luck then….= was all Kokonoe said as the screen changed to show a file with a passcode screen popping up.

"Love...and...Peace…" Sento muttered, typing away and hitting enter...after a few seconds all the data files opened, "...perfect. I'm in."

=Huh...so that was the password...that cheeky bastard=

"Build System…" he muttered, searching for the desired files.

=...your planning on making another Driver or two...aren't you?=

"..." Sento sighed, "For now...just one." he sighed, as he stopped at a file titled: Next Evolution, "For now...I know what Build can really do."

=And that is?=

"Create the future…"

* * *

"Ugh...god I'm an idiot…" Ryuga groaned as he, Makoto, and Noel were in the park ala disguises, "I should've kept my damn mouth shut…"

"It's okay...you didn't know," Makoto assured, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah I never know…" he sighed, "I had to ask him about that damn masked bastard, and now look what happened. Ragna's pissed at me, and Sento's locked himself in his lab…I really am an idiot."

"...guess that makes both of us…" Makoto sighed, making Ryuga look at her, "Back at the Academy during our first year….I was a bitch...and I mean a huge bitch...mostly because of how I was treated as a kid, and ho most of the kids there treated me."

"...you're going to talk about that day, aren't you?" Noel asked, finally breaking her moment of silence.

"Yeah...there were these three rich girls that intentionally tripped me just to mock me," Makoto continued as she leaned back in her seat, looking up at the sky, "I retorted back, and just as one of them attempted to slap me….Noel got in the way to shield me. Course I pulled her out of the wya in time and made that bitch ho attempted to slap my crash into some desk...and when Tsubaki came to see what was going on, that girl who attempted to slap me? She said _I_ was the one who attacked _her_ with her two cronies adding on. Oh and to top that...when Noel tried to defend me, they pretty much talked down to her because 'she wasn't rich' like them."

"Yikes…" Ryuga muttered with a cringe.

"Yeah...but Tsubaki really chewed those three out and we never saw them sense," Makoto chuckled a bit before sighing, "However...instead of thanking her...I ran away form them, thinking they were tricking me...but I was proven wrong. They came looking for me, and just before they fell off a cliff into a forbidden part of the area...I caught them and took a brunt of the fall. And while we were stuck down there...well….my wall finally broke."

"Your wall?" Ryuga repeated.

"Yeah...the wall I set up to hide my feelings...I finally broke down when I was asked what made me different," Makoto answered, wiping a small tear from her eye, "Heh...in the end...Noel and Tsubaki saved me from my stupidity and endless depression...they showed me not everyone was a jerk...if it weren't for them...I wouldn't have met you, Sento, or the others."

"...Makoto, what are you getting at?" Noel asked, though was touched at what Makoto said about her and Tsubaki.

"My point is even when you make a mistake...sometimes something good will come of it," Makoto answered, "And who knows? That person you made that mistake with could end up becoming your best friend."

"Eh….I'd settle for the brat to stop trying to kill me." Ryuga sighed, "After that, he can just hang out with our other brat."

"I HEARD THAT!" Luna's voice snapped.

"You were meant to!" Ryuga shouted.

"You'd make either a good...or terrible dad," Makoto noted.

"I don't plan to be one ever! I hate kids!" Ryuga declared proudly, "And before you say anything to that, name one kid that isn't a complete brat like Luna, or has daddy issues like Carl!"

"Makoto's brother's and sisters," Noel commented.

"Ugh...nevermind," Ryuga groaned, "...still thanks for that talk...just one question. Why does Carl have issues with his dad?"

"...honestly, we don't know," Makoto shrugged.

"Aside from his sister, Carl...never really talked about his family," Noel added, "He usually kept to himself…"

"We rarely got him to come with us during investigations at school, or for fun trips to the beach," Makoto continued, "Seriously. He looked...lonely."

"This is getting weird…" Ryuga muttered.

The trio was shocked out of their pondering when CrossDragon roared, getting their attention. It then dropped a recorder into Ryuga's hands before resting between Makoto and Noel.

"...a recorder?" Ryuga blinked as he looked at it.

"Turn it on. See what's recorded on it," Makoto suggested.

=Ah~ Sorry sorry for what happened before, but it seems I unlocked memories, and not happy ones= Sento's voice sighed. =Anyway, I have good news and bad. It appears I have the memories and brain of Katsuragi Takumi, so still not sure who or what I am, but this means I have upgrades for Build in mind now! Woohoo! Oh...and I'm making a new belt=

"Huh?!" Ryuga and Makoto gawked at that

=And Ryuga, Makoto. I know you two are gonna bicker on who gets to use it first, but I still need to make a limiter= Sento added before the two could start arguing.

"...wh-what's the bad news then?" Noel pondered.

=Huh...oh...right. Kokonoe is here right now so...come home at your own risk=

=He means it= Kokonoe's voice added =I'm having Kajun look after my lab for me, so don't bother coming here right now...unless you want to be 'upgraded'=

"?!" Makoto tensed at that, knowing full well what that meant.

=One last thing….be sure to keep Noel Vermillion safe, otherwise _he'll_ no doubt take advantage of the situation=

' _...Terumi….'_ Ryuga thought.

=So in the meantime….stay safe= Sento added =Ja-ne~=

"...Keep me safe?" Noel repeated, "...Keep me safe from who? Faust...or Tsubaki?"

"Probably all of the above." Makoto offered, "You know how normal Sento worries over everything about you."

"...t-true…" Noel whispered, blushing a bit.

"In a little sister kind of way," Makoto quickly corrected herself.

"Stop teasing her…" Ryuga complained, "Lets just think of something to do while we have the time and safety."

"..."

"...what?"

"...oh my god you idiot…" Makoto facepalmed.

"What?! What did I…..I jinxed it didn't i?"

"Baka…" both girls muttered with a facepalm.

"..." Ryuga slowly blinked before he knocked on a tree.

"...what are you doing?"

"Knocking on wood. It's supposed to help with jinxes."

"Oh come on…" Makoto began.

"Well...talk about a rare find."

"?!" the trio tensed as they turned to see Relius approach them, a group of Guardian Robots in the color of Ignis walking behind him.

"Omae!" Ryuga growled getting up.

"Ah Banjou-kun, how nice to meet you once more." Relius smiled, "The ultimate test subject...but that's not all..." he turned towards Noel, who tensed as Makoto stepped before her, "To think...I'd see a failed experiment functioning after so long...in fact, I'd say your close to reawakening…"

"...Re...reawakening?" Noel repeated, nervous from how Relius stared at her like an experiment.

"Yes..so please...come back to me…" Relius paused as he held a hand out to her, "Mu-12."

"Get away from her!" Ryuga growled, getting in front of Noel.

"You touch on hair on her head, I'm knocking yours into orbit!" Makoto added with a growl.

Relius said nothing as he snapped his fingers, causing the Guardian Robots to tense as they charged at the two.

"Noel, give us cover," Makoto said, throwing her cloak off as she pulled her tonfa out, "We'll hold these guys back."

"...hai. I'll..I'll try," Noel nodded, summoning Bolverk as she stood ready.

"Ora!" Ryuga shook his bottle and punched the Guardians sending them flying back.

"Sei…." Makoto began, shaking her Star Bottle before punching a Guardian Robot hard," Bye bye!" she shouted as the robot was sent crashing into a few more, resulting them being sent flying into the sky until they were no longer seen.

" **Optic Barrel!** " Noel declared as she fired a few energy bullets at a few Guardian Robots, which soon exploded around the air the robots were in as it sent them stumbling back before they could attack Ryuga and Makoto.

"How cute. They are use to the Guardians." Relius smiled, "But...can they handle this? Ignis."

"?!" Makoto tensed, "..Ryuga move!"

"Wh-" Ryuga began before Makoto pushed him out of the way, causing her to be grabbed by the head by Ignis' claw, "Makoto!"

"Its cute how much the strong ones care for eachother." Relius laughed before tensing and jumping of the path of bullets.

"Thats far enough." Build sighed, landing and aiming his HawkGatlinger.

"...perfect timing…" relius whispered.

"Build…" noel whispered, "..ah! Makoto! She's…!"

"I'm on it," Build spoke as he aimed at Ignis.

"Ahh ahh. Fire at me…" Relius began as Ignis moved Makoto before her, "And she may take the shots."

"..." Build sighed, moving his gun away, "Come on Ossan, lets not lower our minds to such dirty tricks." Build chuckled, his emotions stable this time.

"Why would I? Besides, I know you don't want to see your ally injured…" relius stated as Ignis floated back over to him, Makoto still in her grip, "Especially with my new Test Subject…"

"Like...hell I'm gonna let you use me…!" Makoto grunted as she tried to free herself.

"Makoto, down girl." Build complained, "Relius, I know what type of man you are...and I know...you'd love to have Katsuragi's half of your research back," he said, holding up a flashdrive, "Seems he made progress in secret...big progress…" he taunted waving it around.

"..." Relius paused to ponder that, "You are a cruel negotiator, Mr Kamen Rider…" he sighed, "Okay...release it." he sighed with a snap of his fingers.

"Ahh!" Makoto yelped when Ignis dropped her on her butt, "Mmm...landed on my tail too…."

"Get over here." Build complained, pointing beside him like a parent scolding a child.

"...fine," Makoto nodded, shooting Relius one last glare as she hurried back ot the others.

"...if I may ask something...what brought this sudden change?" Relius asked build, the two staring down one another, "I'm surprised you haven't lunged at me in an attempt to recover your memories."

"...I met your son and daughter." Build sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Memories...of who I could be...or of someone else hurt by your actions came to me. I'm not the person those memories belong to...I am Kamen Rider Build, and this data...is not worthy to be in the same files as the Build system." he stated, holding the drive up, "It is below my Kamen Rider system, so I'm returning it to the only person who wants it." he added, "I've decided to beat you as a scientist...and build a future for everyone. One of Love and peace." he stated, tossing him the flash drive before Ignis caught it.

"...love and peace….you sound just like my daughter there…" Relius noted as Ignis handed him the flash drive.

"Yes...before you converted her into that...thing," Build scowled behind his helmet before looking at Ignis, "...and if my hunch is correct….you did the same to your wife."

"?!" Ryuga and the others' eyes widened at that.

"...Sento, what are you talking about?" Ryuga was the first to ask.

"The puppet Carl had with him was a Nox Nyctores...one Relius used his own daughter to recreate…" Build answered, making Ryuga and the girls' eyes widen in shock and horror, "...and if I had to guess right, he made a replica with Ignis and used his wife for it."

"..." Relius said nothing before giving a low chuckle, holding his hand over his mask before he began to laugh, "Well now...I am surprised you were able to discover that just from looking at Nirvana and Ignis."

"It's more then that...I remember seeing you do it…" Build explained simply, "I don't know what your group did to me...who...what I'm made of...but I won't let it stop me." he went on, "For those whose peace was stolen, for those denied of love...I will fight to build a better world for those still alive. That is Build." he put a hand on his belt, "The power of science for making a better future. The true meaning of a scientist!"

"..."

"And furthermore…" Build began as he lowered his hand, "I won't let you treat people like test subjects...I won't let you treat life like this."

"...fine. Let us see…" Relius began as he stood ready, "Let us see who the true genius is...Ignis." he snapped his fingers, causing Ignis eyes to flash before she charged at Build.

"Build up!" he declared as his armor formed and blocked her claws before locking over him.

 **=HAGANE NO MOONSAULT!=**

Build Rabbit Tank grunted, jumping over the next swing as he kicked off Ignis with his rabbit leg. Ignis skidded back a bit before one of her claws converted into a saw with pink energy blades and threw it at Build. Build swung his DrillCrusher and deflected the attack away before jumping forward a gain. Build slotted the Ninja bottle as he formed multiple energy copies of the DrillCrusher's 'blade' as he swung and all the images swung like claws and deflected each of Ignis's swings before striking Ignis's torso, making her back away. Build flipped back as he swapped to gun and slotted Gatling and unleashed a barrage of bullets, keeping Ignis on the defensive. It was then she vanished, surprising Build before he quickly looked up, seeing her above him with her feet turned into drills as she shot down towards him, prompting him to dodge as she crashed into the ground, creating a small crater in the process.

"That's a tricky one…" Build grunted.

Ignis' legs converted back before her tassels circled around her, saw blades forming as she rushed at Build at high speed, tearing the ground in the process.

"Just how many things did he built into that thing?!" Makoto gawked as Build dodged.

"..."

"...Ry-ryuga?" Noel spoke, noticing how silent Ryuga was.

"...he used...his own family…" Ryuga whispered, hsi hands balling up into fist as he shook.

"Hah…" Build grunted as he swung his DrillCrusher to deflect each and every attack, "Build up!"

 **=NINJYA TANK!=**

Build grunted as he turned into trial form and swung out the Input to block another swing. Build held up both swords as he deflected each and every swing with both weapons.

"Hmm hmm...Impressive. A new form each time…" Relius noted as he watched, "But can you get through Ignis' def-"

"RAAAAAA!"

"Hmm?" Relius raised a brow before sidestepping an incoming punch from Ryuga, "...well. This is an interesting turn of events."

"I won't let you get away with this asshole!" Ryuga shouted as he pointed at Relius, "What you did to me, Kasumi...your own family!"

"Oh? And why would you go out of your way for something you are not involved in?" Relius asked as he dodged another punch, "What happens within my family is none of your b-"

"SHUT UP!" Ryuga snapped, "Now...now I know why Carl hated saying that word….you….you don't deserve to be called a father! You hurt innocent lives with not as much as a single glance...I can't forgive that!" he and Relius then blinked when CrossDragon roared and unleashed a blast of fire at the ground, forcing Relius to jump out of the path of the massive flames.

"Heh...so he finally gets the feeling." Build sighed before laughing, "Oi Banjou...he's finally begun accepting you!"

"Huh?" Ryuga blinked at that, "...A….are you serious?"

"He'll only help you as long as you get what it means to be a Kamen Rider." Build spoke, "Other people. Doing something for others because its right."

"...because it's right…" Ryuga whispered, looking down at his hand as he balled it up, "...for Kasumi's sake...for the sake of all those whose lives were destroyed by Faust...for the sake of the world...I'll bare my claws…" he then punched the air as he glared at Relius, "i'll take bastards like Relius, Faust, and Terumi down!"

"Ah...then you'll need one of these." Build spoke, holding up a second Build Driver.

"Eh!?" Makoto gawked.

"Hah?!" Ryuga gawked before Build tossed it to him, making him fumble a bit before he regained his footing, "..."

"Well...what are you waiting for?" Build asked, blocking another swing from Ignis.

"...I…"

"Ryuga!" Makoto shouted, earning his attention, "Kick his ass…for Kasumi."

"Ah!" he shouted, nodding in agreement as he strapped the driver on, "Wait. Don't I need another bottle?!"

"Slot Dragon into CrossDragon and slot him into the belt!" Build grunted, blocking two strikes at once, "Then crank, and shout Henshin while striking a heroic pose!"

"Wait. But...didn't you say…" Makoto began before her eyes widened in realization, "...CrossDragon's the Limiter."

"Exactly!" Build shouted as he jumped back from a lunge from Ignis, _'Thank Kajun for that idea….'_

"...CrossDragon…." Ryuga spoke, earning the dragon's attention as he held up his Dragon Bottle, "Let's do this…"

The dragon roared and landed in his hand. Ryuga shook the Dragon Bottle before inserting it and pushing it down into the slot of the belt, the tail and head tilting up as it formed a lab bunsen burner like item.

 **=CROSS-Z DRAGON!=**

He began cranking the belt as the two armor holders formed, forming a mirrored version of the dragon armor behind, the new mirrored parts decorated with orange-fire designs. In between the two was a third set of armor resembling dragon wings and a dragon head or orange metal armor.

 **=ARE YOU READY?=**

"Henshin!" Ryuga shouted as the armor locked into place over him. The third armor part closing over his shoulders as vest like chest armor, the head forming a new white mouthplate with a golden/orange dragon crest covering the eyes of the two dragon eyes.

 **=WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!=**

"What?" Relius asked, an almost noticed shocked tone in his voice, "When did he breach Level 3?"

"Relius...Girls...say hello to the world's newest Kamen Rider." Build spoke as Ignis stopped in response to Relius's confusion and shock, "Kamen Rider...Cross-Z! Aren't I great, Aren't I a Genius~?"

"That line…" Relius spoke, hearing Build say those words like that, _'...I knew it...it truly is him…'_

"Kamen Rider...Cross-Z…" Cross-Z spoke looking at his armored hands.

"Ryuga, summon your sword, the Beat Closer!" Build shouted as he motioned to move his hand out simply.

"I have a sword?" Cross-Z repeated as he did what Build mentioned, hip-hop music played from the belt causing energy tubes to form a long sword before him, its tip was split in two via a barrel in the center with a meter bar along it, its crossguard had a slot for a Full Bottle and its handle ended in a T like counterweight at the bottom of the handle, "...holy crap...I have a sword!"

"Pull the lever at the bottom to activate its special powers!" Build added, blocking another slash suddenly.

"Huh?...uh okay," Cross-Z complied as he pulled the lever on his sword.

 **=HIPPARE! SMASH HIT!=**

The blade formed dark blue flames as he slashed and sent a fireball at Relius, forcing Ignis to defend him from it. The blast still pushing her back and into him forcing them both back. Cross-Z took a moment to look at his sword in awe.

"...Holy crap this is awesome!" Cross-Z beamed, "Oh Ragna is gonna be so jealous!"

"That's so cool!" Makoto cheered with stars in her eyes, Noel nodding in equally stunned agreement.

"...it appears I've miscalculated…" Relius whispered, slowly standing back up, "...well done Build...you've far exceeded my expectations...for that, I have a present for your newest test subject…" he soon snapped his fingers, causing a fully armored Guardian Robot to appear, "A prototype for a new generation of Guardian Robots...ones that are capable of fighting Smash." Ignis then picked him up just as her legs converted to boosters, "Let us hope he can survive it."

"?! oi! M-" Cross-Z began before blocking a punch from the Guardian Robot, letting Relius get away as Ignis flew off into the sky, "Matte! Relius!"

The Guardian's arms transformed into a weapon, as it right arm extended into a chainsaw, while the left rotated and transformed into a five barrel minigun. Its large shoulders opened to reveal three barrels each which loaded explosive shells.

"Meep…" the girls muttered seeing how well armed this model was.

"Kokonoe told me of this, the Heavy Guardians….this must be a prototype." Build spoke as he fully changed to NinninCommic.

"Da hell!?" Cross-Z gawked.

The Guardian aimed and began shooting with its minigun. The Two riders rushing and ducking around the hailstorm of bullets as it tore through trees. Build jumped over the Guardian's right before using his scarf to capture the minigun arm and pull it away. Cross-Z grunted as he shoulder bashed the confused robot making it stumble back. It's chainsaw arm whirled to life as it swung at Cross-Z several times only for the Dragonic Rider to block with his Beat Closer. The Guardian took a step back and tilted its shoulders down and fired its explosive rounds at the ground causing a huge explosion.

The smoke cleared as the Guardian swung its chainsaw arm only to hit nothing. IT turned around only to be slashed across the back by Build. As it stumbled it was sent skyward by an uppercut from Cross-Z. As the robot tried to correct itself it was ensnared once more in Build's scarf and swung around the air. It looked forward as Cross-Z flipped into the air and landed a flying roundhouse to the Guardian's head unit. Build untangled his scarf as the combined forces sent the large robot flipping through the air and then skipping and rolling across the ground. It stumbled back to its feet only to stagger as Cross-Z punched the robot across the head unit again. IT swing its chainsaw to strike the new Rider only for Cross-Z to grab the arm and twist it back against its joints. He grunted as he slammed his palm into the elbow joint of the Guardian...and tore the entire right arm off.

The guardian stumbled back and looked at the sparking stub of metal and wires that was now its right arm. IT aimed and began shooting forcing Cross-Z to roll out of the way, Build jumped into the air and kicked the Guardian's head making it stumble back once more. As it swung to keep shooting Build flipped back across the ground repeatedly letting the guardian chase after him with its bullets. Build flipped through the air before he swung his Ninja arm and sent out several purple shuriken which embedded themselves in the inner mechanisms of the left arm jamming the gun. As the guardian looked down in confusion it swung its arms and fired more explosives at Build.

 **=KAEN GIRI!=**

 **=HIPPARE MILLION HIT!=**

A stream of fire destroyed all the missiles, before an energy slash or red, yellow and green energy shaped like a audio visualiser shot out and struck the Guardian sending it skidding back before the energy slash exploded.

 **=HAGANE NO MOONSAULT!=**

"Banjou, hissatsu waza!" Build ordered as he began cranking his belt, "Shōri no hōsoku wa kimatta!"

"Ikuze! There's no way we can lose!" Cross-Z shouted, doing the same.

 **=VORTEX/DRAGONIC FINISH!=**

The two rushed as Build's legs were covered in energy, blue flames exploded off Cross-Z before taking the form of a giant azure eastern dragon behind him. The two roared as they rushed forward before both jumping into the air.

Cross-Z reared one leg back for a swinging kick. As he did the dragon behind him unleashed a blast of blue flames which sent him flying forward. Cross-Z swing his right leg leaving a blazing blue streak in the air as his swinging kick struck the Guardian.

A bell curve trapped the robot before it could fall over and allowed Build to slam his Tank leg into its chest and begin tearing away with the tank tread. Build roared as his kick forced its way through the armor tearing in two pieces which exploded.

The two riders skidded to a halt on the ground before standing up. The large explosion behind them serving to help strike a more heroic image.

"Sono monka." Build sighed, dusting his legs.

"...holy crap…" Cross-Z whispered, looking at himself in awe, "This...this power…"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" the two jumped, turning to the side as Makoto and Noel ran up to them, "Seriously that was epic! Ryu's so looks so epic, and and then that Rider kick! Oh and the fact he can...hoo~ Almost got a tingly sensation in my naughty bits."

"Omae wa hentai da…" Build stated simply.

"Not touching that…" Cross-Z held his hands up as he stepped back.

"...whatever…" Makoto muttered before lookign over at Noel, "Still, that was pretty awesome, wasn't it Noel?"

"..."

"...Noellie?"

"...Mu-12…." Noel whispered, earning Build's attention, "...why….why did he call me that?"

"..." Build walked up and put his hand on her head, "Don't worry about it...I'll find out." he stated simply, "I'll find out our past...and what happened to us."

"...h-hai…" Noel slowly nodded.

"Don't worry. Ore wa tensai da," he assured gently patting her head, "You can trust me...nothing will fool me."

"Besides there is a second Kamen Rider to make everything OK!" Cross-Z added, pointing at himself, "...I wonder….hey Makoto, let me borrow your Bottle!"

"Hah?!" Makoto gawked.

"Baka…" Build spoke, pulling out a rubber mallet and bonking them both on the head, "It doesn't work like that…"

"...did you…?" Makoto began.

"Nope."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Same thing I told you before, your Star Bottle is too strong for the Build Driver. And given the notes I read...even with a limiter it would be too powerful without a limiter or a corresponding Bottle to counterbalance it." he explained, "Its ironically not meant for this model." he sighed walking off.

"Ah...wait...this model?" Makoto asked, her ears perking up at the thought.

"Maybe the Mark 2 belt can handle it." he added.

"...Mark 2?" the three repeated.

* * *

"...I-I'm sorry...ANOTHER Kamen Rider?!" Gentoku exclaimed as he shot up from his seat, slamming his desk in anger.

"Yup. Saw him transform and everything from the shadows," Hazama smirked, resting against the wall while messing with a pair of butterfly daggers, "Even took Relius by surprise…"

"That bastard...only Katsuragi himself could have made that happen." Gentoku growled.

"...oh and here's some juicy info. Relius found out who dear Noel Vermillion is," Hazama added with a low chuckle, "And you are gonna be in for quite the surprise~"

"At this point, nothing sur-" Gentoku began.

"Murakumo Unit...Mu-12."

"?!" Gentoku tensed at that, "...that can't be...that model was proven to be a failure."

"Same here, but oh dear Genny...haven't you heard wine doesn't taste as good unless it is aged properly?" Hazama asked as he moved off the wall, "Well...she was a 'child' back then, and...ohohoho...after what happened in Kagutsuchi, I started putting two and two together...out of all the Murakumo units, she is truly special!" he laughed, making Gentoku raise a brow, "...She's the Eye of the Azure, the one capable of locating and destroy the Master Unit…." his eyes opened as a snake like smile grew on his face, "And open Pandora's box and control its power…"

"Soka…" he noted as his frown evolved into a scowl, "That's whats going on here...Stalk that bastard. He must have known all along."

"Eeyup~" Hazama grinned.

"...and you knew all along, didn't you?"

"Eeyup~!"

"Will you take this seriously?!" Gentoku snapped.

"Oh I am Gentoku...I am…." Hazama responded, a dark-green aura coming off of him, "I am so excited and serious...I can barely contain myself…so much..." Ouroboros soon appeared next to him, "I might just _kill_ someone!"

"Teme…" he complained, "Your the reason we can't have nice things you know...I guess we'll have to move the plan up a bit."

"...what do you have in mind?" Hazma asked, his weapon and the aura disappearing as he lowered his fedora down a bit.

"Prepare for the meeting of the three Prime Ministers...the day of her visit is soon upon us." he stated, "And something will go missing."

"Of course…" Hazama nodded, bowing a bit as he began to walk out.

"...Mu-12…" Gentoku whispered, sitting back in his seat as he looked out the window, "Time for you to return."

* * *

"Oh you have got to be kidding." Ragna spoke as he watched Makoto break boards against Cross-Z's armor.

"Not a thing!" he cheered as he let them splinter...and even burn upon contact with his armor.

"Why is this fun?" Makoto asked.

"'Cause it's awesome!" Cross-Z cheered, "Oh hey Ragna."

"...THE FUCK DID I MISS?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Ryuga is...a Kamen Rider!" Makoto presented.

"He wanted us to take cool pictures and post them so they could be used for his wanted posters." Noel explained.

"Get my good side!" Cross-Z declared, flexing his left arm with the orange fire patterns.

"...SENTO!"

"Busy with Kokonoe," Kajun answered, walking past him.

"Eh?" Makoto blinked when she noticed her, "...weren't you…"

"Kokonoe gave everyone in Sector 7 a day off so she can focus on working on her and Sento's secret project," Kajun answered.

"What?" Sento asked opening the fridge, "I'm very busy down here so unless you want to talk while I weld together explosive energy sources your free to come down here."

"We could use a stupid meat shield." Kokonoe spoke, poking her head out above Sento's.

"...I….wh….she….SHE ACTUALLY LEFT HER LAB?!" Makoto gawked, her tail shooting up in surprise.

"All the supplies are here, I'm thinking of building a secret tunnel here." Kokonoe added.

"I'm okay with it, could help us escape if the place is ever compromised." Sento offered, "I already have the escape tunnel headed to the abandoned college along the Sky wall."

"Big enough for a lab, and decent enough to stay," Kokonoe added, "But enough talk...Sento, let's get back to work...oh and Nanaya, get us some coffee."

"HONTO?!" Makoto exclaimed as the two poked their heads back into the lab, "...Mmm~ It's my first day on the job again…"

"Do you want the Mark 2 belt or not?" Sento asked as he closed the door.

"...you guys want cream with that?" Makoto asked, already in the kitchen.

"Oh you are good."

"I always am."

"What chaos is happening here?" Ragna asked.

"Mm...I kinda like it." Noel spoke up.

"Hah?" he asked shocked.

"The chaos...makes it feel like a home." she smiled.

"...home…." Ragna whispered, about to grab his arm before…

"Ugh….what's all that racket?" Jin's voice groaned, making those in the room turn to see him standing up, the VR headset falling off, "..." he slowly looked at Cross-Z before looking at Noel, "Explain, trash."

"I'm a Kamen Rider now!" Cross-Z explained, getting in his face his armor heating up, "Doda Frozen Hentai!"

"GH! H...hentai-da?!" Jin exclaimed before summoning Yukianesa, "You wanna freeze, punk?"

"Bring it!" he countered, pulling out the Beat Closer as it sparked blue flames, "My sword is cooler! And hot!"

"It's nothing compared to my sword's ice."

"Then let's see which is stronger. Your Nox Nyctores, or my Beat closer!" Cross-Z challenged.

"Hang on. Jin got out…" Sento sighed coming in, he pushed them apart before slapping Jin and pushing him into a closet, "Go back to Anijima." he said strapping the headset on him and locking the closet.

"...Yes! NIIS-" Jin began as Sento closed the door.

"...Anii...jima?" Ragna asked, unnerved by that name.

"It's what he named it…" Sento sighed, "But don't open the closet unless we need him….try not to need him." he stressed, going back down.

"...Ryuga, get some locks!" Ragna shouted as he walked outside to get some boards, "We're making sure Jin NEVER gets out of that damn closet!"

"Isn't that overkill?" Noel asked.

"No!" both men declared as Cross-Z worked on welding the door closed with his sword.

"...eto…."

"Don't bother Noel. It...it's just best to stay out of it," Kajun advised, looking over some papers as she typed something on a laptop.

"...o...okay."

* * *

 _Z0: Welp another chapter done._

 _SZ: yup, and we've debut the secondary Rider of Kamen rider build, Cross-Z._

 _Z0: We're running out of office supplies as Makoto and Ryuga have made a date of testing his new fire powers._

 _SZ: eeyup...luckily we have Deadpool and Monokuma as substitutes for punching bags._

 _Deadpool, Monokuma:*offscreen* WE DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!_

 _Z0: Actually...you did, it's in your contracts for our fics, both in this shared universe and others. *holds up magic contract with their signatures*_

 _Monokuma: Aw come on!_

 _Deadpool: But why me?! I don't have a contract! Wait...I'm the mascot!_

 _Monokuma: Like hell you are!_

 _SZ: Ryuga, the punching bags are bickering again...and called you a wimpy idiot!_

 _Cross-Z: HA!_

 _Both: AH! Hold me!_

 _SZ: Idiots...ahem! Anyway...onto the preview!_

* * *

Jikai, Blazbuild!

Sento: Kokonoe...I've been meaning to ask...who's the 'robot' girl?

Kokonoe: Hmm? Oh that's Lambda. She's..spe-

Sento: She's a Murakumo Unit isn't she?

Kokonoe:...

Sento: Its okay I know, they are something...important.

Kokonoe:...yes, and I need you and dragon boy to look after her on a mission.

Ryuga: Wait what?

Kokonoe: I'd ask Tager, but I have him on another mission right now, and it involves the NOL.

Sento: Okay seems fair.

Ryuga: Don't I get a say in this?

Both: No!

?: Rag….na

 **Entry 10: Secrets**

Ryuga: You….you're him aren't you? The man Ragna despises so much.


	12. Entry 10

_SZ: *Reads one of the latest reviews*...ugh. Z0? Mind correcting something for Dragon Rider 66 here?_

 _Z0: *looks* I see what they mean, but I don't think Gary Stu is the right term. I mean...Glory hog...attention hog...limelight thief, you know things like that. I really don't think we made him a Gary Stu...I mean if he was then everyone would love him and he'd be clichely good with people...but...he's not, He's an asshole. He's a jerk who looks down on his friends IQ's...but still tries to help everyone regardless. So...I get your review and what you mean by it...but...I think you used the wrong term._

 _SZ: Yeah…_

 _Z0: Thanks for the review still. Always helps us get better._

 _SZ: yup...so long as there aren't any flames or troll reviews….we know you guys are out there, so don't you try and ruin this story for everyone!_

 _Z0: Anyway….onto the story._

 _SZ: Aye. We don't own anything in this aside from original content, so on with teh story!_

* * *

"So let's get this straight. You have all the notes of your system and then some...and now...are working on unfinished projects…?" Ragna asked Sento as he and Kokonoe riddled the lab with equations and papers, Kajun occasionally helping but still finding time to relax unlike them.

"Yup/Correct," the two answered.

"...I still find it weird to see you outside your lab," Makoto bluntly admitted.

"What? I'm allowed to have a life," Kokonoe retorted with a scoff, unwrapping another lollipop before popping it into her mouth, "Just never had someone to work with that caught my attention or wasn't a complete waste of time."

"Brutal…" Ragna muttered.

"You shut it before I laser amputate your Azure Grimoire," Kokonoe threatened simply, not once turning to look at him, "That or I'll use an old project me and Relius once collabed on...switching people's minds."

"She'll do it, too," Sento added, "She shared with me some old footage of it...surprised you guys don't remember it…"

"Wait, what?" Ragna blinked at that.

"Wait. What's that mean!?" Makoto asked, worry in her voice.

"Oh...yeah...Jin was running around in your body," Sento stated.

"HAH?!" Makoto gawked as Ryuga fell over laughing, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Wait...where did I end up?" Ragna asked in a scared tone.

"In Jin's body." Sento added.

"Ah come on!" he complained, stomping his foot, "Now I need to clean my brain and soul…"

"Makes you feel any better, Rachel ended up in Bang Shishigami's body and vice versa," Kokonoe stated.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Ragna laughed with Ryuga as they put their arms around one another to keep from falling over; the two were then thwacked by an umbrella, knocking them face first into the ground.

"Hmph...utter buffoons. The both of you," Rachel huffed, ignoring the steaming bump on Nago's head, said familiar taking the form of her umbrella.

"They have thick skulls…"

"When...how the…" Makoto muttered.

"Noel Vermillion let me in," Rachel explained.

"Uhm...I tried to tell you but...we walked in just as you explained what made them start laughing." Noel spoke up.

"...Meh," the two shrugged as they went back to their research, "They'll survive."

"What do you even want, Usagi?" Ragna growled out, rubbing the back of his head as he and Ryuga stood up.

"Makoto, am I still handsome?" Ryuga asked.

"You were handsome?" she tilted her head.

"Ugh~!"

"It's in relation to how certain enemies of yours are moving up their machinations," Rachel spoke, "It would appear that making a second Kamen Rider has...spooked them."

"Yeah!" Ryuga cheered.

"No...that's bad, dear, very bad." Rachel added, talking down to him like a child, "It means they'll no doubt have a means of counteracting it...and most likely will not resting until they capture Noel Vermillion."

"Why do they want her so badly anyway?" Ryuga asked, "I mean I get she's super special, but how much?"

"...Before I answer, I want everyone in here to promise to keep this an absolute secret…" Rachel stated before glaring a bit at Kokonoe, "And I have a feeling you already know given how you had your 'golem' pursue Noel Vermillion before."

"Wait, what?" Makoto blinked at that before glaring at Kokonoe, who remained silent the entire time.

"...Now then, before I answer...let me ask a question…" Rachel paused as she looked at Noel, "You've seen it, have you not? Bits and pieces of memories from long ago from certain individuals?"

"...I...think so," Noel whispered, "Like...when I got near Ryuga the other day, I saw something...something that showed him and Kasumi together."

"What thing…?" Ryuga asked, his eyes shifting side to side in concern with a blush, "It wasn't personal, right? Or the time with the…?"

"No. But it showed you too...being happy," Noel answered with a soft smile, "...demo…" she looked over at Rachel, "Why...did you ask that?"

"Simple...you Noel Vermillion...are the Eye of the Azure."

Everyone except for Rachel jumped when they heard a loud screeching noise, making them turn to see Sento slowly pushing the chalk in his hand down as it left a long line.

"Oh? I take it you know what it is, Sento Kiryu?" Rachel asked, noticing the sudden reaction from him the moment she had uttered the name.

"My mind does…" he sighed, "When you said it...another memory came to me."

"...Then you mind explaining what th-"

"The Eye of the Azure...It allows you to observe things that can't normally be seen," Ragna answered, making Sento and Ryuga look at him, "Master told me about it once...I didn't think it would be relevant until now...but now it does, especially considering what it's mostly used for: finding the location of the Master Unit."

"That is not all…" Rachel spoke up, "It is also possible that becoming the Eye would make one an immortal similar to myself...and Noel Vermillion was specifically chosen as the Eye for one reason…."

"...To break the endless loop," Ragna realized.

"Okay. I am totally lost here…" Makoto muttered, "What endless loop is she talking about?"

"Ragna's been in an endless time loop...like a REALLY long Groundhog Day," Ryuga muttered, "I didn't get most of it, but it's some bullshit and he and Noel are involved in this mess."

"And both Terumi and Faust are after her," Sento added.

"Terumi?" Kajun repeated, having taken down notes of this, "As in...one of the Six Legendary Heroes who took down the Black Beast?"

"The one in the same, Madam Faycott."

"?!" Kajun nearly jumped when a new figure had appeared in the room, said figure being an elderly-looking yet fit gentleman in a butler's attire as he held a pure silver tray with a tea cup and pot on it, a pink bow pulling his silver hair back in a wolf-tail.

"Ahh...Valkenhayn. On time as always," Rachel noted, tapping her umbrella twice before it shifted forms and changed into a seat for her, Gii quickly turning into a suit cushion as she sat down, "My tea?"

"Of course…" he nodded, pouring the tea into the cup and gently placed it before her, "Your afternoon tea, Earl Grey. I even have your fvatore, a Mille Crepe ready for you should you be hungry."

"I thank you," Rachel nodded as she picked the cup up and drank it.

"I'm not even gonna overreact this time…" Ryuga and Ragna muttered in unison before slapping one another.

"Ahh...my apologies…" Valkenhayn spoke before clearing his throat, "A pleasure. I am Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, the ever faithful butler to milady and the Alucard Family. If you have any questions for milady or I, please feel free to ask."

"...Another of the Six Heroes…." Sento whispered, _'Okay...something must be happening if most of them are appearing just now…and my guess is that something is Terumi.'_

"Now then…" Rachel began as she looked at the group, "Anything else, you would like to know? Though keep in mind..there are some things I am not allowed to answer."

"Ooh...cryptic…" Kokonoe responded.

"You be quiet," Makoto frowned.

"What? I can speak...or are you pissed that I had Tager go after Noel?" Kokonoe countered with a huff.

"Says the woman who has nuclear warheads hidden under her lab," Rachel quipped, making Kokonoe tense, "While I cannot interfere...I can observe events that transpire."

"...wait. She has NUCLEAR WARHEADS under her lab?!" Ryuga exclaimed, "...Sento, you didn't…?"

"I'm pretty sure it'd take more than one afternoon to learn all her secrets," Sento offered his counterpoint, "...One of which I wanna ask once Ms. Alucard leaves."

"?!" Kokonoe almost tensed at that.

"What?" Ryuga asked.

"It is a rather... _intimate_ question." Sento smirked, letting the imaginations of the others run wild with his teasing.

"...oh my..." Noel blushed.

"It isn't that I assure you," Rachel stated, taking another sip of her tea, "But if my presence is that intrusive...Valkenhayn, come. Let us be on our way."

"Aww~ I was hoping to see more of the lovebirds b-" Nago began before some tea was poured onto him, "Ahh~! Hot hot hot!"

"They're like Tom and Jerry characters…" Ryuga muttered.

"Ha ha~ You're Tom~" Gii laughed at Nago as he move out from under Rachel….who soon grabbed him and began to stretch him, "AHH! Princess!-!-!"

"You're right. They are like Squash and stretch cartoon characters…" Makoto whispered back to Ryuga.

"Silence before I turn you into an actual squirrel," Rachel threatened coldly as she stood up, "And Banjou a monkey."

"ORE WA SARU JANAI!"

"Why does everyone use the same threat!?" Makoto complained.

"..." Sento snapped his finger as the two were now surrounded by a glass tube that allowed no sound to escape, "Kokonoe?"

"Turning on now," Kokonoe said as she pressed a button, causing a short flash in the room.

"...Why does my chest feel lighter?" Ryuga blinked before patting his...er, her back, "...And where's my tail?! ...Oh don't tell me…"

"I'm not moving! You see it!" Makoto shouted, realizing the same difference, "I'm not touching anything!"

"You better not!" Ryuga snapped...or rather M-Ryuga snapped.

"I'm not!" M….R-Makoto responded, "Noel, prove it! I'm not doing anything."

"This...is weird…" Noel muttered.

"Though interesting at the same time," Kajun admitted.

"DON'T TAKE NOTES!" M-Ryuga and R-Makoto snapped.

"So uhm...curious. I assumed Makoto would run off with Ryuga's body to become Cross-Z…" Kajun noted.

"..." M-Ryuga held up the Build Driver genetically locked to this body as a devious smile formed.

"NO!" R-Makoto shouted, jumping their fellow body swapped compatriot, "Don't you even dare!"

"Aw come on! Just one test run~!"

"Give me back my body! Seriously, how are you not cold with what you wear all the time!?"

"How are you not hot? You got like...three shirts on!"

"It's called layers!"

"Oh, so you're an ogre then?"

"Y-no!"

"Ha! You almost fell for it!"

"Just change us back Sento!"

"Ahahahahaha…!" Sento laughed on the floor, "Oh god...call a doctor...I think I busted my gut!"

"NOT FUNNY!"

"Fine fine...we'll change you back…" Kokonoe muttered, the tubes coming over R-Makoto and M-Ryuga once more as she pressed the button again, causing a flash in the room once more.

"Aw man…" Makoto pouted, back in her real body.

"I didn't touch nothing!" Ryuga shouted, shooting up, "Noel you saw!"

"Drama queen…" Kokonoe rolled her eyes, "Anyway...anyone who isn't Sento and Banjou, get out."

"Don't leave me with her…" Ryuga begged.

"I'm taking Noel to the hot springs!" Makoto snapped, picking Noel up as she began to walk out, "And before you retort, I'm gonna have us both in disguise!"

"Kay." both geniuses responded simply.

"I'm out as well…" Ragna said as he began to leave, noticing Rachel and her butler and familiars no longer in the room, _'Damn it, Rachel...what are you planning?'_

"...okay…" Kokonoe began once she, Sento, and Ryuga were the only ones in the room, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well for one, why do you have nuclear warheads under your lab?!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"...It's my last resort incase shit hits the fan," Kokonoe bluntly answered before frowning a bit, "But more importantly...they're for Terumi and Faust."

"Doesn't that seem overkill?!"

"When it comes to him and Faust, you always go overkill," Kokonoe countered.

"Also if it's in her lab, it's to keep her work from them." Sento added.

"Oh yeah? What do you got?" Ryuga asked.

"I've got a one time wiper," he smiled.

"What's...a wiper?"

"Uh...for you in simple terms...Flash pop...and...nothing but smoothed out ground," Sento smiled.

"..."

"Think of it like a screen nuke from video games," Kokonoe bluntly clarified.

"Oh…" Ryuga nodded...before paling a bit, "Oh…."

"Dumbass," Kokonoe snorted, "Anymore questions or are we done?"

"...Just one. One I've honestly been meaning to ask since joining Sector Seven," Sento admitted as he moved up to her, "One I'm sure you didn't want anyone to find out."

"..."

"So…." Sento trailed off as he leaned in towards her side, "Who's the robot girl you had in your lab?"

"Wait, what?" Ryuga blinked at that, "...Robot girl?"

"...That's Lambda, and y-"

"She's a Murakumo Unit, isn't she?"

"...okay. First off: how? Second: The fuck?"

"It was in Katsuragi's data." Sento explained, "Under: Ensure they don't fall into the wrong hands...or...destroy."

"..."

"Also helps to know-thanks to Ragna when he revealed his Groundhog Day predicament to me and Ryuga-that each one is named after a different letter in the old Greek Alphabet," he added.

"...ugh…" Kokonoe groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Lambda, come out...you've been found out…"

"Acknowledged…." an empty emotionless voice spoke as a part of the wall slid up as a figure walked out.

The figure was a young tan-skinned girl possibly around Noel's age with emotionless red eyes and her long light-blonde hair tied together in a braid held by a single pale grey and black blade tip. She wore a dark-grey jumpsuit underneath a pale grey-ish white and gold cape-like cloak while standing there barefooted. What immediately took Sento and Ryuga's attention...well with a bit of alteration, the girl would look exactly like Noel.

"Whoa!" Ryuga panicked, "Sento, freaky cat lady….why does she look like Noel?!"

"...What are you talking about?" Kokonoe raised a brow as she looked at Ryuga, "She looks nothing like her...if anything, it's just possible coincidence."

"Uh...not 'possible!' Most certainly!" Ryuga argued, looking around before grabbing a copy of Noel's cap and put it on the girl's head, "See?!"

"Yes...I see, Ryuga. Now stop before she kills you," Sento ordered.

"She will too unless I give the order...or if she deems you as an annoyance or threat," Kokonoe added.

"I…!" Ryuga began before flinching as eight dark grey curved swords were aimed right at him, the sharp part of the blades having neon green energy on them, "?!"

"Please step away before this unit terminates you…" Lambda stated.

"...Noted," Ryuga whispered as he cautiously moved away from her.

"Interesting…" Sento spoke as he carefully began to examine Lambda, her swords floating back down and went under her cape/cloak, "Amazing...what an interesting weapon system. With a simple mental command, she was able to control those...makes me wonder what else she can do."

"Good, then she's yours and Banjou's for the day," Kokonoe stated.

"Huh/Eh?"

"I'd ask Tager and Nanaya to look after her, but I'm having the former on a mission involving the NOL, and the latter is busy looking after Noel Vermillion," the catwoman stated as she moved to the opening Lambda came out of and walked in, "Lambda, these two will be accompanying you for your mission...gathering sample data, so listen to whatever commands they have...but mostly listen to Kiryu Sento."

"Affirmative."

"Why mostly him?!" Ryuga argued, pointing an accusing finger at Sento.

"Because I'm afraid you'll do something stupid and make her self destruct," was all Kokonoe said as the wall closed behind her.

"You would. You did almost set off this place's self destruct," Sento explained.

"I DID?!"

"Recall when you were chasing Dragon around the day before Makoto's birthday?"

"How was I supposed to know that thing was sensitive!?"

"Moving on…" Sento muttered, choosing to ignore that as he looked back at Lambda, "Now...what samples are you set to acquire?"

"...Response: samples of Nebula Gas, Seithr providing possible leads on Yuuki Terumi," Lambda replied, the emotionless tone still in her voice.

"I see...and why does sh-"

"Classified."

"I expected that but worth asking anyway." Sento sighed, "I can gather the Nebula gas...but I need focus for it. Take Banjou for the Seithr….he can't mess that up...provided you keep him alive…" he said to her, "You are ranked higher than Banjou, so keep him from dying a stupid, embarrassing death."

"Affirmative."

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Ryuga complained.

"Nope." Sento said, "It's either we do both or one at a time and you come with me to drill into the Sky Wall and unleash deadly space mutagenic gas."

"...ugh….let's go…" Ryuga muttered a he walked off.

"...understood…" Lambda complied as she began to follow him.

"Don't be stupid." Sento reminded before putting on a gas mask.

* * *

"Tch...who does Sento think he is?" Ryuga muttered, looking under some rubble as he and Lambda were in an area filled with some moss and grass, a few trees growing out of some old buildings, "I swear if I get mutated somehow…"

=Rawr=

"Ah right...I already am…." he remembered.

Lambda said nothing as she looked around the area, her eyes examining each part of it to see anything different or out of place.

"...You know, you could say something," Ryuga spoke.

"...What would this unit have to say?" Lambda asked. "This unit only obeys Kiryu Sento and Professor Kokonoe."

"Yeah, but they also gave me command...albeit a bit, but still," Ryuga argued as he stood up, "So...anything to talk about really?"

"This Unit observes. Kokonoe does not like you and Kiryu Sento babysits you."

"Babysit?! For a robot, you're..."

"Kiryu Sento snuck in a sarcasm chip in my electronic brain."

" _How_?! Today was literally the first time we've met you!" Ryuga argued before taking a deep breath, "Nevermind...wait a second…"

* * *

-flashback-

" _Hey Sento, where's Dragon?"_

" _On an errand," Sento said as Dragon returned, "And he's back. Good delivery boy."_

 _=Rawr=_

" _You made sure she didn't see you, right?"_

 _=Rawr=_

" _Good boy. You're getting extra treats today!"_

-end-

* * *

"That crazy bastard...how does he work so fast?" he was left in awe. He was then slapped, "Ow why?!"

"His chip also programs me to admire his genius and worship him like a father."

"Seriously?"

"No. I just wanted to see if you believe that."

"...For someone with an emotionless voice, you're rather….eccentric."

"Ecc...entric?" Lambda repeated in confusion.

"...Do you have any hobbies?"

"...Is that a trait of sarcasm? ...Hobbies...I have one." she said. "But I can't remember it..."

"Eh? You can't remember?" Ryuga blinked.

"Negative. Kokonoe said that this unit does not require memories unless it is for data," Lambda answered.

"That's cold...it seems like Sento is the only one who's given you anything…" Ryuga muttered, "I mean, he kinda gave you some emotions…"

"Father hopes the sarcasm chip will make me grow."

"Why are you calling him that?"

"He added an annoy Banjou Ryuga and Kokonoe directive." she explained, "Rebellion...a helpful emotion for personal growth." she added, "Or so he says."

"Seriously...it's like Sento gave you sarcasm just so you could have...fun." Ryuga pointed out.

"...fun…" she muttered, having a flashback to a censored figure with a red coat.

"Yeah...fun...something that makes you happy…" Ryuga went on, "Good memories...joy from something...in your case my suffering…"

"...Joy…." Lambda repeated before she noticed a pair of raccoons with cat-like features, making her blink as she began to approach them cautiously.

"...You like looking at animals?"

"They interest this unit, but Kokonoe said they are a distraction unless needed for samples…" Lambda answered...yet her attention didn't turn away from the raccoons as she knelt down, "Yet...this unit cannot turn away from looking at these creatures…"

"Yosha. That's your first hobby. You love racoons," Ryuga said, patting her back.

"Incorrect. It is not just these creatures…" Lambda paused as she saw some birds fly by, "Birds, fish...anything living that is found in a Seithr infected area...how is it they are able to survive?"

"Life finds a way," Ryuga answered, "If you wanna live then you fight, so these guys are all fighting their hardest."

"...?" Lambda blinked at that, looking at him with an almost confused expression.

"This is their home. They won't leave it, so they're trying hard to survive. Sento would give some smart reason but I'm sticking with good old fashion willpower!"

"...willpower…" Lambda repeated, "...question: why are you suddenly interested in this unit? The mission did not call for it."

"You look lonely, like I was after…."

"...after?"

"After I lost someone important to me…" he sighed, "Ah, I bet you probably don't understand that…" he muttered with a slight sniffle as he tried to change the subject.

"...someone...important…" Lambda whispered before the memory returned, a lone tear beginning to form in her eye, "Rag….na…."

"Hmm?"

"...Nani…." Lambda blinked a bit, lightly tracing a finger on the tear before looking at it, "...Why am I...leaking?"

"Baka...it's called a 'tear.' It's normal when you're sad." Ryuga explained.

"...Sad….why does...this unit feel sad?" Lambda asked, "Why does this...do I...feel sad...about Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"I don't know...I don't know anything about you…" he argued, "Like...we just met...how can I tell you the answer if I'm not even sure I understand what you are...are you...a robot that looks like a girl...cyborg...Clone?"

"...clone?"

"Yeah. I aks because you remind me of a friend of mine."

"...this u-" Lambda began before her eyes flashed, "Warning...high levels of Nebula gas located near the following people...one near father. Two near Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi...and one near Noel Vermillion and Makoto Nanaya….and one nearby."

"Wait...Nebula Gas...AH! Smash!" he panicked as a Smash rushed from behind a tree; A black armored Needle Smash to be exact.

"...Smash...with trace amounts of Seithr…" Lambda noted before her eyes flashed, "...Murakumo unit detected nearby….unit Alpha."

"Eh?! Wh-" Ryuga began before tensing, jumping out of the way of a cutting wave that slice the tree behind him in half, "?!"

"Hmm...your reflexes are impressive…" a voice spoke, making Ryuga and Lambda turn towards the Smash to see Aoiro walking from behind it, a pure silver-white katana in hand, "Much like what the reports said...Banjou Ryuga."

"Ah...I've never met you…" he muttered, "You...look familiar though."

"...That's because you've met my sister, Karai," Aoiro simply replied.

"...Excuse me…" he said, taking the shirt tied around his waist and put it up to his face, "Aaaaaahhhh!-!-!-!-!" he let out a muffled cry of annoyance and sheer and utter anguish.

"...The proper response…" Aoiro sighed, "I...deeply apologize for all the stuff she said and did towards you and your compatriots…"

"She tried to...uh...well she's your sister; you know what she does." he gave up trying to finish that sentiment.

"I do...and I have to live with that every single day…" Aoiro admitted with another sigh, "...however, now is not the time for pleasantries...I am on a mission."

"...Wait...how did you know where I was?" Ryuga cautiously asked, Dragon flying near him as he prepared to pull his Driver out.

"Simple…" Aoiro began, sheathing her katana before she pulled out a Steamgun and a White-colored Dragon Bottle, "You have a spy within your group."

"EH!?" he shouted, his face seeming to freeze for a few moments.

"He's okay. This is just how his brain works," Lambda bluntly stated.

"...so this is where you were…" Aoiro whispered, noticing Lambda before turning back towards Ryuga, "Well...seems we have two things to reacquire today…"

"Eh? You mean her? But she's got no memory…" Ryuga argued, tapping Lambda's head, making her arm swing out and punch his side, "My kidney…!"

"She is a Murakumo unit like myself and my sister," Aoiro argued as she slotted the Bottle into her weapon.

 **=WHITE DRAGON=**

"Much like our main target…" the silver-haired woman added before pulling the trigger, causing her to be engulfed in black and silver fog with azure lightning crackling off it.

 **=SHIRO….SHIRO…..SHIRO….FIRE=**

Much like Black Ordeal, this form seemed to be like Night Rogue's..only more themed after a silver-white western dragon as the katana changed in design. The hilt gained dragon-like wings while the sharp edge of the blade within the hilt gained an azure-colored hue.

" **Ore ga...White Truth…** " the Transformed Aoiro spoke, unsheathing her transformed katana while holding her gun in the other.

"...shit…." Ryuga whispered before tensing in realization, "...Your main target...it's Noel, isn't it?"

" **So...you aren't entirely stupid."**

"Hahaha! Here that, Sento?! I ain't stupid!"

"He cannot hear you…" Lambda stated, making him slump a bit, "Communications are not working."

"Wait, what?" Ryuga blinked at that, "...it's a trap."

" **Correct...and you all fell for it,"** White Truth said as she fired a few electrified shots at Ryuga.

"Gh?!" Ryuga tensed as he quickly pushed Lambda out of the way, "Stay back…" he whispered to her as he shot up, quickly grabbing Dragon and putting his Driver on and slotting Dragon into it.

 **=WAKE UP CROSS-Z DRAGON!=**

 **=ARE YOU READY?=**

"Henshin!"

 **=WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!=**

" **I was hoping to see this form…"** White Truth admitted as she looked at the Rider, **"But I wonder...how can it handle a Seithr powered Smash and myself?"**

"Bring it! There's no way I can lose!" Cross-Z shouted, summoning his Beat Closer.

" **We shall see…"** White Truth said as she lifted her blade, standing ready as she and the Smash charged at the same time Cross-Z did.

* * *

"...Something doesn't add up…" Ragna muttered, looking out the window as he had a frown on his face, "...Jiji, that you?"

"Hmm?" Isurugi blinked as he walked out of the kitchen, "What is it?"

"...How long have you known Sento? And I mean before I started living here."

"Well, Noel and I found him a years ago...took him in...then he dragged you here...you know that already!" he laughed, "What a silly question! What? You forget your own backstory?"

"..."

* * *

-flashback-

" _Eh? You want me to ask the old man some things?" Ragna blinked, looking at Sento as he was about to head out the doorway._

" _Yeah...some things aren't starting to add up…" Sento answered, "Most importantly...and save this question for last...ask him about that piece of Pandora's Box. But before he arrives and rest...call Dr. Faye Ling."_

" _Why?"_

" _I feel something might've happened to her amnesiac patient."_

 _-end-_

* * *

"...Let's say I'm curious on some things…" Ragna stated as he turned to face him, a serious expression on his face, "You left earlier today to go to Orient Town for a few errands and a check-up at Dr Faye Ling's clinic, right?"

"Uh yeah. I told you kids that before I left." he muttered, growing more confused.

"...funny…" Ragna paused as a frown grew on his face, "I called her clinic just before you got in ten minutes ago...her assistant said she hasn't seen her or her amnesiac patient...just after you left."

"Eh….." he said, hearing all that before turning around, "Eh?"

"You bump into her into the market...or did you see her at all?"

"...Why are you asking me th-"

"I'm not done questioning you…" Ragna sowled, "This question...it's most important...Why did you have a piece of Pandora's Box in your walls? In fact….where were you when the Izayoi was stolen?"

"...What are you implying?" Isurugi asked in a stoic tone.

"...Well...you just came back just after everyone else left...rather suspicious if you ask me…" Ragna stated.

"..."

"So...mind answering my questions, o-" Ragna began before a crash was heard, "?!"

"SURPRISE~!"

"Gh?!" Ragna tensed as he quickly turned and blocked a slash, "...You…!"

"Hello...Onii-sama~!" Karai grinned, claws racking along his sword, "Miss me~?"

"Ahh!" Isurugi cried in terror, earning their attention, "Ah!" he screamed in a deeper voice this time.

"Oi! Old man wh-" Ragna began before he grunted out, a shot hitting him on the side as he staggered back, "...who…"

"Ugh...damn it, fake batman! I was gonna have fun!" Karai complained as she looked at the now broken window, Night Rogue standing outside.

"...You…" Ragna growled as he gripped his sword.

" **The targets aren't here...I'm heading to join Stalk in chasing the girl,"** Night Rogue spoke lowering his gun, **"The Bloodedge is yours as a gift for full recovery."**

"Eee~!" Karai beamed as she took her Steamgun and Black Dragon Bottle out.

 **=BLACK DRAGON=**

 **=KURO….KURO…..KURO….FIRE=**

" **Let's have fun, Onii-sama~!"** Black Ordeal cackled as she grinded her claws together, **"...Wait. Wasn't T-OW! Okay, okay!"**

"...girl…" Ragna whispered, pondering that for a moment before tensing, "...Noel…Jiji, g-" he turned to face Isurugi...only to see him no longer there, "...Damn it, old man!"

" **Seems that traitor ran once again…"** Night Rogue spoke as he turned to prepare to leave.

"Traitor?" Ragna asked, "Oi, what's that mean!?"

" **Oh shut it and let's play!"** Black Ordeal cackled as she leapt at Ragna, only to get hit by a wave of ice, **"AHH!"**

"...Never thought I'd say this, but thanks Jin…" Ragna muttered as Jin walked beside him, Yukianesa already out as the door he was trapped behind was broken into frozen pieces.

"I sensed something was wrong…" Jin stated, glaring at Black Ordeal and Night Rogue, "Seems my intuition was right…" he them aimed his weapon at Night Rogue, "Where's Tsubaki?"

" **Ah...omae ka…"** Black Ordeal sighed fixing her posture, **"It's like you don't learn when not to take what isn't yours!"**

"Silence…" Jin ordered, his gaze still on Night Rogue, "Now tell me where she is, Night Rogue...or rather...Gentoku."

"Gentoku...as in...the Prime Minister's kid…?" Ragna spoke.

" **I knew I should have shut you up before you left...leaving someone with the knowledge of my identity...was a mistake. Sadly...you don't know Stalk's...and the murder of your dear friend still escapes you."**

"I'm a patient man…" Jin said before Ragna punched him and glared at him.

"You knew who Rogue was?!" Ragna glared, "And you wait 'till he busts in to tell me!"

"...He….was my friend as well."

" **Friend is a bit of a stretch given the people we are…"** he sighed as he put his hand to his throat, "But...since the cat is out of the bag." he sighed, deactivating his voice filter.

"You are dead," Ragna growled before suddenly and literally tossing Jin right into Rogue before running off.

" **Nii-sama, come back and pound me too!"** Black Ordeal begged, chasing him.

"Damn it, Beta! Stop it!"

" **No!"**

"Who literally tosses their own sibling as a missle?" Night Rogue asked before dodging a flurry of ice spears.

"My brother…" Jin answered, scowling as he stood in a battle ready stance, "Now answer my question...where is Tsubaki?"

"You are relentless...if she realized how focused on her you are at this moment, she'd be flustered," he sighed, pulling out his knife, "She's fine...I can't use all my Aces on this hand."

"We can stop this, Gentoku. You're a better man than me."

"The foundation of the future...is always built on sacrifice…" he replied, slotting his knife to his gun for rifle mode, "For that better future, and that unified world...I'll paint my ledger crimson…"

"So you would become a devil king. Then as a follower of the nobleman you use to be, I must shatter you."

"...fine...then let us see which of us is stronger...Jin Kisaragi."

The two stood silently as they stared at one another, as if waiting for a moment to strike. A cool air blew into the cafe, blowing past the two as they stared down.

The peace finally broke as Night Rogue fired, forcing Jin to block with his sword. The extra bullets tearing holes in the wall behind him. Night Rogue twisted the valve on his weapon as he fired a blast of lightning. Jin stabbed his sword into the ground, forming a barrier of ice to deflect the blast. He then grunted when Night Rogue swung his rifle like a sword and cut a section of his barrier away. The two clashed as Night Rogue used the bladed wings on his arms to block Jin's slash.

" **Fenrir!** " Jin shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground once more, producing a large wolf head made of ice as it lunged towards Night Rogue, intent on tearing its fangs into him.

"Naka naka iie…" Night Rogue spoke, becoming smoke and letting the attack phase through him, "Range is something you're surprisingly good at." he complimented as he began shooting once again, forcing Jin to avoid each electrical blast, "But given you've fought with Ragna the Bloodedge time and time again...you would have to resort to ranged attacks."

"Tch," Jin scoffed as he dodged another shot, "Whatever you have planned...it won't work…"

"Oh? Funny...because given how communications are down, I highly doubt that."

"...?! The Izayoi…" Jin realized, "...So that's why you needed it…" _'Which means…'_

* * *

"Hoo...needed that," Makoto sighed in relief as she and Noel left the local hot springs, both wearing cloaks to hide themselves amongst the public, "Enjoyed that, Noellie?"

"..."

"...Noel?" Makoto blinked as she looked over, "...hello~ Earth t-"

"Well well….nice to see you ladies here."

"?!" Makoto tensed as she looked forward, seeing Hazama standing there, "...Captain Hazama."

"Hello...little miss double agent," Hazama smirked, making her eyes widen, "Oh come now. It's not like I didn't know you were working under Kokonoe and the Kamen Rider...funny. Stalk was coming to pick Ms. Vermillion up, but he felt like wanting to see Buildy boy first before he joins me."

"..." Makoto said nothing as she stood in front of Noel defensively.

"Oh? Are you thinking of fighting me?" Hazama smirked before looking at Noel, "Come now...there isn't need to hide behind that tool there. Just come along quietly and I assure her and your other friends come out unscathed….possibly."

"...why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you send Tsubaki after me and Jin?" Noel demanded.

"Oh...that," Hazama muttered before stretching a bit, "To tell ya the truth, I was expecting her to bring you to my footsteps...but hey. Guess you can't rely on trash…"

"?!"

"I mean really...the only thing useful about her right now is the Izayoi...really handy toy that is. Capable of manipulating light, but also messing with radio waves of any kind...Oh and capable of blocking the Master Unit's view."

"...A trap…." Makoto realized with a growl, "You guys were waiting for this, weren't you? ...Which means…."

"A spy amongst your little group…" Hazama grinned, the two unaware of Noel shaking a bit, "Question is...who is it I wonder? Is it you? Is it Jinny bear? Oh...or could it be Banjou Ryuga?"

"...tch. You're joking right?" Makoto growled, "Why on earth would he work with the same people who ruined his life? ...Who basically killed his girlfriend?!"

"Oh relax...I'm just tossing suggestions!" he laughed at the response, "Wait….you only responded to Ryuga's name...Ohohoho. Now isn't that just adorable?"

"Shut up…" Makoto whispered as she threw her cloak off, "Whatever you're implying...we're only friends...and you messed with him in ways I can only imagine, giving me more reasons to beat the ever living shit out of you!"

"Ah...how sensitive…" he sighed, holding his hand out as he grabbed something that fell from the sky, "Well I don't want any of this to get messed up." he motioned to his face, "So excuse me as I put on something...protective."

"...Noel. Stand back…" Makoto whispered to her friend, "In fact...run and g-"

"Take that back…."

"Hmm~?" Hazama raised a brow playfully as he looked at Noel, who summoned Bolverk and aimed right at him.

"Take back what you said about Tsubaki!"

"No…." he replied, pulling out a familiar gun and bottle, "Transteam gun...Jouketsu…" he said, slotting the bottle into it.

 **=COBRA! Mistmatch! Co-Cobra...Cobra...Fire!=**

With that, a thick blood red mist hid him as sparks and fireworks replaced him with Blood Stalk.

"No need for that creepy filter since the cats are out of the bag…" he spoke, adjusting the collar of armor around his neck, "My normal voice is much more sexy, right?"

"..."

"No? Well...worth a try…" he chuckled as he dusted himself off, "Last chance, Noel Vermillion...come with me, and y-"

 ***BANG!***

"Ah! Easy~!"

"I said take back what you said about Tsubaki, captain Haza…." Noel paused before her eyes widened a bit..before narrowing once more, "No...Yuuki Terumi."

"?!" Makoto tensed at that, making her look at Noel in surprise, "...How do…?"

"Back in Kagutsuchi...just after I rescued Ragna-san...he appeared," Noel explained, not once turning her guns away from Stalk, "I never thought the same person who ruined Ryuga-san's life was the same person…"

"Really...I thought it'd be kinda obvious. I mean...I look like a snake...am a snake...I'm legit wearing a snake themed super suit. Oh and I have a snake themed weapon, but I don't use that unless I get angry...or get _too_ excited."

"...Noel...either run, or back me up on this…" Makoto whispered, whipping her tonfa out as she stood ready, "We might need Sento for this…"

"...Ie…" Noel denied as she stood ready, "He made Tsubaki do those things...he ruined Ryuga-san's life...I'm not letting him get away with this."

"...Fine. Then let's see if we can knock him out," Makoto smirked as she banged her fist and tonfa together.

"...Fine...guess I'll have to rough you two up then…" Stalk chuckled as he freely swung his weapon a bit, "Come on then, ladies...amaze me."

* * *

"...Ahh...nothing," Sento whispered as he stood near the Great Wall, "Guess Kokonoe's readings were wrong…Was she looking for Nebula Gas, or something else entirely?" he sighed, "...Better contact her or Ryuga…" he muttered as he pulled his phone out, "...no signal...something's jamming the radio waves..."

"Ugh...I...c-bbzt!"

"?!" Sento tensed, looking at some nearby rubble as he saw something inside it...or rather someone.

"Must...contact...Kokonoe…" the figure spoke within the rubble as they tried to stand, only to spark as they fell back down.

"Kokonoe….this must be Tager then," Sento realized as he hurried over, "Oi...Tager...you okay?"

"...that voice...you...m-bzzt! Must be...Sento Kiryu…" Tager grunted as he managed to move some of the rubble off him...revealing that he had various gashes and cuts on his body with his glasses cracked, "Kokonoe...talked about you…"

"I imagine she complains mostly…" Sento sighed, "Now...who did this to you?"

"...Faust...and the NOL…." Tager replied before electricity crackled off him for a moment, "Energy...running low…must...relay...recording..."

"Recording?" Sento repeated as Tager weakly tapped something on his head.

=Are they all separated in different spots?=

 **=Hai. The target is with her Beastkin friend while the others are elsewhere…=**

=Good...proceed with the plan...Oi. wh-Bbbzzzt!=

 **=Well...hello...hahahaha=**

"Stalk…." Sento realized, "...We've been set up…."

"...Need...to...g-" Tager began as he tried to get up.

"Don't. You'll end up wasting power," Sento stated as he cautiously pushed him back down...despite how much bigger he was to him, "I'll contact Kokonoe when I can...you stay here and try to rest."

"...Be careful. Blood Stalk….he's truly dangerous…." Tager warned, "Especially...that man with him...Yuuki...Terumi."

"They are separate people?" Sento asked, "So that's one theory out the window…wait..." his eyes widened at a startling realization, "...that means…" he soon rushed off, quickly strapping his Driver On, "Need to get to Noel fast…"

* * *

"HA!" Cross-Z shouted as he clashed blades with White Truth, dodging some strikes from the Smash now and again.

" **Not bad...you're faring better than I thought,"** White Truth noted as she defected a slash from Cross-Z sword before firing a shot at him.

"Whoa...this...is very conflicting…" he muttered, blocking another swing, "I've never fought a bad guy who gives honest compliments!"

" **Unlike my sister and those in Faust, I like to fight my opponent without a means of cheating,"** White Truth explained as she blocked another slash, **"Call me…'honorable' if you wish…"**

"At least you're not crazy...and very vocal about your bi-curiosity."

" **Been meaning to put a special collar on her in case she acts….'frisky' as she calls it,"** she sighed before firing a few more shots at him, prompting him to deflect a few shots.

"Ever think of a muzzle?" he asked, swinging and sending fireballs as counter fire.

" **I did...she chewed right through it,"** White Truth muttered as she deflected the shots with her katana, sending out a cutting wave of azure electricity at him in the process, **"Only way to sedate her is by sneaking sleeping pills into her bacon pancakes."**

"...Bacon Pancakes?" Cross-Z repeated as he jumped out of the way of the cutting wave.

" **Just because we're villains doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."**

"This is so conflicting..." he groaned, "You're so...nice…" he sighed, blocking a swing, "But I'm probably gonna guess you won't turn to the side of good."

" **No...like a samurai, I am loyal to whoever I serve…"** White Truth stated in a serious tone, **"...If it means going down a dark path, then I will do what I must…"**

"Alright...I guess this is a thing...even though I really didn't want this today…" he sighed, "Gotta get fired up...gotta get fired up." he spoke, smacking his head several times.

"...Smash attacking from the side," Lambda spoke.

"Wh-" Cross-Z began before grunting when the Smash crashed into him.

" **...I didn't order you to attack,"** White Truth frowned at the Smash, **"You…"**

 **=I'm afraid it doesn't listen to you right now…=** Stalk's voice came from...inside the Smash.

" **...Stalk…"** White Truth growled a bit, **"Why did you…?!"**

 **=Ah-ah-ah...we need to get him back, remember? So let's do that as effectively as possible=**

"So you have him interfere with my fight?" Aoiro frowned as she dismissed her transformation.

 **=You did say even if…=**

"Not like th-" Aoiro began before grunting, holding a hand on her chest as she fell to one of her knees, "Ahh!"

 **=Ahh-ahh-ahh~ Don't wanna waste a perfectly functioning Murakumo Unit now...do we, Alpha-01? Speaking of which, surprised to see Lambda-11 functioning as well=**

"Tch…"

"...What do you guys want with Noel?" Cross-Z demanded, making the Smash look back over at him.

 **=Heh...should be obvious. I mean Relius dropped an obvious hint when he saw her, and I'm sure Alpha-01 revealed our reason of obtaining her=**

"Nah...I wasn't really paying attention that first time...he talks with a lot of BIG words...and my mind can only handle one know it all at a time," he argued, "All I recall was something about a Mu….Mu…." he began to trail off as he nearly dropped his weapon upon realization, "...No way….She..."

 **=Bing bong bing bong! She's a Murakumo Unit as well!=** Stalk laughed **=Specifically Mu-12...or as Terumi wants to call her, the Sword of the God Slayer=**

"So...Noel...is like them?"

"She is…" Aoiro spoke, "...we thought sh-Gh~!"

 **=Did I say you could speak, or do I have to de-activate you once more?=**

"..."

 **=I thought so...now how's about getting back on track, or go join your sister in distracting Ragna?=**

"...I'll go help Karai…" Aoiro frowned as she stood up.

 **=Good...don't fail me~=** Stalk laughed as the Smash charged at Cross-Z.

"Like hell!" Cross-Z shouted as he slashed the Smash across the chest making it stumble, "I'm not letting you assholes do as you like anymore!" he roared, slotting the Key Full Bottle into his sword and pulling the lever three times.

 **=Hippare! MEGA SLASH!=**

"Orya!" Cross-Z roared as he held his sword up, golden flames shooting up before taking the shape of a giant key. He then swung the blade down and bisected the Smash, making it explode, "Eat your heart, out video games!" he cheered as it exploded.

"..." Aoiro said nothing as she turned and began to walk, "I suggest you hurry to Noel Vermillion before it's too late."

"Eh? Wh-" Cross-Z began before a legion of Advanced Guardian Robots blocked his path, "?!"

"...You have some command of Lambda, correct?" Aoiro asked, cautiously looking around a bit.

"A bit...yeah!" Cross-Z grunted as he pushed back a Guardian Robot before slashing another, "Why?!"

"...Tell her 'commence battle mode'. She'll buy you some time," was all Aoiro said as she walked away.

"Uh...Lam….Lamn...Lando….Ah Mou...your name is hard! La-chan! That's what I'll call you!" he declared, "Do...Do what she said...kick ass mode!"

"...Crude, but...understood...Commencing battle mode," Lambda spoke as her eyes glowed, a strong wind blowing as her cape/cloak flew off her body, "Murakumo Unit….Activate."

Behind her, a metallic sword-like item the size of a truck trailer appeared. Both object and girl glowed before a flash of light went off. In place of them was Lambda, but drastically different. Her long, light-blond hair was done up in an plat that reached her calves, a metallic blade at the end of it. Eight large, wing-shaped, katana-like blades hoved behind her, matching the blade-coated armor covering her legs and the ones on her cybernetic gauntlets that completely covered her arms aside from her hands, her shoulders, her neck area, and her back. A metal piece covered the middle of her pelvis area while topaz-like gems glowed from the spots that were embedded in nine spots on her body; two on each leg near where the armor ended and bodysuit began, two on her hips, one at the top of her cleavage, two on her shoulders with a ruby embedded in the center of them, and two on the back ends of her gauntlet-mounted blades. A single red optic shined within a silver visor that extended past the sides of her head and skimmed past her head that shaped into elf ear-like shapes.

"...Eh?! You can do th-?!" Cross-Z began before one of Lambda's floating blades impaled the Guardian Robot about to strike him, "...nevermind. Hold these guys back!"

"Understood…" Lambda complied as she rushed towards the guardian robots, the bladed parts of her leg armor leaving gashes along the ground before she used one of them to slice a Guardian Robot's head unit off.

"Oh...sugoi, La-chan! I'm off after Noel!" Cross-Z shouted, running off, "AH! I forgot the extra bike...legs don't fail me now!" he shouted, sprinting for it with his enhanced speed.

After he was gone, the two Murakumo looked at each other as Aoiro lowered her weapon, who had returned as the Guardian Robots stepped aside.

"Come, dear sister, let us reunite," Aoiro offered, "We are Murakumo Units; our destiny is with onii-sama."

"...o...nii...sama?" Lambda repeated.

"Yes...Ragna."

"...Rag...na…" Lambda whispered, rubbing her head, "I have...no interest in following your orders."

"I am taking back my family. That is my duty as the Alpha Unit."

"Yes, we see the alpha as the Master Unit….but you are an imposter," she said as Aoiro backed away in shock.

"...What did you just say?"

"You are not the original Alpha….you are an imitation...an imposter." she said, "Some might even say you're not Ragna's imou…."

"AHHHRGGHHHH!" Aoiro snapped, charging at her.

* * *

"Go down!" Makoto shouted as she tried a dunking punch on Stalk, only for him to dodge it before using his weapon to block some shots from Noel, the two having led him to an abandoned quarry.

"You girls sure can run… It's kinda...no...REALLY annoying!" Stalk complained.

"Well considering you're part of a group trying to kidnap someone I see like a little sister, it's pretty obvious why we should defend ourselves!" Makoto argued, forming an energy sphere before punching it hard at Stalk, "Oh, and while we're doing this, I'll say it...Michael Jackson called! He wants his hipster look back!"

"MJ's got nothing on me! Wait...a minute...Oh, so this is how idiots feel… Wait. Does...does that make me…?" he pondered before swinging his knife and blocking Noel's bullets, "Ah, you got me again!"

"You're wide open!" Makoto shouted as she tried to deliver a quick straight punch, only for Stalk to turn and slash her, "?!"

"Oh how clever...y-" Stalk began before Makoto suddenly poofed up into smoke, an acorn taking her place, "Eh? Wh-"

" **Lightning Arrow!** " Stalk looked up before grunting when Makoto's downward punch hit him in the face, resultign in a mini-crater under his feet before Makoto bounced off him with both feet, the force of it causing him to stagger back a bit.

"Okay...I think...that hurt my brain…" he groaned, falling over, "Gonna need a second for that…" a cocking sound soon caught his attention, making him look up to see Noe aim at him, her guns taking the form of a minigun now, "...Oh, now that's just overk-"

Noel pulled the trigger, sending out a flurry of energy bullets at Stalk, any stray bullets hitting the ground and kicking up some dust.

"...Did that get him?" Makoto asked as she regrouped with Noel, the two eying the dust cloud just as it was settling down.

"Okay...I know you girls like...want to really kill me...but I would really appreciate if the blonde...stop shooting me...especially below the belt as she was!" Stalk complained as he walked out, a bit unscathed.

"Darn it...he won't stay down," Makoto muttered.

"Mmm…" Noel pouted in agreement, _'He's tougher than I thought...what would Sento do….?'_ she pondered mentally before she noticed something...Stalk was close to the edge, "...Makoto."

"Huh?" Makoto blinked before Noel whispered something to her, "...You think it'll work?"

"Hai…"

"...Let's do it," Makoto grinned, reaching into her tail for a moment before pulling it back out.

"Hmm? What was that you just pulled out?" Stalk pondered, "...What are you girls planning? Are you…" he tensed when Noel converted her weapon into a rocket launcher, "...Well sh-"

"Now!" Noel shouted as she fired, sending the rocket flying towards Stalk just as Makoto charged.

"...Really? This old trick?" Stalk sighed as he slashed the rocket, causing it to explode...and reveal a whole swarm of Makoto's, "...And this old trick? A fake out within a fake out? Oh please…" he slashed once more at each Makoto, causing them all the disperse into smoke, "...Eh? Where's th-?"

"Hey, snake asshole!"

"?!" Stalk tensed as he turned, seeing Makoto right behind him, a star-colored aura around her fist.

"Seibai!" Makoto roared as she rammed her fist hard into his gut, causing him to gag out as he was sent rocketing towards the edge.

"Please work….please work…" Noel whispered as she saw him flying...only to stop just a few inches from the edge, "...mou~!"

"...That hurt…" Stalk whispered before discarding his gun, reverting back to Hazama...his eyes shadowed over his hat, "...you little bitch."

"Wh-" Noel began before the air was suddenly knocked out of her, Hazama's knee deep in her gut as she fell to the ground.

"And you…" Hazama began as he looked at Makoto, his eyes snake-like, "Get out of my sight... **Ouroboros.** "

With that, a venom green energy gate appeared next to him before a venom green and obsidian black chain bursted out and surrounded Makoto, a metal, snake like head at the end of the chain. Before Makoto could react or do anything, the chain wrapped around her and threw her against the tall stone wall towering over the area, causing the Beastkin to cry out in pain. It didn't end there as the chain tugged Makoto off the wall and slammed her on the hard ground.

Hazama had a small, sadistic smirk on his face as the chain slammed Makoto around, a second one appearing as it cut and slashed Makoto a bit each time the first chain tossed her into the air.

Makoto cried out in pain as the first chain tossed her into the stone wall once more, causing her to cough up some blood. She began to fall, only for the first chain to grab her by her legs, leaving the Beastkin dangling in the air.

"Heh heh….Oh, this is hilarious…" Hazama chuckled in sick pleasure as the second chain slashed Makoto once more, tearing her outfit up a bit in the process as the Beastkin cried out in pain, "Ooh...what's wrong, Makoto Nanaya? You gonna die? You gonna wind up dead?"

Before Makoto could try and say something, the first chain slammed her against the ground once more back first, causing her to cry out in pain once more.

"Mmm…" Noel whimpered a bit as she began to regain consciousness, the sounds of her friend crying out in pain catching her attention, "M...makoto…"

"Eh?" Hazama raised a slight brow as he looked over his shoulder to see Noel beginning to stand up, "Oh look. The princess awakens…"

"Wh...what're you…?" Noel began, holding her still sore stomach before she noticed what has happening to Makoto, "Makoto!"

"Don't move!" Hazama shouted, stopping Noel in her tracks, "Move even an inch, and this stinkin' Beastkin…" he paused as he walked over the edge and looked down, "...Heh. Man, if she fell from this height…" he paused once more as he looked back at noel, "I bet there'd be no saving her."

"You...you...let Makoto go!" Noel demanded as she aimed her guns at him.

"...Let her go?" Hazama frowned at that, "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!"

The first chain then slammed Makoto against the stone wall once more, causing the Beastkin to cough up more blood.

"Makoto-chan!"

"Well, well…" Hazama began, a cruel grin on his face as he watched the whole thing, "I guess even a stinkin' Beastkin's blood is red in its own way."

"Please...let her go!" Noel begged.

"...Shut up. You're nothing but a damn doll, so quit ordering me around!" Hazama snapped as the first chain wrapped around Makoto once more and began to squeeze her, causing the Beastkin to gasp out in pain.

"No...please! You're killing h-" Noel began.

"I said quit ordering me around, you damn doll!" Hazama snapped as the chains squeezed Makoto harder, causing the Beastkin to cry out in pain once more, her voice beginning to sound weak as blood dripped from her head, mouth, and from the cuts all over her body, "Oh look at that. I think she's starting to expire like the tool she is."

"No...please….please stop…" Noel begged, tears forming in her eyes as she fell to her knees, "Please...leave her alone."

"Hmm...no. Unless…" Hazama began, his grin returning, "You come with me. In exchange, I'll leave your little friend alone. And as a bonus, I won't have Karai and Aoiro go after Tsubaki and 'take out the garbage'."

"..."

"Oh? What's wrong? Upset I keep calling Tsubaki Yayoi 'garbage?' Well…" Hazama began with a slight chuckle, "What's wrong with calling garbage 'garbage?' She dedicated her entire life to following what she believes is justice, and yet she's so blind to what was really going on."

"...If I go with you….do you promise to leave my friends alone?" Noel asked quietly.

"Of course. Would I lie to you?"

Noel really didn't want to go with this man...no, this sick, sadistic monster...but Makoto was heavily injured at the moment, and needed immediate medical attention.

"...Fine...I'll go with you," Noel sighed in defeat.

"Good girl," Hazama smirked as he looked up at Makoto, "Oi, you still alive?"

"A...ahh…" Makoto gasped out weakly as the chains still squeezed her.

"Ooh...looks like I broke her…" Hazama noted before shrugging a bit, "Oh well. No use keeping a useless tool like her around then."

"Wha…?" Noel began before her eyes widened as she saw the snake like chains beginning to unwrapped themselves off Makoto, "W-what're you doing?!"

"I'm discarding a useless tool," Hazama replied, "I mean, what good is a Beastkin if they can't do a single damn thing?"

"But...but we had a deal!"

"Yes. But I just remembered something…" Hazama began with a cruel smirk, "She betrayed the NOL, so I'm just killing two birds with one stone here."

"No...No please no…" Noel whispered, tears forming in her eyes once more as the chains were almost at Makoto's legs, "Please...someone...help..."

"...Help?" Hazama repeated before laughing, "Look around you! Who could hear a call for help all the way out…"

"ORA!" a voice roared as a flaming Kick struck Hazama across the back, making him stumble away, "Ha….haaa…." Cross-Z panted for air as he landed, "I RAN ALL THE WAY HERE!"

"Banjou Ryuga?" Hazama asked before he was slashed across the torso.

"Makerukiga shinee!" he roared, swinging and striking his shoulder, "Ora ora!" he roared, pulling on the lever.

 **=Hippare! Million Hit!=**

Cross-Z slashed his sword and sent out the audio visualizer slash attack again. It pushed Hazama back, slamming him into a rock wall. The chains wrapped around Makoto began to weaken, causing the squirrel girl to slip out as she began to fall.

"?! Ryuga-san!" Noel called out.

"Huh?" Cross-Z blinked before looking up, seeing Makoto about to fall down the cliff, "Oh shit!" he cried before jumping up and catching her mid-air, "Whoa!" he yelped, losing his balance and falling on his rear, "Oi, Makoto...Come on… Say something…"

"...ugh….you're….late…" Makoto weakly got out, slowly opening an eye to look at him as blood dripped over the other.

"Shut up…" he spoke finally, "You don't get to criticize me after I rescue you…"

"...Heh...take a joke...will ya?" Makoto weakly grinned before she fell into unconsciousness.

"Noel...I leave Makoto to you…." he spoke handing her over to Noel as he stood up, "From here on...this is my fight…" he spoke, swinging his arms out as streams of fire lit across the ground and boxed him and Hazama in a ring of fire, "This is my ring...and only I ever walk out of it…" he spoke, lifting his hand and bashing it into his palm.

"Oh that's cute!" he laughed, punching only for Cross-Z to grab his punch in his hand.

"I said it before, didn't I?" he spoke as blue flames began forming over his armor, "Ore wa...Makerukiga shinee…" he spoke, pushing his hand down before slamming his fist into Hazama's face and making him stumble back.

"...huh...that hurt…" Hazama muttered, wiping a bit of blood from his lip, "...and you made me bleed….heh….heh heh…."

"What's s-"

"Gyahahahahahahahahaha!" Hazama laughed in an insane manner, "Oh this is rich! Someone aside from Raggy made me bleed! Oh you are gonna be loads of fun, Banjou Ryuga~"

"..." Cross-Z clutched his hands tighter, "Soka...you just don't care…" he spoke simply as the ring of fire around them changed to bright blue, "You're not some maniac who lost his way… You don't have any smart over complicated scheme for the world… You just hurt people because you want to...because it's _fun_ to you…"

"Oh like you would not believe…" Hazama chuckled as his weapon coiled around him a bit, almost as if waiting for a command, "Just messing with people's lives just gives me a thrill and relieves me of boredom...much like seeing poor dear Kasumi's face before I took her to the lab."

"?!" Cross-Z tensed, "...What...did you say?"

"Did I stutter? The person...the same person who helped make her into a Smash just to mess with you…" Hazama began, putting a hand on his fedora as he looked up, showing him his snake-like eyes, "Was….me…"

"...Then...you'll have to face what you've made…." he spoke as more and more flames formed around him, this caused Hazama to pause for a moment as the flames from Cross-Z formed the visage of a dragon behind him, "Thanks to you...the dragon in my soul has awaken...and it led me to become a Kamen Rider…" he spoke, his eyes flashing brightly, "And together with her soul...I will protect this world from people like you."

"That's...not the reaction I expected…"

"It's funny...normally, I'd be angry beyond words...but right now...I feel closer to Kasumi than ever before. Her soul is still alive in mine...and she's telling me to kick your ass...so I can save my friends."

"...How cute...and sickening."

"...And now...given how cold and sick you act, and how familiar you sounded when talking about Ragna….you're him...aren't you? The man Ragna despises so much...the man who ruined his life...Yuuki Terumi."

"Guilty…" he giggled before his eyes widened as Cross-Z's fist flew past his face, his arm blades cutting his cheek. He moved to jump back, only for the shockwave to blow him away, causing him to hit the ground for a moment before he recovered, skidding along the ground until he stopped, "...Well….that was something. Guess I hit another nerve..."

"Dunno how long it'll be before Ragna or possibly Build gets here…" Cross-Z began as he readied his sword, "But I am going to enjoy this…"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Hazama grinned as he cracked his neck, "And know what? I think I'll give ya the same asswhooping I gave that filthy little Beastkin over there...then again, tools are always broken a-" he dodged a slash aimed right at him, "Oh ho~! I hit another nerve now did I?!"

"Ha!" he roared while kicking Hazama, sending him skidding back, he then pressed on slashing his sword sending wave after wave of fire which kept pushing him to the edge of their ring.

"That's right, buddy! Get mad!" Hazama laughed, not affected by the kicks and slashes as he kept dodging them or just took them on.

Cross-Z said nothing as he blocked Hazama's attack and punched him making him back up. Hazama tried again as his attack was blocked and he was kicked back, "That's the thing, buddy...I'm not mad...I'm just tired of this bullshit. You guys tortured me...and made me a freak...so I'm done playing your game. You're in my ring now, bitch!" he shouted, punching Hazama and knocking him over.

"...heh heh heh….That's the thing…" Hazma smirked from behind the ring of fire as he walked through, seemingly unphased as he dusted himself, "Who's ring are you truly in?"

Cross-Z blocked his sudden burst of speed, making him actually pause for a second, "I told you it's my ring bitch." he said as his fist struck him and sent him flying back.

"The hell….What...the hell…?." he asked, actually surprised this time, "How the actual hell are….oh…..ohohohhohohohho….oh this is a treat…."

"Eh?"

"I just realized something...something I plan on not telling you…" Hazama taunted, wiping the blood from his lip as he cracked his neck, "But for this, Dragon boy...you caught my interest...enough to make me use _it_."

"...It?" Cross-Z cautiously repeated.

"Ragna hasn't shown this off it, so….you'll be the first to see it in action…" Hazama grinned as a dark-venom green aura began to surround him, " _Restriction code 666 Release...Dimensional Interference Field deployed…_ "

"?!" Cross-Z tensed as he backed away, feeling the massive killing intent coming from Hazama, almost seeing a massive eight-headed snake overshadow the man, "Wh...what the…?!"

"Ragna...isn't the only guy that has one. _Code SOL….Blazblue…_ " Hazama began as his hat flew off, revealing his slicked hair now spicky as his normally calm expression evolved into one of pure insanity, " _ACTIVATE!_ "

"What the?" Cross-Z asked, confused.

"Now…." Hazama...no... _Yuki Terumi_ began as he looked right at Cross-Z, "Let's play, Dragon Boy!" he cackled as one of his chains shot past the Rider's shoulder, the snake head end biting onto the air as Terumi was pulled right up to him, driving his foot hard into his opponent's face and sending him skidding back quite a few feet before Terumi was suddenly behind him and stuck his back, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Nanda…" Cross-Z groaned, hitting the ground, "What the actual hell…" he grunted as he pulled himself up, only to tense when Terumi was before him once more, "?!"

"This will hurt a little...NOT!" Terumi laughed as he drove his heel into Cross-Z's chin, sending him flying into the air, " **Serpent's Infernal Rapture!** "

"Gah!" Cross-Z grunted in pain, feeling like his lower jaw almost came off from the kick. One of the Ouroboros chains then grabbed his leg, sending him crashing into the ground before dragging him along the ground before slamming him into the wall and repeated the process again before letting go, sending him hitting the ground a few times as he nearly reached the ledge.

"Gyahahahahahaha! What's wrong, Banjou Ryuga?! You were talking that good shit a second ago!" Terumi cackled as his chains shot towards Cross-Z once more, the snake heads intent on sinking their fangs into him.

"Gh…." Cross-Z growled as he looked up at his friends, memories flashing in his mind.

Every time someone was hurt before his eyes, every life ruined, every loss...everyone who now...gave him a new will to live. Sento, Makoto, Ragna, Noel, all of his friends...who gave him a reason to stand again. Yet here was the man who hurt them...and still proved too much...it was then...something...clicked. Not snapped...but...fit together into place. Things became...clear. Time froze for a moment before a flash of blue pushed Terumi back. Terumi blinked as he regained his footing. Cross-Z stood up as blue...light wisped off his armor like smoke. Cross-Z breathed out slowly as he stood up. He turned around to face Terumi as his masks eyes flashed pure blue. The wisp like light resembling smoke from the dragon head themed optics.

"..." Cross-Z said nothing as his hand moved and blocked a kick from Terumi with little effort. His same hand simply fell down as he blocked a similar attack, his arm moving in such simple manners...but each time it stopped it blocked another attack.

"...What the hell?" Terumi whispered in slight surprise before sending out one of his chains at Cross-Z, only for him to catch it just before teh snake head could bite him, "...Heh heh heh…Well now. You keep surprising me everytime, Banjou Ryuga. But can you beat me with the A-?"

"..." Cross-Z dashed forward as he punched Terumi before he could continue talking. He swung around and kicked him making him stumble down, "Beat you...I shall…" he spoke, his voice having an odd echo to it.

"Ryuga?" Noel asked, _'It sounded like someone else's voice was speaking in time with his...but...who's...could it have been...Kasumi?'_ she thought as Cross-Z continued deflecting all of Terumi's attacks and striking him back, _'Could this be what Sento talked about before? A...soul inside of the Full Bottle…'_

* * *

-flashback-

" _Clear Mind?" Noel asked as she woke up in the middle of the night to see Sento working on CrossDragon._

" _Tada no high concept…" he sighed, "In theory...when an AI runs alongside a human mind, and clears their mind of all useless thoughts...increasing their cognition process…"_

" _Mmmm…" Noel whined at the big words, it was too late for the big words._

" _...It helps them fight better...by becoming a...sixth sense." He sighed with a smile, "In theory...it removes doubt...conflict...allowing someone to become a perfect warrior. But...there is no such manner of making an AI smart enough to do so…"_

" _Even for you?" she questioned given she was still waiting for him to counter his statement, "Normally there is a 'but'."_

" _The only thing that could be an AI smart enough for this...wouldn't be an AI anymore...but a soul." Sento sighed, "When I think of that concept...it upsets me...there are two method of that...to copy someone's mind...and digitize it to build a new AI based off that person...the other...is finding how to turn a soul...into an AI…" he let out, "I feel sick just saying that given who I know for sure has work...analogous to it."_

" _So...it's not that you can't...it's that you won't...because...its wrong?"_

" _Yes…" he nodded, "To digitize the mind...then copy it...I...could do that in theory if I had the tools...or a copy of a mind...but there in comes the hard part of science...just because you can...should you?"_

" _..."_

" _...Did you know...Dynamite was created by a man named Nobel...he made it as a tool to help...but...like all science...the first thing man does is weaponize it." he sighed._

" _...weaponize…" Noel whispered, her eyes becoming dull and a deep bleu for a moment._

 _-flashback end-_

* * *

' _...Is this...what Sento meant?'_ Noel thought.

"Guh!" Terumi coughed, a hard kick to the gut sending him skidding back a few inches had his chains not slowed him to a halt, the green-haired man wiping some blood from his lip, "Okay….I'm starting to get a bit pissed...and you would not like me pissed, buddy!"

"I don't like you now." Cross-Z replied the second voice more clear as he spoke this time.

"...Hold on...that sounded like...well….this is an interesting turn," Terumi noted, blinking a bit before grinning, "Oh Relius would have a FIELD DAY if he saw you now!"

Cross-Z's arms moved and blocked another strike before punching him, making him skid back. He then rushed as he skid past Terumi confusing him. Cross-Z grabbed his sword before swinging and sending a wave of blue fire that knocked Terumi back again. Cross-Z slotted the Lock bottle and pulled the lever before swinging his sword. Terumi blinked as golden chains wrapped around him and locked him in place. Cross-Z pulled as the chains tightened and began shocking Terumi.

"Gah! Fuck! That actually fucking hurts!" Terumi snapped.

"Good. Call it karma for all the people whose lives you ruined...for all the people you hurt!" Cross-Z declared.

He stabbed his sword before stepping on it and jumping into the air. Terumi looked up as he began cranking his belt. As the belt cranked and flashed, fire burst from around him, the embers and sparks coming together to form a giant dragon or blue fire. Its head roared as it flew around Cross-Z the further up he went via his jump.

 **=DRAGONIC FINISH!=**

Cross-Z roared as he aimed his leg down, the dragon roared blasting blue fire which enveloped Cross-Z and shot him back down. The Rider's leg condensed all the flames into a mass of blue fire what surged and surrounded him in a cone of deep blue fire. Terumi's eyes widened as the kick slammed into his chest...shattering the chains as the force sent them both skidding along the ground, Terumi being dragged across his back as Cross-Z grinded him across the dirt and rock floor. The two hit a cliff wall causing a large explosion of regular orange fire.

"Kya!" Noel screamed, quickly shielding herself from the massive shockwave that came from the explosion. As the dust began to settle, a figure could be seen walking within the smoke and cloud of dust, "...R...Ryuga?"

"..." Cross-Z walked from the smoke before stopping for a moment, the glow to his armor fading away. He then fell over, clutching his currently burning foot, "My foot!"

"Ara...the Clear Mind wore off already…" Noel muttered.

"Ah god that burns!" Cross-Z exclaimed, quickly waving his hands over his foot to reduce the burning sensation, "Seriously, is that what an Astral Heat feels like?!"

"What happened to…" Noel asked.

"Dunno...once the smoke cleared he was gone...but forgot his hipster gear. He must have escaped via that chain thingamajig." he muttered, limping over to Noel.

"...l-least we made it out safely…" Noel sighed a bit in relief before looking at the injured and unconscious Makoto, "...we need to get her to a doctor…"

"I know...let's hurry a-" Cross-Z began before tensing, "?!"

"...what?" Noel blinked, unaware of the witch-like figure behind her.

"Noel look out!"

"Eh?" Noel blinked before she was suddenly grabbed and lifted up, "Kya!" before she and the figure suddenly vanished.

"Noel…!" Cross-Z called out as he struggled to get back up for a moment.

" _Heh heh heh...whoo! You really gave me a run for my money there…_ " Terumi's voice chuckled weakly through the area, " _But you failed to notice my little back-up plan…_ "

"Oi...oi! Where are you?!" Cross-Z demanded as he looked around, "Show yourself, you coward!"

" _Yeah….no. Once my buddy Stalk is done with Build boy, we can begin the smelting and reawaken her true self...ciao~_ "

"Gh…" Cross-Z groaned as he moved over to Makoto and carefully lifted her up, "First things first...don't worry, Noel...Sento and I will come and get you." _'And Terumi...you better pray me, Sento, or Ragna don't find you…'_

* * *

"...There was a battle here…" Build whispered, looking upon the same area Noel and Makoto encountered Hazama...which was littered with bullet holes, fist indents, broken pieces of wall and wood, and slash marks, "...Noel and Makoto must've led whoever they encountered away from here. But...this feeling...why do I feel something bad happened not too far from here…?"

"Gah!" Ragna's voice cried out, making Build tense before he saw the red-coated man crashing through a nearby wall and tumbled near him, covered in various cuts and burn marks.

"Ragna!? **"** Build cried in surprise, running to his side, "What happened?"

"Tch….two things...The first one?" Ragna began with a grunt before Black Ordeal crashed through the wall he came from, "Her!"

" **Onii-chan, let's continue to play~!"** she cackled as she prepared to slash him with her claws, only to jump back fmo a slash from Build, **"Oi oi! Butt out, fucker!"**

"Ah...the creepy Bro-con little sibling, the unwanted Sequel…" Build joked.

" **...Oh you did** _ **not**_ **just compare me to that ice bastard!"** Black Ordeal snarled as she fired black flames at Build, **"Besides, he's dealing with Rogue right now!"**

"Do you deny the creepy urge to be...uncomfortably close to Ragna?" Build sighed as he leaned on his side with his head resting on his hand as a sort of act of mockery as he casually dodge the fire.

" **Well yeah b….d'oh...SHUT UP!"**

"What a bashful imouto…" he sighed while swinging his legs around and spinning around her attempt at a physical attack, "It'd be almost cute if your main personality wasn't so clashing with it."

" **Oh yeah?! Well least I…!"** Black ordeal began before tensing, **"...oh….but...mou.** _ **Fine**_ **..."** she pouted as she changed back to her normal form, "You're lucky the fun has to end, onii-chan...Because our mission is complete."

"...Shit…" Ragna cursed as he tried to get up, "They got...Noel already?"

"Yup. Got a mental confirmation from Phantom, too…" Karai smirked, "...I don't know how, but eh. She's the magic expert and all that shit."

"Wait, Karai!" Build shouted getting her attention, "Who's the spy? How do you guys spy on us?"

"...You sure you wanna know~?" Karai asked with a teasing smirk, "The truth may end up hurting you mentally~"

"Wouldn't that help you?" he argued, "Don't you enjoy that kinda stuff?"

"Meh. I just roll with the punches," Karai shrugged, "Plus I just LOVE teasing~"

"Just tell us damn it!" Ragna barked.

"Oh I would, onii-chan.." Karai paused as she jerked her thumb behind her, "But he might not like it~"

" **Now now...no spoilers,"** Stalk laughed, walking up to them.

"Grr…" Ragna growled, using his sword to help himself stand, "And here's the second asshole…"

" **Aww~ I'm hurt…"** Stalk 'pouted,' **"Now...if you'd be so kind as to hand over the plethora of Full Bottles on your person."**

"Wait...he has all of them on him...right now?" Karai blinked.

"I have deep pockets…" Build shrugged.

"You pull out weapons…" Ragna countered, "You're like a damn Looney Toon with a hammer space!"

"..." Build wanted to counter but he just tapped the rabbit half of his mask, "What's up, doc?"

"Oh, you little…!" Ragna shok a fist at him in annoyance.

"Are they ignoring us?" Karai asked.

" **Do we do any different when your sister talks?"** Blood Stalk argued.

"...Touche...fuck you, but touche…" Karai muttered.

" **At least take me out for dinner…"** Stal quipped.

"Sorry. I don't fuck snakes," Karai countered back.

"Will you two take this seriously?!" Ragna barked before pausing for a moment in realization, "...wait. I forgot _who_ I was talking to…"

"You won't take the bottles." Build said, patting himself, "Besides...I only have two more sets on me," he shrugged.

"What?" Ragna blinked.

"I gave them to someone to watch while I rescue everyone," Build explained.

" **And yet you nor Banjou Ryuga could rescue Noel Vermillion in time…"** Stalk countered.

"Yes...but you don't have the Full Bottles either." he argued, "So...what a circumstance...either you try and find them or get the info from me."

" **...Fine. I'll just have to get them from you the hard way…"** Stalk shrugged, **"Karai, stand back."**

"Meh. You're in charge…" Karai shrugged as she plopped onto the ground.

"...You better not lose, Sento…" Ragna whispered to Build in a serious tone as he stepped back.

"Hai hai…" he sighed, pulling out two bottles, "Let's test a new Best Match."

* * *

 _SZ: Yup...a cliffhanger folks!_

 _Z0: Gonna have to wait till next chapter to see Sento's plan to beat Stalk. I keep wanting to say *censored for spoilers* I blame how good of a villian he turned into._

 _SZ: Oh I agree. I mean *bleep* was so good at playing the...no no. won't say anything further...and no one spoil in the reviews either! We know you types out there that'll ruin it for everyone!_

 _Z0: Just wait and see till next time for more epic action packed excitement._

 _SZ: Hai. So before we end things off...preview time! Z0, roll it!_

 _Z0: Commence!_

* * *

 **Jikai, Blazbuild**

Ragna: Damn it! I should've kept a closer eye on her!

Ryuga: Terumi…

Sento: Calm down. I h-

Ragna: No. We did things _your_ way, Sento...now we do it _my_ way.

Sento: And what exactly is your way, Ragna?

Ragna: We storm into the main NOL branch here and get Noel back.

Ryuga: I second that!

Sento: Phhh...Okay...for Noel...I'll strike back against the world.

Ragna: Good...because we're gonna need everything we got.

Noel: I...I don't wanna live in this world...I...I don't wanna exist in this world!

 **Entry 11: Continuum Shift Pt 1**

Terumi: I'm coming for you, Master Unit...AMATERATSU!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Stalk: **Hahahaha...it's time...to begin the War.**


	13. Entry 11

_SZ: Z0….mind starting off for us and stuff? I…*fires a flamethrower at a poster of Gotenks*I am very livid right now because of a certain fusion..._

 _Z0: Oh, boy….It has to do with a video game but...I've already dealt with enough of this topic...Let's just continue with the story where we left off._

 _SZ: Noel being captured, Build about to face Stalk, Makoto heavily injured, Ryuga kicking Terumi's ass before he ran off like a coward, all that shit….what? I literally don't have much else to say due to being pissed off at….AT FUCKING GOTENKS!*starts wrecking the place*_

 _Monokuma: The hell is going on in here?! I…!*gets head sliced off by a thrown shield*ack!_

 _Deadpool: Hey, what's with all the sc-*gets head smashed in*OW!_

 _Z0: Video games, folks...gotta love...also gotta hate 'em. His opinions do not reflect the rest of us here in this little guild of writers so read, review, and enjoy. *eats popcorn and watches SZ go to town on the two idiots*_

 _Miyuki:*pokes head in*...eto...I...guess I'll say this in his place, kyu. Neither of them own anything used in this story aside from OCs and the like, kyu._

 _Z0: The chair, use the chair! *looks at the readers* We also don't condone the use of violence as an outlet for video game rage...YEAH THE CHAIR!_

 _SZ: RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!*Smashes the screen with a chair*_

 _Miyuki: *offscreen*Oh, my...not even SoulCalibur 6 got him this mad, kyu._

* * *

 **=BEST MATCH!=**

"BEST MATCH KITAAAAA!-!-!-!" Build cheered happily as everyone else covered their ears.

"Ahh, geez, he's loud…" Karai muttered, cleaning her ear out to get rid of the ringing in it

"Try living with him in a soundproof secret bunker…" Ragna complained, "We hear _everything_ …"

" **You think that's bad? Try having peace and quiet when she's listening to rock or metal music,"** Stalk countered, pointing at Karai.

"Tch! Says you...I am the QUEEN OF ROCK!" Karai declared as she riffed on an air guitar.

"I thought you were queen of being obsessed over Ragna," Build joked.

"Oi, oi!" Ragna complained.

"Oh, come on...By this point, I'm assuming any sisters you have like her share the same creepy obsession that is normally found in cheap anime," Build argued.

"Don't argue like you could make better if you tried!" Ragna snapped.

"I bet I could," Build put his hands on his hips.

"You would just rip off shows like Bill the Science Guy!"

"Hmm...Build the Science Guy…"

" **Oi...is this actually happening?"** Stalk asked, he and Karai more stunned then insulted.

"And I thought our schtick was weird…" Karai admitted, "It's almost like the Jockstrap Incident, only not as stunning and we don't have Not-Batman to dig the holes."

" **Day one…"** Stalk nodded before the two yelped when Ragna and Build kicked them, sending them tumbling over.

"Don't compare our bits to yours! We are the protagonists of this story!" they both proudly declared.

"...Wait. Why are we arguing with them?!" Ragna exclaimed before picking Build up and tossing him into the two, "Go and use that new Best Match already!"

"Ah, violence is not good!" Build cried as he flipped through the air and kicked Stalk, making him back away. He then leaned back and kicked his rabbit leg into Karai as the spring snapped and sent her flying up into the air. "Build up!" he declared as the armor formed in front of him, making Stalk stumble back.

 **=KAIZOKU! DENSHA! BEST MATCH! Are you ready!? Teikoku no Hangyakusha! KaizokuResshya! YEAH!=**

With that, new azure armor formed in front. This one had a pirate galleon-themed shoulder pad with a black cape falling down over the arm, and its eyepiece was a skull with half a crossbone extending outwards. Lime-Green armor formed behind him with a train track going across its chest, a shoulder pad resembling a railway signal, and the rest of the forearm covered in a gauntlet resembling the car of an electric train. The two parts slammed together over Build as he flipped his cape to the side.

Build then held his hand up, stopping Stalk. The Rider then held his arm out and caught Karai...predicting when she'd fall somehow.

"Right on time! Hai! Next stop, head injury via human rocket!" he shouted like a train conductor as he tossed Karai at Stalk, surprising him once again.

"...Aww, man! Was hoping for a pirate accent!" Karai complained before Stalk pushed her off him. "Hey~!"

"Why would he talk like a pirate?" Ragna questioned.

"Koi, Kaizoku Hassyar~!" Build cheered as an anchor/bow weapon formed infront of him.

"Look! He even has an anchor!" Karai shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the weapon, "Only thing he's missing is a parrot!"

"Shuppatsu shinko!" Build cheered as he rushed and slashed Stalk across the chest, making him stumble back.

He then pulled back on the little green train on top of his weapon and let it go, letting it slam back into its original place. Stalk gawked as it began shooting blue energy blasts with each pull.

"...He fires bullet trains?" Ragna raised a brow. "...Okay. I'm gonna have to call BS! The other forms I get, but how do pirates and trains work together?!"

"I don't know," Build admitted, shrugging as he blocked Stalk's swing before swinging him around and punching him with his green Densha arm, the force making him skid back. "I mean...in the manner you're talking about. I know why they work together in the context of their elements, chemical composition, energy readings…" he rambled before turning around and blasting Stalk, making him stumble back.

" **Shiver me timbers… This form is crazy good at fighting…"** Stalk complained.

"Oh, God...you're doing pirate puns! I'd expect any f-" Karai began before some crackers were stuffed into her mouth, "Mhp?!"

" **Shut it and have some crackers with peanut butter, Polly."**

 **=Kakueki Denshya! Shuppatsu!=**

The two blinked and looked up as Build pulled and fired, sending two blasts at the same time and making them fly back from the blasts. Even though they reacted and blocked in time, the force was still twice that of the regular shot. Build pulled the bullet train back and held it in place even longer.

 **=Kyuukou Densya! Shuppatsu!=**

"Ha!" Build shouted as he fired three blasts linked together and upon impact, they carried Stalk through a wall.

" **Okay...that...that thing feels like a legit train hitting you...with the normal shots!"** Stalk complained.

"Wait until you see the Voltech Finish," Build quipped as he fired more shots at the wall and ceiling around Stalk, burying him.

"Ptoi! Ack! What the heck?!" Karai complained.

"You were distracted," he argued.

"We let you finish your bits!"

"Should the bad guy really make that point?" Build sighed.

"...well...I...Sh-SHUT UP!" Karai barked, "Onii-chan, the nerd is picking on me~!"

"You're a big girl. Defend yourself," Ragna bluntly stated.

"Wah!?" the ravenette gawked before barely dodging a strike from Build, "Hey! Watch it, asshat!"

"Someone seriously needs to wash your mouth out with soap."

"Ha! Jokes on you! My sis tried before w-" Karai began before a shot sent her flying through a wall, "...fucker…"

"This is your stop." Build laughed as he blocked a slash from Stalk and slashed him across his chest several times,"Next stop, you revealing where you took Noel."

" **And what makes you think I'll do that?"** Stalk countered as he slashed at Build once more.

"Because you like to talk and work your own shaft," Build countered, blocking a swing and spinning around him to kick him in the rear, making him stumble and tackle into Karai as she finally freed herself.

"Ha! He's got ya there!" Karai laughed before Stalk pushed her off him, "Hey~!"

" **Shut it for once."**

"Well this has been fun." Build spoke charging up his Kaizoku Hassyar once more.

 **=Kakueki Densya! Kyuukou Densya! Kaisoku Densya!** _ **KAIZOKU DENSYA!=**_

"Wait...the last one sounded scary…" Karai spoke.

 _ **=HASSHA!=**_

Build released the train at the top as it snapped back into place...and fired an almost life-sized train of green energy on blue energy tracks. The tracks curved up before looping back down, it opened up all over revealing cannons as a skeletal pirate driver of the train gave a pirate battlecry as he drove down on them.

" **...PROTECT ME!"** Stalk exclaimed as he pulled Karai in front of him.

"OH FUCK Y-!"

 ***BOOM!***

"GH?!" Ragna tensed from the resulting shockwave as the two were sent crashing through the wall once more, "Did you legit just shoot them with a train? With a pirate inside!? A Pirate Train!?"

"Ever see someone get right back up after getting hit by one?" Build asked, "I mean, I'm sure many people in our time have...but not right away." he argued.

"...You are one crazy son of a bitch, you know that?"

"I am not crazy. I am a genius!" he laughed.

" **Am I dead? ...It feels like I'm dead. ...Oh no! I'm in hell 'cause Karai's still here…"** Stalk complained.

"Pretty sure hell wouldn't want ya either…" Karai groaned, "Especially if the boss lady i-"

" **SHH! Spoilers! You can't say anything...not even reference! Not with that walking spoiler on a super body there!"**

"Hmm…" Build tilted his head at that.

" **AH!"** he panicked.

"So their leader is female...good to know," Build noted

" **Baka!"** Stalk complained to Karai, slapping her upside the head.

"OW!"

"Our friends. _Now_ ," Build ordered.

"Or else…" Ragna growled as he walked beside him, his sword already out.

" **Okay okay...we give...you can take the girl as a hostage…"** Stalk laughed.

"Say what?!" Karai gawked at that.

"I'm not sure if she hates or likes that given Ragna's presence…" Build muttered, making Karai blink.

"Ah! Baka! Don't give her creepy fantasies!" Ragna complained.

"Too late...Take me now, Onii-sama!" Karai beamed as she leapt at Ragna, only for him to kick her in the face and sent her back into the wall.

"STOP IT!" Ragna barked.

"Hmm...maybe…"

"I hate when you talk like that!"

"Karai, tell me where my friends are and I'll make it so you and Onii-sama can never be apart!" Build shouted as he blocked a swing from Ragna.

" **AH!"** Blood stalk panicked before he was shot in the face, making him roll away.

"...Hmm…" Karai began to ponder.

"I swear if she agrees to this, I will…" Ragna began, looking like he was about to strangle Build at any minute.

"Tempting...but nah~!"

"Hah?!"

"What? Like I'm missing the chance of seeing my baby sis awake to her true self," Karai snorted.

"Awaken…" Build spoke, confused.

"The hell are you talking ab-" Ragna began before it hit him, "...Don't tell me…"

"You saw it, didn't you?" Karai grinned, "Those times she acted almost...robotic? Emotionless?"

"..." Build said nothing as he looked back and forth.

" **I can't tell if he's thinking or struck dumb…"** Stalk muttered.

"Probably the latter," Karai shrugged, "He can't predict any of what we have planned. Not as smart as you give him credit."

"..." Build looked up as his eyes flashed.

"Sento?"

"I see it now…" he spoke as the formula's floated around him, "I know where they are…"

"Huh?"

"The NOL base...the highest point."

"...Okay. How the actual fuck?" Karai asked with a frown.

"I'm a genius with a 600 IQ and a lot of free time and I am good at reading people. Your hipster friend wants nothing more than to show off, like this one. You all want to make this happen for a reason. Your ulterior motive has to stem from some sort of secondary agenda. By awakening Noel, she'll be able to get something for you. Something that could only be obtained there...Pandora's Box!" he said in one breath, "MM! I love myself!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Karai shouted.

"..." Ragna gawked as Stalk smacked his helmet to the ground several times.

"Am I wrong, or am I right? Because…"

"My god you love to talk about yourself…"

"?!" Build tensed before quickly blocking a pair of familiar metal snake-headed chains, "Nande?"

"...About time, you snake ass!" Karai snapped.

"Oh come on. I was enjoying myself," Hazama laughed as he stepped out of the shadows, "Hello, Kiryu Sento...Raggy-boy."

"?!" Ragna tensed at that, his eyes narrowing as he growled, "You…!"

"Miss me?" Hazama smirked before dodging a slash from Ragna, "Missed me~"

"TERUMI!"

"Ragna calm down!" Build snapped, making him stop, "You'll never beat him like that and you know it!"

"SHUT UP!" Ragna snapped as he tried to slash at Hazama again, "No way in hell am I letting him get away again!"

"I advise ya listen to him, Raggy. Your recklessness might get ya…" Hazama began, an insane look appearing on his face for a second as he kicked Ragna hard in the face, "KILLED!"

"GAH!" Ragna grunted out as he was sent rocketing into Build, knocking him over..

"Teme…" Ragna growled getting up, only for Build to kick him over, "S-Sento!?"

"Baka...you're losing and don't even realize it. If you have a brain, use it. How can you beat him right now after all you've been through just today? You're tired and running on fumes…" Build spoke.

"Da hell I'm backing down now!"

"Ragna…" Build sighed before he punched him, knocking him over, "Sit...down…" he sighed.

" **Run, brat, run! We broke the nerd's rage!"** Stalk panicked crawling away, **"I said never do that!** _ **Never~!**_ **"**

"Ha! You think I'm that dumb?!" Hazama laughed before phasing in and out a bit, _"I had Phantom cast a spell to project my image here to tell ya the plan's about to begin…"_

"Told you to sit down…" Build sighed.

"Shut...up…"

" _Oh, and if you see Alpha...I mean Aoiro, let me know. She went MIA...Oh, and as for Rogue...heh. Man he and Kisaragi went at it,"_ Hazama chuckled, _"But enough about the borefest, the festivities are about to begin! It's almost time for Mu-12 to reawaken again!"_

"Not if we can help it." Build spoke up simply, "Let's see who wins. You, an egomaniac with untold powers...or me, the world's smartest person who's already figured you out."

" _Oh? Figured me out? Figured_ me _out?"_ Hazama chuckled, _"Ah, let's see if you have."_ he smirked as he faded out.

"...grr…." Ragna fgrowled, glaring back at where Hazama once 'stood.'

" **Well since we are no longer needed here…"** Stalk began, grabbing Karai by the ear as he walked off, **"Have a nice dooms day you two."**

"Owowowow! Dick! Dick!" Karai complained.

" **You gave him too many spoilers!"** Stalk complained as he shot a burst of mist which covered their escape.

"Oh hey pot! Meet kettle!" Karai's voice countered as the mist faded, revealing them to be no longer there.

"...come on, Ragna…" Build began as he canceled out his transformation, "Let's hurry and meet up with Ryuga back at the cafe..."

"Uh...yeah about the Cafe…"

"...I'm gonna turn you into a corgi…" Sento threatened in the most deadpan tone possible.

"The fuck?! Why a corgi?!"

"Because they are tiny and adorable...and that will hurt you…"

"Oh come on! I left Jin to…..SHIT!"

* * *

"...About time you two returned…" Ryuga deadpanned at Sento at Ragna, sitting in the middle of a sliced up and frozen cafe while covered in a few bandages.

"I hate your brother, Ragna…" Sento grumbled.

"I do too…" Ragna muttered.

"Me too. Remind me to kick his ass next time we see him," Ryuga stated.

"Huh?"

"I just came back from Dr. Faye Ling's office because she wasn't there for some odd reason, so I had to get Master and the doc's assistant to help me bandage Makoto up, and I came back…" Ryuga paused before motioning to the cafe, "To this."

"Yeah. I imagine Night Rogue had a few things to hash out with him." Sento spoke.

"No kidding...Jin most likely too…" Ryuga admitted, looking at some of the deep gashes in the walls.

"..."

"...Listen, if it's about Noel...I'm sorry," Ryuga sighed as he stood up, "I did my best to defend her from that snake bastard Terumi, but he still managed to take her."

"...It's fine man. Just...grr…" Ragna growled, his fist clenching up as he turned and punched a part of the wall, shattering it due it being frozen by the ice "GODDAMN IT!"

"Anger won't help us." Sento said simply, "I'll fix the place in a bit...but first I need to make sure no one discovered the lab." he sighed, jumping over the counter and ducking into his lab.

"...grr…." Ragna frowned as he began to follow him.

"Ragna?" Ryuga blinked, following after him.

"Okay...everything thing is in order…" Sento muttered, looking around the lab before a monitor turned on, revealing Kajun in Kokonoe's lab, "Kajun?"

=Good. You made it back safely= Kajun noted =Tager had made it back safe and sound, but he'll be out of commission for some time. Thank you for finding him=

"It was no problem, but it looks like we all fell into a little diversion to split us up." Sento sighed, "Faust took Noel."

=...darn it= Kajun cursed, biting her thumb in frustration =If only I had been there to help...I didn't need this on top of Lambda going missing=

"Hmm?"

=Shortly after Banjou Ryuga left-Kokonoe had a small spy camera set on her-, Lambda cut communications and went silent. We haven't been able to trace her since= Kajun explained =And on top of that...there's talk of people starting to disappear from the NOL base here in the city=

"I knew that. where they went next...now that they have their pieces...they need the ultimate goal...Pandora's box." Sento explained, "When it was first activated, I theorized its power was used at random...it needed a control interface…A being who's alive...but also advanced...like technology."

=...Like a Murakumo Unit…= Kajun realized.

"Mura-whosit?" Ryuga blinked.

"Ah...right he's Banjou...Cyborg girls." Sento simplified, earning a semi-blank stare from Ryuga, "...ugh. What Lambda, those two sisters, and Noel are."

"...oh yeah…" Ryuga recalled.

"Okay...now I need to think of how to exactly r-" Sento began.

"No," Ragna spoke.

"I'm sorry wh-" Sento began before Ragna grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pinned him against a wall.

"No shut up," Ragna stated in a very serious tone, "We did things your way and look what happened? They played us like a fiddle, and now they have Noel. We don't have time to make plans, so now we're doing things _my_ way."

"...And what do you propose we do then?"

"Simple...We raid the main NOL base, beat Terumi's ass into the ground, get Noel out of there, and destroy the base in the process."

"I second that plan!" Ryuga declared.

"Ah...okay." Sento sighed.

"Eh?= everyone blinked.

"Okay we'll do it their way." Sento spoke, "We acted careful, we were smart ...and he's right. They played us. We need to be so unpredictable, so wild...so ungodly stupid...they'll never expect it."

=...You do realize if you and Ryuga join him on this, you both will become wanted criminals to the world itself, correct?= Kajun stated.

"That's why I built masks into the suits." Sento sighed, "Also to protect my face so I don't end up as stupid as them." he mused as he raised a hand and cupped Ryug's face, "Look at his eyes...vacant like a stupid fish…"

"Grr…" Ryuga's eyes twitched in annoyance at that.

=Are you sure this will work?=

"Nope...but...will they be?" Sento countered, "The crazier...the dumber...the better chance they won't even know what to do. Plus...the NOL...I don't care if I become an enemy to the world itself. If it's to rescue Noel, I'll fight the world itself."

=...I was hoping you'd say that= Kajun said with a small smile =A bit surprised you'd go with such a brash plan...but to do so for our friend is exactly what we need. In fact...it'll give me time to help put the finishing touches on our secret project…=

"Secret project?" Ryuga blnked.

"Yes, we are making a robot child," Sento joked just to see how stupid they were to belive it. That and he also didn't want to say it out loud at the moment do to a sense of paranoia.

"...Pretty sure this would be where squirrel girl would tease you guys," Ragna blurted out.

=...He does make a point= Kajun admitted =As for the project..it's top secret, but I will say this though. Sento already put a majority of the work into it...I just need to put the finishing touches on it is all=

"Oh...Wait. Then how are you…?" Ryuga began.

=Excuse me. I need to get back to the project. And Sento? ...Good luck= was all Kajun said as the screen turned off.

"Heh. No need for luck," Sento noted, "Just the winning formula."

"If we're done twiddling our thumbs, then let's hurry and go," Ragna stated as he began to walk out, _'Hopefully we can get to Noel in time before something happens…'_

"...Seriously, are you two making a robot baby?" Ryuga asked.

"Idiot says what?"

"What?...Ah damn it!"

* * *

"Mmm...my head…" Noel whispered as she began to regain consciousness. As she did, her eyes slowly opened to see what looked like the evening sky. Only there was no sun in the distance. Just a bunch of clouds and the darkened sky. "...Where...am I?"

"Ahh. Sleeping beauty has awakened," Noel tensed at the voice as she quickly turned, noticing a certain green haired man standing near what looked like a large monolith azure lines on it, an odd emblem on it, "Greetings again, Lieutenant Noel Vermillion."

"Haza...no. Yuuki Terumi," Noel whispered, gaining a serious expression as she summoned Bolverk, "Where am I?"

"The very top of the main NOL HQ here in Touto," Hazama replied casually before noticing the look Noel was giving him, "My my...so scary~ I answered your question and you give me such a venomous stare."

"...Tsubaki."

"Hmm?"

"What did you do to her?" Noel demanded, recalling back to when Tsubaki had tried to kill her.

"Oh, is that what her name is? Honestly, I never bother to learn the names of trash or tools, much like that Beastkin that tried to protect you before Banjou butted in," Hazama waved her off, "By the way, has anyone ever told you that you have THE most stunning eyes?"

 ***BANG BANG-BANG!***

"...Guess I hit a nerve," Hazama muttered, his neck craned to the side.

"Yuuki Terumi...what you did to my friends...I'll never forgive you…" Noel stated, her guns smoking as she gave him a death glare.

"Heh ha ha! Oh, all that hate you're giving off towards me...I like it...no…" Hazama began as he took his fedora off, letting his hair spike up as he developed his insane look once more, "I _love it_! Guess that piece of garbage turned out to be useful after all! And messing with Banjou's life and using that Beastkin like a sandbag..oh ho! Those are just icing on the proverbial cake of _loathing_!"

"SHUT UP!" Noel snapped, "Why...why would you give Tsubaki such an order?! Why did you ruin Ryuga's life?! Why...why are you and Faust doing this to innocent people?!"

"Hmm? 'Why,' you may ask? You really wanna know?" Terumi asked before chuckling, "Well...given how much of a struggle it was to get you away from those friends of yours, I assume you won't try and run back to them without an answer, right?"

"..." Noel kept Bolverk aimed at him.

"...Oh, why the hell not? Make sure you take a good long look with those beautiful eyes…" Terumi began as a venom green aura began to surround him, "Because I'm gonna show you what true despair looks like!"

"Wha…?!" Noel began before suddenly the whole world around her went pitch black, "...This...this is...this is like what happened with Ryuga...but…these feelings...I...I don't...I..." she paused as she began to hug herself, the blonde beginning to shake, "I can't stop trembling…."

It was then she heard it...cries of anguish...people screaming for help...death...pain...destruction...absolute despair. These were all things Noel began to feel...and it made her shake to her very core.

"Heh-heh-heh...You can see it, can't you? The real world...the real story? Can't you hear it?!"

"W...why…why…?" Noel whispered, eyes wide in fear as she continued to tremble.

"Isn't it obvious?! Because you things-especially you...all those hideous little filth-covered monsters crying out for your death because of you and Pandora's Box! You've gotta feel it right?...Every single soul on this planet wants...you... _dead_. This world is supposed to be _dead_ after Pandora's Box opened, but somehow we royally screwed it so much, we are stuck in an endless loop, forced to be on repeat again and again and again and again a-"

" **I believe she gets it,"** another voice spoke, making Terumi lightly look over to see Stalk step out from behind the pillar, **"Humanity...the beasts...all of it...this planet is screwed…"** he sighed.

"But...but why…?" Noel managed to ask.

"...You really wanna know?" Terumi asked with a frown, "Fine...Back when Pandora's Box was found, it opened up things...things that should never be opened in the first place. The energy it gave off was too dangerous to be near, so it had to be locked up in a special case. And from that energy, mankind found the first gate. Being stupid, they decided they wanted to know what was inside it, so they created what's called the 'Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices. See, humans are such pussies that they can't survive on the other side, and their machines are just. plain. pathetic."

" **But then someone got clever!"** Stalk laughed, making Noel jump as his sudden shouting, **"They named the box 'Pandora's Box' after that of the myth...well then they figured...it needed a Pandora!"** he cheered as he walked around her while skipping a few times, **"A maiden of pure heart, the first woman of humanity made by the gods who could open it...In other words...a life form made just to interface with it!"**

"And from there, they managed to make it aaaaaaalllllllllll the way into the deepest part of the Boundary...the heart of it, if you will, the Azure. And when it did that...heh. Let's just say shit got real," Terumi continued, "You see...these Prime fields...they started to develop emotions. One of these puppets built for nothing but observation and research...somehow grew a soul."

" **In other words...something only a god should be able to do, right?"** Stalk muttered as he fell down and laid on his side right next to Noel, **"But...if mortals play god...well then, something bad is bound to happen right? Kami-sama doesn't like it when we mess with his stuff...hehehe...and boy did things go downhill fast."** he sighed, rolling away and around to sit up, **"When you open Pandora's Box...all you find is darkness and despair…"**

"Yup...but oh wait. There's more!" Terumi laughed, "You see..the Prime Field that grew a soul..it also developed the power of the Eye...and these scientists...they had no idea what that meant. I mean, think about it! The Eye could observe whatever it wanted, and whatever it observed was made real! Amazing, right?! But...those scientist-being the shortsighted maggots they were-tried to destroy it. Didn't work so well, so they decided to try and seal both it and Pandora's Box into the Boundary, wanting to throw it all the way in to the bottom. But hey! This isn't how it ends! I mean, once humans got a taste of that power...the kind of power only a _god_ should have...well..."

" **The darkness took hold...Greed...Lust...Envy...which lead to wrath...sloth...pride...but they want more still...Gluttony…"** Stalk added in a serious tone, **"Humanity… earthlings, mortals, has been cursed...into a never ending cycle...and oh it's not just with us...it's been all through your life on Earth...everytime people want something...it leads to the darkness...that never ending pit that eats and eats and only spits out more darkness. Earthlings...as a whole...are a cursed and pathetic lot doomed to fail. Your inventions for peace made into tools of war. Your good actions leading to horrible after effects...your kindness...abused. Those Prime Fields treated more like tools than actual beings."**

"..."

"Still paying attention in there?" Terumi asked before noticing Noel's eyes starting to dull out, the shy blonde beginning to rapidly breath, "Looks kinda empty in there to be honest."

"Stop...it...please…." Noel begged, tears starting to roll down her cheeks as her breathing grew more rapid.

" **Just think of it. Even your cute little beast friend...before you found her, she was almost eaten by that darkness,** " Stalk spoke, making her eyes widen, **"Your friend with the red hair...she's lost to it, too...Ryuga's true love...dead...taken by this world. Ragna disfigured...by his own** _ **brother**_ **! And Sento...oh poor Sento...he's not even human anymore...he's a horrible mixture of human parts...poetic...he is Frankenstien's Monster...and to think if this world were just a little less doomed...maybe...well then... Maybe Ragna would have his family...Ryuga could be living a happy life with true love...your friends...would still be by your side...and Sento...well...oh that's his short end of the stick...he wouldn't even exist...ouch! He's just a mistake to the end!"**

"No...no more...please...stop…" Noel begged once more, her voice trembling.

"What's what? 'I want more, Mr Terumi and Stalk'?" Terumi asked in a mock tone before chuckling, "Well, if you insist...those tools we mentioned? Those puppets...like Karai and Aoiro, they are your siblings...your real brothers and sisters! So Noel Vermillion...hmm...ah what am I saying? That's not even your real name...so 'Noel'...what does that make _you_?"

" **Eeeh! Out of time! The answer...a fake life form!"** Stalk laughed, **"You're not human...you're not even made of dead humans like Sento...you aren't anything like the friends in your life...a doll...a figure made to fill a purpose...like a machine."**

"Stop...it…." Noel whispered, a black light starting to shine from Bolverk.

"..Oh this is fantastic! Aahahahahaha! She's been in denial this whole time!" Terumi laughed cruelly, "Well of course you would be! I mean..anyone in your situation would do the same, right?! But guess what? You gotta learn to live with it, kiddo! Accept it! Learn to be you!"

"Stop it...stop it…! Stop stop stop stop…!" Noel pleaded, the dark light from Bolverk starting to gain a dark corrupted red and blue color from each gun as her bracelet began to darken in color.

"No. Who the hell do you think you're fooling with your little act?!" Terumi snapped a bit before smirking, "Well..yourself maybe, but hell. Can't even do that now, can ya?!"

" **You can't even go home now...well, not that you have one...Who would want a weapon...a fake human...a synthetic life form?"** Stalk added.

"STOP!-!-!-!-!" Noel screamed loudly as she finally caved in, the despair that was building up inside her finally bursting forth as the corrupted lights coming from Bolverk began to grow more and more.

"And DONE! Damn, am I good!" Terumi laughed, "Be honest with me, Stalk. Was I a bit too harsh in our little explanation, or was it not harsh enough?"

" **I mean we did have to cut out some of the more unneeded bits...you refused to let me use anything dirty…"**

"We are above that, man…"

" **I'm a cobra! I'm above nothing!"**

"Hey. If you wanna drive someone into despair, you gotta have some class ya know?" Terumi huffed, "Anyway, let's have her wave bye-bye to her limiter!"

"I don't want this...I don't want this…" Noel repeated, her hat falling off to let her hair go wild, the tears never stopping as her hair flowed in the wind.

"Oh, one last thing. Your little toy guns? Sad little Bolverk? Yeah...they were limiters designed for the sole purpose of keeping your emotions in check, and to make sure you didn't go batshit insane. In short...they were becoming a real nuisance."

" **They were literally crutches for you…"** Stalk added, **"Supplementing how weak you are...poor poor dear…"**

"I...I don't want this...this world...I don't want to live in it…" Noel whispered, the light beginning to leave her eyes, "I don't want to exist in this cruel world…"

"Well that doesn't matter now, especially with your limiter gone," Terumi smirked cruelly before bowing a bit, "Our sincerest thanks, dearest 'Noel.' Thank you…"

" **And goodbye…"** Stalk finished as Noel began to float up towards the top of the monolith, curling up just as a series of metal wings began to fold around her, forming into a large sphere as it floated above the sky.

"Heh heh heh...damn, we're good," Terumi smirked, "Just gotta let her 'cook' in there and boom! We have everything we need…wonder how Genny boy is reacting to this."

" **What's it matter? This just serves you and me more than it does him."** Stalk pointed out, **"He and the damn failed models don't even know how outdated they are about to become."**

"Oh so true…" Terumi nodded as he looked up at the sphere, "And once she's done...oh the fun we will have…" his brow raised a bit when he faintly heard an explosion, "Oh hey...guess Raggy decided to burst in finally...must've encountered those Guardian Robots set up to stop him...I wonder how long it'll take until the Smashes 'surprise' him?"

" **Like I'm gonna miss a chance to screw with him to see if he can figure you're not me yet!"**

* * *

"HELL'S FANG!" Ragna roared, tearing through a crowd of Guardian Robots once he burst through the front gates of the Touto NOL HQ.

=Freeze!= several of the robots shouted, aiming at him before unloading their machines guns not waiting for a response.

"DEAD SPIKE!" Ragna declared, slashing along the ground as he sent out the demonic dragon head at the robots, tearing right through them like a hot knife through butter, "Build, Cross-Z!"

"ORA!" Cross-Z roared, jumping over Ragna before grabbing and headbutting a robot, crushing its head, "I like my armor!"

 **=HAWKGATTLING! FULL BULLET! GATLING VORTEX BREAK=**

"Duck," Build said simply, aiming both his guns up as Ragna and Cross-Z were in his path.

"AH!" Cross-Z panicked, tackling Ragna down as a hail storm of bullets fired out and cleared their path, leaving the robots peppered in holes along with the walls and ceiling. A light fixture fell down, taking down one of the Guardians and making the rest all explode.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" both men on the floor snapped.

"I needed to clear the room. You two were taking too long beating them all one at a time," Build complained, flipping his guns around before making the motion as if holstering them at his hips like a western gunslinger.

"Like hell I was taking down one at a time!" Ragna barked before sighing, "Nevermind...we need to go find Noel."

"Any ideas where she could be?" Cross-Z asked.

"Possibly two. The top floor, or the basement..and I usually go for the latter first," Ragna replied, "...If she is on the roof of this place, there's only one path up there…the stairs."

"Leave it to me…" Build spoke, "I have a form that can fly...two actually," he pointed out, "I can fly right up the spiral center of the stairs, plus an all-terrain bike in my butt pocket." he emphasized by smacking his rear, "You two go to the basement...since with our luck...she'll be in the last place we look...with _ALL_ of our enemies conveniently there. And between the both of you...should be simple, no?"

"...Ryuga, you take the basement."

"Eh?! Wh-"

"Knowing Terumi, he'd expect me to go for the Cauldron in the basement first," Ragna explained, "Meaning he's up on the top floor...where Noel is."

"Ah man...I always get the job that is filled with the most nonsense...If I get sent back in time, don't expect me to warn you Jin moves in with ya!" Cross-Z complained while prying open an elevator, "Well if Makoto was here, she'd say it...Cowabunga!" he cried while jumping down.

"...Is he…?" Build began.

"Hell no," Ragna replied with a snort as he turned to the stairs, "Now let's get going."

 **=ROCKETPANDA!=**

"Please do not look down while the rocket is taking off," Build spoke, wrapping his large Panda arm around Ragna's waist, "And please do not make any weird noises. This genius is strictly into the oppsite sex and does not need his roommate making this weird!" he laughed, aiming his rocket arm up as it ignited and shot them up and through the spiraling opening in the stairs.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Ragna's voice screamed, echoing through the now empty hall.

* * *

"...aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHH!" Cross-Z screamed as he landed at the bottom of the elevator feet first, a shiver going straight through his entire body, "That ...was a mistake…" he fell over for a moment, "Crawl...must...keep moving...in spite of...shattered...shins…"

" **Grr…"**

"?!" Cross-Z tensed as he slowly looked up, seeing a large group of Smash within the room. He quickly shot up and got into a fighting stance should they notice him, only...they didn't seem to be doing anything, "...Huh?"

"Aww~ Was hoping Nii-san would show up…" Cross-Z turned to see Karai lazily lying on the floor, "Hey, dragon boy."

"Aw great...it's the psycho sister."

"Hey screw you!" Karai snapped as she shot up, her eyes blank and teeth shark like.

"No thanks!" Cross-Z shook his fist, "My type of girl is sweet and cute...I don't see a cute girl anywhere here!"

"Oh please! Why have cute…" Karai paused, giving a grin as she posed a bit, "When you can have sexy~?"

"Still not my type," Cross-Z deadpanned, making her fall over, "What's with all these Smash by the way? You that bored you need to use them like punching bags?"

"...ugh...Of all days for sis to go MIA…" Karai muttered as she stood up, "And Batfake has to be busy to greet the old fogies and the Imperator too…"

"Right...janai! Where's Noel!?" he demanded, "You look high up in this batshit insane places pecking order, so tell me!"

"Huh? ...Oh you mean my soon to be reawakened little sis!" Karai realized before grinning, "Sorry to break it to ya, but she's not here. She's with a certain pair of snakes right now...heh. To be honest, I was hoping Nii-san would come in and deal with all these Smashes before I pounce him, but guess he saw that coming. Usually he goes for the basement where the Cauldron is."

"...then..that means..."

"Yes dumbass. She's on the top floor!" Karai laughed, "Oh you poor bastard..only way back up is through the stairs, and trust me...only a sadistic bastard would make a flight of stairs that long."

"Then good thing Sento has like ten fucking flying bottles…" Cross-Z sighed, making her blink, "I bet he used Hawk and Rocket to fly supersonic speeds up the thing."

"Nani?! The fuck?!" Karai gawked before saking it off, "Even if he could get up there in time, it's already too late. By now that snake bastard Terumi's probably broken my little sis to the point she's gonna change back into her true self."

"Heh…" Cross-Z chuckled.

"...What's so funny?"

"You guys call bullshit on Sento and his hero bit...but you guys just don't realize...how damn good at it he is," he sighed, "You don't realize how fucking good he is at helping people...saving them. That's why it's funny to me that you think cause he's here it won't work...It won't matter what they do...Sento can save anyone...that's the kind of egotistical jerk that saved me is. So...I'm laughing at how fucking stupid you all are!"

"...Okay you know what…?" Karai began as she pulled her Steamgun and Black Dragon Full Bottle out, "I was gonna let the Smash after you, but…"

 **=BLACK DRAGON! KURO...KURO….KURO=**

" **I'll beat you to pieces myself…"** BlackKnockout growled, cracking her knuckles before letting her claws out..

"Bring it on, Brocon bitch!" Cross-Z countered, bashing his fists together as blue flames sparked off his armor.

" **RAAAAAA!"** BlackKnockout roared as she charged, black flames forming on her claws as she slashed at the Kamen Rider.

"ORYA!" Cross-Z roared out in response, swinging a blue fire-engulfed fist and performing a cross counter with BlackKnockout, resulting in a shockwave made of black and blue fire as it knocked down each of the Smash in the room.

* * *

"Well now...Seems Raggy went to the basement," Hazama noted, feeling the place shake, "Guess he wants to deal with the Cauldron first...Shame. Was hoping…"

"SLOW DOWN, DAMN IT!" Ragna's voice snapped.

"...Speak of the devil," Hazama smirked as Build burst forth from the ground, Ragna holding onto him as they landed just as the hole closed, "Really? You really used a rocket to come up here? I was hoping you'd go up the stairs so you'd be even more pissed off."

"Already pissed off with you!" Ragna growled.

"And I'm smarter than you," Build spoke, dropping Ragna as he landed, "...Huh. An artificial sky...good for setting up a large battle."

"Will you focus?!" Ragna snapped as he shot up and pointed his sword at Hazama, "Where's Noel?"

"Hmm? Who now?"

"You know who damn it!"

"...Oh yes. Noel Vermillion...honestly it's hard to forget the names of certain tools at times," Hazama waved off.

"Tell us where she is," Build said simply.

"Where? Oh, you silly boys. You're only here 'cause you know where she is," Hazama replied, "Buuuuuut that's not important. Ragna, Build, Mr. Bloodge and Mr. Build. Can I call ya both Ragna and Build? Ragna, Build, don't you think the power of the Azure Grimoire and the FullBottles is just wonderful? limitless amounts of power both bring? The amazing potential they hold?"

"I have nothing to say to you unless it involves telling us where Noel is," Ragna growled.

"Oooooh! Scary! Come on now, don't be like that! I'm having all sorts of fun right now. I just wanna spread the happiness around a little," Hazama pouted, "I mean, refining one's self without using a cauldron? AWE-SOME! Magnificent! And that's all thanks to you, Ragna! And Build...your belt...your utilization of different FullBottles to make these combinations? And that little dragon toy that gave Banjou armor? Quite stunning!"

"Ah great...What the hell are you going on about?!" Ragna demanded.

"Ahh..sorry. Rambling on as usual," Hazama chuckled, "oh..and as for where your precious Noel is…well...take a look over there..." her jerked a thumb at the monolith and the sphere above it, "You see that? You know what that is, don't you?"

"...Is that...a Cauldron…?" Ragna whispered with wide eyes before glaring at Hazama, "You're full of shit….wait...then you're...stop!"

"Hmm?"

"Stop smelting that stuff right now!"

"Oh! Your face...wonderful! I love it!" Hazama beamed in a near insane manner, "Ah yes, Ragna...show me more of that! Yes, perfect! The screaming, the exquisite torture of helplessness! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This is a pain...he's just joking with us to buy time…" Build sighed as he swapped back to Rabbit and began sniffing the air.

"Oi, what are you doing, idiot? You can't sniff in a helmet…" Ragna began.

"Wrong...my armor has enhanced senses," he countered, "I can smell out Noel…"

"You see? He's pulling out things that we wouldn't have thought of with these FullBottles," Hazama noted, "We'd just be going with the jumping and speed of a rabbit if we had that one, but he goes and shows there's more to it."

"Grr...shut up," Ragna growled.

"Aw...Are you a little upset?" Hazama asked in a mocking tone, "I know how you feel...It's pretty rough, watching someone pluck up aaaaaalll the things that are important to you and turn 'em into something horrible, right before your eyes. I feel for you, Rags...really I do, but oh my GOD is this fun for me! ESPECIALLY your despair! Ah...so _divine_!"

"You twisted son of a bitch!" Ragna snapped, "I won't let you get away with this!"

"...'get away?' What on Earth are you talking about?" Hazmaa raised a brow, "Good lord, you're an idiot...Say Build, wouldn't you say Ragna's one of those...what're they called again? Those tiny little dogs that jump around, bark, and won't SHUT THE HELL UP!?"

"That's why Pomeranian…" Build muttered.

"Oi!"

"Ragna...I think you said it best yourself...sometimes action works better," Build replied, "You could talk and talk all you want...listen to the story and get angry...but what does it matter? You don't care for the details or reasons...you are a rare kind of beast...whom despite his fangs and claws...protects."

"Oh yes and he's done such a fine job 'projecting,'" Hazama chimed in before smirking in a cruel manner, "Much like how he 'protected' his little sister."

"?! Grr...bastard!" Ragna snarled as he gripped his arm, " _Restriction Code 666 release! Dimensional interference field deployed! BlazBlue, activate!_ "

"Ragna stop! This is what he's…!" Build began, mentally trying to restrain himself after seeing Ragna finally activate the Azure Grimoire.

"Oh, that's a neat trick...wanna see mine?" Hazama asked as his venom green aura slowly returned, " _Restriction Code 666 release...Dimensional Interference field deployed!_ "

"?!"

"Eyahahahahahahahaha! Lemme give you two a taste of what the Azure can REALLY do!" Hazama cackled as his fedora flew off, letting his hair spike up once more as Ouroburos began to rise up around him, " _CODE: SOL...BlazBLue, activate!-!-!-!"_

"That...While it is not what I expected him to have, that is what I was trying to warn about," Build stated.

"Th...that's...how can he...how?!" Ragna exclaimed out of pure shock.

"..." Build said nothing as his hand raised up and slapped Ragna upside the head, making everyone stop for a second, "Baka...you don't listen to me, do you? If you think that pathetic amount of feeling is enough to change anything...you are sorely mistaken!"

"Huh?"

"After all he did to you...your family...our friends...this is all the power you can muster, Ragna!?" Build snapped, "Doesn't your heart feel something stronger!? A stronger emotion then this...a real rage...a rage stronger than a fire...a rage like an ocean that swallows all within its calm!"

"...I do...but...it's just…"

"Why so shocked, Raggy?! Surprised to have my own, or did you think you could beat me with yours?!" Terumi cackled before calming down lightly, "Oh Ragna Ragna Ragna...here's the real funny thing...you...Build...neither of you can defeat me. It doesn't matter what you do...no matter how many times I could get hit with your Soul Eater Ragna, or how many forms you can make to try and counter me Build...it'll all be totally pointless...but whatever. I know how it is...man's gotta do what a mans gotta do! Oh and you guys wanna know the REALLY kicker here? Listen close because this is important..the person who made the Azure Grimoire...the BlazBlue...was me."

"What?!"

"And you…" Terumi began before he was instantly before Ragna, "You left yourself open!"

"?!" Ragna tensed as he quickly brought his arms up to block Terumi's incoming kick, sending him skidding back quite a few feet.

"Rag…!" Build began before barely avoiding Ouroburos, the metal snake head just barely knocking his armor as he quickly jumped back, _'I barely had time to dodge that…Wait. Why isn't the chain retracting or vani...'_ Terumi's foot meeting his helmet cut his thought off, sending him crashing down to the ground and backwards several dozen meters, "Gah! Ugh…" he began to stand up and looked, seeing the snake head 'biting' the air itself, "It can create 'hooks' in the air itself to act as grappling hooks for him to swing on and be pulled by? ...I'm fighting a snake version of that Spider-Man guy from those old comics master has from before the Black Beast. And that still infuriates me! That is not how radiation works! I should know since I used it on Ragna!"

"Is that why my hair fell out for the whole damn week?!" Ragna snapped before wincing, one of Terumi's snake chains biting into his shoulder before tossing him away.

"Pay attention, boys! You might just die without realizing it!" Terumi cackled.

"Mou menduksai…" Build groaned from the ground as he slotted two bottles, "Build Up!"

 **=LIGHT! OCTOPUS! BEST MATCH!=**

"Okay, I'll bite...How do an Octopus and a Light make a best match?!" Ragna demanded.

"I don't even know…" Build sighed as he cranked the belt, "But this match is special." he laughed, "Build up."

 **=ARE YOU READY?! INAZUMA TECHNICIAN! OCTOPUSLIGHT! YEAHHH=**

With that, the two Halfbodies formed. One was a pink set of armor with a giant shoulder pad resembling an octopus tentacles included. His gauntlet had the appearance of a tentacle wrapped around his arm with the suckers forming along the forearm. His eye piece had the Octopus's head as his eye and its tentacles aimed up as his antenna. The Yellow Light Halfbody had a large flood light on his forearm like a shield, and a giant lightbulb on his shoulder. His eye piece was a lightbulb with the antenna being bolts of electricity jutting out to the side.

"Da hell…" Terumi paused for a moment before finishing as a blinding light shone in his face, "Gah!"

"Don't even think of making the joke," Build said as the tentacles came to life and shot off grabbing him and holding each and every limb as they constricted his body, "Nobody...make...that...joke…"

* * *

" **Why do I get the feeling I'm missing on some primo blackmail on Hazama?"** BlackKnockout pondered, **"And why do I wanna make a joke 'bout tentacles?! ...Goddammit, I want to enjoy some time with an octopus Beastkin later now."**

"ORA!"

 ***WHAM!***

" **Ow...Forgot...I was fighting…"** BlackKnockout groaned from a new hole in a nearby wall.

"No! None of that!" Cross-Z snapped, "None of it! Not since the time Kasumi got me to watch that weird documentary...I hate tentacles!" he pulled out his sword as he swung it, sending a burst of fire into the hole.

" **YEOW! I LIKE HOT, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"** BlackKnockout exclaimed as she jumped out of the hole, slashing her claws as she sent out black flames at him.

"You have issues lady!" Cross-Z grunted deflecting her flames away, "And I mean beyond the having a creepy crush on your brother...how cliche anime can you get?" he mumbled the last part, as he blocked her claws with his sword before slamming a punch to her chest armor making her stumble back, "I kicked the hipsters ass! I can kick yours, woman!"

" **Oh you're just lucky I can't use my real form!"** BlackKnockout countered as she slashed at him, making him lean back a bit before one of her claws backhanded him in the face, making him stagger back before she slashed across his chest armor, causing some sparks to fly off.

"Gotcha!" he grunted, grabbing her arm with her next swing, he spun around and tossed her over his shoulder and into the ground.

" **Who's got who?!"** BlackKnockout countered, lifting her legs up as she used her feet to grab his head, using her strength to lift him up and slam him into the ground, **"Gotcha bitch!"**

"Gotcha denied!" he grunted, spinning his body around and kicking her leg as soon as she stood up, he then swung his legs around as he grabbed one of her arms and pulled it back while locking his leg around her neck.

" **Hey...this isn't a position I like! Let me go!"** she complained slapping his leg.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked it rough!"

" **I don't like being the one on the receiving end…"**

"This talk is making me uncomfortable!" Cross-Z snapped, pushing himself up on one arm as he cranked the belt with the others.

 **=DRAGONIC FINISH!=**

As he fell down, he swung his leg as he finished a flip and struck BlackKnockout sending her flying off and slamming into a wall as the flames sparked off her armor for a bit.

" **...Heh. Got another one in ya?"** BlackKnockout said as she staggered out.

"RAH!" Cross-Z roared as he lifted a giant chunk of wall up above his head, "Catch, you perverted brocon cliche woman!" he shouted, spinning around and slamming the giant chunk of concrete and steel into BlackKnockout.

" **GUFAW!"** BlackKnockout cried out as she was driven further into the wall, **"Ha! Onii-sama hit me harder than that!"**

"STOP! IT!" Cross-Z snapped, "Onii-sama this, Onii-sama that...I live with the guy! He's not that Great!" he complained, "He never washes his own dishes, leaving me to do 'em...he eats the ramen I leave out on the counter...and don't even get me started on our long standing feud over the bathroom!" he rambled, "The dude's borderline my best friend...but damn is he a slob of a roommate...and this is from me!?" he rambled as he raised his arm and blocked all her punches without looking before kicking her, "I mean, come on...one time! Just one time!" he spun around and backhanded her across her mask, "But no...it's always my turn to clean the bathroom!" he kicked his leg and struck her in the stomach, making her double over, "I have many _many_ complaints about that jackass!" he shouted, putting his hand on her head as he lifted her up and punched her with a burst of fire lifting her up and letting her fall to the ground, "So ya know what?! Keep him for all I care! See who else puts up with him!" he lifted his hand up as he finished ranting while stomping on the downed BlackKnockout, "Ara...oi...crazy girl...is the fight over?"

" **...That's it…."** BlackKnockout whispered, her transformation cancelling out as she changed back into a bloodied and bruised Karai, "I was just having fun with you...but now…" she slowly looked up, revealing her eyes more dragonic and slit as black flames began to expel from her mouth, "You _pissed me off_."

"Yabei…" he muttered before quickly stepping back just as black flames began to engulf Karai.

"Murakumo Unit Beta-02…Activate," Karai growled out before she was completely engulfed in the black flames.

They dispersed, revealing her Murakumo form, but unlike Lambda's...it was drastically different. Instead of her lower legs being covered in blade-like armor, they were coated in a series of layered metal with the front half of her feet cut off, replaced with three sharp black, metal claws with a fourth emerging from her heel. A layered metal bikini covered her with a pitch black bodysuit hugging her figure. More layered metal covered her arms completely, her fingers ending in the same claws as her feet had. A pair of metallic dragon wings spread from her back with a long dragon tail swaying behind her. Her head was covered in a horned dragon's head made of layered black metal. Her layered armor was detailed in gold designs with diamond-shaped rubies on her shoulders, wings, and knees.

"Oh fuck me…." Cross-Z sighed falling to his knees, "Can't I catch a break…?"

"No…." Karai...or rather Beta stated in a serious tone before flying straight towards him.

* * *

"Gah!" Ragna cried out as he was sent flying back, nearly crashing into Build as blood dripped from some openings on his clothes.

"Stop with the tentacles!"

"You clearly don't like it…" Build argued as he slammed Terumi face first to the ground as the tentacles pinned his limbs down, "I told you not to attack him! See? You let him go!" he complained flipping up a syringe as he tossed it like a dart and into Ragna's shoulder.

"Gah!" he gasped as it injected him, "Fuck was that!?"

"Nanobots."

" _NANOBOTS_?!"

"Oh relax. They're not Nanometal from that Godzilla trilogy," Build waved him off as he flashed more light on Terumi making him cringe, "They'll just patch the organic parts of your body back together...also maybe cure any other ailments you have...like your constipation…"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have if..!" Ragna began before narrowly avoiding Terumi's chains once more.

"I really need you to knock him out for me! You got the power in you…" Build grunted.

"Don't you think I've been trying!?" Ragna barked, using his sword to block a strike from Terumi's daggers before grunting when he kicked him back.

Meanwhile, Terumi...well...the smile on his face left no warmth, only serving to emphasize his desire to kill as his snake chains continued to attack both Build and Ragna. It was clear he wanted to enjoy this...to make them suffer...to make them see despair.

"What's wrong?! You were doing so well earlier, Build!" Terumi cackled as his snake chain wrapped around Build, lifting him up before slamming him into the ground, "I mean, what good is this form for aside from blinding and binding?! ...Oh wait. This is a joke form, isn't it?! Ha! Oh that's precious; thinking you can throw me off with that!"

"Wrong…" he said as the tentacles wrapped around him again.

"What? This...huh?" he blinked as he failed to escape again, "What...why can't…?"

"This form is special...it's made to kill snakes," Build explained as the tentacles continued to constrict, "Escape as much as you want. A snake can slither out of anything due to its intelligence...but when confronted by a wiser creature with an evolutionary advantage...they are truly left in the dark." he went on as Terumi's arms were pulled apart and kept him suspended in the air, "That face of realization...all the data from Ragna and Cross-Z's battles with you...were fed into the data for this form. It is designed specifically...to defeat you by using your one weakness against you...your frail body that can't fully utilize the power within itself...It still has the frail joints...the fact your body can't move unless it has the proper movement leverage...yes...you can fight all you want. But you are just fighting a wiser creature...where all your power is used against you."

"...Huh…that so…" Terumi noted, "...Okay. I'm done."

"Eh?"

"I'm bored...you're both boring me…" Terumi deadpanned as his aura disappeared, "Honestly, I was having fun following your little ploy, but now...I'm just bored...besides..." a smirk grew on his face once more, "It's finally time~"

"Wh-" Ragna began before he and Build sensed it...a pulsating noise resounding within the area, "...Is this...don't tell me...you're planning on reviving the Black Beast?!"

"...The Black Beast?" Terumi repeated before frowning, "Why in the fresh _hell_ would I want to make another failure like that?"

"?! A...failure?"

"Yes, a failure! God, you're dumb if you can't understand words! Who the hell wants a monster they can't even control?!" Terumi snapped, "...Wait. Did you honestly think it came from Pandora's Box?!"

"..." Build said nothing as he looked for the source of the noise.

"Oh lord...let me explain it to ya, Raggy...and Build, if you're even paying attention...The Black Beast was a Cauldron gone haywire...A _Cauldron_! On the same day Pandora's Box opened!"

"...The Black Beast...a Cauldron…?" Ragna whispered.

"Ugh...looks like you won't shut up about it. I would kill you, but I'm kinda in a 'bind' at the moment, so story time!" Terumi laughed, "The entrance to the origin, the Gate to the Boundary...and you Ragna...aaaaaall those things are called 'The Cauldron!' The Azure Grimoire is an imitation of that! Basically, the original form of the Blazblue is a Cauldron. Basically, I created it to pull some of the Azure's energy from the Boundary...i needed it to create the sword, you see…But to do that, I needed a LOT of Souls...basically your Blazblue is a Prototype..well, more like an imitation of the Cauldron. And...well when I was refining the sword, Nebula Gas leaked from Pandora's Box...and the moment it mixed in with Siethr, that's when things went batshit crazy and-just as Pandora's Box released the wall-created the Black Beast."

"Hai hai...stuff I already figured out…" Build sighed, "You're not good at lectures...too much hype, not enough payoff…"

"Ahh, but here's where it pays off…" Terumi smirked as he looked at Ragna, "You know where I'm going with this...do you, Raggy?"

"...?! Masaka...then, the Murakumo Units…" Ragna began in realization.

"Bing-bong! You guessed it! The Murakumo units are incomplete...they need the Blazblue to be fully complete! But this time...oh, this time it's different! Noel Vermillion...she's the ONLY subject to contain the true power of the Azure, so she doesn't need the Grimoire!"

"...?! So that's what you're planning...you…" Build began before the pulsating reached a crescendo, an energy wave coming off the sphere as it swept the area, causing Build's current form to fade in and out for a moment, "?!"

"Heh heh…" Terumi smirked, the tentacles fading out as he jumped back before the monolith, "Now, Murakumo, it's time to awaken! This whole world is nothing but lies lies lies lies LIES! But don't worry...I'll show you the truth...the truth called DESPAIR!" he declared as the sphere began to open up, releasing a light as it began to cover the area, "In the name of Susano'o, I command you! Awaken, Murakumo unit...Mu-12! No...not Murakumo...Kusanagi, the godslayer sword! Your blade will cut away the lies of that cover this world!"

With that, the sphere fully opened up as Terumi's maniacal laugh filled the air, a figure being seen within the light as it began to fade away. Floating above the area was Noel...but she looked completely different. Her body was covered in armor akin to what Lambda wore, but it was in the colors of Noel's uniform with a bit of the chest armor resembling an armored tie. Said uniform, however...was absent. In fact, only the armor was on her, hiding her modesty. Her hair was fully let out, flowing freely. Instead of a visor, she wore a blue and white headpiece resembling a tiara with two horns. While this allowed her face to be seen...it showed her face was emotionless and her once green eyes were now blue without a sign of detail to them. In fact, they were actually glowing softly.

"I've arrived...reborn as Kusanagi…" Noel...no. Mu-12 spoke, an empty, cold and emotionless tone in her voice, as if sounding she had given up on the world completely...and wished only for its destruction, "The destroyer of all living creatures...I am death."

"Oh no…" Build spoke simply as he looked at the change that had been caused.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! Finally the Azure is mine! Just try and stop me now, Master Unit..." Terumi began as he looked up, his face morphing into one of pure insanity and malice, "AMATERATSU!-!-!-!-!"

* * *

"...It's happened, Utsumi…" Gentoku spoke, he and Utsumi standing near a landing pad as they looked out at the city.

"Indeed it has…As requested, I've prepared a contingency for if they got out of hand." Utsumi spoke, fixing his glasses, "I'm surprised you'd give something as valuable as a sample of the Pandora's Box energy to Kokonoe...knowing she'd pass it along to the Kamen Rider."

"I figured it would be a small step towards ensuring those mad dogs don't get off their leash. Our goal is to make the nation stronger...not devastate it," Gentoku replied.

"Yes..but will _they_ allow that?" Utsumi asked, looking out to see an airship flying towards them, "It's not just the Prime Ministers that are arriving you know."

"I know," Gentoku confirmed, "The Imperator is arriving as well."

"Will they allow this?"

"I suspect either way, they will be upset...but which will upset them more? A madman unleashing something that deadly...or a hero saving this land for them, even if against their will…?"

"You're right...best to have the Imperator annoyed with us...then absolutely livid," Utsumi spoke, "Besides I've already taken care of it and placed all blame on Terumi, with the excuse he is attempting a Coup d'état and his secret splinter cell has gone traitor." he laughed, "It was rather easy...I've wanted to cut him out for the longest time now."

"...Let's see what happens," Gentoku said as the ship landed before them. It was then he tensed a bit...while he couldn't see, he _felt it_. A dark power lurking within the ship...one that felt like death was staring down at him. And what made him scared deep down..it wasn't the Prime Ministers giving it off. The ship's doors began to open, revealing a few figures as they began to step out.

In the shadows nearby, Stalk gave a low chuckle as he looked on at the figures, mainly the one in the back as their long purple hair flowed in the wind.

" **Kita dazo...hehehe…"** Stalk chuckled as his armor vanished in a puff of black mist into the shadows, **"The moment...** where things really become tricky for those poor boys." a whimsical yet familiar voice laughed, "It's time...to begin the war…"

* * *

 _SZ:...oh dear…_

 _GT: Well, they're in trouble._

 _Z0: DUN-DUN-DUUUNNNNN!-!-!_

 _SZ: Eeyup...but we ain't done with the suspense yet! Someone cue the preview!_

* * *

 **Jikai BlazBuild~**

Build: Kore ga Noel's true power.

Ragna: Terumi!-!-!

Terumi: Too late! Kusanagi has been formed!

Mu-12: Destroy...I must destroy all…

Hakumen: **I was afraid this would happen…**

Cross-Z: I don't give up...and I know my friends won't either…

Build: Ah...I didn't want to use this gadget so soon after all the long work I did.

Terumi: Da hell is that?

Build: Build Up!

Ragna: Terumi..I will never forgive you!

 **Entry 12: Continuum Shift pt 2**

Ragna/Build: Let's end this...


	14. Entry 12

_SZ: And we return to the climax of the first arc in Blazbuild!_

 _Z0: Time to get to the action!_

 _SZ: We own nothing aside from original content! Z0! Start us off!_

 _Z0: YEAH! *blasts the screen*_

* * *

 _Terumi: Well hello there, worms. Where we last left off, after they managed to get away from Stalk, those little shitstains-Raggy, Buildboy and Banjou-decided to raid NOL HQ here in order t-*gets punted out* OW!_

 _Sento: Oi oi! This is my story, so I'll tell the recap on how it exactly happened!_

 _Makoto: Since when could you do that?_

 _Sento: I am the Hero of the story...I could also recast you._

 _Makoto: Shutting up._

 _Sento: Good...Now get back to resting. We even got Banjou to wear the men's nurse uniform for you~_

 _Ryuga: URUSEI!_

 _Ragna: Shit's bad! Noel's turned against us! Terumi is kicking our ass and Stalk is doing some creepy shit!_

 _Stalk:_ _ **Yes...yes I am!**_

 _Ragna: When did you get so close to me!?_

 _Stalk:_ _ **Can I not bring entertainment to this segment? Oh, and cue the battle!**_

 _Sento:...I am going to hurt you so bad later…_ all of you _..._

* * *

"So this...this is Noel's true power...her true self…" Build whispered as he and Ragna looked up at Mu as she floated down near Terumi, "A Murakumo Unit…"

"Eer! Wrongo, bunny-tank! She's Kusanagi - the sword that'll destroy the gods and the Master Unit!" Terumi cackled, "I'm gonna run this sword right through its throat!"

"Noel...Oi! Noel, is that you?! Answer me!" Ragna shouted before grunting when Ourouburous bit into him.

"Oh shut up already, you filthy mutt! That's enough barking out of you!" Terumi barked.

"You son of a bitch…!"

"Aw...what's wrong?" Terumi pouted at Ragna before smirking, "C'mon...hate me. Hate me some more! Hate me lots _lots_ more, you adorable little puppy of a man, you!"

"I really am getting sick of your shit…" Ragna growled as he looked at Build, who's optics where flashing.

"No...No...Failed...Failure...Not good...Maybe...Nope…." he rambled.

"What...what are you doing?" Ragna asked.

"Going insane?" Terumi smirked.

"Shhh…" Build hushed, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Terumi blinked.

"The sound of me not giving a fuck," he said simply, making everyone-minus Mu-go silent.

"Oh crap. He cursed…" Ragna whispered with his eyes slowly widening.

"...And I should care why?" Terumi raised a brow, "I'm bored here...Besides, I got what I wanted…" he leaned a shoulder on Mu, "Isn't that right, my good little sword?"

"Sento?" Ragna asked as his eyes kept flashing.

"I'm working on it. Normally this takes me hours to do...but I can skip showing my math for once." Build explained, "I just have to account for a few more factors…" he then turned to Ragna, "Also...I need you to do one thing."

"And that is?"

"Stop holding back." he explained simply.

"Eh?"

"You're not even fully utilize the Azure Grimoire...why are you holding back?"

"...Because…"

"Oh oh. Let me…" Terumi spoke with a smirk, "See...me and Mu bonded, in a sense. Our souls became as one once she was smelted. If you or Raggy ends up killing me, Build…" he pointed a finger at Mu, "You kill her in turn."

"Grr…!" Ragna growled at that.

"Besides, like I'd want to see this one go to waste. I've earned a treat and wanted to spoil myself rotten…" Terumi's smirk grew, "Hell, I even went with the 'Ragna's little sister' model to boot, too."

"?! You…" Ragna growled as he charged, "I'm gonna rip your Goddamn head off!-!-!"

Ragna blinked as he was stopped by Build, "Ragna...listen to me for once. I have a winning formula already." he began, "But for it to work I need you to stop holding back, if you can't beat Terumi here and now...Noel is gone. Regardless of who she looks like...regardless of what she truly is, the one thing we all want right now is to take her home with us. For once, trust me when I say 'I know what to do', but first...I need you to kick his ass as hard as you can...with all the hate you have for him, make every violent promise you've made to him come true. Only then...only then can I hope to save one of the few people in the world I see as family. So please...help me?"

"...Okay...for once…" Ragna began as a dark-red and black aura began to engulf him, "I'll stop holding back...But I just have one thing to say, Sento…"

"And what's that?"

"If I lose control…" Ragna began as the arm that housed the Azure Grimoire started to become fully black and demonic, a red demonic eye forming on the back of his clawed hand as red and black veins began to form around his red eye, "Take Noel, Ryuga, and everyone else...and get out of the city."

"Hmm...given the mood, I'm inclined to promise." Build nodded, "But given the man I am...after I get them out...I'll come back to save you as well...my violent friend."

"...If you can," Ragna whispered before charging at Terumi once more.

"Oh ho! Full of gas once more, eh?!" Terumi grinned madly as his venom green aura returned, "Okay! You want to get nuts, Raggy?! Let's get nuts! Oh, and Mu?" he quickly leaned towards Mu's earpiece as he dodged a slash from Ragna, quietly whispering something to her.

"...Acknowledged," Mu replied as she vanished.

"There!" Build grunted as he lifted his tank leg in time to block a slash from a sword, "From Guns to swords...quite a diverse theming...Noel-chan! But even with your speed, my Rabbit ears can hear your slicing the wind from miles away and I can smell the metal!"

"Sento! Any day now!"

"I'm waiting...for all the pieces to come together!" he grunted, blocking another swing with his DrillBreaker.

"Well you b-ugh!" Ragna grunted when he was kicked back by Terumi.

"Seriously, this is just too fun!" Terumi cackled.

"Come on…" Ragna growled as he punched Terumi.

* * *

"Gah!" Cross-Z cried, tossed through several walls as he tumbled along the ground, "Anyone get the number of that bitch that ran me over?"

"Grr…" Beta growled as she approached him, her claws covered in black and crimson flames as she looked down at him with slit dragonic eyes, "Do you yield…?"

"Ah...su ...s-su…." he grunted, coughing a few times and earning her attention, "Suck a dick…" he grunted. He then cried as he was tossed into another wall, "Okay...poor choice of words…"

Beta spread her claws before slashing them in a cross pattern, creating an X-shaped cutting wave of black and crimson flames. They headed towards Cross-Z, who quickly rolled out of the way as he got up.

"You know...I liked you better when you were chatty," Cross-Z grunted, about to pull his sword out before Beta's tail grabbed it and tossed it aside, "Ahh bitch!" he cried as he was punched through another wall, "Okay...that's like what...two...maybe three ribs just done…"

"Mu will complete her mission…" Beta spoke as she approached him once more, "Then once the false gods are done...this world can know the truth it refuses to see."

"What ...truth?" Cross-Z grunted as he got up.

"The truth of this world...as much as I despise him, the snake Terumi knows what is best…" Beta explained, raising a claw over one of her eyes, "Once the Master Unit is destroyed...I can be with Onii-sama once more...and the truth will be revealed to the world...the truth known as despair."

"D-despair? ...Fuzakeruna…" he growled, gripping the ground, "You assholes took Noel...made her suffer just for your own kicks... _over some bullshit like that_?" he asked, growling even more as his optics began glowing, "Noel is one of the best people I've ever known! If Kasumi was here, she'd love her like a sister...iie. She _is_ like our sister!" he growled as the wing-like armor on his torso ejected steam, "Ah…." he growled as the steam turned to flames, "AH!" he roared as azure flames ignited across his body before growing outward like wings, "AH!" he grunted, standing up as his eyes and helm crest flashed, "I'm not gonna let you get away with hurting anyone ever again! Not while I can fight!" he shouted before he began cranking the lever on his belt.

 **=DRAGONIC FINISH!=**

"...fine," Beta frowned, a symbol of a dragon covered in black flames appearing behind her as her claws changed into split halves of a dragon head, "Then suffer for your false truth…" she brought her hands together, completing the 'dragon head' as the 'mouth' began to create a ball of crimson and pitch black flames, " **Darkness...Chaos Inferno…** " she whispered as she unleashed a massive beam-like blast of flames at Cross-Z.

"HA!" Cross-Z roared as his flames formed into a giant dragon of blue fire, it roared before charging...and swallowing the beam making Beta pause for a moment in surprise, "AH!" he roared as his flames grew larger, "I'm going to be the hero this time...and Save Noel!" he roared rushing into his dragon as it exploded leaving him in an aura of fire that turned into wings, he dashed and tackled into Beta before jumping up and crashing her through the ceiling several times, "I'm tired of the people I care about getting hurt...I'm tired of not being able to do a fucking thing about it! And I'm really tired of your god damn bosses and these god damn stupid power ups everyone has! My power is violence and stupidity!"

"Di-Did you just call yourself stupid?" she grunted as they stopped at a harder than normal floor.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING STUPID!?" he asked as the flames exploded sending them bursting through the floors above them even faster, "If anything, this whole 'despair being the truth' is stupid! So…" he stopped and turned back around, going into a spiral of azure flames as he spun, "I will make sure to beat that stupidity out of you!"

"Y...you're insane!" Beta exclaimed, her armor starting to crack as they were getting closer and closer to the top, _'Is he performing an_ Astral Heat _?!_ _'_

"No...I am a hero...a Kamen Rider!" Cross-Z roared, " **Azure Dragon's...SPIRAL FANG!** " he roared as he and Beta came crashing through the roof in a tornado of azure flames. After a moment, Cross-Z hopped out of the tornado, landing on his feet as he stood in a crouching position as the tornado began to form into the shape of a dragon's head in the air as it chomped down, "Yosha!"

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

"Da hell is that!?" Ragna gawked as the ground began shaking.

"Most likely...Ryuga!" Build grunted, about to pull out a pair of Full Bottles before they were blasted out of his hands, "Gah! And she can summon bits to attack and defend with…"

"Well of course. The ultimate sword needs the ultimate defense to go with it," Terumi smirked, sending out his chains once more as the snakeheads bit into Ragna's shoulder before lifting him up and slammed him into the ground, "Oh~! That's gotta smart! Eh, Raggy?!"

"I wouldn't stand there…" Build spoke as Ragna jumped away.

"What the...oh my god it's getting toasty...really...oh for the love of…" Terumi cursed as the ground exploded under him, "Fucking bullshit nerd! How could he even know that!?"

"Ragna probability." Build replied simply.

"Of all times for Stalk to be absent…" Terumi growled as he got up, "Oi, Kusanagi! Get over here!"

"Affirmative," Mu spoke as she appeared next to Terumi.

"I don't want you wasting any of your energy on these two, so why don't you go over to the Cauldron…" Terumi paused before grinning in an insane manner, "...and kill the shit out of Amaterasu?!"

"...Acknowledged," Mu nodded as she vanished once more.

"Wait, Noel! Don't G-" Ragna began before he was slashed across the stomach, causing some blood to spill, "Gah!"

"Woah there, Rags old boy. You're being a little pushy," Terumi huffed, "Also she's got a name, you know! Kusanagi! Not Noel...Noel is just a puppet, much like you Rags."

"Bastard…" Ragna growled, holding his bleeding stomach.

"Well..at least that self-righteous bitch is off napping in the dark somewhere…" Terumi waved off, causing Ragna to tense.

"What...what did you do to Rachel?!" Ragna demanded before one of Terumi's 'snakes' slashed him once more, "Gah!"

"Exactly what it means!" Terumi blinked, turning just as another burst of heat made him turn to see Cross-Z jumping out.

"Eh? Banjou Ryu…" Terumi began before he jumped back from a strike fmo Cross-Z, "Woah now! Talk about a hot one…"

"Shut it, you snake bastard!" Cross-Z snapped as he pointed at him, "Now hand over Noel!"

"...for the last time she's called Kusanagi!" Terumi argued, "God do you people not pay attention?!...Oh wait. You were in the basement...talk about poor timing."

"Eh?" he turned around to notice Mu floating there, "GAH! Noel put some clothes on! There are men...and whatever snake douche is, present!"

"What the...oi! Did you not hear my orders?!" Terumi snapped at Mu, "Head to down th…"

"Threat level 20…" Mu replied, gazing a bit at Cross-Z.

"Actually I'm 24…" Cross-Z corrected.

"Not your age, Ryuga…" Ragna groaned.

"She was referring to how dangerous you were, idiot…" Build deadpanned.

"Oh...wait. OI!"

"Oh thank god we can…"

"Everyone knows 10 is better than 20 in a countdown!" Cross-Z declared, pointing at himself.

"Twenty? ...Huh. Stalk is really missing out if…" Terumi began before something grabbed his leg.

"Ah...T...teru...mi…." Terumi looked down to see a heavily burnt and injured Karai looking up at him, "You..bastard…"

"Huh...you survived that huh?" Terumi noted as he knelt down, "Honestly surprised...you look like shit."

"Because you…" Karai began before Terumi kicked her in the face, "Gah!"

"Did I say you could talk, you stupid doll?" terumi frowned as he kicked her in the stomach, causing the ravenette to cough up blood, "No...you and Alpha had one job to do...and look what happened. She went MIA and you...well you lost...badly."

"Oi," Cross-Z stopped his next kick.

"Oh what-OOF!" he cried as Cross-Z slammed his fist into his stomach and began lifting him up, "The….the fuck…?!"

"The hell…" Ragna spoke.

"This is part of the plan…" Build explained.

"What is?"

"Well...you know that old anime Dragon Ball Z...or Super or whatever?" he asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Well...Ryuga's Hazard Level rises rapidly when he fights...but more so when he's in an unwinnable scenario or in a state of extreme emotion," Build explained.

"Son of a dragon whore…" Ragna realized his point.

"...th...the fuck?" Karai blinked a bit at what just happened.

"Hey...do you...ack. Mind? I'm trying to…" Terumi began.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" Cross-Z snapped.

"Wha...AH!" he cried as Cross-Z's fist buried itself deeper into him.

"You treat my friends like freakin toys...you kick people on your own side...and to top it off you've done something to Noel…" he listed, "I've had it with you and your stupid friends hurting people...I don't care if this crazy bitch is my enemy...this is what Sento would do...its what a Kamen Rider would do!"

"Ah...okay...really starting to hurt…" Terumi grunted, "S-stop fisting me!"

"Okay." Cross-Z replied with a dangerous tone.

"N-No wait...AH! Not all at once!" he cried in pain before he was kicked across the face sending him flying back.

Terumi's eyes opened as Cross-Z ran alongside him while flying through the air. Cross-Z roared unleashing a barrage of punches to Terumi sending him flying back farther and farther. Cross-Z grabbed his leg, stopping him before slamming Terumi into the ground...and then dragging him through it. He swung and tossed him up into the air before jumping and slamming his knee into his face sending him higher up into the air.

"Holy fuck…" Ragna whispered with wide eyes.

"Yeah...I kinda...knew this would happen given he kicked his ass once before…" Build spoke, "So...another I guess Rage boost...and now he's...well as you and I believe Karai would say…"

"Gah fuck!" Terumi screamed as he slammed into the ground, his clothes a bit tattered with some blood dripping from his head, "Okay...this shit is starting to get really old!"

"Oh cry me a river!" Cross-Z shouted as he landed across from him.

"Seriously...what...the...fuck...ARE YOU!?"

"My name is Banjou Ryuga! Kamen Rider Cross-Z! And you will fear! My! Fire! Fist!" he snapped as he dashed and punched Terumi, making him cough in pain as blood flew from the strike.

"...Okay...enough of this shit…" Terumi growled, holding his stomach as he glared up, "Time to stop holding back…"

"Holding back? As i-" Cross-Z began before the aura Around terumi spread out, foring into a venom green ring, "Gh?!"

"Wh...what…?" Build spoke, almost dropping to a knee as Ragna struggled to stay up, "What is this...it's like..he's draining my energy…"

"Duh…" Terumi smirked as he stood fully up, his wounds starting to disappear, "This is my true power...the power of my Azure Grimoire. See the moment I have this ring out...anyone that gets close to me will have their energy drained…" he motioned to his body as his wounds were almost gone, "While I get healed up! Pretty useful, huh?!"

"So what…" Cross-Z grunted as he was covered in flames again, "I'll just kick your ass faster than you can heal...if no one else can do it...I will! I'll kick your ass as payback for everyone you've hurt! That's the kind of hero I am...right here...right now...I'm Beat-The-Snake-Jackass-up-Man!" he taunted, charging and punching him, making him skid back.

"Heh..funny..but listen, closely Banjou...because you missed out on this when I told Build boy here…" Terumi smirked as he stood back up, feeling as if nothing happened, "If you kill me or severely harm me in anyway...you'll just end up hurting Kusanagi..or Noel if you wanna call that puppet by that name."

"Oh yeah...well you know what I have to say to that?" Cross-Z replied.

"What?"

"I'm not the smart one so I'll let Sento figure that out!" he replied punching Terumi, "So I'm just gonna kick your ass while Sento pulls some math bullshit out his ass and saves her!"

"Gh...don't you get it?"

"Not at all!" Cross-Z replied, punching him again, "I'm just muscle and brawn...all I know how to do is kick ass! I don't build shit or figure out how to save someone from something I don't understand...I just kick the bad guys ass and feel damn good about doing it! So keep all your bullshit and shove it! Cause I don't care!""

"...know what? Fine...Fight me. But…" Terumi paused as Cross-Z next punch was blocked by one of Nu's diamond-shaped bits, "...can you protect yourself from her?"

"Hmm?" Cross-Z blinked behind his helmet before a slash from Mu sent him skidding back.

"Objective: terminate immediate threats…" Mu whispered, lowering her leg as her bits began to fire lasers at Cross-Z.

"...That I didn't take into account…" Build whispered, holding his chin in thought, "Damn it..it's like he has a contingency plan for everything…"

"Don't you!?" Ragna snapped.

"Yes normally...but now isn't the time for multiple plans. It's time for one plan that has to work at all costs." he explained, "I believe in sports terminology its called the Hail Mary."

"Well think of something fast! Because…!" Ragna began before Terumi appeared before him and kicked him back, "Gah!"

"Pay attention, boys!" Terumi grinned as he kicked at Build, who barely blocked his attack, "Not very wise to stand around and do nothing ya know!"

' _Just hope Kajun can put the finishing touches in time…'_ Build thought, quickly pulling his weapon out as he blocked Terumi's chains.

* * *

"What is that noise going on?" one of the Prime ministers asked as they stay in a large room, sitting around a circular table.

"Nothing of importance," Gentoku answered, "Merely a test for a new reactor. It's still in the very early stages...rather...explosive."

"Explosive? It sounds like a war up there!" another of the Prime Ministers exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry...you are all fully safe." Gentoku smiled, "Sadly I can do nothing of the noise."

"He is correct on that," Utsumi added, adjusting his glasses a little, "But I assure you that things are being taken care of."

"...If you're sure about that…" one of the Prime ministers frowned, "Last thing we need is that ruffian Ragna the Bloodedge storming in here."

"Which leads to one of our current subjects...what to do about him and the Kamen Riders," another of the Prime ministers added.

"You can't deny they...yes-now they-as a second...much...dumber one has appeared."

"Unlike the first we could never track...this one is...easier to account for."

"He posed for this one," Utsumi muttered, looking at a picture.

"Regardless, they are a threat to the NOL and the order we've all worked so hard to establish!" one of the Prime ministers snapped, "None of our NOL soldiers or Guardian Robots could handle them...even the Hero of Ikaruga, Jin Kisaragi has turned traitor!"

"And to add things off, there is talk of Sector Seven conspiring against the NOL," the second of the Prime Ministers added, "I knew it was a bad idea to put Kokonoe in charge as head scientist."

"Please be silent!" Gentoku's father spoke making them go silent, "We are working to fix things, we have so many issues all over the world. We can't begin fighting within our own ranks."

"Then how do you propose we fix this?!"

"I…"

"Allow me to respond to that…" the Imperator finally spoke, earning everyone's attention as they gazed at the shadowed figure, "It is true...the Kamen Riders and Ragna the Bloodedge are menaces to the world order...and Lokonoe has been a thorn to us for some time now...which is why I have made talks with the council of Sector Seven. We will appoint a new head scientist for Sector Seven..and we will send out someone after the traitors, the Kamen Riders, and Bloodedge."

"Who? Is it the Wings of Justice?"

"No. I cannot afford to let them handle this…" the Imperator replied, "No...I speak of Azrael."

"?!" Gentoku's eyes widened in horror at that, "...N...nande…?"

"That...that is an option…?" Utsumi gawked, dropping his clipboard, _'Normally I don't say these types of things...but since it's in my mind...MOTHER FU-'_

* * *

"AH!" Cross-Z cried, dodging a blast aimed too low for his liking, "Are you trying to neuter me, N-AHH!" he yelped as he dodged more laser blast, "Starting to hate those bits!"

"Try hitting them a-Gah!" Ragna grunted as he was sent skidding back from a kick from Terumi, his arm and eye changing back to normal, "Damn it...not now…!"

"Aw what's wrong, Rags? Run out of juice?" Terumi asked with a cruel grin, "Too bad so sad~ Me...I'm feeling fresh and ready to kick ass!" he cackled before blocking a strike from Build, "And try as many forms as you like Build-boy! It won't matter!"

"You really like to hear yourself talk…" Build muttered before grunting from a slash from Terumi's daggers, some sparks coming off his armor for a moment, "I guess you're not looking for critique…"

"Says the egomaniac looking for his lost past," Terumi countered, making Build tense, "Oh that's right...you still don't know anything about your past. Only people that may know of it is Relius and Stalk, and I'm sure neither are willing to tell you who you formerly were..."

"Oi, Sento! Don't him get t-!" Cross-Z began before barely blocking a slash from Mu, "Gh!"

"I bet it just bugs you doesn't it, nerd boy...who you used to be."

"Heh...it did," Build replied while standing up, "But...I kinda figured it out."

"What?" Terumi blinked.

"Well it wasn't hard. Context clues and an endless drive for the truth. Eventually, things just fell into place. I got a lot of things to clean up that are my fault."

"Bullshit!" Terumi barked.

"Yeah...I use to be a real messed up dude. Probably a lot of issues I need to deal with for him." Build continued as he pointed at him, "And one major issue I have right now...is not making sure a psychopath like you continues to roam around doing as he pleases."

"Pfft! Like I haven't been called that before," Terumi huffed.

"I'm not out to insult you better then Ragna. Not like it'd be hard. But I just want you to look at one fact, a fact even you should know of," Build began, "When the Villain fights the hero...and the stakes have never been higher...who is the one that _Always_ wins those battles?"

"...You know? I am getting REALLY tired of your shit, Build…" Terumi frowned before his chains 'hissed' and rocketed towards Build, taking the form of demonic snake heads with venom green energy around them, "So do me a favor and just die!"

"Hmph. Like th-" Build began before the 'snakes' curved around him, making him tense in surprise as he turned and saw them head towards Ragna, "?!"

"Psyche!" Terumi laughed, "Now go ahead and die, Ragna the Bloodegde!"

"Gh?!" Rgna tensed, about to block the 'snakes' before…

 ***STAB!***

"Rag ...na…."

"?!" Ragna's eyes widened in shock..and disbelief as he saw Lambda standing before him, blood spurting from her back after Ourouburos impaled her, "N...Nu?!"

"L-La-chan!?" Cross-Z exclaimed, jumping back form a laser from Mu.

"Hm?" Terumi blinked surprised by that, "...tch! Stupid puppet...why don't jsut die?!" he snapped as his snake chains impaled her once more, causing more blood to spill as her visor began to crack.

"OI! Stop that!" Cross-Z snapped while Build just stood there, completely in silence.

"Why?! I'm just taking out the trash!" Terumi laughed as he impaled Lambda once more, causing her visor to break.

"Ragna...ah….' Lambda whispered, her voice sounding a bit more happy and emotional as blood dripped from her lip, "Ah...Nu finally got to see you again…it's been a long time..." she whispered as she stumbled over, "for so long...Nu was all by herself...but in the Boundary, I kept..dreaming about you…That's why...Nu wasn't lonely..."

"...I'm so sorry, Nu…" Ragna whispered, holding onto her close as she began to fade.

"Ah...Nu has...one last gift...one from person...who repaired this body…" Lambda...no Nu whispered as she weakly handed him a odd-looking object resembling a soda-can colored in grey, red, blue, and white.

"...You came all this way...and in your condition…" Ragna whispered, noticing some of the cracks and dents in Lambda/Nu's armor just as her legs and lower half faded away.

"Hai...because Nu...wanted to see you..one last time…" Nu whispered as she as her arms and body went next, "Dragon...Tankrabbit...thank you...for taking care of Ragna for Nu…"

"...Oi…" Cross-Z spoke, gripping his fists.

"Nu will...always be with Ragna…" Nu whispered as she completely faded away, _"Forever…"_

"...gu...uhh…." Ragna began to tremble, his free hand gripping as tears began to pour from his eyes, "This...this is bullshit...why the hell did you die for me?!"

=Ugh finally! Got a response i...huh? What is this?= Kokonoe blinked as a holographic image of her appeared before Ragna =Eh? Ragna the Bloodedge?=

"Wh...Kokonoe? The hell are you doing in my head?!" Ragna demanded, tears of grief still rolling down his cheeks.

=No..no this should be impossible!...Wait. Did you..absorb Lambda's Idea Engine?= kokonoe asked before looking down at his hand =?! The Sparking Full Bottle...so Kajun managed to finish it in time…=

"...Idea Engine?" Ragna repeated before the image of Kokonoe vanish, "H-hey! Kokonoe!"

"Uh hey guys? It's really kind of rude when you just forget about me like that," Terumi spoke with a frown, "I mean, I know you've got your own stuff going on, and I'll be honest..that little soap opera was a complete snore fest, especially for that failure of a puppet."

"Gh…" Ragna growled looking at the bottle, "Sento!" he snapped tossing it at Build, who simply raised his hand and caught it.

"Sa...the Winning Formula has the last piece." Build spoke, simply as he shook the bottle like the can of soda it resembled.

"...Okay. I don't know what you're doing, but this is starting to bore me further...if that was possible," Terumi muttered, "Oi, Kusanagi. Go back to what you were doing and destroy the Master unit."

"...Affirmative," Mu replied as she flew towards the hole Cross-Z made earlier.

"Oi! Sento sh-" Cross-Z began.

"Go after her…" Build spoke, a calm tone in his voice as he glared at Terumi through his lens, "Me and Ragna will handle things here..."

"...But…okay...just don't die," was all Cross-Z said, running towards the hole and jumping down it.

"..well that was stupid of h-" Terumi began before tensing, "?! Wh...what is this feeling?"

"Terumi… _Terumi_ …!" Ragna snarled, trembling in pure anger as he pointed at him, "I will never forgive you!"

"You won't forgive me? HA! Like a give a damn!" Terumi laughed.

"True." Build spoke, pulling on the tab as a can popping open sound was heard, two connecters like those of Full bottles sliding out as he did so, "Normally I wouldn't either, but like Relius..you did something barely anyone else has done…"

"And that is?"

" _You pissed me off_ ," Build replied, growling a bit as he took out his two FullBottles and put the can into his Driver.

 **=RABBIT TANK SPARKING!=**

With that Build's armor slid off as the two frames that held it changed to resemble two halves of his gear like symbol. Large bottles producing bubbly liquid energy fed into the armor of Rabbit Tank changing them. Blades spikes forming along the arms and legs. Sharp jagged white armor patterns on the body, like thunderbolts, thunderbolt shaped shoulder pads, as white bubbles formed on some spots. White jagged cuffs formed on the wrists and ankles as the helmet now had a white thunder strike running across it, the two eyepieces seemeing energized as the Tank was now shooting and the rabbit's 'fur' was on ends.

" _Restriction Code 666 Release…"_ Ragna growled, the core on the back of his hand opening once more as his aura began to return, taking on a more azure color.

"Oh please...haven't you learned even with th-"

" _Engaging the Idea Engine!_ "

"Say what?" Terumi blinked as red and black began to mix in with the azure colored aura surrounding Ragna.

"Now I'll show you..the true power of the Azure! _Blazblue…"_

 **=ARE YOU READY?=**

" _Build up/ACTIVATE!_ " Build and Ragna declared.

With that the armor slammed onto Build as red and blue energy exploded off of him like popping bubbles.

 **=Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparking! Yea-Yeahhh!=**

"Okay so-AH!" Terumi gawked as he was punched by a blur sending him flying back. He then stopped as Build appeared behind and kicked him back over towards Ragna who punched him sending him tumbling along the ground, "The fuck jsut happened?!"

"Let's end this…" Ragna and Build began, the two standing side by side as they glared at Terumi, "You degenerate son of a bitch."

"What the hell…" He gawked before the blur struck him again, "How...how did he get so fast?" he asked as he slammed into...bubbles, "What the-!?" he began before they exploded like bombs knocking him around against his will.

" **DEAD SPIKE!** " Ragna roared as he summoned the massive demonic-dragon head, which slammed hard into Terumi as he was sent flying.

Terumi blinked in shock seeing Build jump after him, before jumping around the air on invisible footholds. Build's speed continued to grow and grow until he appeared right behind Terumi. Terumi turned his had to gawk at the Hawk Gatlinger in Guild's hand along with his DrillCrusher in Gun mode. Build pulled back as the two unleashed a hailstorm of bullets which pelted and sent him crashing back down. Terumi bounced off the ground as he coughed in pain. He then cried in pain as Ragna and Build rushed past him, slashing him. Build spun around holding the 4Koma Ninpoutou and Kaizoku Hassyar in hand. The two ran and slashed him again before another barrage of blue bubbles exploded and send Terumi around back and forth. He stopped at one end of their battle field only to be punched by Ragna sending him to Build, who slammed the Kaizoku Hassyar into his chest and fired it point blank sending him flying back.

"Gah!" Terumi cried out as he slammed into the ground, leaving a small crater in it, "Gah...waht the hell...how the fuck….what the HELL is going on here?!"

"Erumi…" Ragna growled, gripping his sword.

"...heh...hahahahahahah…."

"Hmm?" Ragna raised a brow.

"Gah...GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Terumi cackled insanely as he shot back up, despite his wounds, "Yes... _yes!_ This is what I've been looking for! Ahahahahahahah!" he laughed before coughing up some blood, "Keh...come on, Ragna the Bloodedge...Kamen Rider Build...I haven't had enough yet! Come on! _Entertain me_!"

"...Tch," Ragna snorted,"That's what you want…"

"Hmm?"

"You're wanting us to kill you, in turn killing Noel...you want us to despise you with a passion," Ragna continued, "That is true..but I figured you out...you feed on hate and anger."

"You act worse and worse, making us feel nothing but rage and anger." Build added, "Your power...somehow it feeds off these negative emotions, turning our weakness into your power. But...after all of this, after all you've done. We're grown tired of this game of anger and attrition. Ragna and I are like night and day...but even now without saying it, we are in the same mindset."

"We're gonna kick your ass...not cause your pissing us off." Ragna spoke.

"We'll defeat you to save Noel!"

"So no one has to die to your hands ever again!"

"We'll stop you because right now, we're the heroes here!" they both roared charging and punching Terumi, making him cough in pain as he was sent flying back.

"Ack!" Terumi coughed, more blood spilling from his mouth as he skidded back, "So what?! You're just gonna knock me out?!"

"To make sure we get Noel back, then yes," Ragna frowned before charging, kneeing him hard in the gut as he was sent flying.

"Lets see how you feel after this one!" Build shouted, jumping high into the air as he began cranking his belt.

 **=SPARKING FINISH!=**

Build kicked his leg out as his math projections took the form of a wormhole chart. Build was covered in liquid energy that bubbled and sparked as he kicked into the Wormhole. Terumi blinked as a barrage of bubbles began striking him like powerful cannon balls. Just as he thought the attack was done, faster than he could even respond to, Build slammed his Rider Kick right into his chest.

"GAH!" Terumi cried out, blood spurting from his mouth as he was sent rocketing back towards Ragna.

"My turn.." Ragna muttered, his arm turning into the demonic one once more as he grabbed Terumi, " **Devoured by Darkness!** " he roared as tendrils made of dark energy rapidly pierced Terumi.

"AGH!" Terumi screamed in pain as Ragna let him go, letting the tendrils sent him rocketing into the monolith, destroying it in the process as it crumbled into dust and rubble.

"Think that did it?" Build huffed as he landed next to Ragna.

"I'd say so…" Ragna nodded, seeing Terumi's hand poking out of the rubble, lightly twitching a bit.

"I'd say we hit him again but right now...we need to save Noel…" Build spoke, "Then _after_...you can use that new power to kill him."

"...he's not worth it," Ragna scoffed as he began to walk off.

"You sure?" Build asked as he followed him.

"I am..because that what he would most likely want," Ragna answered, sheathing his sword as the aura dissipated, "And I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction."

"Ah...so you are smarter than you let on." Build chuckled.

"Oi…" Ragna deadpanned in an annoyed tone.

"...holy shit…" Karai whispered in disbelief, looking at the two warriors as they walked away...unaware of Terumi giving a light chuckle underneath the rubble.

* * *

"...Release of Gate, confirmed…" Mu stated, standing before a large metal gate as large swirling vortex was seen within it.

" **So...you've arrived…"**

"...New target identified as a Sankishin Susano'o Unit…" Mu spoke, turning a bit to see Hakumen approach her from the shadows, "'Petal' expansion. Target threat level is SS…switching to combat mode. Overriding all power Limitations"

" **Devil created by the hands of man...the godslayer, Kusanagi,"** Hakumen stated, pulling his sword out as he got into a stance, **"Girl of the Azure...I am sorry, but you must be destroyed…"**

"MATTE!" Cross-Z shouted crashing between them, "AH! I'm alive!" he roared, "Take that gravity!"

" **...Banjou Ryuga…"** Hakumen spoke, a bit taken back by his sudden appearance, **"I see you have taken the same mantle as Sento Kiryu...regardless, I suggest you move aside…"** he glared over at Mu as she floated there, **"If Kusanagi is allowed to live, then there is no hope for this world."**

"Yada…" he replied simply, making the legendary figure just stare at him, "If I let anything happen to her, Makoto will beat my ass like a drum! And then Ragna will kick it like a football...and then Sento will transmute me into a literal monkey! But most of all..." he paused, "Noel was the one person to understand me when I had no one...if I turn my back now, then I am the worst...I am scum...so...I can't leave."

" **...I am afraid you do not understand...that thing is no longer Noel Vermillion. She is nothing more than an instrument of destruction, crafted by that devil Terumi…"** Hakumen argued, **"Are you willing to let the Master Unit be destroyed just for her? To let time itself be destroyed?"**

"I'm not the smart one." Cross-Z argued, "I just have to buy time till the smart asshole who can fix everything gets here." he explained, "That's how I'll save everyone who matters to me! By getting the smart guy to do it. While I do what I do best…" he ran over to Mu before jumping, "Wake up you stupid terrible cook you!" he shouted punching her across the back of the head.

" **...He really is...an idiot…"** Hakumen groaned.

"...target re-established...Threat level SS...engaging combat mode…" Me whispered, a calm yet…dangerous tone in her voice as she summoned her bits, "Commencing termination."

" **He was able to make it ignore its orders?"** Hakumen blinked slightly surprised and confused by that.

"Hey it worked...oh no it worked…" Cross-Z realized what he said, "Wait Noel! I didn't...AH!" he panicked avoiding attack after attack, "Come on, it's not like I talked about how your so much flatter than all your friends...and oh god I can not shut up when I'm afraid…"

"Terminate…" Mu narrowed her eyes, her bits forming a gate of sorts before a large energy sword headed right towards Cross-Z.

"So Noel is in there!" he cried jumping out of the way in time, "Ha! I knew...wait...oh shit I made her mad…" he paled behind his helmet before quickly dodging another energy sword.

"Terminate…" Mu replied simply.

"AH! Noel if your mad then just tell me! We can talk this out...or chase me the old way...the cute way you use to!" Cross-Z cried dodging attacks.

" **It is obvious she can't be reasoned with!** " Hakumen argued, using his sword to deflect the incoming energy swords and lasers.

"I got her mad enough, didn't I?!" Cross-Z countered before a laser managed to hit him in the chest, sending him reeling back as sparks came off his armor, "Gah!"

" **I can't deny you have...gotten a rise out of her…"**

"That's my point...only Noel would get mad at shit, like her cooking or her body type…" he grumbled, "That means she's in there...and I'll get her back...even if I have to make her so mad she can't help but shout her catchphrase at me."

"...Muda…" Mu spoke, pausing in her assault as she used her bits to block a cutting wave from Hakumen, "I am...a doll...a thing meant to be used and thrown away...I have no purpose in life…"

"Bullshit!" Cross-Z countered, "Your just Noel who's sad and scared so some stupid autopilot is in control! You don't mean half that nonsense cause you have friends like Makoto and Kajun and etc, the other half is just you saying things that robot part of you is meant to...and I still call bullshit cause you had parents who took care of you, friends you love, hobbies like poisoning me...like looking after Sento when he's overworked himself...making sure Ragna isn't dead...making me feel like less of an idiot over how badly I messed up, making sure Makoto doesn't kill us all when I piss her off. Reminding us to keep Jin alive…"

" **Wait what?"** Hakumen blinked at the last part.

"...the world despise me...Tsubaki Yayoi wants me dead...Makoto Nanaya got hurt because of me…" Mu argued, a small tear forming in one of her eyes as she lightly trembled, "This world...I do not want to live in such a cruel world...so it must be destroyed…"

"Baka!" Cross-Z snapped, "How would Makoto feel if she heard you say that nonsense!? Are you really gonna give up on Tsubaki just cause she's being difficult...she's your friend right!? Are you gonna let that evil snake and hipster keep messing with her head like that? Stop being stupid already!"

"...silence..and persih…" Mu frowned, her bits about to form an energy gate once more.

"Gh! Damn it...I…"

" **Kokujin…"**

"?!" Cross-Z tensed as he turned, seeing Hakuman preparing a certain attack, "Oi! Matte-!"

" **SHIPPU!"** Hakumen roared as he slashed down, sending forth the massive cutting wave at Mu as it engulfed her.

"NOEL!" Cross-Z exclaimed before glaring at Hakumen, "Teme…!"

" **It was the only…"** Hakumen began as the smoke cleared, the armored warrior tensing when he saw Mu surrounded by a barrier...with not a single scratch on her, **"M..masaka…"**

"Oh thank god…" Cross-Z sighed, "He's as unlucky as I am…"

" **Yata no Kagami…** " Mu whispered as a symbol faintly appeared behind her, her arms spread out as teh bits spread out around the area. She then sent out a laser at one of the bits, which deflected off it as it began to grow more in size and faster, almost practically a blur of light as it began to hit both Hakumen and Cross-Z before it split into two and slammed into their chest, sending them crashing into a wall.

"Okay...I get it...your not in a good mood...I use to be engaged I know how this works...but sadly...I have no chocolate…" Cross-Z groaned.

" **Do you not...think before you speak?"** Hakumen groaned as the two got back up.

"Not normally…" he grunted, "But I'm also not a quitter...I'm getting Noel back even if I have to drag her out of her own head kicking and screaming…"

" **...Hmph...you sounded like him…"**

"Eh?"

"Prep…" Mu began before her bits quickly blocked an incoming wave of ice, "...Nox Nyctorys detected…"

"Eh? Who…" Cross-Z began before he noticed jin coming out of the shadows, his clothes a bit tattered, "...Jin…"

"..is that...Noel Vermillion?" Jin pondered, ignoring Hakumen and Cross-Z at the moment.

" **Jin Kisaragi...what are you doing here?"** Hakumen demanded, making him look at both armored warriors.

"..you're both in my way...move," Jin ordered with a frown.

" **Nande?"**

"Was I not clear enough? I told you to get out of my way," Jin ordered as he pushed past the two, glaring at Mu, "This enemy is mine alone…"

"That's not an enemy dumbass! It's Noel!" Cross-Z snapped.

"I know…" Jin replied coldly.

" **Grr...this is not a fight you can win,"** Hakumen stated.

"Shut it. This is my fight...you're nothing more than a ghost from the past, so stay the hell out of my way!" Jin barked before glaring at Cross-Z, "That goes the same for you, Banjou Ryuga."

"Like hell...I'm here to save Noel...besides what makes you think you can do it if I can't...and that guy over there can't...whatever his name was again…" Cross-Z muttered.

"...Summon Yukianesa," Jin whispered, pulling his katana out of its sheath as the room got cold.

"Oi! I said…!" Cross-Z began before a wall of ice blocked him and Hakumen, keeping them seperate from Jin and Mu.

"Shut it. This...thing needs to die…" Jin stated as he got into a battle stance, glaring over at Mu, _'Gentoku...you may have fallen from grace, but I will pick up where you left off and protect the people...starting with killing Noel Vermillion…'_

* * *

"...I feel like Jin's about to do some stupid shit…" Ragna growled as he and Build rushed down the stairs, leading to the main hal of the N.O.L building.

"Well at this point, when doesn't he?" Build argued, "We need to hope Banjou can hold him off from doing said stupid thing before Noel kills him…"

"Honestly tempted to let her…" Ragna muttered before he noticed something, "?! R...Rachel!"

"Hmm?" Build blinked behind his mask as they skidded to a halt, noticing Rachel and her familiars sitting on the floor by her knees, a magic seal of sorts flashing underneath her.

"Hmph...was hoping someone would arrive to save me…" Rachel noted, "..unfortunately one of them had to be Ragna…"

"Oi oi…" Ragna groaned, "...wait. How the hell did you get yourself captured?!"

"The only man who makes mistakes is the man who never does anything," Rachel stated.

"Please help…" Nago begged.

"Feel like..we're going to die…" Gii wheezed.

"Hey! You want me to save your ass or not?!" Ragna barked, ignoring the familiars at the moment.

"And you except _me_ to thank you after speaking so rudely to me?" Rachel countered, "Hmph...the nerve."

"Bubble here and bubble here…" Build spoke, forming blue bubbles and putting them in different spots, "Sorry don't mind me, continue your conversation." he snapped his fingers as they popped and seemed to wash away the seal, "There we go, milady."

"...How did you…" Ragna began.

"Oh please...magic is just another form of science. Just remove a few equations, and even the strongest of seals can be undone," Build answered.

"You are by far the weirdest nerd ever…" Ragna muttered.

"It saved your rude behind more than a few times." the Kamen Rider replied, "Anyway, I believe now without that seal, our good friend here is free to both insult you and fill us in on whatever is is we missed while getting kicked around."

"...As much as I would 'love' to do that, no...we need to go after Noel," Ragna argued.

"...hmm. So the boy has somewhat become more of a man," Rachel noted.

"Oh don't you start with me."

"We just unpacked maybe years worth of issues...maybe a little levity is good." Build argued.

"Oh?" Rachel raised a light brow at that.

"Oi! I...nevermind. We need to hurry," Ragna stated as he began to run off.

"...Ragna," Rachel spoke, earning his attention as he stopped, "...Do be careful."

"...Tch. I don't need you to tell me that…" Ragna scoffed as he resumed running.

"...The same goes for you, Sento Kiryu…" Rachel added, looking over at Build.

"I tend to think things through, but I can always accept an order like that," Build chuckled.

' _...Be careful how you say that, because I fear the pillar you put yourself so highly on will easily crumble once a cold hard truth is revealed to you…'_ Rachel thought as she looked over her shoulder, faintly seeing the figure of Blood Stalk hiding in the shadows.

* * *

"HA!" Jin shouted as eh unleashed a cutting wave at Mu, only for the Murakumo unit to block it with another barrier, "Tch...shimmata…"

"Where the hell where you anyway?!" Cross-Z demanded as he began to punch at the ice wall keeping him and Hakumen out of the battle.

"I was dealing with Night Rogue…" Jin replied before using his sword to block a laser, "Or rather...Gentoku."

"Eh?" Cross-Z blinked, stopping at that.

"Yes...Gentoku and Night Rogue are the same person…" Jin added with a frown, "He also told me a bit about this...trash."

"OI! Noel is not trash!"

"She is!" Jin barked before glaring at Mu, "Especially since she...she shares _her_ face…"

"Her? ...Oh, you got dumped big time by a girl who looks like Noel, didn't you?" Cross-Z asked bluntly.

"Sile-GH!" Jin grunted when one of Mu's swords stabbed into his side, letting some blood loose as he nearly lost his footing.

" **Do not pay attention to the idiot when you're fighting a Murakumo Unit,"** Haku-Men sighed before pausing, **"And now he's got me doing this…"**

"Who you callin' an idiot?!" Cross-Z snapped, stomping a foot in annoyance.

"Continuing attack…" Mu spoke as her swords continued to slash and cut Jin, causing him to grunt in pain each time, "Slash."

"Gah!" Jin cried out as he was sent flying, blood spilling from his shoulder.

" **This is pointless…"** Hakumen sighed.

"Stay out of this!" Jin barked, using his katanas sheath to stand, "I told you this was 'our' fight!"

"Target's threat level decreasing…" Mu noted.

"Oh come on! Let us in on this, dammit!" Cross-Z barked, punching the ice wall once more.

"Shut it, ape!"

"I'M AN APE NOW?!" Cross-Z snapped in anger.

"Silence!" Jin barked back, about to stab his katana in the ground before Mu was instantly before him, "Gh?!"

"Pointless…" was all Mu said before raising one of her leg blades up, slashing Jin hard across the chest.

"GAH!" Jin cried out as more blood spilled from him, the ice user staggering back before he bumped into something...or rather..someone, "?"

" **...The Beast,"** Hakumen 'frowned', seeing Ragna stand there as he looked at Mu.

"Da hell did I walk in on?" Ragna asked.

"Jin being Jin?" Build spoke as he walked up beside him.

"AH! Sento is all spiky and bubbly!" Cross-Z shouted, "And why did you call Ragna a beast? …" an awkward silence came from him, "Uh…"

"Don't you fucking go down that gutter, dammit!" Ragna barked.

"I do what I want!" Cross-Z snapped.

"Ah…" Build shook his head at their antics.

"...you're late…" Jin spoke as he looked up at Ragna, "My Dear brother…"

"...heh. Well I was just waiting for you to get the crap kicked outta ya," Ragna countered with a smirk.

"...That's so cruel...brother," Jin noted.

"Ya think? Well now you just stand back…" Ragna ordered before looking over at Hakumen, "Hey, Masked Freak. Take care of this idiot for me."

" **..."**

"Please, Mr. Hero," Rachel's voice spoke as she appeared nearby in a swirl of roses.

" **...Tch. If I must…"** Hakumen sighed.

"Uh one problem...how…?!" Cross-Z began before a bolt of thunder shattered the icewall, "...nevermind. Complaint rescinded…"

"Just get over here…" Build sighed.

"Why do scary things happen...and why are girls still scarier than most things!?" Cross-Z panicked.

"Hmm...maybe he's not totally stupid." Rachel mused at that.

"Or course I'm not! I'm the only person here who's been in a committed relationship!" Cross-Z snapped, "I know how this works!"

"I highly doubt that…" Build spoke, "It's an 80 perccent chance she took the lead all the time…"

"No! I was the man of the relationship...oi what shit are you trying to get me to say."

"Nothing." Build spoke pushing Cross-Z making him bend backwards and dodged a blast aimed at his head.

"New threat detected…" Mu spoke, her bits floating around her as she examined RAgna, "Target identified as the Azure Grimoire."

"...tch. Noel...you idiot…!" Ragna growled out, making her lightly flinch a bit, "What the hell were you thinking going down to that level?! Kusanagi, the god-killing sword? Screw all that! You're noel Vermillion, aren't you?!"

"Your our friend." Build spoke up, walking forward, "No...that doesn't do enough justice to all the good you do for us idiots…" he sighed, "You make this rag tag bunch of weirdos, geniuses, and losers…"

"OI!" the others all barked, noticing he only gave himself a positive title.

"You make us a family." Build ignored them, "Which is fine by me...cause you're the only family I got. A bunch of idiots brothers, sisters who annoy me more than I can explain. But I'd never trade any of you away, because you are just that the only thing I can think of when I picture the word family. So...no matter how much you don't like it, Noel...you're going to come home with us! Home to where Makoto will scold you for even thinking such nonsense! Home where you are cared for and loved!"

"...Unable...to identify target's emotional wavelengths…" Mu whispered, lightly twitching as she tried to focus on the two Riders and Ragna, "Patterns unknown...unknown…"

"...damn it. Terumi broke her mind too deep...and there's one way we can hopefully fix it…" Ragna growled, gripping his sword as he stood ready, "Ryuga, Sento...we need to do something about that armor of hers. Mind giving me a hand with it?"

"You kidding me?" Cross-Z spoke, cracking his knuckles as he stepped forward with Ragna, "Anything to get Noel back to normal."

"I promised to bring her back, I'm not backing down now." Build agreed.

"Good...then let's do this…" Ragna said as the three got ready to fight, "The Wheel of Fate is turning…"

"Rebel 1…" Build continued.

"ACTION!" Cross-Z roared as they charged.

"Disappear…" Mu whispered as she summoned more bits, which began firing lasers as the three as a few charged right at them.

"RAAGH!" Ragna roared as he slashed at the charging bits, destroying them as he used his sword to deflect a few of the laser shots, " **Dead Spike!** "

"Pointless…" Mu whispered as she summoned the barrier, blocking the demonic dragon head just as it tried to bite her.

"NOW!"

"Ora!" Cross-Z roared bursting through Ragna's attack as he was covered in flames, he kicked his leg striking the barrier sending it and Mu flying back.

Mu stopped in the air only to blink as Build appeared behind her. He chuckled as he snapped his fingers causing bubbles surrounding her to explode, once more sending her flying around against her will.

"Error..barrier damage...critical…" Mu whispered, quickly dismissing the barrier as the symbol faintly appeared behind her once more, " **Yata no Kagami.** "

"Oh shit!" Cross-Z tensed at that as Mu fired the laser, which began to hit the summoned bits as it began to zero in on the trio.

" **Carnage Scissors!** " Ragna roared as he slashed forward, sending a massive crimson and black energy wave hat blocked the incoming lasers, "Sento!"

"Hup!" Build jumped over as he clapped his hands together and formed more of his energy bubbles. They all then began to spread out, exploding on contact with Mu's bits.

"Gh!" Mu tensed, shielding herself a little from the exploding bits, re-steadying herself as she charged at Build, her 'feathers' forming into an energy sword, " **Sword of Decimation…** "

"HA!" Cross-Z and Ragna shouted as she jumped before Build, their swords out as they blocked Mu's incoming blade.

"Hup!" Build spoke, landing on Mu's sword as he began running along it, "Noel...as your brother I've taken all I can…" he began cranking his belt, "So listen to your brothers when they says to stop acting out...and come home!"

 **=READY GO! SPARKING FINISH!=**

"?!" Mu tensed as she summoned the barrier once more to block Build's kick

Build jumped...and kicked the barrier to jump even higher. As he flipped through the air the wormhole graph formed again as it aimed at Mu. Build aimed and shot into the Wormhole, the other end exploded in a barrage of bubbles that began striking Mu's barrier and cracking it with each strike. After the barrier finally shattered, she was surprised as the Bell graph from his original Rabbit Tank form slammed around her, keeping her in place. The wormhole began stretching and twisting around until it had many curves and loops like some sort of water slide. Mu looked up as Build flew through the tunnel, blue sparking energy covering him as he gained speed. The energy grew and became more and more liquid in appearance as he progressed through the tunnel. With a roar, Build came shooting through the tunnel as he rammed his foot hard into Mu, causing her to gasp as she was sent rocketing back, her leg blades creating gashes in the floor as she skidded back. Mu blinked as she looked up, seeing a surge of the liquid energy from before as it was still coming at her.

 ***BOOM!***

"Nanda...did he just blast her with a flood of liquid nitrogen or something!?" Cross-Z gawked.

"Nitroglicerin…" Build corrected, "Hopefully it'll be strong enough to knock her back to her senses."

"I...I..."

"...Check again…" Jin spoke from his, Rachel, and Hakumen's spot as the dust began to settle, showing a sparking Mu as she struggled to stand with a few cracks in her armor.

"I...I...I am...enraged...anger anger anger…" Mu whispered

"Tch…" Ragna growled at that.

"The world...hates me…" Mu continued, "I am...a doll...and the world...hates me…"

"Hai hai stop…" Build spoke, appearing before her as he put his hand on her head, he then leaned her forward as he wrapped his free arm around her, "Mou...baka wa omae…" he sighed, "Noel...do you remember my name?" he asked simply, "Kiryu Sento...that is the name you gave me, the silly name combining the Kanji for Rabbit and Tank, but it's a name I cherish...for its mine."

"...i...I am not human...I am a doll…" Mu whispered as she struggled to get free, "Hatred hatred hatred hatred!"

"Just shut the hell up!" Ragna snapped, earning her attention, "So what if you're not human?! That doesn't change anything about you! Me…" he paused as he looked at his Azure Grimoire arm, "I don't even know if I'm human anymore...but I'm just like you. It doesn't matter who or what I am...I'm a person...a human being!"

"No one hates you…" Cross-Z spoke, "Would we be here dealing with all this bullshit if we hated you? Would Makoto go so far to protect you if she hated you!? We're bringing you home...so Makoto can scold you for thinking like an idiot! Where Sento will scold you! We're all gonna scold you! Then Jin's next…" he gasped as his exhaustion was catching up to him.

"...I am afraid kind words will not reach her," Rachel spoke, earning the trio's attention, "Due to being tempered...I fear there is nothing we can do to save her...so there is only one option...Ragna, you must pluck out her soul. Only you and your Azure grimoire can accomplish this."

"Wait...what do you mean by that?" Cross-Z asked.

"The details must wait," Rachel stated, "Suffice to say, the Azure Grimoire's original form is that of the Cauldron, which should allow Ragna to shatter her soul from within...that is the only way she can be saved."

"...So in other words...you want me to kill her…" Ragna sighed, gripping his fist in anger at that, "...sorry, but I call bullshi on that."

"Hmm?"

"Invert Idea Engine Connection!" Ragna declared as the core opened up once more.

"What?" Rachel blinked in surprise.

" **What is he doing?"** Hakumen pondered.

"Ryuga, Sento...hold her down," Ragna ordered, gripping his sword as he stared at Noel, "Noel...this is going to hurt... _a lot_. But it needs to be done."

"Gomen Noel...if it helps, think of it as a shot…" Build spoke, keeping his hold on her.

"Ototototo!" Cross-Z panicked as he scrambled to look for something to do in the situation, "Makoto's gonna blame me for this! Just...just grit your teeth Noel!"

Mu narrowed her eyes as she managed to summon more bits, which began to fire at Ragna as he used his sword to deflect the shots. She was about to summon her sword once me before both Build and Cross-Z grabbed from both sides.

"Ragna, now!"

Ragna nodded, sheathing his sword as he leapt at Mu, ignoring the laser shot that pierced his chest as he gripped Mu's head piece, "Wake the hell up...YOU IDIOT!-!" he roared as his core glowed broughtly, his arm starting to crack before with a final strong grip, he shattered Mu's headpiece.

"?!" Mu gasped out, her eyes widened as she began to stagger, trying to stay in place as she began to fall before Ragna caught her...with his one single arm as she lost consciousness.

"...man...the things I do for you…" Ragna muttered, looking down at the unconscious blonde.

"Ah...thank god...now Makoto won't kill me…" Cross-Z sighed.

"Oi...you sound like she's your wife." Build pointed out.

"You take that back!" Cross-Z roared lunging at him only for Build to appear next to Ragna letting him land face first in the dirt, "Freakin Bleach flash step rip off…"

"Oi…" Build rolled his eyes behind his mask before looking at the stub that was once Ragna's arm, "..."

"Don't worry about it...it's a small price to pay to save her," Ragna stated.

* * *

"...That feeling of bloodlust…" Gentoku whispered, pausing from walking down the hallway, "It's gone….tch...they must've done it."

"That is most...impossible...impressive?" Utsumi spoke.

* * *

"What the hell?" Terumi spoke, sensing that as he managed to pull himself out of the rubble, "No...No no no no...NO! Da...wait. Why am I getting angry?"

" **Why indeed…"** Stalk spoke walking up to him, **"Maybe you were enjoying the game too much."** he laughed.

"...Perhaps..or…" Terumi paused as he grinned, "Maybe during my little power nap, I took care of a certain system with Phantom's help?"

" **Oh?"**

"Yup...as of right now, the Takamagahara system-as in the only system able to control the Master Unit without it doing as it pleases-is kaput...so now the true game can begin."

" **How were you able to do that? That system is pretty omnipresent in…"**

"Let's just say I have Raggy and Build boy to thank for that slight window of opportunity," Terumi explained, picking up his fedora as he placed it back on his head, "But enough talk...let's go check on our little party…"

"Gh...gah…"

"..oh...you're still here…" Terumi noted, looking down at the injured Karai, "Oi Stalk, what should we do with this defect?"

" **I can find some use for her."** he spoke walking over to her, **"Hey...Karai...Karai~ Psst...psst…"** he spoke poking her, **"Don't you ignore me…"**

"Sh...shut up…" Karai groaned as she weakly looked up at him, "That damn bastard Ryuga...I...I can't even move a damn limb."

" **Touch…"** he said slowly as he moved his finger towards her face.

"Ahh...well get up. We don't want to miss the show…" Terumi smirked.

"Grr...fine…"

"Ragna will be there."

"ONII-SAMA~!" Karai cheered, shooting up as she became a black blur.

" **She thirsty as hell…"**

"When isn't she?"

* * *

"M...mmm…" Mu...no. Noel groaned as she slowly began to regain consciousness, slowly opening her eyes as the deep azure blue was replaced with her normal emerald green eyes.

"Oh phew it worked…" Cross-Z's voice sighed in relief.

"I'll admit...while that was really reckless and had a 50-50 chance of working, you did it…" Build's voice added, "...Then again, i did pretty much softened her up for ya."

"Oi oi. Are you trying to steal my win?" Ragna's voice complained.

"Steal...claim...these are just words we use." Build replied.

"N...nani?" Noel pondered as she fully opened her eyes, seeing the trio looking down at her...before noticing Ragna's missing arm, "?!"

"And she noticed the arm…" Build sighed.

"Noel!" Cross-Z called out, "Your okay right!? Your not hurt?! Please tell me your not hurt! I don't want Makoto to kill me!"

"...sh...why…why?" Noel asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she noticed how badly injured Ragna was, "Why did you do this for me...WHY?!"

"Ugh...not so loud please…" Ragna groaned, wincing in pain a bit as he held his head with his sole arm, "I think I got a concussion from that last fight…"

"But...your arm...your arm!"

"Yeah...it's gone for good this time…" Ragna sighed, "...oh well. I have one left, so no worries right?"

"That's not the problem! That's not...not…" Noel began, sniffling a bit as she weakly began to pound her fist into Ragna's chest, "Baka! Baka baka baka baka baka baka!-!"

"That...we can truly agree on," Rachel sighed, "I mean honestly...what on Earth made you think it would be wise to counter-current the tempering? You softheated idiot…"

"I'm just glad I'm not the one being called an idiot for once." Cross-Z sighed, "Can I pass out in an exhaustion coma now?"

"Sure." Build shrugged.

"Ahh…" he groaned falling over again, "Great we got Noel let's go home! I'm tired…"

" **...hmph…"** Hakumen scoffed as he began to walk off.

"Mr. Hero?" Rachel questioned.

" **I have no desire to kill a man who is near death…"** Hakumen answered, not once turning to face the group, **"I have no business here…"**

"Wait...you're just gonna let me walk?" Ragna asked, ignoring Noel at the moment.

" **Do not mistake mercy for forgiveness...when we next meet, it will be your end."**

"Blah blah blah!" Cross-Z taunted before he crawled over and grabbed Jin's legs tripping him, "No one's forgiven you either, teme!" he cried jumping on him "You tried to hurt Noel!" he shouted grabbing him in a headlock just as his armor vanished, "I'm telling Makoto!"

"Gh! Let go, gutter trash!"

"Make me, ice boy!"

"...n...nani?" Noel blinked, stopping in her crying for a moment, "J...Jin tried to what?"

"You heard me! This idiot tried to kill you!" Ryuga snapped, currently giving Jin a noogie.

"Damn it! Stop that right now!" Jin barked.

"NEVAH! I have permission!"

"No you don-"

"Ryuga stop holding back!" Ragna declared.

"AH!" Ryuga roared patting his elbow as he dropped on Jin.

"And this is the toxic masculinity that makes you dumber than a fraction of my brain." Build shook his head.

"Wow….haha! What fresh hell did I walk in on?"

"?!" everyone there tensed as they looked out at an energy gate began, seeing Terumi stand there as he, Phantom, and Stalk began to rise from it...with Terumi's wounds gone and his tattered clothes completely new...as if he never sustained any damage at all.

"What?!"

"Sup, bitches?" Terumi greeted with a smirk.

"Terumi!" Ragna growled as Hakumen got into a defensive stance.

"You're a persistent one aren't you…?" Build sighed.

"Oh please. Like you can keep this handsome face down," Terumi quipped, "Oh and I just have the most fantastic news. You know that Takamagahara thingamajig? I just broke its ass with the power of mathematics!"

"?!" Rachel gasped at that while Hakumen tensed, "But...beyond the gaze of Takamagahara...you should nary exist."

"I know right?" Terumi smirked as he motioned to Ragna, "O'l Raggy boy and Build did me a HUGE solid. I mean...they could've killed me, but they wanted to be the 'better men' and leave me to my pain so they can rescue some flat doll and a vamp tween. Nudge nudge wink wink."

"Uh...not to but in, but what is…" Ryuga began.

"It keeps the Master Unit in line and makes sure both Time and Space remain balanced and erase any threats to it," Rachel explained, "But what Terumi did...it should be impossible."

"And yet here I am!" Terumi laughed, "Everything's coming up Terumi! I couldn't have planned it better1 Now let's hear it for the poor schmucks who didn't realize they helped me out. Ragna the Bloodedge and Kamen Rider Build!"

"GO TO HELL!" Ragna barked.

"Hmm…" Build ignored them as he was doing something off in the corner.

"Oi...did you ignore me?" Terumi asked more shocked then upset.

"Shhh...genius at work here." he complained, "Yes...hmm...so this is the equation for time and space...magnificent." he laughed clapping his hands.

"Da hell you talkin bout!?" Ryuga snapped.

"I cracked time travel…" Build replied, "Well...what he calls time travel…" he pointed at Terumi.

"Bullshit…" Terumi replied simply.

"What fantastical bullshit you doing?" Ragna complained.

"Well...ever since this fight began Sparkling has been decoding a strange formula we...we being the smart we...detected." Build explained, "So I built this armor to have a secondary purposes...discover and help answer things like this."

"Uh…"

"Sento wins." Rachel translated.

"Thank you M'lady." Build bowed.

" **Oh ho! Oh..oh that is hilarious!"** Stalk laughed as Terumi's eye twitched a bit.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Terumi asked.

"Let me put it in...small...easy to understand words." Build pointed at his helmet, "In my head is the key to what you really want." he stated, "My Kick from before more or less hacked and put a lock on you. Without the formula in my head, well...your work amounts to 0. Meaning for what you want to happen...you need my mind!"

"EH!?" the others all gawked.

"So you mean...you...you beat him...by not beating him!?" Ryuga gawked.

"Eeyup…"

"...You know...I came here to have a blast...instead…" Terumi growled as he took his fedora off, "I'll just paint the walls with your blood!"

"Good! Time to finish what we started anyway!" ragna barked.

" **Sure you can fight in your condition?"** Stalk asked, **"I mean...she may not like it..or may."**

"Eh? Wh-" Ragna began before Karai tackled him over, "GAH!"

"ONII-SAMA~!" Karai cried as she nuzzled against him, "Miss you~"

"Damn it get off!"

"Are you sure you want to fight now?" Build asked, "Even if with your abilities...in terms of power Sparking has you beat." he lifted his arm as the blades extended, "And my suit also heals my body and stamina over extensive periods of time," he went on, "So...how much time are you looking to waste? Cause I can go all day."

"Why you…!" Terumi snarled, a symbol faintly appearing behind him for a moment.

"That's enough, Hazama," a voice spoke, causing Terumi to turn and see Relius standing on top of a similar energy gate, "You are in her presence after all."

" **Oh? Is she finally going to reveal herself?"** Stalk asked.

"Yes…" Relius nodded as he looked to the side, seeing an energy gate beginning to form as black flames formed, "The imperator Librarius..has arrived."

At that, a figure began to step out of the gate, the group tensing when they felt it...a massive killing intent coming right off the figure...as if death itself was staring them down. The black flames dispersed, revealing Phantom as a figure began to appear from the magic circle. The figure was a young woman with long violet hair that was held into a ponytail by a bronze band, resembling an open fan, a pair of gold 'chopsticks' in her hair where it was grouped together to make the ponytail. Coating her body was an intricate set of robes that mostly consisted of white, dark purple, and red. She then slowly opened her eyes, revealing them to be a cold, soulless crimson red.

"Begone...Terumi," the Imperator ordered.

"...hmph. Excuse me…" Terumi muttered as he put his fedora back on, "Heh...guess I went a little crazy there…"

"M..masaka…" Ragna whispered in disbelief.

"There...there's no way…." Jin said in equal shock.

"This Cauldron..is not yet dust?" she asked, looking back at the Cauldron behind her.

"What's happening with today?" Ryuga asked.

"Hm? And the criminal Banjou Ryuga still lives? Hmph..I do not know whether to be disappointed in either you or Gentoku, Blood Stalk."

" **What...it's all part of the plan…"** Stalk shrugged.

"Saya….Saya, what the hell?!" Ragna demanded.

"Saya?" Build blinked.

"Uso…" Jin spoke, "...gr...damn you!"

"Wait stop!" Rachel called as Jin and Hakumen drew their swords unleashing a pair of cutting waves at the Imperator.

"...hmph," the Imperator merely closed her eyes as a pair of figures blocked the cutting waves.

"?! Tsubaki…" Noel whispered as Tsubaki landed on an energy gate near Relius.

"Tch...Gentoku…" Jin growled as Night Rogue landed near another Energy Gate near Stalk and Terumi.

"Gentoku?" Build repeated.

" **What is the meaning of this?"** Hakumen demanded.

"Takamagahara...sits in the palm of my hand," the Imperator spoke as she looked at Build for a moment, "No matter what you say, Kamen Rider...all phenomena once random..are now sequential. I have brought ruin to the Master Unit and made history forever the past...the world will once again be as it should…a world... _of death._ "

"..." Build walked forward as he stepped on a rock and leaned forward slightly, "Then I'll rebuild the world after your done with it!" he declared simply, "All of you...everything you tear down, destroy and ruin. I'll be the man who rebuilds it!"

"...Such hope...but like many things...it can be shattered," the Imperator simply said.

Before Build could even reply, he suddenly cried out in pain as multiple sparks came of his armor, causing him to stagger back as his armor completely vanished.

"?! Wh...what just...happened?" Ryuga asked as Sento fell to one knee, "What just…"

"That is her power…" Rachel spoke, a slight scowl on her face as she glared at the Imperator, "She can stop the passage of time, if only for a few seconds…"

"Which is all I need should I choose to fight…" the Imperator cut in as she stared down at Rachel, "Rachel Alucard...your efforts are for naught. A man at death's door...can do nothing but knock…"

"...true, and yet you assume Ragna is the only one here that will stop you…" Rachel countered.

"Hmm?"

"Sento Kiryu. So far his actions have...intrigued me…" Rachel admitted, "Perhaps he will be the key to winning this little chess game of ours…"

"If it's all the same to any of you...I'm going into shock." Sento panted, holding a hand over his chest as he bled from his head a bit, _'The power to stop time...that's...a rather difficult power to deal with…'_ "Challenge Accepted!"

"Hmm?" the Imperator turned her attention back towards him

"No…" Ragna spoke knowing that tone.

"I accept the challenge and will overcome your ability!" Sento smiled sitting up.

"Baka!" Ryuga snapped only to get punched and sent flying.

"I'm no idiot." Sento spoke, "I'm the smartest man on Earth!" he declared standing back up, "Kiryu Sento! Remember that name!"

"...Hmph…very well…" The Imperator nodded a bit, "Let us see who wins this war...your IQ..or the power of a god...Kiryu Sento...Karai, we are leaving."

"Hah~!? But…"

" _Now_."

"...Yes, ma'am…" Karai meeped, letting go of Ragna as she immediately hopped onto one of the energy gates.

"Until next time, Raggy.." Hazama grinned as he began to vanish into the energy gate.

"...Jin...Noel…" Tsubaki whispered as she went next.

"We don't have time." Night Rogue spoke, walking in after her "Come on."

"...Hai." Tsuaki sighed as Relius and Karai disappeared next.

" **Bye bye~"** Stalk waved as he was the last to go after Phantom and the Imperator.

"Tsubaki…" Noel spoke in concern.

"We'll get her back." Ryuga spoke, "She's next on the list of dumbasses we're beating sense into!" he declared bonking Jin on the head keeping him from speaking, "No one cares!"

"...Grr...damn it!" Ragna snapped, startling Ryuga and noel as he fell to his knees and began to punch the ground, "I knew it...I KNEW IT!"

"...that was her...wasn't it?" Sento asked, not once turning to face Ragna, "That was your little sister...wasn't it?"

"...Yeah...but...in my mind I had a feeling where she was...I…" Ragna grunted as he punched the ground once more, "I hoped I was wrong!"

"Well seems like things have become more complicated." Sento sighed.

* * *

"Ow...ow...owie…" Makoto complained, some bandages on her with some over one of her eyes and her arm in a sling..

"Well I can't help if your gonna keep crying!" Ryuga snapped.

"But it hurts~!"

"Fine! Ice your own wounds you big baby!"

"Oh you suck!"

"Keep it down in there!" Kokonoe's voice snapped from another room, "I need to concentrate damn it…"

"Well you try dealing with the big baby!" Ryuga pointed at Makoto.

"I am not a baby!" Makoto pouted.

"Hai hai. You two can call each other 'Baby' all you want but silently." Sento replied as he began work building a new lab.

"Wh-OI!" the two barked.

"Mmm...keep it down…" Noel groaned.

"Oh…see what you did? You woke her up from her nap." Sento sighed.

"Sorry! We didn't mean..oi stop that! No...you st-"

 ***BANG!***

"..." the three slowly turned to Noel as she stood in a doorway, Bolverk in one hand as she held a stuffed rabbit.

"Please...keep it down or else…" Noel stated with a rather...unsettling smile as she went back in.

"Why did she come back all assertive…?" Ryuga hissed in fear.

"I think she got bits of her other self after Ragna crushed her head piece..." Sento whispered.

"What did I miss…?" Makoto muttered.

"I wish I knew…" Ryuga sighed, falling over, "And now Sento has a super mode!"

"What...I'm the guy who makes the gear. I deserve to treat myself."

"I did help with it," Kajun reminded as she helped him set up the lab.

"True." he smiled.

"When are you gonna make me a belt!?" Makoto pouted.

"Hmm…" he pulled out an unfinished device, "You mean like this one?" he asked showing her a blue Driver like belt, it had a tube of glass along the left side, two crusher wall like yellow parts, and a hole like section in the right side, he then put it up on a high shelf and pushed it towards the back, "Get better, then off that bed and come and get it." he challenged.

"...Yes sir!" Makoto saluted as she laid back down, "Ah…came down too hard.."

"This is why we need to rest," Sento sighed, "Banjou powered up too much and if he transforms again, the backlash will hit him worse then the flaming freight train that was puberty."

"Seriously?!" Ryuga gawked at that before another gunshot went off, "...sorry."

"Ragna is currently under an inebriated coma to keep him from bothering anyone and so Kokonoe can give him a new arm. Jin's in the time out room…"

"Let me out of the closet…" Jin's voice groaned.

"You said it. Not me." Sento joked.

"D'oh…!"

"Pffthahaha…" Makoto laughed before wincing, "Ow...so much regret…"

"So...while we fix up the new place, and heal we just gotta take it easy." Sento sighed.

"Why did you get away with no injuries…?" Ryuga groaned.

"I bother to include life support in my armor," Sento smirked.

"What?!" Ryuga hissed, "Hacks! I call Hacks!"

"Why do you think I only ever have cuts and scrapes after a long fight?" Sento smirked, putting his hand to his face, "My armor has a healing unit for itself and me. It's how I keep this prettiness from getting messed up."

"Aw man…wait. Did you program it into my armor?"

"I programmed it into the Build Driver...but its not a miracle fixer…" Sento argued.

"Ah no fair man."

"Behave," Kajun stated, "...Still…" she moved over to the Sparking Full Bottle, "The end result of so many hours of work is amazing! Sento, I believe this is one of your..if not our greatest works yet...and yet…I feel we can go further."

"Hmm?"

"Would it be possible to use Sparking variants of your other forms?"

"...Hmm...very tempting…" Sento muttered, "But no, the element that makes Sparking only works with Rabbit and Tank Best Match."

"How do you know?" Makoto asked.

"Ehehehe…" the geniuses laughed, "Oh...w-we know."

"...AH! The times they told us to keep messing with that funky lightbulb and the bottles!" Ryuga gawked.

"AH! You told it was to see if we were smart!" Makoto complained, "We got blown up!"

"And shocked!"

"And shotgun blasted with diamonds!"

"It hurt!"

"By a l-" Makoto began before tensing with Ryuga when Noel was in the doorway once more...with a rocket launcher.

"I apologize, Makoto, Ryuga...but disturb me one more time, and I will blast you out of here," Noel threatened, the unsettling smile never leaving her face.

"Noel, put on your headphones," Sento patted her head, "I told you to put on the headphones. You know what it's like around here…"

"...hai…" Noel pouted, dismissing the rocket launcher as she went back into her room, grabbing a pair of blue headphones as she passed by them, said headphones making it look like she had red rabbit ears.

"Seriously...it's so scary to see Noellie so...strong willed...and scary…" Makoto whispered, her tail sticking up.

"She's been through some changes...but she's still our Noel," Sento smiled, "Our cute little sister figure."

"Debatable…" Jin's voice groaned.

"Nobody asked you," Sento countered.

"Grr…"

* * *

 _Z0: And so one arc ends but others begin!_

 _SZ: Eeyup! And so sorry this took long. We got distracted with other stories and real life._

 _Z0: Ah you know the bit, we just got life. Also other stories that...you guys seem to really like._

 _SZ Especially this...Remix Hearts, and GSE. And don't worry..we haven't given up on our other fics like FiT, our sentai fics...all that._

 _Z0: We'll get to them all eventually._

 _SZ: Hai..anyways, before we end things off...preview time! Z0?_

 _Z0: BEGIN! *piano falls on the screen*_

* * *

 **Jikai, Blazbuild!**

Sento: So we're totally wanted by the world...outlaws in every sense and in the middle of healing from a long battle for our lives.

Noel: And the good news?

Sento: Oh no. I'm just stating facts.

Noel: EH!?

Makoto: But you always have a plan!

Sento: I never said that. It's just a plan that takes time to enact.

Ragna: How much time?

Sento: Okay, so we're gonna have to think of passing on our weapons and stuff to our kids…

Everyone: COME ON!

Sento: Oh okay fine, Plan B: New forms.

Makoto: DIBS!

 **Entry 13: Sclash System Supernova!**

Makoto: My mighty fist will send you to the stars!


End file.
